<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Watching doctor who by NovaTheCat (Zeta_Nova)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089219">Watching doctor who</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeta_Nova/pseuds/NovaTheCat'>NovaTheCat (Zeta_Nova)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Sarah Jane Adventures, Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Characters Watching Doctor Who, Characters watching Torchwood, Characters watching classic who, Characters watching the Sara Jane adventures, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:49:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>237,627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeta_Nova/pseuds/NovaTheCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the doctors 9-12 along with their companions and Missy are transported to a room where they are forced to watch episodes of doctor who. Will The Doctors die of embarrassment?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Eleventh Doctor/River Song, Tenth Doctor/The Master (Simm), The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Twelfth Doctor/Missy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>208</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The gathering</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was a bright flash of light and suddenly the previously empty room was filled with a multitude of different people. There was 14 of them in total and they where all lying unconscious on the ground but 5 of them quickly woke up. After they all looked around at everyone else in the room confused the 12th doctor groaned “great” and the 9th doctor said “Who are you?” Meanwhile the 11th doctor excitedly jumped to his feet and said “Oh this is brilliant. Absolutely fantastic” he made his way over to the 10th doctor who had also got to his feet and said “now that is proper skinny” before turning his attention to 9 and saying “oh and those ears.” 9 just responded with “Oi, what’s wrong with my ears!” 11 just laughed at this as realisation dawned on 10 as he said “wait, if you’re here” he said pointing to 9 before turning to 11 and saying “then dose that mean that you’re” but 11 just winked before he could finish and said “I think he’s got it.” 12 then stepped forwards and said “can you stop acting like a two year old just for five minutes .” But before 11 could respond 9 said loudly “I’m sorry, but can someone please tell me what’s going on, who are you?” 10 and 11 both then held up their sonic screwdrivers in sync and realisation dawned on 9 as he said “you’re me” and at the nods of the other two he said “great” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">10 then turned to 12 and asked “but who are you then?” But before 12 could respond missy stepped forward and said “well isn’t it obvious, he’s you as a grumpy old man.” 11 suddenly looked confused and cautious as he said “but that shouldn’t be possible?” And 12 just shrugged and said “just accept it, makes life a lot easier.” After that 10 turned to Missy and asked “but then who are you?” To which Missy just responded with “I’m Missy” and 9 when asked “who?” She just shrugged, smirked and casually said “well I couldn’t keep calling myself the master now could I” 9, 10 and 11 where both stunned silent by this but 12 just said “but you will not be killing, mutilating or in any other way harming anyone in this room, will you.” Missy just pouted at this while winning “but that’s so boring!” But before 12 could respond to this 10 spluttered “but how are you still alive?” Missy just raised an eyebrow and said “I’m honestly amazed how you are always surprised that I’m still alive, I would of thought you’d be used to it now.” They all thought about the amount of times the master had managed to surprise them like that and the admitted that she might have a point. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After that 9 clapped his hands together and said “alright, now that introductions are out of the way, what the hell is going on here?” All 5 of them looked around the room which was dark, like a cinema, and had 4 sofas and a massive flat screen tv. 10 then said “I’d say that we’re here to watch something” and 11 said “good, I like watching interesting things. Not boring things though, those are boring.” And 9 just said “How is it possible that I can become more childish as I get older” and 12 said “we grow out of it eventually” and 10 and 11 just said “oi” in unison.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just then everyone else started waking up and started asking questions immediately. Amy asked “doctor, what’s going on?” And 11 responded with “well we were all brought here, don’t know who by, but we think we’re here to watch something.” Jack then got to his feet as he asked “but who are you all?” And 12 said while gesturing to all his regenerations “well we’re all the doctor” Most people looked confused at this and Rose asked “what do you mean you’re all the doctor?” 10 who had been staring at Rose sadly, said in his usual cheery tone “regeneration” but when nearly everyone gave him a blank stare he elaborated with “basically whenever a time lord comes close to death we have the ability to change everything about us. Appearance, personality, everything. Anyone understand?” Amy still looked confused along with many others but just responded with “not at all but continue.” 11 then rubbed his hands together and said “right then, introductions. I’m the 11th regeneration of the doctor so call me 11.” After that they all went round and everyone introduced them selves and all the humans said which doctor they traveled with although Missy didn’t say she was the master. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After this Missy said “right let’s get going, some of us have things we want to do, planets we want to conquer.” 12 then turned to Missy and said “after this you’re going straight back to the vault. Not conquering any planets.” Missy simply rolled her eyes and muttered “spoil sport” Nardole looked at 12 nervously before saying “Sir, please tell me she’s not planning something evil.” But instead of reassuring him 12 just said “probably, but she won’t be doing anything” Missy just rolled her eyes at this as Rory asked “I’m sorry, are we safe around her?” 12 said “yes” at the same exact time as Missy said “no” leading to a slightly awkward pause which 11 broke by saying “should we start then” and there was agreement throughout the whole room even though Rory still stared at Missy suspiciously and held Amy close to him. Once they where all settled the TV turned on and the words ‘the empty child’ flashed across the screen.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I just thought I should put when all the characters are from:<br/>9, Jack and Rose- after boom town<br/>Martha- after blink<br/>10 and Donna- after midnight<br/>11, Amy and Rory- after night terrors<br/>Clara- after under the lake<br/>12, Bill, Nardole, Missy- after empresses of mars</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The empty child</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do not own doctor who, the BBC dose</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What dose that mean?” Donna asked out loud and 10 responded with “only on way to find out.” Even though all the doctors, Jack and Rose already had an idea about what it could mean but they where all hoping it wasn’t what they thought it was.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[<strong><em>Tardis</em></strong>]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">(<em>The Tardis is in pursuit of a small spacecraft.) </em><br/><em>ROSE: What's the emergency? </em><br/><em>DOCTOR: It's mauve. </em><br/><em>ROSE: Mauve? </em><br/><em>DOCTOR: The universally recognised colour for danger. </em><br/><em>ROSE: What happened to red? </em><br/><em>DOCTOR: That's just humans. By everyone else's s</em>tandards<em>, red's camp. Oh, the misunderstandings. All those red alerts, all that dancing. It's got a very basic flight computer. I've hacked in, slaved the Tardis. Where it goes, we go. </em><br/><em>ROSE: And that's safe, is it? </em><br/><em>DOCTOR: totally </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I guess it wasn’t totally safe.” Any said and Rose said “It definitely wasn’t.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>(<strong><em>Bang</em></strong>!) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“New it” said Amy and everyone smiled even though they were worried for Rose and the doctor but they where also curious about what was going on.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/><em>DOCTOR: Okay, reasonably. Should have said reasonably there. No, no, no, no! It's jumping time tracks, getting away from us. </em><br/><em>ROSE: What exactly is this thing? </em><br/><em>DOCTOR: No idea. </em><br/><em>ROSE: Then why are we chasing it? </em><br/><em>DOCTOR: It's mauve and dangerous, and about thirty seconds from the centre of London.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack looked down guilty as he became certain about what they were going to see.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[<strong>Alleyway</strong>]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">(<em>The Tardis materialises in a back alley between two terraces. The sort of crowded housing that no longer exists.) </em><br/><em>DOCTOR: Do you know how long you can knock around space without happening to bump into Earth? </em><br/><em>ROSE: Five days? Or is that just when we're out of milk? </em><br/><em>DOCTOR: Of all the species in all the Universe and it has to come out of a cow.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I still don’t get why you humans like milk.” 12 said and Bill said “when was the last time you tried it?” All the doctor’s where silent and refused to make eye contact at this so Bill said “exactly.” 10 then muttered under his breath “it still comes from a cow”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">(<em>Something is watching them from above.) </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s watching you?” Donna asked but 11 just put his finger to his lips, smiled and said “spoilers”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><em>DOCTOR: Must have come down somewhere quite close. Within a mile, anyway. And it can't have been more than a few weeks ago. Maybe a month. </em><br/><em>ROSE: A month? We were right behind it. </em><br/><em>DOCTOR: It was jumping time tracks all over the place. We're bound to be a little bit out. Do you want to drive? </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can you teach me how to drive?” Jack asked excitedly but before any of the doctors could respond Missy said “you don’t want him as a teacher, he can’t even drive the old thing himself.” All the doctors looked offended at this as 10 said “she’s not that old.” Missy just looked at him and said “darling, she belonged in a museum even before you stole her.” 11 then said defensively muttered “borrowed, not stole.” Missy just looked him in the eye and said “did you ever have any intention to return it” leaving the doctor slightly annoyed and almost everyone else wondering how she knew this.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><em>ROSE: Yeah. How much is a little?<br/>DOCTOR: A bit.<br/>ROSE: Is that exactly a bit?<br/>DOCTOR: Ish.<br/>ROSE: What's the plan, then? Are you going to do a scan for alien tech or something?<br/>DOCTOR: Rose, it hit the middle of London with a very loud bang. I'm going to ask.<br/>(The Doctor shows Rose his psychic paper ID for the occasion.)<br/>ROSE: Doctor John Smith, Ministry of Asteroids.<br/>DOCTOR: It's psychic paper. It tells you<br/>ROSE: Whatever you want it to tell me, I remember.<br/>(They come to a door marked Deliveries Only.)<br/>DOCTOR: Sorry.<br/>ROSE: Not very Spock, is it, just asking. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know, being a bit more Spock wouldn’t kill you.” Donna said but 11 said “I’m totally Spock.” Any looked at 11 curiously  and asked “do you even know who Spock is?” 11 responded defensively “of course I do.” Any raised her eyebrow at this but 11 didn’t look at her leading almost everyone to doubt him but no more was said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s3">DOCTOR: Door, music, people. What do you think?<br/>ROSE: I think you should do a scan for alien tech. Give me some Spock, for once. Would it kill you?<br/>(The Doctor opens the door with the sonic screwdriver, and looks at Rose's Union Flag top.)<br/>DOCTOR: Are you sure about that t-shirt?<br/>ROSE: Too early to say. I'm taking it out for a spin.<br/>CHILD [OC]: Mummy? Mummy? </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rose and Jack both shivered at this which made everyone who noticed nervous.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/><em>DOCTOR: Come on if you're coming. It won't take a minute.</em><br/><em>(The Doctor goes inside.)</em><br/><em>CHILD [OC]: Mummy?</em><br/><em>(Rose sees a little boy in a gasmask up on a nearby roof.) </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is that a child?” Martha asked shocked and 10 said “kind off” and when people gave him confused look he said “watch to find out” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s3">ROSE: Doctor? Doctor? There's a kid up there!</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s2">[Nightclub]</span> </strong> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s3">(The Doctor follows a waiter through a bead curtain to where a saxophonist and jazz band is accompanying a woman in 1940s clothes.)<br/>SINGER: (singing) For nobody else gave me the thrill. When I have uphold silence still, it had to be you, wonderful you</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[<strong>Alley]</strong></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s3">ROSE: Are you all right up there?<br/>CHILD: Mummy?<br/>(Rose runs up a metal fire escape staircase.)</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How many times do I have to tell you, don’t wonder off.” 9 said and 12 said “I’m still waiting for the day when somebody actually follows that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s2">[Nightclub]</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s3">SINGER: It had to be you.<br/>(The Doctor takes the woman's place at the microphone.)<br/>DOCTOR: Excuse me. Excuse me. Could I have everybody's attention just for a mo? Be very quick. Hello! Might seem like a stupid question, but has anything fallen from the sky recently?<br/>(Silence, then laughter.)</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why are they laughing?” Clara asked curiously but 9, 10 and 11 faces had all gone slightly pink and 12 had learned back and crossed his arms, not meeting anyone’s eyes. Jack and Rose where laughing along with the crowd as they understood the joke.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[<strong>Roof]</strong></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">(<em>Rose gets to a flat roof. The child is still above her.)</em><br/><em>CHILD: Mummy?</em><br/><em>ROSE: Okay, hang on. Don't move!</em><br/><em>(Suddenly a rope dangles down in front of Rose. She takes hold of it and pulls. It seems secure.)</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <em> <span class="s2">[Nightclub]</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><em>DOCTOR: Sorry, have I said something funny? It's just, there's this thing that I need to find. Would've fallen from the sky a couple of days ago.</em><br/><em>(An air raid siren sounds. Everyone starts to leave.)</em><br/><em>DOCTOR: Would've landed quite near here. With a very loud</em><br/><em>MAN: Quickly as you can, down to the shelter.</em><br/><em>(The Doctor spots the poster on the wall - Hitler will send no warning!)</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Oh” Clara said along with a few others as everyone understood why people where laughing. Everyone then joined in with the laughter which made the doctors even more embarrassed.</span> <span class="s3"><br/></span></p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s3">DOCTOR: Bang.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <em> <span class="s2">[Roof]</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s3">(Rose is using the rope to help her climb up to the child.)<br/>CHILD: Mummy. Balloon!<br/>(The barrage balloon drifts, pulling Rose away from the wall and the child, and dangling her over the alleyway.) </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Oh no” Martha said just before Rory asked “are you okay?” Rose look at them, appreciating the concern and said “I’m fine.” Missy just sighed and said “oh, I thought this was finally going to get interesting” 12 just stared at but she refused to back down.</span> <span class="s3"><br/></span></p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s3">ROSE: Doctor! Doctor! Doctor!<br/>(Searchlights comb the sky. Explosions and fires start in various parts of London. A squadron of German planes head for her.)<br/>ROSE: Okay, maybe not this t-shirt.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, maybe not” Nardole said and everyone agreed while being nervous for Rose.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s2">[Alley]</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s3">DOCTOR: Rose?<br/>(A cat meows.)<br/>DOCTOR: You know, one day, just one day, maybe, I'm going to meet someone who gets the whole don't wander off thing. Nine hundred years of phone box travel, it's the only thing left to surprise me.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“But wondering off is part of the fun.” Jack said and 10 said “I know it is, but it’s still annoying and it could lead you to getting into danger.” Everyone thought about and realised the doctor did have a point but that didn’t mean that they were going to stop it.</span> <span class="s3"><br/></span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">(<em>The Tardis police telephone rings. He opens the small door.)</em><br/><em>DOCTOR: How can you be ringing? What's that about, ringing? What am I supposed to do with a ringing phone?</em><br/><em>(He gets out his sonic screwdriver. A young woman has walked up the alley.)</em><br/><em>NANCY: Don't answer it. It's not for you. </em></span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“How does she know that?” Clara asked with interest but 11 just said “spoilers” with a cheeky smile on his face.</span> <span class="s3"><br/></span></p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s3">DOCTOR: And how do you know that?<br/>NANCY: 'Cos I do. And I'm telling you, don't answer it.<br/>DOCTOR: Well, if you know so much, tell me this. How can it be ringing? It's not even a real phone. It's not connected, it's not<br/>(Nancy has gone, so he answers the phone.)<br/>DOCTOR: Hello? Hello? This is the Doctor speaking. How may I help you?<br/>CHILD [OC]: Mummy? Mummy?<br/>DOCTOR: Who is this? Who's speaking?<br/>CHILD [OC]: Are you my mummy?<br/>DOCTOR: Who is this?<br/>CHILD [OC]: Mummy? </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“That’s getting really creepy” Amy said but Rose responded “it gets a lot worse” which made everyone nervous.</span> <span class="s3"><br/></span></p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s3">DOCTOR: How did you ring here? This isn't a real phone. It's not wired up to anything.<br/>CHILD [OC]: Mummy?<br/>(The dialling tone. The Doctor knocks on the Tardis door.)<br/>DOCTOR: Rose? Rose, are you in there?<br/>(He hears a noise and runs out of the alley.)</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2"> <strong>[Street]</strong> </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s3">MRS LLOYD [OC]: The planes are coming. Can't you hear them? Into the shelter. None of your nonsense, now move it!<br/>(The Doctor climbs onto a dustbin and looks over the wall into a back garden, where a well-fed middle-aged woman is shepherding a young boy into an air raid shelter.)<br/>MRS LLOYD: Come on, hurry up, get in there. Come on. Arthur! Arthur, Will you hurry up? Didn't you hear the siren?<br/>(Her equally well-fed husband comes out of the house.)<br/>LLOYD: Middle of dinner, every night. Blooming Germans. Don't you eat?<br/>MRS LLOYD: I can hear the planes!<br/>LLOYD: Don't you eat? </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone was laughing at this and 9 muttered “humans” but he had a fond smile on his face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/><em>MRS LLOYD: Oh, keep your voice down, will you? It's an air raid! Get in. Look, there's a war on.</em><br/><em>LLOYD: I know there's a war on. Don't push me. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Everyone started laughing even harder at this. </span> <span class="s3"><br/></span></p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s3">(With the family safely in the shelter, the Doctor watches Nancy enter the garden and go into the house. Once in the kitchen, she starts taking tinned goods from a cupboard.<br/>Meanwhile, dangling over the Thames near St Paul's, Rose has an excellent view of a typical night raid during the Blitz.)</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This goes for all of you” 11 said looking around at everyone “don’t go grabing onto random things dangling in mid air like that, anything may happen”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2"> <strong>[Officer's mess]</strong> </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s3">(An officer in a great coat stands on a balcony using a pair of very non-WW2 binoculars. He spots Rose in her predicament.)</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And here I am!” Jack cheered happily and Rose just rolled her while smiling and chuckling at Jack.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><em>OFFICER: Get those lights out, please. Everyone down to the shelter.</em><br/><em>ALGY: Jack? Are you going down to the shelter? Only I've got to go off on some silly guard duty. Ah, barrage balloon, eh? Must've come loose. Happens now and then. Don't you RAF boys use them for target practice?</em><br/><em>(Jack zooms in on Rose's derriere and speaks with an American accent.)</em><br/><em>JACK: Excellent bottom.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone laughed a bit and Rose jokingly threw a pillow at his face. “Where’d you get the pillow from?” Jack asked and Rose just shrugged and said “don’t know, it just appeared.” At this Missy got an evil smirk on her face to which Nardole said “don’t even think about it!” Missy pouted and said “you never let me have any fun.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/><em>ALGY: I say, old man, there's a time and a place. Look, you should really be off.</em><br/><em>JACK: Sorry, old man. I've got to go meet a girl. But you've got an excellent bottom too.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone continued to laugh at this.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">[<strong>The Lloyd's dining room]</strong></span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s3">(Nancy finishes filling her little sack with provisions and heads for the front door. In the hallway she stops and looks into another room and smiles, then goes outside into the street, where she whistles twice then goes back inside. A pair of urchins run in to see the feast she's discovered.)</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/><em>NANCY: Many kids out there?</em><br/><em>JIM: Yes, miss.</em><br/><em>(Jim and his friend dive for the food.)</em><br/><em>NANCY: Ah! Still carving. Sit and wait. We've got the whole air raid.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She’s providing food for homeless children.” Donna said and Rose said “Yeah, she was amazing.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/><em>JIM: Look at that. Bet it's off the black market.</em><br/><em>NANCY: That's enough.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s2">[Mid-air]</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s3">(High over Westminster, Rose finally loses her grip on the thick rope. Screaming, she falls, and is caught in a beam.)</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks for that” Rose said and Jack smiled and said “it’s nothing.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><em>JACK [OC]: Okay, okay, I've got you.</em><br/><em>ROSE: Who's got me? Who's got me, and you know, how?</em><br/><em>JACK [OC]: I'm just programming your descent pattern. Keep as still as you can and keep your hands and feet inside the light field.</em><br/><em>ROSE: Descent pattern?</em><br/><em>JACK [OC]: Oh, and could you switch off your cell phone? No, seriously, it interferes with my instrumen</em>t. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No one ever believes that” Amy said Nardole said “It's normally true you know.” Missy then said “Yeah, but where the fun in following the rules."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><em>ROSE: You know, no one ever believes that.</em><br/><em>(Rose turns off her phone.)</em><br/><em>JACK [OC]: Thank you. That's much better.</em><br/><em>ROSE: Oh, yeah, that's a real load off, that is. I'm hanging in the sky in the middle of a German air raid with the Union Jack across my chest, but hey, my mobile phone's off.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone laughed at this as well.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/><em>JACK [OC]: Be with you in a moment.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s2">[Jack's spaceship]</span> </strong> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s3">COMPUTER: The mobile communication device indicates non-contemporaneous life form.<br/>JACK: She's not from around here, no. Ready for you?</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s2">[Mid-air]</span> </strong> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><em>JACK [OC]: Hold tight!</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“To what?” Clara asked and Jack just shrugged.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">ROSE: To what?</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s3">Everyone laughed at this and 11 said </span><span class="s1">“Great minds think alike.” Clara smiled at this, remembering when she used to travel with 11. She enjoyed travelling with 12 but it wasn’t the same as travelling with 11 and she missed his more child like attitude.</span> <span class="s3"><br/></span></p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s3">JACK: Fair point.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <em> <span class="s2">[Jack's spaceship]</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s3">(Rose hurtles down the light field into Jack's arms.)<br/>JACK: I've got you. You're fine, you're just fine. The tractor beam, it can scramble your head just a little.<br/>ROSE: Hello.<br/>JACK: Hello.<br/>ROSE: Hello. Sorry, that was hello twice there. Dull, but you know, thorough.<br/>JACK: Are you all right?<br/>ROSE: Fine.<br/>(Jack puts Rose down.)<br/>ROSE: Why, are you expecting me to faint or something?<br/>JACK: You look a little dizzy.<br/>ROSE: What about you? You're not even in focus. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Everyone laughed a bit more, relieved that Rose was temporarily out of danger but also knowing that this was not the end of the danger.</span> <span class="s3"><br/></span></p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s3">(Rose faints into his arms and he puts her on a nearby bunk.)</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s2">[The Lloyd's dining room]</span> </strong> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">(<em>Something watches two more small boys run down the street to join the feast.)</em><br/><em>ERNIE: It's got to be black market. You couldn't get all this on coupons.</em><br/><em>NANCY: Ernie, how many times? We are guests in this house. We will not make comments of that kind. Washing up.</em><br/><em>(The children laugh.) </em></span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Everyone smiled at this, they all liked Nancy. Even Missy liked her a bit.</span> <span class="s3"><br/></span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><em>ERNIE: Oh, Nancy.</em><br/><em>NANCY: Haven't seen you at one of these before.</em><br/><em>BOY: He told me about it.</em><br/><em>NANCY: Sleeping rough?</em><br/><em>BOY: Yes, miss.</em><br/><em>NANCY: All right, then. One slice each, and I want to see everyone chewing properly.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donna said with a fond smile “she sounds like Grandad” 10 considered this before saying “I guess so.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/><em>(A plate of slices of meat is handed round.)</em><br/><em>JIM: Thank you, miss.</em><br/><em>ERNIE: Thanks, miss.</em><br/><em>BOY: Thank you miss.</em><br/><em>DOCTOR: Thanks, miss! </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Everyone giggled at this and Donna said "Poor kids, you probably terrified them."</span> <span class="s3"><br/></span></p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s3">(The children panic.)<br/>NANCY: It's all right. Everybody stay where you are!<br/>DOCTOR: Good here, innit? Who's got the salt?<br/>NANCY: Back in your seats. He shouldn't be here either.<br/>DOCTOR: So, you lot, what's the story?<br/>ERNIE: What do you mean?<br/>DOCTOR: You're homeless, right? Living rough?<br/>JIM: Why do you want to know that? Are you a copper?<br/>DOCTOR: Of course I'm not a copper. What's a copper going to do with you lot anyway? Arrest you for starving? I make it 1941. You lot shouldn't even be in London. You should've been evacuated to the country by now. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good point, surely they’d be safer in the country” Rose said but 10 said “maybe, but sometimes children would take the bombs over what they experienced in the countryside.” Almost everyone was saddened by this as they continued to watch.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/><em>ALF: I was evacuated. Sent me to a farm.</em><br/><em>DOCTOR: So why'd you come back?</em><br/><em>ALF: There was a man there </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Poor kid” Martha said sadly as everyone, even Missy although she would never admit, it felt sorry for all the kids.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/><em>JIM: Yeah, same with Ernie. Two homes ago.</em><br/><em>ERNIE: Shut up. It's better on the streets anyway. It's better food.</em><br/><em>JIM: Yeah. Nancy always gets the best food for us.</em><br/><em>DOCTOR: So, that's what you do, is it, Nancy?</em><br/><em>NANCY: What is?</em><br/><em>DOCTOR: As soon as the sirens go, you find a big fat family meal still warm on the table with everyone down in the air raid shelter and bingo! Feeding frenzy for the homeless kids of London Town. Puddings for all, as long as the bombs don't get you.</em><br/><em>NANCY: Something wrong with that?</em><br/><em>DOCTOR: Wrong with it? It's brilliant. I'm not sure if it's Marxism in action or a West End musical.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s actually not a bad idea” said Rory and Martha said "That would make a really good film, or at least a book." 11 contemplated that before saying excitedly "I could do that, I'd make a great film director" but Rory quickly said "No, that is a terrible idea" and almost everyone agreed with him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><em>NANCY: Why'd you follow me? What do you want?</em><br/><em>DOCTOR: I want to know how a phone that isn't a phone gets a phone call. You seem to be the one to ask.</em><br/><em>NANCY: I did you a favour. I told you not to answer it, that's all I'm telling you.</em><br/><em>DOCTOR: Great, thanks. And I want to find a blonde in a Union Jack. I mean a specific one. I didn't just wake up this morning with a craving. Anybody seen a girl like that?</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rose was happy that the doctor was thinking of her but she didn’t want him to worry too much about about her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>(<em>Nancy takes the Doctor's plate away.)</em><br/><em>DOCTOR: What have I done wrong?</em><br/><em>NANCY: You took two slices. No blondes, no flags. Anything else before you leave?</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Naughty doctor” jack teased and 9 jokingly glared back at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/><em>DOCTOR: Yeah, there is actually. Thanks for asking. Something I've been looking for. Would've fallen from the sky about a month ago, but not a bomb. Not the usual kind, anyway. Wouldn't have exploded. Probably would have just buried itself in the ground somewhere, and it would have looked something like this.</em><br/><em>(The Doctor holds up a rough sketch of the craft the Tardis was following. Basically, a tube. A knock on the door makes everyone jump.)</em><br/><em>CHILD [OC]: Mummy? Are you in there, mummy?</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That is getting really creepy” said Donna and Bill “no kidding.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/><em>(The Doctor looks out of the window. It's the boy in the gas mask.)</em><br/><em>CHILD [OC]: Mummy?</em><br/><em>NANCY: Who was the last one in?</em><br/><em>ERNIE: Him.</em><br/><em>NANCY: No, he came round the back. Who came in the front?</em><br/><em>ALF: Me.</em><br/><em>NANCY: Did you close the door?</em><br/><em>ALF: Er</em><br/><em>NANCY: Did you close the door? </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why is she so scared of him?” Martha asked and 11 said “spoilers” and everyone who wasn't there groaned, getting tired of not knowing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s3">CHILD [OC]: Mummy? Mummy? Mummy?</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <em> <span class="s2">[The Lloyd's hallway]</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">(<em>Nancy runs into the hallway and bolts the front door.) </em><br/><em>DOCTOR: What's this, then? It's never easy being the only child left out in the cold, you know.</em><br/><em>NANCY: I suppose you'd know.</em><br/><em>DOCTOR: I do actually, yes. </em></span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Everyone looked at their doctor sadly and the doctors all refused make eye contact with anyone. Missy was the only one who really understood what the doctor meant by this and she placed a comforting hand on 12’s knee. When he looked at her confused she muttered into his ear “don’t expect this show of kindness often. I’m still the queen of evil.” 12 just muttered back “I’ll bare that in mind”</span> <span class="s3"><br/></span></p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s3">NANCY: It's not exactly a child.<br/>CHILD [OC]: Mummy?</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s2">[The Lloyd's dining room]</span> </strong> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s3">NANCY: Right, everybody out. Across the back garden and under the fence. Now! Go! Move!<br/>(The children grab their coats and flee. Nancy speaks to the sole remaining little girl, who can't be more than four.)<br/>NANCY: Come on, baby, we've got to go, all right? It's just like a game. Just like chasing. Take your coat, go on. Go!</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She’s very brave and good with children” Clara notated and 10 nodded and said “Yeah, she was.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s2">[The Lloyd's hallway]</span> </strong> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><em>CHILD [OC]: Mummy? Mummy? Please let me in, mummy. Please let me in, mummy.</em><br/><em>(A little hand comes through the letter box.)</em><br/><em>DOCTOR: Are you all right?</em><br/><em>CHILD [OC]: Please let me in.</em><br/><em>(Nancy throws something that breaks, and the hand withdraws.)</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why did she do that?” Amy asked and Rose said “You’ll find out soon.” Everyone else felt slightly nervous at this, even Missy though if you asked her she would definitely deny it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/><em>NANCY: You mustn't let him touch you!</em><br/><em>DOCTOR: What happens if he touches me?</em><br/><em>NANCY: He'll make you like him.</em><br/><em>DOCTOR: And what's he like?</em><br/><em>NANCY: I've got to go.</em><br/><em>DOCTOR: Nancy, what's he like?</em><br/><em>NANCY: He's empty.</em><br/><em>(The telephone rings.)</em><br/><em>NANCY: It's him. He can make phones ring. He can. Just like with that police box you saw.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, That’s freaky” said Bill and Jack felt his guilt grow at this reminder of what he did but he hid it so no one noticed. He had a strong suspicion however that the doctors all knew how he was feeling.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/><em>(The Doctor picks up the phone.)</em><br/><em>CHILD [OC]: Are you my mummy?</em><br/><em>(Nancy puts the phone back on the hook. The radio starts up in the dining room.)</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <em> <span class="s2">[The Lloyd's dining room]</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s3">CHILD [OC]: Mummy? Please let me in, mummy.<br/>(Then a clockwork monkey starts up.) </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I hate those things” muttered Nardole to which Missy rolled her eyes and said “you know your problem, you hate everything. I mean that along with a lot of other things.” Nardole responded defensively “I do not hate everything!” Missy just raised her eyebrow and was about to respond when 12 cut in saying “I’m sure you can finish this delightful conversation later, right now let’s focus on watching.” Both of them then shut up, Nardole annoyed and Missy smug.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/><em>MONKEY: Mummy, mummy, mummy.</em><br/><em>NANCY: You stay if you want to.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s2">[The Lloyd's hallway]</span> </strong> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s3">(Nancy leaves by the back door. The boy puts his hand through the letterbox again. There is a scar on the back of it.) </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That looks nasty” said Martha, the doctor in her coming out. Rory agreed saying “that should be treated, or it’ll get infected.” Martha then looked at Rory with respect which he returned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s3"><br/>CHILD [OC]: Mummy? Let me in please, mummy. Please let me in.<br/>DOCTOR: Your mummy isn't here.<br/>CHILD [OC]: Are you my mummy?<br/>DOCTOR: No mummies here. Nobody here but us chickens. Well, this chicken.<br/>CHILD [OC]: I'm scared.<br/>DOCTOR: Why are those other children frightened of you? </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’d be scared too if I was there age” Bill muttered but Rose said “it gets worse, trust me.” Jack began to feel even more guilty at this as nearly everyone else wondered how much worse this would get.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s3">CHILD [OC]: Please let me in, mummy. I'm scared of the bombs.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                    </span> <span class="s3">DOCTOR: Okay. I'm opening the door now.<br/>(The boy pulls back his hand and the Doctor unbolts the front door. When he opens it, the boy has gone and the street is deserted.)</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where’d he go?” Donna asked but 11 just said "spoilers" again and in response Donna threw a pillow that had just magical appeared at 11.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s2">[Jack's spaceship]</span> </strong> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">J<em>ACK: Better now?</em><br/><em>ROSE: You got lights in here?</em><br/><em>(Jack turns on the lights. It's a small, cramped, spaceship with bundles of wires hanging from the ceiling.)</em><br/><em>JACK: Hello.</em><br/><em>ROSE: Hello.</em><br/><em>JACK: Hello.</em><br/><em>ROSE: Let's not start that again.</em><br/><em>JACK: Okay. </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Despite the tens atmosphere several people couldn’t help but giggle at this.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><em>ROSE: So, who're you supposed to be, then?</em><br/><em>JACK: Captain Jack Harkness, One Three Three Squadron, Royal Air Force. American volunteer.</em><br/><em>(He hands her his ID card.)</em><br/><em>ROSE: Liar. This is psychic paper. It tells me whatever you want it to tell me.</em><br/><em>JACK: How do you know?</em><br/><em>ROSE: Two things. One, I have a friend who uses this all the time.</em><br/><em>JACK: Ah.</em><br/><em>ROSE: And two, you just handed me a piece of paper telling me you're single and you work out.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At this almost everyone including Jack started laughing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><em>JACK: Tricky thing, psychic paper.</em><br/><em>ROSE: Yeah. Can't let your mind wander when you're handing it over.</em><br/><em>(She gives it back.)</em><br/><em>JACK: Oh, you sort of have a boyfriend called Mickey Smith but you consider yourself to be footloose and fancy free.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Rose’s cheeks went slightly pink at this but she still laughed along with everyone else.</span> 9 and 10 sent her a strange look which she ignored.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/><em>ROSE: What?</em><br/><em>JACK: Actually, the word you use is available.</em><br/><em>ROSE: No way.</em><br/><em>JACK: And another one, very.</em><br/><em>ROSE: Shall we try and get along without the psychic paper?</em><br/><em>JACK: That would be better, wouldn't it?</em><br/><em>ROSE: Nice spaceship.</em><br/><em>JACK: Gets me around.</em><br/><em>ROSE: Very Spock.</em><br/><em>JACK: Who?</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t know who Spock is?” Bill asked and Jack gave a cheerful smile before saying “Rose is making sure I catch up on as much 20th century entertainment as possible.” Bill then smiled at Rose and said “good for you girl.” and Rose smiled back at her happily.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s3"><br/>ROSE: Guessing you're not a local boy, then.<br/>JACK: A cell phone, a liquid crystal watch, and fabrics that won't be around for at least another two decades. Guessing you're not a local girl.<br/>ROSE: Guessing right.<br/>JACK: Burn your hands on the rope?<br/>(A bomb whistles past.)<br/>ROSE: Yeah. We're parked in midair! Can't anyone down there see us?<br/>JACK: No. Can I have a look at your hands for a moment?<br/>ROSE: Why?<br/>JACK: Please? You can stop acting now. I know exactly who you are. I can spot a Time Agent a mile away.<br/>ROSE: Time Agent? </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s a time agent?” Donna asked and 10 responded with a cheeky smile and “an agent of time” Donna sighed and said “Don't know what I expected there.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>J<em>ACK: I've been expecting one of you guys to show up. Though not, I must say, by barrage balloon. Do you often travel that way?</em><br/><em>ROSE: Sometimes I get swept off my feet. By balloons. What are you doing?</em><br/><em>(Jack wraps his scarf around her wrists.)</em><br/><em>JACK: Try to keep still.</em><br/><em>(He presses a button. A glowing bundle zooms into Rose's burnt palms)</em><br/><em>JACK: Nanogenes. Sub-atomic robots. The air in here is full of them. They just repaired three layers of your skin.</em><br/><em>(The glow dissipates and he unties her wrists.)</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, that’s cool.” Said Amy to which Martha added “and super useful.” Jack looked down in guilt again, he kept thinking of how his stubbornness meant  he didn't work out what was going on sooner and how that nearly destroyed the earth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/><em>ROSE: Well, tell them thanks.</em><br/><em>JACK: Shall we get down to business?</em><br/><em>ROSE: Business?</em><br/><em>JACK: Shall we have a drink on the balcony? Bring up the glasses.</em><br/><em>(Jack opens a hatch to the top of his spaceship.)</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">[On Jack's spaceship]</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s3">(The fires of London are burning below, and searchlights pass through where the spaceship is.) </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your ship is so cool” Bill said staring at the screen but 11 said “maybe so, but the TARDIS is much better."  Jack tried to hide his guilt by saying “are you sure about that?” 11 looked at Jack, crossed his arms and said confidently “the TARDIS would overpower your ship with so much coolness it would be funny.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/><em>ROSE: I know I'm standing on something.</em><br/><em>(Jack uses a remote control and the ship appears.)</em><br/><em>ROSE: Okay, you have an invisible spaceship.</em><br/><em>JACK: Yeah.</em><br/><em>ROSE: Tethered up to Big Ben for some reason.</em><br/><em>JACK: First rule of active camouflage. Park somewhere you'll remember.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Trust me as someone who speaks form experience that that is a good rule” 9 said and when Clara asked “will you ever tell us that story?” 9 responded with “maybe one day.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s3">(Jack opens the bottle of champagne and fills the glasses Rose brought with her.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2"><strong>[Nancy's hide-out</strong>]</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"> <em>(Nancy goes to a shack in some railway sidings and hides the food she took from the Lloyd's kitchen. She stands up to see the Doctor, smiling.)</em><br/><em>NANCY: How'd you follow me here?</em><br/><em>DOCTOR: I'm good at following, me. Got the nose for it.</em><br/><em>NANCY: People can't usually follow me if I don't want them to.</em><br/><em>DOCTOR: My nose has special powers.</em><br/><em>NANCY: Yeah? That's why it's</em><br/><em>DOCTOR: What?</em><br/><em>NANCY: Nothing.</em><br/><em>DOCTOR: What? </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone apparat from the doctors where laughing at this but 9 just said “why dose everyone keep insulting this nose?” And Missy responded with “well it is a bit large daring” to which 9 said “oi” But Missy just said “only telling the truth, that’s what you want me to do right.” 12 just sighed and said “not like that .” Missy just shrugged at that and said “at least I’m trying” and 12 said “I suppose so” before they turned there attention back to the screen. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/><em>NANCY: Nothing. Do your ears have special powers too?</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone apart form the doctors laughed at this too and 9 just shock his head and muttered something about humans not understanding true beauty which just made Jack and Rose who where sitting on the sofa with him laugh harder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><em>DOCTOR: What are you trying to say?</em><br/><em>NANCY: Goodnight, Mister.</em><br/><em>DOCTOR: Nancy, there's something chasing you and the other kids. Looks like a boy and it isn't a boy, and it started about a month ago, right? The thing I'm looking for, the thing that fell from the sky, that's when it landed. And you know what I'm talking about, don't you?</em><br/><em>NANCY: There was a bomb. A bomb that wasn't a bomb. Fell the other end of Limehouse Green Station.</em><br/><em>DOCTOR: Take me there.</em><br/><em>NANCY: There's soldiers guarding it. Barbed wire. You'll never get through.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She doesn’t know who she’s talking to” 11 said confidently but Amy and Rory just laughed, Amy saying “you’re terrible at stealth” 11 just said "No I'm not, remember that time I remained undetected in the oval office for a few minuets." Everyone then stared at him and 11 started smirking as Rose said "What?" Rory then rolled his eyes and said "It wasn't that impressive, he got caught after like 30 seconds." 11 looked offended at this which made everyone else laugh.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s3"><br/>DOCTOR: Try me.<br/>NANCY: You sure you want to know what's going on in there?<br/>DOCTOR: I really want to know.<br/>NANCY: Then there's someone you need to talk to first.<br/>DOCTOR: And who might that be?<br/>NANCY: The Doctor.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I guess she’s not talking about you sir” Nardole said and 10 responded cheerfully with “correct, she is talking about a different doctor.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s2">[On Jack's spaceship]</span> </strong> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s3">ROSE: You know, it's getting a bit late. I should really be getting back.<br/>JACK: We're discussing business.<br/>ROSE: This isn't business. This is champagne.<br/>JACK: I try never to discuss business with a clear head. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That is a terrible idea” Rory said but Jack just shrugged and said “maybe, but it’s a lot more fun.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s3">JACK: Are you travelling alone? Are you authorised to negotiate with me?<br/>ROSE: What would we be negotiating?<br/>JACK: I have something for the Time Agency. Something they'd like to buy. Are you in power to make payment?<br/>ROSE: Well, I, I should talk to my companion.<br/>JACK: Companion?<br/>ROSE: I should really be getting back to him.<br/>JACK: Him?<br/>ROSE: Do you have the time?<br/>(Jack uses his remote. The clock face lights up and Big Ben strikes nine thirty.) </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why can’t you do anything cool like that” Bill said and 12 just said “I do cool things all the time” and Bill said “Yeah, But not like that.” The doctors all grumbled at this while everyone else laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><em>ROSE: Okay, that was flash. That was on the flash side.</em><br/><em>JACK: So when you say your companion, just how disappointed should I be?</em><br/><em>ROSE: Okay, we're standing in midair.</em><br/><em>JACK: Mmm-hmm.</em><br/><em>ROSE: On a spaceship, during a German air raid. Do you really think now's a good time to be coming on to me ?</em><br/><em>JACK: Perhaps not.</em><br/><em>ROSE: It was just a suggestion.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And a very good one” 9 muttered under his breath.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><em>JACK: Do you like Glenn Miller?</em><br/><em>(The magic remote again. Moonlight Serenade plays. Jack takes Rose in his arms and they dance.)</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That looks cool but that is a terrible place for a dance” Martha said but Jack said “I knew what I was doing.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s3">JACK: It's 1941, the height of the London Blitz, the height of the German bombing campaign, and something else has fallen on London. A fully equipped Chula warship. The last one in existence, armed to the teeth. And I know where it is, because I parked it. If the Agency can name the right price, I can get it for you. But in two hours, a German bomb is going to fall on it and destroy it forever. That's your deadline. That's the deal. Now, shall we discuss payment?<br/>ROSE: Do you know what I think?<br/>JACK: What?<br/>ROSE: I think you were talking just then.<br/>JACK: Two hours, the bomb falls. There'll be nothing left but dust and a crater.<br/>ROSE: Promises, promises.<br/>JACK: Are you listening to any of this?<br/>ROSE: You used to be a Time Agent, now you're some kind of freelancer.<br/>JACK: Well, that's a little harsh. I like to think of myself as a criminal. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“I like to think of myself as the queen of evil” Missy said casually and Rory said while looking at 12 “seriously, should we be worried?” 12 said while looking at Missy “no, she isn’t planning anything, well maybe but she won’t be doing anything.”</span> A lot of people didn't believe this they trusted the doctor.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"> <em>ROSE: I bet you do.</em><br/><em>JACK: So, this companion of yours, does he handle the business?</em><br/><em>ROSE: Well, I delegate a lot of that, yeah.</em><br/><em>JACK: Well, maybe we should go find him.</em><br/><em>ROSE: And how're you going to do that?</em><br/><em>JACK: Easy. I'll do a scan for alien tech.</em><br/><em>ROSE: Finally, a professional.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oi, I am professional.” Said 9 but Rose just shrugged and said “you should actually use alien tech then.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s2">[Limehouse Green]</span> </strong> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"> <em>(The Doctor uses super-binoculars to scan the area.)</em><br/><em>NANCY: The bomb's under that tarpaulin. They put the fence up over night. See that building? The hospital.</em><br/><em>DOCTOR: What about it?</em><br/><em>NANCY: That's where the doctor is. You should talk to him.</em><br/><em>DOCTOR: For now, I'm more interested in getting in there.</em><br/><em>NANCY: Talk to the doctor first.</em><br/><em>DOCTOR: Why?</em><br/><em>NANCY: Because then maybe you won't want to get inside.</em><br/><em>DOCTOR: Where're you going?</em><br/><em>NANCY: There was a lot of food in that house. I've got mouths to feed. Should be safe enough now. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Even after everything that happened she’s thinking of the kids first, she is brave.” Said Clara</span> impressed and everyone apart from Missy nodded.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><em>DOCTOR: Can I ask you a question? Who did you lose?</em><br/><em>NANCY: What?</em><br/><em>DOCTOR: The way you look after all those kids. It's because you lost somebody, isn't it? You're doing all this to make up for it.</em><br/><em>NANCY: My little brother. Jamie. One night I went out looking for food. Same night that thing fell. I told him not to follow me, I told him it was dangerous, but he just. He just didn't like being on his own.</em><br/><em>DOCTOR: What happened?</em><br/><em>NANCY: In the middle of an air raid? What do you think happened?</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Poor kid” Amy said sadly as everyone else thought, they had all lost people and they knew how hard it was. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/><em>DOCTOR: Amazing.</em><br/><em>NANCY: What is?</em><br/><em>DOCTOR: 1941. Right now, not very far from here, the German war machine is rolling up the map of Europe. Country after country, falling like dominoes. Nothing can stop it. Nothing. Until one, tiny, damp little island says no. No. Not here. A mouse in front of a lion. You're amazing, the lot of you. Don't know what you do to Hitler, but you frighten the hell out of me. Off you go then do what you've got to do. Save the world.</em><br/><em>(Something watches Nancy walk away.)</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why’s he following her?” Donna asked but 11 just put his finger to his lips and said "spoilers." This time half the room through pillows at him and he had to cover his head with his arms and everyone started laughing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s2">[Albion Hospital ward]</span> </strong> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s3">(The Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver to open the padlock on the ornate metal gates to the hospital grounds. Inside the long, dark wards, every bed has a very still patient in it, and they are all wearing gasmasks. An elderly, grumpy doctor appears, leaning on a walking stick.)<br/>CONSTANTINE: You'll find them everywhere. In every bed, in every ward. Hundreds of them. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“How did that happen?” Clara asked sadly and Jack muttered guilty and quietly “it was all my fault”</span> so only Rose could hear and she muttered back "Not your fault." Jack smiled back but he didn't feel any better.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><em>DOCTOR: Yes, I saw. Why are they still wearing gas masks?</em><br/><em>CONSTANTINE: They're not. Who are you?</em><br/><em>DOCTOR: I'm, er. Are you the doctor?</em><br/><em>CONSTANTINE: Doctor Constantine. And you are?</em><br/><em>DOCTOR: Nancy sent me.</em><br/><em>CONSTANTINE: Nancy? That means you must've been asking about the bomb.</em><br/><em>DOCTOR: Yes.</em><br/><em>CONSTANTINE: What do you know about it?</em><br/><em>DOCTOR: Nothing. Why I was asking. What do you know?</em><br/><em>CONSTANTINE: Only what it's done.</em><br/><em>DOCTOR: These people, they were all caught up in the blast?</em><br/><em>CONSTANTINE: None of them were.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“But then how did this happened “ Martha asked and 11 said “spoilers”</span> before covering his head in anticipation but no one threw anything at him this time.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><em>(The doctor chuckles then coughs. He sits in a chair by the desk where the ward sister would usually be.)</em><br/><em>DOCTOR: You're very sick.</em><br/><em>CONSTANTINE: Dying, I should think. I just haven't been able to find the time. Are you a doctor?</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone saddened at this, even though who knew how it would turn out. Even Missy who didn’t show it and would once again never admit it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><em>DOCTOR: I have my moments.</em><br/><em>CONSTANTINE: Have you examined any of them yet?</em><br/><em>DOCTOR: No.</em><br/><em>CONSTANTINE: Don't touch the flesh.</em><br/><em>DOCTOR: Which one?</em><br/><em>CONSTANTINE: Any one.</em><br/><em>(The Doctor points his sonic screwdriver at the nearest patient.)</em><br/><em>CONSTANTINE: Conclusions?</em><br/><em>DOCTOR: Massive head trauma, mostly to the left side. Partial collapse of the chest cavity, mostly to the right. There's some scarring on the back of the hand and the gas mask seems to be fused to the flesh, but I can't see any burns.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s nasty” said Martha sadly and Donna asked "What could off caused this?" 10 said sadly "You'll find out soon."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/><em>CONSTANTINE: Examine another one.</em><br/><em>DOCTOR: This isn't possible.</em><br/><em>CONSTANTINE: Examine another.</em><br/><em>DOCTOR: This isn't possible.</em><br/><em>CONSTANTINE: No.</em><br/><em>DOCTOR: They've all got the same injuries. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That shouldn’t be possible” Rory said confused and everyone, even those who didn't know much about biology agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s3">CONSTANTINE: Yes.<br/>DOCTOR: Exactly the same.<br/>CONSTANTINE: Yes.<br/>DOCTOR: Identical, all of them, right down to the scar on the back of the hand.<br/>(Doctor Constantine also has that scar.) </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No” Donna said sadly as they all realised what was going on.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/><em>DOCTOR: How did this happen? How did it start?</em><br/><em>CONSTANTINE: When that bomb dropped, there was just one victim.</em><br/><em>DOCTOR: Dead?</em><br/><em>CONSTANTINE: At first. His injuries were truly dreadful. By the following morning, every doctor and nurse who had treated him, who had touched him, had those exact same injuries. By the morning after that, every patient in the same ward, the exact same injuries. Within a week, the entire hospital. Physical injuries as plague. Can you explain that? What would you say was the cause of death?</em><br/><em>DOCTOR: The head trauma.</em><br/><em>CONSTANTINE: No.</em><br/><em>DOCTOR: Asphyxiation.</em><br/><em>CONSTANTINE: No.</em><br/><em>DOCTOR: The collapse of the chest cavity</em><br/><em>CONSTANTINE: No.</em><br/><em>DOCTOR: All right. What was the cause of death?</em><br/><em>CONSTANTINE: There wasn't one. They're not dead.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That shouldn’t be possible” Martha said before continuing with "even one of those injuries should kill them."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">(<em>He hits a waste basket with his stick and the noise makes the patients sit up in their beds.) </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What the hell?" said Donna in shock and surprise before Rory said "That's creepy"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s3">CONSTANTINE: It's all right. They're harmless. They just sort of sit there. No heartbeat, no life signs of any kind. They just don't die.<br/>DOCTOR: And they've just been left here? Nobody's doing anything?<br/>(The patients lie down again.)<br/>CONSTANTINE: I try and make them comfortable. What else is there?<br/>DOCTOR: Just you? You're the only one here?<br/>CONSTANTINE: Before this war began, I was a father and a grandfather. Now I am neither. But I'm still a doctor.<br/>DOCTOR: Yeah. I know the feeling. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone saddened at this, especially the doctors and Missy placed her comforting hand back but when he looked at her, her face expression clearly said 'we are never talking about this again.' This made 12 smirk slightly even if he was still sad. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/><em>CONSTANTINE: I suspect the plan is to blow up the hospital and blame it on a German bomb.</em><br/><em>DOCTOR: Probably too late.</em><br/><em>CONSTANTINE: No. There are isolated cases. Isolated cases breaking out all over London. Stay back, stay back. Listen to me. Top floor. Room eight oh two. That's where they took the first victim, the one from the crash site. And you must find Nancy again.</em><br/><em>DOCTOR: Nancy?</em><br/><em>CONSTANTINE: It was her brother. She knows more than she's saying. She won't tell me, but she might Mummy. Are you my mummy?</em><br/><em>(Starting with the mouth, Doctor Contantine's face turns into a gasmask.)</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone stared in horror at this, unable to look away. Missy was the only one who didn’t find it to horrifying (in fact she seemed to enjoy it), even those who had seen it in real life.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s3">JACK [OC]: Hello?<br/>ROSE [OC]: Hello?<br/>JACK [OC]: Hello?</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">[<strong>Albion Hospital corridor]</strong></span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s3">JACK: Good evening. Hope we're not interrupting. Jack Harkness. I've been hearing all about you on the way over.<br/>ROSE: He knows. I had to tell him about us being Time Agents.<br/>JACK: And it's a real pleasure to meet you, Mister Spock. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Despite everything that was going some people couldn’t help but laugh a little at that.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">(<em>Jack walks forward to the ward.)</em><br/><em>DOCTOR: Mister Spock?</em><br/><em>ROSE: What was I supposed to say? You don't have a name. Don't you ever get tired of Doctor? Doctor who?</em><br/><em>DOCTOR: Nine centuries in, I'm coping. Where've you been? We're in the middle of a London Blitz. It's not a good time for a stroll.</em><br/><em>ROSE: Who's strolling? I went by barrage balloon. Only way to see an air raid.</em><br/><em>DOCTOR: What?!</em><br/><em>ROSE: Listen, what's a Chula warship?</em><br/><em>DOCTOR: Chula?</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A few more people laughed a tiny bit at this but everyone was relieved that Rose and The Doctor where reunited.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <strong>[<em>The Lloyds dining room]</em></strong> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s3">(Nancy returns for the remains of the meal. The radio switches on.)<br/>CHILD [OC]: Please, mummy. Please let me in. I'm scared of the bombs, mummy. Please, mummy.<br/>(The front door slams.)<br/>CHILD: Mummy. Mummy.<br/>(Nancy hides under the table as the child walks along the hallway.)</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone tensed, worried for Nancy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s2">[<em>Albion Hospital ward]</em></span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s3">(Jack is using a wrist tricorder thing to examine the patients.)<br/>JACK: This just isn't possible. How did this happen?<br/>DOCTOR: What kind of Chula ship landed here?<br/>JACK: What?<br/>ROSE: He said it was a warship. He stole it, parked it somewhere out there, somewhere a bomb's going to fall on it unless we make him an offer.<br/>DOCTOR: What kind of warship?<br/>JACK: Does it matter? It's got nothing to do with this. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack started feeling even guiltier again which Rose noticed again and she said very quietly “none of us blame you, you didn't know” which Jack just nodded at but didn’t believe.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s3">DOCTOR: This started at the bomb site. It's got everything to do with it. What kind of warship?<br/>JACK: An ambulance! Look.<br/>(Jack produces a hologram of it from his wrist device.)<br/>JACK: That's what you chased through the Time Vortex. It's space junk. I wanted to kid you it was valuable. It's empty. I made sure of it. Nothing but a shell. I threw it at you. Saw your time travel vehicle, love the retro look, by the way, nice panels. Threw you the bait<br/>ROSE: Bait?<br/>JACK: I wanted to sell it to you and then destroy it before you found out it was junk.<br/>ROSE: You said it was a war ship.<br/>JACK: They have ambulances in wars. It was a con. I was conning you. That's what I am, I'm a con man. I thought you were Time Agents. You're not, are you. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone stared at Jack, shocked but Jack refused to meet any of their eyes. Missy was the only one one who spoke and she said "knew it" but everyone ignored her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s3">ROSE: Just a couple more freelancers.<br/>JACK: Oh. Should have known. The way you guys are blending in with the local colour. I mean, Flag Girl was bad enough, but U-Boat Captain? Anyway, whatever's happening here has got nothing to do with that ship.<br/>ROSE: What is happening here, Doctor?<br/>DOCTOR: Human DNA is being rewritten by an idiot.<br/>ROSE: What do you mean?<br/>DOCTOR: I don't know. Some kind of virus converting human beings into these things. But why? What's the point?</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s2">[The Lloyds dining room]</span> </strong> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s3">CHILD: Mummy? Where's my mummy? Mummy?<br/>(An apple falls onto the floor. The child bends to pick it up. Nancy tries to run for the door but the child points and it slams shut.)<br/>CHILD: Are you my mummy?</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, Nancy” Bill cried out nervously as everyone suddenly became even more nervous for Nancy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">[<strong>Albion Hospital ward]</strong></span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s3">(The patients suddenly sit up.)<br/>PATIENTS: Mummy. Mummy. Mummy? Mummy? ROSE: What's happening?<br/>DOCTOR: I don't know.<br/>(The patients and Doctor Constantine all stand up.)</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <em> <span class="s2">[The Lloyds dining room]</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s3">CHILD: Mummy?<br/>NANCY: It's me. Nancy!</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">[Albion Hospital ward]</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s3">PATIENTS: Mummy.<br/>DOCTOR: Don't let them touch you.<br/>ROSE: What happens if they touch us?<br/>DOCTOR: You're looking at it.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <em> <span class="s2">[The Lloyd's dining room]</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s3">CHILD: Are you my mummy?<br/>NANCY: It's Nancy, your sister.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <em> <span class="s2">[Albion Hospital ward]</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s3">(The patients close in on the Doctor, Rose and Jack.)<br/>PATIENTS: Help me, mummy.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <em> <span class="s2">[The Lloyd's dining room]</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s3">NANCY: You're dead, Jamie. You're dead!<br/>CHILD: Mummy. Mummy.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">[<strong>Albion Hospital ward]</strong></span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s3">PATIENTS: Mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Mummy</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">After a moment of silence while everyone registered what just happened Donna said “how did you get out of that?” And despite themselves, everyone who had been there started laughing at the memory of how the doctor got them out of there. This made everyone curious but before anyone could say anymore the words </span> <span class="s3">the doctor dances </span> <span class="s1">flashed across the screen.</span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The doctor dances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don’t own doctor who, the BBC dose</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="s2">[<em>Albion hospital] </em></span>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">(The patients are almost within touching distance.) </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Go to your room. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">(The patients in the ward and the child in the house stand still.) </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Go to your room. I mean it. I'm very, very angry with you. I am very, very cross. Go to your room! </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">(The child and the patients hang their heads in shame and shuffle away. The child leaves the Lloyd's house and the patients get back into bed.)</span></em>
</p><p> </p><p>Everyone was stunned and almost at once they all started to laugh at how ridiculous “I can’t believe that worked” Amy said between laughs and 10 said “Me neither, but I’m glad it did.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: I'm really glad that worked. Those would have been terrible last words. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">[The Lloyd's dining room] </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">(From the window, Nancy watches the child walk away down the street.) </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">NANCY: Jamie.</span></em>
</p><p> </p><p>Everyone was relieved that Nancy was out danger but they all wanted to go and comfort her, Even Missy.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="s2">(<em>She sits on the floor and cries.) </em></span>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">[Albion Hospital ward] </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: Why are they all wearing gas masks? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JACK: They're not. Those masks are flesh and bone. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: How was your con supposed to work? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JACK: Simple enough, really. Find some harmless piece of space junk, let the nearest Time Agent track it back to Earth, convince him it's valuable, name a price. When he's put fifty percent up front, oops! A German bomb falls on it, destroys it forever. He never gets to see what he's paid for, never knows he's been had. I buy him a drink with his own money, and we discuss dumb luck. The perfect self-cleaning con.</span></em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jack looked down guiltily at this which some people noticed so no one said anything but Rose placed a hand on Jack’s lap for comfort.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Yeah. Perfect. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JACK: The London Blitz is great for self-cleaners. Pompeii's nice if you want to make a vacation of it though, but you've got to set your alarm for volcano day. Getting a hint of disapproval. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Take a look around the room. This is what your harmless piece of space-junk did. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JACK: It was a burnt-out medical transporter. It was empty.</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I guess it wasn’t” Amy said and Jack said sadly “I didn’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Rose. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: Are we getting out of here? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: We're going upstairs. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JACK: I even programmed the flight computer so it wouldn't land on anything living. I harmed no-one. I don't know what's happening here, but believe me, I had nothing to do with it. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: I'll tell you what's happening. You forgot to set your alarm clock. It's volcano day. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">(A siren sounds.) </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: What's that? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JACK: The all clear. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: I wish. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">[The Lloyd's hallway] </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">(Nancy heads for the back door and is confronted by a boy in a gas mask.</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Everyone was suddenly nervus for Nancy again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="s2"><em>He takes it off.)</em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Everyone breathed a sigh of relief at this even if Nancy was still in trouble at least it shouldn't be life threatening.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">NANCY: I thought you were Jamie. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">[The Lloyd's garden] </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">(Nancy runs past him.) </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">BOY: Dad! Dad! </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">LLOYD: Ruddy kids! </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">NANCY: Get off of me! Get your hands off me now! </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">(Mister Lloyd man-handles Nancy back inside the house.) </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">MRS. LLOYD: Oi, you! Get in! Get her in there. She's nicked! </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Let go off her” Donna called out angrily and nervously while Missy just said “You do know that you’re talking to a tv right?” Donna just said “Yeah, but I don’t care.” Missy just shrugged before saying “suite yourself” turning to the tv and shouting “Let go of her ya jerk.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">[Albion Hospital] </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JACK: Mister Spock? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: Doctor? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">(They run past the staircase. The Doctor is the next flight up.) </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Have you got a blaster? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JACK: Sure! </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">(They run up to join him outside a secure metal door.) </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: The night your space-junk landed, someone was hurt. This was where they were taken. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: What happened? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Let's find out. Get it open. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: What's wrong with your sonic screwdriver? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Nothing. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">(Jack's blaster disintegrates the lock.)</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, that’s cool.” Bill said and Jack said “thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Sonic blaster, fifty first century. Weapon Factories of Villengard? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JACK: You've been to the factories? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Once. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JACK: Well, they gone now, destroyed. The main reactor went critical. Vaporized the lot. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Like I said. Once. There's a banana grove there, now. I like bananas. Bananas are good. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everyone laughed at this, it was such a doctor thing to do and that was one of the reasons they loved traveling with him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: Nice blast pattern. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JACK: Digital. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: Squareness gun. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JACK: Yeah. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: I like it. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">[Room] </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">(Filing cabinets, electronic equipment and a big mess. An observation window across the room is broken.) </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: What do you think? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JACK: Something got out of here. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Yeah. And? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JACK: Something powerful. Angry. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Powerful and angry. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">(There are child's crayon drawings scattered on the floor and a Steiff teddy bear.)</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Everyone stared at the room in sadness, no matter how creepy the child was the drawings and toy where reminders that he was still a scared child searching for his Mommy.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JACK: A child? I suppose this explains Mummy. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: How could a child do this? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">(The Doctor turns on a tape machine.) </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">CONSTANTINE [OC]: Do you know where you are? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">CHILD [OC]: Are you my mummy? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">CONSTANTINE [OC]: Are you aware of what's around you? Can you see? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">CHILD [OC]: Are you my mummy? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">CONSTANTINE [OC]: What do you want? Do you know </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">CHILD [OC]: I want my mummy. Are you my mummy? I want my mummy! Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy? Mummy? Mummy? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: Doctor, I've heard this voice before. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Me too. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">CHILD [OC]: Mummy? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: Always are you my mummy?. Like he doesn't know. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">CHILD [OC]: Mummy? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: Why doesn't he know? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">CHILD: Are you there, mummy? Mummy? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Some people could feel tears fill their eyes as they heard the child calling out for his mother.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">[The Lloyd's dining room] </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">LLOYD: The police are on their way. I pay for the food on this table. The sweat on my brow, that food is. The sweat on my brow. Anything else you'd like? I've got a whole house here. Anything else you'd like to help yourself to? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">NANCY: Yeah. I'd like some wire cutters, please. Something that can cut through barbed wire. Oh, and a torch. Don't look like that, Mister Lloyd. I know you've got plenty of tools in here. I've been watching this house for ages. And I'd like another look round your kitchen cupboards. I was in a hurry the first time. I want to see if there's anything I missed. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">LLOYD: The food on this table </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">NANCY: It's an awful lot of food, isn't it, Mister Lloyd? A lot more than on anyone else's table. Half this street thinks your missus must be messing about with Mister Haverstock, the butcher. But she's not, is she? You are. Wire cutters. Torch. Food. And I'd like to use your bathroom before I leave, please. Oh, look. There's the sweat on your brow.</span></em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I like her, she’s got sass.” Said Missy approvingly and everyone agreed with her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="s2">[<em>Room] </em></span>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">CHILD [OC]: Mummy? Please, mummy? Mummy? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: Doctor? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Can you sense it? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JACK: Sense what? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Coming out of the walls. Can you feel it? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">CHILD [OC]: Mummy? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Funny little human brains. How do you get around in those things? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: When he's stressed, he likes to insult species.</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“He still dose that” said Clara half annoyed and half fond to which Bill, Amy, Rory, Martha and Donna all agreed but Missy just said "It's because we're better the all of you." but 10 just said "No we're not, you humans are brilliant, much better then us time lords are."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Rose, I'm thinking. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: He cuts himself shaving, he does half an hour on life forms he's cleverer than.</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I do not.” 9 said annoyed but Rose just shrugged and said “you really do.” To which all the humans nodded to the dismay of all the doctors.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: There are these children living rough round the bomb sites. They come out during air-raids looking for food. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">CHILD [OC]: Mummy, please? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Suppose they were there when this thing, whatever it was, landed? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JACK: It was a med-ship. It was harmless.</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly all off the pieces about what had happed to the child fell into place for Missy and she said "Oh" before whispering her theory in 12's ear and in return he gave her a nod and a smile to show that she had got it right.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Yes, you keep saying harmless. Suppose one of them was affected, altered? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: Altered how? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">(The tape runs out.) </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="s2">CHILD [OC]: I'm here!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="s2">"Oh no" several people said nervously as the recognised the noise. Everyone who didn't recognise the noise stared around nervously, wondering what that noise was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><span class="s2">DOCTOR: It's afraid. Terribly afraid and powerful. It doesn't know it yet, but it will do. It's got the power of a god, and I just sent it to </span> <span class="s2">its</span> <span class="s2"> room. </span></em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: Doctor. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">CHILD [OC]: I'm here. Can't you see me? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: What's that noise? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: End of the tape. It ran out about thirty seconds ago. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everyone who hadn’t previously worked out what was going on gasped in fear as they realised how much danger the trio where in.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">CHILD [OC]: I'm here, now. Can't you see me? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em><span class="s2">DOCTOR: I sent it to </span> <span class="s2">its</span> <span class="s2"> room. This is it's room. </span></em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">(The child is there.)</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="s2">Everyone gasped at this, even the people who knew it was coming and Amy cried out "get out of there"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">CHILD: Are you my mummy? Mummy? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: Doctor? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JACK: Okay, on my signal make for the door. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">CHILD: Mummy? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">(Jack aims his blaster at the child. Except it is a banana.)</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Everyone laughed at the unexpectedness of it Jack said “I still can’t believe you did that” but 9 just shrugged and said “bananas are good.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JACK: Now! </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">CHILD: Mummy? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">(The Doctor pulls Jack's blaster from his belt and makes a nice square hole in the wall.) </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Go now! Don't drop the banana! </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JACK: Why not?! </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Good source of potassium!</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Everyone continued to laugh at this, no matter how tense the situation was 9 and Jack’s banter could not be not funny.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">[Albion Hospital] </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JACK: Give me that! </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">CHILD: Mummy. I want my mummy. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">(Jack uses his blaster to repair the hole in the wall.) </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JACK: Digital rewind. Nice switch. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: It's from the groves of Villengard. I thought it was appropriate. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JACK: There's really a banana grove in the heart of Villengard and you did that? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Bananas are good. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">(The wall starts to crack.)</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="s2">"How is that kid so strong?" Clara asked and 11 said "spoilers" only to receive several groans from different people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: Doctor!</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Come on! </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">(But the patients are coming at them from the other direction.) </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">PATIENTS: Mummy. Mummy. Mummy. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: It's keeping us here till it can get at us. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JACK: It's controlling them? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: It is them. It's every living thing in this hospital. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JACK: Okay. This can function as a sonic blaster, a sonic cannon, and as a triple-enfolded sonic disrupter. Doc, what you got? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: I've got a sonic, er. Oh, never mind. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JACK: What? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: It's sonic, okay? Let's leave it at that. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JACK: Disrupter? Cannon? What? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: It's sonic! Totally sonic! I am soniced up! </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JACK: A sonic what?! </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Screwdriver!</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Everyone laughed at this and 11 said as he took out his screwdriver "My sonics cool" to which Rose said "we know you love the old thing" and 10 said "thank you"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">(The child breaks through the wall. Rose grabs Jack's blaster and points it at the floor.) </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: Going down!</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks” Jack said and Rose said “finally, took you long enough.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">[Albion Hospital ward 2] </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">(Jack repairs the hole in the ceiling.) </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: Doctor, are you okay? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Could've used a warning. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: Oh, the gratitude. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JACK: Who has a sonic screwdriver? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: I do. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: Lights. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JACK: Who looks at a screwdriver and thinks, ooo, this could be a little more sonic? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: What, you've never been bored? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: There's got to be a light switch. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Never had a long night? Never had a lot of cabinets to put up?</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Is that really why you made it?” Clara asked and 12 said “maybe” but Missy just said “no, it’s not why.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">(Patients sit up in their beds.) </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">PATIENTS: Mummy. Mummy. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JACK: Door. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">(The blaster doesn't work.) </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JACK: Damn it! </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">PATIENT: Mummy. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JACK: It's the special features. They really drain the battery. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: The battery?</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously?” Bill asked and Jack shrugged and said “not my fault.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">[Storeroom] </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">(The screwdriver gets them into the storeroom.) </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: That's so lame! </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JACK: I was going to send for another one, but somebody's got to blow up the factory. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: Oh, I know. First day I met him, he blew my job up. That's practically how he communicates. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Okay, that door should hold it for a bit. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JACK: The door? The wall didn't stop it! </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Well, it's got to find us first! Come on, we're not done yet! Assets, assets! </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JACK: Well, I've got a banana, and in a pinch you could put up some shelves.</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>As the real danger of what was going on struck everyone Martha asked “How are you going to get out of this?” but 11 just said “spoilers” to which almost everyone groaned again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Window. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JACK: Barred. Sheer drop outside. Seven stories. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: And no other exits. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JACK: Well, the assets conversation went in a flash, didn't it? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: So, where'd you pick this one up, then? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: Doctor. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JACK: She was hanging from a barrage balloon, I had an invisible spaceship. I never stood a chance. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Okay. One, we've got to get out of here. Two, we can't get out of here. Have I missed anything? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: Yeah. Jack just disappeared.</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Wait what, where did you go?” Rory asked and Jack said “Don’t worry, I’ll be back.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">[Nancy's hideout] </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">(Jim is using a typewriter when Nancy comes in.) </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">NANCY: Thought as much. What are all of you doing here? Different house every night, I told you. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JIM: We thought you were dead, or you'd run off. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ERNIE: I didn't. I knew you'd come back for us. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">(Nancy empties out her sack of loot.) </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ERNIE: Found that old thing in the junk. Thinks he can write now </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JIM: I'm writing a letter to me dad.</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“That’s so sweet” Donna said and everyone agreed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ERNIE: You don't even know where your dad is. And how're you going to send it? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JIM: I don't know, stick it in an envelope? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ERNIE: You can't even read or write. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JIM: I don't need to. I've got a machine. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">NANCY: Will you stop making that noise! I'm sorry, Jim. On you go. You write a letter to your dad if you want to. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ERNIE: I know we should've went somewhere else, but we need you, see, for the thinking. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">NANCY: And what if I wasn't here? What if one night, I didn't come back for you? There's a war on. People go out they don't always come back. It happens. What would you do then? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ERNIE: They're wire cutters. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">NANCY: I need you to think about that. Someone's got to look after this lot. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ERNIE: Why? Are you going somewhere? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">NANCY: The bomb site. The one at the railway station. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ERNIE: Why? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">NANCY: The child. That's where he was killed. That's where it all started. And I'm going to find out how.</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Everyone was impressed with her bravery and Martha said “good for her, searching for answers herself.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ERNIE: He'll get you, and then he'll come for us. He always comes for us. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">NANCY: No. Ernie, he doesn't. He always comes after me. There are things I haven't told you. Things I can't tell you. As long as you're with me, you're in danger. Even now, sitting here, you're in danger because of me. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ERNIE: You're the one what keeps us safe. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">NANCY: You think so, Ernie? Then answer this. Jim is sitting there right next to you. So who's typing?</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh God” Rory said as everyone paled in nerves for Nancy and the other kids. “How is he doing that?” Amy asked nervously and 9 said “Watch and it will be explained.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">(The machine finally stops. Nancy takes the paper.) </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ERNIE: Is he coming? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">NANCY: Ernie, as long as you're with me, he's always coming. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">(She throws the paper down.) </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">NANCY: Plenty of greens. And chew your food. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">(Nancy leaves. Ernie picks up the paper. Below Jim's gibberish is Are You My Mummy. Mummy.) </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">[Storeroom] </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: Okay, so he's vanished into thin air. Why is it always the great looking ones who do that?</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oi” said all the doctors in unison and everyone else smirked and Jack said “Thank you Rose.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: I'm making an effort not to be insulted.</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: I mean, men. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Okay, thanks, that really helped. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">(The radio crackles into life.) </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JACK [OC]: Rose? Doctor? Can you hear me? I'm back on my ship.</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“How did you get back there?” Bill asked and 12 said “Watch.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">[Jack's spaceship] </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JACK: Used the emergency teleport. Sorry I couldn't take you.</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine, you did what you had to” Rose said to Jack who said “Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">[Storeroom] </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JACK [OC]: It's security-keyed to my molecular structure. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">[Jack's spaceship] </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JACK: I'm working on it. Hang in there. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR [OC]: How're you speaking </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">[Storeroom] </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: To us? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JACK [OC]: Om-Com. I can call anything with a speaker grill. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Now there's a coincidence. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JACK [OC]: What is? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: The child can Om-Com, too. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: He can? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Anything with a speaker grill. Even the Tardis phone. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: What, you mean the child can phone us? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">CHILD [OC]: And I can hear you. Coming to find you. Coming to find you.</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“This is just getting worse and worse.” Rory said nervously as everyone tensed, scared for the trio even if they knew that all three off them made it out of there alive.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">[Jack's spaceship] </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JACK: Doctor, can you hear that? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR [OC]: Loud and clear. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JACK: I'll try to block out the signal. Least I can do. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">[Storeroom] </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">CHILD [OC]: Coming to find you, mummy. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">[Jack's spaceship] </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JACK: Remember this one, Rose? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">[Storeroom] </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">(Moonlight Serenade comes through the radio.) </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: Our song. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">(Meanwhile, Nancy has made it to Limehouse Green and is cutting the barbed wire. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">A little later, Rose is relaxing in a wheelchair while the Doctor is at the barred window with the ever-versatile sonic screwdriver.) </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: What you doing? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Trying to set up a resonation pattern in the concrete, loosen the bars. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: You don't think he's coming back, do you? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Wouldn't bet my life.</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oi, I was coming back” Jack said and 9 said “I would definitely trust you now” and Jack smile and said “thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: Why don't you trust him? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Why do you? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: He saved my life. Bloke-wise, that's up there with flossing. I trust him because he's like you. Except with dating and dancing. What? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: You just assume I'm </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: What? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: You just assume that I don't dance.</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I do dance” 11 said and Amy said “If you can call what you were doing at our wedding dancing.” 11 looked offended at this and turned to Rory but he simply shrugged and said  “I have to agree with Amy, you are a terrible dancer.” 11 just pouted and almost everyone laughed at his facial expression.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: What, are you telling me you do dance? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Nine hundred years old, me. I've been around a bit. I think you can assume at some point I've danced. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: You? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Problem? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: Doesn't the universe implode or something if you dance? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Well, I've got the moves but I wouldn't want to boast. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">(Rose turns up the volume on the radio. It is still Moonlight Serenade.) </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: You've got the moves? Show me your moves. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Rose, I'm trying to resonate concrete.</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“you trying to avoid embarrassing yourself spaceman?” Donna asked and 9 said “no, just sorting out my priorities.” Donna just said “sure, we’ll believe that.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: Jack'll be back. He'll get us out. So come on. The world doesn't end because the Doctor dances. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">(Rose holds out her hands, and the Doctor looks at her palms.) </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Barrage balloon? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: What? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: You were hanging from a barrage balloon. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: Oh, yeah. About two minutes after you left me. Thousands of feet above London, middle of a German air-raid, Union Jack all over my chest. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: I've travelled with a lot of people, but you're setting new records for jeopardy friendly. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: Is this you dancing? Because I've got notes. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Hanging from a rope thousands feet above London. Not a cut, not a bruise. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: Yeah, I know. Captain Jack fixed me up. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Oh, we're calling him Captain Jack now, are we? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: Well, his name's Jack and he's a Captain. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: He's not really a Captain, Rose.</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="s2">"I was" Jack said and 9 just said "was, not now" and Jack just rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: Do you know what I think? I think you're experiencing Captain envy. You'll find your feet at the end of your legs. You may care to move them. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A lot of people started chuckling at this, they all really liked Rose and her relationship with the doctor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: If ever he was a Captain, he's been defrocked. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: Yeah? Shame I missed that. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">[Jack's spaceship] </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JACK: Actually, I quit. Nobody takes my frock. Most people notice when they've been teleported. You guys are so sweet. Sorry about the delay. I had to take the nav-com offline to override the teleport security. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: You can spend ten minutes overriding your own protocols? Maybe you should remember whose ship it is. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JACK: Oh, I do. She was gorgeous. Like I told her, be back in five minutes.</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A couple of people let out a week laugh at this .</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: This is a Chula ship. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JACK: Yeah, just like that medical transporter. Only this one is dangerous. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">(The Doctor snaps his fingers and the golden glow envelopes his hands.) </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: They're what fixed my hands up Jack called them er </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Nanobots? Nanogenes. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: Nanogenes, yeah.</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Nardole’s and a few others eyes widened as they understood what was going on.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Sub-atomic robots. There's millions of them in here, see? Burned my hand on the console when we landed. All better now. They activate when the bulk head's sealed. Check you out for damage, fix any physical flaws. Take us to the crash site. I need to see your space junk. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JACK: As soon as I get the nav-com back online. Make yourself comfortable. Carry on with whatever it was you were doing. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: We were talking about dancing. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JACK: It didn't look like talking. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: It didn't feel like dancing.</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Quite a few people started laughing at this.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">[Bomb site] </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">(Nancy makes her way to the tarpaulin covered spacecraft. Just as she starts to pull it back, the spotlights come on and rifles are pointed at her.) </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">SOLDIER: Halt! Don't move!</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no, Nancy” Martha said in fear and Rose said “She’ll be fine” but even those who where there where nervus for Nancy.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">[Jack's spaceship] </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: So, you used to be a Time Agent now you're trying to con them? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JACK: If it makes me sound any better, it's not for the money. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: For what? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JACK: Woke up one day when I was still working for them, found they'd stolen two years of my memories. I'd like them back.</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Everyone stared at Jack in pity but Jack refused to make eye contact with any of them. Donna said “That’s horrible, I’m so sorry.” Jack just shrugged and said “thanks”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: They stole your memories? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JACK: Two years of my life. No idea what I did. Your friend over there doesn't trust me, and for all I know he's right not to. Okay, we're good to go. Crash site?</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I can definitely trust you” said 10 and Jack smiled and said “thanks”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">[Bomb site HQ] </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">(Nancy is escorted in. An unwell soldier tries to stand up.) </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ALGY: As you were. Feeling any better? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JENKINS: Just a touch, sir. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ALGY: Chain her up where Jenkins can keep an eye on her. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">NANCY: No, not in here. Not with him. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">(Nancy has spotted the scar on Jenkins' hand. She is handcuffed a chain wrapped around the table leg and sat in a chair opposite him.)</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“He’s been infected” Clara said nervously as everyone tensed, nervus for Nancy.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ALGY: You shouldn't have broken in here if you didn't want to stay. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">NANCY: You don't understand. Not with him. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ALGY: This is a restricted area, miss. You can just sit here for a bit. We're going to have to ask you a few questions. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">SOLDIER: Found these, sir. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">(The bolt cutters.) </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ALGY: Very professional. A little bit too professional. Didn't just drop in by accident then, did you? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">NANCY: My little brother died here. I wanted to find out what killed him. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ALGY: Take the men, check the fence for any other breaches and search the area. She may not have come here alone. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">SOLDIER: Yes, sir. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">NANCY: Please! Listen, you can't leave me here. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ALGY: Watch her, Jenkins. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JENKINS: Yes, Mummy. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ALGY: Jenkins? Sorry, sir. I don't know what's the matter with me. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">NANCY: Look, lock me up, fine, but not here. Please, anywhere but here! </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">(Algy leaves.) </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JENKINS: You'll be all right, miss. I'm just a little. Just a little, just a little. What's the matter with you? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">NANCY: Please, let me go. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JENKINS: Why would I do that? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">NANCY: Because you've got a scar on the back of your hand. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JENKINS: Well, yes, but I don't see what that's got to do with anything. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">NANCY: And you feel like you're going to be sick, like something's forcing its way up your throat. I know because I've seen it before. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JENKINS: What's happening to me? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">NANCY: In a minute, you won't be you anymore. You won't even remember you. And unless you let me go, it's going to happen to me too. Please. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JENKINS: What're you talking about? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">NANCY: What's your mother's name? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JENKINS: Matilda. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">NANCY: You got a wife? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JENKINS: Yes. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">NANCY: Wife's name? You got kids? What's your name? Please, let me go. It's too late for you. I'm sorry, but please let me go. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JENKINS: What do you mmmmm. Mummy.</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Everyone was a mixture of horrified and they all felt incredibly sorry for the man, what was happening to him was horrific.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">[Limehouse Green] </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JACK: There it is. Hey, they've got Algy on duty. It must be important. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: We've got to get past him. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: Are the words distract the guard heading in my general direction? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JACK: I don't think that'd be such a good idea. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: Don't worry I can handle it. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JACK: I've got to know Algy quite well since I've been in town. Trust me, you're not his type. I'll distract him. Don't wait up. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Relax, he's a fifty first century guy. He's just a bit more flexible when it comes to dancing. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: How flexible? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Well, by his time, you lot have spread out across half the galaxy. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: Meaning? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: So many species, so little time. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: What, that's what we do when we get out there? That's our mission? We seek new life, and, and </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Dance.</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not all” Jack said and 10 shrugged and said “Could off fold me” to which Jack just stuck out his tongue back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">[Bomb site] </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JACK: Hey, tiger. How's it hanging? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ALGY: Mummy? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh God” said Bill nervously as Martha said “Get out of there.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JACK: Algy, old sport, it's me. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ALGY: Mummy? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JACK: It's me, Jack. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ALGY: Jack? Are you my mummy? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">(Algy starts to retch, then falls to his knees before his face turns into a gas mask.</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Please tell me we don’t have to see that again” Rory said and 11 said “hopefully not, but maybe” to which a few people groaned and 11 said “I did say hopefully not.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">Rose and the Doctor run forward from the sidings.) </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Stay back! </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JACK: You men, stay away! </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: The effect's become air-borne, accelerating. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">(The air raid sirens start up.) </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: What's keeping us safe? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Nothing.</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“How did you get out off this?” Clara asked in fear and 11 said "because I'm a genius" to which Amy said "you got lucky didn't you."  11 shruuged at this and said "maybe" at the same time as Rose and Jack said "mostly."</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="s2">J<em>ACK: Ah, here they come again. </em></span>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: All we need. Didn't you say a bomb was going to land here? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Never mind about that. If the contaminants airborne now, there's hours left. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JACK: For what? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Till nothing, forever. For the entire human race. And can anyone else hear singing? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">NANCY [OC]: Rock-a-bye baby, on the tree tops. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">[Bomb site HQ] </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">(Jenkins is fully transformed and slumped across the table.) </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">NANCY: When the wind blows, the cradle will rock. When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall. Down will come baby, cradle and all.</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Smart” said Missy approvingly even though she along with everyone else was terrified for Nancy.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="s2">(<em>The Doctor enters and gestures to her to keep singing.) </em></span>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">NANCY: Rock-a-bye baby, on the tree tops. When the wind blows the cradle will rock. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">(The Doctor frees her from the handcuffs.) </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">[Bomb site] </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">(They light up and uncover the spacecraft.) </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JACK: You see? Just an ambulance. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">NANCY: That's an ambulance? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: It's hard to explain. It's from another world. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JACK: They've been trying to get in. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Of course they have. They think they've got their hands on Hitler's latest secret weapon. What're you doing? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">(Jack is keying in the access codes.) </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JACK: The sooner you see this thing is empty, the sooner you'll know I had nothing to do with it. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">(Bang! Sparks, and an alarm. The access panel has a red flashing light.) </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JACK: Didn't happen last time. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: It hadn't crashed last time. There'll be emergency protocols. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: Doctor, what is that? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">[Albion Hospital] </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">CHILD: Mummy? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">(All the patients get up.)</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Several people gasped at this and Amy said “This is just getting worse and worse.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">[Bomb site] </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">(The patients start battering at the hospital doors.) </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: Doctor! </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Captain, secure those gates! </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JACK: Why? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Just do it! Nancy, how'd you get in here? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">NANCY: I cut the wire. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Show Rose. Setting two thousand four hundred and twenty eight D. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">(The Doctor throws Rose the sonic screwdriver.) </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: What? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Reattaches barbed wire. Go!</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you even have that setting?” Nardole asked and 12 said “I like to be prepared for any situation” to which Nardole said “no you don’t, you just waltz in and hope for the best.” 12 just turned to him and said “I'm more prepared then you are" and Missy joined in saying "Yeah, well I'm more prepared then both of you together." Both 12 and Nardole where about to say something when they relaised that Missy was right so the both grudgingly turned back to the TV while Missy had a wide smirk on her face.</p><p>  </p><p>
  <span class="s2">[<em>Bomb site fence] </em></span>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">(As the patients leave the hospital, Rose mends the cuts in the barbed wire. Bombs fall on London again.) </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">NANCY: Who are you? Who are any of you? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: You'd never believe me if I told you. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">NANCY: You just told me that was an ambulance from another world. There are people running around with gas mask heads calling for their mummies, and the sky's full of Germans dropping bombs on me. Tell me, do you think there's anything left I couldn't believe?</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Good point” Rory said “If I was her and all those things had had happened to me I would believe anything as well."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: We're time travellers from the future. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">NANCY: Mad, you are. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: We have a time travel machine. seriously! </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">NANCY: It's not that. All right, you've got a time travel machine. I believe you. Believe anything, me. But what future?</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Everyone saddened at this, all of them where thinking at how terrible everything must look form her prospective. None of them where surprised that she couldn't see anything positive in the future. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: Nancy, this isn't the end. I know how it looks, but it's not the end of the world or anything </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">NANCY: How can you say that?? Look at it. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: Listen to me. I was born in this city. I'm from here, in like, fifty years time. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">NANCY: From here? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: I'm a Londoner. From your future. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">NANCY: But, but you're not </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: What? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">NANCY: German. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: Nancy, the Germans don't come here. They don't win. Don't tell anyone I told you so, but you know what? You win. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">NANCY: We win? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: Come on! </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">[Bomb site] </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">(Jack gets the ambulance open.)</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jack looked down in guilt at this which Rose noticed again and she tried to comfort him by placing a hand on his lap. He smiled up at her gratefully which she returned. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JACK: It's empty. Look at it. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: What do you expect in a Chula medical transporter? Bandages? Cough drops? Rose? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: I don't know. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Yes, you do.</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>By now everyone had worked out what was going on and everyone was terrified for the trio. Jack muttered “I didn’t know” quietly again and Rose said back “It’s okay, we know.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: Nanogenes! </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: It wasn't empty, Captain. There was enough nanogenes in there to rebuild a species. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JACK: Oh, God. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Getting it now, are we? When the ship crashes, the nanogenes escape. Billions upon billions of them, ready to fix all the cuts and bruises in the whole world. But what they find first is a dead child, probably killed earlier that night, and wearing a gasmask. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: And they brought him back to life? They can do that?</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“How is that possible?” Martha asked in confusion and 10 just said “watch.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: What's life? Life's easy. A quirk of matter. Nature's way of keeping meat fresh. Nothing to a nanogene. One problem, though. These nanogenes, they're not like the ones on your ship. This lot have never seen a human being before. Don't know what a human being's supposed to look like. All they've got to go on is one little body, and there's not a lot left. But they carry right on. They do what they're programmed to do. They patch it up. Can't tell what's gasmask and what's skull, but they do their best. Then off they fly, off they go, work to be done. Because, you see, now they think they know what people should look like, and it's time to fix all the rest. And they won't ever stop. They won't ever, ever stop. The entire human race is going to be torn down and rebuilt in the form of one terrified child looking for its mother, and nothing in the world can stop it! </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JACK: I didn't know. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">(The Doctor works on the ambulance while the patients approach.) </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">PATIENTS: Mummy. Mummy. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">NANCY: Rose! </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: It's bringing the gas mask people here, isn't it? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: The ship thinks it's under attack. It's calling up the troops. Standard protocol. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: But the gas mask people aren't troops. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: They are now. This is a battle-field ambulance. The nanogenes don't just fix you up, they get you ready for the front line. Equip you, programme you. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: That's why the child's so strong. Why it could do that phoning thing. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: It's a fully equipped Chula warrior, yes. All that weapons tech in the hands of a hysterical four year old looking for his mummy. And now there's an army of them. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">(The patients surround them, outside the barbed wire.) </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JACK: Why don't they attack? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Good little soldiers, waiting for their commander. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JACK: The child? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">NANCY: Jamie. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JACK: What? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">NANCY: Not the child. Jamie. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: So how long until the bomb falls? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JACK: Any second. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: What's the matter, Captain? A bit close to the volcano for you? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">NANCY: He's just a little boy. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: I know. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">NANCY: He's just a little boy who wants his mummy. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: I know. There isn't a little boy born who wouldn't tear the world apart to save his mummy. And this little boy can. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: So what're we going to do? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: I don't know. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">NANCY: It's my fault. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: No. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">NANCY: It is. It's all my fault. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: How can it be your</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, is she” Missy said and whispered the rest quietly in 12 ear. He gave a smile and said "got it again" just before Donna said “Is she what?” but Missy just imitated 11 "spoilers."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><span class="s2">PATIENTS: Mummy. </span> <span class="s2">Mummy. Mummy. Mummy. </span></em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Nancy, what age are you? Twenty? Twenty one? Older than you look, yes? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">(The bombs get closer.) </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JACK: Doctor, that bomb. We've got seconds. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: You can teleport us out. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JACK: Not you guys. The nav-com's back online. Going to take too long to override the protocols. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: So it's volcano day. Do what you've got to do. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: Jack? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">(Jack vanishes.)</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="s2">"Where did you go?" Clara asked and Jack said "I'll be back again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="s2"><em>DOCTOR: How old were you five years ago? Fifteen? Sixteen? Old enough to give birth, anyway. He's not your brother, is he? A teenage single mother in 1941. So you hid. You lied. You even lied to him.</em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Everyone who hadn’t worked it out said “Oh” at that and Amy said “well that explains a lot then.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">(The bomb site gate opens and Jamie stands there.) </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">CHILD: Are you my mummy? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: He's going to keep asking, Nancy. He's never going to stop. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">CHILD: Mummy? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Tell him. Nancy, the future of the human race is in your hands. Trust me and tell him. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">(Nancy and Jamie walk towards each other.) </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">CHILD: Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">NANCY: Yes. Yes, I am your mummy. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">CHILD: Mummy? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">NANCY: I'm here. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">CHILD: Are you my mummy? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">NANCY: I'm here. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">CHILD: Are you my mummy? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">NANCY: Yes. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">CHILD: Are you my mummy? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: He doesn't understand. There's not enough of him left. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">NANCY: I am your mummy. I will always be your mummy. I'm so sorry. I am so, so sorry. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">(Nancy hugs Jamie and a cloud of nanogenes surround them.) </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="s2"> <em>ROSE: What's happening? Doctor, it's changing her, we should </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Shush! Come on, please. Come on, you clever little nanogenes. Figure it out! The mother, she's the mother. It's got to be enough information. Figure it out.</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Everyone had their fingers crossed and they where all leaning forward in anticipation. Some of them where even muttering “please” under their breath. Even the people who where their where leaning forward in excitement even though they knew what was going to happen.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: What's happening? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: See? Recognising the same DNA. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">(Jamie lets go and Nancy falls on the ground.) </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Oh, come on. Give me a day like this. Give me this one. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">(The Doctor removes Jamie's gas mask.)</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Everyone cheered out in joy and happiness at that.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Ha-ha! Welcome back! Twenty years till pop music - you're going to love it. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">NANCY: What happened? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: The nanogenes recognised the superior information, the parent DNA. They didn't change you because you changed them! Ha-ha! Mother knows best! </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">NANCY: Oh, Jamie. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: Doctor, that bomb. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Taken care of it. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: How? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Psychology.</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously” Bill asked and Rory said “That is not going to work doctor.” 11 just smiled and said “Don’t worry Pond, it all worked out fine in the end.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">(The bomb hurtles towards them, and gets caught in Jack's light beam just before impact. Jack is sitting astride the bomb.) </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JACK: Doctor! </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Good lad! </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JACK: The bomb's already commenced detonation. I've put it in stasis but it won't last long. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Change of plan. Don't need the bomb. Can you get rid of it, safely as you can? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JACK: Rose? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: Yeah? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JACK: Goodbye. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">(Jack and the bomb vanish then reappear.) </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JACK: By the way, love the tee-shirt. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">(And vanishes again. The spaceship sucks up the light beam and flies off. The Doctor summons some nanogenes to himself.) </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: What are you doing? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Software patch. Going to email the upgrade. You want moves, Rose? I'll give you moves. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">(He throws the nanogenes to the waiting patients, who fall to the ground..) </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Everybody lives, Rose. Just this once, everybody lives!</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Everyone was cheering again, it was so unusual when your traveling with the doctor to see a day where everyone lives that they couldn’t help but be overjoyed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">(The patients stand up again, back to normal.) </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Doctor Constantine. Who never left his patients. Back on your feet, constant doctor. The world doesn't want to get by without you just yet, and I don't blame it one bit. These are your patients. All better now. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">CONSTANTINE: Yes, yes, so it seems. They also seem to be standing around in a disused railway station. Is there any particular reason for that? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Yeah, well, you know, cutbacks. Listen, whatever was wrong with them in the past, you're probably going to find that they're cured. Just tell them what a great doctor you are. Don't make a big thing of it. Okay? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">(The Doctor leaves them and an old woman hobbles up.) </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">HARCOURT: Doctor Constantine. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">CONSTANTINE: Mrs Harcourt. How much better you're looking. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">HARCOURT: My leg's grown back. When I come to the hospital, I had one leg.</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hows he going to  explain that?” Martha asked between laughs and 9 said “Don’t know, lets watch and find out.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="s2"><em>CONSTANTINE: Well, there is a war on. Is it possible you miscounted?</em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Everyone started laughing even harder at this, it was such a ridiculous excuse but at the same time none of them thought that they could probably come up with anything better.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Right, you lot. Lots to do. Beat the Germans, save the world. Don't forget the welfare state! Setting this to self-destruct, soon as everybody's clear. History says there was an explosion here. Who am I to argue with history? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: Usually the first in line. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">[Tardis] </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: The nanogenes will clean up the mess and switch themselves off, because I just told them to. Nancy and Jamie will go to Doctor Constantine for help, ditto. All in all, all things considered, fantastic! </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: Look at you, beaming away like you're Father Christmas. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Who says I'm not, red bicycle when you were twelve? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: What?</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“What” almost everyone said at once before Donna said “No way” 11 just said “Yes way, now that was a fun Christmas.” Everyone couldn’t help but laugh at the idea of the doctor being Farther Christmas, it was so like him to do something like that.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: And everybody lives, Rose! Everybody lives! I need more days like this. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: Doctor. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Go on, ask me anything. I'm on fire. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: What about Jack? Why'd he say goodbye?</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Everybody’s mood instantly dropped which Jack noticed so he reassured them saying “Don’t worry guys, I’m fine.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">[Jack's spaceship] </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JACK: Okay, computer, how long can we keep the bomb in stasis? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">COMPUTER: Stasis decaying at ninety percent cycle. Detonation in three minutes. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JACK: Can we jettison it? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">COMPUTER: Any attempt to jettison the device will precipitate detonation. One hundred percent probability. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JACK: We could stick it in an escape pod. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">COMPUTER: There is no escape pod on board. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JACK: I see the flaw in that. I'll get in the escape pod. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">COMPUTER: There is no escape pod on board.</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“That is a really bad design” said Rory as everyone’s mood dropped even more in fear for Jack even though they knew he made it out safely.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JACK: Did you check everywhere? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">COMPUTER: Affirmative. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JACK: Under the sink? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">COMPUTER: Affirmative. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JACK: Okay. Out of one hundred, exactly how dead am I? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">COMPUTER: Termination of Captain Jack Harkness in under two minutes. One hundred percent probability.</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“No” a few people said but Jack just said “don’t worry guys, I’m fine” but he still greatly appreciated the fact that people cared for him despite that they had just seen him do.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="s2">J<em>ACK: Lovely. Thanks. Good to know the numbers. </em></span>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">COMPUTER: You're welcome. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JACK: Okay then. Think we'd better initiate emergency protocol four one seven. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">COMPUTER: Affirmative. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">(A martini appears. Jack drinks it.) </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JACK: Oo, a little too much vermouth. See if I come here again. Funny thing. Last time I was sentenced to death, I ordered four hyper-vodkas for my breakfast. All a bit of a blur after that. Woke up in bed with both my executioners. Mmm, lovely couple. They stayed in touch. Can't say that about most executioners. Anyway. Thanks for everything, computer. It's been great.</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Is that story true?” Nardole asked with some amusement and Jack just nodded and said “100% true.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">(Moonlight Serenade plays. Jack looks down the spaceship and through the open doors of the Tardis, where the Doctor and Rose are dancing.) </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">[Tardis] </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: Well, hurry up then!</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Almost everyone cheered again and Jack said “Thank you for that again” but 9 just said “Its nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">(Jack runs in.) </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: Okay. And right and turn. Okay, okay, try and spin me again, but this time don't get my arm up my back. No extra points for a half-nelson. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: I'm sure I used to know this stuff. Close the door, will you? Your ship's about to blow up. There's going to be a draught. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everyone laughed again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">(Jack shuts the door and the Doctor starts up the engine.) </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Welcome to the Tardis. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">JACK: Much bigger on the inside. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: You'd better be. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: I think what the Doctor's trying to say is you may cut in. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Rose! I've just remembered! </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: What? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">(The music changes from waltz to swing - Glenn Miller's In The Mood.) </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: I can dance! I can dance! </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">ROSE: Actually, Doctor, I thought Jack might like this dance. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">DOCTOR: I'm sure he would, Rose. I'm absolutely certain. But who with? </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s2">(Rose dances with the Doctor while Jack watches. This style he can do, and Rose loves it when he dips her.)</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="s2">Everyone had a wide smile on their faces as the screen cut to black but before any of them could say anything there was another bright flash off light and another person appeared in the room.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Break 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man who had just appeared was one that the doctors 10-12 and Missy instantly recognised. “Master” 10 whispered under his breath as he and 11 shot to their feet. The master then came back to consciousness, sat up and said “what the hell, where am I.” He then noticed 10 and said “doctor, what did you do?” Both 10 and 11 ran round behind the sofas next to the master but when he started to stand up they both pointed their screwdriver at him. The master ignored this however and continued to stand up while saying “where did you bring me?” 11 just responded with “we didn’t take you anywhere.” At this the master looked between the two doctors and said “please don’t tell me there are two of you.” And 10 just said “no, not two” and 11 finished his sentence with “there's 4 and 1 of you.” The master then looked around and saw Missy who was kneeling on the sofa and looking back at him. She gave a small wave and said “hello handsome” but 9 said “don’t flirt with yourself, it’s wired." 12 then looked at Missy in the eye and saw something he hadn't been expecting, there was a deep sadness in her eyes which wasn't unusual but it was even more noticeable then usual. The master looked at Missy with interest and said “a girl, that’s new” to which Missy said “woman, I’m no girl.” After that 10 looked the master in the eye and said “can we have a talk in private please.” He then gestured to a door that everyone swore hadn’t been there before and the master said “fine, but don’t take too long.” They both then exited the room and everyone watched them go.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What was that about?” Amy asked after they left and 11 said “He's a previous regeneration of her and I have no idea what him and past me could be taking about.” There was a short silence after that before people started forming small groups and chatting amongst themselves. Rose and Martha where talking in a corner because Martha wanted to now more about Rose after all the doctor had told her about her, near them Jack was attempting to flirt with Amy much to Rory’s annoyance, 11 was chatting with Clara who had missed travelling with him and Bill, Nardole and Donna where talking to 9, intrigued by the previous version of there friend. Missy however was still sitting where she had been previously, staring at the wall unseeing which 12 noticed so he came over to check on her. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How are you?” He asked and Missy said “fine” without looking up at him. “Are you sure?” 12 asked her while placing a hand on her lap but Missy just leaned back, sighed and said “no, not really.” 12 leaned round so he was looking Missy directly in the eyes and said “do you want to tell me what’s wrong?” Missy took a deep breath, looked 12 in the eye and said “it’s just, I want to be good and be forgiven but what’s the point. I don’t deserve to be forgiven, seeing Jack, Martha, past you but especially past me just reminds me off everything I’ve ever done wrong. You’re little friend Nardole’s never going to trust me fully and he's got good reason not to so what’s the point in trying.” After this Missy looked away from 12 and moved his hand off her lap. 12 just held her hand and said “I forgive you for everything.” Missy just pulled her hand out of 12’s and said “but you’re not like everyone else, you’d forgive anyone for anything.” 12 just sighed and said “there’s only one way to find out if you deserve forgiveness or not, you need to try and do something to earn it. You say that being here brings up bad memories but maybe that’s why we’re here, to face our past and grow stronger from it. And who knows, maybe if he sees you earn redemption your past self might try and get some himself, especially after we help him with the drums which we are going to do when he comes back in here.” Missy looked 12 in the eye before pulling him into a hug. 12 didn’t try and resist even though he hated hugs, instead he wrapped his arms around her. She whispered into his ear “thank you doctor, but do you really think past me is going to want forgiveness, you know him.” 12 just pulled back, smiled and said “who knows, people can surprise you.” Missy just raised her eyebrow and said “I was him, I know how he thinks.” 12 just shrugged and said “well, we can always hope anyway.” They both looked into each other eyes for a moment longer before 10 and the master re-entered the room. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After 10 and the master had left the room and closed the door the master asked “okay, what the hells going on here?” 10 just had a wide smile on his face and the master said annoyed “doctor!” 10 just said “okay, okay. We where all brought here to watch some things, so far we’ve watched an adventure from my ninth regeneration and I guess we’re going to be watching some more things like that.” The master then looked 10 in the eye and said “but why am I here then? I don’t care about your stupid little adventures with your pets.” 10 just looked the master in the eye and said “but I care about you, maybe whoever brought us here brought you hear so you can see the past and try to redeem yourself. I think that's what you is trying to do” The master turned away from 10 and started pacing the small room they where in while saying said “then future me is a disgrace. There is no way that I’d ever become one of your pets because that’s what you want, isn’t it. You want me to give up everything in order to be your pet gallivanting round the universe.” 10 just grabbed the master’s hand and desperately said “What I want is my friend back, you used to be beautiful and I know you can be again if you wanted to be.” The master just pulled his hand out of the doctor’s grip and said “We you can forget that because we will never be friends again.” 10 was about to say something but the master just said “I don’t even know why we were friends in the first place, you never listen too me when I needed you, I tried to tell you about the drums so many times but you never listened to me.” 10 just said “but they can’t be real, they've got to be a figment of your imagination. They have to be” but the master just interrupted shouting back “see, you still don’t listen, so why would I ever want to be friends with you?” 10 then said “because I can help you.” The master turned to look 10 as he took a deep breath before saying “I can help you with the drums.” The master said “but you don’t even believe they're real.” 10 then reached out and grabbed the Master's hand again while saying “that doesn’t mean that I can’t help you.” The master looked down at their hands for one long moment before saying “okay, I accept that doctor. But this doesn’t make us friends.” 10 looked slightly disappointed at this but he put a smile on his face and he said “okay, should we go rejoin the other?” The master nodded and with out another word the two men let go of each others hands and made their way back into the main room.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Rose saw the two men re-enter the room she said “There you are, you took your time, didn’t you.” 10 just said “yeah, sorry about that. Should we continue then?” Everyone agreed and they all sat down to watch the next adventure. The master reluctantly sat next to to 10 and after they where all settled the words ‘the snowman’ flashed across the screen.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The master is from between Utopia and the sound of drums.</p>
<p>I want to do an episode to introduce each of the companions so if you have any recommendations for episodes you want me to do leave them in the comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The snowman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don’t own doctor who, the BBC dose.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“The snowman? What dose that mean?” Amy asked curiously and 11 responded with “don’t know but I’m looking forward to finding out.” 12 glanced at Clara who was looking excited to find out what would happen along with everyone else, he was pretty sure he knew what they where going to watch next and he was worried about how she would react.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">(A shower of snowflakes with teeth heads towards Earth.)</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">[Park]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">(England, 1842. A large hedged area in a suburb, with one big tree and lots of snow on the ground. The other children throw snowballs whilst a lone boy builds a snowman.)<br/>
WOMAN: Walter, don't you want to go and play with the other boys and girls? They're very nice.<br/>
WALTER: I don't need anyone else.<br/>
(A man comes up to her.)<br/>
WOMAN: He never talks to anyone. He's so alone. It's not right. It's not healthy.<br/>
(The man and woman walk back inside a large building.)<br/>
WALTER: I don't want to talk to them. They're silly.<br/>
SNOWMAN: They're silly. Don't talk to them. They're silly. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">Is that snowman alive?” Asked Bill shocked but 12 just said “kind off.” Clara then asked “is this one of your adventure” but 12 just said “no, it’s one of his” while pointing at 11. “Oh goody, looking forward to this then” 11 said while rubbing his hands together before Rory asked “dose that mean we’ll be in it then?” 12 didn’t say anything but instead just stared at the screen which made everyone else nervous for Amy and Rory.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
(Walter runs away from the snowman.)<br/>
SNOWMAN: Don't need anyone else. I can help you.<br/>
WALTER: How?</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">[Institute]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">(50 years later. The young boy is now a sour old man watching men scraping bits of snow off snowmen with nasty toothy grins and into Kilner clip-top jars. He transports the jars back to the GI Institute and goes into a laboratory. There is a large globe on legs three steps up on a dais, which also contains some snow. Electricity crackles around the place.) </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“So is he like some sort of mad scientist now?” Rose asked in an effort to take peoples minds of the depressing idea of what might of happened to Amy and Rory and 10 responded with “looks like it.” Rose then continued with “cool, I’ve always wanted to meet a mad scientist.” At this 9 turned to her and said “why didn’t you say so, I know several mad scientist friends who’d love to meet you.” Rose smiled and said “cool.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
SIMEON: The last of the arrivals have been sampled.<br/>
SNOWMAN: The great swarm is approaching. As humanity celebrates, so shall it end. Will the final piece be ready?<br/>
SIMEON: It's in hand. I serve you in this, as in everything else.<br/>
(Walter Simeon spoons the snow from the jars into the globe.)<br/>
SNOWMAN: And do you keep my secrets, those men who helped us tonight?<br/>
SIMEON: It won't be a problem. I promised to feed them.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Let me guess, he’s lying.” Donna said and 12 said “good guess, congratulations Donna.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">[Courtyard]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">(Simeon stands on a balcony overlooking the yard full of men.)<br/>
WORKER: Beg pardon, Doctor Simeon. It's been a long day. I don't see any food here.<br/>
SIMEON: I do.<br/>
(Toothy snowmen rear up from the ground.) <br/>
WORKER: What is this?<br/>
SIMEON: I said I'd feed you. I didn't say who.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">All the humans apart from Jack looked absolutely horrified at this, Jack, Nardole, the doctors and Missy where all saddened by this but they had all seen things like that or worse so many times that even though it did affect them it wasn’t as bad as the others. The master however just stared at the screen with a grin on his face. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">[Rose &amp; Crown]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">(A familiar looking young woman gathers empty tankards from the tables and takes the tray outside. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Is that you?” Martha asked Clara who responded with “I don’t remember this.” 12 just said “remember the time you split yourself into lots of different versions.” Clara nodded in understanding at this while everyone else was even more confused and 9 said “I’m sorry, what.” Clara just shrugged and said “I jumped into your time line in order to save your life. In doing so I created multiple versions of myself.” Everyone stared at her with newfound respect even if they didn’t really understand.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">There is a toothy snowman in the yard between the inn and the wash house. A man walks past her.) </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">”and here I am” 11 said cheerfully but Amy pointed out “You’ve changed clothes” and 11 said “yes, but I’m sure there’s a good reason why. Amy however just said “you never change your cloths.” Everyone just stared back at the screen silently at this, all of them had a feeling that something terrible had happened. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
CLARA: Did you make this snowman?<br/>
DOCTOR: No.<br/>
CLARA: Well, who did? Because it wasn't there a second ago. It just appeared, from nowhere.<br/>
(The Doctor turns and comes back to examine it.)<br/>
DOCTOR: Maybe it's snow that fell before. Maybe it remembers how to make snowmen.<br/>
CLARA: What, snow that can remember? That's silly. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“That’s not silly, I know plenty of sillier things” 9 said and Donna rolled her eyes said “off course you do.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
DOCTOR: What's wrong with silly?<br/>
CLARA: Nothing. Still talking to you, ain't I? </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Oi” Said all the doctors in unison while everyone else smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
DOCTOR: What's your name?<br/>
CLARA: Clara.<br/>
DOCTOR: Nice name. Clara. You should definitely keep it. Goodbye! </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Wait what, you don’t just wonder away from a mystery like that.” Martha said in a mixture of confusion and worry. 11 just continued to stare at the screen but he said “I don’t know.” 12 just stared blankly at the screen and tried to not draw attention to himself even though several people where staring at him for answers.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
(Clara follows him around the corner.)<br/>
CLARA: Oi! Where are you going? I thought we was just getting acquainted.<br/>
Doctor: Those were the days.<br/>
(The Doctor leaves. Clara starts to return to the inn, then changes her mind and runs after his brougham carriage. It's not a hansom because the driver is in front, not behind.)</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">[Carriage]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">VASTRA [OC]: How refreshing to see you taking an interest again. Was she nice?<br/>
DOCTOR: I just spoke to her.<br/>
(This carriage has a telephonic communications device fitted.)<br/>
VASTRA [OC]: And made your usual impact, no doubt.<br/>
DOCTOR: No, no impact at all. Those days are over. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">Ok, something is definitely wrong, that is not like you.” Bill said and 12 looked down and said “I was in a bad place at the time” he glanced up at Amy and Rory sadly and everyone looked at them as well. They both grabbed each other’s hands as Amy said “something happened to us, didn’t it.”12 just nodded sadly while saying quietly “the weeping angels came back.” Rory pulled Amy into a tight hug before 11 said “whatever happened, I promise you I will not let it happen next time.” Amy smiled sadly at 11 before saying “you said it your self raggedy man, some things even you can’t stop. So if it dose still happen promise me one thing, you will not give up like you’ve done here.” 11 looked at Amy sadly before saying “I can’t promise anything of the sort Pond.” Any then grabbed 11’s hand and said “promise me.” 11 looked into her eyes, smiled sadly and said “I promise.” They all then turned back to the screen but the atmosphere in the room was still sad.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
VASTRA [OC]: You can't help yourself.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">[Vastra's study]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">VASTRA: It's the same story every time. And it always begins with the same two words.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Despite what they had just learnt all the humans, Missy and Nardole couldn’t help but smile slightly at how true that was.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">[Carriage]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">DOCTOR: She'll never be able to find me again. She doesn't even have the name. Doctor. What two words?<br/>
(Clara's head appears through the hatch in the roof.) </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Almost everyone smiled slightly at the irony of that. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
CLARA: Doctor? Doctor who?</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">[Outside Darkover House]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">(A carriage drops off a middle aged man. He is greeted at the door by a servant.)<br/>
ALICE: Good evening, sir.<br/>
LATIMER: Pond's frozen over. Hasn't frozen since the night<br/>
SIMEON: Since the night your children's governess died, a year ago. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Everyone apart from the master saddened slightly at that again.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
ALICE: Doctor Simeon, sir. He insisted on waiting.<br/>
LATIMER: She drowned in this very pond.<br/>
SIMEON: Which then froze. You didn't find her till a month later, when the ice finally melted.<br/>
LATIMER: I recall the incident. It is the sort of thing one remembers.<br/>
SIMEON: The ice remembers too. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“What dose he mean by that?” Martha asked but 12 just said “spoilers.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
LATIMER: Who are you? What do you want here?<br/>
(Simeon gives him a business card - The Great Intelligence Institute.)<br/>
SIMEON: The pond is yours, Captain Latimer, but what is growing inside it, when it is ready, is ours. Good evening.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I guess that’s nothing good” Donna said and 10 said “Yeah, nothing like that ever is sadly.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">[Alleyway]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">(A shapely young woman in leather trousers stands in Simeon's path.)<br/>
JENNY: Well, Doctor Simeon, you're out very late tonight.<br/>
VASTRA: Almost makes you wonder what you've been up to. But then, I have often wondered about the activities of Doctor Simeon and his exceptionally secretive Institute. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“At least someone’s investing” 9 said looking at his future regeneration even though he couldn’t blame him for his choice. It was obvious how close he was to the Ponds and often when people he cared about died or left him for other reasons he thought about giving up. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
SIMEON: Well, I am honoured this evening. The veiled detective and her fatuous accomplice.<br/>
JENNY: At your service.<br/>
SIMEON: You realise Doctor Doyle is almost certainly basing his fantastical tales on your own exploits? With a few choice alterations, of course. I doubt the readers of The Strand magazine would accept that the great detective is, in reality a woman. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“So” Rose said defensively “women are just as good as men” 10 just said “I know, but back then they had very different views.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
(Simeon lifts Vastra's veil to reveal that she is a Silurian.)<br/>
SIMEON: And her suspiciously intimate companion<br/>
VASTRA: I resent your implication of impropriety. We are married. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Good for them” Jack said and almost everyone nodded.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
JENNY: More than can be said for you, eh, dear?<br/>
VASTRA: Now then. This snow is interesting, don't you think? The ice crystals seem to have a low level telepathic field. Almost as if it can detect and respond to the thoughts and memories of the people around it. Memory snow. Snow that learns.<br/>
SIMEON: How fascinating.<br/>
VASTRA: I hope it's listening to the right people. It could be a terrible weapon in the wrong hands, don't you think?<br/>
SIMEON: I think winter is coming. Such a winter as this world has never known. The last winter of humankind. Do you know why I'm telling you all this?<br/>
VASTRA: I am intrigued.<br/>
SIMEON: Because there's not a single thing you can do to stop it. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Or so you think.” Bill said as Missy said “arrogance is often the downfall of villains” she then glanced at the master before saying “I should now.” The master glared back at her before saying “you were once me remember” but Missy simply said “and I often regret that.” The master just turned back to the screen, amazed by how different she was.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
VASTRA: Perhaps I can't, but I know a man who can.<br/>
SIMEON: I look forward to meeting him.<br/>
(Simeon leaves.) <br/>
JENNY: Do you mean the Doctor? He won't help us. He never helps any more, you know that. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">All the doctors looked down in shame at this and everyone was sitting next to them tried to comfort them apart from the master who just rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
VASTRA: Yes, my dear, I do. So pray for a miracle, because I think we are going to need him.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">[Outside the Institute]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">(Simeon is being watched by a manservant with electronic binoculars. Nearby, the Doctor's carriage is rocking.)<br/>
STRAX: They've taken samples from snowmen all over London. What do you suppose they're doing in there? </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Is that a sontaran?” Donna asked, remembering the time she met them. 12 smiled fondly before saying “yeah, that’s Strax. Possibly the only decent sontaran in the universe but he is incredibly thick.” Everyone looked to the screen, interested in this new character.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
(The manservant is a Sontaran.)<br/>
DOCTOR: This snow is new. Possibly alien. When you find something brand new in the world, something you've never seen before, what's the next thing you look for?<br/>
STRAX: A grenade. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Everyone started laughing at this and the master said “I like him” to which 10 responded “Of course you do.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
DOCTOR: A profit. That's Victorian values for you.<br/>
STRAX: I suggest a full frontal assault with automated laser monkeys, scalpel mines and acid. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Did he say laser monkeys?” Martha asked between laughs and 11 said “Yeah, laser monkeys are cool.” Jack said “seriously, their real?” And 10 nodded saying “yep, their great fun if used sensibly.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
DOCTOR: Why?<br/>
STRAX: Couldn't we at least investigate?<br/>
DOCTOR: It's none of our business. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“This is definitely not like you.” Rose said nervously and all the doctors looked down in shame again.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
STRAX: Sir, permission to express my opposition to your current apathy?<br/>
DOCTOR: Permission granted.<br/>
STRAX: Sir, I am opposed to your current apathy. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Everyone started laughing at this again, even though they had only known Strax for a few minutes they already knew that he was hilarious.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
CLARA [OC]: Let me out! </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You locked me in the cart” Clara said annoyed and 12 just looked guilty and said “sorry.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
DOCTOR: Thank you, Strax. And if ever I'm in need of advice from a psychotic potato dwarf, you'll certainly be the first to know. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Everyone was laughing again.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
STRAX: But if the snow is new and alien, shouldn't we be making some attempt to destroy it? Be reasonable.<br/>
CLARA [OC] Let me out!<br/>
DOCTOR: It is not our problem. Over a thousand years of saving the universe, Strax, you know the one thing I learned? The universe doesn't care. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Maybe not, but that doesn’t mean we shouldn’t care. You taught me that.” Missy said looking up at 12 and he smiled back before saying “and that is something none of you should ever forget.” The master just rolled his eyes and thought about how much of a disappointment Missy was. The master wasn’t supposed to care about anyone. He turned his head to the side and saw 10 staring hopefully at him which made him consider what she was saying for a split second before reminding himself that he was the master and therefore he didn’t care about anyone other then himself. He turned back to the screen so he didn’t notice that 10 was still staring at him hopefully.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
CLARA [OC]: In this cab. Oi, Doctor! Let me out! Are you listening to me?<br/>
DOCTOR: Now, we have a problem of our own to worry about.<br/>
CLARA [OC]: Let me out!</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">[Carriage]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">CLARA: Oi!<br/>
DOCTOR: Don't worry. No one's going to hurt you.<br/>
CLARA: What is that thing?<br/>
STRAX: Silence, boy! </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I’m a girl” said Clara slightly annoyed and 12 said “he’s easily confused, genders don’t come naturally to him.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
DOCTOR: That's Strax. And as you can see, he's easily confused.<br/>
STRAX: Silence, girl. Sorry, lad.<br/>
DOCTOR: Sontaran. Clone warrior race. Factory produced, whole legions at a time. Two genders is a bit further than he can count.<br/>
STRAX: Sir, do not discuss my reproductive cycle in front of enemy girls. It's embarrassing. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Everyone started laughing at this, some harder then others.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
DOCTOR: Typical middle child of six million. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“What, seriously.” Donna asked amazed and 10 said “yep, well, maybe that’s a bit of an overstatement but there’re still mass produced in the millions.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
CLARA: Who are you?<br/>
DOCTOR: It doesn't matter because you're about to forget that you and I ever met.<br/>
STRAX: We'll need the worm. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You’ve got a memory worm” the master asked impressed and 12 said “not any more.” The master just shrugged and said “that’s a shame.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
STRAX: Sir.<br/>
CLARA: You'll need the what? The worm? What worm?<br/>
DOCTOR: Don't worry, it won't hurt, but one touch on your bare skin and you lose the last hour of your memory. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You where going to do that to me?” Clara asked shocked and 12 said “but I didn’t” Bill then elbowed 12 who said “ow” Bill then coughed and indicated Clara before 12 added “sorry.” Clara smile back and said “it’s ok, apology accept.”</span>
  <span class="s1"><br/>
(Strax returns.)<br/>
DOCTOR: Where is it?<br/>
STRAX: Where's what, sir?<br/>
DOCTOR: I sent you to get the memory worm.<br/>
STRAX: Did you? When? Who's he? What are we doing here? Look, it's been snowing! </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Absolutely everyone started laughing hard at this.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
DOCTOR: You didn't use the gauntlets, did you?<br/>
STRAX: Why would I need the gauntlets? Do you want me to get the memory worm? </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Everyone continued laughing at this.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
DOCTOR: You.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">[By the carriage]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">(A short time later, Strax is under the carriage.)<br/>
DOCTOR: Well, can you see it?<br/>
STRAX: I think I can hear it.<br/>
(Clara giggles.)<br/>
DOCTOR: Oi, don't try to run away. Stay where you are.<br/>
CLARA: Why would I run? I know what's going to happen next and it's funny. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“It really is” said Martha who along with everyone else could guess what was going to happen next and they were all still smiling amusedly waiting for it to happen.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
DOCTOR: What's funny?<br/>
CLARA: Well, your little pal, for a start. He's an ugly little fella, isn't he? </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Oi, he’s not ugly” said 9 but Nardole just shrugged and said “he kinda is.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
DOCTOR: Maybe. He gave his life for a friend of mine once.<br/>
CLARA: Then how come he's alive?<br/>
DOCTOR: Another friend of mine brought him back. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Is that even possible?” Jack asked and 9 said “I guess so.” All the other doctors looked down guilty at the reminder of what happened to Jack while the master snorted. “Is something funny” 9 asked the master but he just shrugged and said “one day you’ll understand.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">DOCTOR: I'm not sure all his brains made the return trip!<br/>
CLARA: Neither am I. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Everyone laughed at this again.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
STRAX: I can see it.<br/>
DOCTOR: Ooo! Can you reach it? Have you got it?<br/>
STRAX: Got what, sir? </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Even though they had all been expecting it what was going could not not be funny.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
CLARA: Because these are the gauntlets, aren't they?<br/>
STRAX: Sir, emergency! I think I've been run over by a cab. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Everyone was laughing again and Donna said between laughs “he is the funniest character in any of these so far.” Everyone who had appeared in the adventures so far presented to look offended at this, especially the doctors but this just made everyone laugh even more.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
(The Doctor uses the gauntlets to get hold of a large white worm.)<br/>
DOCTOR: There you go. One touch and you lose about an hour of your memory. Let it bite you and you could lose decades.<br/>
(He puts it into a jar.)<br/>
DOCTOR: And you're still not trying to run.<br/>
CLARA: I don't understand how the snowman built itself. I'll run once you've explained. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You’re very brave” Amy said impressed and Clara said “thanks.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
DOCTOR: Clara who?<br/>
CLARA: Doctor who?<br/>
DOCTOR: Oh, dangerous question.<br/>
CLARA: What's wrong with dangerous? </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Everyone smiled at this, agreeing with Clara even if some of them wished that they got into danger situations less often then they did.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
(A snowman appears.)<br/>
DOCTOR: The snow emits a low level telepathic field.<br/>
CLARA: My snowman.<br/>
DOCTOR: It seems to reflect people's thoughts and memories and because it's unusual, somehow it carries a previous shape and<br/>
CLARA: No, Doctor. My snowman.<br/>
DOCTOR: Ah! Interesting. Well, were you thinking about it?<br/>
CLARA: Yes. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Not good” muttered Bill under her breath as Missy said “stop thinking about them.” Clara just muttered “that’s easier said then done.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
(Another one appears, then others.)<br/>
DOCTOR: Well, stop. Clara, stop thinking about the snowmen!<br/>
(The nearest snowman breaths snowflakes at them.)<br/>
DOCTOR: Get down! Clara, listen to me. The snow's feeding off your thoughts.<br/>
CLARA: I don't understand.<br/>
DOCTOR: You're caught in their telepathic field. They're mirroring you. The more you think about the snowmen, the more they appear. Imagine them melting. Picture it. Picture them melted!<br/>
(They get splashed with icy water. The snowmen are gone.) </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“That’s to easy” Nardole said “there’s got to be some catch” he continued and 12 just smirked and said “spoilers.” This meant that it was his turn to revive several pillows to the face from different directions.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
DOCTOR: Well, very good. Very, very good. Ha!<br/>
CLARA: Is that going to happen again?<br/>
DOCTOR: Well, if it does, you know what to do about it.<br/>
CLARA: Unless I forget.<br/>
(The Doctor puts Clara into the carriage.)<br/>
DOCTOR: Don't come looking for me. Forget about me. You understand? </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I don’t think it’s possible to forget you” said Rose to which everyone agreed. All the doctors smiled at this but then they thought about how many lives could of been saved if people just listened to him when he said that.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
CLARA: What about the snow? Shouldn't we be warning people?<br/>
DOCTOR: Not my problem. Merry Christmas. Take her back where we found her.<br/>
STRAX: Sir.<br/>
(Strax drives on, but Clara has already got out of the carriage. She follows the Doctor to -)</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You go girl” Amy said impressed and Clara said “thanks.” Almost everyone smiled at Clara after that, they could all see why the doctor liked her.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">[Park]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">(Where he climbs over the railings and walks on, whistling Silent Night. Seeing that the coast is clear, he jumps up and grabs a ladder, which he pulls down. Clara hides behind a tree whilst the Doctor climbs the ladder and vanishes. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Where dose that lead” Bill asked curiously and 10 responded with “I have an idea.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">There is a clunk, and the ladder rises up and disappears too. After a moment, Clara comes out and tries to jump for the ladder. She gets it on the second attempt.)<br/>
CLARA: Come on.<br/>
(She starts to climb. At the top of the ladder, she waves at passers-by, but they do not see or hear her.) </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“That’s wired” said Donna and everyone agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
CLARA: Hello. Invisible.<br/>
(She is at the base of a spiral staircase. There are footsteps in the air above her.)<br/>
CLARA: An invisible staircase.<br/>
(The ladder retracts again as she climbs. Soon the rooftops are a long way below.)</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">[Cloud]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">(The Tardis is here. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“There’s the old girl” 11 said with a wide smile on his face. Everyone else also smiled fondly at this apart from the master who just rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Clara tentatively steps off the staircase into the cloud, goes over and knocks on the door. She hides around the corner when the door opens.)<br/>
DOCTOR: Hello? Hello? Hello?<br/>
(They both circle the Tardis then Clara heads back down the staircase. The Doctor finds her shawl.)</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“He’s interested know” Amy said and everyone agreed before Bill added “even if he’s stubborn and tries to deny it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">[Institute]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">(More snow samples are fed to the globe.)<br/>
SNOWMAN: Tonight the thaw. Tomorrow the snow will fall again, yet stronger. The drowned woman and the dreaming child will give us form at last. Tomorrow the snow will fall and so shall mankind. She is coming.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Who’s she?” Rose asked curiously and Jack asked “are they talking about that governess that drowned.” 12 just nodded and smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">[Rose &amp; Crown]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">(Clara wakes in a bed. She dresses and leaves, carrying a Gladstone bag.)<br/>
CLARA: Look at that. Must have thawed in the night.<br/>
(The landlord follows her outside.)<br/>
CHILCOTT: I'm begging you, Clara. I'm on my knees. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“No you’re not” Jack joked and a few people smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
CLARA: Elsie is back this afternoon, and I was only helping out. I've got my own work to get back to.<br/>
CHILCOTT: What work? Why won't you ever tell us?<br/>
CLARA: You'd never believe me.<br/>
(In a carriage, Clara draws down the blinds and changes her clothes.)</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">[Outside Darkover House]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">(Clara steps out of the carriage as a prim and proper young woman, to be met by the maid. She speaks very nicely now, too.)<br/>
CLARA: Alice, how smart you look today.<br/>
ALICE: The governess should enter by the back door, unless accompanied by the children. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Well that’s a stupid rule” Martha said and everyone agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
CLARA: And how are the children? Excited about tomorrow?<br/>
ALICE: Francesca, same as ever. Digby says he missed you every day. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“They sound like sweat kids” Amy said and the master said “I hate kids.” 10 elbowed the master and said “shh” The master just rolled his eyes again.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Captain Latimer wants to see you.<br/>
CLARA: Of course. Every day?<br/>
ALICE: Twice on Saturdays.<br/>
CLARA: That's better.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">[Study]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">CLARA: Captain Latimer.<br/>
LATIMER: Ah. Miss Montague, you're back.<br/>
CLARA: In time for Christmas. Apologies for my brief absence. Family illness is so unpredictable. You wanted to see me?<br/>
LATIMER: Francesca has been having nightmares.<br/>
CLARA: Young girls often do.<br/>
LATIMER: Every night this week, she says. Won't tell me about them. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“She should tell him, telling people you trust makes it better.” Rose said and everyone agreed, they’d all had their own fair share of nightmares after all the strange adventures they had been on. The doctors didn’t make eye contact with any one because they knew that what Rose said was right and that they should tell someone about their nightmares but they couldn’t bring them selves to burden any of their friends with the knowledge of what he sees in his dreams.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
CLARA: Perhaps if you asked her in the right way, there's no one she'd rather tell.<br/>
LATIMER: Children are not really my area of expertise.<br/>
CLARA: They are, however, your children.<br/>
LATIMER: You have, if I may say, a remarkable amount of wisdom in these matters, for one so very pretty, Miss Montague. Young, I mean.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I think someone has a crush on alternate you” Jack said while raising an eyebrow at Clara. She just smiled and said “can’t blame him.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
CLARA: I'll see to the children now.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">[Garden]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">(A pair of children are playing chase.)<br/>
FRANCESCA: Miss Montague!<br/>
DIGBY: Miss Montague, you're back!</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“They</span>
  <span class="s2">seem to like you” Amy said while smiling and Clara smiled back and said “thanks, they seem like good kids.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
CLARA: Ah, ah, ah!<br/>
DIGBY: Good morning, Miss Montague.<br/>
FRANCESCA: Good morning, Miss Montague.<br/>
(Clara shakes their hands.)<br/>
CLARA: Good morning, Francesca. Good morning, Digby. Christmas Eve is the most thrilling day, don't you think? Now, what have you two been up to while I've been away?<br/>
DIGBY: I did seven drawings and we saw a dead cow. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“A dead cow?” Rory asked and 10 just shrugged and said “kids notice and remember the strangest things.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
CLARA: Well, how exciting.<br/>
DIGBY: Do your secret voice.<br/>
CLARA: Allo, mates.<br/>
(Sitting on a bench.)<br/>
FRANCESCA: They're not exactly nightmares. Just dreams.<br/>
DIGBY: About our old governess. The one who died. She's haunting Frannie from beyond the grave. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“She probably is to be fair” Bill shrugged and Rory added “wouldn’t surprise me.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
CLARA: Haven't you spoken to your </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">father about this?<br/>
FRANCESCA: You can't talk about things like that to Daddy.<br/>
CLARA: You could try.<br/>
DIGBY: Do you want to see where she died? </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“He seems very cheerful about that” Jack said and Rose shrugged and said “well he is a child.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
(They walk around to the front, and the formal pond.)<br/>
DIGBY: She fell in there, and then it froze. She was in the ice for days and days. I hated her. She was cross all the time. In Frannie's dream she's still down there, waiting to come back.<br/>
CLARA: Everything else has thawed, but this pond is still frozen. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“That is wired” Martha said curiously and Missy said “probably” but 12 interrupted saying “don’t give any spoilers Missy.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
DOCTOR [memory]: The snow is feeding off your thoughts. The more you think about the snowmen, the more they appear.<br/>
CLARA: Frannie, this is important. You dream about her. What do you dream?<br/>
FRANCESCA: She's cross with me. She says I've been bad, and she's going to come out of the pond and punish me.<br/>
CLARA: When?<br/>
FRANCESCA: She said she'd come back for Christmas. Tonight.<br/>
DIGBY: I think Frannie's gone mad, don't you? I think she needs a doctor.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Well it’s good that you’re there then” Amy said but 11 nervously responded with “but will I help, that is the question.” The master then said “I hope you don’t, it’ll be much more entertaining” Missy just said “well I hope you do.” Both the regenerations glared at each other for a moment before the master gave up and turned back to the tv. Missy also turned back to the tv but she had a smug grin on her face.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">[Park]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">CLARA: Doctor! Doctor!<br/>
MAN: What's she looking at?<br/>
MAN 2: She's asking for a doctor.<br/>
(A crowd gathers to watch Clara jumping in the air.) </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“They Probably think you’re mad” Jack said jokingly but Clara just smiled and said cheerfully “aren’t we all.” Jack just smiled back and said “you’ve got a point there.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
CLARA: Doctor!<br/>
JENNY: Now then, that's enough noise. We don't want to attract attention, do we?<br/>
CLARA: I'm looking for the Doctor. Do you know about him? The Doctor?<br/>
JENNY: Doctor who?</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">[Vastra's home]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">STRAX: Do not attempt to escape or you will be obliterated! May I take your coat? </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Everyone burst out laughing at Strax’s continued hilarity. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
(Vastra is in the conservatory, sitting in a peacock chair and surrounded by exotic greenery.)<br/>
JENNY: Sit.<br/>
VASTRA: There are two refreshments in your world the colour of red wine. This is not red wine.<br/>
JENNY: Madame Vastra will ask you questions. You will confine yourself to single word responses. One word only, do you understand? </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“That’s hard” said Martha but 9 said “but actually pretty smart, I might borrow that.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
CLARA: Why?<br/>
VASTRA: Truth is singular. Lies are words, words, words. You met the Doctor, didn't you?<br/>
CLARA: Yes.<br/>
VASTRA: And now you've come looking for him again. Why?<br/>
JENNY: Take your time. One word only.<br/>
CLARA: Curiosity.<br/>
VASTRA: About?<br/>
CLARA: Snow.<br/>
VASTRA: And about him?<br/>
CLARA: Yes.<br/>
VASTRA: What do you want from him?<br/>
CLARA: Help.<br/>
VASTRA: Why?<br/>
CLARA: Danger.<br/>
VASTRA: Why would he help you?<br/>
CLARA: Kindness.<br/>
VASTRA: The Doctor is not kind. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Yes he is” almost everyone said at once but 11 just muttered “not always” thinking about the time lord victorious.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
CLARA: No?<br/>
VASTRA: No. The Doctor doesn't help people. Not anyone, not ever. He stands above this world and doesn't interfere in the affairs of its inhabitants. He is not your salvation, nor your protector. Do you understand what I am saying to you? </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Almost everyone stared at the screen sadly, they had known that the doctor hadbeen in a bad place but they hadn’t quite realised how much he had changed. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
CLARA: Words.<br/>
VASTRA: He was different once, a long time ago. Kind, yes. A hero, even. A saver of worlds. But he suffered losses which hurt him. Now he prefers isolation to the possibility of pain's return. Kindly choose a word to indicate your understanding of this.<br/>
CLARA: Man.<br/>
VASTRA: We are the Doctor's friends. We assist him in his isolation but that does not mean we approve of it. So, a test for you. Give me a message for the Doctor. Tell him all about the snow and what fresh danger you believe it presents, and above all, explain why he should help you. But do it in one word. You're thinking it is impossible that such a word exists, or that you could even find it. Let's see if the gods are with you.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">[Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">(The telephone rings. A proper telephone with a curly cord. The Doctor answers it.)<br/>
DOCTOR: Yes? What? I'm trying to read.<br/>
VASTRA [OC]: Miss Clara and her concerns about the snow.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">[Vastra's home]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">VASTRA: I gave her the one word test.<br/>
DOCTOR [OC]: That's always pointless. What did she say? Well? Well?<br/>
VASTRA: Pond.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Amy and Rory both smiled at this and the former said “That’ll get his attention.” Donna then asked “why” to which 11 cheerfully responded “there’re the Ponds.” Rory then added for anyone who was still confused “it’s her surname.” Almost everyone nodded in understanding at this.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">[Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">VASTRA [OC]: Strax has already suggested where to start investigating.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">[Institute]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">SNOWMAN; Danger. Danger.<br/>
SIMEON: What's wrong?<br/>
SNOWMAN: There is danger here. An intelligence. An intelligence beyond anything else in this time and place.<br/>
SERVANT: Doctor Simeon, sir. There's someone demanding to see you.<br/>
SIMEON: No callers, not in here, not ever. Did he leave his name?<br/>
SERVANT: Sir, it's Sherlock Holmes.<br/>
(A figure in deerstalker hat, cape, walking cane, and with a Meerschaum pipe, unlit.) </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Everyone started laughing at this and Bill said “your Sherlock, that’s awesome” 11 then smiled likes kid in a sweat shop and said “I know right, I’m amazing.” Several people rolled their eyes at this but most people fondly.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
DOCTOR: Oh, nice office. Big globey thing. Now, shut up, don't tell me! I see from your collar stud you have an apple tree and a wife with a limp. Am I right?<br/>
SIMEON: No.<br/>
DOCTOR: Do you have a wife?<br/>
SIMEON: No.<br/>
DOCTOR: Bit of a tree? Bit of a wife? Some apples? Come on, work with me here. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Everyone laughed at the doctors miserable attempt to imitate Sherlock and some of the doctors looked down in slight embarrassment.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
SIMEON: I enjoy The Strand magazine as much as the next man, but I am perfectly aware that Sherlock Holmes is a fictional character. Get out! </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You’ve been busted” Jack said jokingly and almost everyone smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
DOCTOR: Do you have a goldfish named Colin? </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Everyone gave a small laugh at this and the master said “where do you get this stuff from?” But 11 just shrugged and said “don’t know, just comes naturally.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
SERVANT: No.<br/>
DOCTOR: Thought not. Now, ooo. I see this is one of your business cards. It says so on the front.<br/>
SIMEON: Who are you, and What are you doing here?<br/>
DOCTOR: This. Wakey, wakey!<br/>
(The Doctor hits the globe with his cane.) </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Why did you do that?” Donna asked and 11 just shrugged again.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
SIMEON: That is highly valuable equipment. You must step away now.<br/>
SNOWMAN: We are the Intelligence.<br/>
DOCTOR: Ooo. Talking snow. I love new things.<br/>
SNOWMAN: You are not of this world. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Nope” said 10 in a cheerful voice and everyone smiled at him.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
DOCTOR: Takes one to snow one. Right, let's see. Multi-nucleate crystalline organism with the ability to mimic and mirror what it finds. Looks like snow. Isn't snow.<br/>
SIMEON: You must leave here now.<br/>
DOCTOR: Shut up, I'm making deductions. It's very exciting. Now, what are you, eh? A flock of space crystals? A swarm? The snowmen are foot soldiers, mindless predators. But you, you're the clever one. You're Moriarty. So, you turn up on a planet, you generate a telepathic field to learn what you can, and when you've learnt enough, what do you do? You can't conquer the world using snowmen. Snowmen are rubbish in July. You'll have to be better than that. You'll have to evolve. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Not a bad plan but I could come up with a much better one” The master said smugly and 10 just said “your plans normally suck” and the master responded with “they do not.” The next few minutes where spent with both time lords argued about who was right until 9 interrupted and said “will you two stop acting like two year olds, master your schemes are normally terrible but you do have a few good ones and 10, just stop it.” Both of them looked annoyed but they obediently turned back to face the screen.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
(During this speech, the Doctor has sonicked the doors locked.)<br/>
SERVANT [OC]: Sir, it appears to be stuck!<br/>
SIMEON: What have you done? Have you locked the doors?<br/>
DOCTOR: You need to translate yourself into something more, well, human.<br/>
SIMEON: Kick it down.<br/>
DOCTOR: To do that you'd need a perfect duplicate of human DNA in ice form. Where do you find that?<br/>
SERVANT [OC]: Sir?<br/>
SIMEON: Get in here, quickly!<br/>
SERVANT [OC]: I've got a master key somewhere, sir.<br/>
DOCTOR: Now, let's see. Most opened file, most viewed page.<br/>
(The Doctor tosses Simeon's scrap book in the air, and it lands open at a newspaper cutting headed Tragedy at Darkover House.)<br/>
DOCTOR: You know, you really should delete your history. Governess frozen in pond. Gotcha! </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Everyone laughed at this and Nardole said“you do know that not a computer sir” but 12 just said “I do know, I just don’t care.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
SERVANT [OC]: Got it, sir!<br/>
SIMEON: Get in here! Take him downstairs.<br/>
(But the Doctor has already left by the French windows.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Good exit” Jack said approvingly and all the doctors smiled in appreciation.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">[Outside Darkover House]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">DOCTOR: Body frozen in a pond. The snow gets a good long look at a human being, like a full body scan. Everything they need to evolve. Pond. Good point, Clara. What are you doing here?<br/>
(Strax is holding an alien weapon.)<br/>
STRAX: Madame Vastra wondered if you were needing any grenades? </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Why would he need grenades” Rory asked sarcastically and 11 said “I don’t” to which Rory responded “Yeah, I know.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
DOCTOR: Grenades?<br/>
STRAX: She might have said help. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Most people laughed a bit at this.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
DOCTOR: Help for what?<br/>
STRAX: Well, your investigation.<br/>
DOCTOR: Investigation? Who says I'm investigating? Do you think I'm going to start investigating just because some bird smiles at me? Who do you think I am?<br/>
STRAX: Sherlock Holmes.<br/>
DOCTOR: Don't be clever, Strax. It doesn't suit you.<br/>
STRAX: Sorry, sir.<br/>
DOCTOR: I'm the clever one, you're the potato one. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Everyone laughed at this again.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
STRAX: Yes, sir.<br/>
DOCTOR: Now go away.<br/>
STRAX: Yes, Mister Holmes. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Most people laughed a bit at this.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
DOCTOR: Oi! Shut up. You're not clever </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">or funny and you've got tiny little legs! </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">That was a terrible roast” The master said but everyone ignored him.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
(He sees Clara watching from a window. She waves, and he waves back.)<br/>
DOCTOR: Okay, just tell her you're leaving, you're not going up. Leaving. Not going up.<br/>
(But his hand says five and gives the thumbs up.) </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“So you’re going to help” Missy said eagerly before turning to the master and saying “told you so.” The master rolled his eyes but apart from that he ignored her.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
DOCTOR: What was that about? Five minutes, where did that come from? You.<br/>
(He leaves the pond, and the ice begins to crack.)</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">That can’t be good” Jack said nervously and everyone became nervous for the doctor and this alternative Clara.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">[Outside the garden walls]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">(Strax, Jenny and Vastra watch a carriage pull up.)<br/>
STRAX: It's the human male from the Institute. What's he doing here? Suggest we melt his brain using projectile acid fish, and then interrogate him. Other way round.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I like the way he thinks” The master said and 10 muttered “of course you do.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">[Bedroom]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">FRANCESCA: Am I going to have the nightmare tonight?<br/>
CLARA: Definitely not.<br/>
FRANCESCA: How do you know?<br/>
CLARA: Because someone's coming to help.<br/>
FRANCESCA: Who?<br/>
CLARA: You wouldn't believe me if I told you. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“No one would” Rose said quietly, looking at all the doctors, especially 9, fondly.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
FRANCESCA: Is it one of your stories? Your definitely true ones?<br/>
CLARA: Ha! All my stories are true.<br/>
DIGBY: Like how you were born behind the clock face of Big Ben?<br/>
CLARA: Accounting for my acute sense of time.<br/>
FRANCESCA: And you invented fish.<br/>
CLARA: Because I dislike swimming alone. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Most people laughed a bit and Martha said “you’ve got a good imagination” to which Clara said “thanks.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
DIGBY: So what's this one?<br/>
CLARA: There's a man called the Doctor. He lives on a cloud in the sky, and all he does, all day every day, is to stop all the children in the world ever having bad dreams.<br/>
FRANCESCA: I've been having bad dreams.<br/>
CLARA: He's been on holiday. But I am confident he has now returned to work. And as a matter of fact, he's right here.<br/>
(The candle flickers as the door opens.)<br/>
CLARA: Aren't you, Doctor?<br/>
(A woman made of ice enters. The children scream.) </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Okay that’s creepy” said Rory as he and everyone else became nervous for the alternative Clara and the kids.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
CLARA: Bloomin' hell!<br/>
GOVERNESS: The children have been very naughty.<br/>
CLARA: Get back. Now. Quickly.<br/>
DIGBY: You're doing your other voice.<br/>
CLARA: Yes love, did you notice?<br/>
GOVERNESS: Naughty, naughty children.<br/>
CLARA: Run!</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">[Schoolroom]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">DIGBY: What do we do?<br/>
CLARA: Frannie, Frannie, imagine her melting.<br/>
FRANCESCA: What?<br/>
CLARA: In your head. Melt her.<br/>
FRANCESCA: I can't! </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Not good” Clara said as everyone became even more nervous.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
GOVERNESS [OC]: I'm getting impatient!<br/>
(She forces the adjoining door open.)<br/>
GOVERNESS: You have been very naughty!<br/>
DIGBY: What about the man? You said the man was here, the cloud man.<br/>
CLARA: Well, he's not, is he?<br/>
DIGBY: Where's the Doctor?<br/>
CLARA: I don't know!<br/>
PUNCH: Doctor? Doctor? Doctor who?<br/>
(The Punch puppet aims the sonic screwdriver at the Ice Governess, who shatters.)<br/>
DOCTOR: That's the way to do it. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Thank God your here” Martha said as everyone relaxed a bit.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
(Punch kisses the Doctor.)<br/>
DOCTOR: Oi. Ow.<br/>
(Outside the grounds, Simeon activates a device on the back of his carriage that sends snow into the air around the house.)<br/>
FRANCESCA: Where did she go? Will she come back?<br/>
DOCTOR: No, don't worry. She's currently draining through your carpet. New setting. Anti-freeze. And you're very welcome, by the way. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Let me guess, she’ll be back” Donna saidnervously and 12 didn’t make eye contact with anyone. This lead everyone to assume that she was right so there where several groans from different people through out the room but the master just grinned.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
CLARA: I'm very grateful. I knew you'd come.<br/>
DOCTOR: No, you didn't, because I don't. Because this isn't the sort of thing I do any more. Next time you're in trouble, don't expect me to<br/>
(The Doctor is distracted by his reflection in a mirror.)<br/>
CLARA: What is it? What's wrong?<br/>
DOCTOR: Sorry, it's just. Didn't know I'd put it on.<br/>
(He straightens his bow tie, while ice forms on the windows.)<br/>
DOCTOR: Old habits<br/>
CLARA: It's cooler.<br/>
DOCTOR: Yeah, it is, isn't it? It is very cool. Bow ties are cool.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“No, their really not” said Amy and everyone, even the other doctors, agreed. 11 just said while adjusting bow tie “Oi, they are cool.”9 then rolled his and the master said “at least it’s not as bad as that coat or that scarf you used to wear.” 9 just said defensively“I liked both of those” but Missy just said “for once I agreed with myself, those hurt my eyes to look at.” All the humans where now interested but the doctor did not seem interested in sharing and the master and Missy both had smug smiles on their faces. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
CLARA: No, the room. The room's getting colder.<br/>
(A bulge forms in the carpet.)<br/>
DIGBY: She's coming back!<br/>
FRANCESCA: What's she going to do? Is she going to punish me?<br/>
DOCTOR: Er, er, she's learnt not to melt. Of course, she's not really a governess, she's just a beast. She's going to eat you. Run.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“New it” Donna said but she along with almost everyone else leaned forward in nervous anticipation.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">[Entrance hall]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">(They run down the stairs.)<br/>
LATIMER: Children, what is the expla. Who the devil are you? What are you doing in my house?<br/>
DOCTOR: It's okay. I am your governess' gentleman friend, and we've just been upstairs kissing! </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“He’s so jealous of you” Jack said as he along with a few others chuckled a bit.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
ALICE: Captain Latimer. In the garden, there's snowmen! And they're just growing out of nowhere, all by themselves. Look!<br/>
(Alice runs to answer the front door.)<br/>
VASTRA: Good evening. I'm a Lizard Woman from the Dawn of Time, and this is my wife.<br/>
(Alice screams and runs back into -)<br/>
STRAX: This dwelling is under attack. Remain calm, human scum.<br/>
(Alice screams and faints.) </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">Poor girl” said Martha between laughs, everyone else was laughing along with her.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
DOCTOR: So, any questions?<br/>
LATIMER: You have a gentleman friend?<br/>
DOCTOR: Vastra, what's happening?<br/>
VASTRA: The snow is highly localised, and on this occasion not naturally occurring.<br/>
JENNY: It's coming out of that cab parked by the gates.<br/>
STRAX: Sir, one pulver grenade would blow these snowmen to smithereens.<br/>
DOCTOR: They're made of snow, Strax. They're already smithereens. See, Clara? Our friends again.<br/>
LATIMER: Clara? Who's Clara? </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Busted” The master said but 11 just shrugged and said “it probably won’t matter, hopefully.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
DOCTOR: Your current governess is in reality a former barmaid called Clara.<br/>
GOVERNESS: That's the way to do it!<br/>
DOCTOR: Meanwhile your previous governess is now a living ice sculpture impersonating Mister Punch. Jenny, what have you got?<br/>
(Jenny throws a little ball that creates a forcefield at the top of the stairs.)<br/>
JENNY: That should hold it.<br/>
STRAX: Sir, this room. One observational window on the line of attack and one defendable entrance. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“That’s probably the first useful thing the potato’s said” Missy said and 12 said “but luckily not the last.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
DOCTOR: Right, everyone in there. Now. Move it. You, carry her.<br/>
VASTRA: Nice to see you off your cloud and engaging again.<br/>
DOCTOR: I'm not engaging again, I'm under attack.<br/>
VASTRA: You missed this, didn't you?<br/>
(The governess batters against the forcefield.)<br/>
DOCTOR: Shut up.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You did, didn’t you” Jack teased and 9 said “probably, there is nothing like running for your life.” Everyone nodded in agreement with this.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">[Study]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">DOCTOR: Strax, how long have we got?<br/>
STRAX: They're not going to attack. They made no attempt to conceal their arrival. An attack force would never abandon surprise so easily, and they're clearly in a defence formation. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“That’s actually pretty smart” Jack said and Missy responded with “who’d of guessed. Sontarans can be useful.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
DOCTOR: Way, aye, aye. Well done, Straxie. Still got it, buddy.<br/>
(And kisses the Sontaran on the top of the head.)<br/>
STRAX: Sir, please do not noogie me during combat prep. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Most people laughed at this at least a bit.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
DOCTOR: So there's something here they want.<br/>
CLARA: The ice woman.<br/>
DOCTOR: Exactly.<br/>
JENNY: Why's she so important?<br/>
DOCTOR: Because she's a perfect duplication of human DNA in ice crystal form. The ultimate fusion of snow and humanity. To live here, the snow needs to evolve and she's the blueprint. She's what they need to become. When the snow melted last night, did the pond?<br/>
CLARA: No.<br/>
DOCTOR: Living ice that will never melt. If the snow gets hold of that creature on the stairs, it will learn to make more of them. It will build an army of ice. And it will be the last day of humanity on this planet. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You say that a lot” The master complained and 10 just said “not my fault aliens like invading earth.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
(The doorbell rings.)<br/>
DOCTOR: Stay here.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">[Entrance hall]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">DOCTOR: Oi, I told you to stay in there.<br/>
CLARA: Oh, I didn't listen.<br/>
DOCTOR: You do that a lot.<br/>
CLARA: It's why you like me.<br/>
DOCTOR: Who said I like you?<br/>
(Clara kisses the Doctor.) </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The doctors all looked embarrassed at this but Clara looked kinda pleased as well as a bit embarrassed. Rose, Jack, Martha, the master and Missy however all felt a twinge of jealousy flash through them. Martha, Rose and Jack where not surprised by this, they all knew that they had deep feelings for the doctor but it surprised both the regeneration of the master. Even though this feeling of jealousy surprised Missy at first she quickly understood why she felt that way and accepted it. The master however had no idea why he felt like this but he tried his hardest not to let it show. He hated the doctor and the last thing he wanted was for the doctor to think he had any feelings other then that for him. 10 however seemed to notice something odd about the master behaviour but after receiving a piercing glare from him he wisely stayed silent and turned back to the screen.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
CLARA: I think you just did.<br/>
DOCTOR: You kissed me.<br/>
CLARA: You blushed. And we just. Shut up.<br/>
(The Doctor opens the front door.)<br/>
SIMEON: Release her to us. You have five minutes.<br/>
(Simeon turns away and the Doctor closes the door.) </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Well that was rude” said Donna who had noticed the sudden increase in tension after the kiss and was trying to lighten the mood. It didn’t work.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
DOCTOR: We need to get her out of here but keep her away from them.<br/>
CLARA: How?<br/>
(The Doctor takes an umbrella from the stand.)<br/>
DOCTOR: With this. Do I always have to state the obvious?<br/>
LATIMER: Those creatures outside, what are they?<br/>
DOCTOR: No danger to you, as long as I get that thing out of here. You, in there, now.<br/>
(He goes up the stairs and sonicks the forcefield.)<br/>
CLARA: What are you doing?<br/>
DOCTOR: Between you and me, I can't wait to find out.<br/>
(The forcefield turns off then reforms behind him and Clara.)<br/>
DOCTOR: Right, if you look after everyone here, then I can. Clara!<br/>
CLARA: Doctor.<br/>
(They duck under the Governesses arms and run up the stairs.)<br/>
DOCTOR: That was stupid.<br/>
CLARA: You were stupid, too.<br/>
DOCTOR: I'm allowed. I'm good at stupid. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You really are” said Amy, remembering all the times he acted stupidly with them.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">GOVERNESS: That's the way to do it!<br/>
CLARA: Why does she keep saying that?<br/>
DOCTOR: Mirroring. Random mirroring. We need to get on the roof.<br/>
CLARA: This way!<br/>
DOCTOR: No, I do the hand grabbing. That's my job. That's always me!</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">[Roof]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">DOCTOR: Come on, quickly! What are you doing?<br/>
CLARA: My bustle is stuck.<br/>
DOCTOR: Your bustle? </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Despite the tense situation a few people couldn’t help but laugh a bit.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
(The Doctor pulls Clara through the window. She lands on top of him.)<br/>
DOCTOR: You're going to have to take those clothes off. I didn't mean. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">A few more people laughed at the doctor’s poor choice of words while the doctors looked slightly embarrassed.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
CLARA: I know. I understand, I do.<br/>
DOCTOR: Good.<br/>
CLARA: Now, what's the plan?<br/>
DOCTOR: Who said I've got a plan?<br/>
CLARA: Course you've got a plan. You took that.<br/>
DOCTOR: Maybe I'm an idiot.<br/>
CLARA: You're not. You're clever. Really clever.<br/>
DOCTOR: Are you?<br/>
(He throws Clara the umbrella.)<br/>
DOCTOR: If I've got a plan, what is it? You tell me.<br/>
GOVERNESS: That's the way to do it!<br/>
CLARA: Is this a test?<br/>
DOCTOR: Yes. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">At this almost everyone in the room started trying to work out how they were supposed to get out of that situation which the doctors noticed and they all felt some pride for their friends. The master and Missy had already worked out what was going so they where also watching to see who else could work it out.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
CLARA: What will it do to us?<br/>
DOCTOR: Kill us.<br/>
GOVERNESS: That's the way to do it!<br/>
(The Governess turns to snow to get through the window.)<br/>
DOCTOR: So, come on then. Plan. Do I have one?<br/>
CLARA: Oh, I know what your plan is. I knew straight away.<br/>
DOCTOR: No, you didn't.<br/>
CLARA: Course I did.<br/>
DOCTOR: Show me.<br/>
CLARA: Why should I?<br/>
DOCTOR: Because we'll be dead in under thirty seconds. Do I have a plan?<br/>
CLARA: If we'd been escaping, we'd be climbing down the building. If we'd been hiding, we'd be on the other side of the roof. But no, we're standing right here.<br/>
DOCTOR: So?<br/>
CLARA: So!<br/>
(Clara reaches up with the umbrella and pulls the ladder down. The Governess is reforming on the roof.) </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Almost everyone had worked out what was going on but those who hadn’t said “oh” quietly under their breath.</span>
  <span class="s1"><br/>
CLARA: After you.<br/>
DOCTOR: After you.<br/>
CLARA: After you, I'm wearing a dress. Eyes front, soldier!<br/>
DOCTOR: My eyes are always front!<br/>
CLARA: Mine aren't. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">A few people laughed at this.</span>
  <span class="s1"><br/>
DOCTOR: Stop it.<br/>
CLARA: No. I understand you're the previous governess. I regret to inform you the position is taken. Goodnight.<br/>
(Clara taps the ladder, steps onto it and is raised into the air.)</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You look like Mary Poppins” Bill said smiling and Missy said “you’re copying me.” Clara just said “no I’m not.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">[Staircase]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">CLARA: So you can move your cloud? You can control it?<br/>
DOCTOR: No. No one can control clouds, that would be silly. The wind, a little bit.<br/>
CLARA: She's following us.<br/>
DOCTOR: That's the idea. Keep her away from the snow. So. Barmaid or governess, which is it?<br/>
CLARA: That thing is after us, and you want a chat?<br/>
DOCTOR: Well, we can't chat after we've been horribly killed, can we? </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Good point” said Clara as they all watched the action.</span>
  <span class="s1"><br/>
CLARA: How did we get up so high so quick?<br/>
DOCTOR: Clever staircase. It's taller on the inside.<br/>
CLARA: What am I standing on, what's this made of?<br/>
DOCTOR: Super dense water vapour. Should keep her trapped for the moment.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">[Cloud]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">CLARA: Do you actually live up here on a cloud, in a box?<br/>
DOCTOR: I have done for a long time now.<br/>
CLARA: Blimey, you really know how to sulk, don't you?<br/>
DOCTOR: I'm not sulking.<br/>
CLARA: You live in a box! </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“She’s not a box” 9 said annoyed but Clara just said “she didn’t know that.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
DOCTOR: That's no more a box than you are a governess.<br/>
CLARA: Oh, spoken like a man. You know, you're the same as all the rest. Sweet little Clara, works at the Rose And Crown, ideas above her station.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">[Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">CLARA: Well, for your information, I'm not sweet on the inside, and I'm certainly not<br/>
(The Doctor turns on the Tardis light. He's been redecorating, and I like it. A classic six sided free-standing console with time rotor and no nasty pseudo-organic rubbish.) </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You’ve redecorate it” 10 said before adding “I don’t like it.” 11 just said “well you never do.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
CLARA: Little.<br/>
DOCTOR: It's called the Tardis. It can travel anywhere in time and space. And it's mine.<br/>
CLARA: But it's. Look at it, it's<br/>
DOCTOR: Go on, say it. Most people do.<br/>
(Clara does the traditional circuit of the outside and returns.)<br/>
CLARA: It's smaller on the outside. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The doctors 9-11 all looked surprised at this and 10 said “okay, that is a first”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
DOCTOR: Okay, that is a first. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Stop repeating yourself” Jack said jokingly and everyone smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
CLARA: Is it magic? Is it a machine?<br/>
DOCTOR: It's a ship.<br/>
CLARA: A ship?<br/>
DOCTOR: Best ship in the universe.<br/>
CLARA: Is there a kitchen?<br/>
DOCTOR: Another first.<br/>
CLARA: I don't know why I asked that. It's just, I like making souffl</span>
  <span class="s4">�</span>
  <span class="s1">s.<br/>
DOCTOR: Souffl</span>
  <span class="s4">�</span>
  <span class="s1">s?<br/>
CLARA: Why are you showing me all this?<br/>
DOCTOR: You followed me, remember? I didn't invite you.<br/>
CLARA: You're nearly a foot taller than I am. You could've reached the ladder without this. You took it for me. Why?<br/>
(She throws the umbrella to him.)<br/>
DOCTOR: I never know why. I only know who. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“And that includes everyone in this room” 10 said looking around and everyone smiled back at him. The master didn’t look at 10, assuming that he wasn’t talking about him so he didn’t notice when 10’s eyes lingered on him for a split second longer then anyone else.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
(The Doctor holds up a key, then puts it in Clara's hand.)<br/>
CLARA: What's this?<br/>
DOCTOR: Me. Giving in.<br/>
CLARA: I don't know why I'm crying.<br/>
DOCTOR: I do. Remember this. This right now, remember all of it. Because this is the day. This is the day. This is the day everything begins.<br/>
(But as he starts to crank up the console, the Governess grabs Clara from behind and drags her outside. She drops the key.) </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“No!” Almost everyone cried out in fear for the alternate Clara. Clara just looked up at 12 and he looked back at her and she understood what was about to happen. She had known that something had to of happened to that version of herself in order for the doctor to come and find her but she still hoped that maybe she had just chosen to stay behind.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
DOCTOR: Clara! Clara!</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">[Cloud]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">CLARA: Get off of me!<br/>
DOCTOR: Water vapour doesn't stop ice. I should've realised.<br/>
CLARA: Get off!<br/>
DOCTOR: Let her go. Let her go now! Now!<br/>
CLARA: Get off of me!<br/>
DOCTOR: No. Clara!<br/>
(The Governess and Clara fall backwards off the cloud.) <br/>
DOCTOR: Nooooo!</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“nooooo!” Most people called out at the same time as the doctor as they watched Clara fall. Nearly everyone felt incredibly sad at this and 12 looked away from the screen, remembering watching her die in real life. Missy noticed how upset he seemed by this so she held his hand comfortingly and 12 looked up at her gratefully.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">[Study]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">(There is a Whumph! outside.)<br/>
VASTRA: What was that?<br/>
JENNY: It's Clara.<br/>
(Vastra's steampunk style tricorder does not give good news. No life signs detected.) </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“No” several people said quietly but Clara just stared in silence, it was a wired thing seeing her own lifeless body. 11 noticed her expression and tried to comfort her by putting an arm round her shoulders and whispering something that no one else could hear into her ear. She then smiled up at him great fully before pulling him into a hug.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
LATIMER: Dear God. Oh, dear God. Where did she fall from? We have to get her inside.<br/>
VASTRA: Those things will kill you.<br/>
LATIMER: She's hurt.<br/>
VASTRA: She's dead.<br/>
(The sound of the Tardis is heard.)<br/>
LATIMER: What is that? What is happening?<br/>
(The Tardis materialises around Clara.)<br/>
VASTRA: He's bringing her in. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Thank you” said Clara to 11 great fully but 11 just said “I wouldn’t want to leave any one out there.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
(A short time later, Clara is lying on a table while Strax uses a device. The Tardis is parked in the corner of the room.)<br/>
LATIMER: That green woman said she was dead. How can she be alive now? </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Wait what” Rose asked but no one gave her an explanation.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
STRAX: This technology has capacities and abilities beyond anything your puny human mind could possibly understand. Try not to worry.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">[Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">(The Doctor is scanning the ice fragments that were around Clara.)<br/>
VASTRA: Isn't the creature still a danger? It could reform.<br/>
DOCTOR: No, not in here.<br/>
VASTRA: Then you should be with Miss Clara.<br/>
DOCTOR: She's going to be fine. I know she is. She has to be.<br/>
STRAX: Doctor, her injuries are severe. That equipment will bring back anyone for a while, but long term<br/>
DOCTOR: It was my fault. I am responsible for what happened to Clara. She was in my care.<br/>
VASTRA: What is the point of blaming yourself? </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“There is none, that wasn’t your fault” Martha said but none of the doctors responded, they knew that there was hope for this version of Clara but they could tell from 12 face that things didn’t go according to plan.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
DOCTOR: None. Because she's going to live.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">[Study]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">(The Doctor hands a London Underground souvenir lunchbox to Jenny. It rattles.)<br/>
DOCTOR: Hey. Hello.<br/>
CLARA: They all think I'm going to die, don't they?<br/>
DOCTOR: And I know you're going to live.<br/>
CLARA: How?<br/>
DOCTOR: I never know how. I just know who.<br/>
(He gives her the key again and kisses her hand.) </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">A couple of people felt another twinge of jealousy at this but most of them were more worried for Clara.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
CLARA: The green lady. She said you were the saver of worlds once. Are you going to save this one?<br/>
DOCTOR: If I do, will you come away with me?<br/>
CLARA: Yes.<br/>
DOCTOR: Well then. Merry Christmas.<br/>
(He straightens his bow tie, takes back the lunch box and answers the door to Simeon.)</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">[Front door]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">DOCTOR: I have in my hand a piece of the Ice Lady. Everything you need to know about how to make ice people. Is that what you want? See you at the office.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Everyone was now happy that Clara was alive and that the doctor was trying to help again but they where all also nervous.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">[Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">VASTRA: So then, Doctor, saving the world again? Might I ask why? Are you making a bargain with the universe? You'll save the world to let her live?<br/>
DOCTOR: Yes. And don't you think, after all this time and everything I've ever done, that I am owed this one?<br/>
VASTRA: I don't think the universe makes bargains.<br/>
DOCTOR: It was my fault.<br/>
VASTRA: Well then. Better save the world.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">[Institute]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">(Vastra and the Doctor are waiting when Simeon enters.)<br/>
SIMEON: You promised us something. Have you brought it?<br/>
DOCTOR: Big fella here's been very quiet while you've been out. Which is only to be expected, considering who he really is. Do you know what this is, big fella?<br/>
(The Doctor holds up the lunch box.)<br/>
SNOWMAN: I do not understand these markings.<br/>
DOCTOR: A map of the London Underground, 1967. Key strategic weakness in metropolitan living, if you ask me, but then I have never liked a tunnel. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“What’s that got to do with anything?” Donna asked but 12 just said “spoilers.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
SNOWMAN: Enough of this. We are powerful, but on this planet we are limited. We need to learn to take human form.<br/>
(The Doctor uses the sonic screwdriver, and the Snowman's voice rises in pitch.)<br/>
SNOWMAN: The Governess is our most perfect replication of humanity.<br/>
VASTRA: What's happening to its voice?<br/>
DOCTOR: Just stripping away the disguise.<br/>
SNOWMAN: No, stop! Stop that. Cease, I command you.<br/>
VASTRA: It sounds like a child.<br/>
DOCTOR: Of course it sounds like a child. It is a child. Simeon as a child. The snow has no voice without him.<br/>
SNOWMAN: Don't listen to him, he's ruining everything.<br/>
DOCTOR: How long has the Intelligence been talking to you?<br/>
SIMEON: I was a little boy. He was my snowman. He spoke to me.<br/>
SNOWMAN [memory]: They're silly.<br/>
DOCTOR: But the snow doesn't talk, does it. It's just a mirror.<br/>
WALTER [memory]: I don't want to talk to them. They're silly.<br/>
SNOWMAN [memory]: They're silly.<br/>
DOCTOR: It just reflects back everything we think and feel and fear.<br/>
WALTER [memory]: I don't need anyone else.<br/>
SNOWMAN [memory]: Don't need anyone else.<br/>
DOCTOR: You poured your darkest dreams into a snowman and look, look what it became.<br/>
VASTRA: I don't understand.<br/>
DOCTOR: It's a parasite feeding on the loneliness of a child and the sickness of an old man. Carnivorous snow meets Victorian values and something terrible is born. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Most people were saddened by the revelation about what the snowman really was apart from the master who was relatively impressed even though he would never admit it.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
SNOWMAN: We can go on and do everything we planned.<br/>
DOCTOR: Oh yes, and what a plan. A world full of living ice people. Oh dear me, how very Victorian of you.<br/>
SIMEON: What's wrong with Victorian values?<br/>
(Simeon grabs the lunch box and opens it.)<br/>
DOCTOR: Ah, ah, ah. Are you sure?<br/>
SIMEON: I have always been sure.<br/>
(The memory worm in the box bites him.) </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Everyone suddenly understood the plan and they had to admit that it was pretty genius. The doctors all smiled at their genius apart from 12 who knew how this would go wrong.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
DOCTOR: Good. I'm glad you think so, since your entire adult life is about to be erased. No parasite without a host. Without you, it will have no voice. Without the governess, it will have no form.<br/>
SNOWMAN: What, what, what's happening? What's happening? What did you do?<br/>
DOCTOR: You've got nothing left to mirror any more. Goodbye. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Despite the situation most of the humans were shocked that the doctor was being so ruthless. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
SNOWMAN: What did you, did you.<br/>
(The snow suddenly fills the globe and its voice deepens again.)<br/>
SNOWMAN: Did you really think it would be so easy? </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“That’s not possible, we got rid of the host” 10 said as everyone became nervous again.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
DOCTOR: That's not possible. How is that possible?<br/>
VASTRA: Doctor?</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">[Study]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">JENNY: They're growing! The snowmen are growing!<br/>
LATIMER: Whhat should we do?</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">[Institute]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">DOCTOR: But you were just Doctor Simeon. You're not real. He dreamed you. How can you still exist?<br/>
SNOWMAN: Now the dream outlives the dreamer and can never die. Once I was the puppet.<br/>
(Simeon is reanimated as an icy ghoul.)<br/>
SNOWMAN: Now I pull the strings! I tried so long to take on human form. By erasing Simeon, you made space for me. I fill him now. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Oh no” Rory said nervously which pretty much summed up everyone thoughts.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
(Simeon knocks Vastra aside and grabs the Doctor.)<br/>
SNOWMAN: More than snow, more than Simeon. Even this old body is strong in my control.<br/>
DOCTOR: Argh!<br/>
SNOWMAN: Do you feel it? Winter is coming!<br/>
(His touch starts to freeze the Doctor's skin.) </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“No” nearly all the humans called out and everyone who didn’t say anything still thought it. Even the master.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
DOCTOR: Argh!<br/>
SNOWMAN: Winter is coming!</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">[Study]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">STRAX: No, you must fight. Hang on and fight, boy. You can do it.<br/>
CLARA: Captain Latimer. Your children. They're afraid. Hold them.<br/>
LATIMER: It's not really my area.<br/>
CLARA: It is now.<br/>
(A single tear runs down from Clara's eye. Outside, thunder rends the snowstorm and turns it into rain.)</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Everyone saddened at this, they could guess what was coming soon and they all looked over at Clara who was still watching the screen.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">[Institute]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">(The snow globe is filled with melt water. Simeon leaps off the Doctor.)<br/>
SNOWMAN: What's happening?<br/>
VASTRA: Doctor, the globe. It's turning to rain. All of it, the snow, look.<br/>
(Simeon dies.)<br/>
VASTRA: He's dead. What happened?<br/>
DOCTOR: The snow mirrors, that's all it does. It's mirroring something else now. Something so strong, it's drowning everything else.<br/>
(The Doctor opens a window and holds out his hand.)<br/>
DOCTOR: There was a critical mass of snow at the house. If something happened there<br/>
(They both taste the rain.)<br/>
VASTRA: It's salty. Salt water rain.<br/>
DOCTOR: It's not raining. It's crying. The only force on Earth that could drown the snow. A whole family crying on Christmas Eve.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">A few people could feel tears in their own eyes as they continued to watch.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">[Study]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">(The Tardis materialises.)<br/>
STRAX: I'm sorry. There was nothing to be done. She has moments only.<br/>
DOCTOR: We saved the world, Clara, you and me. We really, really did.<br/>
CLARA: Are you going back to your cloud?<br/>
DOCTOR: No more cloud. Not now.<br/>
CLARA: Why not?<br/>
DOCTOR: It rained.<br/>
CLARA: Run. Run, you clever boy. And remember.<br/>
(The clock chimes midnight as Clara dies.) </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Everyone was silent as they watch, most people where trying to stop themselves crying at this screen to varying degrees of success. The only one who didn’t seem upset was the master but that was to be expected.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
DIGBY: It's Christmas. Christmas Day.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">[Graveyard]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">(Captain Latimer is with his children by the graveside.)<br/>
VASTRA: And what about the Intelligence? Melted with the snow?<br/>
DOCTOR: No, I shouldn't think so. It learned to survive beyond physical form.<br/>
JENNY: Well, we can't be in much danger from a disembodied Intelligence that thinks it can invade the world with snowmen.<br/>
VASTRA: Or that the London Underground is a key strategic weakness.<br/>
DOCTOR: The Great Intelligence. Rings a bell. The Great Intelligence.<br/>
(He walks forward to the grave as the family leave.)<br/>
JENNY: Doctor?<br/>
(The gravestone has already been carved and put in place.)<br/>
DOCTOR: I never knew her name. Her full name.<br/>
OSWIN [memory]: Oswin Oswald. Junior Entertainment Manager, Starship Alaska. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“So that’s another version of me?” Clara asked and 12 just nodded.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
DOCTOR: Souffl</span>
  <span class="s4">�</span>
  <span class="s1">girl. Oswin. It was her.<br/>
OSWIN [memory]: Run, you clever boy.<br/>
CLARA [memory]: Run, you clever boy.<br/>
OSWIN [memory]: And remember.<br/>
CLARA [memory]: And remember.<br/>
DOCTOR: It was souffl</span>
  <span class="s4">�</span>
  <span class="s1">girl again. I never saw her face the first time with the Daleks, but her voice, it was the same voice.<br/>
JENNY: Doctor?<br/>
DOCTOR: The same woman, twice. And she died both times. The same woman!<br/>
VASTRA: Doctor, please, what are you talking about?<br/>
DOCTOR: Something's going on. Something impossible, something. Right, you two stay here. Stay right here. Don't move an inch.<br/>
VASTRA: Are you coming back?<br/>
DOCTOR: Shouldn't think so!<br/>
VASTRA: But where are you going?<br/>
DOCTOR: To find her. To find Clara. Ha ha ha! </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Despite what had just happened everyone smiled at the doctor so full of hope again.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
JENNY: But Clara's dead. What's he talking about, finding her?<br/>
(Clara Oswin Oswald. Remember me, we shall meet again. Born November 23 1866, died December 24, 1892.) <br/>
VASTRA: I don't know, but perhaps the universe makes bargains after all.<br/>
(Same graveyard, over a hundred years later and somewhat overgrown.)<br/>
GIRL [OC]: Where are you going?<br/>
CLARA: Short cut.<br/>
GIRL: Through there? I hate this place! Don't you think it's creepy?<br/>
CLARA: Nah. I don't believe in ghosts.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">[Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">DOCTOR: Clara Oswin Oswald. Watch me run</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Everyone smiled at the hopeful ending but before any one could speak the words ‘human nature’ flashed across the screen.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you have any recommendations for episodes you want me to do leave them in the comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Human nature</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don’t own doctor who, the BBC dose.<br/>Happy new year everyone, let’s hope this years better then 2020 :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">Anyone got any idea what that means?” Rose asked curiously and Martha glanced at 10 who looked back guilty. Both of them could guess what they where about to watch and neither of them where looking forward to it.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">[Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">(The Doctor and Martha run into the Tardis, closely followed by a blast from an energy weapon.) </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“What the hell” Amy said shocked before Rory asked “what’s going on?” 11 just said “spoilers” although he didn’t have his usual energy which people noticed and it made them nervous. He had also worked out what they where about to watch and he was not looking forward to it either.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
DOCTOR: Get down!<br/>
(Bang! The Doctor slams the door shut.)<br/>
DOCTOR: Did they see you?<br/>
MARTHA: I don't know.<br/>
DOCTOR: But did they see you?<br/>
MARTHA: I don't know. I was too busy running.<br/>
DOCTOR: Martha, it's important. Did they see your face?<br/>
MARTHA: No, they couldn't have.<br/>
DOCTOR: Off we go! </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Everyone was a mixture of confused and fearful. No one who wasn’t there had any idea what was going on.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
(He sets the Tardis in motion.)<br/>
DOCTOR: Argh! They're following us.<br/>
MARTHA: How can they do that? You've got a time machine. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah, how is that possible?” Rose asked and Jack said “they probably have a stolen vortex manipulator or something.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
DOCTOR: Stolen technology. They've got a Time Agent's vortex manipulator. They can follow us wherever we go, right across the universe. They're never going to stop, unless. I'll have to do it. Martha, you trust me, don't you? </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Do what?” Amy asked nervously and 10 looked at Martha apologetically before saying sadly “something that I really regret.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
MARTHA: Of course I do.<br/>
DOCTOR: Because it all depends on you.<br/>
MARTHA: What does? What am I supposed to do?<br/>
(He holds out an ornately decorated pocket watch.) </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You didn’t” The master said and when the doctor didn’t respond he said “you did.” 9 looked at his future regeneration shocked, he never imagined having to actually use that bit of technology but 10 just turned to the master and said and said “you did it too.” Jack then interrupted saying “what did you do?” 10 just turned back and said “you’re going to find out soon.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
DOCTOR: Take this watch, because my life depends on it. This watch, Martha. The watch is</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">[Doctor's room]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">(The Doctor is lying on a bed in an old-fashioned wood panelled room. A clock is ticking. There are voices in the corridor outside. He gets up, and there is a knock on the door.) </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Where did you do spaceman?” Donna asked and 10 took a deep breath before saying “I turned myself human.” All the companions apart from Martha gasped at this and Amy asked “But how is that possible?” 11 just said with out making eye contact with anyone “chameleon circuit, rewrites my whole biology.” Everyone who didn’t already know this stared at their doctor in shock for a moment before 10 said quietly “let’s continue watching.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
DOCTOR: Come in.<br/>
(Martha enters, carrying a breakfast tray and wearing maid's uniform complete with little cap. She turns her back when she sees he isn't fully dressed.)<br/>
MARTHA: Pardon me, Mister Smith. You're not dressed yet. I can come back later.<br/>
(He puts on a dressing gown.)<br/>
DOCTOR: No, it's all right, it's all right. Put it down. I was er. Sorry, sorry. Sometimes I have these extraordinary dreams.<br/>
(Martha puts the tray down on a table by the leather settee and draws the curtains.)<br/>
MARTHA: What about, sir?<br/>
DOCTOR: I dream I'm this adventurer. This daredevil, a madman. The Doctor, I'm called. And last night I dreamt that you were there, as my companion.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“That wasn’t</span>
  <span class="s2">a dream” Clara said and everyone nodded, nearly of them where still struggling to accept the fact that the doctor was human in this story.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
MARTHA: A teacher and a housemaid, sir? That's impossible. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“So you’re a teacher” Rose asked and 11 said “I was a brilliant teacher” Bill then said “you were probably better then him” while gesturing at 12. This lead Amy to ask “you’re a teacher?” 12 just shrugged and said “university lecturer.” Rory then asked “why” and 12 said while gesturing to Missy “as a cover in order to guard her.” This caught the master’s attention and he turned to face his future regeneration but before he could say anything Missy mouthed to him “I’ll explain it later.” The master rolled his eyes at this but reluctantly turned back to the screen.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
DOCTOR: I'm a man from another world, though.<br/>
MARTHA: Well it can't be true because there's no such thing. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“This is so wired” Rose said and most people agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
DOCTOR: This thing. The watch is<br/>
(He picks up the ornate pocket watch from the mantlepiece for a moment then puts it back.)<br/>
DOCTOR: Ah, it's funny how dreams slip away. But I do remember one thing; it all took place in the future. In the Year of Our Lord two thousand and seven.<br/>
MARTHA: I can prove that wrong for you, sir. Here's the morning paper. It's Monday, November tenth, nineteen thirteen, </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“But that’s almost World War One” Donna said nervously before adding “what if something went wrong and you got caught up in the war.” 10 just said “I don’t know, but Martha was amazing as always and made sure that everything worked outin the end, even if there where some unforeseen events.” Martha smiled at the complement but said “that’s an understatement” which left everyone wondering just how this plan was going to go wrong.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">and you're completely human, sir. As human as they come.<br/>
DOCTOR: Mmm, that's me. Completely human.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">[Farringham School]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">(The boys are singing 'To Be A Pilgrim' at morning assembly, and the Union Flag is raised on the flagpole outside the magnificent Gothic Revival building. Wearing gown and mortar board, the Doctor enters the main building.) </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“It’s so wired seeing you wearing something different” said Donna and Bill added “it looks good though.” 10 smiled at Bill and said “thanks” but as soon as all the doctors turned away from her she shock her head and mouthed to anyone watching ‘it doesn’t.’</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
BOY 1: Morning, sir.<br/>
BOY: Morning, sir.<br/>
(He passes the other teachers.)<br/>
DOCTOR: Headmaster.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">[Classroom]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">(The Doctor is holding a cane and reading from a text book on the Battle of Waterloo, 18th June 1815.)<br/>
DOCTOR: Advanced with little impediment. The French were all but spent, with only two battalions of the old guard remaining. A final reserve force was charged with protecting Napoleon, but by evening, the advance of the Allied troops had forced them to retreat.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You’re a boring teacher” Jack jokingly complained and 11 said in mock offences “I was a brilliant teacher” but the master just said “you’re almost as bad as the teacher on Galifray” to which 11 said “no one could be as boring as them.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">[Corridor]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">(After class, he walks along a tiled corridor which the two housemaids, Martha and Jenny are scrubbing on their hands and knee.) </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">All the doctors looked guilty at what Martha had to do for them which she noticed and said “it’s fine, I don’t mind doing some chores.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
MARTHA: Morning, sir.<br/>
DOCTOR: Yes, hi.<br/>
(The Doctor goes up the stairs.)<br/>
JENNY: Head in the clouds, that one. Don't know why you're so sweet on him.<br/>
MARTHA: He's just kind to me, that's all. Not everyone's that considerate, what with me being<br/>
JENNY: A Londoner?<br/>
MARTHA: Exactly. Good old London town. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Everyone smiled at their positivity.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
(Two senior boys stop.)<br/>
BAINES: Er, now then, you two. You're not paid to have fun, are you? Put a little backbone into it.<br/>
JENNY: Yes, sir. Sorry, sir.<br/>
HUTCHINSON: You there, what's your name again?<br/>
MARTHA: Martha, sir. Martha Jones.<br/>
HUTCHINSON: Tell me then, Jones. With hands like those, how can you tell when something's clean? </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Everyone looked angry at this and several people clenching there fists. Rose yelled “how dare he talk to you like that” But Martha said “don’t worry, it’s fine.” Absolutely no one was satisfied with this, even the master was slightly annoyed even if he didn’t show it, but they all reluctantly turned back to the screen.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
(They walk on, laughing.)<br/>
MARTHA: That's very funny, sir.<br/>
JENNY: Careful, now. Don't answer back.<br/>
MARTHA: I'd answer back with my bucket over his head. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I’d love to see that” Jack said and everyone agreed, all the doctors where feeling guilty again at the way Martha had been treated.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
JENNY: Oh, I wish. Just think, though. In a few years time, boys like that'll be running the country.<br/>
MARTHA: Nineteen thirteen. They might not.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Even though there complete jackasses that’s still sad” Rory said sadly and almost everyone agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">[Upper corridor]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">BOY: Excuse me, ma'am.<br/>
(A neat woman in starched nurses uniform meets the Doctor, who is carrying a large pile of books.)<br/>
JOAN: Oh, good morning, Mister Smith.<br/>
(He drops some of the books.)<br/>
DOCTOR: There we go.<br/>
JOAN: Let me help you.<br/>
DOCTOR: No, no, I've got it, no. Er, how best to retrieve? Tell you what. If you could take these<br/>
(Joan takes the books from his arms, and he picks up the fallen ones.) </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“That was way more complicated then it needed to be” Clara said and 9 said “humans always over complicate things” and Rose rolled her eyes before pointing out “you do know that you’re talking about yourself?” 9 however just shrugged and said “still human in this instance.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
JOAN: Good.<br/>
DOCTOR: No harm done. So, er, how was Jenkins?<br/>
JOAN: Oh just a cold. Nothing serious. I think he's missing his mother more than anything.<br/>
DOCTOR: Oh, we can't have that.<br/>
JOAN: He received a letter this morning, so he's a lot more chipper. I appear to be holding your books.<br/>
DOCTOR: Yes, so you are. Sorry, sorry. Just let me.<br/>
JOAN: No, why don't I take half?<br/>
DOCTOR: Ah, brilliant idea. Brilliant. Perfect. Division of labour.<br/>
JOAN: We make quite a team.<br/>
DOCTOR: Don't we just. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I think someone’s got a crush” Jack teased but the doctor just said “oh, shut up.” This confirmed several people’s suspicion about what would be happening in this episode and a lot of them looked over at Martha, feeling really sorry that she had to go through this. 9 however was one of the one’s still oblivious to the drama that was about to unfold.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
JOAN: So, these books. Were they being taken in any particular direction?<br/>
DOCTOR: Yes. This way.<br/>
(In a smaller corridor.)<br/>
DOCTOR: I always say, Matron, give the boys a good head of steam, they'll soon wear themselves out.<br/>
JOAN: Truth be told, when it's just you and me, I'd much rather you call me Nurse Redfern. Matron sounds rather well, matronly.<br/>
DOCTOR: Ah. Nurse Redfern it is then.<br/>
JOAN: Though we've known each other all of two months, you could even say Joan. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">She definitely returns those feelings” Rose said and Martha said slightly annoyed “you can say that again.” It then dawned on 9 what was going on and he looked at his future regeneration and said “seriously?” 10, 11 and 12 all looked slightly embarrassed at what they did while human and 9 groaned while the master grinned wickedly at the doctors embarrassment and thinking about how all the things they saw in these videos would make excellent blackmail material in the future.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
DOCTOR: Joan?<br/>
JOAN: That's my name.<br/>
DOCTOR: Well, obviously.<br/>
JOAN: And it's John, isn't it?<br/>
DOCTOR: Yes, yes, it is, yes.<br/>
(At the notice board at the top of a flight of stairs.)<br/>
JOAN: Have you seen this, John? The annual dance at the village hall tomorrow. It's nothing formal, but rather fun by all accounts. Do you think you'll go?<br/>
DOCTOR: I hadn't thought about it.<br/>
JOAN: It's been ages since I've been to a dance, only no one's asked me.<br/>
(The Doctor starts backing away nervously.) </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Despite how they could all tell how this was going to end in tragedy a lot of them couldn’t help but smile at how nervous the doctor was.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
DOCTOR: Well, I should imagine that you'd be, er, I mean, I never thought you'd be one for. I mean, there's no reason why you shouldn't. If you do, you may not. I, I probably won't, but even if I did then I couldn't. I mean I wouldn't want to<br/>
JOAN: The stairs. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Oh no” Rory said as everyone looked on in anticipation, knowing what was about to happen.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
DOCTOR: What about the stairs?<br/>
JOAN: They're right behind you.<br/>
(And down he goes in a flurry of books and papers.)</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">All the doctors looked embarrassed at this and 10 rubbed the back of his head as if remembering the bump. The companions and masters however all started laughing hard but in between laughs Rose managed to ask “are you okay?” 10 just said “fine” even though he looked the most embarrassed out of all the doctors.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">[Doctor's room]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">(Joan tends to the back of the Doctor's head.)<br/>
JOAN: Stop it. I get boys causing less fuss than this. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Trust me, I know” Rory said thinking about how much the doctor complained if he ever needed any medical care. Martha nodded in agreement much to all the doctors indignation.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
DOCTOR: Because it hurts.<br/>
(Martha bursts in.)<br/>
MARTHA: Is he all right?<br/>
JOAN: Excuse me, Martha. It's hardly good form to enter a master's study without knocking.<br/>
MARTHA: Sorry. Right. Yeah.<br/>
(She goes back to the door and knocks on it.) </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Everyone smiled at this, they all liked Martha.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
MARTHA: But is he all right? They said you fell down the stairs, Sir.<br/>
DOCTOR: No, it was just a tumble, that's all.<br/>
MARTHA: Have you checked for concussion?<br/>
JOAN: I have. And I daresay I know a lot more about it than you. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I doubt that” Rose said and Martha smiled at her gratefully. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
MARTHA: Sorry. I'll just tidy your things.<br/>
DOCTOR: I was just telling Nurse Redfern, Matron, about my dreams. They are quite remarkable tales. I keep imagining that I'm someone else, and that I'm hiding.<br/>
JOAN: Hiding? In what way?<br/>
DOCTOR: They're almost every night. This is going to sound silly. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“It’s not silly” said Donna and 12 said “it probably would sound so to her” but Donna just responded with “doesn’t mean it is still.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
JOAN: Tell me.<br/>
DOCTOR: I dream, quite often, that I have two hearts.<br/>
JOAN: Well, then. I can be the judge of that. Let's find out.<br/>
(Joan uses her stethoscope to listen to the Doctor's chest.)<br/>
JOAN: I can confirm the diagnosis. Just one heart, singular. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">This is still so weird” said Bill and almost everyone agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
DOCTOR: I have er, I have written down some of these dreams in the form of fiction. Not that it would be of any interest.<br/>
JOAN: I'd be very interested.<br/>
DOCTOR: Well, I've never actually shown it to anyone before.<br/>
(The Doctor gives Joan the handwritten book.)<br/>
JOAN: A Journal of Impossible Things.<br/>
(Lots of inky scrawl and pictures.)<br/>
JOAN: Just look at these creatures.<br/>
(A Dalek.) </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Several people (mainly 9 and the master having both fought in the time war recently) flinched slightly at this having had bad experiences with Daleks in the past.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
JOAN: Such imagination.<br/>
DOCTOR: It's become quite a hobby.<br/>
(The Moxx of Balhoon, Autons labelled as plastic men, one of the Pompadour clockwork robots.)<br/>
JOAN: It's wonderful. And quite an eye for the pretty girls.<br/>
(Rose)</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Everyone turned to look at Rose but she just continued to stare at the screen, happy that the doctor hadn’t forgotten her but also realising that something must of happened to her and relatively recently.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
DOCTOR: Oh no, no, she's just an invention. This character, Rose. I call her, Rose. Seems to disappear later on. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“What happens to me doctor?” Rose asked and 10 just said “you’re not dead, 100% alive.” Rose wasn’t satisfied by this however and instead thought about her mum and Micky while asking “but what happened to me?” 10 just said sadly “you where trapped in a parallel universe.” 9 seemed shocked by this and said “but that shouldn’t be possible” but Rose ignored him and instead asked “what about mum and Micky?” 10 then hurriedly added “their safe and with you.” Rose looked slightly calmer at this and they all turned back to the screen.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
(Cybermen and the Tardis, labelled magic box.)<br/>
DOCTOR: Ah, that's the box. The blue box. It's always there. Like a like a magic carpet. This funny little box that transports me to far away places.<br/>
JOAN: Like a doorway?<br/>
DOCTOR: Mmm.<br/>
(Sketches of earlier Doctors.) </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The doctors all looked kinda nostalgic at this which the master noticed and he snorted. Everyone ignored this however.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
DOCTOR: I sometimes think how magical life would be if stories like this were true.<br/>
JOAN: If only.<br/>
DOCTOR: It's just a dream.<br/>
(And drawings of the pocket watch.)</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">[Corridor]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">(Martha runs after Joan.)<br/>
MARTHA: Ma'am? That book.<br/>
JOAN: Oh, I'll look after it. Don't worry. He did say I could read it.<br/>
MARTHA: But it's silly, that's all. Just stories.<br/>
JOAN: Who is he, Martha?<br/>
MARTHA: I'm sorry?<br/>
JOAN: It's like he's left the kettle on. Like he knows he has something to get back to, but he can't remember what. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Everyone smiled sadly at this and Donna said “I can’t imagine how that must feel.” This reminded 11 and 12 of Donna’s fate and made them both looked down in guiltily but luckily no one noticed.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
MARTHA: That's just him.<br/>
JOAN: You arrived with him, didn't you? He found you employment here at the school, isn't that right?<br/>
MARTHA: I used to work for the family. He just sort of inherited me.<br/>
JOAN: Well, I'd be careful. If you don't mind my saying, you sometimes seem a little familiar with him. Best remember your position. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Nearly everyone glared at her, although she was a good person overall nearly all of them hated her treatment of Martha. The master however didn’t really care.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
MARTHA: Yes, ma'am.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">[Dormitory]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">HUTCHINSON: Ah, Latimer. Here you are, Latin translation.<br/>
(He throws a text book to the floor by the younger boy's feet.) </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I hate bullies” Amy muttered and Rory said “I think everyone dose.” The master however smirked and said “I don’t.” 10 just said “you used to” but the master just glared at him and said “well I changed.” Both of them had a short stare off but pretty quickly they both turned back to the screen.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
HUTCHINSON: Blasted Catullus. I want it done by morning.<br/>
LATIMER: Yes, sir.<br/>
HUTCHINSON: And no mistakes. I want it written by best handwriting.<br/>
(Hutchinson reads a letter.)<br/>
HUTCHINSON: Listen, Father says he's been promoted. That means more money. Might end up in a better school.<br/>
LATIMER: Ah, he should enjoy it, sir. My uncle had a six month posting in Johannesburg. Says it was the most beautiful countryside on God's Earth.<br/>
HUTCHINSON: What are you talking about?<br/>
LATIMER: Africa. Your father. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“How did he know that?” Clara asked confused and 11 said “spoilers.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
HUTCHINSON: You been reading my post?<br/>
LATIMER: What?<br/>
HUTCHINSON: You said Africa. I've only just read the word myself. How did you know that?<br/>
(He pushes Latimer up against the wall.) </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Let him go!” Amy yelled angrily but Missy just casually said “you do know that you’re yelling at nothing?” Amy just glared at Missy and said “I know, but I don’t care. It makes me feel like I’m helping even though none of us can.” Missy then smiled at her and said “ok then” she then turned to the screen and yelled “let him go!” 12 then smiled at Missy happily which she returned before leaning into his side. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder which several people noticed and they wondered what was going on between those two.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
LATIMER: I haven't.<br/>
HUTCHINSON: Have you been spying on me?<br/>
LATIMER: No. I just guessed.<br/>
HUTCHINSON: What's that supposed to mean?<br/>
LATIMER: I'm good at guessing, that's all.<br/>
HUTCHINSON: Idiot.<br/>
LATIMER: Sometimes I say things and they turn out to be correct. Just little things. Tiny things. I can't help it. It's just some sort of luck. -</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“That can’t be just luck” Nardole said and 12 said “no it’s not, congratulation” Nardole then looked at him and asked “what is it then?” To which 12 replied “spoilers” only to receive several pillows to the head. The one thrown by Donna however accidentally hit Missy who was still leaning against 12 and she sent her a death glare that would of made any normal person cower but this was Donna so she didn’t back down. Missy smiled at her determination before turning her attention back to the screen.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
BAINES: Right, well, never mind that little toad. Who's for beer?<br/>
HUTCHINSON: You've got beer?<br/>
BAINES: No, but Baxter's hidden a secret supply in Blackdown woods.<br/>
HUTCHINSON: What are you waiting for?<br/>
(Baines opens the window to climb out.)<br/>
HUTCHINSON: Make sure the Bursar's down the pub before you go past his window.<br/>
BAINES: A bottle for everyone, is it?<br/>
HUTCHINSON: And none for the filth. And hurry back, Baines, I'm parched.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">[Outside the pub]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">(Evening. Martha brings two pints to a table.)<br/>
MARTHA: Ooo, it's freezing out here. Why can't we have a drink inside the pub?<br/>
JENNY: Now don't be ridiculous. You do get these notions! It's all very well, those Suffragettes. but that's London. That's miles away.<br/>
MARTHA: But don't you just want to scream sometimes, having to bow and scrape and behave. Don't you just want to tell them? </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I’d love to see that” Jack said as he thought of how rude most people where being to Martha. Martha responded with “And I’d love to tell them but I needed to keep my cover.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
JENNY: I don't know. Things must be different in your country.<br/>
MARTHA: Yeah, well they are. Thank God I'm not staying.<br/>
JENNY: You keep saying that.<br/>
MARTHA: Just you wait. One more month and I'm as free as the wind. I wish you could come with me, Jenny. You'd love it.<br/>
JENNY: Where are you going to go?<br/>
MARTHA: Anywhere. Just look up there. Imagine you could go all the way out to the stars. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“She probably thinks you’re mad” Rose said and Martha shrugged saying “I still think she would of loved it.” This made everyone certain that something was going to happen to Jenny because while Martha was talking about her she saddened quite a lot.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
JENNY: You don't half say mad things.<br/>
MARTHA: That's where I'm going. Into the sky, all the way out.<br/>
(Something flashes in the sky.) </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“They’ve found you, haven’t they?” Donna said nervously and no one needed to say anything, the doctors’ facial expression said it all. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
MARTHA: Did you see that?<br/>
JENNY: See what?<br/>
MARTHA: Did you see it, though? Right up there, just for a second.<br/>
JENNY: Martha, there's nothing there.<br/>
(Joan is walking through a field when she is blinded by a green light that appears to be searching the ground. Then it disappears. She runs.)<br/>
MARTHA: Matron, are you all right?<br/>
JOAN: Did you see that? There was something in the woods. This light.<br/>
(The Doctor arrives.) </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Good timing, you just missed the aliens” Amy said sarcastically and Martha sad sadly “would of made it easier later if you’d seen them.” 10 then said “sorry” but Amy just said “stop apologising raggedy man, it’s not your fault.” 10 smiled at her even if he was slightly confused by the nickname but 11 just sent him a look that said ‘I’ll explain later.’</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
DOCTOR: Anything wrong, ladies? Far too cold to be standing around in the dark, don't you.<br/>
JOAN: There, there. Look in the sky.<br/>
(A light crosses the sky.)<br/>
JENNY: Oh, that's beautiful.<br/>
DOCTOR: All gone. Commonly known as a meteorite. It's just rocks falling to the ground, that's all.<br/>
JOAN: It came down in the woods.<br/>
DOCTOR: No, no, no. No, they always look close, when actually they're miles off. Nothing left but a cinder. Now, I should escort you back to the school. Ladies? </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“That is literally the opposite of what you usually do” Bill said and 11 said “well technically he’s not me, he’s John Smith.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
MARTHA: No, we're fine, thanks.<br/>
DOCTOR: Then I shall bid you goodnight.<br/>
(The Doctor and Joan leave.)<br/>
MARTHA: Jenny, where was that? On the horizon, where the light was headed.<br/>
JENNY: That's by Cooper's Field.<br/>
(Martha leaves.)<br/>
JENNY: You can't just run off. It's dark. You'll break a leg.<br/>
(Jenny follows Martha.)</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“At least some people are investing” Jack said while smiling at Martha and she said “I don’t think anyone in this room would be able to resist not going to investigate.” Everyone smiled at the truth of that statement and 9 said “and that is one of the many reasons I chose all of you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">[Cooper's Field]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">(Baines has found the stash of beer bottles when the green light comes down to the ground near him. It lands and the light goes out. He goes to investigate.)<br/>
BAINES: I say, hello? Was that some kind of aeroplane? You chaps all right?<br/>
(He walks into a green forcefield.) </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Despite the fact that they knew something awful was about to happen to Baines most people couldn’t help but smile at this, especially after the way he and his friends treated Latimer.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
BAINES: What? That's, that's impossible.<br/>
(He presses his hands against it and moves them sideways. There is a clunk as a hatch opens.)<br/>
BAINES: Some kind of door. Hello? Is anyone there?<br/>
(He goes inside. Martha and Jenny arrive.) </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Martha looked sad at this and said “I didn’t realise how close we were, we could of saved him” 10 just looked at her and said “don’t blame yourself, that never helped anyone one.” Martha nodded even though she still felt incredibly sad and guilty.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
JENNY: There you are. Nothing there. I told you so.<br/>
MARTHA: And that's Cooper's Field?<br/>
JENNY: As far as the eye can see, and no falling star. Now come on, I'm frozen to the bone, let's go. As your Mister Smith says, nothing to see.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Most people groaned slightly at this and Martha said “I should’ve investigated more” but Rose just said “hay, it’s not your fault that the space ships invisible.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">[Spacecraft]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">BAINES: But I don't understand. Who are you?<br/>
FATHER [OC]: We are the Family.<br/>
MOTHER [OC]: Far more important, who are you, little thing?<br/>
BAINES: My name's Baines. Jeremy Baines. Please can I go?<br/>
MOTHER [OC]: I'm so sorry, Baines Jeremy Baines, but I don't think you can ever leave. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Everyone saddened at this because they knew it was probably the truth, especially with no doctor around to save him.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
BAINES: But, who are you? Why can't I see you?<br/>
FATHER [OC]: Why would you want to see us?<br/>
BAINES: I want to know what you look like.<br/>
MOTHER [OC]: Oh, that's easily answered, because very soon we will look so familiar.<br/>
(Baines screams.)</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“No!” Several people cried out because even if they didn’t like him they didn’t want him to die. The master however said “yes” but 10 just elbowed him relatively hard in the ribs so instead he said sarcastically “I mean oh no, how terrible that the boy we all hate is dead.” Everyone glared at him for this but he just flashed a wicked grin back at all of them.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">[Dormitory]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">(Latimer is polishing shoes as the school clock chimes the hour. The older boys are playing cards.)<br/>
HUTCHINSON: Where is he? Promises us beer then vanishes into the night.<br/>
(There is a knock at the window.) </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“This can’t be good” Amy said and everyone nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
HUTCHINSON: There he is. Let him in.<br/>
(One of the boys opens the window and Baines enters, slowly.)<br/>
HUTCHINSON: Baines, you dolt. I thought you'd been caught by the rozzers. Well, then? Where is it, man? Where's the blessed beer?<br/>
BAINES: There was no beer. It was gone.<br/>
HUTCHINSON: Damn it all, I've been waiting. Pretty poor show, Baines, I have to say. What's the matter with you? Caught sniffles out there?<br/>
BAINES: Yes, I must have. It was cold. Very cold.<br/>
HUTCHINSON: Well, don't spread it about, I don't want your germs. Come on, might as well get some sleep. Come on, chaps. Maybe tomorrow. Jackson's got some beer in the pavilion. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Everyone started hating Hutchinson even more, they had all had to deal with bullies at some point during their lives and Hutchinson reminded all of them of those people. Even the master hated him even if he was careful not to show it.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
(Baines and Latimer look at each other. Baines sniffs and Latimer goes back to his polishing.)</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">[Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">(Martha bicycles out to an old barn and goes inside. She uses the key she was given at the end of 42 to unlock the Tardis.) </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Everyone smiled at the sight of the old girl,her presence gave everyone hope that everything was going to work out well in the end.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
MARTHA: Hello. I'm talking to a machine</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Everyone smiled at this but nearly all of them still felt bad for Martha.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">[Memory - Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">DOCTOR: Get down! They're following us. They can follow us wherever we go. Right across the universe. They're never going to stop. Martha, you trust me, don't you?<br/>
MARTHA: Of course I do.<br/>
DOCTOR: Because it all depends on you. Martha, this watch is me.<br/>
MARTHA: Right, okay, gotcha. No, hold on. Completely lost.<br/>
DOCTOR: Those creatures are hunters. They can sniff out anyone, and me being a Time Lord, well, I'm unique. They can track me down across the whole of time and space. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Not good” Jack said quietly as everyone stared at the screen, all of them eager to learn more but also nervous to what they would learn.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
MARTHA: Huh. And the good news is?<br/>
DOCTOR: They can smell me, they haven't seen me. And their life span'll be running out, so we hide. Wait for them to die.<br/>
MARTHA: But they can track us down.<br/>
DOCTOR: That's why I've got to do it. I have to stop being a Time Lord. I'm going to become human.<br/>
(A headset is lowered from the ceiling of the Tardis.)<br/>
DOCTOR: Never thought I'd use this. All the times I've wondered.<br/>
MARTHA: What does it do?<br/>
DOCTOR: Chameleon Arch. Rewrites my biology. Literally changes every single cell in my body. I've set it to human.<br/>
(He puts the watch into the headset.)<br/>
DOCTOR: Now, the Tardis will take care of everything. Invent a life story for me, find me a setting and integrate me. Can't do the same for you. You'll just have to improvise. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Sorry” 10 muttered to Martha but she just said “it’s fine.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">DOCTOR: I should have just enough residual awareness to let you in.<br/>
MARTHA: But, hold on. If you're going to rewrite every single cell, isn't it going to hurt?<br/>
DOCTOR: Oh, yeah. It hurts.<br/>
(Martha watches the Doctor suffer.)</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Nearly everyone stared at the screen in horror, several people put their hands over their mouths or pulled their version of the doctor in to a hug. 9 was thinking about how he would work out a way to avoid this whole situation while the other doctors and masters where remembering the time they both did this.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">[Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">(Martha turns on a recording the Doctor made earlier.)<br/>
DOCTOR [on scanner]: This working? Martha, before I change, here's a list of instructions for when I'm human. One, don't let me hurt anyone. We can't have that, but you know what humans are like. Two, don't worry about the Tardis. I'll put it on emergency power so they can't detect it. Just let it hide away. Four. No, wait a minute, three. No getting involved in big historical events. Four, you. Don't let me abandon you. And fi <br/>
(She fast forwards it.)<br/>
MARTHA: But there was a meteor, a shooting star. What am I supposed to do then? </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You know, it would of been helpful to have more instructions” Martha said and 9 said “if we somehow get stuck in this situation again I will definitely leave you more instructions.” Martha smiled great fully at him and he returned it with a smile of his own.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
DOCTOR [on scanner]: And twenty three. If anything goes wrong, if they find us, Martha, then you know what to do. Open the watch. Everything I am is kept safe in there. Now, I've put a perception filter on it so the human me won't think anything of it. To him, it's just a watch. But don't open it unless you have to. Because once it's open, then the Family will be able to find me. It's all down to you, Martha. Your choice. Oh, and thank you.<br/>
MARTHA: I wish you'd come back.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You’re not alone on that” Clara said quietly and everyone who hear nodded. 11 who was sitting next to her smiled warmly at her.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">[Doctor's study]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">(Latimer knocks on the door, and the Doctor opens it.)<br/>
LATIMER: You told me to come and collect that book, sir.<br/>
DOCTOR: Good lad. Yes. Yes! The Definitive Account of Mafeking by Aitchison Price. Where did I put it? And I wanted a little word. Your marks aren't quite good enough.<br/>
LATIMER: I'm top ten in my class, sir.<br/>
DOCTOR: Now, be honest, Timothy, you should be the very top. You're a clever boy. You seem to be hiding it. Where is that book? And I know why. Keeping your head low avoids the mockery of your classmates. But no man should hide himself, don't you think? </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“That’s ironic coming from you” The master said and Amy asked “what do you mean?” The master snorted at this and said “we went to school together and his grades were terrible. He never put any effort into his work, I practically had to force him to do his homework.” Jack then smirked, turned to 9 and said “seriously” but 9 just shrugged and said “school was boring.” Nearly everyone seemed shocked at this new bit of information regarding the doctors past but when they thought about it it didn’t really surprise them.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
LATIMER: Yes, sir.<br/>
(The Doctor searches the shelves of his library alcove, and Latimer notices the watch.)<br/>
DOCTOR [OC]: You're clever. Be proud of it. Use it.<br/>
(Latimer picks up the watch and hears voices.) </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Oh no” said Rose as everyone guessed what was going to happen next.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
MOTHER [watch]: Time Lord. Hide yourself.<br/>
DOCTOR [watch]: The secret lies within. I'm trapped. I'm kept inside the cogs.<br/>
(Latimer opens the watch, and outside in the grounds, Baines turns around.) </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Not good” Rory said as everyone tensed slightly.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
DOCTOR [watch]: In the dark, waiting. Always waiting.<br/>
(Latimer closes the watch and puts it in his pocket. The Doctor returns with the book.)<br/>
DOCTOR: Fascinating details about the siege. Really quite remarkable. Are you all right?<br/>
LATIMER: Yes, sir. Fine, sir.<br/>
DOCTOR: Right then. Good. And remember. Use that brain of yours.<br/>
DOCTOR [watch]: Power of a Time Lord.<br/>
(As the Doctor hands the book to Latimer, he sees images of the Doctor using his sonic screwdriver.) </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“That’s going to confuse him” Donna said and everyone agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
DOCTOR: You're really not looking yourself, old chap. Anything bothering you?<br/>
LATIMER: No, sir Thank you, sir.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">[Dormitory]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">(Latimer runs up to his dormitory, where he opens the watch again, and some golden energy drifts out.) <br/>
DOCTOR [watch]: You are not alone. Keep me hidden.<br/>
VOICES [watch]: And infinite fire. Burn with light. Burn in time.<br/>
(Latimer sees Daleks, Cybermen, Ood, Werewolf, Racnoss, Lazarus, Sycorax. Baines sniffs.)</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Everyone tensed again at the sight of the creatures that they had fought throughout their time with the doctor.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">[Farringham School]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">(A teacher rings the bell for change of class.)<br/>
PHILIPS: Cut along. Classes are starting now. Come along, Jenkins.<br/>
(Baines ducks underneath the main staircase and a green light illuminates his face.)<br/>
BAINES [OC]: There is a trace, but somehow scattered. The scent is confused. Nevertheless, we'd best arm ourselves.<br/>
BAINES: Activate the soldiers.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Not good” Donna said nervously and everyone agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">[Field]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">(A man in a brown three piece suit is walking across a field when he sees a scarecrow moving its arm.)<br/>
CLARK: That is my property, and you're trespassing on my land. Come on, who's in there? One of those idiot boys from the school, is it, eh? Come on, let's<br/>
(Clark starts pulling out the straw stuffing then puts his hand through the scarecrow.) </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Oh no” Rose said sadly as they all stared at the screen sadly, knowing what was about to happen. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
CLARK: But how did you<br/>
(The scarecrow tilts its head to one side. Two more scarecrows come up behind Clark.<br/>
CLARK: No! Help me! Help me!<br/>
(A lot more scarecrows appear over the ridge. In a nearby lane, a little girl with a red balloon is walking along when she is picked up by a scarecrow. She screams.)</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“No” several people cried out, they all wanted to help the young girl but they couldn’t do anything which made them all feel incredibly guilty, especially Martha and the doctors.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">[Shooting range]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">(The boys are practising firing machine guns at rough targets on ground below the terrace wall, watched by the Doctor and the Headmaster. Latimer is feeding in the ammo belt for Hutchinson.)<br/>
DOCTOR: Concentrate. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Everyone was shocked by this, they all knew very well how the doctor hated guns yet here he was teaching children how to use them. It showed them just how different the doctor and John Smith where.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
(Joan comes out of the school.)<br/>
DOCTOR: Hutchinson, excellent work.<br/>
ROCASTLE: Cease fire!<br/>
DOCTOR: Good day to you, Headmaster.<br/>
ROCASTLE: Your crew's on fine form today, Mister Smith.<br/>
HUTCHINSON: Excuse me, Headmaster. We could do a lot better. Latimer's being deliberately shoddy.<br/>
LATIMER: I'm trying my best.<br/>
ROCASTLE: You need to be better than the best. Those targets are tribesmen from the dark continent. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Their encouraging children to learn how to shot people, that’s horrible” Clara said shocked but 10 sadly said “sadly that was normal at schools like this then. It was seen as a good way of disciplining children.” Almost everyone was saddened by this but the master just said “they should be using live targets, now that would be fun.” 10 elbowed him hard again but he ignored this and no more was said.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
LATIMER: That's exactly the problem, sir. They only have spears.<br/>
ROCASTLE: Oh, dear me. Latimer takes it upon himself to make us realise how wrong we all are. I hope, Latimer, that one day you may have a just and proper war in which to prove yourself. Now, resume firing.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“How can anyone say that?” Donna said sadly and Martha said just as sadly “I met a lot of people like that during this time and I asked myself the same question every time.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">[World War I]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">(As Hutchinson starts firing again, Latimer hears the whine of mortar shells and finds himself on the front lines of World War One.)<br/>
MAN [OC]: Mind the wire. Keep your heads down!<br/>
(Latimer is helping his comrade back to safety in the trenches. He looks at the watch.)<br/>
LATIMER: One minute past the hour. It's now. Hutchinson, this is the time. It's now.<br/>
(A shell screams towards them.)</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“No!” Several people cried out but the doctors and masters where silent, the sight of the war had sparked painful memories for both of them about the time war.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">[Shooting range]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">(The machine gun has stopped firing.)<br/>
HUTCHINSON: Stoppage. Immediate action. Didn't I tell you, sir? This stupid boy is useless. Permission to give Latimer a beating, sir.<br/>
ROCASTLE: It's your class, Mister Smith.<br/>
DOCTOR: Permission granted. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Several people gasped at this, there was no way that the doctor would ever agree to anything like that. The master smiled, deciding that he liked this version of him, or as much as he would ever admit to liking a human. The doctors however all looked down ashamed. Rose, Donna, Amy, Clara, Missy and Bill who where all sitting next to a version of the doctor tried to comfort them a bit in their own ways but the master just rolled his eyes at their efforts.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
HUTCHINSON: Right. Come with me, you little oik.<br/>
(Hutchinson and his friends leads the stunned Latimer away. Baines looks at the Doctor and sniffs.)<br/>
DOCTOR: Anything the matter, Baines?<br/>
BAINES: I thought. No, sir. Nothing, sir.<br/>
(Baines leaves.) </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">A few people let out a small breath of relief at the fact that Baines wasn’t going after the doctor yet.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
ROCASTLE: As you were, Mister Smith.<br/>
DOCTOR: Ah, Pemberton, Smythe, Wicks, take post.<br/>
(The Doctor walks up to the wall.)<br/>
DOCTOR: Ah, Nurse Redfern.<br/>
JOAN: Er, I'll give you back your journal when next I see you.<br/>
DOCTOR: No, no, no. You don't have to.<br/>
JOAN: If you'll excuse me, Mister Smith. I was just thinking about the day my husband was shot.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Oh no” Rory said sadly as everyone else started to pity her more, even if they where still unsure weather they liked her or not.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">[Farringham village]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">(Two workmen are hoisting an upright piano up to the first floor window of the Ironmongers. The Doctor and Joan are walking together.)<br/>
JOAN: His name was Oliver. He died in the battle of Spion Cop. We were childhood sweethearts. But you see, I was angry with the army for such a long time.<br/>
DOCTOR: You still are.<br/>
JOAN: I find myself as part of that school watching boys learn how to kill.<br/>
DOCTOR: Don't you think discipline is good for them? </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Not that sort of discipline” Rose said and almost everyone agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
JOAN: Does it have to be such military discipline? I mean, if there's another war those boys won't find it so amusing.<br/>
DOCTOR: Well, Great Britain is at peace, long may it reign.<br/>
JOAN: In your journal, in one of your stories, you wrote about next year. Nineteen fourteen.<br/>
DOCTOR: That was just a dream. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I wish it was” Amy said sadly and almost everyone agreed with her.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
JOAN: All those images of mud and wire. You told of a shadow. A shadow falling across the entire world.<br/>
DOCTOR: Well then, we can be thankful it's not true. And I'll admit mankind doesn't need warfare and bloodshed to prove itself. Everyday life can provide honour and valour, and let's hope that from now on this, this country can find its heroes in smaller places. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“At least there’s one thing that we agree on then” 10 said sadly and Clara said “I think that’s something that nearly everyone can agree with.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
(A woman rings her bicycle bell as she peddles along. The men with the piano struggle as it dangles from a fraying rope. Then a woman pushing a perambulator comes around the corner.)<br/>
DOCTOR: In the most<br/>
(He sees a boy standing next to him, with a cricket ball in his hand. Some more of the rope frays and the piano drops a bit.)<br/>
DOCTOR: Ordinary of, of deeds.<br/>
(The Doctor grabs the cricket ball, throws it at the scaffolding outside the Ironmongers, which falls and hits a plank that sends a brick flying through the air to knock down a milk churn in front of the perambulator, stopping it just before the rope finally gives up and drops the piano to the ground mere feet in front. The piano falls to pieces and the baby starts crying.) </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Good aim” Nardole said impressed and 9 smiled widely and said “thanks.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
WORKMAN: Are you all right? How's the little one?<br/>
DOCTOR: Lucky.<br/>
JOAN: That was luck?<br/>
DOCTOR: Nurse Redfern, might I invite you to the village dance this evening, as my guest? </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Rose, Jack, Martha, the master and Missy all got flashes of jealousy at this and in response Missy rested her head on 12 shoulder and smiled up at him when he turned to look at her, the master shifted a tiny bit further away from 10 and leaned against the back of the sofa which 10 noticed so he sent him a confused but cheerful smile which was ignored, Rose leaned up against 9 a bit more and he put an arm round her shoulders but Martha and Jack didn’t move anymore then looking at their version of the doctor longingly for a moment. 11 noticed the attention his other regeneration where getting which made him feel slightly left out which Amy noticed so she grabbed Rory’s hand, indicates 11 to him and together they moved closer to him while smiling at him.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
JOAN: You extraordinary man.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">[Field]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">(The Doctor and Joan are walking along a cart track. There is a scarecrow nearby.)<br/>
JOAN: Oh, it's all becoming clear now. The Doctor is the man you'd like to be, doing impossible things with cricket balls.<br/>
DOCTOR: Well, I discovered a talent, that's certainly true.<br/>
JOAN: But the Doctor has an eye for the ladies.<br/>
DOCTOR: The devil.<br/>
JOAN: A girl at every fireplace.<br/>
DOCTOR: Ah, now, there I have to protest, Joan. That is hardly me. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You sure about that?” Jack jokingly said and 11 said “well he’s telling the truth” Jack just smirked and said “you know what I mean.” This made 10 and 11 blush slightly and everyone other then 9 and 12 laughed slightly at the doctors expense. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
JOAN: Says the man dancing with me tonight. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">A few people frowned at this reminder but they tried to not show it.</span>
  <span class="s1"><br/>
DOCTOR: That scarecrow's all skewed.<br/>
(They walk up to it, and the Doctor ties its arm back onto the cross-member.)<br/>
JOAN: Ever the artist. Where did you learn to draw?<br/>
DOCTOR: Gallifrey. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">9, 10, 11 and the master all flinched at this mention of their home. 12 and Missy didn’t react to badly, both of them knowing that Gallifrey survives but the past doctors and the master noticed their lack of reaction and stared at their future selves suspiciously.</span>
  <span class="s1"><br/>
JOAN: Is that in Ireland?<br/>
DOCTOR: Yes, it must be, yes.<br/>
JOAN: But you're not Irish?<br/>
DOCTOR: Not at all, no. My father Sidney was a watchmaker from Nottingham, and my mother Verity was, er. Well, she was a nurse, actually.<br/>
JOAN: Oh. We make such good wives. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“And husbands” Rory whispered quietly to Amy who smiled back at her husband.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
DOCTOR: Really? Right. Yes. Well, my work is done. What do you think?<br/>
JOAN: Masterpiece.<br/>
DOCTOR: All sorts of skills today!<br/>
(As they walk away, the scarecrow turns its head to watch them.)</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“That was close” Rory said and everyone agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">[Doctor's study]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">(The Doctor is making a sketch of Joan.)<br/>
JOAN: Can I see?<br/>
(The Doctor sits next to her on the Chesterfield.)<br/>
JOAN: Oh, goodness Do I look like that? Are you sure that's not me?<br/>
(A Slitheen on the previous page.) </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Everyone smiled at this, a few of them agreed with her but none of them voiced this. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
DOCTOR: Most definitely this page. Do you like it?<br/>
JOAN: You've made me far too beautiful.<br/>
DOCTOR: Well, that's how I see you.<br/>
JOAN: Widows aren't supposed to be beautiful. I think the world would rather we stopped. Is that fair? That we stop?<br/>
DOCTOR: That's not fair at all.<br/>
(He strokes her hair and then kisses her.) </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Several people could feel their jealousy returning even stronger then ever but only one person acted on it. Missy turned to 12 and much to everyone shock, including 12, kissed him on the lips. 12 was shocked but he didn’t pull away, in fact he seemed to be quite enjoying it even if he was a little embarrassed. Everyone else stared in shocked silence at but after a moment Missy pulled away and smiled up at 12 before going back to her previous position of leaning up against 12 while winking cheekily at the master. He just looked at his future self in shock but deep inside he became incredibly tempted to do the same to 10 even if the thought did disgust Missy stared around at everyone staring at her before saying “what, haven’t any of you ever wanted to do that.” There where then several cries of indignation from practically everyone but Missy just said “new it, you’ve all wanted to do that.” Several people looked slightly embarrassed at this and still tried to argue against Missy, much to her amusement, but 12 managed to get over his shock of being kissed enough to say “can we continue this wonderful argument later, right now let’s continue watching.” They all grudgingly turned back to the screen just like before apart from now 10 and the master where as far away from each other as possible without attracting to much attention.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
DOCTOR: I've never er<br/>
(They kiss again, then the door opens.) </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Well this’ll be awkward” story said in order to try and lighten the newly tense atmosphere, it didn’t work.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
DOCTOR: Martha, what have I told you about entering unannounced?<br/>
(Martha runs out again.)</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">[Outside the Doctor's study]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">MARTHA: That wasn't on the list.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">[Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">(Martha runs through the recording of instructions again.)<br/>
DOCTOR [on scanner]: Four. You. Don't let me abandon you.<br/>
MARTHA: That's no good. What about the stuff you didn't tell me? What about women? Oh no, you didn't think of that. What in hell am I supposed to do then? </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Sorry” 10 said and 9 said “if we’re forced into situation again somehow, I promise that I’ll try to think of something to get round it.” Martha smiled up at 9 and said “thanks”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
DOCTOR [on scanner]: Thank you.<br/>
MARTHA: You had to, didn't you? You had to go and fall in love with a human, and it wasn't me.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">This shocked 9 and especially 10 as they weren’t aware of her crush on him but it made 11 and 12 feel guilty again. Martha refused to meet anyone’s eye even though several others people in the room could strongly sympathise with how she was feeling. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">[School grounds]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">(Young Latimer is sitting on a bench by a tree, holding the watch and hearing voices, including the Doctor's.)<br/>
WOMAN [watch]: Darkness is coming. <br/>
DOCTOR [watch]: Keep me away from the false and empty man. <br/>
MAN [watch]: The last of the Time Lords. The last of that wise and ancient race. <br/>
WOMAN [watch]: Merge with the faces of men.<br/>
(He sees Baines walk up to Mister Clark, then a red balloon bobs along behind a wall and the little girl joins them. All together they tilt their heads to the right and sniff deeply.)</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“That’s really wired” said Bill and everyone agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">[Country lane]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">(Jenny is riding her bicycle when a scarecrow steps out in front of her.) </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“No” several people said sadly and Martha looked down, mourning the loss of her friend.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
JENNY: Who's that playing silly beggars? Nearly broke me neck. Who's that, then? Is it you, Saul?<br/>
(More scarecrows lurch up behind her. She screams.)</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">[Spacecraft]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">JENNY: I don't understand. It's Mister Clark, isn't it? What have I done wrong?<br/>
CLARK: Nothing at all. In fact, you're just what we need, girl.<br/>
BAINES: She works at the school, and whatever's happening seems to centred round that establishment. The faintest of traces, but they all lead back there.<br/>
JENNY: It's Baines, isn't it? This isn't very funny, sir.<br/>
BAINES: Just shut up. Stop talking. Cease and desist, there's a good girl! Mother of Mine is dying to meet you. And here she is.<br/>
(Baines holds a green glowing crystal ball.)<br/>
JENNY: Stop mocking me, sir.<br/>
BAINES: No! Mother of Mine just needs a shape. We go through shapes so very fast. Yours is perfectly adequate, if a little grim. Mother of Mine, embrace her.<br/>
(A green gas flows from the ball and into Jenny.)</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“No” several more people cried out and Martha could feel her eyes start to get watery, with everything happening she hadn’t had any time to mourn the loss of her fried. Donna who was next to Martha noticed this and she tried to comfort her which Martha was great full for.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">[Doctor's study]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">(Joan shows off her party dress.)<br/>
DOCTOR: You look wonderful.<br/>
JOAN: You'd best give me some warning. Er, can you actually dance?<br/>
DOCTOR: I'm not certain.<br/>
JOAN: There's a surprise. Is there anything you're certain about?<br/>
DOCTOR: Yes. Yes.<br/>
(He takes her hands.)</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The same people where slightly jealous by this again but they where starting to get used to the relationship.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">[Servant's quarters]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">(Martha is pouring a cup of tea when Jenny comes in. The tray has two cups and a small cake on a stand.) </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“This can’t be good” Donna said and Martha said sadly “Yeah, it didn’t.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
MARTHA: There you are. Come and look what I've got. Mister Poole didn't want his afternoon tea so Cook said I could have it. And there's enough for two. What are you standing there for?<br/>
(Jenny sniffs deeply.)<br/>
MARTHA: Are you all right?<br/>
JENNY: I must have a cold coming on.<br/>
MARTHA: The problem is, I keep thinking about them, but I don't know what to do.<br/>
JENNY: Thinking about who?<br/>
MARTHA: Mister Smith and Matron. Because it's never going to last. He's going to leave in a few weeks.<br/>
JENNY: Why?<br/>
MARTHA: It's like his contract comes to an end. And she's going to be heartbroken.<br/>
JENNY: Leave for where?<br/>
MARTHA: All sorts of places. I wish I could tell you, Jenny, but it's complicated.<br/>
JENNY: In what way?<br/>
MARTHA: I just can't.<br/>
JENNY: It sounds so interesting. Tell me. Tell me now. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Don’t tell her” Amy said and Martha responded with “I’m not going to.” This made everyone relax a tiny bit even if they where still nervous for Martha.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
MARTHA: Would you like some tea?<br/>
JENNY: Yes, thanks.<br/>
MARTHA: I could put a nice bit of gravy in the pot. And some mutton. Or sardines and jam. How about that?<br/>
JENNY: I like the sound of that.<br/>
MARTHA: Right. Hold on a tick.<br/>
(Martha leaves the room and outside. Jenny goes to the window and fires a green energy ray at her from a gun.)</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">[Doctor's study]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">(Martha bursts in, breathless.)<br/>
MARTHA: They've found us.<br/>
JOAN: This is ridiculous.<br/>
DOCTOR: Martha, I've warned you.<br/>
MARTHA: They've found us, and I've seen them. They look like people, like us, like normal. I'm sorry, but you've got to open the watch. Where is it?<br/>
(She searches the mantlepiece.) </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“They probably think you’ve gone mad” Donna said and Martha shrugged and said “wasn’t my number one priority.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
MARTHA: Oh, my God. Where's it gone? Where's the watch?<br/>
DOCTOR: What are you talking about?<br/>
MARTHA: You had a watch. A fob watch. Right there.<br/>
DOCTOR: Did I? I don't remember.<br/>
JOAN: I can't see what concern it is of yours.<br/>
MARTHA: But we need it. Oh, my God, Doctor, we're hiding from aliens, and they've got Jenny and they've possessed her or copied her or something, and you've got to tell me, where's the watch?<br/>
DOCTOR Oh, I see. Cultural differences. It must be so confusing for you. Martha, this is what we call a story. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“That’s not very nice” Missy said jokingly and 12 said “I was very confused.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
MARTHA: Oh you complete. This is not you. This is nineteen thirteen.<br/>
DOCTOR: Good. This is nineteen thirteen.<br/>
MARTHA: I've sorry. I'm really sorry, but I've got to snap you out of this.<br/>
(Martha slaps the Doctor, hard.)<br/>
JOAN: Martha!<br/>
MARTHA: Wake up! You're coming back to the Tardis with me.<br/>
DOCTOR: How dare, how dare you. I'm not going anywhere with an insane servant. Martha, you are dismissed. You will leave these premises immediately. Now get out!<br/>
(He pushes Martha out into the corridor.) </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Everyone was shocked at this and 10 said apologetically “sorry, you were only trying to help.” Martha just shrugged at this and said “I can’t really blame you, it dose sound pretty mad.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
DOCTOR: The nerve of it. The absolute cheek. You think I'm a fantasist? What about her?<br/>
JOAN: The funny thing is, you did have a fob watch, right there. Don't you remember?</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">[Courtyard]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">(Martha bumps into Latimer as she runs back to the servant's wing.)<br/>
MARTHA: Oh, sorry!<br/>
(And he has a vision of her in her 2007 clothes.)<br/>
MARTHA: Sorry.<br/>
LATIMER: Martha?<br/>
MARTHA: Not now, Tim. Busy! </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“No, you were so close” Clara groaned and everyone else also groaned, annoyed but they couldn’t blame Martha, any of them would make the same mistake. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
(Martha goes to the Tardis and starts searching the Doctor's pockets for the watch.)</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">[Doctor's study]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">BAINES: Mister Smith? No one home.<br/>
JENNY: The maid was definitely hiding something. A secret around this Mister Smith.<br/>
BAINES: We both scented him, though. He was plain and simple human.<br/>
JENNY: Maybe he knows something. Where is he?</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Not good” Bill said weakly and everyone agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">[Entering the village hall]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">JOAN: She's infatuated. You're a dangerous man.<br/>
DOCTOR: You've taken my arm in public.<br/>
JOAN: I'm very scared.<br/>
(Latimer watches from around the corner.) </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Is he going to give you the watch” Amy asked but 11 just said “I wish it was that simple.”</span>
  <span class="s1"><br/>
BEGGAR: Spare a penny for the veterans of the Crimea, sir?<br/>
DOCTOR: Yes, of course. There you are.<br/>
(The Doctor and Joan go inside. Latimer follows as the beggar checks the coins in his cup.)</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">[Village hall]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">CHAMBERS: Ladies and gentlemen. Please take your partners for a waltz.<br/>
(The village band starts playing.)<br/>
JOAN: You can dance.<br/>
DOCTOR: I surprise myself.<br/>
(They bump into another couple.)<br/>
DOCTOR: Sorry.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Despite everything that had happened most people still smiled at the doctors clumsiness. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">[Doctor's study]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">(Baines and Jenny are searching the Doctor's little library when Clark walks in with the flyer for the dance.)<br/>
CLARK: I think this might help.<br/>
JENNY: That makes it easy, Son of Mine. Because Daughter of Mine's already there.<br/>
BAINES: We've been invited to the dance.<br/>
(The little girl is sitting at a table in the hall.)</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">Oh no” Rose said as everyone tensed, nervous for the doctor and Joan. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">[Outside the village hall]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">(Martha walks up to the door.)<br/>
BEGGAR: Oh, staff entrance, I think, Miss. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Oi” Rose said but Martha just shrugged and said “can’t really blame him, I am dressed as a maid.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
MARTHA: Yeah? Well, think again, mate.<br/>
(Scarecrows watch from the bushes.)</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">[Village hall]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">(The Doctor is fetching refreshments when Martha sits down at the table with Joan.)<br/>
JOAN: Please, don't. Not again.<br/>
MARTHA: He's different from any other man you've ever met, right?<br/>
JOAN: Yes.<br/>
MARTHA: And sometimes he says these strange things, like people and places you've never heard of, yeah? But it's deeper than that. Sometimes when you look in his eyes you know, you just know that there's something else in there. Something hidden. Right behind the eyes, something hidden away in the dark.<br/>
JOAN: I don't know what you mean.<br/>
MARTHA: Yes, you do. I don't mean to be rude, but the awful thing is it doesn't even matter what you think. But you're nice. And you're lucky. And I just wanted to say sorry for what I'm about to do.<br/>
(The Doctor returns to the table.)<br/>
DOCTOR: Oh, now really, Martha. This is getting out of hand. I must insist that you leave.<br/>
(Martha holds up the sonic screwdriver.)<br/>
MARTHA: Do you know what this is? Name it. Go on, name it.<br/>
JOAN: John, what is that silly thing? John?<br/>
(The Doctor takes the screwdriver.)<br/>
MARTHA: You're not John Smith. You're called the Doctor. The man in your journal, he's real. He's you.<br/>
(The little girl smiles. Her name, by the way, is Lucy Cartwright.)</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“No” several people said desperately but the master just smirked and said “oh you’ve messed up now.” 10 turned to him and defensively said “it’s not her fault” but the master just said “are you sure about that” to which 10 said “yes.” The master just shrugged at this but didn’t say any more and Martha felt incredibly happy that the doctor was standing up for her.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">[Outside the village hall]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">BEGGAR: Evening, all. Spare a penny, sir?<br/>
BAINES: I didn't spare you.<br/>
(Baines vapourises the old soldier with his green ray gun, then he, Clark and Jenny enter the hall.)</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Several people clenched their fists in anger at this but no one said anything.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">[Village hall]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">(Latimer is already there. He looks out of a window and a scarecrow pops up in front of him, so he closes the curtain again.)<br/>
CLARK: There will be silence! All of you!<br/>
(Scarecrows enter.)<br/>
CLARK: I said, silence!<br/>
CHAMBERS: Mister Clarke, what's going on?<br/>
(He gets vapourised.) </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Nearly everyone looked angry at this again but once again no one said anything, they all wanted to see how this ended.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
MARTHA: Mister Smith? Everything I told you, just forget it! Don't say anything.<br/>
BAINES: We asked for silence! Now then, we have a few questions for Mister Smith.<br/>
LUCY: No, better than that. The teacher. He's the Doctor. I heard them talking.<br/>
BAINES: You took human form.<br/>
DOCTOR: Of course I'm human. I was born human, as were you, Baines. And Jenny, and you, Mister Clark. What is going on? This is madness.<br/>
BAINES: Ooo, and a human brain, too. Simple, thick and dull.<br/>
JENNY: But he's no good like this.<br/>
CLARK: We need a Time Lord.<br/>
BAINES: Easily done.<br/>
(Baines steps forward and raises his ray gun.)<br/>
BAINES: Change back.<br/>
DOCTOR: I don't know what you're talking about.<br/>
BAINES: Change back!<br/>
DOCTOR: I literally do not know<br/>
(Jenny grabs Martha, and puts a gun to her head.) </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Everyone gasped at this and Jack threateningly muttered under his breath “let go of her.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
MARTHA: Get off me!<br/>
JENNY: She's your friend, isn't she? Doesn't this scare you enough to change back?<br/>
DOCTOR: I don't know what you mean!<br/>
JENNY: Wait a minute. The maid told me about Smith and the Matron. That woman, there.<br/>
CLARK: Then let's have you.<br/>
(Clark takes Joan and puts his gun to her head.) </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Everyone was a mixture of angry and nervous again and a few more people muttered “let her go” darkly.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
BAINES: Have you enjoyed it, Doctor, being human? Has it taught you wonderful things? Are you better, richer, wiser? Then let's see you answer this. Which one of them do you want us to kill? Maid or matron? Your friend or your lover? Your choice.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">To Be Continued</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Not another two parter” Donna muttered annoyed under her breath and before too long the words ‘</span>
  <span class="s1">family of blood’ </span>
  <span class="s2">flashed across the screen.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you have any recommendations for episodes you want me to do leave them in the comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The family of blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don’t own doctor who, the BBC dose.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone was silent, they where all eager to find out how this would end.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Village hall]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">JENNY: Make your decision, Mister Smith. <br/>BAINES: Perhaps if that human heart breaks, the Time Lord will emerge. <br/>(Out of sight, Latimer takes the watch from his pocket, and opens it. Golden energy shimmers and the Family turn their heads quickly.) <br/>VOICE: Time Lord. <br/>BAINES: It's him! <br/>(Latimer closes the watch. Martha gets the gun off Jenny and uses her as a shield while she aims it at Baines.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone was impressed at this and Jack said “well done.” The doctors where all also impressed, even if they didn’t like the fact that she was using a gun.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>MARTHA: All right! One more move and I shoot. <br/>BAINES: Oh, the maid is full of fire. <br/>MARTHA: And you can shut up! <br/>(She fires the gun at the ceiling.) <br/>CLARK: Careful, Son of Mine. This is all for you so that you can live forever. <br/>BAINES: Shoot you down. <br/>MARTHA: Try it. We'll die together. <br/>BAINES: Would you really pull the trigger? Looks too scared. <br/>MARTHA: Scared and holding a gun's a good combination. Do you want to risk it? <br/>(The family lower their guns. Joan returns to the Doctor.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone breathed out a sigh of relief at this and Donna said “that was impressive.” Martha then smiled at her and said “thanks.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>MARTHA: Doctor, get everyone out. There's a door at the side. It's over there. Go on. Do it, Mister Smith. I mean you. <br/>JOAN: Do what she said. Everybody out, now. Don't argue, Mister Jackson. They're mad. That's all we need to know. Susan, Miss Cooper, outside, all of you. <br/>(The villagers run out, screaming.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone apart from the master was relieved that at least temporarily the villagers where out of danger even if they where still worried for Martha, the doctor and Joan.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>DOCTOR: Move yourself, boy. Back to the school, quickly. <br/>MARTHA: And you. Go on. Just shift. <br/>DOCTOR: What about you? <br/>MARTHA: Mister Smith, I think you should escort your lady friend to safety, don't you?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Outside the village hall]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">DOCTOR: Mister Hicks, warn the village. Get everyone out. Latimer, get back to the school. Tell the headmaster </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good to see that human me has some sense” 9 muttered and Rose said “you still need to get out of there.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>LATIMER: Don't touch me. You're as bad as them. <br/>(Latimer runs off.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Village hall]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">(Jenny gets away from Martha and rejoins her Family.) <br/>MARTHA: Don't try anything. I'm warning you, or Sonny boy gets it. <br/>BAINES: She's almost brave, this one. <br/>JENNY: I should have taken her form. Much more fun. So much spirit. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t you lay a finger on her” Jack said defensively and Martha smiled even more, great full for the support.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>(Martha backs away as the Family move forward.) <br/>MARTHA: What happened to Jenny? Is she gone? <br/>JENNY: She is consumed. Her body's mine. <br/>MARTHA: You mean she's dead. <br/>JENNY: Yes. And she went with precious little dignity. All that screaming. <br/>(A scarecrow grabs Martha from behind.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No!” several people cried out in fear but they quietened quickly, wanting to know what will happen.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>BAINES: Get the gun! <br/>(The scarecrow takes the gun and Martha runs out of the hall.) <br/>BAINES: Good work, soldier.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Outside the village hall]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">MARTHA: Don't just stand there, move! God, you're rubbish as a human. Come on! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s something we can all agree on” Clara said and everyone agreed much to the doctor’s indignation, even if they also agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>(Martha, the Doctor and Joan run.) <br/>BAINES: Run! Ah, this is super. We've been in hiding for too long. This is sport. <br/>JENNY: I can smell the schoolteacher. He's gone back to his academy. <br/>BAINES: And what do we know about her? <br/>(Jenny's body glows green.) <br/>JENNY: This body has traces of memory. Was once her friend. Martha would go walking to the west. Husband of Mine, follow the maid's scent. Go to the west. Find out what she was keeping secret. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s she taking about?” Rose asked nervously and after a moment Missy has the realisation “she’s talking about the TARDIS, isn’t she?” The doctors and Martha’s grim expressions where all the answers anyone needed as they nearly all groaned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>CLARK: Soldiers! <br/>(Clark leaves with scarecrows.) <br/>BAINES: As for you, Mother of Mine, let's go to school.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Farringham School]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">(The Doctor closes the main doors behind them, grabs the bell and starts ringing it.) <br/>MARTHA: What are you doing? <br/>DOCTOR: Maybe one man can't fight them, but this school teaches us to stand together. Take arms! Take arms! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What, no!” Bill cried out horrified as Donna cried out “you can’t do that, there just kids!” the doctors all looked down in guilt at this and even the master thought that this was a bad idea even if was still looking forward to watching it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>MARTHA: You can't do that! <br/>DOCTOR: You want me to fight, don't you? Take arms! Take arms! <br/>HUTCHINSON: I say sir, what's the matter? <br/>DOCTOR: Enemy at the door, Hutchinson. Enemy at the door. Take arms!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Outside the school]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">BAINES: They're sounding the alarms. <br/>JENNY: I wouldn't be so pleased, Son of Mine. These bodies are silly and hot. They can damage and die. That's why we need the Time Lord. <br/>BAINES: Indeed. They will have guns. Perhaps a little caution. Sister of Mine, you're such a small little thing. Find a way in and spy on them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not good” Clara said weakly and everyone agreed, this situation was getting worse and worse.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Farringham School]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">(The guns are being passed out.) <br/>MARTHA: You can't do this, Doctor. Mister Smith! <br/>DOCTOR: Redfern, maintain position over the stable yard. Faster now. That's it. <br/>MARTHA: They're just boys. You can't ask them to fight. They don't stand a chance. <br/>DOCTOR: They're cadets, Miss Jones. They are trained to defend the King and all his citizens and properties. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That doesn’t mean that they should fight!” Amy cried out desperately.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>(The Headmaster enters.) <br/>ROCASTLE: What in thunder's name is this? Before I devise an excellent and endless series of punishments for each and every one of you, could someone explain very simply and immediately exactly what is going on? <br/>DOCTOR: Headmaster, I have to report the school is under attack. <br/>ROCASTLE: Really? Is that so? Perhaps you and I should have a word in private. <br/>DOCTOR: No, I promise you, sir. I was in the village with Matron. It's Baines, sir. Jeremy Baines and Mister Clark from Oakham Farm. They've gone mad, sir. They've got guns. They've already murdered people in the village. I saw it happen. <br/>ROCASTLE: Matron, is that so? <br/>JOAN: I'm afraid it's true, sir. <br/>ROCASTLE: Murder on our own soil? <br/>JOAN: I saw it. Yes. <br/>ROCASTLE: Perhaps you did well then, Mister Smith. What makes you thing the danger's coming here? <br/>DOCTOR: Well, sir, they said <br/>JOAN: Baines threatened Mister Smith, sir. Said he'd follow him. We don't know why. <br/>ROCASTLE: Very well. You boys, remain on guard. Mister Snell, telephone for the police. Mister Philips, with me. We shall investigate. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There calling the police, at least that’s sensible” Rory said desperately but Jack just said “that’s better, but they still have no chance. They’ll just be putting more people in danger. In order to beat this they need the doctor.” Everyone agreed hastily which just made the doctor feel even guiltier. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>MARTHA: No! But it's not safe out there. <br/>ROCASTLE: Mister Smith, it seems your favourite servant is giving me advice. You will control her, sir. <br/>(Rocastle and Philips leave.) <br/>MARTHA: I've got to find that watch.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Corridor]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">(Joan follows Martha. They pass Latimer, who is hiding with the watch.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No” Almost everyone cried out in annoyance, they’d been so close to the watch so many times but every time they just missed it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>DOCTOR [OC]: Hold me. Keep me safe. Keep me dark. Keep me closed. The time is not right. Not yet. Not while the Family is abroad. Danger! <br/>(Lucy sneaks into the school.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Outside the school]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">ROCASTLE: So. Baines and one of the cleaning staff. There's always a woman involved. Am I to gather that some practical joke has got out of hand? <br/>BAINES: Headmaster, sir. Good evening, sir. Come to give me a caning, sir? Would you like that, sir? <br/>ROCASTLE: Keep a civil tongue, boy. <br/>PHILIPS: Now come on, everyone. I suspect alcohol has played its part in this. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not this time” Rose said quietly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>(The Doctor watches from a window.) <br/>PHILIPS: Let's all just calm down. And who are these friends of yours, Baines, in fancy dress? <br/>BAINES: Do you like them, Mister Philips? I made them myself. I'm ever so good at science, sir. Look. <br/>(He pulls the arm off a scarecrow.) <br/>BAINES: Molecular fringe animation fashioned in the shape of straw men. My own private army, sir. It's ever so good, sir. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not as good as my army but their still pretty good” The master said, he was the only one who was wasn’t overly</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">concerned, but 10 just sent him a death glare.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>ROCASTLE: Baines, step apart from this company and come inside with me. <br/>BAINES: No, sir. You, sir, you will send us Mister John Smith. That's all we want, sir, Mister John Smith and whatever he's done with his Time Lord consciousness. Then we'd be very happy to leave you alone. <br/>ROCASTLE: You speak with someone else's voice, Baines. Who might that be? <br/>BAINES: We are the Family of Blood. <br/>ROCASTLE: Mister Smith said there had been deaths. <br/>BAINES: Yes, sir. And they were good, sir. <br/>ROCASTLE: Well, I warn you, the school is armed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It shouldn’t be” Rose said and everyone agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>BAINES: All your little tin soldiers. But tell me, sir, will they thank you? <br/>ROCASTLE: I don't understand. <br/>BAINES: What do you know of history, sir? What do you know of next year? <br/>ROCASTLE: You're not making sense, Baines. <br/>BAINES: 1914, sir. Because the Family has travelled far and wide looking for Mister Smith and, oh, the things we have seen. War is coming. In foreign fields, war of the whole wide world, with all your boys falling down in the mud. Do you think they will thank the man who taught them it was glorious? <br/>ROCASTLE: Don't you forget, boy, I've been a soldier. I was in South Africa. I used my dead mates for sandbags. I fought with the butt of my rifle when the bullets ran out, and I would go back there tomorrow for King and Country! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone was impressed by this but Jack said “just because you’re like that doesn’t mean that you should be putting children in danger” and everyone agreed with this.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>BAINES: Et cetera, et cetera. <br/>(Baines vapourises Philips.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No!” Several people cried out, even though they may not agree with everything he said they still didn’t want anyone to die.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>BAINES: Run along, Headmaster. Run back to school. And send us Mister Smith!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Farringham School]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">ROCASTLE: Mister Philips has been murdered, Mister Smith. Can you tell me why? <br/>DOCTOR: Honestly, sir, I have no idea. And the telephone line's been disconnected. We are on our own. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Several people groaned at this, they weren’t surprised at this however because sometimes they where sure that the universe was out to make their job as hard as possible.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>ROCASTLE: If we have to make a fight of it, then make a fight we shall. Hutchinson, we'll build a barricade within the courtyards. Fortify the entrances, build our defences. Gentlemen, in the name of the King, we shall stand against them. <br/>BOYS: Yes, sir! Right, come on. Let's get moving. <br/>(A wooden beam is put across the main doors.) <br/>BOY: Hurry, get back. <br/>HUTCHINSON: Barricade the kitchens. Secure the passageway to the stables. <br/>(He drags Latimer out of his hiding place.) <br/>HUTCHINSON: You coward. You'll do your duty, Latimer, with the rest of us.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Several people clenched their fist in anger and Clara muttered “let him go.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Courtyard]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">ROCASTLE: Sandbags to the north and west. <br/>DOCTOR: Stables in case of <br/>ROCASTLE: Pemberton, load the spare magazines with bullets. <br/>HUTCHINSON: Quickly, now. Take the magazine cut-off out. <br/>(Lucy watches from a window.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone found themselves subconsciously moving closer together, the whole situation seemed hopeless and even those who knew how this turned out where nervous.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Outside the school]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">BAINES: They've got an army. So do we. Soldiers. Soldiers! <br/>(More scarecrows raise their heads and make for the school.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Courtyard]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">ROCASTLE: Ashington, we need water for the Vickers gun. See to it. Faster. All of you, faster. <br/>DOCTOR: Lockley, when firing commences, you're in charge of the gallery. <br/>ROCASTLE: Peterson, that is not acceptable. Report to your senior officer.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Outside the school]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">(All the scarecrows assemble.) <br/>BAINES: War comes to England a year in advance.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rory pulled Amy into a tight hug while Jack did the same to Rose. Missy held 12’s hand to reassure him and Donna put an arm round Martha’s shoulders to comfort her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Farringham school]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">(Lucy contacts the Family telepathically.) <br/>LUCY [OC]: Family of Mine, wait. Hold the soldiers back. The Time Lord is playing some sort of trick. <br/>BAINES [OC]: Discover him, Sister of Mine.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Doctor's study]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">(Martha is searching while Joan just stands there.) <br/>MARTHA: I know it sounds mad, but when the Doctor became human, he took the alien part of himself and he stored it inside the watch. It's not really a watch, it just looks like a watch. <br/>JOAN: And alien means not from abroad, I take it. <br/>MARTHA: The man you call John Smith, he was born on another world. <br/>JOAN: A different species. <br/>MARTHA: Yeah. <br/>JOAN: Then tell me. In this fairy tale, who are you? <br/>MARTHA: Just a friend. I'm not. I mean, you haven't got a rival, as much as I might. Just his friend. <br/>JOAN: And human, I take it? <br/>MARTHA: Human. Don't worry. And more than that, I just don't follow him around. I'm training to be a doctor. Not an alien doctor, a proper doctor. A doctor of medicine. <br/>JOAN: Well that certainly is nonsense. Women might train to be doctors, but hardly a skivvy and hardly one of your colour. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone looked angry at this and clenched their fist. Before anyone could say anything however Martha quickly reassured them “I don’t mind, that would have been true if I was from that time period.” All the doctor’s where looking incredibly guilty again and 11 said “I’m so sorry I put you through this Martha, I should of done more to help you.” Martha just smiled kindly back at him and said “it’s fine, it all worked out in the end.” 10 however just looked at her sadly and said “still, I’m so sorry I put you through this.” Instead of saying anything more however Martha just got up and pulled 10 into a tight hug. When she let go she said “stop apologising, I don’t mind. I know you did your best to help.” Martha then sat back down and no one said any more. The doctors all still looked guilty but slightly less so then before.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>MARTHA: Oh, do you think? Bones of the hand. Carpal bones, proximal row. Scaphoid, lunate, triquetal, pisiform. Distal row. Trapezium, trapezoid, capitate, hamate. Then the metacarpal bones extending in three distinct phalanges. Proximal, middle, distal. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You show her” Jack cheered in an attempt to lighten the mood, it worked a little bit.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>JOAN: You read that in a book. <br/>MARTHA: Yes, to pass my exams. Can't you see this is true? <br/>JOAN: I must go. <br/>MARTHA: If we find that watch, then we can stop them. <br/>JOAN: Those boys are going to fight. I might not be a doctor, but I'm still their nurse. They need me.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone smiled at this, they may not all like some of Joan’s views but they couldn’t deny that she did care for John Smith and the boys in her care.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Barn]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">CLARK: Son of Mine, Wife of Mine.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Outside the school]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">BAINES [OC]: Father of Mine, what have you found?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Barn]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">CLARK: His Tardis. The Doctor can't escape.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Off course they’ve found her” Nardole groaned, not happy about it but not surprised. 9 growler protectively “they best not do anything to her.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Farringham School]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">(Joan has changed into her uniform.) <br/>DOCTOR: You're with Armitage and Thwaites. They know the drill. Joan, it's not safe. <br/>JOAN: I'm doing my duty, just as much as you. Fine evening we've had together. <br/>DOCTOR: Not quite as planned. <br/>JOAN: Tell me about Nottingham. <br/>DOCTOR: Sorry? <br/>JOAN: That's where you were brought up. Tell me about it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s pretty smart” Jack muttered under his breath and everyone who was close enough to here agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>DOCTOR: Well, it lies on the River Leen, its southern boundary following the course of the River Trent which flows from Stoke to the Humber. <br/>JOAN: That sounds like an encyclopaedia. Where did you live? <br/>DOCTOR: Broadmoor Street. Adjacent to Hotley Terrace in the district of Radford Parade. <br/>JOAN: But more that facts. When you were a child, where did you play? All those secret little places, the dens and hideaways that only a child knows? Tell me, John. Please tell me. <br/>DOCTOR: How can you think that I'm not real? When I kissed you, was that a lie? <br/>JOAN: No, it wasn't. No. <br/>DOCTOR: But this Doctor sounds like some, some romantic lost prince. Would you rather that? Am I not enough? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone was saddened by this, they couldn’t imagine how hard this must be on John Smith, finding out your whole life was a lie. A few people like Jack could kinda relate, he remembered what he felt like on the day when he woke up and realised that he had lost 2 years of his memory’s but even that couldn’t really compare to what John was going through.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>JOAN: No, that's not true. Never. <br/>DOCTOR: I've got to go. <br/>JOAN: Martha was right about one thing, though. Those boys, they're children. John Smith wouldn't want them to fight, never mind the Doctor. The John Smith I was getting to know, he knows it's wrong, doesn't he? <br/>ROCASTLE [OC]: Mister Smith, if you please! <br/>DOCTOR: What choice do I have? <br/>(He kisses her.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You always have a choice” 11 said but Missy said “not everyone thinks like that, as much as I hate what there going to do in this situation especially most people wouldn’t be able to find a way around it.” As much as almost everyone hatted to admit it they could see Missy’s point but they all still thought that the children should not be the one’s doing the fighting.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Courtyard]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">HUTCHINSON: Get those bags piled up, filth. Going to mean the difference between life and death for us. <br/>LATIMER: Not for you and me. <br/>HUTCHINSON: What are you babbling about? <br/>LATIMER: We're going to battle together. <br/>(Future memories of shells screaming overhead.) <br/>LATIMER: We fight alongside. I've seen it. Not here, not now. <br/>HUTCHINSON: What's that supposed to mean? <br/>LATIMER: It means you and I both survive this. And maybe, maybe I was given this watch so I could help. I'm sorry. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good boy” Clara said cheerfully as everyone became hopeful again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>(Latimer runs away.) <br/>HUTCHINSON: Latimer, you filthy coward! <br/>LATIMER: Oh yes, sir. Every time.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone smiled at this.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Farringham School]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">(Martha gives a little scream, throws papers into the air and leaves the Doctor's study. Latimer is hiding, talking to the watch.) <br/>LATIMER: What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? <br/>VOICES [watch]: Beware. <br/>LATIMER: Beware of what? <br/>VOICES [watch]: Her. <br/>(Latimer looks up and sees Lucy standing in the corridor, holding her balloon. She sniffs.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No” several people muttered quietly as most people moved closer together again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>LATIMER: Keep away. <br/>LUCY: Who are you? <br/>LATIMER: I saw you at the dance. You were with that family. You're one of them. <br/>LUCY: What are you hiding? <br/>LATIMER: Nothing. <br/>LUCY: What have you got there? <br/>LATIMER: Nothing. <br/>LUCY: Show me, little boy. <br/>LATIMER: I reckon whatever you are, you're still in the shape of a girl. How strong is she, do you think? Does she really want to see this? <br/>(Latimer aims the watch at Lucy and the golden energy shows her an explosion, and the Doctor. She runs away.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s smart” 9 said impressed and 11 said while smiling “he was a clever kid.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Outside the school]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">BAINES: Time Lord. <br/>JENNY: Inside the device. <br/>BAINES: Everything he is concealed away in the hands of a schoolboy. But now we know, that's all we need to find. The boy and the watch. What are we waiting for? Attack! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t you lay a finger on him” Donna growled defensively and nearly everyone nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>(The army of scarecrows moves forward.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Courtyard]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">ROCASTLE: Stand to! <br/>(The scarecrows hammer at the main gate.) <br/>ROCASTLE: At post! <br/>(Everyone takes aim.) <br/>BOY: Enemy approaching, sir. <br/>ROCASTLE: Steady. Find the biting point. <br/>(The scarecrows break in.) <br/>ROCASTLE: Fire! <br/>(The boys open fire and take down scarecrows as they advance, most of them have tears running down their face. The Doctor does not squeeze his trigger. All the scarecrows are down.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone was staring in horror at what the boys were being forced to do. But they were also quite shocked that John Smith hadn’t shot any of them, they all started to think that maybe the doctor and John Smith where not as different as they previously thought.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>ROCASTLE: Cease fire! <br/>(He walks over to the scarecrows.) <br/>ROCASTLE: They're straw. Like he said, straw. <br/>HUTCHINSON: The no one's dead, sir? We killed no one? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s a relief” Bill said as everyone became slightly happier even if they were still all scared for the doctor and Martha.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>(Footsteps on the gravel.) <br/>ROCASTLE: Stand to! <br/>(It is Lucy and her balloon.) <br/>ROCASTLE: You, child. Come out of the way. Come into the school. You don't know who's out there. It's the Cartwright girl, isn't it? Come here. Come to me. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No don’t, she’s dangerous” Amy cried out but Donna said “there’s no way their going to listen, she looks to innocent” and as much as everyone hatted to, they had to agree with Donna, they would of probably all of made the same decision if they where in his position, apart from the master who would of shot her on the spot.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>(Martha runs out of the school.) <br/>MARTHA: Mister Rocastle! Please, don't go near her. <br/>ROCASTLE: You were told to be quiet. <br/>MARTHA: Just listen to me. She's part of it. Matron, tell him. <br/>JOAN: I think that. I don't know. I think you should stay back, Headmaster. <br/>MARTHA: Mister Smith. <br/>DOCTOR: She was, she was with, with Baines in the village. <br/>ROCASTLE: Mister Smith, I've seen many strange sights this night, but there is no cause on God's Earth that would allow me to see this child in the field of battle, sir. Come with me. <br/>LUCY: You're funny. <br/>ROCASTLE: That's right. Now take my hand. <br/>LUCY: So funny. <br/>(Lucy produces a ray gun and vapourises the Headmaster.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No” several people said sadly even though they had been expecting it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>LUCY: Now who's going to shoot me. Any of you, really? <br/>DOCTOR: Put down your guns. <br/>HUTCHINSON: But sir, the Headmaster. <br/>DOCTOR: I'll not see this happen. Not anymore. You will retreat in an orderly fashion back through the school. Hutchinson, lead the way. <br/>HUTCHINSON: But sir. <br/>DOCTOR: I said, lead the way. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They should’ve done that from the start” Clara said sadly and everyone agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>BAINES: Well, go on, then. Run! <br/>(Baines fires his gun into the air.) <br/>MARTHA: Come on! <br/>BAINES: Reanimate!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Stable block]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">(The boys scatter through the buildings, followed by the reanimated scarecrows. Latimer runs upstairs.) <br/>DOCTOR: Let's go. Quick as you can. <br/>MARTHA: Don't go to the village. It's not safe. <br/>DOCTOR: And you, ladies. <br/>JOAN: Not till we've got the boys out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Farringham School]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">(The scarecrows have rounded up some boys.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let them go” Amy muttered angrily and everyone agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>JENNY: One of these boys has got the watch. This one? <br/>LUCY: No. <br/>BAINES: This one? <br/>LUCY: No. <br/>JENNY: This one? <br/>LUCY: No. <br/>HUTCHINSON: Get off me. I said get off me! <br/>BAINES: Ah! This one, is that him? <br/>LUCY: (sniff) No. <br/>BAINES: Right. Then we can kill this lot. <br/>(In the dormitory, Latimer opens the watch.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone breathed a sigh of relief that the family where not going to kill the children quite yet but they where now nervous for Latimer.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>VOICE: Lord of Time. <br/>BAINES: That's it. <br/>JENNY: Upstairs! <br/>HUTCHINSON: Don't just stand there. Outside. Come on, out!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Stable block]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">DOCTOR: Now, I insist. The pair of you, just go. If there are any more boys inside, I'll find them. <br/>(He opens the door. There are scarecrows on the other side. He slams it shut and locks it.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Several people gasped.</span>
  <span class="s3"><br/>DOCTOR: I think, retreat.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That sounds good” Jack said and everyone agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[School grounds]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">(Latimer is running for the woods when Baines and Jenny get to the dormitory. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank God” Amy said relieved and Missy said “that really was a decent idea.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Clark stands outside the building, shouting, as the Doctor, Joan and Martha hide in the bushes.) <br/>CLARK: Doctor! Doctor! <br/>(He has the Tardis with him.) <br/>CLARK: Come back, Doctor. Come home. Come and claim your prize. <br/>BAINES: Out you come, Doctor. There's a good boy. Come to the Family. <br/>JENNY: Time to end it now. <br/>MARTHA: You recognise it, don't you? <br/>JENNY: Come out, Doctor. Come to us! <br/>DOCTOR: I've never seen it in my life. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How could I not recognise the old girl?” 9 said shocked at himself but 11 said sadly“I’m pretty sure he did, he was just denying it. Can’t really say I blame him” Amy noticed how sad 11 was at this so she pulled away from Rory slightly and placed a comforting arm round his shoulders and smiled warmly at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>MARTHA: Do you remember its name? <br/>JOAN: I'm sorry, John, but you wrote about it. The blue box. You dreamt of a blue box. <br/>DOCTOR: I'm not. I'm John Smith. That's all I want to be. John Smith, with his life, and his job, and his love. Why can't I be John Smith? Isn't he a good man? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes he is, but in order to save the world we need the doctor” Rose said desperately.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>JOAN: Yes. Yes, he is. <br/>DOCTOR: Why can't I stay? <br/>MARTHA: But we need the Doctor. <br/>DOCTOR: What am I, then? Nothing. I'm just a story. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, you’re a real person who just happens to be a time lord in disguise” Rory said and Amy added “Yeah, it’s not your fault that you’ve got the worst luck ever.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>(The Doctor runs away and the women follow.) <br/>BAINES: One more phase and we won't have to hunt. The Doctor, Mister Smith, the boy, the watch, they will come to us. Soldiers, guard this thing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Country lane]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">JOAN: This way. I think I know somewhere we can hide.<br/>DOCTOR: We've got to keep going. <br/>JOAN: Just listen to me for once, John. Now, follow me.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Spaceship]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">BAINES: Power up. Fully armed and ready. Mother, Father and Sister of Mine, prepare the armaments. I doubt that England is ready for this. Fix targets and counting down.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It suddenly dawned on almost everyone what was about to happen. “There going to bomb the village!” Rose cried out desperately and Jack pulled her into a comforting hug saying “there’s nothing we can do.” Rose leaned into Jack and said sadly “I know, but still. So many innocent people are going to die!” Several other people leaned into other people for comfort, almost everyone was incredibly sad by that and they all hoped even more that John would make the right decision. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Outside a cottage]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">JOAN: Oh, here we are. It should be empty. Oh, it's a long time since I've run that far. <br/>MARTHA: But who lives here? <br/>JOAN: If I'm right, no one.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Someone’s got to live there, it’s too neat to be deserted” Nardole said and Missy added “someone might live there, they might just be on holiday.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Cottage]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">(It is dark inside. The table is laid for tea.) <br/>JOAN: Hello? No one home. We should be safe here. <br/>MARTHA: Whose house is it, though? <br/>JOAN: Er, the Cartwrights. That little girl at the school, she's Lucy Cartwright, or she's taken Lucy Cartwright's form. If she came home this afternoon and if the parents tried to stop their little girl, then they were vanished. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Those poor people” Donna said sadly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>(Joan touches the teapot.) <br/>JOAN: Stone cold. How easily I accept these ideas. <br/>DOCTOR: I must go to them, before anyone else dies. <br/>JOAN: You can't. Martha, there must be something we can do. <br/>MARTHA: Not without the watch. <br/>DOCTOR: You're this Doctor's companion. Can't you help? What exactly do you do for him? Why does he need you? <br/>MARTHA: Because he's lonely. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s not the only reason” 10 said and Amy said “but it’s the main reason.” 10 just shrugged and said “but I want to show you the universe as well” and Missy said “and it it amazing darling” she then turned to 12 and said “I just wish that you would actually let me see anything interesting.” 12 just rolled his eyes and said “I’ll consider it when we get back.” Missy then smiled up at him excitedly and hugged him tight which earned several amused smiles from different people, their conversation had done a good job at lightening the mood but it quite quickly plummeted to where it had been before.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>DOCTOR: And that's what you want me to become. <br/>(A knock at the door.) <br/>JOAN: What if it's them? <br/>MARTHA: I'm not an expert, but I don't think scarecrows knock. <br/>(Martha opens the door.) <br/>LATIMER: I brought you this. <br/>(The watch.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank God” several people said relived and Clara asked “but how did he find you?” And 11 responded with “the watch guided him.” Everyone nodded, supposing that made sense given the circumstances.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>MARTHA: Hold it. <br/>DOCTOR: I won't. <br/>MARTHA: Please, just hold it. <br/>LATIMER: It told me to find you. It wants to be held. <br/>JOAN: You've had this watch all this time? Why didn't you return it? <br/>LATIMER: Because it was waiting. And because I was so scared of the Doctor. <br/>JOAN: Why? <br/>LATIMER: Because I've seen him. He's like fire and ice and rage. He's like the night and the storm in the heart of the sun. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The doctors all looked down, knowing what he said was true but those sitting next to them tried to comfort them and Rose said “that may be true but you are also the most brilliant person I’ve ever met.” The doctors smiled at her but 9 just said “Rose, I’m not a person.” But Rose just rolled her eyes and said “you know what I mean.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>DOCTOR: Stop it. <br/>LATIMER: He's ancient and forever. He burns at the centre of time and he can see the turn of the universe. <br/>DOCTOR: Stop it! I said stop it. <br/>LATIMER: And he's wonderful. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He really is” Amy said quietly and 11 smiled at her Thankfully.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>JOAN: I've still got this. The journal. <br/>DOCTOR: Those are just stories. <br/>JOAN: Now we know that's not true. Perhaps there's something in here. <br/>(Big bang. The cottage shakes.) <br/>MARTHA: What the hell? <br/>(Fireballs are falling to earth a little way away.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone stared in horror, they knew this had been coming but somehow this was worse then they had imagined.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Spacecraft]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">BAINES: This'll flush him out. This'll do it. Super, super fun.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The master smiled wickedly and said “yes it is” but Donna had had enough off him and shouted at him “no it’s not, how can you even say that, there are people dying!” The master just grinned even wider and said “just my sort of place.” Donna just glared at him even harder and said “then you’re a monster.” The master just looked at her and said “tell me something I don’t know.” 10 just muttered darkly at the master “leave her alone.” The master just rolled his eyes, winked at Donna before turning back to the screen. Donna was still angry at the master but Martha managed to calm her down but everyone was staring at Donna with newfound respect.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Cottage]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">JOAN: They're destroying the village. <br/>DOCTOR: The watch. <br/>JOAN: John, don't. <br/>VOICE: Closer. <br/>LATIMER: Can you hear it? <br/>VOICE: Closer. <br/>DOCTOR: I think he's asleep. Waiting to awaken. <br/>VOICE: Little man. <br/>LATIMER: Why did he speak to me? <br/>DOCTOR: Oh, low level telepathic field. You were born with it. Just an extra synaptic engram causing. Is that how he talks? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s a good thing, right?” Rory asked and 11 said “I think so.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>MARTHA: That's him. All you have to do is open it and he's back. <br/>DOCTOR: You knew this all along and yet you watched while Nurse Redfern and I <br/>MARTHA: I didn't know how to stop you. He gave me a list of things to watch out, for but that wasn't included. <br/>(Joan looks in the journal by moonlight through the window.) <br/>DOCTOR: Falling in love? That didn't even occur to him? <br/>MARTHA: No. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the doctors looked guiltily down again and10 said “I don’t know why it didn’t occur to me, it should of done.” But Martha just said “stop apologising, it’s getting repetitive.” 10 just smiled sheepishly at her and said “sorry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>DOCTOR: Then what sort of man is that? And now you expect me to die? <br/>MARTHA: It was always going to end, though! The Doctor said the Family's got a limited lifespan, and that's why they need to consume a Time Lord. Otherwise, three months and they die. Like mayflies, he said. <br/>DOCTOR: So your job was to execute me. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s not her fault” Donna said defensively but Martha said “from his point of view it must of seemed like that was my job.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>MARTHA: People are dying out there. They need him and I need him. Because you've got no idea of what he's like. I've only just met him. It wasn't even that long ago. But he is everything. He's just everything to me and he doesn't even look at me, but I don't care, because I love him to bits. And I hope to God he won't remember me saying this. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“</span>
  <span class="s1">I remember it vaguely, kinda like a dream.” 10 said and Martha seemed slightly embarrassed as she muttered“I’m not surprised.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>(A explosion close by.) <br/>LATIMER: It's getting closer. <br/>DOCTOR: I should have thought of it before. I can give them this. Just the watch. Then they can leave and I can stay as I am. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No!” Several people cried out and Amy said “you can’t do that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>MARTHA: You can't do that! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A few people smirked at the repetition even if they where still tense with anticipation.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>DOCTOR: If they want the Doctor, they can have him. <br/>MARTHA: He'll never let you do it. <br/>DOCTOR: If they get what they want, then, then <br/>JOAN: Then it all ends in destruction. I never read to the end, but those creatures would live forever to breed and conquer, for war across the stars for every child. Martha, Timothy, would you leave us alone, please? <br/>(Martha and Latimer leave. Joan hugs a sobbing Doctor. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone was shocked, a few of them had seen the doctor cry before but never like that before, they couldn’t blame him though.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">The bombardment on the village continues as Martha and Latimer sit outside, then she hugs him.) <br/>JOAN: If I could do this instead of you, then I would. I'd hoped. But my hopes aren't important. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They are, just not as important as the lives of all those people.” Donna said kindly and everyone agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>DOCTOR: He won't love you. <br/>JOAN: If he's not you, then I don't want him to. I had one husband, and he died. I never thought, ever again. And then you were so <br/>DOCTOR: And it was real. I wasn't. I really thought. <br/>JOAN: Let me see. Blasted thing. Blasted, blasted thing. Can't even hear it. It says nothing to me. <br/>(The Doctor puts his hands over Joan's and the watch.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Vision]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s going on?” Bill asked confused and 12 responded with “his life’s flashing through his eyes” Bill then asked shocked “that can actually happen?” And 11 said “sometimes, in the right circumstances.” Missy then looked up at 12 with a smile on her face and said “well this could be interesting” and the master added “should be fun to find out how miserable his life would’ve been.” Everyone just ignored the master, all interested in what they where about to see.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">(John Smith kisses his bride as the bells ring. He holds his first-born child. They take two children for a walk in the woods. He lies on his death bed, an old man.) <br/>DOCTOR: They're all safe, aren't they? The children, the grandchildren. Everyone's safe? <br/>JOAN: Everyone's safe, and they all send their love, John. <br/>DOCTOR: Well, it's time. Thank you.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone stared incredibly sadly at the screen, they couldn’t imagine what John was going through. They all knew that the only way this could end was with the doctor coming back but they knew how hard that would be for him to give everything they had just seen up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Cottage]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">DOCTOR: Did you see? <br/>JOAN: The Time Lord has such adventures, but he could never have a life like that. <br/>DOCTOR: And yet I could. <br/>JOAN: What are you going to do?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone stared at the screen nervously, they knew what needed to happen but part of them deep down wanted John to survive even if that was impossible.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Spaceship]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">BAINES: We'll blast them into dust, then fuse the dust into glass, then shatter them all over again. <br/>(The spaceship door opens to admit -) <br/>DOCTOR: Just <br/>(A boom rocks the ship, and he lurches against a column of switches.) <br/>DOCTOR: Just stop the bombardment. That's all I'm asking. I'll do anything you want, just, just stop. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone who wasn’t there was confused by this, they had been certain that the doctor would have to come back in order to defeat the family but this was not how the doctor normally acted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>BAINES: Say please. <br/>DOCTOR: Please. <br/>(Jenny activates a control.) <br/>JENNY: Wait a minute. (sniff) Still human. <br/>DOCTOR: Now I can't, I can't pretend to understand, not for a second, but I want you to know I'm innocent in all this. He made me John Smith. It's not like I had any control over it. <br/>(He runs his hands over more switches.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It suddenly dawned on the master and Missy what his plan was and they both had to admit (rather reluctantly in one of their cases) that it was pretty brilliant.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>JENNY: He didn't just make himself human. He made himself an idiot. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s not an idiot” Rose said defensively but the master just smirked and said “really, what would you call all his actions then?” Rose glared at the master but no more was said as they where all so desperate to find out how this would end.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>BAINES: Same thing, isn't it? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“100%” The master said but 10 just elbowed him in order to shut him up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>DOCTOR: I don't care about this Doctor and your family. I just want you to go. So I've made my choice. You can have him. Just take it, please! Take him away. <br/>(The Doctor holds out the watch.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A chorus of desperate “No” and “what are you doing” rang out through the room but 12 just smirked and said “wait for it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>BAINES: At last. <br/>(Baines takes the watch with one hand, and the Doctor's lapels by the other.) <br/>BAINES: Don't think that saved your life. <br/>(He pushes the Doctor away. More switches get activated as the Doctor falls against the wall.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone who knew what was going on smiled at this leading to much curiosity from everyone else, Jack however looked closer to the switches that he switched and what the doctor was planning suddenly dawned on him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>BAINES: Family of Mine, now we shall have the lives of a Time Lord. <br/>(Baines opens the watch and they all sniff deeply.) <br/>BAINES: It's empty! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” Rory asked and Amy asked “where did it go?” All the doctors, masters, Martha and Jack all smiled as it dawned on everyone else. “You’re back” Rose cried out happily but Donna then added “but that means John Smith is dead.” 10 smiled faltered slightly before he said “not entirely, he’s in here somewhere” while gesturing to himself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>DOCTOR: Where's it gone? <br/>BAINES: You tell me. <br/>(Baines throws the watch to the Doctor, who catches it without looking.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A few people where impressed by this catch but they all had other things to think about.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>DOCTOR: Oh, I think the explanation might be you've been fooled by a simple olfactory misdirection. Little bit like ventriloquism of the nose. It's an elementary trick in certain parts of the galaxy. But it has got to be said, I don't like the looks of that hydroconometer. It seems to be indicating you've got energy feedback all the way through the retrostabilisers feeding back into the primary heat converters. Oh. Because if there's one thing you shouldn't have done, you shouldn't have let me press all those buttons. But, in fairness, I will give you one word of advice. Run. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone cheered at this and Rose said fondly “that was the first bit of advice you ever gave me.” 9 beamed at her before saying “yes, I believe it was Rose Tyler.” Several people where interested in hearing the story behind that but they put it to the back of their mind and made a mental note to ask about it later.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>(The Doctor runs out of the ship as alarms start to sound.) <br/>BAINES: Get out! Get out!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Coopers Field]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">(The Family run, then their spaceship goes KaBOOM!) <br/>BAINES [OC]: He never raised his voice. That was the worst thing. The fury of the Time Lord. And then we discovered why. Why this Doctor, who had fought with gods and demons, why he'd run away from us and hidden. He was being kind. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This made everyone nervous, they knew that the doctor had a dark side which he tried to suppress but now they guessed that they where going to see it in full force. Even Martha didn’t know what they where about to see but she knew it had been bad. The doctors 10-12 all felt ashamed by their actions but they knew that they had no choice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>(Clark, wearing heavy chains, falls into a pit.) <br/>BAINES [OC]: He wrapped my father in unbreakable chains, forged in the heart of a dwarf star. He tricked my mother into the event horizon of a collapsing galaxy to be imprisoned there forever. <br/>(Jenny is sucked out of the Tardis in deep space.) <br/>BAINES [OC]: He still visits my little sister once a year every year. I wonder if one day he might forgive her, but there she is. Can you see? He trapped her inside a mirror, every mirror. If ever you look at your reflection and see something move behind you, just for a second, that's her. That's always her. As for me, I was suspended in time. And the Doctor put me to work standing over the fields of England, as their protector. <br/>(Baines has become a scarecrow.) <br/>BAINES [OC]: We wanted to live forever, so the Doctor made sure that we did.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone seemed shocked by this, even the master as he said “that all seems like stuff I’d do, it’s not like you at all.” The doctors seemed even more ashamed at this but 10 said defensively “I had no choice.” The master however just shrugged and said “just suggesting that you do it more often.” Everyone glared at him but they where starting to get used to him. still, 10 made a mental note to talk to him in private at some point to descus his behaviour.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Cottage]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">(Next day, and a change of clothes.) <br/>JOAN: Is it done? <br/>DOCTOR: It's done. <br/>JOAN: The police and the army are at the school. The parents have come to take the boys home. I should go. They'll have so many questions. I'm not sure what to say. Oh, you look the same. Goodness, you must forgive my rudeness. I find it difficult to look at you. Doctor, I must call you Doctor. Where is he? John Smith? <br/>DOCTOR: He's in here somewhere. <br/>JOAN: Like a story. Could you change back? <br/>DOCTOR: Yes. <br/>JOAN: Will you? <br/>DOCTOR: No. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You could’ve said that nicer” Rose said not angrily, just as a suggestion. 10 said”I guess, but I had to tell the truth.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>JOAN: I see. Well, then. He was braver that you in the end, that ordinary man. You chose to change. He chose to die. <br/>DOCTOR: Come with me. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What” serval people said shocked and Clara said “that is a terrible idea. I mean, you look identical to the man that she loves and yet you will never be him.” The doctors looked ashamed again and 11 said sheepishly “didn’t think of that.” Missy then said “even I know that’s a bad idea.” 12 then nodded at said “sorry” just as sheepishly as 11.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>JOAN: I'm sorry? <br/>DOCTOR: Travel with me. <br/>JOAN: As what? <br/>DOCTOR: My companion. <br/>JOAN: But that's not fair. What must I look like to you, Doctor? I must seem so very small. <br/>DOCTOR: No. We could start again. I'd like that. You and me. We could try, at least. Because everything that John Smith is and was, I'm capable of that, too. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But you’re two separate people, even if John Smith came from you he is still his own person” Donna said and everyone agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>JOAN: I can't. <br/>DOCTOR: Please come with me. <br/>JOAN: I can't. <br/>DOCTOR: Why not? <br/>JOAN: John Smith is dead, and you look like him. <br/>DOCTOR: But he's here, inside, if you look in my eyes. <br/>JOAN: Answer me this. Just one question, that's all. If the Doctor had never visited us, if he'd never chosen this place on a whim, would anybody here have died? (no answer) You can go. <br/>(The Doctor leaves. Joan clutches the journal to her bosom and cries.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone felt so sorry for Joan, even if they didn’t agree with everything she said they still liked her and knew that she was a good person at heart.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Field]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">(In the pouring rain. Martha is waiting by the Tardis, which is now parked where the scarecrow that the Doctor mended used to stand..) <br/>DOCTOR: Right then. Molto bene. <br/>MARTHA: How was she? <br/>DOCTOR: Time we moved on. <br/>MARTHA: If you want, I could go and <br/>DOCTOR: Time we moved on. <br/>MARTHA: Er, I meant to say, back there, last night. I would have said anything to get you to change. <br/>DOCTOR: Oh yeah, of course you would. Yeah. <br/>MARTHA: I mean, I wasn't really <br/>DOCTOR: Oh, no, no. <br/>MARTHA: Good. <br/>DOCTOR: Fine. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That was awkward” the master muttered quietly but he was ignored. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>MARTHA: So here we are then. <br/>DOCTOR: There we are, yes. And I never said. Thanks for looking after me. <br/>(The Doctor hugs Martha.) <br/>LATIMER: Doctor. Martha. <br/>DOCTOR: Tim Timothy Timber. <br/>LATIMER: I just wanted to say goodbye. And thank you. Because I've seen the future and I now know what must be done. It's coming, isn't it? The biggest war ever. <br/>MARTHA: You don't have to fight. <br/>LATIMER: I think we do. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No you don’t” Donna said but Jack said “some people feel obligated to, and any way, after a few years conscription starts and everyone’s forced into it.” Everyone nodded while looking slightly sad at this.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>MARTHA: But you could get hurt. <br/>LATIMER: Well, so could you, travelling around with him, but it's not going to stop you. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good point” Amy said thinking about time when she was in serious danger.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>DOCTOR: Tim, I'd be honoured if you'd take this. <br/>(The Doctor gives Latimer the fob watch.) <br/>LATIMER: I can't hear anything. <br/>DOCTOR: No, it's just a watch now. But keep it with you, for good luck. <br/>MARTHA: Look after yourself. <br/>(Martha hugs and kisses Latimer, the goes into the Tardis.) <br/>DOCTOR: You'll like this bit. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes you will” Missy muttered quietly so only 12 could here and he just smiled in response.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>(The Doctor goes into the Tardis, and it dematerialises.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[World War]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">MAN [OC]: Incoming! <br/>DOCTOR [OC]: In June 1914, an Archduke of Austria was shot by a Serbian, and this then led, through nations having treaties with nations, like a line of dominoes falling, to some boys from England walking together in France on a terrible day. <br/>(A muddy hand opens the watch.) <br/>LATIMER: One minute past the hour. It's now. Hutchinson, this is the time. It's now. <br/>(A shell is whistling towards them.) <br/>LATIMER: To the right! To the right! <br/>(They leap into a ditch. The shell explodes nearby.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Several people cheered at this even if they where still sad that boys so young where having to fight in the war.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>LATIMER: We made it. Thank you, Doctor. Come along, chap. <br/>HUTCHINSON: Leave me. I'm not going to make it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t give up” Bill called out encouragingly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>LATIMER: Oh yes, you are. Didn't I promise you, all those years ago? Now, come on. And that's an order!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[By the War Memorial]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">(A lady vicar is reading from For the fallen, by Laurence Binyon.) <br/>VICAR: They have no lot in our labour of the day time. <br/>They sleep beyond England's foam. <br/>They went with songs to the battle <br/>(Latimer is sitting in a wheelchair, an old soldier with his medals and the watch.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone smiled at this and Donna said happily “he survived” 10 just beamed wildly and said “good old Latimer.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>VICAR: They were young, straight of limb, true of eye, steady and aglow. <br/>They were staunch to the end against odds uncounted. <br/>(He looks across the grass to where Martha is pinning a poppy to the Doctor's lapel.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone smiled at Martha and 10, great full that this episode could end on a happy note rather then a sad one like it had been most of the way through.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>VICAR: They fell with their faces to the foe. <br/>They shall grow not old, as we that are left grow old. <br/>Age shall not weary them, nor the years condemn. <br/>At the going down of the sun and in the morning <br/>We will remember them</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The screen then went black and everyone stared in silence for a moment. 11 then broke it by saying “well that was interesting, I wonder what’ll be next.” They didn’t have to wait long however as the words ‘</span>
  <span class="s3">heaven sent</span>
  <span class="s1">’ flashed across the screen.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you have any recommendations for episodes you want me to do leave them in the comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Heaven sent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don’t own doctor who, the BBC dose.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hopefully this one will be a little more cheerful” Jack said positively and Rose said “hopefully.” Everyone also thought along those lines even if they severely doubted they would be that lucky. No one had any idea what they where about to watch, not even any of the doctors and that made them all nervous but also excited.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR [OC]: As you come into this world, something else is also born.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Large cogwheels turn. We journey around a large stone building with leaded windows, narrow corridors, spiral staircases up tall towers, grills covering sets of large cogwheels set into the stonework, and every few yards screens hang on the walls, full of static.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh no” 12 said sadly while putting his head in his hands. “What’s wrong?” Bill asked kindly and 12 responded quietly with “just wait for it.” Missy noticed that 12 seemed distressed so he put an arm round his shoulders and kissed him on the cheek. “I’m sure it’ll be okay” Missy whispered in his ear so no one else could hear and he smiled down at her and put his arm round her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR [OC]: You begin your life, and it begins a journey towards you. It moves slowly, but it never stops. Wherever you go, whatever path you take, it will follow. Never faster, never slower, always coming. You will run. It will walk. You will rest. It will not. One day, you will linger in the same place too long. You will sit too still or sleep too deep, and when, too late, you rise to go, you will notice a second shadow next to yours. Your life will then be over.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you mean, what creature?” Rory asked nervously and 11 said while looking at 12 suspiciously “I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Teleport chamber room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(In a large room containing a teleport (note- not a transmat) chamber and its separate control console, a blackened hand reaches for a lever, squeezes the grip to release it, and pulls. The owner of the hand gasps and falls, cogs turn, and the hand turns to dust. Light fills the teleport chamber and the Doctor appears, coughing and gasping. The machinery slows and stops. He opens the curved perspex door of the teleport chamber and steps out, closing it behind him. He remembers the moment the Quantum Shade raven entered Clara's body, </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone gasped and Clara wrapped her arms around her stomach. 12 looked away sadly as he thought of her death and 11 wrapped an arm around her shoulders for comfort. After a moment of shocked silence Clara said desperately “we can prevent that, right?” There was another short moment of silence before 12 said “I don’t know” and after everyone sent him a desperate look he added look before saying “hopefully.” 11 then said to Clara “ignore him, we will do everything in our power to try and save you.” Clara nodded, still looking slightly shock up about what they just saw. 11 straightened up and said to everyone “we can use this as an opportunity to save everyone in this room.” He looked around at everyone, his eyes lingering for a fraction of a second on Rose, Jack, Donna, Amy, Rory and Clara. He was determined to change all their fate, thinking about how that maybe this was the reason they where all here.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">then scoops a handful of sand from the floor and lets it trickle though his fingers.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: If you think because she is dead, I am weak, then you understand very little. If you were any part of killing her, and you're not afraid, then you understand nothing at all. So, for your own sake, understand this. I am the Doctor. I'm coming to find you, and I will never, ever stop. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nearly everyone shivered at this, reminded about how dangerous the doctor could be to his enemies.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Tower]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor cautiously leaves the room and goes anticlockwise along a curved corridor with deep square openings cut in the outer wall to admit light. He leans out of one to see the shadows of spokes cast on the ground far below. Then he looks up at the outside of a tall tower.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What the hell is this place?” Jack asked as they all stared at the screen and 10 muttered back “no idea.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: The equipment in that room is consistent with an augmented ultra long-range teleport. So, I'm not more than a single light year from where I was, and I'm in the same time zone. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(He looks up out of another opening at the sky then across a courtyard at more towers. Then he starts to walk back clockwise.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: When the sun sets, I'll be able to establish an exact position by the stars. Then you'll have a choice. Come out, show yourself, or keep on hiding. Clara said I shouldn't take revenge. You should know, I don't always listen.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Revenge isn’t a good thing” Amy warned but 12 said “you know, sometimes I just don’t care.” Some people where quite shocked by this but others like Jack, Nardole and the masters understood what he meant, having all taken their own revenge at one point or another.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(He finds a spade with soil on it leaning against the inner wall.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Oh, what's this? Well, are you gardeners? I hate gardening! What sort of a person has a power complex about flowers? It's dictatorship for inadequates. Or to put it another way, it's dictatorship. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I like gardening” Amy said and Rory added “trust me, no one messes with her flowers and gets away with it.” 11 nodded in agreement at this, remembering the time he accidentally perked the TARDIS in their flowerbed. A few people laughed at this but most just smiled, great full for the Ponds attempt to lighten the mood.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Come on! Chop, chop! The Doctor will see you now! Show me what you've got! I just watched my best friend die in agony. My day can't get any worse. Let's see what we can do about yours!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(A black and white circular image forms on the screens. It is a view of him, from someone looking through a narrow slit in a wall. He looks out of the nearest opening at the wall across the courtyard. It has narrow slit openings, and there is a figure in pale grey veils standing at one of them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is that?” Donna asked nervously, unsure if she wanted to know the answer but 12 gave it to her any way. “It’s a creature from my nightmares, designed to hunt me forever.” Everyone shivered at this, something about the way he said it that made them incredibly nervous about what was to come.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He backs away and checks the view on the nearest screen. The hunchbacked figure turns away from the slit and moves along the corridor. According to the screens, the being moves slowly, as if it is dragging a leg. Each step is a thump, and they get closer. The Doctor wafts away a fly, then retreats from the approaching sounds. He runs down a narrow corridor to a wooden door, but it is locked. He is about to run back, but the being is at the other end of the bridge.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re trapped” Rory muttered nervously as everyone stared at the screen nervously.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: I know you. I've seen you before. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(He runs back to the door and puts both hands on it.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: I used to know a trick, back when I was young and telepathic. Clearly, you can't make an actual psychic link with a door, for one very obvious reason. They're notoriously cross. I mean, imagine life as a door. People keep pushing past you. All of that knocking, but it's never for you. And you get locked up every night, so if you're just a little bit nice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The door unlocks.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How did you do that?” Bill asked and 12 said “weren’t you just listening?” But Bill responded with “But it’s a door” and Missy chimed in with “I taught him that trick.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: See, Clara? Still got it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone was sad and silent again, they all turned to Clara who gave them a reassuring smile and said “it’s fine” even if she didn’t feel fine inside.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(He opens the door to reveal a solid wall just a pace behind it. The Veil has almost arrived.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No” several people said despairingly, no one could see how he was going to get out of this, not even the other doctors.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: But I. Er,  I can't actually see a way out of this  I've finally run out of corridor. There's a life summed up. Oh, now this is new. I'm scared. I just realised that I'm actually scared of dying.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Veil has arrived, and is just reaching out with its four-fingered hands, when it stops dead, with a clang.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” Several people said and Jack asked “why did it stop?” 12 just smiled slightly and said “you’ll find out soon.” Missy suddenly realised where 12 was. She squeezed his arm and looked up into his eyes. He had never spoken about what happened to him in there and whenever she asked he would always change the subject. This made her a mixture of excited, curious and nervous about what they where about to see.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Something I said? What did I say? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Even the Veil's attendant flies are frozen in the air. He flicks one away.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Why did you stop?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(There is a loud cracking and rumbling of cogs. He looks out of an opening to see a sections of the walls rotating in opposite directions with the uppermost faster than the lower ones, rather like the upper section of the Tardis time rotor does nowadays. The obstructing wall moves aside and he runs into the revealed room.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That was lucky” Rory said relieved and Martha asked “how is that possible?” And 9 muttered “no idea.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Bedroom]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The cogs stop. The Doctor tests the springs in the bed then picks one of the stems of hemerocallis from a vase by the window and sniffs it. Then he sees a portrait hanging over the fireplace, it's paint and varnish old and cracked and peeling. It is, of course, a painting of Clara Oswald.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How is that possible?” Clara asked shocked and 12 responded with “this whole place was designed to mess with me, and it did a good job I’ll give it that, but I still came out on top in the end.” Everyone was scared by this, trying to work out what this place could be and how it could get into the doctor’s head like this. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> He picks up a jeweller's eyeglass that is conveniently by the frame and examines the state of the oils, not noticing that the screen in the room shows him examining the painting. The Veil is arriving.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not again” Amy moaned and Nardole said “it’s got you cornered again.” All the doctors smiled at this and 11 said “not exactly.” Everyone then looked around the room on screen again, unsure of how the doctor was planning on getting out, 9-11 where pretty sure what 12 was going to do and couldn’t wait for everyone’s reactions.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Old. Very old. Possibly very, very old.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Then he sees a fly land on the portrait. He drops the glass from his eye and turns to face the Veil.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: When I was a very little boy, there was an old lady who died. (cheek pop) They covered her in veils, but it was a hot, sunny day, and the flies came. It gave me nightmares for years. So, who's been stealing my nightmares? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(He plucks petals from the flowers.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Several people where curious about why he did that but none of them apart from the doctors thought much about it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: What am I here for? You've known about me for a very long time, right?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(He puts the eyeglass back in and dodges around to see if the Veil can actually see him.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: So, what is it? Is it a trap? Is it a prison? No! Is it a torture chamber? Am I right? Somebody really should know better. Anyone who can put all of this together and steal my bad dreams, they should know better.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(He lets the jeweller's eyeglass fall to the floor with a metallic clatter.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It suddenly dawned on the master and Missy what the doctor was planning and the master said “seriously, how are you not dead yet?” And 10 just shrugged and said “I honestly don’t know sometimes.” This just made everyone else more curious and nervous about how the doctor would get out of there.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: The secrets I have? No chance. No telling, not me. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(He ducks under the veiled being's arms and grabs a wooden stool to fend it off.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR; I told you I was scared of dying. And I wasn't lying either. Advantage, me!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(He throws the stool through a leaded window. The wind is blowing.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please don’t tell me” Rory said exasperated and pinching his nose to which 11 just cheerfully “alright I won’t tell you.” Everyone groaned at this and they all agreed with the master for the first time, how was the doctor still alive after doing things like this on a regular basis.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Because you won't see this coming!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor dives through the broken window...)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re such an idiot” the master muttered while shaking his head and everyone agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(And bursts in through the doors. He goes to the console, pushing the scanner screen aside and working controls. We get intercut shots of him plummeting ever downwards.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How did you get there?” Donna asked confused and 12 said “we’re not literally in the TARDIS, what we’re being shown is all in in my mind.” Everyone was confused by this and Jack asked “so we’re seeing how you think?” And 11 said “Yeah, it’s really wired seeing it like this.” Most people where still confused but they mostly just accept it, they were also quite excited to have more of an incite into their friends mind because despite travelling with him they knew surprisingly little about him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Sorry I'm late. Jumped out of a window. Certain death. Don't you want to know how I survived? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes” several people shouted out in unison but they got no response other then a smile.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Go on. Ask me! No, of course I had to jump! The first rule of being interrogated is that you are the only irreplaceable person in the torture chamber. The room is yours, so work it. If they're going to threaten you with death, show them who's boss. Die faster. And you've seen me do that more often than most. Isn't that right, Clara? Rule one of dying, don't. Rule two, slow down.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor slows to almost no movement in mid-fall. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How did you do that?” Martha asked shocked and 10 said “I’m a time lord, my mind works differently to you humans.” Martha just said “still, that’s incredible and very useful.” 10 smiled broadly at her before saying “I’ve never really thought about it but yeah, I guess it is.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">There is a figure in the Tardis with her back to him.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who’s that?” Donna asked confused and 9 just said “you’ll see.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: You've got the rest of your life. The faster you think, the slower it will pass. Concentrate. Assume you're going to survive. Always assume that. Imagine you've already survived. There's a storm room in your mind. Lock the door and think. This is my storm room. I always imagine that I'm back in my Tardis, showing off, telling you how I escaped, making you laugh. That's what I'm doing right now. I am falling, Clara. I'm dying. And I am going to explain to you how I survived. I can't wait to hear what I say. I'm nothing without an audience. One hope. Salt. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s salt got to do anything?” Bill asked Bill asked confused but Jack realised “the sea.” Everyone who hadn’t already worked it out eye’s widened in understanding before Martha said “that’s still incredibly dangerous” but 10 just shrugged and said “better then whatever that creature would do to me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The stool smashes the window.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Thought I smelled it earlier. When I broke the window, I was sure. Salty air. This castle is standing in the sea. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(A schematic is on the scanner.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR:  Diving into water from a great height is no guarantee of survival. I need to know exactly how far I'm going to fall, and how fast.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How are you going to work that out” Rose asked but 9 just said “I’ve already worked it out.” Rose just asked not really surprised “how?” But 11 just said “spoilers.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Calculations are scrolling up the scanner as the top of the time rotor turns.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Why do you think I threw the stool? (breaking glass) Fall time to impact (splash) seven seconds.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I thought that was just to break the window” Rory muttered to Amy and she nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR [bedroom]: Because you won't see this coming!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: The wind resistance of the stool, the atmospheric density, (the petals falling) the strength of the local gravity. (the fall of the jeweller's glass.) Am I spoiling the magic? I work at this stuff, you know? Should hit the water in about </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor stretches out his arms into a dive.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Point zero two seconds.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The chances of remaining conscious are </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Splash! The Doctor enters the water and gently floats downwards. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That was actually pretty impressive” the master admitted privately but before anyone could say anything he added “off course if it was me I would of stayed conscious but, good enough I suppose.” All the doctors looked slightly shocked by this praise, even if it was slightly undermined by his last comment. “No you couldn’t” 10 said while smirking at the master but he just raised an eyebrow and said “oh yeah, I would prove it but I’m stuck here right now.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The Tardis has gone dark, then lights up again, roundel layer by roundel layer. Someone is writing on a blackboard with chalk.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BLACKBOARD: Question 1. What is this place?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Can't I just sleep?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No” several people said and 11 said “okay then, I won’t.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BLACKBOARD: Question 2. What did you say that made the creature stop?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Do I have to know everything?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BLACKBOARD: How are you going to</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Clara, I can't always </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BLACKBOARD: Win?? (with seven underlines.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">That’s the aim” 10 said and everyone agreed and Missy said “it always is.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Filtered sunlight reveals that the sea bed is covered in long humanoid skulls. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What the hell” Amy said shocked as everyone stared around at all the skulls. “How many people have been trapped there” To which 9 said while looking around “thousands.” 12 bit his lip slightly as he stared at the screen but Missy was the only one who noticed and she leaned up against 12 and placed a hand on his lap.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Fully conscious again, the Doctor swims up to the surface and gasps for breath. A short time later he has climbed out. The castle has a central tower with four spokes coming off it on two levels, connecting to the outer circular wall. From above it looks rather like a cog wheel. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Dripping wet, he walks up a staircase into a room with a roaring log fire. There are a pair of boots in front of the hearth, and trousers, jacket, waistcoat, shirt all on a wooden clothes horse to the side. The Doctor warms himself briefly, then compares the cuff buttons on the dry jacket with his own. They are identical. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How did they get there?” Jack asked and when everyone looked at 12 he just said “spoilers.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He exchanges his wet clothes for the dry ones. After a brief pause he puts his wet garments back exactly where he found the dry ones, and stands both boots up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">From the drying room, he walks through the great hall - of Caerphilly Castle - with a dining table set for one in the middle and on into a... </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Storeroom]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(This storeroom with a hexagon shaped hole in the flagstones, and chalked arrows pointing in towards each side. He touches the sand in the bottom of it.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: It keeps coming, Clara. Wherever I go, it follows. Why? Why does it do that?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BLACKBOARD: Wrong question. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why’s that wrong?” Bill asked and 9 said “watch and you’ll find out.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Always the teacher. What's the right question, then?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BLACKBOARD: Not why. What?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: It's following me. Wherever I go, it's tracking me. Slowly though. Scary lurching. Scary. These screens, everywhere. It's showing me exactly where it is all the time, how far it's got, how near. Because it's trying to scare me. Putting its breath on my neck. That's the point. That's what it's doing. This is theatre. It's all about fear. Working hypothesis. I'm in a fully automated haunted house. A mechanical maze.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Normally I would say that sounds like fun but in this instance, not so much” Missy said but the master shrugged and said “Still looks like fun to me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(A copper pan hanging up rattles.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: It's a killer puzzle box designed to scare me to death, and I'm trapped inside it. (laughs) Must be Christmas.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Definitely” The master said smirking at 12.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Heavy doors open somewhere. The Doctor walks out into a dark corridor. Water drips somewhere. He opens a creaky door into -)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Garden]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The trees and shrubs look nearly dead in the near permanent shade of the tiny inner courtyard. The door slams shut behind him, making him jump. A bell is ringing somewhere. The garden is laid out with a cogwheel design to the paths. At the centre is an empty round bed with a recently dug rectangle in the middle, like a screwdriver slot. The Doctor feels the quality of the worked soil, then sees a clean spade leaning against the wall.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Someone’s wants you to dig” Jack said and 11 said “But is it a good idea?” Donna raised her eyebrow at 11 and said “there is no way you’re not digging that” and 10 said with a smile “you know me too well.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Another spade? Someone wants me to dig. What do you think, Clara? Is someone trying to give me a hint? What would you do?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BLACKBOARD: Same as you.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Yes. Yes, of course you would. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(He takes the spade.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Which, let's be honest, is what killed you. So, someone is trying to tell me that there's something important buried in this garden. That's almost the first thing they tried to tell me. Could be a trick. Could be one of my predecessors. Because I'm not the first prisoner here, am I! All those skulls! Wonder where they all went wrong. Building this height, creature that slow, so what? An hour.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s not enough time, is it?” Martha asked and 10 just said “nothing’s impossible” but without his usual smile.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(He excavates the dug soil as the Veil and its attendant flies come closer. When one buzzes his face, he runs to a window to check the screen inside. It is a view of a piece of wood with flies on it. So he opens the door, and the Veil is there, screeching at him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Several people gasped and clenched the hand of the person sitting next to them nervously. “Why dose that thing keep coming after you?” Clara exclaimed nervously and 12 just said “it’s it’s job.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The Doctor slams the door, trapping its hands, until it finally withdraws them. He jams the spade under the door handle, digging its blade into the gravel path.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Physics of a triangle. You lose.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The door stops shaking and the Veil leaves.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: So? It can set traps. That's okay. I'm good at traps. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Never been in one I haven’t been able to beat” 9 said proudly and the master just muttered “show off.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Nervously he checks the view on the screen. It is the storeroom with its hexagon in the floor.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: So, where are you off to? Only one way in and one way out. Well, seeing as you're going. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(He retrieves the spade, jumps back into the hole and carries on digging. As night falls and crickets chirp, he is about four foot down and tired, so he pauses to look up at the dark sky.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That can’t be right” 10 said staring at the sky on screen and Rose asked “why not.” 10 then responded with “the stars are all wrong.” Martha then asked “but, how can the stars be wrong?” And 11 said “those stars shouldn’t be like that, not for thousands off years anyway. And I can’t of time traveled, the technology that brought me there isn’t advanced enough.” Several people glanced over at 12, looking for answers but he didn’t give anyone anything.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: No, no. That's not right.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The spade hits something. Sounds like stone by the scrape. He uses his hands to clear the remaining soil so he can read what has been carved into it. I Am. He recalls the hexagon. Flies start to buzz</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No” several people said as they new what was coming and they wished that the doctor would notice.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> as he uncovers. In 12. A fly buzzes in front of him, then the Veil jumps down into the grave-sized hole. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Despite the fact that they were expecting this several people jumped and Amy muttered “I hate that creature so much.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The Doctor falls backwards as it reaches for him.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Well, that was another close one. Or it will have been, once I've been and gone and got myself out of it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t get to cocky doc” The master said, the only one who wasn’t showing his fear for the doctor and 10 said “what’s the fun in that?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">So, how am I going to do that? Come on, teacher, ask me questions!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The back of the woman moves aside to reveal what she has written on the blackboard.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BLACKBOARD: Tell no lies.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR [tower]: I'm actually scared of dying.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BLACKBOARD: Question 2. What did you say that made the creature stop?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: The truth, yes. But not any old truth, Clara. This whole place is designed to terrify me. I'm being interrogated. It's not just truth it wants. That's not enough. It's confession. I have to tell truths I've never told before. That's the only thing that stops it. You see, the problem is, Clara, there are truths that I can never tell. Not for anything. But I'm scared and I'm alone. Alone, and very, very scared.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(He sits on the steps to the gallery.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The people sitting next to the doctors wrapped their arms around their doctor and Rose said quietly “you don’t have to be alone any more.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: I confess. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Garden]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: I didn't leave Gallifrey because I was bored! That was a lie! It's always been a lie! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Veil pauses.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Not enough? You want more? I was scared! I ran because I was scared! Is that what you want me to say? Is that true enough for you?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Please, that was obvious” the master said while rolling his eyes and 12 said “it worked didn’t it.” Donna then said defensively “well none of us knew that.” But the master just responded with “well none of you knew him back then.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Veil withdraws its hand, the castle rumbles. The Doctor climbs out of the grave to see the various floors rotating in opposite directions again. He runs inside then through to the wall on the outside of the castle, and looks out across the endless sea. A pair of skulls are dislodged from the seabed and float to the surface. The castle stops moving and they drift back down again.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Bedroom]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(A clock ticks, but it is actually the Doctor tapping a finger against the arm of his chair.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR [OC]: It's funny, the day you lose someone isn't the worst. At least you've got something to do. It's all the days they stay dead.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone looked down in sadness at how true that statement was. They had all lost people, some more then others, and they could all relate to it even if they couldn’t relate to the situation the doctor was in at the moment.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The flies arrive.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Fifty seven minutes?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(He gets up and leaves just ahead of the Veil's arrival. ) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Tapping the bannister of a big staircase.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR [OC]: This is how my world works, Clara. I tick off the seconds as they pass. My life is a countdown. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(A door thuds. He runs down and through a long gallery to another big room.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR [OC]: If I draw the creature to one extreme of the castle, and I run to the other extreme, I can earn myself a maximum of eighty two minutes. Eighty two minutes to eat, sleep and work. My work is finding Room 12. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How long where you doing that for?” Donna asked and 12 said “at that point, about a month.” Most people looked at 12 shocked and Donna said “a month?” But 10 just said suspiciously “what do you mean at that point?” 12 just said “spoilers” without a trace of a smile. This made everyone nervous and kicked the other time lords minds into overtime as they tried to work out the mysteries of the situation on screen.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He goes through door 46) The castle wants me to. It's luring me. (He checks his notebook.) The numbering is a bit confused, (backs away from door 7) as if the rooms are all jumbled up. Maybe they move around. I saw the whole castle move, when I made the creature stop.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Back in the garden, the grave is filled in again.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR [OC]: Every room, if I leave it long enough, reverts to its condition at the moment I arrive. It tidies up after itself. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How does it do that?” Bill asked and 9 said “how dose anything do anything?” Bill sent him a slightly annoyed look but nothing more was said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The flowers are in the bedroom vase, intact. He remembers plucking the petals.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR [OC]: Automated room service.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(He has a meal in the Great Hall, soup served in a pewter dish, which he eats with a pewter spoon. A metal goblet and a plate of bread rolls are also on the fabric place mat.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR [OC]: I think this whole place is inside a closed energy loop, constantly recycling. Or maybe I'm in Hell? That's okay. I'm not scared of Hell. It's just Heaven for bad people. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Never thought about it like that before” Rose said curiously. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">But how long will I have to be here? Forever?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(He lets the spoon drop. From a corridor above the Great Hall he sees the Veil near the table.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR [OC]: It's always coming. Always closer. The countdown never stops. But the countdown to what?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Teleport chamber room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR [OC]: There are two events in everybody's life that nobody remembers. Two moments experienced by every living thing, yet no one remembers anything about them. Nobody remembers being born and nobody remembers dying. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“For good reason” Jack said and this just made 10-12 feel guilty again about Jack’s fate.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(He finds a skull with power leads attached to its temples on the floor by the control console, and picks it up. Alas, poor Yorick.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR [OC]: Is that why we always stare into the eye sockets of a skull?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(He removes the power leads and stands.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR [OC]: Because we're asking, what was it like? Does it hurt? Are you still scared?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(He sees a word written in the sand or dust.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s bird got to do with anything?” Clara asked and 12 said “spoilers” and Missy jokingly hit him with a pillow.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Bird? What's bird got to do with it? Are there birds here?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The cogs start turning and the word disappears. A piece of wall slides away to reveal the entrance to a spiral staircase.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is it a password?” Clara asked and 12 said “not exactly.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Tower]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor climbs the steps to the battlements at the top of the tower, and places Yorick in a crenellation overlooking the sea.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR [OC]: There's something I'm missing, Clara, and I think it's something terrible.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(He looks up at the stars. Back inside the tower, he hears a door open and close, and heads down some steps to find a door labelled 12. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ve found it” Amy said cheerfully but 12 said sadly “nothings ever that simple.” Most people groaned at this even though they had been expecting it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He opens it, but the way into the room beyond is blocked by masonry. Light streams through the gap on the left hand side.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Hello? Hello, is there someone there? Hello! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR [OC]: It's a trap, Clara. A lure and a trap. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Everything feels like a trap” 9 muttered and everyone agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor's head morphs into the skull up on the battlements </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly the time lords apart from 12 got an idea about what could be going on. But that was impossible, right?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">and he looks at the stars again.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: I'm following breadcrumbs laid out for me. This is somebody's game, and I can't stop playing. A game everybody else has lost. I know how to move that wall, Clara, so long as I don't run out of confessions. But what I really want to know is </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Flies buzz.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone tensed as this and they all wanted to yell at the doctor to turn around.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Who's been playing about with the stars? They're all in the wrong places, for this time zone, anyway. I know I didn't time travel to get here. I can feel time travel. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Veil is coming up behind him.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: If I didn't know better, I'd say I've travelled seven thousand years into the future. But I do know better. So who moved the stars?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Veil reaches its hands either side of his face.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: The Hybrid. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">9-11, the master and Missy’s eyes all widened in shock which a few others noticed and Rory asked “what’s the hybrid?” And 11 responded quietly “a legend, back on Galifray.” He didn’t elaborate any more but they where all curious, especially after seeing the expressions on the master and Missy’s faces.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Veil pauses and he turns around to face it.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Long before the Time War, the Time Lords knew it was coming, like a storm on the wind. There were many prophecies and stories, legends before the fact. One of them was about a creature called the Hybrid. Half Dalek, half Time Lord, the ultimate warrior. But whose side would it be on? Would it bring peace or destruction? Was it real, or a fantasy? I confess, I know the Hybrid is real. I know where it is, and what it is. I confess, I'm afraid.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone who didn’t know the legend was quite shocked at this but the master said “but it can’t be real, the Daleks would never allow it.” 12 just said “it’s not what you think it is.” The master just snapped back “well what is it then” and 10 said back “a secret that I can never tell.” No one pressed the doctors any more after this, even though a lot of them wanted to.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Veil leaves and the castle reconfigures. The rumbling shakes the skull off the battlements and it plummets into the sea to join all the other identical skulls.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Room 12]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor runs back down the stairs and opens the doors. The masonry blocking the way has gone. As he enters, he slaps his fingers against his palm to count the seconds. The Veil is coming. The Doctor walks down the smooth narrow passage and puts his sonic sunglasses on. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why have you got sunglasses on?” Donna asked curiously, thinking that they looked stupid and 12 said with a smile “now a days, I’m all about wearable technology.” It suddenly dawned on everyone what they where while 9 said “you didn’t.” Him, 10 and 11 all then pulled out their screwdrivers and held them close to their chests. Everyone else was laughing at the doctors’ expressions while 12 pulled out his sunglasses and put them on, still smiling which just made everyone else laugh even harder.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He takes them off when he reaches the wall of crystal at the far end with the word Home carved in it. But the word disappears after a few moments. A dark rectangular shape can just be made out through the crystal.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Of course. The last square on the board. What else would it be? The Tardis. One confession away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(He puts the sunglasses back on.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Azbantium. Four hundred times harder than diamond. Twenty feet thick. The way out. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone had quietened again and Martha asked “how is it possible to get through that?” All the pieces had fallen in place for the time lords however and 10 turned to 12 who had removed his sunglasses and said desperately “please tell me I’m wrong.” 12 just stared blankly ahead at the screen and this confirmed all their suspicions. 9-11 all looked shocked and incredibly sad, none of them meeting anyone’s eyes. Missy was silently comforting 12 but the master didn’t know what to do. What was happening to the doctor was horrible and half of him wanted to comfort 10 but the other half of him screamed inside his head that they were mortal enemy’s. The drums where beating loudly in his head but 10 noticed how conflicted the master was and he moved closer to him and carefully put his hand on the master lap. The master flinched and tensed slightly but he didn’t move away or force 10 to remove his hand. If anyone else noticed this however they didn’t say anything.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(He remembers the word in the dust in the teleport chamber room.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Bird?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: (angry) That's when I remember! Always then. Always then. Always exactly then! I can't keep doing this, Clara! I can't! Why is it always me? Why is it never anybody else's turn?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s going on” Rose asked nervously but no one gave her an answer. A few more people had worked out what was going on and they where all just as shocked as the doctors and masters.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BLACKBOARD: How are you going to win?? (seven underlines.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Can't I just lose? Just this once?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone was shocked by this but those who had worked it was not surprised by how he was reacting even if they knew that the doctor had to win.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(He hides under the time rotor assembly.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR; Easy. It would be easy. It would be so easy. Just tell them. Just tell them, whoever wants to know, all about the Hybrid.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can’t give up” Donna said and 10 said “why not.” Next, to everyone’s surprise, the master said “because people need you.” Everyone stared at the master in shock but he just ignored everyone apart from the doctors.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor is sitting on the ground in a channel cut part way through the Azbantium, as the Veil arrives in room 12. In the Tardis, in his head, he comes out and runs around the console room.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: I can't keep doing this. I can't! I can't always do this! It's not fair! Clara, it's just not fair! Why can't I just lose? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BLACKBOARD: No! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: But I can remember, Clara.You don't understand, I can remember it all. Every time. And you'll still be gone. Whatever I do, you still won't be there.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone saddened at this but Clara said “I, we will always be a part of you as long as you remember me.” There was moment of silence while everyone thought about what she said before Jack said “that was so cheesy” and Clara said with a small smile “I know.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(He sits on the stairs to the lower level, distraught.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CLARA [OC]: Doctor, you are not the only person who ever lost someone. It's the story of everybody. Get over it. Beat it. Break free.  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Her hand touches his cheek.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CLARA: Doctor, it's time. Get up, off your arse, and win!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone smiled in agreement and 11 pulled Clara into a hug and said “thanks, I really needed that.” Clara just returned the hug and said “you’re always welcome.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Room 12]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor stands to face the Veil as it enters the room.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR; Hello again. No more confessions, sorry. But I will tell you the truth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor punches the Azbantium wall, and cries out in pain.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you doing” Bill cried out shocked and 9 said determinedly but without a shadow of a smile on his face “what I need to do.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: The Hybrid is a very dangerous secret. A very, very dangerous secret and it needs to be kept!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Another punch, another cry of pain.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Several people winced at this but no one said anything.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: So I'm telling you nothing. Nothing at all. Instead, I'm going to do something far worse. (punch) Argh! I'm going to get out of here, and find whoever put me here in the first place, and whatever they're trying to do, I'm going to stop it! (punch) Argh!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor doubles over in pain.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: But it might take me a little while, so do you want me to tell you a story? (punch) Argh! The Brothers Grimm, lovely fellas. They're on my darts team. (punch) Argh! According to them, there's this emperor and he asks this shepherd's boy, how many seconds in eternity?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Veil's scaly hands close across the Doctor's eyes and he screams as steam rises from his skin then falls to the ground. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No!” Almost everyone cried out in shock and despair. Several people felt tears fill their eyes as they hugged either their doctor or the person nearest them. After a moment of shocked silence Rose asked weakly “how are you still alive?” There was a moment of silence before 12 said weakly “spoilers” and no one smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The Veil is teleported away and the screens revert to static. Silence reigns.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor's storm room slowly lights up.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: People always get it wrong with Time Lords. We take forever to die. Even if we're too injured to regenerate, every cell in our bodies keeps trying. Dying properly can take days. That's why we like to die among our own kind. They know not to bury us early.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Practically everyone could feel tears running down their faces, no one knew what to say as they leaned further into each other for comfort.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The mortally injured Doctor drags himself up a spiral staircase.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: I think, in my current condition, it'll take me about a day and a half to reach the top of the tower. I think. If I'm lucky, I have a day and a half.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone who had worked out what his plan was staring at the screen. The master was still unsure what to do, he knew what the doctor was planning but he couldn’t see any way around it even if he still thought it was a stupid plan. Before he could convince himself otherwise he wrapped his hand around 10’s hand that was still on his lap. 10 raised an eyebrow at him but the small smile he gave faltered quickly as they were all still distressed at what was going on screen.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor drags himself along a corridor, leaving smears of blood behind.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: I have to do this, Clara. It's the only way. I have to be strong. I should have known from the very beginning. Of course. The portrait of you, the creature from my own nightmares. This place is my own bespoke torture chamber, intended for me only. And all those skulls in the water. How could there be other prisoners in my Hell? The answer, of course, is there never were any other prisoners. And the stars, they weren't in the wrong place, and I haven't time travelled. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At this point everyone had worked out what was going on. After a moment of desperate silence Missy asked the question that was on everyone’s mind. “How many.” 12 stared at the screen in silence for a moment before saying quietly “overall, 53,999,986,845 times.” Everyone was shocked again, they knew what he meant by this now and lots of them felt even more tears running down their cheeks .They all moved to comfort their doctor along with each other.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(He collapses onto the floor of the Tardis as he actually reaches the teleport chamber room.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: I've just been here a very, very long time. Every room resets. Remember I told you that? Every room reverts to its original condition. Logically, the teleporter should do the same. Teleporter. Fancy word. Just like 3D printers, really, except they break down living matter and information, and transmit it. All you have to do is add energy. The room has reset, returned to its original condition when I arrived. That means there's a copy of me still in the hard drive. Me, exactly as I was, when I first got here, seven thousand years ago. All I have to find is some energy. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No!” Several people cried out and Amy said desperately “you can’t!” 10 then snapped back while letting go of the master’s hand “I had no choice!” Tears filled all the doctors eyes and they all closed their eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(He picks up the power cables and attaches them to his temples.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: And all you need for energy is something to burn.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(It is the dying Doctor who takes hold of the lever and pulls it down, sending power into the transporter console. When he finally falls to the ground, the cogs turn, the teleporter powers up, and he writes Bird in the dust with his last ounce of strength.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: How long can I keep doing this, Clara? Burning the old me, to make a new one?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“As many times as it takes” 10 said even though his voice was not as confident as usual. Everyone smiled at him slightly even though nearly everyone was still in tears over what was happening on screen.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Tardis goes dark. The burnt hand turns to dust. The bloodstains on the flagstones disappear. We are back to the start of the show.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Teleport chamber room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor gasps and coughs in the teleport chamber. The cogs stop turning and he gets out, closing the door behind him before scooping up dust and letting it run through his fingers.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Several people looked quite disgusted now they knew what that was.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: If you think because she's dead, I am weak, then you understand very little. If you were any part of killing her and you're not afraid, then you understand nothing at all. So, for your own sake, understand this. I'm the Doctor. I'm coming to find you, and I will never, ever stop.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(After he leaves the room, the camera sweeps across the word Bird to the skull with power leads attached. Then the Doctor is throwing the stool through the window.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR [bedroom]: Because you won't see this coming!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(He dives into the sea and sees all the skulls. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just then several people had the realisation and Rory said quietly in horror “those are all your skulls.” Several people nodded at this but no one said anything, it was one thing to here how long he had been there and another to see it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He exchanges his wet clothes for the dry set </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack then said in an effort to lighten the mood “if those clothes belong to the last version of you that was there dose that mean that there’s a version of you who did this naked?” All the doctors where slightly embarrassed at this and 11 said “I guess.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">and excavates the grave again. He picks up Yorick and ends up on the top of the tower with the Veil behind him.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: If I didn't know better, I'd say I've travelled seven thousand years into the future.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Yorick falls into the sea, the Doctor opens the door to room 12 and punches a few more molecules off the Azbantium wall.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Aah! How many seconds in eternity?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(He crawls back to the teleport to do it all again.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR [tower]: If I didn't know better, I'd say I've travelled twelve thousand years into the future.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR [room 12]: How many seconds in eternity? And the shepherd's boy Argh!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone flinched every time the doctor was killed but this time Clara said incredibly sadly “it took you 5 thousand years to be able to say 4 more words.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(And again.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR [tower]: Six hundred thousand years into the future.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone’s eyes widened in horror at how big the number was getting, they wanted more then anything to be able to go and help the doctor but they couldn’t.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR [room 12]: Argh! How many seconds in eternity? And the shepherd's boy says Argh!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Digging again, dropping the spoon in the soup.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR [tower]: Twelve hundred thousand years into the future. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR [room 12]: Argh! And the shepherd's boy says Argh!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR [tower]: Two million years into the future. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR [room 12]: And the shepherd's boy says </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(And again, and again, and again, getting dizzy with the flashing excerpts...)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR [tower]: Twenty million years into the future. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR [room 12]: Ow! And the shepherd's boy says, there's this mountain of pure diamond. It takes an hour to climb it, and an hour to go around it!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">None of the humans could comprehend how long the doctor had been there now but all they did was pray that he wouldn’t have to be there for too much longer, even though they knew that he would be.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Even faster flashes of scenes.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR [tower]: 52 million years.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR [room 12]: Every hundred years, a little bird comes and sharpens its beak on the diamond mountain.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Faster still.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR [tower]: Nearly a billion years. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR [room 12]: Argh! And when the entire mountain is chiselled away, the first second of eternity will have passed!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Faster still.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR [tower]: Well over a billion years.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR [room 12]: Argh! You must think that's a hell of a long time, </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(More and more.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR [tower]: Two billion years. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR [room 12]: Personally, I think that's a hell of a </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Again.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So close” Amy groaned as she hugged both 11 and Rory.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Room 12]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor charges the remaining layer of crystal at the end of the twenty foot tunnel.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Aaargh!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Azbantium finally gives way. Bright light floods in and the Veil explodes, cogwheels and shrouds falling to the floor.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes!” Everyone cried out in joy and celebration. “You did it!” Donna cried out while wiping away her tears. Missy then said quietly to 12 “I knew you could do it” before kissing him again apart from this time he wasn’t shocked at all and everyone else ignored them as they where too busy celebrating with each other. After a few minutes of joyous celebration everyone was calm enough to find out how this would end.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Personally, I think that's a hell of a bird.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It really is” Rose said with a smile.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Planet surface]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor walks out of the portal created by the hole in the Azbantium onto a dry planet with a golden sky. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">9-11 and the master where all completely stunned, unable to believe what they where seeing was really. Missy was filled with sadness as even though she knew the fate of Galifray she hadn’t been there and 12 was filled with guilt over what he did while there. Everyone else noticed there faces and they where all incredibly curious about what was going on.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The portal closes and a small round metal object falls to the ground. The Doctor picks up a miniature of the castle surrounded by blue water. Brass cogwheels fill the space and then an engraved cover closes over it. It is his confession dial. A small boy runs up to him.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Go to the city. Find somebody important. Tell them I'm back. Tell them, I know what they did, and I'm on my way. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tell who?” Rory asked but none of the time lords in the room seemed able to answer.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">And if they ask you who I am, tell them I came the long way round. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The boy runs off towards a tall metallic city with a towering Citadel at its heart. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s impossible” 9 said weakly and Jack asked “what is?” 11 then added on just as weakly “that’s the Citadel.” Martha then asked “what’s the Citadel?” 10 took a deep breath before saying “the main city on Gallifrey.” There a shocked silence before Amy said “but you said Gallifrey was destroyed. 9 then looked at 12 and said “it was.” 12 then took a deep breath before saying “no, it wasn’t.” The master then said shocked “but how, you destroyed it.” 12 then looked away before saying “I promise I’ll explain it later. Let’s just get to the end of this.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The Doctor speaks to his confession dial.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: You can probably still hear me, so just between ourselves, you've got the prophecy wrong. The Hybrid is not half Dalek. Nothing is half Dalek. The Daleks would never allow that. The Hybrid destined to conquer Gallifrey and stand in its ruins</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor dons his sonic sunglasses.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Is me</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What, how” the master said shocked but 12 just shrugged and said “I’m honestly not really sure, all I know is that it’s true.” The master was shocked again but before he could say anymore now that the episode was over 9 said while looking at 12 “Okay, now the episode is over. Now can you please explain how Gallifrey wasn’t destroyed.” 12 nodded and said “okay, but can we do it in private.” The other doctors nodded and this before them, the master and Missy all got up and went into the side room.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m not going to do hell bent next because I really hate that episode even though it is a two parter. <br/>I will do another episode in the next chapter but first I’m going to get 12 and Missy to explain the events of day of the doctor.<br/>If you have any episodes that you want me to do leave them in the comments but I can’t promise to do them all.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. School reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for all the support this fic’s been getting, it is actually amazing. I’m sorry for the delay in updates but I should be getting back to more regular updates from now on.<br/>I don’t own doctor who, the BBC dose</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As soon as the door slammed shut behind the group 11 said “what do you mean that Gallifrey wasn’t destroyed?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">12 took a deep breath before saying slowly “on the last day of the time war we didn’t destroy Gallifrey.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other doctors and the master obviously didn’t believe him so he continued with “instead we made it vanish, frozen in a moment of time until they managed to escape and then you saw me finding them again just then.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All the time lords apart from Missy and 12 where stunned before 10 said “but how come we don’t remember that.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Missy just smirked and said “it was a paradox, multiple versions of you were their so you forgot about it until later into his regeneration” while gesturing at 11.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other time lords where all still stunned, they couldn’t believe what they where saying but at the same time they knew deep down that it was true. “I can’t believe it” 10 said while running his hand through his messy hair. “Glaifrey’s back, we didn’t destroy it.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They all had wide grins on their faces, all of them feeling happier then they had since before the time war. 10 started laughing in absolute joy and pretty sure everyone else started laughing hysterically with him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">11 jumped over to 9 and 10 and pulled them into a hug while muttering between laughs “I can’t believe it.” 9 and 10 they both returned the hugs while still laughing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">10 noticed the master looking at them, still smiling broadly but not laughing as much as everyone else before breaking out of the doctor hug and pulling him into a hug.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The master was momentarily shocked but pretty soon he was struggling and said “let go of me.” His hearts were thumping in his cheat as 10 said “you know you’re enjoying this.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The master continued trying to push 10 off him however while lying with “no I’m not, let go.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">10 obliged this time and pulled away but not before flashing him one more broad smile and whispering in his ear “I can feel how your hearts sped up then.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The master’s face went a slight shade of red at this but he muttered “shut up” while shoving 10 away from him, not to hard but just enough for him to stumble a bit.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">10 flashed him one more cheeky smile before saying to the room at large “should we head back in then, our friends will be missing us.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The master then muttered “your friends but followed everyone out of the room, staying as far away from 10 as possible.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">While the time lords had been out of the room a buffet of food had appeared against one wall and after a moments hesitation everyone went and helped themselves. None of them had realised how hungry they where until now but as soon as they smelt the delicious food they realised how long it had been since they had last eaten.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pretty soon the time lords all came back into the room, all beaming away like children in a candy store apart from the master who looked a mixture of annoyed and happy. Rose called out with a smile “so what were you talking about?” 11 beamed back at her and said excitedly “Gallifrey wasn’t destroyed.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone was incredibly happy by this even though they had been expecting it but Amy asked “how, you told us you destroyed it.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">11 just said after throwing his arms over Amy and Rory’s shoulders “I’ll explain later, first I want some food.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All the time lords then got their choice of food, some questions were asked about 11’s choice of fish fingers and custard before they all settled down to watch the next episode.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The words ‘school reunion’ flashed across the screen. “This should be interesting” Amy said happily and 10 said “oh yes” while looking at Rose.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Outside the Headmaster's office]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(A man comes down the stairs of Deffry Vale High School and walks to the Headmaster's office. A girl is sitting on a chair nearby.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">So this is actually set in a school” Amy said and 11 said “yes, it may be the only time in the history of the universe when school wasn’t boring. Well mostly not boring.”Clara then said “schools not always boring, I’m a teacher.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
FINCH: What do you want?<br/>
NINA: The nurse sent me, sir. I was in English and I got a headache.<br/>
FINCH: Then don't bother me, go home.<br/>
NINA: I can't.<br/>
FINCH: Why, is your mother at work?<br/>
NINA: I live in Ambrose Hall. The children's home. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Poor girl” Bill said sadly and everyone agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
FINCH: No parents. No one to miss you. I see why the nurse sent you. You poor child. Poor thin, child. Come inside.<br/>
(He opens the door and the girl walks through.)<br/>
FINCH: It's nearly time for lunch.<br/>
(The door closes behind them. There is a screech and flapping of wings, and a scream.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Several people cried out no but a lot of people just closed their eyes sadly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Physics laboratory]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Up on the first floor, there is a change of class. The teacher enters, wearing a brown suit and white sneakers.)<br/>
DOCTOR: Good morning, class. Are we sitting comfortably? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re pretending to be a teacher” Donna said through a wide smile and 10 said “I was a brilliant teacher.” Donna just rolled her eyes and said “whatever you say spaceman.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
(The Doctor writes on the board.)<br/>
DOCTOR: So, physics. Physics, eh? Physics. Physics. Physics! Physics. Physics, physics, physics, physics, physics, physics, physics. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think that’s enough physics” Jack jokedwith a smile and 9 said “you can never have enough physics.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">I hope one of you is getting all this down. Okay let's see what you know. Two identical strips of nylon are charged with static electricity and hung from a string so they can swing freely. What would happen if they were brought near each other? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How are they supposed to know that” Rose asked and 12 said “sometimes children surprise you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
(A young boy with spectacles puts his hand up.)<br/>
DOCTOR: Yes, er, what's your name?<br/>
MILO: Milo.<br/>
DOCTOR: Milo! Off you go.<br/>
MILO: They'd repel each other because they have the same charge.<br/>
DOCTOR: Correctamundo! A word I have never used before and hopefully never will again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please keep that promise” Bill said but 11 said cheekily “can’t promise anything.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Question two. I coil up a thin piece of microwire and place it in a glass of water. Then I turn on the electricity and measure to see if the water's temperature is affected. My question is this. How do I measure the electrical power going into the coil?<br/>
(Just one hand goes up. Everyone else looks totally bored.)<br/>
DOCTOR: Someone else. No? Okay, Milo, go for it.<br/>
MILO: Measure the current and PDs in an ammeter and a voltmeter.<br/>
DOCTOR: Two to Milo. Right then, Milo, tell me this. True or false. The greater the dampening of the system, the quicker it loses energy to its surroundings.<br/>
MILO: False.<br/>
DOCTOR: What is non-coding DNA?<br/>
MILO: DNA that doesn't code for a protein. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How does he know that?” Clara asked shocked and 11 said “spoilers.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
DOCTOR: Sixty five thousand nine hundred and eighty three times five?<br/>
MILO: Three hundred and twenty nine thousand nine hundred and fifteen.<br/>
DOCTOR: How do you travel faster than light?<br/>
MILO: By opening a quantum tunnel with an FTL factor of thirty six point seven recurring. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No one in your time period should know that, let alone a child” Jack said shocked and everyone agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
(The Doctor's jaw drops.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Canteen]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Chips are still on the menu here. Rose slops mash into the Doctor's tray. He walks away with a grin. A little later she goes over to wipe his table.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rose grinned over at 10 and said “so this is set when we’re travelling together” 10 smiled back at her and said “oh yes.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
ROSE: Two days.<br/>
DOCTOR: Sorry, could you just? There's a bit of gravy. No, no, just, just there.<br/>
ROSE: Two days, we've been here.<br/>
DOCTOR: Blame your boyfriend. He's the one who put us onto this. And he was right. Boy in class this morning, got a knowledge way beyond planet Earth.<br/>
ROSE: You eating those chips?<br/>
DOCTOR: Yeah, they're a bit different.<br/>
ROSE: I think they're gorgeous. Wish I had school dinners like this. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“School dinners are the worst” Donna said and the master said “for once I agree with you, they are horrible.” 10 then smiled at the master and said “oh they weren’t to bad.” The master just pulled a face at him and said “you and I remember them very differently.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
DOCTOR: It's very well behaved, this place.<br/>
ROSE: Mmm.<br/>
DOCTOR: I thought there'd be happy slapping hoodies. Happy slapping hoodies with ASBOs. Happy slapping hoodies with ASBOs and ringtones. Huh? Huh? Oh, yeah. Don't tell me I don't fit in.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay then, I won’t tell you” Missy said and 11 said “oi!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
(The head dinner lady comes over.)<br/>
JACKSON: You are not permitted to leave your station during a sitting.<br/>
ROSE: I was just talking to this teacher.<br/>
DOCTOR: Hello.<br/>
ROSE: He doesn't like the chips.<br/>
JACKSON: The menu has been specifically designed by the headmaster to improve concentration and performance. Now, get back to work. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That was rude” Martha said and Rose said “I don’t mind, my boss at the shop I used to work at was incredibly rude.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
ROSE: See? This is me. Dinner lady.<br/>
DOCTOR: I'll have the crumble.<br/>
ROSE: I'm so going to kill you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone smiled at this and a few people laughed a tiny bit at this.</span>
  <span class="s2"><br/>
(A dark teacher walks over to a girl with a pony tail.) <br/>
WAGNER: Melissa. You'll be joining my class for the next period. Milo's failed me, so it's time we moved you up to the top class. Kenny, not eating the chips?<br/>
(Tubby Kenny is eating a home prepared lunch from a Tupperware box.)<br/>
KENNY: I'm not allowed.<br/>
WAGNER: Luke. Extra class. Now.<br/>
(Luke and Melissa follow Mister Wagner out. Headmaster Finch stands on a balcony overlooking the canteen and watches it all.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That guys creepy” Nardole said and Bill nodded and said “you can say that again.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Kitchen]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Rose is drying up when other dinner ladies wheel a large cooking oil drum through. It has lots of strange symbols on the side. They are wearing breathing masks and heavy duty protective gauntlets.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That seems pretty extreme” Amy said and Clara responded with “no normal dinner lady would need that amount of protection.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
JACKSON: Careful. Keep it steady. Don't spill a drop. I said, keep it steady. Careful. That's it. Easy now. Steady.<br/>
(Rose's phone rings.)<br/>
JACKSON: Right. Second barrel. Quickly now!<br/>
ROSE: What you got?<br/>
MICKEY [OC]: Confirmation.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Library]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Mickey is using the internet somewhere with books in the background.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is that your boyfriend?” Martha asked and Rose smiled and said “yep, good old Micky Smith.” Inside however Rose couldn’t help but feel guilty as she remembered what Micky had told her last time she saw him. Jack noticed this and put an arm round her comfortingly.She leaned into him and gave him a wide smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
MICKEY: I just got into army records. Three months ago, massive UFO activity.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Kitchen]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MICKEY [OC]: They logged over forty sightings. Lights in the sky, all of that.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Library]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MICKEY: I can't get any photos, because then it gets all classified and secret. Keeps locking me out.<br/>
(With the message - Torchwood Access Denied) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">10-12 eyes all darkened at this, although they approved off what Jack had done to the organisation they couldn’t forget what it had taken from them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
ROSE [OC]: Tell you what, though.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Kitchen]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">ROSE: Three months ago, turns out all the kitchen staff were replaced. And this lot are weird.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Library]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MICKEY: See? There's definitely something going on.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Kitchen]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MICKEY [OC]: I was right to call you home.<br/>
ROSE: I thought maybe you called me home just, well, just to call me home.<br/>
MICKEY: Do you think I'd just invent an emergency?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Probably” Rose said and several people agreed with her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Kitchen]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">ROSE: You could've done.<br/>
MICKEY [OC]: That's the last thing I'd do.<br/>
JACKSON: Watch it!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Library]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MICKEY: Because every time I see you</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Kitchen]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MICKEY [OC]: An emergency just gets in the way. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Emergency’s just follow him everywhere” Donna said and everyone nodded at how true that statement was.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
(The next barrel of oil topples over. One of the women gets splashed and starts screaming.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That is definitely not normal” Amy said as everyone became nervous for the woman.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
ROSE: I've got to go.<br/>
JACKSON: Get her up, get her up!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Library]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MICKEY: Rose, what is it?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Kitchen]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The injured woman is hustled into the office and the blinds are pulled down. Rose redials.)<br/>
JACKSON: What're you doing?<br/>
ROSE: Calling an ambulance.<br/>
JACKSON: No need. She's quite all right.<br/>
(There is a whumph! like a sudden fire, and a scream.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There’s no way that that’s alright” Martha said and everyone agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
JACKSON: It's fine. She does that. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She is definitely not human” Rory said and Clara asked “but what is she?” 11 just grinned and said “spoilers.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
(The woman goes back into the smoke filled office. Rose sees that the spilt oil has eaten through metal.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[IT classroom]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">WAGNER: I'd like you all to put your headphones on now, please. Now, children, the things you will see.<br/>
(Symbols and equations scroll down on the slaved computers and the children start typing faster and faster.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is he making them do” Donna said nervously but before anyone could respond she turned to the doctors and said “let me guess, spoilers.” 11 just smiled and said “correct.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Staircase]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Finch is talking to a not quite so young woman investigative reporter, who hasn't changed her hairstyle in thirty years.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is that” 9 said with a wide smile on his face and 10 said “yes it is.” Clara then asked “who” and 11 said “Sarah-Jane Smith, an old friend of mine.” The master just said “oh yeah, thought I recognised her.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
FINCH: Our work here. My improvements aren't confined to the classroom. Oh, no, no, no, no, no. We've introduced a new policy. School dinners are absolutely free, but compulsory. Do try the chips. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is it with him and chips” Bill asked and Rory said “I don’t know but it’s strange.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
SARAH: Oh, I'd love to. Thank you. And it's got to be said, the transformation you've brought about is amazing. I mean, maybe you're working the children a little bit too hard now and then, but I think good results, they're more important than anything.<br/>
FINCH: Exactly. You're a woman of vision, Miss Smith.<br/>
SARAH: Oh, I can see everything, Mister Finch. Quite clearly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Staff room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">PARSONS: Yesterday, I had a twelve year old girl give me the exact height of the Walls of Troy in cubits. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wow” said several people impressed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
DOCTOR: And, it's ever since the new headmaster arrived?<br/>
PARSONS: Finch arrived three months ago. Next day, half the staff got flu. Finch replaced them with that lot, </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That is very suspicious” Jack said and everyone agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">except for the teacher you replaced, and that was just plain weird, her winning the lottery like that.<br/>
DOCTOR: How's that weird?<br/>
PARSONS: She never played. Said the ticket was posted through her door at midnight. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone smiled at this and Missy said “do you want lessons on how to do that sort of stuff properly?” 12 just sighed and said “I’m fine.” Missy just shrugged and said “are you sure, because the evidence on screen makes me think otherwise.” 12 just sighed again and said “yes, I’m sure.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
DOCTOR: Hmm. The world is very strange. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can say that again” Rose said with a grin.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
(The Headmaster enters.)<br/>
FINCH: Excuse me, colleagues. A moment of your time. May I introduce Miss Sarah Jane Smith. Miss Smith is a journalist who's writing a profile about me for the Sunday Times. I thought it might be useful for her to get a view from the trenches, so to speak. Don't spare my blushes.<br/>
(Finch leaves.)<br/>
SARAH: Hello.<br/>
DOCTOR: Oh, I should think so. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Several people laughed at the doctor while they looked slightly embarrassed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
SARAH: And, you are?<br/>
DOCTOR: Hm? Er, Smith. John Smith.<br/>
SARAH: John Smith. I used to have a friend who sometimes went by that name.<br/>
DOCTOR: Well, it's a very common name. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve honestly never met anyone else called John Smith” Martha said and almost everyone agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
SARAH: He was a very uncommon man. Nice to meet you.<br/>
DOCTOR: Nice to meet you. Yes, very nice. More than nice. Brilliant.<br/>
SARAH: Er, so, er, have you worked here long?<br/>
DOCTOR: No. Er, it's only my second day.<br/>
SARAH: Oh, you're new, then. So, what do you think of the school? I mean, this new curriculum? So many children getting ill. Doesn't that strike you as odd? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Definitely” Amy said and everyone agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: You don't sound like someone just doing a profile.<br/>
SARAH: Well, no harm in a little investigation while I'm here.<br/>
DOCTOR: No. Good for you.<br/>
(Sarah moves away from the grinning Doctor.)<br/>
DOCTOR: Good for you. Oh, good for you, Sarah Jane Smith.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[IT classroom]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The end of day bell rings. Kenny walks into the now dark room to investigate a strange sort of eating sound. A nasty large set of teeth snap at him from behind a row of computer screens, </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What the hell is that?” Martha asked and 9 said “no idea.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">then the teacher stands up.)<br/>
WAGNER: This isn't your classroom, Kenny. Now run along.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well that confirms he isn’t human at least” Jack said and everyone agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Corridor]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(After dark, Sarah Jane Smith breaks into the school.)<br/>
ROSE: Oh, it's weird seeing school at night. It just feels wrong. When I was a kid, I used to think all the teachers slept in school. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s a really wired thing to believe” 12 said but Bill said “when I was younger I believed that if you kept the windows open at night a monster would come and eat you.” Donna then asked “seriously?” And Bill nodded saying “yep.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
DOCTOR: All right, team. Oh, I hate people who say team. Er, gang. Er, comrades. Anyway, Rose, go to the kitchen. Get a sample of that oil. Mickey, the new staff are all Maths teachers. Go and check out the Maths department. I'm going to look in Finch's office. Be back here in ten minutes.<br/>
(The Doctor leaves.)<br/>
ROSE: You going to be all right?<br/>
MICKEY: Me? Please. Infiltration and investigation? I'm an expert at this.<br/>
(Mickey leaves, then comes back.)<br/>
MICKEY: Where's the Maths department? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Several people laughed at this.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
ROSE: Down there, turn left, through the fire doors, on the right.<br/>
MICKEY: Thank you.<br/>
(Sarah Jane chases something flying in an upper corridor. Rose gets the oil sample as instructed, then looks up as something screeches overhead.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Corridor]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Sarah Jane opens a storeroom door to discover the Tardis parked inside.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That was lucky” Nardole said and everyone agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
DOCTOR: Hello, Sarah Jane.<br/>
SARAH: It's you. Oh, Doctor Oh, my God, it's you, isn't it. You've regenerated.<br/>
DOCTOR: Yeah. Half a dozen times since we last met.<br/>
SARAH: You look incredible.<br/>
DOCTOR: So do you.<br/>
SARAH: Huh. I got old. What are you doing here?<br/>
DOCTOR: Well, UFO sighting, school gets record results. I couldn't resist. What about you?<br/>
SARAH: The same. I thought you'd died. I waited for you and you didn't come back, and I thought you must have died. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All the doctors looked guilty at this and Rose asked “Why did you do that?” 11 responded with “she had her whole life ahead of her, she didn’t need me.” Amythen said “you could off at least given her an explanation.” 10 looked down guiltily and said “yeah, I should off.” All the doctors now started thinking about how many people they had abandoned over the years just like he abandoned Sarah-Jane.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
DOCTOR: I lived. Everyone else died.<br/>
SARAH: What do you mean?<br/>
DOCTOR: Everyone died, Sarah. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone saddened at this, they didn’t know who the doctor was referring to but they could see the obvious sadness on all their faces.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
SARAH: I can't believe it's you.<br/>
(Mickey screams.)<br/>
SARAH: Okay, now I can!<br/>
(Rose runs up.)<br/>
ROSE: Did you hear that? Who's she?<br/>
DOCTOR: Rose, Sarah Jane. Sarah Jane, Rose.<br/>
SARAH: Hi. Nice to meet you. You can tell you're getting older. Your assistants are getting younger. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">We’re not his assistants" Rose said and Martha added “we’re his friends.” The doctors smiled round at everyone but the master muttered “not all of us.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
ROSE: I'm not his assistant.<br/>
SARAH: No? Get you, tiger.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Classroom]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MICKEY: Sorry! Sorry, it was only me. You told me to investigate, so I started looking through some of these cupboards and all of these fell on me.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is that it?” Missy</span>
  <span class="s1">asked with a raised eyebrow. “He was just taken by surprise” Rose said defensively and 9 said “which led him to scream like a little girl.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
ROSE: Oh, my God, they're rats. Dozens of rats. Vacuum packed rats.<br/>
DOCTOR: And you decided to scream.<br/>
MICKEY: It took me by surprise!<br/>
DOCTOR: Like a little girl?<br/>
MICKEY: It was dark! I was covered in rats!<br/>
DOCTOR: Nine, maybe ten years old. I'm seeing pigtails, frilly skirt. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Most people laughed at this.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
ROSE: Hello, can we focus? Does anyone notice anything strange about this? Rats in school? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think you’re the only one” Martha said and everyone apart from the doctors nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
SARAH: Well, obviously they use them in Biology lessons. They dissect them. Or maybe you haven't reached that bit yet. How old are you? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">She really doesn’t like you” Bill said and Rory said “you can’t really blame her, from her view it must feel like she was abandoned and you’re her replacement, it makes sense that she’s jealous.” 10 then asked “none of you are jealous, right?” Everyone quickly shock their heads and denied it, especially those who already knew how they parted ways with the doctor. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
ROSE: Excuse me, no one dissects rats in school anymore. They haven't done that for years. Where are you from, the dark ages? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nearly everyone smiled at this and Donna said “good one.” Rose smiled back at her and said “thanks.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
DOCTOR: Anyway, moving on. Everything started when Mister Finch arrived. We should go and check his office.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Corridor]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">ROSE: I don't mean to be rude or anything, but who exactly are you?<br/>
SARAH: Sarah Jane Smith. I used to travel with the Doctor.<br/>
ROSE: Oh. Well, he's never mentioned you. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The doctors all looked guilty at this and Amy said “don’t worry, we understand why you wouldn’t want to mention any of us, as long as you don’t forget any of us.” 11 smiled at her and said “never.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
DOCTOR: Oh, I must've done. Sarah Jane. Mention her all the time.<br/>
ROSE: Hold on. Sorry. Never.<br/>
SARAH: What, not even once? He didn't mention me even once?<br/>
MICKEY: Ho, ho, mate. The missus and the ex. Welcome to every man's worst nightmare.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone smiled at this and a few people laughed a tiny bit. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Outside the Headmaster's office]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor uses the sonic screwdriver on the lock.)<br/>
DOCTOR: Maybe those rats were food.<br/>
ROSE: Food for what?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Headmaster's office]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Rose, you know you used to think all the teachers slept in the school? Well, they do.<br/>
(Giant bats are hanging from the ceiling.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That is not what I imagined” Rose said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
MICKEY: No way!<br/>
(Mickey runs. The others follow more sedately. One wakes when the Doctor shuts the door.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[School yard]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MICKEY: I am not going back in there. No way. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t think you’ll have much choice about it” Jack said and everyone agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
ROSE: Those were teachers.<br/>
DOCTOR: When Finch arrived, he brought with him seven new teachers, four dinner ladies and a nurse. Thirteen. Thirteen big bat people. Come on.<br/>
MICKEY: Come on? You've got to be kidding!<br/>
DOCTOR: I need the Tardis. I've got to analyse that oil from the kitchen.<br/>
SARAH: I might be able to help you there. I've got something to show you.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Car park]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(In the boot of Sarah's car is - ) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“K9” 9 exclaimed happily and Clara said “is that a robot dog?” And 12 said “oh he’s so much more then that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
DOCTOR: K9! Rose Tyler, Mickey Smith, allow me to introduce K9. well, K9 Mark Three to be precise.<br/>
ROSE: Why does he look so disco?<br/>
DOCTOR: Oi! Listen, in the year five thousand, this was cutting edge. What's happened to him?<br/>
SARAH: Oh, one day, he just, nothing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Poor K9” 9 said sadly and the master said “it’s just a robot, get over it.” Everyone ignored him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
DOCTOR: Well, didn't you try and get him repaired?<br/>
SARAH: Well, it's not like getting parts for a Mini Metro, Beside, the technology inside him could rewrite human science. I couldn't show him to anyone.<br/>
DOCTOR: Ooh, what's the nasty lady done to you, eh?<br/>
(K9 is getting rusty round the edges. Something is watching them from midair.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is that thing?” Jack asked and 9 said “no idea.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
ROSE: Look, no offence, but could you two just stop petting for a minute? Never mind the tin dog. We're busy.<br/>
(A giant alien bat creature flies across the face of the full moon.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Coffee shop]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Rose and Mickey are at the counter while the Doctor and Sarah Jane have put the defunct K9 on a table.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How dose no one notice him?” Rory asked and 12 said “you humans never notice anything.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
MICKEY: You see, what's impressive is that it's been nearly an hour since we met her and I still haven't said I told you so.<br/>
ROSE: I'm not listening to this.<br/>
MICKEY: Although, I have prepared a little I was right dance that I can show you later. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why not show us now” Jack said and Rose said “trust me, you don’t want to see his ‘I’m right’ dance.” Jack just smiled at her and said “that just makes me want to see it even more.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
WOMAN: Two quid, love.<br/>
(Rose pays for a portion of chips.)<br/>
MICKEY: All this time you've been giving it, he's different, when the truth is, he's just like any other bloke. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I am not” 10 said and Rory said “sometimes you can be.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
ROSE: You don't know what you're talking about.<br/>
MICKEY: Maybe not. But if I were you I'd go easy on the chips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Street]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Finch is standing on the roof of the building opposite the coffee shop, watching the Doctor working on K9.)<br/>
FINCH: Come to me. Come to me.<br/>
(A giant bat flies over to him.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Coffee shop]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SARAH: I thought of you on Christmas Day. This Christmas just gone? Great big spaceship overhead. I thought, oh yeah, bet he's up there.<br/>
DOCTOR: Right on top of it, yeah.<br/>
SARAH: And Rose?<br/>
DOCTOR: She was there too.<br/>
SARAH: Did I do something wrong, because you never came back for me. You just dumped me. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry” 11 muttered quietly and Amy muttered to him “I’m sure she would forgive you.” 11 just said “doesn’t change what I did, I should of gone back and explained it to her.” No one knew what to say so most of them just tried to comfort their doctor.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
DOCTOR: I told you. I was called back home and in those days humans weren't allowed.<br/>
SARAH: I waited for you. I missed you.<br/>
DOCTOR: Oh, you didn't need me. You were getting on with your life.<br/>
SARAH: You were my life. You know what the most difficult thing was? Coping with what happens next, or with what doesn't happen next. You took me to the furthest reaches of the galaxy, you showed me supernovas, intergalactic battles, and then you just dropped me back on Earth. How could anything compare to that? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nothing can” Clara said and everyone agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
DOCTOR: All those things you saw, do you want me to apologise for that?<br/>
SARAH: No, but we get a taste of that splendour and then we have to go back.<br/>
DOCTOR: Look at you, you're investigating. You found that school. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">You're doing what we always did. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s amazing, but nothing can compare to what we see with you” Amy said and everyone agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
SARAH: You could have come back.<br/>
DOCTOR: I couldn't.<br/>
SARAH: Why not?<br/>
(The Doctor keeps working on K9.)<br/>
SARAH: It wasn't Croydon. Where you dropped me off, that wasn't Croydon.<br/>
DOCTOR: Where was it?<br/>
SARAH: Aberdeen.<br/>
DOCTOR: Right. That's next to Croydon, isn't it? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s no where near” said Martha as several people laughed a bit, the doctors all looked guilty again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
(K9 comes back to life.)<br/>
DOCTOR: Oh, hey. Now we're in business.<br/>
K9: Master.<br/>
DOCTOR: He recognises me.<br/>
K9: Affirmative. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s so cool” Bill said and 10 said “you haven’t seen nothing yet.” This just made most people even more excited.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
DOCTOR: Rose, give us the oil.<br/>
ROSE: I wouldn't touch it, though. That dinner lady got all scorched.<br/>
DOCTOR: I'm no dinner lady. And I don't often say that. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone smiled at this.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
(The Doctor smears a sample on to K9's probe.)<br/>
DOCTOR: Here we go. Come on, boy. Here we go.<br/>
K9: Oil. Ex ex ex extract. Ana ana analysing.<br/>
MICKEY: Listen to him, man. That's a voice.<br/>
SARAH: Careful. That's my dog.<br/>
K9: Confirmation of analysis. Substance is Krillitane Oil. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Off course” The master said and Rose asked “is that a bad thing?” 9 just said “probably, but nothing I can’t handle.” Rose just smiled up at him and said “is there anything you can’t handle?” Missy just smirked and said “he can’t handle me” she then looked up at 12 and said “isn’t that right darling.” 12 didn’t look down at her and said “I can handle you just fine” Missy just said “he says things he doesn’t mean all the time.” 12 just ignored her even though he knew what she was saying was true.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
DOCTOR: They're Krillitanes.<br/>
ROSE: Is that bad?<br/>
DOCTOR: Very. Think of how bad things could possibly be, and add another suitcase full of bad. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You over exaggerate everything, their nothing compared to some stuff you’ve faced in the past, namely me” the master said and 10 rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
SARAH: And what are Krillitanes?<br/>
DOCTOR: They're a composite race. Just like your culture is a mixture of traditions from all sorts of countries, people you've invaded or have been invaded by. You've got bits of Viking, bits of France, bits of whatever. The Krillitanes are the same. An amalgam of the races they've conquered. But they take physical aspects as well. They cherry pick the best bits from the people they destroy. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That would actually be pretty cool if it didn’t involve conquering races” Jack said and everyone agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">That's why I didn't recognise them. The last time I saw Krillitanes, they looked just like us except they had really long necks.<br/>
ROSE: What're they doing here?<br/>
DOCTOR: It's the children. They're doing something to the children.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why children, their innocent” Donna said and 10 said “children have something most adults lack, imagination.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Outside the coffee shop]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(They put K9 back in the boot of Sarah's car.)<br/>
MICKEY: So what's the deal with the tin dog?<br/>
SARAH: The Doctor likes travelling with an entourage. Sometimes they're humans, sometimes they're aliens, and sometimes they're tin dogs. What about you? Where do you fit in the picture?<br/>
MICKEY: Me? I'm their Man in Havana. I'm the technical support. I'm. Oh, my God. I'm the tin dog.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Never thought about it like that before” 9 said and Rose became guiltily at how she had been treating Micky ever since she met the doctor and vowed that after all this she would go and make sure that he knew that she still cared about him even if she knew that they wouldn’t work as a couple anymore.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Street]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">FINCH: On my command.<br/>
(Rose and the Doctor come out of the coffee shop.)<br/>
ROSE: How many of us have there been travelling with you? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well there was Susan, Ian, Barbara...” 11 said with a small smile as he remembered the good times but Rory interrupted saying “yeah, can you tell us later.” 11 just crossed his arms and said “fine” although he didn’t really really seem that annoyed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
DOCTOR: Does it matter?<br/>
ROSE: Yeah, it does, if I'm just the latest in a long line.<br/>
DOCTOR: As opposed to what?<br/>
ROSE: I thought you and me were. I obviously got it wrong. I've been to the year five billion, right, but this? Now this is really seeing the future. You just leave us behind. Is that what you're going to do to me? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not, I never abandon people without reason and I would never abandon anyone in this room.” 9 said but that just made all the other doctors feel guilty again when thinking about Jack. What happened to Jack was one of the things they felt most guilty about, especially after they found out they didn’t destroy Gallifrey. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
DOCTOR: No. Not to you.<br/>
ROSE: But Sarah Jane? You were that close to her once, and now you never even mention her. Why not?<br/>
DOCTOR: I don't age. I regenerate. But humans decay. You wither and you die. Imagine watching that happen to someone who you<br/>
ROSE: What, Doctor?<br/>
DOCTOR: You can spend the rest of your life with me, but I can't spend the rest of mine with you. I have to live on. Alone. That's the curse of the Time Lords. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone saddened at this and Clara said “I know that in the grand scheme of things we won’t be with you for long but there will always be others. Don’t you ever forget that.” 11 smiled at her and said “doesn’t make losing any of you any easier.” Amy then said “she never said it did, and there’s nothing we can do about that but there will always be other people after us and that is not a bad thing.” All the doctors smiled thankfully at the tow girls and 11 said “thanks” quietly before both the girls pulled him into a hug. Donna, Bill and Rose quickly copied them with their respective doctor. Missy just leaned further into 12 and rested her head on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
FINCH: Time Lord.<br/>
(The Doctor looks up. The giant bat swoops down. They all duck and it flies off.)<br/>
SARAH: Was that a Krillitane?<br/>
ROSE: But it didn't even touch her. It just flew off. What did it do that for?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know” Rory said and Nardole said “I’d say it’s lucky.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[School yard]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Next morning, the pupils are arriving at the school.)<br/>
DOCTOR: Rose and Sarah, you go to the Maths room. Crack open those computers, I need to see the hardware inside. Here, you might need this.<br/>
(Rose holds out her hand, but the Doctor gives the screwdriver to Sarah.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry” 10 muttered although he didn’t seem very ashamed and Rose said “it’s fine.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
DOCTOR: Mickey, surveillance. I want you outside.<br/>
MICKEY: Just stand outside?<br/>
SARAH: Here, take these you can keep K9 company. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rose felt guilty at the way they where treating Micky again and for once the doctors also seemed to realise how badly they where treating him and also felt slightly guilty, slightly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
(Sarah throws Mickey her car keys.)<br/>
DOCTOR: Don't forget to leave the window open a crack.<br/>
MICKEY: But he's metal!<br/>
DOCTOR: I didn't mean for him.<br/>
ROSE: What're you going to do?<br/>
DOCTOR: It's time I had a word with Mister Finch.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Finally” The master said and everyone ignored him again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Swimming pool]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(They stand at opposite ends of the pool.)<br/>
DOCTOR: Who are you?<br/>
FINCH: My name is Brother Lassa. And you?<br/>
DOCTOR: The Doctor. Since when did Krillitanes have wings?<br/>
FINCH: It's been our form for nearly ten generations now. Our ancestors invaded Bessan. The people there had some rather lovely wings. They made a million widows in one day. Just imagine. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Almost everyone saddened at this again but they where all still to desperate to find out what was about to happen to spare it much thought.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
DOCTOR: And now you're shaped human.<br/>
FINCH: A personal favourite, that's all.<br/>
DOCTOR: And the others?<br/>
FINCH: My brothers remain bat form. What you see is a simple morphic illusion. Scratch the surface and the true Krillitane lies beneath. And what of the Time Lords? I always thought of you as such a pompous race. Ancient, dusty senators, so frightened of change and chaos. And of course, they're all but extinct. Only you. The last. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not anymore” 10 said with a wide grin and everyone joined in with his joy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
DOCTOR: This plan of yours. What is it?<br/>
FINCH: You don't know.<br/>
DOCTOR: That's why I'm asking.<br/>
FINCH: Well, show me how clever you are. Work it out.<br/>
DOCTOR: If I don't like it, then it will stop.<br/>
FINCH: Fascinating. Your people were peaceful to the point of indolence. You seem to be something new. Would you declare war on us, Doctor?<br/>
DOCTOR: I'm so old now. I used to have so much mercy. You get one warning. That was it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A few people became slightly nervous at this reminder of the dark side of their friend but they knew that he was a good person even if he didn’t believe it himself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
FINCH: But we're not even enemies. Soon you will embrace us. The next time we meet, you will join with me. I promise you.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I doubt that” Jack said and everyone nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Sarah's car]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MICKEY: Surveillance. If you ask me, it's just another way of saying go sit at the back of the class with the safety scissors and glitter. That'd be me talking to a metal dog, then.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry” Rose muttered guiltily and Jack said “it’s not your fault Rosie, don’t blame yourself.” Rose just said “but it is my fault, I’ve been treating him like this ever since I met the doctor and I never realised it.” Jack just said “then we will go to him as soon as this is over.” Rose just smiled up at him before pulling him into a hug which he returned.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[IT classroom]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Sarah isn't making progress with the school computers.)<br/>
SARAH: It's not working.<br/>
ROSE: Give it to me.<br/>
SARAH: Used to work first time in my day.<br/>
ROSE: Well, things were a lot simpler back then.<br/>
SARAH: Rose, can I give you a bit of advice?<br/>
ROSE: I've got a feeling you're about to. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, don’t think you’ve got much choice in that” Rory said and everyone agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
SARAH: I know how intense a relationship with the Doctor can be, and I don't want you to feel I'm intruding.<br/>
ROSE: I don't feel threatened by you, if that's what you mean.<br/>
SARAH: Right. Good. Because I'm not interested in picking up where we left off. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really?” Bill said and Clara added “I would of thought that she’d jump at the chance to travel with you again.” 10 just smiled sadly before saying “and I would of loved that but she decided against it. I still go and see her sometimes though.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
ROSE: No? With the big sad eyes and the robot dog? What else were you doing last night? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack raised his eyebrow and smirked slightly at Rose. Rose just thought that Jack must be rubbing off on her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
SARAH: I was just saying how hard it was adjusting to life back on Earth.<br/>
ROSE: The thing is, when you two met they'd only just got rid of rationing. No wonder all that space stuff was a bit too much for you. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She actually wasn’t to be honest” 10 saidwith a shrug.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
SARAH: I had no problem with space stuff. I saw things you wouldn't believe.<br/>
ROSE: Try me.<br/>
SARAH: Mummies.<br/>
ROSE: I've met ghosts.<br/>
SARAH: Robots. Lots of robots.<br/>
ROSE: Slitheen, in Downing Street.<br/>
SARAH: Daleks!<br/>
ROSE: Met the Emperor.<br/>
SARAH: Anti-matter monsters.<br/>
ROSE: Gas masked zombies.<br/>
SARAH: Real living dinosaurs.<br/>
ROSE: Real living werewolf.<br/>
SARAH: The Loch Ness Monster! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Seriously, Nessie’s real?” Amy asked and 11 nodded with a smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
ROSE: Seriously? Listen to us. It's like me and my mate Shireen. The only time we fell out was over a man, and we're arguing over the Doctor. With you, did he do that thing where he'd explain something at like, ninety miles per hour, and you'd go, what? and he'd look at you like you'd just dribbled on your shirt? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t do that” 9 said and Rose said “yes you do” and Donna added “all the time.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
SARAH: All the time. Does he still stroke bits of the Tardis?<br/>
ROSE: Yeah! Yeah, he does. I'm like, do you two want to be alone? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Most people laughed at this and 11 just said “sexy likes it.” Everyone sent him wired looks and Jack asked with a smile “sexy?” 11 just said “it’s the TARDIS’s name.” 10 then just shock his head and said “I have no idea where he gets this stuff from.” This just made everyone laugh even more.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
(The two have bonded and are laughing. The Doctor enters.)<br/>
DOCTOR: How's it going?<br/>
(They keep laughing.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone apart from the doctors where also still laughing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
DOCTOR: What? Listen, I need to find out what's programmed inside these.<br/>
(They are laughing even harder now.)<br/>
DOCTOR: What? Stop it!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Headmaster's office]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Finch opens the door on the dinner ladies and teachers.)<br/>
FINCH: Brothers, we must initiate the final phase. Get the children inside and seal the school. Our time has come, my brothers. Today we shall become Gods.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not good” said Martha as they all calmed down and a very familiar nervous feeling settled in their stomachs.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[School yard]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Games of football and netball are interrupted by a klaxon.)<br/>
TANNOY: All pupils to class immediately. And would all members of staff congregate in the staff room.<br/>
MELISSA: Breaktime's finished early. Isn't that fantastic? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There is no kid on earth that would be happy that break finished early” Clara said and everyone nervously agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
(Kenny is the last to go inside.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[IT classroom]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Rose turns children away at the door.)<br/>
ROSE: No, no. This classroom's out of bounds. You've all got to go to the South Hall. Off you go. South Hall!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Staff room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">PARSONS: What is it now, Mister Finch?<br/>
FINCH: A slight change in the timetable. We're having an early lunch.<br/>
(Wagner shuts the door and Flaps and screams come from inside.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Almost everyone looked down sadly at this but the master just smiled slightly but he was ignored.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[IT classroom]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor is looping wires around his neck and shoulders as he tries to get inside the CPU.)<br/>
DOCTOR: I can't shift it.<br/>
SARAH: I thought the sonic screwdriver could open anything!<br/>
DOCTOR: Anything except a deadlock seal. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And wood” Donna added.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: There's got to be something inside here. What're they teaching those kids? <br/>
(Kenny doesn't go into a classroom.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good boy” Amy said, relived that at least one child wasn’t under their control.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Headmaster's office]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">FINCH: Close the school.<br/>
(Alien symbols come up on his computer screen, then Security Override. The external doors all slam shut. In another computer room, the children are typing quickly again.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[IT classroom]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The symbols are all on these screens too.)<br/>
SARAH: You wanted the programme? There it is.<br/>
DOCTOR: Some sort of code. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you for pointing out the obvious” the master said sarcastically and 10 said just as sarcastically “you’re welcome.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
(It starts to resolve itself. Kenny runs along the corridors, looking into the classrooms. All the children are working at computers. He runs downstairs to the main entrance, and tries to open the doors. Mickey spots him.)<br/>
DOCTOR: No. No, that can't be.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can’t be what” Bill asked and 11 said “spoilers” and almost everyone threw a pillow at him</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Main entrance]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">KENNY: They've taken them all!<br/>
MICKEY: What?<br/>
KENNY: They've taken all the children!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Mickey pushes the buttons on K9's back.)<br/>
MICKEY: Come on, I need some help.<br/>
(He hits K9's head, and it starts up.)<br/>
K9: System restarting. All primary drives functioning. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good dog” Rose said with a small smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
MICKEY: You're working! Okay, no time to explain. we need to get inside the school. Do you have like, I don't know, a lock picking device?<br/>
K9: We are in a car.<br/>
MICKEY: Maybe a drill attachment?<br/>
K9: We are in a car. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, we know” Donna said slightly annoyed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
MICKEY: Fat lot of good you are.<br/>
K9: We are in a car.<br/>
MICKEY: Wait a second. We're in a car. (to Kenny) Get back!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s actually a pretty good idea” Jack said as everyone realised what he was about to do.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[IT classroom]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: The Skasis Paradigm. They're trying to crack the Skasis Paradigm. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Finally, took you long enough to figure it out.” The master said and 10 said “when did you figure it out then?” The master just responded with “ages ago.” 10 just raised an eyebrow at him and said “really?” The master then said with mock offence “you don’t believe me” and 10 just rolled his eyes and had a small smile on his face and said “whatever.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
SARAH: The Skasis what?<br/>
DOCTOR: The God maker. The universal theory. Crack that equation and you've got control of the building blocks of the universe. Time and space and matter, yours to control. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone who didn’t already know what it was where stunned and Clara muttered “not good.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
ROSE: What, and the kids are like a giant computer?<br/>
DOCTOR: Yes. And their learning power is being accelerated by the oil. That oil from the kitchens, it works as a, as a conducting agent. Makes the kids cleverer. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well that explains a lot” Martha said nervously.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
ROSE: But that oil's on the chips. I've been eating them.<br/>
DOCTOR: What's fifty nine times thirty five?<br/>
ROSE: Two thousand and sixty five. Oh, my God. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wow” Jack said impressed and Rose said “I definitely can’t do that at the moment.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
SARAH: But why use children? Can't they use adults?<br/>
DOCTOR: No, it's got to be children. The God maker needs imagination to crack it. They're not just using the children's brains to break the code, they're using their souls. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No one knew what to say about this, they where all horrified by what was going on on screen.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
(Finch has entered the room.)<br/>
FINCH: Let the lesson begin. Think of it, Doctor. With the Paradigm solved, reality becomes clay in our hands. We can shape the universe and improve it.<br/>
DOCTOR: Oh yeah? The whole of creation with the face of Mister Finch? Call me old fashioned, but I like things as they are. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Definitely” Clara said and everyone agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
FINCH: You act like such a radical, and yet all you want to do is preserve the old order? Think of the changes that could be made if this power was used for good.<br/>
DOCTOR: What, by someone like you?<br/>
FINCH: No, someone like you. The Paradigm gives us power, but you could give us wisdom. Become a God at my side. Imagine what you could do. Think of the civilisations you could save. Perganon, Assinta. Your own people, Doctor, standing tall. The Time Lords reborn. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But how many others would be lost from your influence” 12 said and everyone thought about it before Amy said “the price for anyone using that thing is too high.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
SARAH: Doctor, don't listen to him.<br/>
FINCH: And you could be with him throughout eternity. Young, fresh, never wither, never age, never die. Their lives are so fleeting. So many goodbyes. How lonely you must be, Doctor. Join us. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t!” Several people cried out in unison.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
DOCTOR: I could save everyone. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">No</span>
  <span class="s2">!” </span>
  <span class="s1">They all cried out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
FINCH: Yes.<br/>
DOCTOR: I could stop the war.<br/>
SARAH: No. The universe has to move forward. Pain and loss, they define us as much as happiness or love. Whether it's a world, or a relationship, everything has its time. And everything ends.<br/>
(The Doctor throws a chair at the big screen, smashing it.)<br/>
DOCTOR: Out!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes” several people called out and 10 said “you didn’t seriously think I would take his deal?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[School entrance]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Mickey drives Sarah's car through the glass doors.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wish I could do that to my old school” Rose said and Amy said “our friend Mels, well technically our daughter, actually did that, with a bus that she stole.” Jack then said “what do you mean that your daughter grew up as your friend?” Rory just sighed and said “it’s really complicated” and Martha said “no kidding.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
MICKEY: Come on!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Staircase]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Finch summons his brother. They throw off their disguises in the corridor </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> and fly to him. Mickey and Kenny meet the Doctor, Sarah Jane and Rose at the bottom of the staircase.)<br/>
MICKEY: What is going on?<br/>
(The Krillitanes are coming after them.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Canteen]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Finch walks in followed by the bats.)<br/>
KENNY: Are they my teachers? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That would be a shock” Donna but Missy said “I don’t know, how different are they from teachers really.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
DOCTOR: Yeah. Sorry.<br/>
FINCH: We need the Doctor alive. As for the others? You can feast. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No!” Almost everyone cried out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
(The Krillitanes swoop. They hide under the tables. Suddenly K9 fired a laser beam fells one of the bats. Finch is furious.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That is one good dog” Rory said and Clara said “I wish I could have a dog like that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
SARAH: K9!<br/>
K9: Suggest you engage running mode, mistress.<br/>
DOCTOR: Come on!<br/>
(Everyone runs.)<br/>
DOCTOR: K9, hold them back!<br/>
K9: Affirmative, master. Maximum defence mode.<br/>
(The Doctor seals the doors.)<br/>
K9: Power supply failing.<br/>
FINCH: Forget the shooty dog thing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rude” 11 huffed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
K9: Power supply failing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Physics laboratory]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: It's the oil. Krillitane life forms can't handle the oil. That's it! They've changed their physiology so often, even their own oil is toxic to them. How much was there in the kitchens? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That seems like a bit of a design flaw” Donna said and Martha added “no kidding.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
ROSE: Barrels of it.<br/>
(The Krillitanes are battering at the door.)<br/>
DOCTOR: Okay, we need to get to the kitchens. Mickey.<br/>
MICKEY: What now, hold the coats?<br/>
DOCTOR: Get all the children unplugged and out of the school. Now then, bats, bats, bats. How do we fight bats?<br/>
(Kenny sets off the fire alarm. The noise hurts the Krillitane's ears. The humans escape.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Smart kid” 9 said impressed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Corridor]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Finch manages to punch through the wall and pull out the alarm wires. The noise stops.)<br/>
FINCH: Get after them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Outside the canteen]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">K9: Master.<br/>
DOCTOR: Come on, boy. Good boy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Classroom]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MICKEY: Okay, listen everyone. We've got to get out of here. <br/>
(The children don't hear him, or notice when he waves his hand in front of their face.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re going to have to get them away from the computers” Nardole said and Rose said “Micky will work out a way to get them out of there, he has to.” Jack put an arm round her shoulders and said “I’m sure he will.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Kitchen]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor tries his sonic screwdriver on the barrels of oil.)<br/>
DOCTOR: They've been deadlock sealed. Finch must've done that. I can't open them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why dose it feel like everything is deadlocked” Donna said exasperated and 12 said “I swear the universe is out to get me sometimes.” The master then muttered under his breath “you think you’ve got it bad, try being me.” 10 looked at the master quite shocked, he hadn’t been expecting that and the master was now glaring at him. The doctor thought back on their lives and realised that the master did have terrible luck, even when they where children. Even though he was evil still nothing ever went right for him, even if 9 out of 10 times that was a good thing for the rest of the universe. Taking a deep breath the doctors all put these thoughts to the back of their minds and tried to focus but these thoughts still nagged the back of their minds.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
K9: The vats would not withstand a direct hit from my laser, but my batteries are failing.<br/>
DOCTOR: Right. Everyone out the back door. K9, stay with me.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Classroom]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Mickey follows the computer power leads back to - a single wall switch. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not an expert but even I know that is dangerous” Donna said and Bill added “that is definitely the definition of a fire hazard.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Click, fizz, and the screens go blank.)<br/>
MICKEY: Everyone get out. Now!<br/>
(The children get up.)<br/>
MICKEY: Come on, move! Let's go! Let's go! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank God the children are safe” Rose said relieved.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
(The Krillitanes pause to disguise themselves as humans again.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Kitchen]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor lines up the oil barrels for K9 to shoot at.)<br/>
K9: Capacity for only one shot, Master. For maximum impact, I must be stationed directly beside the vat. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But that would trap him” Jack said and 11 said “I know, but we had no choice.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
DOCTOR: But you'll be trapped inside.<br/>
K9: That is correct.<br/>
DOCTOR: I can't let you do that.<br/>
K9: No alternative possible, Master.<br/>
DOCTOR: Goodbye, old friend.<br/>
K9: Goodbye, Master.<br/>
DOCTOR: You good dog.<br/>
K9: Affirmative.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He is the best dog” Bill said sadly and everyone agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Outside the kitchen]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor seals the door.)<br/>
SARAH: Where's K9?<br/>
DOCTOR: We need to run.<br/>
SARAH: Where is he? What have you done!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Kitchen]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">FINCH: When you find him, eat him if you must, but bring me his brain. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t you dare” Rose muttered under her breath.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
(They find K9.)<br/>
FINCH: The little dog with a nasty bite. Not so powerful now, are you?<br/>
(K9 fires a sustained burst at the nearest barrel. The Krillitanes get splattered with their own oil.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[School yard]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MICKEY: Come on, guys! Let's go, let's go! Run!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Kitchen]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">JACKSON: Burning!<br/>
FINCH: You bad dog.<br/>
K9: Affirmative.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Outside the school]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The school goes KaBOOM! The children rejoice as paper rains down on them.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes!” Everyone cried out with a mixture of joy that the threat was over and sadness that K9 was gone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
KENNY: Yes!<br/>
MELISSA: Did you have something to do with it?<br/>
KENNY: Yeah, I did.<br/>
MELISSA: Oh my God. Kenny blew up the school! It was Kenny!<br/>
CHILDREN: Yay! Kenny! Kenny! Kenny! Kenny! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s going to be their hero for years” Amy said with a smile on her face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
DOCTOR: I'm sorry.<br/>
SARAH: It's all right. He was just a daft metal dog. It's fine, really. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He was so much more then that” Clara said sadly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
(Sarah bursts into tears. The Doctor tries to comfort her.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Outside the Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The TARDIS has relocated itself from the destroyed school to Belle Vue Park. Sarah Jane walks up and the Doctor steps out.)<br/>
DOCTOR: Cup of tea?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SARAH: You've redecorated.<br/>
DOCTOR: Do you like it?<br/>
SARAH: Oh, I, I do. Yeah. I preferred it as it was, but er, yeah. It'll do. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It was nice as it was” 9 said reminiscently but 11 just shrugged and said “I prefer it how I have it at the moment.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
ROSE: I love it.<br/>
SARAH: Hey, you what's forty seven times three hundred and sixty nine?<br/>
ROSE: No idea. It's gone now. The oil's faded.<br/>
SARAH: But you're still clever. More than a match for him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">We all are” Rose said and everyone smiled at her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
ROSE: You and me both. Doctor?<br/>
DOCTOR: Er, we're about to head off, but you could come with us.<br/>
SARAH: No. I can't do this anymore. Besides, I've got a much bigger adventure ahead. Time I stopped waiting for you and found a life of my own. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good for her” Bill said with a smile and 10 said while also smiling “and she actually went on to have a pretty good life, adopted a son, befriended some other kids and of course she continued to search for aliens.” Everyone smiled at this, happy that Sara-Jane got to live a happy life.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
MICKEY: Can I come? No, not with you, I mean with you. Because I'm not the tin dog, and I want to see what's out there. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Micky traveled with us?” Rose asked shocked, no matter how guilty she felt about how she treated Micky she wasn’t sure how she felt about him travelling with them. 10 just nodded and Jack jokingly said “He replacing me doc?” 10- 12 all looked incredibly guilty at this and suddenly suspicious and nervous Jack asked “what happens to me?” There another moment of silence before Jack said determinedly “doc?” 10 then took a deep breath before saying quietly “I promise I’ll explain later.” Everyone was suddenly incredibly nervous for Jack who despite being incredibly nervous tried to put on a brave face and said “let’s finish watching this then.” He then gave a smile which cheered everyone up a bit even if they where still nervous for Jack.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
SARAH: Oh, go on, Doctor. Sarah Jane Smith, a Mickey Smith. You need a Smith on board.<br/>
DOCTOR: Okay then, I could do with a laugh.<br/>
MICKEY: Rose, is that okay?<br/>
ROSE: (lying) No, great. Why not? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re a terrible lier you know” Missy said and Rose blushed slightly before saying “I would honestly quite like Micky to travel with us.” Missy just raised an eyebrow and asked “really?” Rose just definitely said “yes.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
SARAH: Well, I'd better go.<br/>
ROSE: What do I do? Do I stay with him?<br/>
SARAH: Yes. Some things are worth getting your heart broken for. Find me, if you need to, one day. Find me.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Outside the Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SARAH: It's daft, but I haven't ever thanked you for that time. And like I said, I wouldn't have missed it for the world. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t ever need to thank me” 11 said before adding “well maybe a little once in a while would be nice.” Rory rolled his eyes while Amy said “thank you raggedy man.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
DOCTOR: Something to tell the grandkids.<br/>
SARAH: Oh, I think it'll be someone else's grandkids now.<br/>
DOCTOR: Right. Yes, sorry. I didn't get a chance to ask. You haven't? There hasn't been anyone? You know.<br/>
SARAH: Well, there was this one guy. I travelled with him for a while, but he was a tough act to follow. Goodbye, Doctor. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone smiled at this, they could all understand how Sarah-Jane must of felt.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
DOCTOR: Oh, it's not goodbye.<br/>
SARAH: Do say it. Please. This time. Say it.<br/>
DOCTOR: Goodbye, my Sarah Jane.<br/>
(He lifts her off her feet in a big hug, then goes back inside the Tardis. Sarah Jane turns her back and walks away as the Tardis starts to dematerialise. At the last moment, she turns back to see -)<br/>
SARAH; K9! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You rebuilt him” Bill said happily and 12 said “well I couldn’t just leave my friend without doing anything.” Everyone, even the master slightly, was smiling at this.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
K9: Mistress.<br/>
SARAH: But you were blown up.<br/>
K9: The Master rebuilt me. My systems are much improved with new undetectable hyperlink facilities.<br/>
SARAH: Oh, he replaced you with a brand new model.<br/>
K9: Affirmative.<br/>
SARAH: Yeah, he does that. Come on, you. Home. We've got work to do.<br/>
K9: Affirmative</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before anyone could speak the words ‘world enough and time’ flashed across the screen. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That sounds interesting but can one of you please explain what happens to me in my future that makes you all so guilty” Jack said turning to face the future doctors. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">10-12 all glanced at each other nervously before 10 took a deep breath and said “you become immortal and I make a massive mistake.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. World enough and time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don’t own doctor who, the BBC dose</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was a moment of stunned silence before Jack asked “what do you mean I became immortal, that shouldn’t be possible.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well it did happen” 10 said sadly. “You became a fixed point, an impossible thing.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack took a deep breath, obviously struggling to process this new information before Rose said also shocked “you said you made a massive mistake, what was it?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">10, 11 and 12 all refused to make eye contact with anyone as 11 said quietly “I left you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A look of disbelief and betrayal flashed across Jack’s face before he asked “why?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You felt wrong Jack, it made me feel sick just being in the same room as you” 10 said while looking at his feet.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone was shocked at this news and Rose wrapped an arm round Jack for comfort. Jack himself felt betrayed, the TARDIS had been the first place he had felt truly happy in years and now finding out that it was going to end with him being abandoned made him angry and hurt. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’ve can’t let that happen” Rose said looking determinedly up at 9. 9 himself looked at his future selves shocked and said “I will try lad, you don’t deserve to be abandoned.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack just nodded but he didn’t believe it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rose then said determinedly “we will not let that happen.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack then said “Let’s just watch the next episode” while refusing to meet anyone’s eyes and he moved slightly away from Rose.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just then the screen turned on and everyone turned to face it even though they were still shocked at what the doctors did to Jack.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The Tardis materialises in a snowstorm. The Doctor steps out, falls to his knees and starts to regenerate. He cries out in pain.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What the hell?!” Any said shocked and Clara said “you’re regenerating?!” 12 just said also shocked “I guess we’re going to find out how I die.” Everyone was still shocked and sad but but they continued watching.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: No. No. Nooooo! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re refusing to regenerate!” Donna said shocked and Bill asked “why wouldn’t you?” 12 just responded with “I don’t know, somethings got to go seriously wrong for me to not want to.” Everyone just turned back to the screen with even more fear then before.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Bridge]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Massive engines on a spaceship are blasting out thrust. Space debris zooms past it and falls past the event horizon of a black hole. The camera takes us into a room protruding from the ship's bow ever so slightly. The Tardis materialises up some steps to the left of a central chair under the watchful eye of a CCTV camera. The Tardis door opens and an Edwardian woman prances out with hat and parasol.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: Hello. I'm Doctor Who. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No you’re not” 11 said and Missy said “but I want to be.” 9 then asked “you want to be me?” Missy then said “I want to be me, but trick everyone into thinking I’m you for fun.” All the doctors rolled their eyes at this.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">And these are my plucky assistants, Thing One and the Other One. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We do have names you know” Bill said and Missy said “really, I hadn’t noticed.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Bill and Nardole follow Missy out of the Tardis. They all have large earpieces in their right ears.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: Bill. Nardole. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: We picked up your distress call, (big wink) and here we are to help, like awesome heroes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“At least you’re trying” 12 sighed but he had a smile on his face. “Anything for you dear.” The master just said “I can’t believe this is my future.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Missy does a twirl for the camera.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Yeah, we're not, we're not assistants. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: Okay, right, so, so what does he call you? Companions? Pets? Snacks? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We are not snacks” Nardole said and Missy just shrugged.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Red lights come on and a rhythmic alarm sounds.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">That can’t be good” Rose said and Jack said still bitter from what he learnt earlier “it never is.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: Oh, someone's watching. (dances) Well, that's quite a good beat, really, isn't it? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: Yeah. Maybe we should be moving on? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Yeah, and he calls us friends. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: Ew, Doctor. But think of the age gap. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is wrong with you” Rory said and Missy said while smiling “everything.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Missy puts her parasol on the big chair and unpins her hat.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR [OC]: Stop mucking about and concentrate.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor is sitting on the gallery with his feet up, eating a packet of crisps.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re seriously eating crisps at the moment” Donna asked and 11 said “crisps are good.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Nardole, do something non-irritating. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t think that’s possible” 12 said and Nardole sent him a short glare.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE [OC]: On it, sir! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY [OC]: Time Lords are friends with each other, dear.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t believe you sometimes” 9 said while shaking his head slightly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Bridge]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Missy checks her make-up in a glass panel. Nardole is at a computer terminal. ) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: Everything else is cradle-snatching. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: Oh, it's a big one. Ship reads as four hundred miles long</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE [OC]: And a hundred miles wide. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That is big” Clara said impressed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: It's big, even for a colony ship.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Bridge]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR [OC]: Anything else? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: Er. (looks up through the observation dome at the black hole) Oh, look at that. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That is not good” Martha said apprehensively and Donna asked “how hasn’t the ship been sucked in yet?” 11 just said “The engines are reversed, pushing them away from the black hole.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR [OC]: Finally!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: It's like watching plants grow.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Bridge]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: It's heading towards a black hole. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: No.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: No, it isn't. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY [OC]: It was</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Bridge]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: Heading towards a black hole, until somebody noticed. Now they're trying to reverse away from it. Engines are on reverse thrust, see? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Told you” 11 said and everyone rolled their eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: Oh. Well, it's succeeding. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: Very, very slowly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Explains the distress call, I guess.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor is holding the scanner like a Pad, trailing a thick illuminated cable from the console. He walks down the steps.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: So, a four hundred mile ship, reversing away from the gravitational pull of a black hole. Are we having fun yet? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You have a very strange definition of fun” Rory said and 12 said “thank you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(And fits the scanner back on the console.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Bridge]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: Mmm. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(A viewscreen slightly off to the side comes to life in black and white. The main viewscreen has an image of the black hole on it. ) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">JORJ [on screen]: Hello? Who's there? Hello? Please report status. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Finally, we’re meeting the crew” 9 said and the master added “I’m surprised it took this long.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: Oh, hello.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY [OC]: What have we got here? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor crunches another crisp.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Bridge]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: You're probably handsome, aren't you? Well, congratulations on your relative symmetry. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not the time for flirting Missy” 12 said and Missy responded with “is that jealousy I here.” 12 rolled his eyes and said “off course not, you’re supposed to saving the crew not trying to get a date.” Missy ignored him and said “yeah, you’re definitely jealous.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">JORJ [on screen]: Who are you? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: Well, I am that mysterious adventurer in all of time and space, known only as Doctor Who. And these are my disposables, Exposition and Comic Relief. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We are not disposable” Bill said and Nardole said “I am not just comic relief.” The master said “Yeah, you’re not funny enough to be comic relief.” Nardole then said “I am funny!” Missy just said “you’re not falling anyone egghead.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: We're not functions. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: Darling, those were genders. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That is not true” Rory said and all the humans agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">JORJ [on screen]: Please, stay exactly where you are for your own safety. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: He likes me. So exciting. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">JORJ [on screen]: I'm coming through. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: Hurry, my stallion. And if I'm in the shower, just bring me some beans on toast. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is it some sort of time lord thing to think that all humans eat is beans on toast?” Rose asked and the doctors all said “no” at the same time as both masters said “yes.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: That's </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: Urgh. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: That's roughly human flirting, isn't it? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, but you need a lot of practice” Jack said in a falsely cheery voice. “Maybe you can teach me” Missy said and all the doctors said “no” at the same time.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: So, why do you keep calling yourself Doctor Who? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: Because I'm pretending to be him. Because that's the whole point of this ridiculous exercise.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t go round introducing myself as doctor who, it’s just the doctor” 9 said grumpily.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: It's not an exercise, it's a test. (crunch)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Bridge]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: Are you eating?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: No. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lier” Clara said while sending 12 a smirk.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(He puts the packet down.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY [OC]: Yeah, well, don't test me</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Bridge]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: Eating crisps! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Yeah, but he's called the Doctor, so </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: He says, I'm the Doctor, and they say, Doctor who? See, I'm cutting to the chase, baby. I'm streamlining. I'm saving us actual minutes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Yeah, okay, whatever. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: Also it's his real name. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What!” Almost everyone said at once in shock and 12 said “no it’s not.” Clara then asked “do you know his real name?” The master then said “off course I do, we grew up together.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: It's what? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: Look at the screens.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Slow today, Missy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Bridge]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Missy has seated herself in the command chair.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: All those screens have been angled to a single viewpoint.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY [OC]: But not originally, they've all been moved. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Which means? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY [OC]: Giant ship</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Bridge]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: Single pilot, but not designed that way. Something's happened to the others.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where could they off gone?” Rose asked and 11 said “I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Yes. And now</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Bridge]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR [OC]: It's time for you to figure out what. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The CCTV cameras shift their attention.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: Uh oh. Someone else has noticed us. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Sorry, what do you mean, it's his real name? Nobody knows the Doctor's real name. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: I do, because I grew up with him, and his real name is Doctor Who.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No it’s not, that is a stupid name” 11 said and the master said “exactly, that’s why it’s believable that that’s your name.” All the doctors pretend to be extremely offended by this while everyone else just laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Bill, she's just trying to wind you up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Bridge]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: Chose it himself, you know, trying to sound mysterious.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No I wasn’t” sure 10 said slightly annoyed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY [OC]: And then he dropped the Who when he</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Bridge]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: Realised it was a tiny bit on the nose.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Stop teasing her and focus. BILL [OC]: Is she serious, though, Doctor?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No she’s not” 11 said, very annoyed now and everyone else was struggling no to laugh at the doctors’ annoyance.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Bridge]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Is your real name Doctor Who? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(A door on the right opens and a blue-skinned man enters, hand weapon at the ready.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: Oh, you're blue. Nice. I should go back to blue.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You used to be blue?” Amy asked and Nardole said “Yeah, it was so much better then pink.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">JORJ [on scanner]: Stay where you are.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Bridge]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR [OC]: Stay calm. He's very frightened. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: Deary me, I thought you were handsome, and now you've gone all cross and you're pointing a gun at me. Is this the emotion you humans call spanking? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Someone’s pointing a gun at you and you don’t seem to care?” Donna asked amazed and Missy just shrugged in response.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">JORJ: Are there only three of you? Are any of you human? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why dose that matter?” Bill asked nervously and 12 said “I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: What has happened to this ship and how long have you been here alone? You're looking very sickly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">JORJ: Two days. (to Missy) Are you human? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do we look human” the master asked and Amy said “yes.” The master just snorted and said “we don’t look human, you look time lord. We, actually just me, are superior in every way.” Almost everyone rolled their eyes at this.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: Oh, don't be a bitch. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Language” 9 teased and Missy rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">JORJ: How did you get on board? Is that your capsule? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: Yep.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: No.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Bridge]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Jorj goes up the steps to Scott's engineering station and looks at a display panel. Two lift shafts, three lifts ascending. Lift two is on level 0718, one and three are on 0930.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">JORJ: There, look! Three lifts. They're coming. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who’s coming?” Rose asked and 9 said “no idea.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The display is mirrored on the Tardis scanner.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: What's in this ship? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Floor 985 and climbing for the bottom lift.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: Super-fast inertia lifts. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: Well, what's inside? What's coming up here? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">JORJ: Things. I don't even know where they came from. One of you must be human. They only come up if they detect human life signs. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So their coming after me” Bill said nervously and 12 said “I won’t let them hurt you.” Bill then responded with “but you’re in the TARDIS” and 12 said “I will come out to help at the first sign of proper danger.” Bill looked slightly reassured at this although not entirely.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Floor 350) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: What for?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">JORJ [OC]: They take them away.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Take them where?” Martha asked nervously but no one knew the answer.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Bridge]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: So those are the lift doors, yeah? That's where they come out? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(At the rear of the bridge, up the steps, next to the Tardis.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: I'll be right with you. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">See, I told you so” 12 said but everyone was still nervous.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Bridge]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">JORJ: Which of you is human? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor comes out of the Tardis.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Me. Me, me. I'm human. I'm the only one. Just, just me. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Please stop this. Stop right there, now. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">JORJ: I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, but you're the reason that they're coming. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He wants to kill me, doesn’t he” Bill said nervously and 12 said “I won’t let him” even though he didn’t sound very confident about that.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Put it down. Put that down now. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">JORJ: They won't come if she's dead. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Floor 45) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: You don't need to do this. I can get her off this ship. I can shield her life signs. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, listen to him” Jack said, although he didn’t like the doctor at the moment he along with everyone else knew that he was the only one who could save Bill at the moment.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: You know what, Doctor? I said this was a bad idea. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Floor 26) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Please, listen to me. Look at me. Go on, look at me. That's good. That's very, very good. Now, do you see this mad woman sitting in this chair? Her name isn't Doctor Who. My name is Doctor Who. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: It's not, is it? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not important at the moment” Rory said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The lift is slowing. 8, 7. The Doctor has got very close to Jorj.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: I like it. You don't know it yet, but in a short time, you will trust me with your life. And when I save you and everyone on your ship, one day you will look back, and wonder who I was and why I did. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The lift arrives and Jorj flinches, firing his weapon. Slow motion, Bill's face a picture of horror, the Doctor turning to look at her. She has a big hole right through her chest.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No!” everyone said while staring at the screen horrified. Bill was stunned and terrified at watching her own death. 12 put an arm round her shoulders in order to comfort her while also staring at the screen horrified. Tears where forming in many people’s eyes and 10 muttered in despair “I failed again.” Bill looked up at the doctors desperately and said “please tell me you’ll prevent that.” 12 said “I will try my hardest to prevent that.” Bill said “thanks” weakly as everyone continued to stare at the screen horrified.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[University grounds]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Doctor, this is a bad idea. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, what’s going on?” Bill said confused and 11 said “this is probably a flash back, sorry.” Bill looked down sadly and 12 said “we will prevent this happening.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: No, it's a good idea. A test run. She thinks she can be me. Let's try her out. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Why?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[University]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: She got us home from Mars. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: She's a murderer. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know, I’m trying to give up killing” and 12 said while smiling at her “we know you are.” The master then said “but killing is so much fun” and 10 said “you know you should take a page out off her book and try to copy me.” The master just said “I will never be a goody two shoes like you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Enjoying your bacon sandwich? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Why? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Because it had a mummy and a daddy. Go tell a pig about your moral high ground.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A pigs and humans are not the same thing” Amy said and 11 said “I’ll tell a pig you said that.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Kitchen]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Bill has chipped potatoes and put them in a bowl.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: I pick a scenario, we drop her down into it, and we see how she does. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: How does that work? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Ah. We just take the Tardis for a spin and we graze for distress calls. We pick a good one. Our usual Saturday. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A good distress call?” Martha questioned and 10 said “an interesting one.” Donna then asked “but what about the rest of them?” And 9 said “I’ll help them out after.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Bill drops the potatoes into the deep fat fryer pan.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: And what if she just walks out and slaughters everyone just for a laugh? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How dare you think so little of me” Missy said in mock offences and Bill said “well until recently you killed for fun so forgive me for not trusting you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Well, I will be monitoring you the whole time. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Me? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Yes. You and Nardole. You can be her companions. See? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Ah, nah! Forget it. Absolutely no way. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Nardole agreed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: No, I didn't. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: You did in my head, which is good enough for me. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I hate you” Nardole said and 12 said “I don’t care.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Why do you want to do this? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: She's my friend. She's my oldest friend in the universe. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Well, you've got lots of friends. Better ones. What's so special about her? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Everything” Missy said with a smirk and 12 said “you certainly are unique” 12 said and Missy said while leaning up against him “and that’s why you love me.” 12 didn’t say anything but everyone could tell that he agreed with her from the look he sent her that was designed as a frown.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: She's different. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Different how? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: I don't know. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Yes, you do. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: She's the only person that I've ever met who's even remotely like me. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: So more than anything you want her to be good? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And I will try a bit for you” Missy said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: Are you having an emotion? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have those a lot” 12 said and Nardole said “no you don’t.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: I know I can help her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: Yeah. Look at that face, he's having an emotion. Yeah. Yes, look at that bit, yeah, he's doing emotions. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Oh, leave him alone. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: Can I take a selfie with you?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No” 12 said and most people laughed or at least smiled at this.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[University roof]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Night. Sitting on a bench, eating the chips from polystyrene trays.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: She was my first friend, always so brilliant, from the first day at the Academy. So fast, so funny. She was my man crush. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you sure it was just that?” The master said and 10 said “you know it was more.” There was a short moment of awkward silence before the master said “I was always better then you at everything.” 10 just rolled his eyes and said “that’s only because I couldn’t be bothered to do what the I was told. If I had I would of been better then you at everything.” The master “impossible, I am better then you at everything.” 10 said “maybe at some things but I am definitely smarter overall.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: I'm sorry? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Yeah, I think she was a man back then. I'm fairly sure that I was, too. It was a long time ago, though. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: So, the Time Lords, bit flexible on the whole man-woman thing, then, yeah? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: We're the most civilised civilisation in the universe. We're billions of years beyond your petty human obsession with gender and its associated stereotypes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: But you still call yourselves Time Lords? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Yeah. Shut up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Okay. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All the none time lords where laughing at that.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: We had a pact, me and him. Every star in the universe, we were going to see them all. But he was too busy burning them. I don't think she ever saw anything. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Off course I did, how else do you think I chose which planets to destroy” the master said and 10 said “you need to learn how to see the beauty in the universe.” The master just rolled his eyes and said “I’m perfectly happy as I am thank you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: And you think that if she did, she'd change? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: I know she would. I know it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: You're a bloody idiot. You know that, yeah? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Of course. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: She scares me. Like, she really scares me. Okay. So promise me one thing, yeah? Just promise you won't get me killed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone’s mood instantly plummeted again and several people sent Bill a glance. She was clutching her cheats where on screen a gigantic gaping whole was. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Bridge]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">JORJ: I'm sorry.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[University room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: I can't promise you that. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Thanks. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: I mean, look, you're human. And humans are so mortal. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not me soon apparently”Jack muttered quietly and Rose put her hand on his lap. He gave her a weak smile but quickly refocused on the screen.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Cheers. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: I mean, you pop like balloons. (Bill is slowly toppling backwards on the spaceship) I mean, one heart? It's your most important organ, and you've no back up. It's like a budget cut. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well not all of us have the advantage of being one of the ‘most civilised’ spices in the universe” Bill muttered and 12 said “I’m so sorry Bill.” She just smiled up at him slightly and said “you can make it up to me by making sure that this never happens.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Oh, you'll try and keep me alive? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Within reason. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Thanks, mate.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Bridge]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor is kneeling by Bill's body when the three lift doors open. Back-lit figures wheeling IV drips come out. They have ribbed knitted bags over their heads.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are they?” Amy asked and 9 said “no idea.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: What are they? What are those things? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: You're too late, she's dead. Don't you touch her. Don't you lay a finger on her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The figure jabs at a computer keyboard.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">VOICE: Stand. Away. Stand. Away. She. Will. Be. Repaired. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are they gonna do to me” Bill asked apprehensively and 11 said “they may be able to help you.” Bill smiled slightly at the prospect that she may not be dead in this even though she had a whole in her chest.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The slower lift arrives at a fourth larger 'cargo lift' door, and a gurney is wheeled out by two similar beings.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Repaired? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">VOICE: Stand. Away. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: You can help her? Is that what you mean? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Bill is gently placed on the gurney.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Where are you going? What are you going to do with her? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">VOICE: Re-pair. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">JORJ: Don't try and stop them. They'll snap you in half. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: When do you bring her back? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">VOICE: We. Will. Not. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What!” Bill said and 11 said “don’t worry, if they don’t bring you back then I will come for you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The lift doors close. The Doctor touches the central one.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR [telepathic]: Wait for me. Wait for me. Wait for me. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: What are you doing? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How can you do that?” Martha asked and 9 said while tapping his head “I’m telepathic.” Donna then said “really, you haven’t been reading my mind have you spaceman.” 9 then said “I can only read people’s minds when I’m touching them.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Leaving a message in her subconscious. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">JORJ: How? She's dead. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Those things are going to repair her, so clearly she isn't. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Missy and the Doctor activate their sonic devices and aim them at the three main lifts. Hers is the parasol.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You have a sonic parasol?” Clara asked and Missy said “yeah, comes in handy sometimes.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: Assumption. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Deduction. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: Hope. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Faith. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: Idiot. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Always! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Jorj points his gun at the Doctor.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">JORJ: Sir, step away from those doors. You'll bring them back. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No I won’t, from what you’ve said they only come after humans and I am not human.” 11 said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Missy turns her parasol on Jorj.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: What do you care, Smurf? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know what a smurf is?” Rory asked and Missy shrugged before saying “had to find some way of passing the 70 years in the vault.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: They're not even interested in you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">JORJ: Sir, I swear to you. Step away from that lift or I will kill you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Don't. You will only make me angry. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: Honey, listen to him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Why? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: Because if somebody kills you and it's not me, we'll both be disappointed. Now, you. What were those things? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">JORJ: I don't know. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How can he not know?” Donna asked desperately.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(He lowers his gun.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: How can you not know? They're on your ship. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">JORJ: The ship is supposed to be empty. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: But it's a colony ship. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">JORJ: But it's brand new. The colonists haven't arrived yet. We were on our way to pick them up. A skeleton crew, fifty of us, that's all. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Nardole uses the console again. The graphic of the ship on a free-standing display lights up with lots of little dots, mostly in the bottom sixth, thinning out as it gets further up the next four sections.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That is a lot more then 50.” Clara said and Amy added “that’s thousands.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: It's not empty now, is it? Look, thousands of life readings. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">JORJ: Two days ago there was nothing. Those readings came out of nowhere. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: Well, obviously you were boarded. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">JORJ: No. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well how else would you explain that” Jack asked and the doctors all looked nervous as they worked out what happened to those people.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: Your ship was taken over. It happens. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: No. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How else would they get there?” Donna asked but no one who knew said anything.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: Doctor? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: This is worse than I thought. Much worse. Fifty of you, taking your brand new ship, fresh from the factory, to pick up some colonists. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">JORJ: Yes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Two days ago, you almost bump into a black hole. What did you do then? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">JORJ: We tried to reverse out of it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: And you sent a team down to the other end of the ship to reverse the rear thrusters, yes? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">JORJ: Yes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: How many people in the team? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">JORJ: About twenty. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: And you never heard from them again. And then the whole ship just lit up with all these new lifeforms. Correct? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">JORJ: Exactly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: What happened then? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">JORJ: Those creatures arrived, took the rest of the humans away. They weren't interested in me. I tried to fight them, but they were too strong. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why are they only going after humans?” Rose asked and 11 said “could be a number of reasons, you’re biology, you’re brilliance” the master then interrupted saying “you’re stupidity.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: Well, maybe something came out of the black hole. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Impossible” 9 said and Nardole said “it was just a suggestion.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: Nothing comes out of a black hole. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Nothing boarded this ship. I'm afraid you'll never see your crew again. Black hole, four hundred mile spaceship. It's a matter of Time. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(He pulls his sonic screwdriver apart to reveal a magic marker pen.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Pay attention.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Conversion Theatre]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Over the door in every room down here, we see a display showing two relative times: Bill's eyes open slowly.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">I’m alive” Bill said relieved and everyone else also let out a sigh of relief.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SURGEON: Hello. Back with us? No, don't try to speak, just relax. You'll be fine. Full conversion wasn't necessary, though it will be in time. Sleep now.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Full conversation, what does that mean?” Bill asked and suddenly all the doctors were nervous where nervous, Missy looked pretty torn weather she should be nervous or excited but the master looked downright happy at this.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Recovery room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(A little later, a shadowy figure flits past the camera.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Hmm. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(A male with beard and long hair is there. There's something familiar about that face.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ve got to be kidding me” 10 said while the master smirked. “You know him?” Rory asked and 11 just said “this will complicate things.” Clara then asked “whois he?” The master then said “you’ll find out soon” with one of his iconic evil grins. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAZOR: Oh, awake, is it? Awake now. Good, settle. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(He leaves. Bill struggles to sit up. There is a box-like structure on her chest roughly where the hole had been. She grabs at it through the opening in her robe. We can see little lights on it.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What have they done to me” Bill asked and 9 said “if a part of my theory about what is going on is right, it is really not good.” Everyone looked incredibly nervous at this especially Bill.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR [memory]: Wait for me. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Doctor! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(She thinks she sees him, but he vanishes.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So that’s the the telepathy” Donna askedand 10 nodded.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">VOICE [OC]: (unemotional) Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my God” Rose said as everyone stared at the screen horrified. No one knew what to say. The only ones who weren’t effected was the master and to a lesser extent Missy.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Bill gets out of bed, takes hold of her IV, looks up at the time dispay and then walks out into the corridor)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Corridor]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(This runs from the Conversion Theatre down past several sets of doors. The theatre has a red light glowing outside and the very faint whine of a drill or saw coming from within.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">VOICE [OC]: Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(And looks into a ward, where people are lying very still in beds. The sign over the door says IN. The one opposite says OUT.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">VOICE [OC]: Pain. Pain. Pain.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is that all they can say?” Clara asked sadly and 12 said just as sadly “it seems so.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Out Ward]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Bill enters. Here the patients sit slumped in wheelchairs, with their heads covered with those bags fastened at their necks by metal collars. One at the far end is jabbing at a pad.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">VOICE [OC]: Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Bill leans towards it and it reaches for her.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NURSE [OC]: Who's making all that noise? Who is it? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who is that? What is she doing to them?” Donna asked and 11 said “one, I don’t know and two, I really hope I’m wrong.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Bill hides behind a floor-length curtain at the end of the ward which is covering a set of French windows. A well-built woman and the hairy man enter.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">VOICE [OC]: Pain. Pain. Pain. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NURSE: Right, what's the matter with you, hmm? Making all that fuss. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Telling you that their in pain is not making a fuss” Martha said and everyone agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">VOICE [OC]: Pain. Pain. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NURSE: Let's see now. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The orderly notices Bill's IV bottle swaying gently on its support by the curtain. Bill looks out and he gestures for her to hide.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">VOICE [OC]: Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The nurse adjusts a knob on the top of the patient's drip.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NURSE: That's better, isn't it? Right then, Mister Razor, might as well do the rounds, now I'm here. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just because you can’t hear them doesn’t mean it’s alright” Amy said desperately.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAZOR: Rounds? Yes, it is. Rounds, good, yes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Bill looks out and he gestures for her to hide. He closes the ward doors quickly as he follows the nurse out. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">10 raised an eyebrow at the master as if to ask ‘why are you helping’ and the master just shrugged in response. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Bill comes out. The patient is still jabbing at his keyboard but there is no sound. Bill looks at the top of the drip and sees it is a volume knob. She turns it back up.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">VOICE [OC]: Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Sorry, mate. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">VOICE [OC]: Pain. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(She turns the volume back down again.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: I'm really sorry. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(She crosses to the patient opposite and turns up the volume on that one.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">VOICE [OC]: Kill. Me. Kill. Me. Kill. Me. Kill </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s even worse” Martha said sadly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Sorry, sorry. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NURSE [PC]: This way, Mister Razor. Look sharp! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Bill parts the curtains and looks out at a high-rise city belching muck and dirt up to the ceiling, which is labelled 1056. The Kill Me patient gets out of its chair and comes behind her, hand reaching for her neck. Then it collapses. The orderly, Mister Razor, had hit it on the back of the head. He grins.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank God” Bill said relived and 10 said “don’t trust him” the master then said “oi” and 10 “trust me.” Bill then asked “who is he?” And 12 said “I’ll let you work that out.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAZOR: Would you like some tea?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Corridor]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAZOR: This way, this way. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: What about him? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAZOR: It's all right. They don't feel pain. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes they do” Rose said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Oh, I think they do. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAZOR: Yes, they do. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: So why did you say they don't? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAZOR: It was a clever lie, but you see straight through me. Come, tea, this way. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Hey, what are those things? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAZOR: People, people, people, people, they're people. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: What are you doing to them? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAZOR: Curing them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How is that curing them?” Rory asked and 9 responded with while staring at the master “some people have strange ideas about what is curing.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAZOR: Come. (scuttles down the corridor) Psst! In here.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Razor's room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Lots of shelves and racks with bits and pieces. There is a telephone on the wall and what could be an old television set showing a black and white still of the scene on the Bridge.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAZOR: Do you want the good tea or the bad tea? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: What's the difference? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAZOR: I call one good, one bad. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">Nice” Jack said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL; Er, I'll take the good one. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAZOR: Excellent, positive attitude. Will help with the horror to come. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What horror?” Bill asked nervously and the master said with a wide grin “probably all your worst nightmares in one.” 10 then said “do you have to sound so happy about that” and the master said “yes.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: What horror? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAZOR: Mainly the tea. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Where am I? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAZOR: Hospital. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Yeah, but where? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAZOR: The ship. You are on the ship. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: I was on a ship, yeah, but it wasn't like this. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It is a 400 mile long ship” Nardole said and Bill admitted that he had a point.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAZOR: You were at top of the ship and now you are at bottom. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Bill looks puzzled, so he gets a tin of beans for show and tell.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAZOR: Ship. Top. Bottom. See? Yes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: How did I get here? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAZOR: You were sick, very sick. Broken. Heart broken. New heart. Good, is it? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: I haven't dared look yet. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t blame you” Rose said and most people agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAZOR: Is good. Is very good. Shiny. You can carry it off. Not everybody can. For some people, it all goes a bit, you know. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: What? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAZOR: Vending machine. (laughs then hands her a mug) Drink it while it is very hot. The pain will disguise the taste. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Thanks. How long have I been here? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAZOR: Oh, weeks. Many weeks. Maybe months. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Seriously” Amy asked and 12 said “this end of the ship dose move a lot slower.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: God. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAZOR: Is good. You get strong. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Yeah, but I came here with people. My friends. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAZOR: Oh, they don't look so bad. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(He gestures to the screen.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: That's them. That's my friends. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAZOR: I know. I make picture for you. You like? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Where are they now? Are they okay? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAZOR: Well, they are fine. Look at them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But that’s just an image” Donna said and Missy said “how many times do we have to tell you this, time moves a lot slower at this end of the ship.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Yeah, but are they okay now? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Razor sits at a desk.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAZOR: That is now. That is right now. That is them. Is live. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Yeah, but the picture, it's frozen. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAZOR: No. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Yeah, it is, they're not moving. Look at them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAZOR: They are at top of ship. Top of ship very slow. We are at bottom. Bottom much faster. Very fast bottom. (laughs) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Yeah, I don't understand. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAZOR: Ah. So you don't know. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: About what?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Bridge]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The still turns to colour and gains movement. It is the moment the Doctor separates his sonic screwdriver and it as a pen to draw on a glass screen.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Since when could you do that?” Clara asked and 12 said “since I’m awesome.” All the none doctors rolled their eyes at this.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Short version. Because of the black hole, time is moving faster at this end of the ship than the other. It's all about gravity. Gravity slows down time. The closer you are to the source of gravity, the slower time will move. (Jorj looks blank) If you're standing in your garden, your head is travelling faster through time than your feet. Don't they teach you this stuff at space school?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Razor's room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The scanner is showing the end of that scene. Bill has swapped her hospital robe and IV drip for a baggy woollen jumper. Razor is sitting in an armchair, reading a book.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: See he's raising that eyebrow? That's his sarcasm face. He's making a joke. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAZOR: He's been raising that eyebrow for a week. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The doctors all suddenly looked incredibly guilty again as they realised just how long Bill would be waiting for them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: So when are you going to tell me? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAZOR: Tell you what? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: How I can get back up there. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAZOR: I already told you. You can't leave here. I'm sorry. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are not stopping me” Bill said and the master said “we’ll see about that.” Several people sent him strange glances and several people started to suspect him but they thought that it was impossible.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NURSE: What are you doing in here? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAZOR: She works for me now. We agreed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NURSE: Everyone here works for me. There's a floor out there needs cleaning. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So I’m just the janitor?” Bill asked and 11 said “being a janitors awesome, you jet a mop and a bucket.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Running all the way. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NURSE: I know you dream of leaving. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: No, me? Never. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NURSE: (taps Bill's chest) This is your heart now, and outside this hospital, it will stop working. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Seriously?” Bill asked and 12 said “don’t worry, we’ll figure a way around that.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Ah. It's a good thing you've got all those locks, then, in case I accidently wander off. Yeah. Better get mopping. (to Razor) Don't change the channel. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAZOR: A week, raising his eyebrow? Why would I change?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All the doctors looked guilty again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Bridge]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">JORJ: Space school? I'm basically the janitor. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: That's a good job. But you've got to concentrate more. Now, listen.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Razor's room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Sitting with Razor on a settee, looking at the Doctor flipping his screwdriver.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: He's going to do an explanation. That always takes a while. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAZOR: The months will fly by.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry” 12 said and Bill said “please make sure this never actually happens.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Bridge]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: A black hole isn't just any old gravity. It's Superman gravity. You really want to slow down time, park next to one of these guys. Trouble is, one end of the ship is closer to the Superman gravity than the other. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Bill is mopping the floor of the Out Ward. She hears the wind whistling and sees that the doors at the other end of the ward are slightly open. The patients turn their heads to watch, and their alarms beep. She shuts the doors, the beeping stops and the patients return to facing forwards. Then she sees -) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Wait for me. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Then he is gone. 1056 is stencilled on the 'sky' above the smoky city.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: How much longer, Doctor? How many more years?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This will never happen” 9 said before adding “when I go sort this out none of you humans are coming with me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Bridge]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">JORJ: But what about these lifeforms? What are they? Where did they come from? How can there be so many? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Those are the descendants of your crewmates. Two days for you, generations for them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">JORJ: What are these </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Look </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor grabs Jorj's arm and spins him into a somersault.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why did you do that?” Rose asked and 12 said “Venusian Akido.” Jack then asked “I thought you needed four arms for that” and 10 said “not if your me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Razor's room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Bill is standing in the doorway looking at a hooded figure standing outside the Conversion Room. The furniture in Razor's room has been rearranged so we can see the screen from the door.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: What kind of treatment is that? Why won't you ever explain? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAZOR: I do explain. They are the special patients. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: When do those bag things come off their heads? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAZOR: They don't. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: They don't? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAZOR: Conversion is permanent. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All the doctors looked nervous again as they desperately hoped that Bill wouldn’t be converted.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Why? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAZOR: We are dying. All of us on this ship, dying.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Corridor]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The nurse leads a group of patients from the Conversion Room down the corridor.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAZOR: They are the cure. They are the future. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(A patient holds out its hands.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">VOICE: Die. Me. Die. Me. Die. Me. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It doesn’t seem like they want to survive” Jack said and Missy said “It’s still surviving though.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAZOR: To survive, they are what we must all become. I will show you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(He hands her a scarf and coat.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Where are we going? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAZOR: Outside. You always want to go outside. We go outside. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I thought you said I’d die if I left” Bill said and then 12 said “I don’t know, haven’t lived through this yet.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Wait for me. Wait for me. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Razor gestures to Bill to hurry up.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[City]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The inhabitants slouch about the streets and alleyways, hanging their heads.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Everyone looks so sick. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAZOR: This was a good place once, hundreds of years ago, when the settlers first came here. But this ship is old, everything is dying. Our world is rust, our air is engine fumes. So we must evolve to survive. But evolution is not fast enough. The special patients, they are strong. Soon we will all be upgraded like them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That isn’t a good thing” 10 said and Jack asked “why not.” 10 looked at him and said “if what I think is going on they are going to be turned into Cybermen.” Those who had encountered Cybermen before where suddenly incredibly nervous again but Rose asked “what are Cybermen?” 9 responded with “a humanoid species that turned themselves into cyborgs and removed all emotion and are also obsessed with converting the rest of the universe.” Now everyone was incredibly nervous.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(A queue of citizens are escorted by patients to the hospital.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: They're in pain. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAZOR: The pain will be cured, and the exodus will begin. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Exodus? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAZOR: Operation Exodus. We will leave this city, we will climb up through this ship, and we will take command. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If their Cybermen, who is that?” Amy asked and the master said “have you really not figured it out yet?” Clara then looked closer at the screen before saying “he’s you.” The master then said “finally, took you long enough.” Most people stared at him in shock for a moment before Bill asked “why are you helping me? I thought you we’re even worse then her?” The master just shrugged before saying “I’ll have some incredibly evil and brilliant plan up my sleeve.” 10 just looked at him and said “if you hurt her” the master just interrupted saying “you’ll do what, by the time you get down here she’ll have shrivelled and died.” 10 glared at the master before saying “you don’t have to do this, in our future you will still have a choice to not do this.” The master then said “but that would be boring, you know me doctor.” 10 just said “please master” but the master just said “no.” 10 then said “then we’ll have to stop you.” The master then smirked at him and said “or, you could join me.” 10 just said “Never.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Well, you could just go up right now. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAZOR: We have to be strong. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: There are lifts. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAZOR: There are many dangers. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Like you care” Jack said under his breath.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: But I've been up there. There's a friend of mine, he could help. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAZOR: You do not understand the dangers. Many years ago, there was an expedition to floor 507, the largest of the solar farms. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: And? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAZOR: Silence. They never came back. There is something up there. And we must be strong. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(An alarm buzzes. Bill gasps in pain.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you doing to me?” Bill asked terrified and the master said evilly “conversation.” 10 then said darkly “don’t you dare.” The master smirked at him and said “but doctor, how are you going to stop me?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">COMPUTER: Return to the hospital. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: I don't </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAZOR: You see, my dear. You must be strong to leave the hospital. And you will be. Soon. Very soon. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">COMPUTER: Return to the hospital.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Bridge]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Jorj lands on his back with a thud.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Sorry, pressed for time. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: That was good. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Venusian Akido. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: I thought you needed four arms for Venusian. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: I've got hidden talents, as well as hidden arms. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Seriously” Rory asked and 11 said “not important now Pond.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The sonic screwdriver calls the central lift. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Downstairs, Razor is cooking a fry-up. Bill is yawning. She checks the scanner. The trio are by the lift.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: But it's been ten minutes, so she must have been down there for years. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Yeah. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: We can take the Tardis, go back and get it right. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Impossible” Missy said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The lift arrives.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: This close to a black hole, we'll never be able to pilot her accurately.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Razor's room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Do you think they're coming down here? Because if they are, where does that lift arrive? Just asking. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAZOR: You are dear to me. You are my dearest person. You are like </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: I know. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAZOR: A mother to me. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That is disgusting” Bill said and the master said “agreed.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Definitely not a mother. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAZOR: Or an aunt. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: No. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAZOR: But this question you must not ask. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: (sighs) Why not? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAZOR: Because if you do, I think I might tell you. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is a trick, isn’t it?” Bill asked nervously and the master said “it wouldn’t be fun if it wasn’t.” Almost everyone, especially Bill, was incredibly nervous now.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Bill hugs him.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Ah, sorry, mate. Guess what I'm about to do. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAZOR: Do not. Do not do this. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: I'm going to ask you again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAZOR: When you hug me, it hurts my heart. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Ah, sweet. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAZOR: No. Your chest unit. It digs right in.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Corridor]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Razor is wearing a domino mask.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why are you wearing that?” 11 said with slight amusement and the master said “don’t know, but it looks cool and evil.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Are you sure about the mask? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAZOR: Is burgling mask. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Why? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAZOR: Just in case. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: In case of what? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAZOR: Shh! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Bill shines a torch down the corridor towards the Conversion Theatre.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t go in there” Donna said and Bill said “I wish I could stop myself.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: But it's locked. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Razor holds up a key.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Where did you get that? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAZOR: I have burglary skills. They don't let just anyone wear a mask like this, you know. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, anyone can” Amy said and the master said “shut up.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: It's got your name on the label. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAZOR: I also have key to operating theatre. I clean up on Wednesdays.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Busted” 10 muttered to the master but he ignored him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Conversion Theatre]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Bill sees a pair of patients slumped motionless by the walls and gasps. Razor grabs her.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let go of her” 12 muttered darkly and the master said “no.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAZOR: It's all right. It's just, you know, work in progress. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: So, these lifts, where do we find them? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAZOR: It's through there somewhere. Oh, I like the hat. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(He taps the top of the man's head.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAZOR: I'm going to ask for a hat when it's my turn. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Your turn? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The lights come on. The operating table has lots of surgical instruments laid out on it.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SURGEON: No, actually. I'm afraid, Miss Potts, it's your turn. Thank you for bringing her, Mister Razor. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone glared at the master but he was just smirking.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The two patients stand up and take hold of Bill.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAZOR: Ah, you see through my clever disguise. Stupid thing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(He removes the mask.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: You didn't. Please tell me you didn't. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAZOR: Is for your own good. Make you strong. Ready for the exodus. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It is not” 9 said and Bill said “please tell me you’re going to get here in time” but 12 said “I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SURGEON: I'm sorry about the deception. It's best to get people in here without them knowing why. We don't want screaming in the main part of the hospital. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Don't you touch me. Don't you lay a finger on me. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SURGEON: This unit of yours won't last forever, you know. You need the full upgrade. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No!” Almost everyone said but the master said “yes.” Missy was no longer leaning on 12 and inside she was feeling so torn between the doctor and the master.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: You're not going to turn me into one of those things. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SURGEON: I'm rebuilding you to survive in a world not made for flesh. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: But look at them. They're screaming in pain every second they're alive. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SURGEON: But we've got something for that now. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(He picks up a handle-like piece.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SURGEON: This won't stop you feeling pain, but it will stop you caring about it. It fits over your head.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The final piece” 10 said darkly and the master grinned even wider.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Outside the lift]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The lift arrives and the Doctor gets out first.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m to late” 12 said in despair and no one knew what to say.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Okay, you two, welcome to a new time zone. Not knowing the differential, I don't know how much time has passed here. Right, we need to find out more about this ship. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: On it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: No. Missy, you do it. Nardole, you come with me. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: But I'm the computer guy. That's always me. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Sorry, she's cleverer. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: She's more evil. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But I’m the most evil” the master said and everyone ignored him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: Same thing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: It really isn't. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: Oh, it is a little bit. A little bit the same. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: Anyway. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: Yes, thank you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR [OC]: Nardole! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Nardole follows the Doctor out of sight. Razor peeks round the corner of a large unit on castor wheels at Missy working the computer console.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAZOR: Hello. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: Hello, ordinary person. Please maintain a minimum separation of three feet. I'm really trying not to kill anyone today, but it would be tremendously helpful if your major arteries were out of reach. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wonder how long it will take for you to realise” the master said and Missy said “I’ll realise quick enough.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAZOR: (laughs) I have been so looking forward to meeting you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: Right. I'm very happy for you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAZOR: I was watching you on the screen. It took me a while to work out who you were.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Conversion Theatre]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor and Nardole enter carefully through a rear door. The Doctor sonics the main light on, Nardole turns and gasps at the sight of the patients, once again slumped against the walls. The operating table is devoid of instruments now.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s done” Clara said in despair and 12 pulled Bill into a hug in order to comfort her because she was struggling not to break down.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: Ah! Oh, there's always a scary thing with you, isn't there? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Are you only getting that now?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Outside the lift]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: Oh, this is super interesting. I assumed this ship was from Earth, full of squishable little humans, but it's not from Earth at all, is it? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAZOR: You don't remember me, do you? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The master was starting to laugh now and 10 hissed at him to “shut up.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Missy is looking at an image of a planet with continents exactly like Earth, which the computer says is the point of origin.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: Looks like an Earth-like planet, but not Earth itself. Very Earth-like. If planets had twins </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAZOR: You don't remember being here before, do you? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re so oblivious” the master said and everyone glared at him even more but the master couldn’t care less.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: I've never been here before. Will you please stop wittering on or I'll have to splat your brains for finger paint. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAZOR: Oh, you have been here before. You really can trust me on that. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: Planet, planet. Which, which planet?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let me guess, Mondas” 12 said and Missy said “probably.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Conversion Theatre]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Nardole is doing his computer thing.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: There's a lot of genetics, bio-engineering. There's a lot of stuff about something called Exodus. Operation Exodus. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Another door swings open to reveal a pair of silver boots. The Doctor moves to look at it. Further up the body, lights flicker in a plastic box. It starts to move forward, rather awkwardly.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">Please tell me that’s not me” Bill said desperately and 12 said “I’m sorry.” Bill could feel her eyes getting watery as she leaned further into 12. Several other people could also feel tears running down their cheeks as they leaned on other people for support.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Outside the lift]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Missy gets a planetary ID on the screen.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: Look at that. This ship is from Mondas.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“New it” The master said gleefully and 10 clenched his first angrily at his glee.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Conversion Room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The silver figure stomps forward.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: It's a Cyberman. A Mondasian Cyberman!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Outside the lift]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: Doctor! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAZOR: (falsetto) Doctor! Ooo, Doctor! Doctor! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Razor points a gun at Missy.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You wouldn’t” Missy said and the master said “you know me so well.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: Okay, listen to me. I may be about to take that silly little gun away from you </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAZOR: He'll never forgive you, you know, He'll never set you free. Not when he discovers what you did to his little friend. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: I haven't done anything to his silly little friend. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you sure about that” the master said and Missy glared at him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAZOR: Oh, but I'm afraid you did. But a long time ago.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Conversion Theatre]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: You're brand new, fresh out the factory. You're not ready for a fight yet. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: He does looks a little bit ready. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Bill Potts. Do you know where she is? Where is Bill Potts? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CYBERMAN: (sing-song) Doc-tor. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: You know me? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CYBERMAN: You are Doc-tor.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All the doctors looked guiltier then ever and other looked incredibly sad.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Outside the lift]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: Am I supposed to know what you're talking about? Would it help you focus if I extracted some of your vital organs and made a lovely soup? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAZOR: You would never be so self-destructive. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: So what? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAZOR: But then again, neither would I. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(He tosses the gun aside.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Conversion Theatre]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor backs away as the Cyberman advances.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Listen. We mean you no harm. We're just passing through. We're looking for Bill Potts, friend of mine. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CYBERMAN: Bill Potts. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Yes, Bill Potts. You're a Cyberman. You're part of a neural net. Can you find her?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Outside the lift]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAZOR: I love disguises. Do you still like disguises? Of course, they are rather necessary when you happen to be someone's former Prime Minister. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So I actually succeed in that part of my plan” the master said gleefully and everyone ignoredhim.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(He pulls off the mask to reveal Harold Saxon with a goatee.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cool, I’ve regrown my goatee” the master said and Jack said “it looks stupid.” The master just smirked at him and said “if you keep that up I might just have to convert you as well, that would be fun.” This was the final straw for 10 and he punched the master in the face. This lifted everyone spirits a tiny bit even if they were shocked.“Don’t you dare talk to my friends like that again” 10 threatened but the master just laughed after he got over his initial shock. “That was pathetic” he spat but 10 just said darkly “leave my friends alone.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Conversion Theatre]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CYBERMAN: Accessing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: Get back from it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CYBERMAN: Bill Potts. Locating Bill Potts. I am Bill Potts.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nearly everyone was struggling not to break down entirely now.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Outside the lift]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: Hello, Missy. I'm the Master, and I'm very worried about my future. Give us a kiss.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Conversion Theatre]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Bill? Bill, talk to me. What have they done to you? <br/>NARDOLE: Operation Exodus, whatever that is. <br/>MISSY: Oh, wrong name, for a start. <br/>(She goes and stands by Cyber-Bill's right shoulder.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re on his side?” Bill asked and the master said “I guess I’m just that irresistible.” Missy just looked at the floor, not meeting anyone’s eyes and leaning as far away from 12 as possible.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>CYBER-BILL: I waited. <br/>MISSY: This is not an exodus, is it? More of a beginning really, isn't it? <br/>CYBER-BILL: I waited. <br/>MASTER: In fact, do you know what I'd call it? I'd call it a genesis. <br/>(He stands by Cyber-Bill's left shoulder.)<br/>MISSY: You've met the ex? <br/>MASTER: Specifically, the Genesis of the Cybermen. <br/>(Cyber-Bill reaches for the Doctor.) <br/>CYBER-BILL: I waited for you. <br/>(Zoom in on a weeping eye behind the blank round lens of the Cyberman helmet, which then leaks out to form the Cybus Cyberman eyepiece design.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">There was complete silence in the room and pretty soon the words ‘the doctor falls’ flashed across the screen.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The doctor falls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don’t own doctor who, the BBC dose</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Dormitory]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Amidst idyllic rolling hills, a pair of ponies draws a wagon with children seated in the back through a field of crucified Cyber-patients to a farmhouse inside a low stone wall. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Is this still the same spaceship?” Amy asked and 10 said “maybe, it is a 400 mile spaceship.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Some of the Cyber-patients lift their heads as they go past. The excited children are greeted by a woman at the door. The number on the sky say 507. Upstairs in the farmhouse, a pillow fight is going on until a bell starts ringing. The woman comes in holding a rifle.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“What’s going on?” Martha asked concerned and 11 said “there’re probably hiding from the Cyber-patients.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">HAZRAN: Everyone under their beds, now! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">ALIT: (a little girl) Again? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">HAZRAN: Alit, get under your bed and stay there! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Outside, the adults shoot at the approaching Cyber-patients. Alit watches from the window while the others hide under their beds as ordered.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“She needs to hide” Rose said concerned.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">ALIT: It's the scarecrows. New ones. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">GAZRON: (another girl) It's okay. We'll be okay. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">REXHILL [OC]: Save your ammo! Wait for it! Fire! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Next day, these shot Cyber-patients are being tied up as scarecrows too. Alit wanders through the field. There is a noise like thunder then the ground by a big tree splits and an aircraft zooms upwards before running out of thrust and falling back down. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“What the hell is that?!” Rory said and the master said “it’s a ship.” Rory then said “yeah, I noticed. But where’s it from?” Then 12 said “I don’t know, I guess we’ll find out soon.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Alit runs. Boom! Then stomping feet. It is a Cyberman, and it is carrying an unconscious Doctor.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Everyone saddened again and Clara said “what happened?” Bill looked down again and 12 said “I don’t know.” He put an arm around Bill again and she took a deep breath and 12 said “I’m so sorry Bill.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Memory]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor has a nasty head wound.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: How many times have you died? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: How many different ways? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: Have you burned? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: I know you've fallen. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: Have you ever drowned? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: Have you felt the blade? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: I suppose what we're really asking, my dear, is, well </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: Any requests? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“You wouldn’t” 9 said and the master said “watch me.” Missy didn’t say anything, instead she continued to stare at the screen, her face bared of any emotion.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Memories of the scene in the Conversion Theatre, with Cyber-Bill reaching out to him then the Master and Missy attacking him. He is knocked against a computer keyboard by Missy as Nardole flees.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“I thought you said you where giving up being evil” Bill said and Missy said “it’s one thing to say that and another to do it.” Her voice wasn’t very confident sounding however which made all the doctors hold out hope that she would make the right decision even if no one else believed it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Level 1056 Hospital roof]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(A 1930s style waltz plays and the Master and Missy dance together. The Doctor is tied to a wheelchair and Cyber-Bill is standing nearby.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: So, I imagine you're the next one along, then? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: Oh, I think so. I'm a bit hazy on the whole regeneration thing, I'm afraid. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“How can’t you remember something like that?” 10 asked and Missy just shrugged and said “don’t know, don’t really care.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: You mean, I'm going to turn into a woman and you don't even remember it happening? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: Oh! Am I a woman now? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: Well, kind of, yeah. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: Hold me. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: Kiss me. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: Make me. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“That is disgusting” 11 said and the master said “never tried that before” while smirking at Missy who winked at him and all the doctors said “No!” And Donna said “you two are disgusting.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Do you two want to be alone? Which, in your case, would mean more than it usually does. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER Urgh, Grandad's back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The music and dancing stops.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: We've been debating the best way to kill you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Where's Bill? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: Well, we thought we might chuck you off the roof, but I wasn't sure how many regenerations you had left. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: Yeah, we could have been up and down the stairs all night. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“We wouldn’t want that now would we” Rory said sarcastically and Missy said “it would be terribly boring.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: We could shoot you, but that's a bit vanilla. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: But old school, nice for a change. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: For a change. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: I said, where is Bill? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: Well, if we told you that, I'm afraid you'd be really, really upset. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: So </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BOTH: She's right behind you! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor looks round.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: Look, there's Bill. Dead, dismembered, fed through a grinder and squeezed into a Cyberman. Doomed to spend an eternal afterlife as a bio-mechanical psycho-zombie. It was hilarious. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“You’re sick” said Rose horrified and the master smirked at her before saying “tell me something I didn’t know.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: Ten years you spent up there, chatting. You missed her by two hours. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“10 years” Bill said absolutely horrified and the doctors all looked so guilty. “This is all your fault” Bill continued turning to Missy who was still staring at the screen blankly. 12 then said “she hasn’t done this yet none of this is going to happen.” Bill then said “but she’s already done all this as him” while pointing at the master and 10 said “I will make sure that he never gets to that ship” and the master muttered “spoil sport.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: Ripped out her heart, threw it in to a bin, and burned it all away. He's internalising. I love it when he's Mister Volcano. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: (to the Master) The last time I saw you, you were on your way to Gallifrey. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“How did that happen?” The master asked slightly confused and 11 said “you don’t deserve to know.” The master then said “but doctor, I want to know.” 11 hesitated for a moment before saying “if you’re on your best behaviour and promise never to do any of the stuff on screen I’ll tell you.” The master then said “how about you tell me and I’ll continue acting exactly as I am.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: Well, I didn't stay. Why would I stay? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: So they cured your little condition and kicked you out. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: It was a mutual kicking me out. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“How did you get out, the whole war was time locked?” 12 asked and Missy said “I’m a genius.” 12 then said “that doesn’t explain anything.” Missy then said “and that’s the way I like it .”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Bored Missy is repairing her lip gloss.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Somehow you ended up in this dump. You never could drive. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: Meh. You wouldn't understand. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Well, let's see how I do. Your Tardis got stuck. You killed a lot of people, took over the city, lived like a king until they rebelled against your cruelty. And ever since then you've been hiding out, probably in disguise, because everybody knows your stupid round face. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“That sounds pretty accurate” 9 said and the master said “my face isn’t round.” Jack then said “it really is.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: Round? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: It's a little bit. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: Shut up! Do you want to see my city, Doctor? Do you want to see what happens when you're too late to save your little friend and everybody else? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(He wheels the Doctor to the parapet to watch the columns of people being escorted by patients.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Almost everyone stared at the screen horrified but the master had a gleeful expression that mirrored his on screen expression and Missy was smiling but it didn’t reach her eyes fully.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: See? This used to be just a hospital. Now it's mass production. The Cyber Foundries. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: The whole city is a machine to turn people into Cybermen. What do you think? Exciting, isn't it? Watching the Cybermen getting started. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: They always get started. They happen everywhere there's people. Mondas, Telos, Earth, Planet 14, Marinus. Like sewage and smartphones and Donald Trump, some things are just inevitable. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“To true” Amy said and everyone agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Missy notices an aerial is pulsing out a signal.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: Doctor. Doctor, have you done something? What's happening? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: People get the Cybermen wrong. There's no evil plan, no evil genius. Just parallel evolution. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: Doctor, what have you done? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: People plus technology minus humanity. The internet, cyberspace, Cybermen. Always read the comments, because one day they'll be an army. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: Look, they're coming. They're coming for us! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: This doesn't make any sense! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Doesn't it? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“What have you done?” The master demanded and 9 said “I’ll let you figure that out for yourself.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: These Cybermen are primitive. They're programmed to track human beings and convert them. They home in on human life signs only. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: You two, you should know by now. When you're winning, and I'm in the room, you're missing something. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: What have we missed? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: You shouldn't have hit me, Missy. I was waiting for my chance. Computer, containing the algorithm defining human life signs. I only had time to change one detail. A single number. One to a two. One heart to two hearts. I expanded the definition of humanity. Took 'em a while to update the net, but here we go. Welcome to the menu. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“I can’t believe you” Missy said and 10 asked “who’s smarter now.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Cybermen are stomping up the stairs to the now floodlit roof.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Now they think that we count as humans, and they're going to fix that in a hurry! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Missy sonicks the doors shut. The Master sonicks a Cyberman that has come up the fire escape and sets its chest unit on fire.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: There must be other ways up here. We can't cover them all. Everyone </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: You can't fight a whole city. You know the stories. There's only ever been one way to stop that many Cybermen. Me! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“You’re so full of yourself” the master said and 10 said “is someone jealous that I’m better then them.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Master sonicks another Cyberman then goes to the Doctor.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: Then do it. Stop them! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Begging for your life already? That's a new record. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: I'm not begging you. I'd rather die than beg you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Lucky day, then. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: I can do this. They're not difficult. They're Cybermen. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Knock yourself out. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Missy pirouettes and KO's the Master with her parasol.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Literally” 12 said smirking and the master said “I thought you were on my side?” Missy just shrugged and said “you were being an idiot, so I joined the person who is slightly less of an idiot.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: Your wish is my command. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(She unties the Doctor.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: I was secretly on your side all along, you silly sausage. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Really?” Amy asked and Missy pretended to be incredibly offended and said “off course I was, how could you ever doubt me?” Clara then said “well you were threatening to murder the doctor and flirting with yourself.” Missy just smirked and said while gesturing at the master “and it was all worth it to see his face.” The master just glared at her and said “I really hate you” and Missy said “the feelings mutual.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Is that true? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: Don't spoil the moment. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Seriously, I need to know. Is that true? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(He holds Missy's hand.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: It's hard to say. I, I'm in two minds. Fortunately, the other one's unconscious. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor leaps onto the parapet and speaks into his sonic screwdriver.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Nardole, have you been useful? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE [OC]: Yeah. Found this in the loading bay. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The little spaceship rises up to come level with the Doctor.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: Shuttlecraft. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“That was useful” Martha said and 12 said “good job.” Nardole then said “you know sir, I think that may be the first time you’ve ever complemented me.” 12 then said “don’t get used to it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Then goes a bit higher and drops a rope ladder from a hatch in its underside.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Get Junior up there. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(They pick up the Master and he wakes.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: Oh, you hit me really hard. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: You're telling me. I think, I think I've still got the bump. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Is that possible?” Rory asked and Missy said “no, it’s called a joke.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Master climbs the ladder.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Right. First things first </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Electricity plays over the Doctor's body. A Cyberman has grabbed him from behind.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Everyone gasped at this and several people cried out “no!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Argh! Argh! Argh! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Missy picks up the Doctor's sonic screwdriver, but before she can press the button, the Cyberman is zapped by a beam from another Cyberman's headpiece. It lets the Doctor go, and gets zapped again. It goes bang!) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Bill. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Thanks” 12 said and Bill said “I guess there’s one good thing about being turned into a giant robot.” Nardole then said “you’re technically not a robot, you’re a Cybermen” and Bill said “not the point.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(He collapses.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: What was that, Doctor? You'll only slow us down? Yeah, I think you're right. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“I thought you were on my side?” 12 said annoyed and Missy said “I’m not on anyone’s side darling.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(She puts her parasol between her teeth and climbs the ladder.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Shuttlecraft]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Master sits next to Nardole.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: The Doctor's dead. He told me he'd always hated you. Let's go. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: No. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: The Doctor's dead. He told me he'd always hated you. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“I’m not dead” 9 said and Nardole said “I know sir.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: Yeah, I heard you the first time. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: Oh, tedious. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Master makes a grab for the joystick.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Don’t you dare” Amy said threateningly and the master said “what are you going to do about it?” Amy just said “you are not going leave the doctor to die.” The master just said “why not?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: Oi! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: Look, we need to get away from here. Find a hole in the roof, or make one. Is there a great big gun on the front? That would be good. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The shuttlecraft lurches.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: I don't think we're going anywhere. Bill's back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Thank you” 12 said and Bill said “your welcome Grandad.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Hospital roof]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Cyber-Bill is holding onto the ladder as the Doctor's eyes open.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Bill, I will fix this. I will get you back again, I swear.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Is that possible?” Bill asked hopefully and 12 said “it doesn’t matter because none of this will happen.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Countryside]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(And back to what Alit is staring at. More figures emerge from the smoke.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: What level are we on? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: Must be one of the solar farms. Hologram sky, bit of atmosphere. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">ALIT: Who are you? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“She seems remarkably calm” Martha noticed and Donna said “she’s a brave kid.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: That's the last floor we can bust through. Engine's blown. Hello, little girl. We're from downstairs, and, er, I think we're going to need your help.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Barn]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Two weeks later. Hazran, the woman, comes out of the house in the evening with some blankets, goes into the barn and puts them down by a sleeping Bill, who then wakes. She looks completely human, and is wearing the last set of clothes before she was converted.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">I’m human again” Bill said excitedly and all the humans where extremely happy and relieved at this. The time lords where all extremely confused however and 9 muttered “that shouldn’t be possible.” Rose ask him “you said that you were going to fix her and that must be what you’ve done.” 9 then said “but it shouldn’t be possible to reverse conversion, so how did this happen?” Everyone’s mood instantly plummeted at this and Bill said “please tell me this isn’t my mind playing tricks on me” and 11 said “I’m so sorry Bill.” Bill just slumped back, closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. The doctors where feeling even worse then they had thought out any of the episodes so far. The master was still flashing his evil grin at everyone who looked at him but Missy still kept a black face and inside she felt like a war was going on between her loyalty to the master and to the doctor.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">HAZRAN: Sorry you have to stay out here. You'd frighten the children. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“That confirms it then” Bill said sadly and no one knew what to say.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Where am I? How did I? Sorry, I can't remember. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">HAZRAN: The Doctor put you to sleep. You needed rest. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: What am I doing in a barn? What's wrong? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">HAZRAN: Sorry. It's just. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Sorry, what? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">HAZRAN: The Doctor has explained that you're not dangerous, but it's difficult. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: What's difficult? Where, where is the Doctor? I need to </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">HAZRAN: His injuries are, are being tended to. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Injuries? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Every time Bill moves forward, Hazran retreats, then finally runs out.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“That was rude” Jack said and Bill said “I don’t blame her, I’m a monster.” Donna then said “no you’re not, you’re a human.” Bill then said “but I’m not, I’m a Cybermen.” Donna then said “you may look like one of those but if you feel human and act human then I’d say you are human.” Bill smiled thankfully at Donna and she smiled warmly back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: I want to see the Doctor. I need to speak to him! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Next morning, the barn door opens.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Hello? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">ALIT: Hello. Everyone's too scared to talk to you. But I'm not. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">She is definitely one brave and good kid” Clara said smiling slightly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Why are they scared?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Farm]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Piling up sandbags and reinforcing the barricade around the farmhouse.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: Come on you lot, put your backs into it. Remember the Alamo! Oh, maybe not. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Definitely Not” Rory said as he remembered his history classes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">HAZRAN: Nardole, you're working them too hard. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: This isn't work, it's war. Operation Exodus. They're looking for fresh meat, and you're it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Barn]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Alit enters.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Is that it? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Alit puts down something covered in a rough cloth.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: I really wouldn't harm you, you know. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">ALIT: I know. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(But she still backs away as Bill steps forward and picks it up, then uncovers it and turns it over. It is a mirror, and her reflection reveals that she is really still Cyber-Bill.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Almost everyone looked down sadly as their suspicions were confirmed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CYBER-BILL: That is not me. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“I’m sorry” 10 said sadly and the master said with a wicked grin “I’m not.” 10 then said “yeah, we know. You don’t need to constantly remind us.” The master then said “but your most fun when you’re annoyed.” 10 then said “I really hate you” and the master said “no you don’t.” 10 didn’t respond to this.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">ALIT: I'm sorry. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CYBER-BILL: I am Bill Potts. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">ALIT: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(She runs away and into the Doctor.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CYBER-BILL: I am Bill Potts! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Hey, hey, hey, hey! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Cyber-Bill puts down the mirror.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Hello, Bill Potts. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CYBER-BILL: Doc-tor. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">ALIT: I'm sorry. I gave her a mirror.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Not your fault kid” Jack said and everyone agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Oh no, don't be sorry. You were being kind. Nothing wrong with kind. Jelly baby? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">ALIT: Thank you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: You're welcome. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">ALIT: Bye. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Toodle-oo. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Alit leaves and closes the barn door behind her. We see Bill as her human self again. The Doctor has a bit of a limp.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Are you alright?” Martha asked and 11 said “I’ve had worse, I’ll be fine.” Missy then said “yeah, but that normally ends in your regeneration.” 9 then said “why do you care, I thought you were the one who wanted me dead?” Missy then said “I never said I cared” and 12 said “but you implied it.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: What was that, in the mirror? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Er, a Cyberman. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: What's a Cyberman? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: A technologically augmented human being, designed to survive in a hostile environment. Perfectly sound idea. Unfortunately all they want to do is to turn everyone else into Cybermen too. They go viral. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Why? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: They consider themselves to be an improvement, an upgrade. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: No. Why do I see a Cyberman in the mirror? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“I don’t know, maybe because you are one” the master said and Rose said “would you accept it immediately if all the evidence you had was a mirror?” The master just said “yes, because I’m not an idiot.” Bill then said “I’m not an idiot.” Missy then said “your human, all humans are stupid.” Jack then said “no we’re not” and 11 said “everyone in this room is smart, even if I’m smarter then everyone else.” Missy then said “we’re smarter you mean” and 12 said “off course dear.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Long pause.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: What do you remember? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: There's quite a lot, you know? I was down there for ten years. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Guilt flashed across the doctors faces again and the master grinned widely.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: And then one day, they took you to the Conversion Theatre. Do you remember that? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: No. Bits of it. You turned up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Do you remember what they did to you? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Nothing. Look at me, I'm fine. I'm fine! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(But as she touches her forehead, she sees a Cyber-hand.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“That just looks like your wearing a glove” Rory said and Nardole said “I know.” 10 then said “I’m sorry, but it isn’t.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: You are so strong. You're amazing. Your mind has rebelled against the programming. It's built a wall around itself. A castle made of you, and you are standing on the battlements, saying no. No, not me. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">That’s very impressive” 9 said and Bill said “thanks, but I’d still rather be a normal human.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: What are you talking about? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: All that time, living under the Monks, you learned to hang on to yourself. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: But I'm, I'm fine. Look at me! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Bill, what you see is not you. Your mind is acting like a perception filter. You still see yourself as you used to be. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Used to be? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: It won't last forever. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: What do you mean, used to be? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(She advances, he retreats. Then she sees her shadow cast on the wall.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Everyone saddened at this, this was a horrible way to find out, not that anyway to find out you had been turned into a robot.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Bill, I'm sorry, but you can't be angry any more. A temper is a luxury you can no longer </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Why can't I? Why can't I be angry.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">Because Cybermen aren’t supposed to feel anything” 10 said and Bill asked “what dose that mean?” 11 then said “all emotions in a Cyberman are repressed, they believe that emotion is a weakness.” The master then said “which is a good belief” and 11 said “no it’s not. Emotions are brilliant.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Bill, please! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CYBER-BILL: You left me alone for ten </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Years! Don't tell me I can't be angry! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Her helmet weapon blasts the barn door to firewood. The children scream.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“What the hell?!” Martha said shocked and Bill said “okay, that’s actually pretty cool. I’d still rather be human but that’s awesome.” Jack then added “and super useful.” 10 then muttered “it’s still a gun.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">REXHILL [OC]: Get back! You all right? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Because of that. That's why. Because you're a Cyberman.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Farm]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: Right. Everyone, back to work. Nothing to see here. Somebody broke the barn, no biggie. Come on, defences don't build themselves. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Bill comes outside.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: It's okay. They're just frightened. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: People are always going to be afraid of me, aren't they? Aren't they? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(He wipes a tear from her Cyber-face.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“That shouldn’t be possible” the master said and Bill asked “is that a good thing or bad?” And 12 said “good, but it still shouldn’t be possible.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: What is that, engine oil? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: No. It's an actual tear. But it shouldn't be. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: Doctor. Right, while you've been here chatting up Robo-Mop, me and me have been busy. We've found it. (Razor) Oh, hello, my dear. My God, you were so boring for all those years. But it was worth every day of it, for this. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“I really hate you” Bill said and the master said “good, that’s what I was aiming for.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Bill, don't let him upset you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: Though, didn't you used to be a woman? I'm going to be a woman, fairly soon. Any tips? Or, maybe, I dunno, old bras? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CYBER-BILL: I am not upset. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: Oh. Well, doesn't that take all the fun out of cruelty. Might as well rile a fridge. Come on, this way. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(But inside, Bill is crying.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Everyone apart from Missy and Bill glared at the master in anger but he was just smiling in joy. Missy was just starting at the screen and Bill was looking at her feet sadly again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Countryside]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Why are there so many children in that house? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Small community, several hundred at most. So they keep the children together for their protection. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(He indicates the Cyber-scarecrows.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Those things, they make it up here sometimes. They try to take the children. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(He gasps and leans against a tree. Regeneration energy glows briefly in one hand.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Everyone was stunned at this and Martha said “you’re regenerating already?!” All the doctors where silent and Amy said “please tell me you won’t refuse” and all of the doctors where still silent. “Please raggedy man” Amy said holding 11’s arm and he said “I can’t make any promises I’m not sure I’ll can keep.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: You all right? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Yes, fine. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(He breaks off a dead branch to use as a walking aid.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: What was that? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: They target the children because conversion is easier with a younger donor. The brains are fresher, and because the bodies are smaller, there's less to er </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Less to what? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: Less to throw away. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“That’s horrible” Rose said sadly and 9 said “that’s the Cybermen for you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: You said. I remember, you said you could fix this. That you could get me back. Did you say that? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: I did say that, yes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Were you lying? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: No. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Were you right? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: No. Bill. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Everyone saddened even more as they realised how bad things were, if even the doctor was admitting that there was nothing he could do.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: We're not going to get out of this one, are we. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Never say that, as long as we have hope we have a chance” 11 said but Rory just said “do you see any way out of this?” And all the doctors were silent.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Well, I don't know. There are always possibilities. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: No. I can feel it. In my head, the programming. The Cybermen are taking me over, piece by piece. It's like I'm hanging on in a hurricane, and I can't hang on forever. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Bill, look, whatever it takes </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: No, I want you to know, as my friend, I don't want to live if I can't be me anymore. Do you understand? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Everyone saddened even more at this but they could all fully understand why she would say that.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Yeah. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: And that's not possible, is it? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Well, I'll tell you what else isn't possible. A Cyberman crying. Where there's tears, there's hope. Come on.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Clearing]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Missy sonicks up a column of light.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: Weird, how you don't remember any of this.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">It’s not that wired” 9 said and the master ignored him but Rose asked “why not?” Missy then said “I’m sure I’ll explain it soon.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: The two of us together puts the timelines out of sync. You can't retain your memories, so I don't have them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“See” Missy said and most people ignored her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(She sees the Doctor and Bill approaching.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: You absolutely had to bring her, did you? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: Her? It's a Cyberman now. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: Yes, sorry. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">12 looked at Missy hopefully, this slip up once again showed that no matter what she said or did she had grown as a person and there was hope that at the end of this she would make the right decision.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: Becoming a woman's one thing, but have you got empathy? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Where is it? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: Lift shaft? Right here. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor sonicks the column of light.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: Hologram. Mustn't ruin the pretty forest. It's a wonder more people don't turn to genocide. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“It’s not really” 10 said but the master just said “are you sure about that” and 10 said “yes.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: And the doors. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(She sonicks them visible.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: This is how we evacuate the children. There have to be more lifts, quite close. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(He sonicks another two into view.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: We know Operation Exodus is ready. We can't hang around here. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Missy sonicks the Call button.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: What are you doing? You just called the lift! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Yeah, that’s what was supposed to happen. Right?” Clara asked and 12 said “no, that lift was downstairs and what else is downstairs?” Everyone paled in fear as they realised what Missy had just done.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: Yeah, well, we're going to need them, aren't we? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: The lift was downstairs, and quite possibly not empty. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CYBER-BILL: Stand aside. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Do as she says. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CYBER-BILL: Stand aside. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: Do as she says. Is the future going to be all girl? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: We can only hope. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Yeah” Amy said and the master rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Bill takes point, and three sonic devices are readied behind her. The lift arrives, the doors open, and a Cybus-style Cyberman is revealed.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Why dose it look different” Donna asked and 10 said “it’s evolved.” Any then said while putting her head in her hands “you’ve got to be kidding me.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Fire! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: Kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it! Kill it, kill it. Kill it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(They succeed between them.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Missy, sonic the lift. Keep it here. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Why's it different? Why does it look like that? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: It evolved. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Exactly. Since we left, they've built a weapons-grade version to come after us. And we just gave our position away. Well done, the genius twins. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: It doesn't matter. We can still get out of here. We go take the lift right to the top and escape in your Tardis. We could evacuate the Waltons back there, if you're feeling ridiculous. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“You’re actually making the suggestion that we go and save them” 10 said shocked that Missy would say that and Missy said “it’s only so you don’t nag me about it after.” 12 raised his eyebrow and asked “are you sure that’s the only reason?” Missy hesitated for a moment before saying without her usual confidence “probably.” All the doctors smiled at this because it was confirmation that their old friend had the potential to be good and they hoped that they would make the right decision at the end of this.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: We can't go back to the bridge. We can only go four or five floors up at the most. The further we move up the ship, the slower time moves for us and the faster it moves for the Cybermen. By the time we get to the bridge, they'll have had thousands of years to work out how to stop us. There is no safe way to get back to the Tardis. It's a mathematical impossibility.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“And I thought that this couldn’t get any worse” Rory said as he along with everyone else felt even more hopeless.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Level 1056]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CYBERMAN: Operation Exodus. Troops to attack phase.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Farm]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(An electronic siren sound.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">HAZRAN: Nardole, what is that? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The various modes of Cyberman are lifting off with rocket boots.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“They can fly!” Martha said and Jack said “why am I not surprised.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">HAZRAN: Tell me, what is it? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor runs up.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: Doctor? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: The Cybermen don't have fear, but they know how to use it. Operation Exodus. They're announcing their arrival. They're coming! The Cybermen are coming. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: How long till they get here? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Two hundred miles of time-dilated spaceship. According to my calculations, we need a plan, quick. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">HAZRAN: You realise this is hopeless, don't you? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“It may seem so but I will come up with something” 9 said and that gave most people a tiny bit of hope even if they still didn’t see anyway that they could get out off this one.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Nardole is using a laptop.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: Oh, I was hoping someone would say that. For a moment there I was feeling a glimmer of purpose</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Farmhouse]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: But do we have long enough? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: They're Cybermen. There's no such thing as long enough. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(He opens the trapdoor to the cellar.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Farm]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The new design Cyberman has been brought here, and Nardole's laptop is connected to it.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">HAZRAN: But Nardole, look at it. They've got armour! We don't have guns that can shoot through armour. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Are you sure, because those guns look pretty powerful” Jack said and Nardole said “there’ll do, I upgraded them.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: Look. Give me one of them rifles.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Farmhouse]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Master is practising applying eye liner.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“You need a lot of practice” Missy said and the master said “well maybe you can teach me sissy, prepare me for being you.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: Dearest, I've been thinking. We need your Tardis. We can't go up, but we can go down. Your Tardis is right at the bottom of the ship, isn't it? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: Well, I suppose. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: Is it, or isn't it?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“It’s a yes or no question dearest” Missy said and The master said “I don’t know yet.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Cellar]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: What's that? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: We're on a spaceship, remember? That's a service duct, rusted shut. Think you could get angry with it? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Cyber-Bill burns a human-sized hole in the metal covering.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Finally, somethings gone right” Amy said and Rory said “I wonder how long that will last.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Farm]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: Is that windmill important? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">HAZRAN: Why? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Nardole fires the rifle, and the windmill explodes. Hazran squeals.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Everyone smiled despite the situation.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: No reason. You see that bush over there? Shoot it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(One of the men, Rexhill, does. KaBOOM!) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Those are some impressive guns Jack said impressed and Nardole said “thank you, it’s nice to have someone appreciate my talents.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">HAZRON: You think you're quite something, don't you? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: I try not to miss the obvious. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">REXHILL: How was that possible? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Because this is not the countryside. This is a spaceship.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Farmhouse]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: It's my Tardis. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: Our Tardis. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: And it's right in the middle of a city full of Cybermen. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: They're all coming here. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: And it doesn't work! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: Because?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“You’ve broken your TARDIS beyond repair?” 10 asked with mild amusement and the master muttered “shut up” while glaring at 10. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Farm]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: If it fooled you, it will fool the Cybermen. They're robots, but they've got monkey brains. You can always fool a monkey brain with a little bit of theatre.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Farmhouse]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: I landed here. I had trouble taking off. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: The black hole? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: Too close to the event horizon. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: And you screwed up. You went too fast. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Didn’t you pay attention at the academy when they warned us against ever doing that?” 9 teased and the master said “your one to talk. You never listen once.” 10 then said “but that was on purpose, I thought you were the boy who always payed attention.” The master then said “well I can’t be expected to remember everything.” And 10 said “so you’re actually admitting that you don’t know everything” and the master said “I know more then you.” 10 just said “no you don’t” and the master said “I really hate you” and it was 10’s turn to say “no you don’t.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: I blew the dematerialisation circuit. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: Which reminds me. A funny thing happened to me once. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: What? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(She grabs his lapels and pushes him against a pillar.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: A very long time ago, a very scary lady threw me against a wall and made me promise to always, always carry a spare dematerialisation circuit. I don't remember much about her now but, she must have made quite an impression. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(And takes a dematerialisation circuit out of her jacket pocket.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“How long have you had that?” Nardole asked and Missy said “wouldn’t you like to know.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: You know you basically have me to thank for this. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: You're welcome. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: By the way, is it wrong that I er</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(They both glance down.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“You’re disgusting” Martha said and everyone nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: Yes. Very.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Dormitory]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor is gathering up toys.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">ALIT: I don't understand. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Well, it's very simple. The Cybermen have removed all fear from their hearts and minds. But you, Alit, you are going to put it all back. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“You’re going to use a child?” Donna said shocked and 11 said “I’ll know what I’m doing.” Donna then said “but what if something goes wrong?” 11 just said “I don’t see that we have any choice.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(He puts down a small doll, then knocks the rest of the toys over. The Cybermen are still zooming upwards, trailing clouds of exhaust fumes.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Farmhouse]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Night. The windows are all boarded up. The Doctor is sitting on a chair on the front porch, toting a rifle. Meanwhile, indoors, at the kitchen table -) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">HAZRAN: I've never met anyone like you. So where are you from? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: I don't know. I was sort of found. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Several people sent Nardole sympathetic glances but he was oblivious to them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">HAZRAN: On a doorstep? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(She pushes her mug up to his.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">HAZRAN: Who loved you? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“I think someone’s got a crush” Jack said smiling slightly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Nardole pulls his mug away.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: I er probably should tell you, I'm not human. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">HAZRAN: I'll try anything once. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Stomping. Hazran leaps up and starts shooting at the Cyberman.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“No” almost everyone said but the master said “yes.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: No! Stop, stop. It's Bill, it's Bill! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Hazran puts down the rifle.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">HAZRAN: Oh. I'm so sorry. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CYBER-BILL: I understand. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(She turns and leaves.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Farm]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Listen. Er, I don't suppose </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Boom! Cybermen start to arrive.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Here we go” the master said gleefully and Donna said “aren’t you even slightly nervous” and the master said “why should I? I have a plan to get out of here.”Donna then said “but what about everyone else?” The master then said “you’ve been watching haven’t you, I’m evil and proud of it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: We have a maximum of ten minutes before they attack. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">ALIT: Is it time? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Nardole? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: We're ready. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">ALIT: Is that my gun? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Oh! Er, no, no. I don't like guns. (gives it to Hazran) I've got a better idea. Are you good at throwing? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">ALIT: Better than all the boys. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“I bet you are” Amy said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Then how about humanity's first weapon? (an apple) Tempting, isn't it? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Master and Missy are lounging by the wall. The Master has the dematerialisation circuit.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: Listen, me and sis are off now, but we were kind of wondering, what's your plan, Doc? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: Because whatever you've got, you can't save them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“That is not true” 12 said and 11 said “we have a plan” the master then said “well have fun getting yourself killed then but don’t drag us into it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: There's another solar farm five levels above us. If I can get all the children up there, and most of the adults </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: Then the Cybermen will find them again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Everyone was starting to feel hopeless again as they realised how unlikely it was that the doctor would be able to save everyone.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: It's the best I can do, so I'm doing it. Do you have a problem with that? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: You can't win. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: I know! And? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: Come on, Lady Version. I honestly don't know what you see in him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: Likewise. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">12 looked at Missy, begging for her to change her mind and for a moment he thought he saw a flicker of doubt in her eyes but pretty quickly that moment was over and 12 was left wondering weather it had been a trick of the light but he was still hopeful. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(They walk away.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: No! No! When I say no, you turn back around! (catches up with them) Hey! I'm going to be dead in a few hours, so before I go, let's have this out, you and me, once and for all. Winning? Is that what you think it's about? I'm not trying to win. I'm not doing this because I want to beat someone, or because I hate someone, or because, because I want to blame someone. It's not because it's fun and God knows it's not because it's easy. It's not even because it works, because it hardly ever does. I do what I do, because it's right! Because it's decent! And above all, it's kind. It's just that. Just kind. If I run away today, good people will die. If I stand and fight, some of them might live. Maybe not many, maybe not for long. Hey, you know, maybe there's no point in any of this at all, but it's the best I can do, so I'm going to do it. And I will stand here doing it till it kills me. You're going to die too, some day. How will that be? Have you thought about it? What would you die for? Who I am is where I stand. Where I stand, is where I fall. Stand with me. These people are terrified. Maybe we can help, a little. Why not, just at the end, just be kind? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“That was a great speech” Nardole said and the master said “too bad it won’t work.” 12 looked at Missy and smiled slightly, there was definitely doubt in her eyes now. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: See this face? Take a good, long look at it. This is the face that didn't listen to a word you just said. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(He walks off.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Missy. Missy. You've changed. I know you have. And I know what you're capable of. Stand with me. It's all I've ever wanted. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: Me too. But no. Sorry. Just, no. (she takes his hand) But thanks for trying. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Missy leaves.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“You know, for a moment there I thought you would make the right decision” Jack said and Missy said “well you thought wrong then. I don’t look out for anyone but myself.” 12 said “what about everything you said earlier, about wanting to try and be good?” Missy just said with out making eye contact with anyone “it’s one thing to say that and another to do it.” 12 then said grabbing Missy hand and looking her in the eye “please Missy, it’s not to late. You can still come back.” Missy pulled her hand away from 12 while saying “in case you’ve forgotten, I can’t control what on screen me dose.” 12 just forced her to look him in the eye and said “I don’t care about that, what I want to know is what choice you would make right here, right now.” Missy closed her eyes and let out a deep breath before saying “I don’t know.” Instead of responding 12 simply pulled her into a hug which she returned. After a moment he whispered into her ear “I trust you, no matter what decision you make I will not judge.” Missy then pulled back and smiled slightly at 12 who grinned back down at her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Countryside]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Cybermen march in arrowhead formation, then suddenly stop.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">ALIT: Hello. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CYBERMAN: You will not be harmed. You will be upgraded. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“You and me have very different ideas about being harmed” Clara said and everyone agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">ALIT: No, thanks. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(She throws the apple into the phalanx. They all look at it. Nardole presses a key on his laptop. KaBOOM! Cybermen go flying in all directions.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Yes” a lot of people called out, hope filling them once again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: Alit, let's go! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(But more Cybermen are coming. The Master and Missy are hiding in a copse when another big explosion occurs.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Farmhouse]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: Do you get it now? This whole floor, under the soil, it's fuel lines and fusion turbos. And if you happen to be a genius with insane computer skills, you can remote-spark a critical failure and boom! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">ALIT: Boom! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: You weren't listening to a word of that, were you? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">HAZRAN: No, I'm still not getting it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“You are not alone there” Rose said and 9 said “it’s not that complicated.” Rose just said “maybe not for a mighty time lord but it is for us humans.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">REXHILL; Incoming, about a hundred and twenty feet. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: On it. Three, two, one. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(He works the laptop. Boom! The Doctor and Bill enter.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: So, any second now, the Cybermen will decide that we have significant weaponry. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: (to Alit) Awesome weaponry. The ultimate apple upgrade. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">A few people smiled slightly at this.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Which means that they will change their campaign parameters. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: How's that? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Up till now, this has been a mercy mission. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">HAZRAN: A what? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: They want to upgrade you. That's why they come for your children. But now they think we're a military target, so they will fall back, regroup, and plan a much bigger assault. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“How is that good?” Rory asked and 11 said “spoilers Pond.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Oh, good-o. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Yes, good. Because they will stop tracking the children, which means </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">REXHILL: They're moving back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Time to go. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“That’s actually pretty good” Jack said and 10 said “thank you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">REXHILL: But, we're surrounded. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Oh, I love being surrounded. It means everyone's looking at me. Hazran, let's get going. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">HAZRAN: Right then. Come on, you lot. Everybody down to the cellar. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Nardole, I want you to lead the evacuation. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: What? No. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: There's another solar farm on floor 502. There should be enough livestock in the cryogenic chamber </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: You need me with you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor downloads everything on the laptop into his sonic screwdriver and shuts the lid.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Thanks for all the software. I will take it from here. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“But how are you going get out?” Martha said and Missy said “he doesn’t plan to because he’s an idiot.” Everyone looked at the doctors desperately and Donna said “please tell me it’s not true” but 10 just shrugged and they all refused to make eye contact with anyone.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: Sir, with respect, I'm worried about your plan. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Plan? What plan? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: I think as soon as this place is evacuated, you're going to blow the whole floor, killing as many Cybermen as you can. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: No. No, course not. I won't do that until I've left. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: Liar! It can't be done remotely. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: You couldn't do it remotely. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: Neither could you. And more to the point, you are not sending me up there to babysit a load of smelly humans. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Why not, you’d do a good job at it” 9 said and Nardole said “you truly are an idiot sir if you believe that.” 9 just said “I know I am but that doesn’t mean I’m wrong.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Yeah? Well, I'm afraid that's exactly what I'm doing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: Huh? This is me we're talking about. Me. You know what I was like. If there's more than three people in a room, I start a black market. Send me with them, I'll be selling their own spaceship back to them once a week. Please, I would rather stay down here and explode. You go and farm the humans. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Seriously, when are you gonna open a black market here?” The master asked and 10 said “not important right now.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Listen. One of us has to stay down here and blow up a lot of silly tin men, and one of has to go up there and look after a lot of very scared people, day after day, for the rest of their lives, and keep them safe. Now the question is this, Nardole. Which one of us is stronger? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Long pause.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: Damn. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: My condolences. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: I'm going to name a town after you. A really rubbish one. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">A lot of people smiled at this and 10 said “thank you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Oh, I'm counting on it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: And probably a pig. Young lady, you're coming with me. No arguments. May I remind you I'm still empowered to kick your arse. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Who gave you that power?” Amy asked and Nardole said “River Song.” Donna then asked “who’s that” and Amy said “remember how we said that our daughter grew up as our best friend, well that’s her.” There were several confused nods and Jack said “I still don’t understand that” and Rory said “neither mate.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: You'd have to go back down there to that hospital and find it, then. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Everyone saddened slightly again at this reminder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: Look, Bill </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: My arse got kicked a long time ago, and there's no going back. (she stands next to the Doctor) All I've got left is returning the favour. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: Oh, great. So she's allowed to explode. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Someone needs to protect the humans” 10 said and Nardole said “yes, I know sir.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Are you sure? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: You know I am. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: I don't know what to say. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: You'll think of the right words later. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: Doctor. Bill. (starts to leave) You're wrong, you know. Quite wrong. I never will be able to find the words.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Cellar]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: Right, everyone. I need you to be big, I need you to be brave, and I need you to follow me. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(He leads them into the service duct.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Everyone smiled in a mixture of happiness the Nardole was going to be able to get the humans out off there and sadness the the doctor and Bill weren’t going to be joining them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Clearing]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Master calls a lift. It is empty.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: Right. Come on, then, hop in. Straight down. Tardis. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: Come here. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: I'm sorry? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“What are you doing?” Clara asked and Missy said “choosing my side.” Everyone smiled at her apart from the master who glared at her and said “you traitor.” Missy just smirked at him and said “I know.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(She plants her parasol in the ground.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: Come here, I said. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: Seriously? Are we really going to do this? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(He embraces her.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: I loved being you. Every second of it. Oh, the way you burn like a sun. Like a whole screaming world on fire. I remember that feeling, and I always will. And I will always miss it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: Now that was really very nicely done. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“What was?” Martha asked but Missy just smirked as the master continued to glare at her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: Thank you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(He has blood on his fingers and she has a small blade) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Everyone’s eyes suddenly widened in realisation and the master said “you backstabbing traitor” and Missy said “be great full, I could of given you a much more painful death.” The master just said “you wouldn’t dare” and Missy said “try me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: It's good to know I haven't lost my touch. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: You deserve my best.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Farm]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The electronic siren again.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Oh, they love to advertise. We have to keep them away from the house till everyone's clear. We've got to buy them time.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Service duct]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: All right back there? Hazran, keep them moving.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Farm]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: They'll attack on both sides. I'll take the back, yeah? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Yeah. This is it, I'm afraid. So, if there's anything we ought to be saying? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: I can't think of anything. Can you? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: (thinks) No. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“That’s how it normally is” Jack said as they all stared at the screen sadly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: But, hey er, you know how I'm usually all about women and, and kind of people my own age. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Yeah? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Glad you knew that. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Everyone smiled slightly at this even if deep down they were all devastated. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(She leaves.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Without hope. Without witness. Without reward.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Clearing]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Missy helps the Master to the lift.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: How long do I have? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: Oh, I was precise. You'll be able to make it back to your Tardis, maybe even get a cuppa, although you might leak a little. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“I am an expert after all” Missy said and the master said “you’re an idiot and I can’t believe I will ever be you.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: And then regenerate into you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: Welcome to the sisterhood. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: Missy? Seriously, why? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: Oh, because he's right. Because it's time to stand with him. It's where we've always been going, and it's happening now, today. It's time to stand with the Doctor. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">12 smiled at Missy who smiled back. “Thank you” 12 said and instead of responding Missy kissed 12 gently on the lips. It lasted for a few seconds and after that 12 said”I knew you’d make the right choice in the end” and Missy said “really, how?” 12 then said “because I know you.” Missy smiled up at him before pulling him into a hug.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: No. Never. Missy! I will never stand with the Doctor! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: Yes, my dear, you will. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(So the Master zaps her in the back with his triple barrelled sonic whatever.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Everyone glared at the master again but he was grinning and said “you didn’t seriously think I wouldn’t have a dying trick up me sleeve.” 10 glared at him and said “you killed yourself permanently.” The master just glared back and said “it’s better then siding with you.” 10 looked at him with his big sad eyes and for a moment the master felt a flash of doubt but that was quickly suppressed. “You could always join me, imagine how many planets we could conquer together” the master said and 10 said “you know I can never accept that” and then the master said “you and me will never be on the same side then.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: Don't bother trying to regenerate. You got the full blast. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(They both laugh.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: You see, Missy, this is where we've always been going. This is our perfect ending. We shoot ourselves in the back. <br/>(The lift doors close and he descends, still chuckling. Missy dies amongst the greenery. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">All the doctors and Missy could feel tears starting to form in there eyes as they stared at her lifeless body. All the humans were still devastated although not as much as they were for Bill after all the times Missy had turned her back on the doctor though out this episode even if she had made the right decision in the end.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Nardole leads the children out of the duct towards the cluster of lifts.) <br/>NARDOLE: Okay, to the lifts. Floor 502. Squeeze as many in as you can, we only get one trip. They'll take years to get back here. <br/>(KaBOOM! in the near distance.) <br/>HAZRAN: Come along. <br/>(Cyberman stomp and explode. The Doctor leaps amongst them, causing detonations with his sonic screwdriver.) <br/>DOCTOR: Telos! Sealed you into your ice tombs! Voga! Canary Wharf! Planet 14! Every single time, you lose. Even on the Moon. <br/>(He gets zapped in the back by an early-style Cyberman.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“No” Almost everyone cried out, tears now forming in many of there eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR: Ah! Hello. I'm the Doctor. <br/>CYBERMAN: Doctors are not required. <br/>(It aims its helmet weapon directly at his chest.)<br/>DOCTOR: Argh! No, no. I'm not a doctor. I am the Doctor. The original, you might say. <br/>(It blasts him again. He falls to his knees. The regeneration energy builds in his hand.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Tears were now streaming down the cheeks of many of the humans as they watched the doctor die.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR: Doctor. Doctor, let it go. Time enough. <br/>(He raises the sonic screwdriver and detonates a massive explosion. He lies amidst fires, watched by a weeping brown eye.) <br/>DOCTOR: Pity. No stars. I hoped there'd be stars.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Almost everyone was openly sobbing now although they were all being a quite as they could. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Level 502]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Nardole waits by a lift door on a new, identical farm, right down to the daffodils.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">ALIT: They still might come, your friends. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: No. No, I don't think so. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">ALIT: What about the Cybermen? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: Well, the Doctor's destroyed most of them, so it'll take them a while to regroup, before they find us again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">ALIT: And then what? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: Well, I'm sure I'll think of something. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“I’m sure will” Clara said while taking deep breaths in order to try and calm herself down but failing and Nardole nodded before saying “I am a genius.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">GAZRON: Nardole, Alit! Hazran says the food's ready. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: Right. Come on. Let's go and find the others. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">ALIT: You know Hazran? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: Yes? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">ALIT: I think she likes you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: Well, she's only human.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">A few people smiled slightly at this as they wiped award there tears.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Level 507]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Now a charred post-apocalyptic wasteland with a few fires still burning. Cyber-Bill limps through the ashes and finds the Doctor, falls to her knees and touches him gently, weeping over him. A tear falls on his forehead. Then she stands and looks skywards as if screaming at the heavens. Rain begins to fall and a figure rises out of a very rapidly created pool of water.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Heather” Bill said shocked and Amy asked “who?” And Bill said “she went to the university with me before she became sentient oil.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL [memory]: Promise you won't go? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">HEATHER [memory]: Promise. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Bill sees her Cyberman body fall backwards.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Wait, what?” Bill said shocked and everyone else also stared at the screen shocked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Am I dead? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Wet Heather kisses her.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">HEATHER: Does that feel dead to you? You're like me now. It's just a different kind of living. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Water is pouring off Bill's hands.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: How did you find me? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">HEATHER: I left you my tears, remember? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL [memory]: I don't think they're mine. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Bill’s eyes widened in realisation at this and a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">HEATHER: I know when you're crying them. Time to go. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: But the Doctor, we can't just leave him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">HEATHER: Of course we can't. And we're not going to. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Whoosh!)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The woman are now both completely dry, and the Doctor is lying on the floor by the console.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: I suppose this is the only place he'd rest in peace. If there's any place he'd do that. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“That is true” Clara said remembering trenzalore. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Heather operates the controls.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: How can you fly the Tardis? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">HEATHER: I'm the Pilot. I can fly anything. Even you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: So I'm like you now. I'm not human any more. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">HEATHER: I can make you human again. It's all just atoms. You can rearrange them any way you like. I can put you back home, you can make chips, and live your life, or you can come with me. It's up to you, Bill, but, before you make up your mind </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(She opens the Tardis door to reveal a bright star shining in space.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“That’s beautiful” Rose said and Bill glanced at 12. He smiled at her before saying “go for it, I may be dead but that doesn’t mean you should stop travelling.”Bill then pulled 12 into a hug before saying “thank you so much, but we will make sure that you don’t die.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">HEATHER: Let me show you around. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Back in time for tea? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">HEATHER: If you want. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: You know what, old man? I'm never going to believe you're really dead. Because one day everyone's just going to need you too much. Until then. (kisses his cheek) It's a big universe, but I hope I see you again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(There is a tear on his face.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Where there's tears, there's hope. (to Heather) Just one thing. I've been through a lot since the last time we met, so I'll show you around. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(They hold hands and step out into the infinite. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Everyone smiled at the screen and several people could feel their eyes getting watery once more.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The regeneration begins.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Wait, does this mean you’re not dead?” Donna asked happily and 9 said also smiling “I guess so.” Everyone’s mood instantly rose a lot.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL [memory]: Doctor! Doctor! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE [memory]: Doctor! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Tardis powers up. Cue Memory Lane montage of Nu-Who companions.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">ROSE: Doctor. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MARTHA: Doctor. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DONNA: Doctor. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">JACK: Doctor. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">VASTRA: Doctor. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">JENNY: Doctor. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SARAH-JANE: Doctor. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">AMY: Doctor. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CLARA: Doctor? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Doctor. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MISSY: Doctor. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“You never forgot us” Rose said happily and Rory said “apart from me apparently.” 12 said “I never forgot you Pond, I don’t know why you weren’t included on that list though.” Rory just shrugged and said “I don’t mind.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(He sits up with a gasp.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Sontarans perverting the course of human history! I don't want to go. When the Doctor, when the Doctor was me. When the Doctor was me. It's starting. I'm regenerating. No! No! No! No! No! No! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Everyone’s eyes widened as they remembered the beginning of the last episode and Martha said “please regenerate doctor, the universe still needs you. We still need you.” 10 just smiled at her and said “oh you don’t need me. You’ve got a life you can live.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The regeneration stops, and the Tardis has materialised.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Where have you taken me? If you're trying to make a point, I'm not listening. I don't want to change again. Never again! I can't keep on being somebody else. Wherever it is, I'm staying. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(He runs outside and the Cloister Bell sounds.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Snowstorm]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: No! <br/>(He plunges his hands into the snow with a sizzle. The regeneration stops again.) <br/>DOCTOR: I will not change. <br/>1ST DOCTOR: I will not change. I will not! No, no, no, no. The whole thing's ridiculous. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">All the time lords eyes widened in shock as 9 said “no way, that’s not possible.” Jack then asked “what’s not possible, who is that?” None of the time lords answered him however making them all even more curious.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR: Hello? Is someone there? <br/>1ST DOCTOR: Who is that? <br/>DOCTOR: I'm the Doctor. <br/>(The elderly figure in checked trousers, cape, scarf and astrakhan hat comes into view.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“It is” 10 said in shock and Clara asked “doctor, who is that?” 11 then said “that’s me, that’s my first regeneration.” Everyone stared at the screen in shock and the master said “this should be good.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s2"></span><br/>1ST DOCTOR: The Doctor. Oh, I don't think so. No, dear me, no. You may be a doctor, but I am the Doctor. The original, you might say. <br/>(Taking hold of his lapels just like William Hartnell used to do.)</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">The screen was blank and there was silence for a moment before Donna said “well that was quite a cliff hanger.” Before anyone could answer the words ‘twice upon a time’ flashed across the screen.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Twice upon a time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don’t own doctor who, the BBC dose</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Black and white 4:3 grainy picture)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Why is it suddenly black and white, did we break it?” Rose asked and 9 said “we can’t of done, we haven’t even touched it.” The master then said “maybe all your stupidity finally made it give in.” 10 then said “or maybe it’s a flashbacks. Maybe showing why younger me is here.” The master just said “I prefer my theory, it’s a lot more fun.” 10 just ignored him however as he hadn’t yet forgiven him for what he had done in the last episode.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: Quite an Arctic storm blowing out there. Hmm! Come along, Polly, my child, with my cloak. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">POLLY: Hey, Doctor, you've got the most fantastic wardrobe. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Who is that?” Jack asked and 11 said with a fond smile “that’s Polly, she and Ben traveled with me for a white in my first regeneration.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Ben is zipping up a parka, and Polly has found a fur coat and hat.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: Yes. We don't know what we're in for outside there. Pretty soon we shall be having visitors.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Tracking station]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Later in the story - to a Cyberman.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“You fought Cybermen then as well?” Donna asked and 9 said “Yeah, I think that might of been the first time I met them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">POLLY: You're different. You've got no feelings. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">KRAIL: I do not understand that word. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: Emotions. Love, pride, hate, fear. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(We come into colour and 16:9 ratio.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“That’s better” Clara said and everyone agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: Have you no emotions, sir? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Later, the first Doctor's hand is glowing gold.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“So that was the start of your first regeneration” Missy said and 10 said “yep.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">POLLY: What's happened to you, Doctor? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: I guess this old body of mine is wearing a bit thin.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Cyberman ship]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(At the end of the story.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BEN: Doctor! Wakey, wakey, it's all over now. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Polly and Ben free the Doctor from the cage.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: No. It isn't all over. It's far from being all over. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BEN: What are you talking about? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST: DOCTOR:I must get back to the Tardis.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">A long time ago, at the south pole the Doctor refused to regenerate...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“But I don’t remember doing that” 9 said confused and the master said “I’m not surprised, you where a stubborn asshole back then” and 10 said “oh, I wasn’t that bad” and the master said “we’ll see about that.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Antarctica]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: I can't go through with it. I will fight it. I will not change. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR [OC]: Hello? Is someone there? Hello?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">...twice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(And into the end the doctor falls of</span>
  <span class="s2">but from the 1st Doctor's point of view.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: Who is that? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: I'm the Doctor. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: Oh, I don't think so. No. Dear me, no. You may be a Doctor, but I am the Doctor. The original, you might say. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor gets to his feet.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: You. How can it be you? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: Do I know you, sir? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: This is the South Pole. We're at the South Pole. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: Of course we are. Don't you know that? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Yes doctor, how didn’t you know doctor” the master teased and 10 said “regeneration tends to distract you just a little bit.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: This is where it happened. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: Where what happened? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: This is it. The very first time that I, well, you, we regenerated. You're mid-regeneration, aren't you? Your face, it's all over the place, but you're trying to hold it back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: What do you know of regeneration? Are you a Time Lord? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: You know who I am. You must. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: Hmm. Have you come to take the ship back? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: The ship. You still call it a ship. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“She’s not just a ship” 11 said and Amy said “we know that.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: Oh dear, what have you done to it? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Nothing” 12 said and then 11 said “she chose to change what she looked like.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Nothing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: walking around the Tardis) The windows. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: I don't remember this. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: They're the wrong size. The colour. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: I don't remember trying not to change. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1St DOCTOR: I'm sure it's changed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Not back then. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: Look at it. It seems to have expanded. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Well, it's all those years of bigger on the inside, You try sucking your tummy in that long. Why are you trying not to regenerate? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1St DOCTOR: I have the courage and the right to live and die as myself. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Please don’t” 10 said and Jack said “I can see why he wouldn’t want to regenerate” but 10 just said “still, if he doesn’t regenerate I’ll never exist.” Jack then said “which means that this will have to end with him regenerating.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Too late, it's started. A few minutes ago, you were weak as a kitten, right? Now you're fine. We're in a state of grace, both of us, but it won't last long. We have a choice. Either we change and go on, or we die as we are. But if you, if you die here, if your future never happens, if you don't do the things that you are supposed to do, the consequences could be... </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The snow stops falling.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“What’s going on?” Donna asked and 9 said “no idea.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: The snow. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1St DOCTOR: The snow? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Look at it!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: How extraordinary. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor flicks at a snowflake, which moves away then back to where it was.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“This is strange” Clara said and 10 said “I know, don’t think I’ve ever seen anything like this before.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Everything's stopped. But why? Maybe it's us, maybe it's something else, but somehow, something has gone very wrong with Time. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CAPTAIN: Hello? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Who is that?” Amy asked and 11 said “he’s a soldier, judging by his uniform probably one from WW1.” Amy then asked “but, how did he get here then?” And 10 said “how many times do I have to say this, I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(A figure in uniform, with a moustache and holding a pistol approaches.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CAPTAIN: Sorry. So sorry. I don't suppose either of you is a doctor? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Several people smirked slightly and Jack said “oh, he has no idea.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: You trying to be funny?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Ypres 1914]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Soldiers are resting in trenches while in a nearby bomb crater, two men are pointing their pistols at each other.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“I guess you were right about WW1 then” Martha said and 12 said “I’m always right” and Martha said “no you’re not.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CAPTAIN: There's something I should like to say. That is, there is something I should very much like you to understand. I do not have the slightest desire to kill you. The only reason I would do so is self-defence. However, since you are aware I might kill you in self-defence, there is the strong possibility you will kill me in self-defence. Does rather make me wish you understood English. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Not a very good situation” Nardole said and everyone agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">GERMAN SOLDIER: Lass mich einfach hier. Ich will dich nicht toten. Bitte geh. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Translation - just leave me here. I don't want you dead. Please go.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CAPTAIN: Or that I spoke German. War is hell, eh? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“It really is” 9 said quietly, remembering the time war. Rose heard him and tried to comfort him abit.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(As both men's fingers start to tighten on triggers, time freezes. But the Captain can still move. He climbs out of the crater and looks at the fires and smoke not moving, the bird in mid-flap. A transparent figure appears. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“What is that?” Bill asked and 12 said “for the last time, I don’t know what’s going on.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">It turns, he gasps, then there is a swift series of images of a giant chamber with lots of lit doorways.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">FEMALE VOICE: Timeline error. There is a timeline error. Timeline error. There is a timeline error.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Antarctica]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(And the Captain is dropped into the still snowstorm.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Okay, so that’s how he got their, now we need to work out why.” Clara said </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR [OC]: Everything's stopped. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR[OC]: But why? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR [OC]: Maybe it's us, maybe it's something else, but somehow, something has gone very wrong with Time. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CAPTAIN: Hello? Sorry. So sorry. I don't suppose either of you is a doctor? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Are you trying to be funny? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(A bright light appears behind the Captain. He turns.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CAPTAIN: She's coming. She's coming. It's her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: Not human, I think. State your planet of origin and your intentions. This is Earth, a level five civilisation. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Did you seriously use to think that that would work?” Rory asked and 11 said “I was young.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: And it is protected. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: It's what? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The transparent figure and the light disappears.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR; Oh. Okay. That doesn't usually work. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: Protected by whom? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Oh, it is early days, isn't it? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: (to the Captain) May I suggest, for your own safety, you step onboard my ship? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CAPTAIN: What ship? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: He means, get inside the box. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The first Doctor unlocks the 12th's Tardis.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“This is gonna shock him” the master said and Amy “he’s gonna be so confused.” All the doctors then prepared them selves to be embarrassed as 9 said “Yeah, I know.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: A little snug from this angle</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: But you might be in for a sur... My Tardis. Look at my Tardis! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CAPTAIN: This is impossible! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: Have I been burgled? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Everyone started laughing at this apart from the doctors who were embarrassed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CAPTAIN: It's... but it's... </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: It's hideous! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“No she’s not” 12 said and 10 said “I don’t like it.” 12 then said “oi.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CAPTAIN: Bigger on the inside than it is on the outside. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: You know, I thought it probably was. I'm glad it's not just me. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Shuts the doors behind him.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CAPTAIN: What is this place? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: This place is, or ought to be, my Tardis. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor swings the scanner round.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Technically, that is your Tardis. It's about seventy feet that way, see? Always remember where you parked. It's going to come up a lot. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CAPTAIN: Is this madness? Am I going mad? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“You’re probably the only sane one there” Rose said and everyone agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Madness? Well, you're an officer from World War One at the South Pole, being pursued by an alien through frozen time. Madness was never this good. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CAPTAIN: World War One? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Judging by the uniform, yes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CAPTAIN: Yes, but what do you mean, one? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">A lot of people laughed at this and everyone laughed slightly at this and said “you can be such an idiot sometimes” Clara said and 12 said “thank you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Oh, sorry. Spoilers. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: Enough of this! Who are you? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Er, you know who I am. You knew the moment you saw me. I'd say stop being an idiot, but I kind of know what's coming. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The 1st Doctor removes his astrakan hat and cloak and hands them to his successor.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: I assure you, I do not have the faintest idea who you are. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“How can you be thick” the master said and 10 said “I’m not.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Well, I know who you are. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CAPTAIN: (holding a video tape) Is anyone going to explain what's going on? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor shows off the regeneration glow in his hand.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Snap. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: You are me? No. No. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Finally” Rory said Jack said “that took way longer then it needed to.” 9 just said “yeah, I know. But I was about 600 years younger at the time.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Yes. Yes, I'm very much afraid so. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: Do I become you? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Well, there's a few false starts, but you get there in the end. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“We’re not false starts” 11 said but 12 just said “in comparison to me you are.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: But I thought </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: What? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: Well, I assumed I'd get er, younger. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Yeah, it’s no fun being old” 10 said and 12 said “well I like it.” Missy then said “I know darling. But being young is so much better.” 12 simply rolled his eyes at this.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: I am younger! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CAPTAIN: You know, I really don't think I'm completely following. Oh. Oh dear. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: Oh, you're in shock. Let me help you. Er, brandy. Get him brandy. Do you have any? I had some somewhere. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Hang on. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: Sit down here, my boy. Collect your wits. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Aldebaran brandy bottle, decanter and glasses are behind a roundel.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Everyone grinned slightly as a lot of them made a mental note about where that was so they could steal some of it when they got back. The doctors however all made a mental note to move it to a better hiding spot so that didn’t happen.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CAPTAIN: Who are you people? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: I am the Doctor, and this is my </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: It's complicated. Actually, I am also </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: My nurse. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Everyone laughed at this and 12 said “I am not. If anything he should be my nurse because I have more experience.” Clara just teased him saying “you should of said it first then, you must be getting slow in your old age.” 12 sent her an annoyed look but she just shrugged and grinned.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Excuse me? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: I realise that seems a little improbable. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Well, yes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: Because he's a man. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Rory said “not all nurses are women. I’m a nurse.” 11 just said still looking slightly annoyed and embarrassed “Yeah, But they where from his time Pond.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: What? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: Older gentlemen, like women, can be put to use. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Almost everyone looked at the doctor shocked at this and the doctors all looked embarrassed. “Sorry, young me was like that sometimes.” Amy then said “thank God you don’t say things like that anymore.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: You can't, you, you, you can't say things like that. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: Can't I? Says who? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Just about everyone you're going to meet for the rest of your life. Here. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“And thank God for that” Donna said and most people grinned at her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: Have you had some of this? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Did you seriously think you would never drink any of that?” Jack asked and 11 said “maybe.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Well, you know, I may have snuck a glass at some point in the last fifteen hundred years. It's been rock and roll. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: There you are, get this down you. You'll feel a lot better. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CAPTAIN: Thank you, yes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: I er, I don't understand any of this. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Well of course you understand. I am your future self. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: Are you indeed. And I suppose this is meant to be my Tardis? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Our Tardis. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“So rude” 9 said and most people smirked slightly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: What's wrong with the lights? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: It's supposed to be like this. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: Why? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: It, it's atmospheric. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR 1: Atmospheric? This is the flight deck of the most powerful space-time machine in the known universe, not a restaurant for the French. Good Lord, what is that? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Rushing down the steps to his electric guitar.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“You play the guitar?” Rory asked and Missy said “you should form a band with your second regeneration. You could probably make a couple bucks from it.” 12 just said “would you pay to see that?” Missy just said “no, it would be awful.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Oh, look what someone has accidentally left here. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CAPTAIN: I say, it's some sort of guitar, isn't it? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Oh, is it yours? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CAPTAIN: No. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: It appears to have been played quite recently. It's the only thing here that's been cleaned. Yes, in fact this whole place could do with a good dusting. Obviously Polly isn't around any more. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“When did you last clean her?” Bill asked and 12 said “you don’t want to know.” Bill then said “oh, I really do.” Missy just said “I don’t think he’s cleaned it once since I’ve been in the vault.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Please, please. Please stop saying things like that. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Tardis shakes. It has been clamped and is being winched up on chains into a big diamond-shaped spaceship. The Doctor opens the door and looks down at the receding snowscape then up at their abductors, and goes back inside. He throws the main time rotor lever several times to no avail.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: I can't get the engines to start. There's some kind of signal blocking the command path. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Why dose that always happen?” Rose said and 10 said “it does seem to happen an awful lot now I come to think about it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Tardis is now inside the spaceship.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">FEMALE VOICE [OC]: Exit your capsule. The Chamber of the Dead awaits you. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Well That can’t be good” Amy and 11 said “which makes it even more fun.” Most people grinned at this but Rory said “it dose not.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: I'll fix the engines while you keep her talking. Fields up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Chamber of the Dead]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(A multistory room with lots of archways that light up at random. The Tardis is parked at the bottom of a long staircase. This is the place that the Captain was between Ypres and Antarctica.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">FEMALE VOICE [OC]: Look around you. You stand in the Chamber of the Dead. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The scene is on the scanner in the Tardis too, and we keep intercutting, but without the watchers saying anything.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">FEMALE VOICE [OC]: You are known to all here, for you are the Doctor of War. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">All the doctors eyes widened in shock and the master said “oh he’s not going to take the news of the time war Well.” 10 just said “yeah, I know.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: The Doctor, yes. But the Doctor of War? Never, ma'am, never. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">FEMALE VOICE [OC]: We offer you a gift. Return to us the human on your Tardis and in exchange, you may speak with her again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“With who?” Amy asked but 12 said “don’t know, it could be anyone.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: Speak with whom? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(A shadowy figure walks out of a ground floor archway with a bright light behind her.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: Young lady, who are you? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Is he here? Is the Doctor here? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Oh, my God. It’s me.” Bill said and 12 said “I suppose that makes sense. I have just lost you.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Her Doctor comes out of the Tardis.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Doctor! (they hug) I knew it! I did, I knew it. I knew you couldn't be dead, you don't have the concentration. Doctor? What are you doing? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(He scans her with the sonic screwdriver.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Just keep still, please. Bill Potts. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“You don’t believe it’s really me, do you?” Bill asked and 12 said “no.” Bill just said “thanks for being honest.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Yeah. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: My friend Bill Potts was turned into a Cyberman. She gave her life so that people she barely knew could live. So, let's be clear. Nobody imitates Bill Potts. Nobody mocks Bill Potts. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Bill Potts is standing right in front of you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: How is that even possible? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Well, long story short. I totally pulled. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: You, you did what? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">A few people laughed slightly at the doctor’s confusion </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Heather. Do you remember, the girl in the puddle? Well, she showed up. She came for me. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: How romantic. Where is she? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Well, she's. She's. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: And how did you get here? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: I don't... I, I can't </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: You can't remember. No, I bet you can't. (He scans her again.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR 1: That device. What is it? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“You don’t know what the sonic screwdriver is?” Clara said shocked and 9 said “I didn’t actually start using it until my second regeneration.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: It's a sonic screwdriver. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: A, a what screwdriver? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: It's really a very good job. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: An audio screwdriver? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Everyone laughed slightly at this.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: There are only three low-key markers indicating that she's a duplicate. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“So it’s not me” Bill said sadly and 12 said “it might not be your body but that doesn’t mean it’s not you.” Bill then smiled up at him but 12 just continued saying while gesturing at the screen “good luck convincing him to believe that though.” Missy just said “you are sometimes too stubborn for your own good.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: I'm not a duplicate! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: So, who has been stealing the faces of the dead? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctors walk up the stairs to some very advanced technology.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: Time travel technology, eh? Obviously. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: From the far future. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: I know. Sunglasses? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: They're sonic. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: Indoors? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Doesn’t matters, they are useful everywhere” 12 said and the master muttered “and they look stupid everywhere.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Flash. The Glass Woman appears.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: So, what are you? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">GLASS WOMAN: We are what awaits at the end of every life. As every living soul dies, so we will appear. We take from you what we need and return you to the moment of your death. We are Testimony. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(All the archways light up.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: You come from the distant future. You travel back in time, find people at the exact point of death, and what, you harvest something from them? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“But why would you do that?” Martha asked and 10 said “that’s what I want to know.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">GLASS WOMAN: Yes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: On behalf of the dying, what is it that we have that the future needs so badly? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: And what has any of this to do with a War World One Captain landing at the South Pole in the wrong decade? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">GLASS WOMAN: We were returning him to the appointed time and place of his death. An error in the timeline ejected him into the wrong time zone. Now his death must proceed as history demands. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: If I may. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(He peers at her through his monocle.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Several people smirked at this and Jack said “you actually used to wear a monocle?” Jack asked and 11 said “Yeah, monocles are cool.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: Who were you? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: She wasn't anyone. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Sonic screwdriver.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: She's a computer-generated interface, connected to a multiform, inter-phasing data-bank. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: Oh, for heaven's sake, will you put that ridiculous buzzing toy away and look at the woman! You see? Her face, it's very slightly asymmetrical. If it were computer generated, it wouldn't produce that effect. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“See, not always useful” Missy said and 12 rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Yes. You're absolutely right. I should have noticed that. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: Well, it might help if you could see properly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(He removes the sonic glasses and drops them on the floor. The Captain comes out of the Tardis.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CAPTAIN: Er, excuse me! Doctor? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Get back inside. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CAPTAIN: I'm not quite sure, but it seemed to me that this young lady's life was being offered in exchange for my </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">own. As it happens, I think my number is pretty much up anyway. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Don’t take it, I don’t want to trade someone else’s life for my own.” Bill said and 12 said “I’ll try to stop him, but it is his choice.” Bill just said “please don’t let him” and 11 said “I’ll try.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: What are you talking about? Doctor, what's he talking about? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CAPTAIN: So, might as well make it count for something, eh? I should be happy to take your place, if that would resolve this situation. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">GLASS WOMAN: Accepted. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: That is, that is not happening. That's totally not happening. Agreed? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Tell me what to do, then. Bill Potts would tell me what to do. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Do what you always do. Serve at the pleasure of the human race. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“It is what you’re best at” Clara said and 11 smiled at her and said “thanks.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Here's what's going to happen. First, I'm going to escape. You, with me. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: Where are we going? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">GLASS WOMAN: Escape is not possible. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Escape is always possible when your me” 9 said and everyone agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: It is possible, and it is happening, and I'm taking Bill and the Captain with me. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: Why are you advertising your intentions? Can't you stop boasting for a moment? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Mister Pastry, too. I could do with a laugh. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">GLASS WOMAN: Escape is not possible. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Oh, I'm going to do way more than escape. I'm going to find out who you are and what you're doing, and if I don't like it, I will come back and I will stop you. I will stop all of you! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: Who the hell do you think you are? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: The Doctor. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: I am the Doctor. Who you are, I cannot begin to imagine. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“You really have changed” Amy said and 9 asked “you only just realising that?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">GLASS WOMAN: Then let us show you, Doctor. See who you will become. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DAVROS: Doctor! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DALEK: Exterminate! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CYBERMAN: You will be assimilated. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Images of past Doctors fly around in bubbles, including the War Doctor.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">9, 10 and 11’s eyes all widened in fear as they saw the war doctor because even though they knew they didn’t destroy Gallifrey that version of them still fought in the time war. No one else noticed this however because they were all too busy starting around at the other versions of the doctor.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: No, no, that's not a good idea. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR 10 [OC]: They all died. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">GLASS WOMAN: The Doctor has walked in blood through all of time and space. The Doctor has many names. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DAVROS [OC]: The Destroyer of Worlds. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">GLASS WOMAN: The Imp of the Pandorica. The Shadow of the Valeyard. The Beast of Trenzalore. The Butcher of Skull Moon. The Last Tree of Garsennon. The Destroyer of Skaro. He is the Doctor of War. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“They missed some” 10 complained and Donna said “that’s still a lot of nicknames.” 10 just said “still.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The images disappear.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: What, what was that? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: To be fair, they cut out all the jokes. Do what I do when I do it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The sonic screwdriver opens the hatch beneath the Tardis. Then the Doctor sonicks the winches to set the chains on the clamps holding the Tardis unwinding.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Jump! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(They all grab a chain each and descend towards Antarctica.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">GLASS WOMAN: They are not escaping.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Oh, we are” 9 said and everyone grinned widely.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Antarctica]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Their progress comes to a sudden halt. They slither down the chains to the Tardis.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Jump! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(They do. The Tardis was only a couple of feet off the ground. It starts to rise again.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: What do we do now? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Run! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Where? They've got the Tardis. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Yes, that's exactly what they're supposed to think. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Several people’s eyes widened in realisation as they realised what the doctor was planning. “That is pretty smart” said Clara and 9 said “what were you expecting?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: But they do though. Look. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: They've got my Tardis. Over to you, Mary Berry. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: Come on. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Tardis is back in the spaceship. Meanwhile, a lot less than 70 feet away -) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Doctor, is that another Tardis? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: No. No. It's another of the same Tardis. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Hang on, the windows are the wrong size. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“No there’re not” 9 said and Amy said “they are different though.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Inside, quickly!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Console room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(A proper one, all white and gleaming roundels with a label saying Bernard Wilkie next to the door mechanism lever.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“So that’s what the TARDIS originally looked like?” Donna as they all stared. The doctors all had fond smiles on their faces and 10 said “it’s the round things.” 11 said “what are the round things” and 10 said “no idea.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Take off, now! Deep space, anywhere. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Tardis whizzes along the Vortex.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CAPTAIN: I tell you what. These police boxes, they're ever so good, aren't they? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: The navigation systems don't function properly. I'm unable to programme our flight with any accuracy. So, my dear, I presume you travel with him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Used to. Kind of miss it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: Well, he clearly misses you. That ship of his is in dire need of a good spring clean. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: No, no, no, stop, stop, stop talking. Look, look, look. Oh, look at the, look at the astral map. Look at all the lovely blinking lights. Look at that.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Several people smiled slightly at the doctor attempt to distract them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: He's you. He is, isn't he? He's you. He's one of your old faces. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CAPTAIN: I'm find I'm lagging behind a tiny bit again. You </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor puts on his sonic shades.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: Not those again. I forbid it! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor sonicks up an image of the Glass Woman up on the Time and Space Visualiser.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR; There you go, I was right. Asymmetrical. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: I said that. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Same difference. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor puts the shades on his ancestor, who staggers slightly.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Everyone laughed at how silly the 1st doctor looked with the sonic sunglasses. 12 met 11 eyes and they grinned at each other. 12 pulled out his sunglasses and threw them over to 11. 11 caught them and put them on before saying “how’d I look?” Amy just said “stupid” before snatching them of him and 11 said “oi, be careful with them.” 10 then shouted “pass them here” and Amy threw them over to him. 10 put them on before saying “do I, or do I not look like the coolest thing ever.” The master said “you look like an idiot.” Rose then called out “oi, pass them here.” 9 then said “no!” But Donna was grinning at Rose and she took the glasses of 10 and threw them to Rose. 10 said “oi” as Rose grinned and put them on 9 who was frowning. By now no one couldn’t hold back their laughter and they all burst out laughing. Even 9 who was reluctant to wear the glasses couldn’t help but grin. When he went to take them off Rose said “no, you should definitely wear them for the rest of this.” 9 just sighed and said “fine” and 12 added “don’t look at my browser history.” 9 then raised his eyebrows and said “wow.” 12 just said “I said don’t.” Everyone was still laughing at this and it took them several minutes for them to calm down.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: If her face was based on a human original, perhaps identifying who that was will tell us what we need to know about Testimony. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: Why am I wearing these? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Because I love it. Never take those off. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR 1: What's browser history? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor quickly retrieves his shades.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Everyone was laughing even more at this and 9 was still wearing the sunglasses and looking cool.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: I'm trying to match her face in the Tardis data bank, but there's hardly anything in it yet. We need a bigger database. Possibly the Matrix on Gallifrey. No. We need something bigger than the Matrix.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Chamber of the Dead]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CAPTAIN [on screen] So basically, we're trying to track the Glass Lady, yes? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL [on screen]: Basically. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CAPTAIN [on screen]: A striking looking creature.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Console room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CAPTAIN: Quite beautiful, really, isn't she? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Yeah, she is” Jack said jokingly Nardole said “she’s not bad actually.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL; Yeah, if you like ladies made of glass. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: Well, aren't all ladies made of glass, in a way? (laughs) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CAPTAIN: (laughs) Very good, sir, very good. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“You seriously used to be the worst” Martha said and 10 said “yeah, I know.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Are we now? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: Oh, my dear. I hope it doesn't offend you to know that I have some experience of the er, fairer sex. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Me too. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CAPTAIN: Good Lord. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Time Rotor stops and the door opens.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Where are we? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: But you steered the ship, you piloted her perfectly. We are at the very centre of the universe. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Looking out on a scene of devastation, including a moon with a hole blasted in it.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Everyone stared at the deviation sadly apart from the master who was grinning.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Out there is the most comprehensive database of all life anywhere. There is just one little problem. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Which is? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: It wants to kill me.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“How can a place want to kill you?” Rory asked and 11 said “why not?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Villengard]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Something screeches amongst the wreckage.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: The Weapon Forges of Villengard. Once the nightmare of the seven galaxies, now home to the dispossessed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“So that’s where you sonic blaster was made” Rose asked Jack and he said “yeah, still not happy that you destroyed it.” 9 just said “I am.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CAPTAIN: I say, I think there's something moving over here. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: Step away, please. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CAPTAIN: Probably just rats. I'm used to rats. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Something leaps onto his face. Shades of Alien. The Doctor sonicks it, and it runs off on multiple little green legs.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Deep breaths, deep breaths. Just breathe, Captain, you'll be fine. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: That creature, it looked familiar. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: It's mutated a bit, but yes, I should think it did. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“What are they?” Clara asked and 11 said “I have an idea but I didn’t get a clear look just then.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: Come along, my dear chap. You'll be fine. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Get him into the Tardis. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: What are those things? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: What we came here for. The biggest database in the galaxy. They'll settle down in a moment. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(There are hordes of the brains on tentacles scurrying around.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Those things are so wired” Amy said and and everyone agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: So, do we talk to them, ask them questions? How does it work? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: We don't do anything. I do. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Oh no, no, no, no, no, no! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: You're going to wait in the Tardis. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Why? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Because you need to look after the Captain. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“No way” Bill said and 12 said “please.” But Bill just said “I am not leaving you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: You're lying. You think I'm a duplicate, a trick. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: I don't know what I think. But if there's the slightest chance that Bill Potts is alive and standing in front of me, then I will not, under any circumstances, put her life in danger again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Seriously. You're looking right at me and you don't even know I'm here. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Correct. I ask you to respect that, and respect me. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: You're an arse. Do you know that? You, you, you, you're a stupid bloody arse. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: As I have always respected you. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Everyone smirked slightly at this.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The first Doctor opens the Tardis door and looks at Bill.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: If I hear any more language like that from you, young lady, you're in for a jolly good smacked bottom. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Everyone burst out laughing at this at the doctors all looked slightly embarrassed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(And goes back inside.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Can we just pretend that that never happened? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Please” 9 said and Rose said “no way.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: I'm a broad-minded girl. I mean, I know we have this whole professor - student thing going on. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Can we just never, ever talk about this again? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: I hope we talk about it loads. I hope we spend years laughing about it. Come back alive. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“I wish so too” 12 said and Bill said “we will this time, we will change it.” 12 smiled down at her and he smiled back at her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Be here when I do.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Console room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The first Doctor opens up that roundel again.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: Perhaps another nip of brandy? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The decanter has a lot more in it here, of course.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: Hmm. So that's where it went. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Most people smirked at this and 11 looked at everyone’s faces and said “don’t get any ideas any of you.” Jack just smirked at him and said “wouldn’t dream of it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Captain is slumped in the chair.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: I'll look after him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: Good girl, quite right. Now, young lady, I don't want to have to repeat myself. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: I don't think any of us want that. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: I'll see you both presently. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The first Doctor leaves the Tardis.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Brandy? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CAPTAIN: Please. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(But when Bill reaches for the decanter, we see a glass hand.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">I’m one of those glass women” Bill said shocked and 12 said “better then being a Cyberman at least” and Bill said “I guess so.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Villengard]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The 1st Doctor has caught up with the 12th very quickly.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: These creatures. What are they? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Old friends of ours, but they've really come out of their shell. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">All the doctors and masters suddenly had their suspicions confirmed about what those creatures were. “Why won’t they just die” the master groaned and 9 said “for once, I actually agree with you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: Out of their shell? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor gasps and leans on some rubble.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: Are you all right? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: I'll be, I'll be fine in a moment. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: What's the matter? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: I died a few hours ago, then I refused to regenerate. It catches up with you. You know, it's like a big lunch. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Interesting way of putting it” the master said and everyone agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: I did exactly the same. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: I know you did. But why? I don't remember this. Why are you refusing the regeneration? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: Fear. I'm afraid. Very, very afraid. I don't normally admit that to anyone else. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Don't worry. Technically, you still haven't. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: Why are you? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Laser bolts are fired from a tall creeper-covered building to a point near them. They run.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“What’s doing that?” Martha asked and 12 said “spoilers.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: There's something in that tower! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Must be my friend. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Why do you keep calling them your friends, they are not” the master demanded and 12 said “if I’m right, then this is a special one.” Amy just asked “a special what?” And 11 said “spoilers.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: Why do you call him your friend? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: He's got a great big gun. Are you suggesting I insult him? (runs into a beam of light) Just scan me. Go on, scan me. Because I've got big news for you. I'm dying. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The laser bolts stop and a scanning line runs up and down the Doctor's body.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: You see, it's true. Dying. Now, be honest with yourself. Wouldn't you like to see that up close? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The light goes out and door at the bottom of the tower opens.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“That actually worked” Missy said shocked and 12 smiled and said “I know right, I’m amazing.” Missy just said “your just a lucky idiot.” 12 just grinned at her and said “I know.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Come on. Up and at 'em, Corporal Jones.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Console room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Captain's hand are shaking.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CAPTAIN: Funny thing. I wasn't afraid in the crater. One doesn't want to die, of course, but one gets in a certain frame of mind, one pulls oneself together, and gets on with the matter in hand. Big shock for everyone back in Cromer, of course. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL [OC]: You have family? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CAPTAIN: My wife will miss me. That's perfectly natural. But she's a solid woman, remarkably solid, and my boys. Well, sons are supposed to move on from their fathers. It's the proper way. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Everyone saddened at this and Amy said </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“they’ll still be sad” but the master just said “who cares, they’ll get over it.” 10 just glared at him and said “that isn’t the point. It’s still awful and his family will be devastated even if they do get over it eventually.” The master just snapped back “millions of your precious humans die every day. Do you seriously want me to be sad for every single one of them.” 10 just said “no, off course not. That would be impossible. What you need to do is to understand what those people are feeling and not say things that would hurt them any more.” The master glared at the doctor and said “I don’t see that I need to do anything.” The doctor then said “you can still make the choice, try to help instead of destroy. It’s not too late.” The master said “that will never work on me, I don’t know why you even bother.” 10 then quickly said “because I care for you and I know that deep down you care for me. No matter what happens between us.” The master then turned away and said “you’re mistaken, I don’t care for you.” 10 just said “I know you’re lying, I can see it in your eyes.” And the master growled “shut up.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL [OC]: Of course. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CAPTAIN: Trouble is, I thought I'd been rescued. It felt rather like a miracle, in fact. But I do have this feeling they're going to put me back. Back in that crater in time to die. And you see, I'm not ready any more. I've lost the idea of it. That's the trouble with hope. Makes one awfully frightened. (laughs) I must sound like the most dreadful coward. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Then he looks up and sees the Glass Woman.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“So I am that thing” Bill said and 11 said “that might not be that bad a thing, we don’t know what it is yet.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Villengard]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Okay, I'd better go up alone. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: I won't hear of it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: That thing up there won't miss the chance to kill me twice. The paradox would rip the universe apart, and you know how much hard work it is putting it back together again. You keep a lookout down here. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: Oh, if you insist. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">Well that was easier then I was expecting” Jack said and 9 said “he knows how much of a pain paradoxes can be.” 9 then turned to Rose and gestures to the sonic sunglasses and asked “how long do I have to wear these for?” Rose just grinned at him and said “as long as we say you have to” and 9 groaned slightly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(So he investigates a shaking bush where something is also beeping. The Glass Woman comes out of the Tardis and walks towards him.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Tower]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: You know what? You're a bit of a legend these days, but not everyone believes it. People don't think that it could happen. That someone like you could turn against your own kind, because your kind don't do that.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“What is it?” Clara asked and 12 said “you’ll find out soon.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Villengard]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: Out of their shells. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(He is holding a Dalek eye stalk as the</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Off course it would be Daleks” Amy groaned and Rory asked “why dose it always have to be Daleks?” 11 just shrugged and said “I don’t know, but it’s annoying.” 9 then asked “how did they escape the time war?” 10 said “I don’t know but however they did it really drives me mad.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> Glass Woman comes up behind him.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Tower]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Because people don't believe there could be any such thing as a good Dalek. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">There isn’t” the master said and Clara said “oh, I don’t know. This is Rusty and he is a very unique Dalek.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RUSTY: I am not a good Dalek. You are a good Dalek. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“No, I’m not” 9 said defensively but the master just shrugged and said “I don’t know, you could be.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Rusty fires at him but just misses. He hides behind the doorway.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Villengard]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The 1st doctor, holding a piece of Dalek casing, turns round to see human Bill.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: Oh. Hello, my dear.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Please tell me that version of me won’t hurt you” Bill said and 12 said “hopefully not.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Tower]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Now, Rusty, you know that I'm dying, and if you don't want me to go off and die somewhere else where you can't watch, you're going to have to stop shooting at me. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RUSTY: I agree to your terms. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Well, I'm going to need some proof. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Rusty's weapon stalk slides along the floor to his feet. The Doctor enters Rusty's chamber, where the Dalek is linked to computer banks by glowing cables.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: You know what? You are the very first Dalek that ever got naked for me.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Several people snickered at this and Missy said “he really is a unique Dalek.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Villengard]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: You're the first one, yeah? Like, the original version of the Doctor. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: My dear, you should get back to the ship. This place isn't safe.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“That wasn’t a no.” Clara said now curiousand 10 said “I’m pretty sure that he was, my memory’s a bit foggy though.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: You're the one who stole the Tardis and ran away. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: The Captain might be needing you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Nah, the Captain's fine. Why did you do it? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: Oh, I'm sure your Doctor has explained. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Everyone was thinking back to what the doctor had said in heaven sent as he said that because that was the first time they had found outside that particular thing about the doctor.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: I'm not even sure he remembers. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: There were many pressing reasons. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: I don't mean what you ran away from. What were you running to? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: That's rather a good question. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“It really is” 11 said And Clara asked “are you gonna answer it for us?” 11 just smiled at her and said “it’s been to long, I don’t remember anymore.” The master muttered “lier” under his breath but everyone ignored him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Questions are kind of my thing. How are you with answers?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Tower]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: It's been a long time. Remember the good old days, when I got miniaturised and I climbed around inside you? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Seriously?” Martha asked and Clara said “Yeah, that was a strange adventure.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RUSTY: You taught me to hate the Daleks. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Billions of years ago. What have you been up to since then? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RUSTY: Destroying Daleks. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Yes, all the ones who come here to murder you. Yes, I saw the mess outside. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RUSTY: Why are you here? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: As a Dalek, you are linked in to the Dalek hive mind. All Daleks are. Biggest database I know. I'd like to access it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RUSTY: Why would I help you? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Because helping me, in any way, does something wonderful. It hurts the Daleks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Villengard]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: There is good and there is evil. I left Gallifrey to answer a question of my own. By any analysis, evil should always win. Good is not a practical survival strategy. It requires loyalty, self-sacrifice and er, love. So, why does good prevail? What keeps the balance between good and evil in this appalling universe? Is there some kind of logic? Some mysterious force? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“None of those things” Rory said and Amy added “I think it’s because there’s a madman in a blue box who is there to help and inspire.” Everyone smiled at them and 11 said “it’s not me. It’s people like all of you who want to try and make the universe a better place.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Perhaps there's just a bloke. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: A bloke? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Yeah. Perhaps there's just some bloke, wandering around, putting everything right when it goes wrong. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: Well, that would be a nice story, wouldn't it? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: That would be the best. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR 1: But the real world is not a fairy tale. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Most of the time it’s not, but sometimes, just sometimes it can be” 12 said and everyone smiled even more.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: You dash around the universe trying to figure out what's holding it all together, and you really, really don't know? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: You know me in the future. Do I ever understand? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: No. I really don't think you do. Everyone who's ever met you does. You're amazing, Doctor. (hugs him) Never forget that. Never, ever. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“I mean that” Bill said looking over at the other doctors especially 12. 10 just said “well, technically he’s going to forget everything that’s happened” and Bill said “not what I mean.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: Well, that's very kind of you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: We just needed to understand you, Doctor. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Behind his back, her arms are glass.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Tower]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Dalek database has come up with a person, which is being projected from Rusty's eye stalk.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Professor Helen Clay, University Of New Earth, year five billion and twelve. There's footage. Can you run it?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“So that’s the glass lady?” Rose asked and 10 smiled, nodded and said “yes, and we’re finally going to see what she wants.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Villengard]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: A spy. A spy in the camp. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: No, not a spy. I'm Bill Potts, but I'm part of Testimony now.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“How dose that work” Nardole asked and 12 said “I guess you still have your memories so you believe your still you.” Bill then said “but that means that that is me, doesn’t it?” None of the doctors responded to her however.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Tower]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">HELEN [projection]: The Testimony Foundation combines the resources of time travel, with the latest in memory extraction techniques. The near-dead can be lifted momentarily from their time streams, their memories duplicated, and then their physical selves returned to the moment of their dissolution without pain, distress or any recall of the process. Now the dead can speak again. We can hear the testimony of the past, and channelled through our glass avatars, they can walk among us again. This is Heaven on New Earth. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“It’s not evil? That’s a shock” 11 said and Jack said “it’s a nice change though.” 12 shrugged and said “I guess.” The master then said “it’s a lot more boring though.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Oh, it's not an evil plan. I don't really know what to do when it isn't an evil plan. Why did you stop it? Rusty? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: He didn't stop it. They've frozen Time again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Who has? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">GLASS WOMAN: Not everything's evil, Doctor. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(She has stepped out of the projection of Helen, and morphs into -) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: You're not the only kind one in the universe. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: I knew you weren't real. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Oh, shut up and stop being so stupid. Of course I'm real. What is anyone supposed to be except a bunch of memories? These are my memories, so this is me. I'm Bill Potts, and I'm back, and so long as I'm here, what the hell do you mean, you're not going to regenerate? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Please make him see how stupid that is” Rose said and Bill said “I’ll do my best.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: There has to be an end, Bill, for everyone, everywhere. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: What about the Captain? You know he has to die at his allotted point in time and space to correct the error. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: I'm so tired of losing people. If the Captain has to die, a request. This was our fault. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: How so? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Let us take him back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Two Tardises travelling in space.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR [OC]: How was this our fault? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR [OC]: You and me tried to die twice in the same lifetime. Our lives are woven throughout time and space. We caused the timeline error that put the Captain in the wrong place. We created a whirlpool in time that landed him at our feet. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“But why him?” Nardole asked and 9 said “I don’t know, but he is definitely special.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR [OC]: But why him? What's so important about one Captain? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR [OC]: Everybody's important to somebody, somewhere.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Are you all right? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CAPTAIN: Yes, fine, absolutely. Just thinking. I told the wife I'd be home for Christmas. Funny how things work out. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Everyone saddened at this and Jack said “so many soldiers failed to keep that promise.” Nardole then said “it’s the way of war” and Rose said “doesn’t make it any better.” Jack then said sadly “I know.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor sets the Time Rotor going.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Ypres 1914]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Two Tardises materialise side by side next to the crater. The Doctor helps the Captain back down the slope to his position opposite the frightened German.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CAPTAIN: Thank you. Thank you all. You've all been most gracious in the unfortunate circumstances. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: I regret, Captain, that the universe generally fails to be a fairy tale. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">GLASS WOMAN: When time resumes, you will not remember this. A perception filter will also render us invisible. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“So he will off forgotten all of this” Donna said and 9 said “it’s for the best.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CAPTAIN: Yes. One imagines some of those words were attached to actual meanings of some sort. One thing you could possibly do for me, if you were very kind? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Oh, anything. Name it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CAPTAIN: My family. Perhaps you could look in on them, from time to time? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: We should be delighted. What's the name? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CAPTAIN: Lethbridge-Stewart. Captain Archibald Hamish Lethbridge-Stewart. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">All the doctors’ eyes widened in shock and Jack asked “you recognise that name.” 11 nodded and said “yeah, I knew his son” 12 then grinned and added “and his granddaughter.” 10 then grinned widely and said “really, that’s great.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: I shall make it my business. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: You can trust him on that. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CAPTAIN: Thank you so much. I believe I am now ready. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(He sits and points his pistol at the German. The Glass Woman vanishes and Time restarts.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">GERMAN SOLDIER: Das ist verruckt. Ich will dir nicht wehtun. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(That's crazy. I don't want to hurt you.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CAPTAIN: :Cold, isn't it? It's about to get colder, I suppose, for one of us. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Fingers tighten on triggers, then -) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">GERMANS: </span>
  <span class="s5">♫</span>
  <span class="s2">Stille Nacht, heilige Nacht. Alles schlaft, einsam wacht. </span>
  <span class="s5">♫</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Is that singing?” Donna said confused and 10 said “yeah, just occasionally life can be a fairytale.” Everyone grinned widely as they watched the event unfold. Even the master grinned slightly upon seeing the goodness in humanity right now no matter how much he tried to deny it. 10 noticed this and grinned slightly more at him but the master just glared back but no matter how much he tried he could not stop a small smile forming at the corner of his lips.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CAPTAIN: I say, is that singing? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">GERMANS: </span>
  <span class="s5">♫</span>
  <span class="s2">hochheilige Paar Holder Knabe im lockigen Haar. Schlaf in himmlischer Ruh! Schlaf in himmlischer </span>
  <span class="s5">♫</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CAPTAIN: Is that Christmas carols? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BRITISH: </span>
  <span class="s5">♫</span>
  <span class="s2">Silent night, holy night. All is calm, all is bright. Round yon Virgin Mother and Child. </span>
  <span class="s5">♫</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Most people had joined in with the singing now as they leaned into their friends and grinned widely.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CAPTAIN: You know, I could swear it's coming from both sides. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: If I've got my timings right, and clearly I have, then we should be right at the beginning. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Soldiers come out of their trenches with white flags, still singing.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: I adjusted the time frame, only by a couple of hours. Any other day it wouldn't make any difference, but this is Christmas 1914, and a human miracle is about to happen. The Christmas Armistice. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">One of the most magical time in history. When two waring groups of people put aside their differences for just one day” 11 said and everyone smiled even more if that was possible.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Captain puts his pistol away.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CAPTAIN: Wounded man here! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(He blows his whistle and stands up.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CAPTAIN: Wounded man here! Wounded man! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: It never happened again, any war, anywhere. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CAPTAIN: I say, wounded man here. Wounded man! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Stretcher bearers from both sides go out into no-man's-land.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: But for one day, one Christmas, a very long time ago, everyone just put down their weapons, and started to sing. Everybody just stopped. Everyone was just kind. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: You've saved him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“I always try” 9 said and Rose said “and that’s one of the reasons you are so amazing.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Both of them. Never hurts, a couple fewer dead people on the battlefield. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: So that's what it means to be a doctor of war. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: You were right, you know. The universe generally fails to be a fairy tale. But that's where we come in. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The famous football kick-about has started.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SOLDIERS: </span>
  <span class="s5">♫</span>
  <span class="s2">For auld lang syne, my dear. For auld lang syne. We'll take a cup of kindness yet, for auld lang syne. For auld lang syne, my dear. For auld lang syne. We'll take a cup of kindness yet, For auld lang syne. </span>
  <span class="s5">♫</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Most people were singing along once more and they had put their arms around each other shoulders and were swaying along to the singing. The only one not singing was the master but 10 had still put his arm around his shoulders and forced him to sway along with everyone else.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(As the soldiers shake hands with their opposite numbers, the two Doctors also shake hands. Their regeneration energy flares.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: I think I'm ready now. But I should like to know, are you? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">The doctors all sighed slid in relief even that they knew that 1 would have to regenerate eventually. Now everyone was looking at 12, wondering what he was going to choose. 12 however just grinned round at all of them and Missy said “if you don’t regenerate, I’m gonna kill you.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: You'll find out. The long way round. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: Whatever you decide, good luck, Doctor. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Goodbye, Doctor. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The first Doctor walks away. The Doctor picks up a tin cup and takes a drink. The Captain notices. The Doctor raises the cup in salute, and the Captain salutes him in return.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“I thought he wasn’t supposed to be able to see you?” Clara asked and 11 said “sometimes, miracles do happen.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Console room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Tardis dematerialises.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1ST DOCTOR: Well then, here we go. The long way round. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Fade into black and white, 4:3 ratio, ready for William Hartnell's regeneration into Patrick Troughton.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“So that was your first regeneration” Amy said and 11 smiled and said “yes, he may of had his flaws but I still sometimes miss being him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Ypres 1914]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Are you okay? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Shall we go for one last stroll, Miss Potts? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Christmas Armistice is coming to an end.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Do you know what the hardest thing about knowing you was? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: My superior intelligence. My dazzling charisma. Oh! My impeccable dress sense. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Several people chuckled slightly at this and Donna said “what dress sense?” 10 said “oi” and sent her a mock glare but she just grinned back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Letting you go. Letting go of the Doctor is so, so hard, isn't it? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: You see, that's, that's, that's not the sort of thing the real Bill Potts would say. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: I am the real Bill! A life is just memories. I'm all her memories, so I'm her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: If you say so. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Okay, I'm going to prove to you how important memories are. I've got a little goodbye present for you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Oh, that's nice. Will I have to pretend I like it? Because honestly, that rug </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Oh, come here, you. (kiss on cheek) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CLARA: Merry Christmas, Doctor. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“I’m here” Clara said shocked and 12 grinned and said “and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Clara. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CLARA: Hello, you stupid old man. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: You're back. You're in my head. All my memories are back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Wait, you forgot me?” Clara asked and 12 said “yeah, but ever since we’ve been here I remember everything.” Clay then said “but why didn’t you say anything?” 12 just said “I don’t know, I guess I just didn’t know how to explain it.” Clara then smiled at him and said “okay, but don’t go forgetting me again old man.” 12 grinned back at her and said “Never.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CLARA: And don't go forgetting me again, because, quite frankly, that was offensive. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Memories. Important, right? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: I know what you're thinking. Where is he? Hello, sir. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Hay, I’m here as well” Nardole said and 12 said “and I thought that this couldn’t get any worse.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: When you're already dying, you're entitled to think that your day couldn't get any worse, but here you are. And both of you are here. How does that work? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: We can be everyone. We are everyone. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: Yeah, it's good this, innit? Now I'm all made of glass, not just my nipples. Yeah, but they got my hair a bit wrong though, didn't they? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: You don't have any hair! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: I have invisible hair.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Most people chuckled a tiny bit at this but the mood was dropping again as they all wondered what choice the doctor would make.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: Got a suggestion for you, then. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Oh, there's a novelty. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: Don't die. Because if you do, I think everybody in the universe might just go cold. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“It almost certainly would” Martha said and 10 said “the universe would be fine without me.” Rose just said “I reckon it’d have about a week before falling into chaos.” 10 just said “oh, I don’t know. As long as there are people like you guys out there I reckon the universe would be fine.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Can't I ever have peace? Can't I rest? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Of course you can. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: It's your choice. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BILL: Only yours. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: We understand. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: No. No, you don't. You're not even really here. You're just memories held in glass. Do you know how many of you I could fill? I would shatter you. My testimony would shatter all of you. A life this long, do you understand what it is? It's a battlefield, like this one, and it's empty. Because everyone else has fallen. Thank you. Thank you both, for everything that you were to me. What happens now, where I go now, it has be alone. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Bill hugs the Doctor. Nardole joins in.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: Cuddle. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Then they disappear.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Everyone saddened a lot once more at this but they knew it was time for 12 to make his choice and they could only pray that he made the right one.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Time to leave the battlefield.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Tardis dematerialises.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Oh, there it is. The silly old universe. The more I save it, the more it needs saving. It's a treadmill. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Tardis beeps, flashes and burbles at him.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Yes, yes, I know. They'll get it all wrong without me. I suppose one more lifetime wouldn't kill anyone. Well, except me. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Everyone let out a small sigh of relief at this and they all smiled slightly even if they were all still sad that 12 was going to die.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Cloister Bell tolls.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: You wait a moment, Doctor. Let's get it right. I've got a few things to say to you. Basic stuff first. Never be cruel, never be cowardly, and never, ever eat pears! Remember, hate is always foolish. and love is always wise. Always try to be nice, but never fail to be kind. Oh, and you mustn't tell anyone your name. No one would understand it, anyway. Except, ah! (collapses) Except children. Children can hear it sometimes. If their hearts are in the right place, and the stars are too, children can hear your name. Argh! But nobody else. Nobody else, ever. Laugh hard, run fast, be kind. Doctor, I let you go. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Everyone had been silent throughout the speech and several of them had watery eyes. Now they were all leaning forward slightly in anticipation as most of them had never seen regeneration and they were curious even if they were incredibly sad.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The regeneration streams out of him, causing Tardis systems to go bang. When it ends, the engines are stuttering, and the signet ring falls off the Doctor's right hand. In fact, all the clothes are rather baggy on this new body. The scanner reveals the reflection of the new, younger face with jaw-length blonde hair.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Everyone stared at the screen, taking in the new doctor but pretty quickly Missy said “you copied me.” 12 just grinned slightly and said “yeah, I guess I did. Never been a woman before, this should be good.” Missy just smiled up at him and said “you know what this means, when we get out of here I’m giving you lessons on how to be a lady.” 12 just quickly said “oh, you don’t have to, I’m sure I’ll be fine.” Missy just said “oh, that wasn’t a question.” 12 groaned slightly but he resigned himself to his fate.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">13TH DOCTOR: Oh, brilliant! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The accent has moved southwards, from Scotland to Northern England. She presses a button, there's a small explosion in the console and the scanner proclaims - Systems Crisis MULTIPLE OPERATIONS FAILURES. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“And this is why you don’t regenerate in the TARDIS.” 10 just said “oh, you’re one to talk.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The Tardis snaps back into normal space, tilts drastically and keeps going bang. The Cloister Bell continues to toll. The Doctor tries to hang on to the console, but looses her grip and slides towards the door which is now open with papers flying out of it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“No!” Everyone cried out worried for the new doctor.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Now the Tardis is completely on its side, door open downwards. The Time Rotor explodes and she falls out towards the distant ground as the Tardis, its interior in flames, vanishes.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Everyone stared at the screen shocked, no one knowing what to say. Eventually Donna said “please tell me you can survive from a fall from that height.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">9 said hesitantly “I think so.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Most people relaxed slightly at this even though they weren’t entirely calmed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">They all waited in silence for a few more moments but nothing flashed across the screen. 10 realised what this meant pretty quickly and he called out “Okay, it’s time for bed for all of you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">There were some mutters of annoyance from several different people but no one could deny that they were tired, it had been a very long day. One by one they all stood up and went to find some bedrooms until only the time lords remained.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next chapter their won’t be an episode but if you have any character interaction you want me to try and do leave them in the comments. </p><p>After that I am either going to do:<br/>fires of pompeii<br/>the doctor’s wife <br/>Sleeper (from Torchwood)<br/>Leave in the comments which one you want me to do. I will most likely do them all at some point however in case you favourite one doesn’t get chosen.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Break 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry that this is a short chapter, it was mainly just so I could do the vote for the next chapter which I am going to be doing at the end of every chapter now.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After a couple of moments of silence 9 said “okay, I’m not wearing these anymore.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He then went to remove the sunglasses but 12 quickly said “no, no, no, no. Wait a second.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">12 then pulled a camera out of his pocket and took a photo of him. 12 looked down at the photo before saying “now that is definitely going on the wall.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">9 then took the sunglasses off and rubbed his eyes at the sudden brightness. “ You really need to sort out your browser history and why do you have a camera in your pocket.” He said as he threw the sunglasses over to 12.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll do it soon and I picked it up somewhere and forgot to take it out” 12 said while shrugging.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You really need to sort out your pockets” The master said and 10 said “we’ll sort out our pockets when you apologise to Bill.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I will never do that” the master said and 11 said “then we’ll never sort out our pockets.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The master sent an annoyed look 11 but he just grinned back. There was a moment of silence before 11 said “so, what are we going to do?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Missy then asked “how much sleep do they need again?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">9 said “I don’t know, don’t keep track.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So we’re expected to just sit here and do nothing while your stupid pets sleep.” The master demanded and 10 asked “well what do you suggest we do?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well I don’t know” The master said and Missy said “why don’t we try and fix the drums, I know how much you hate them.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The master looked at her and considered before 10 said “but they can’t be real.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Missy just said “you sure about that darling?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">12 then said “it is true” and 9 said “but that’s not possible.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You actually believe me?” The master said shocked and 11 said “you showed me, in your future.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really?” The master said shocked and 11, 12 and Missy all nodded. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But why would I do that?” the master asked confused and 11 said “you wanted me to believe you so you showed me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The master just said “is my whole future this idiotic?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Missy just said “You’re definitely the idiot here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The master glared at her but she ignored him and 10 said “okay, supposed I do believe you, what can we do about them?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well” 11 said while leaning forward “the drums were a signal came from Gallifrey so, theoretically we should be able to work out a way to block it if we had the right things.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just then a table filled with bits of machinery appeared against the wall and 9 said “I love this place.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The time lords then spent most of the night workout on a dampener. They mostly worked in silence because they were all so determined to get it to work.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After about 5 hours hard work they got it working. They placed it in the corner of the room and switch it on. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After a couple of moments the master said “it worked, there gone.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">10 then grinned and put an arm round his shoulders and said “that’s great.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Get off me” the master said while pulling away from 10.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">9 then asked “how does it feel” and the master said “different.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good different or bad different” 11 said and the master said “just different.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">An awkward silence followed before Missy said “so, how long till your pets wake up?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A few hours later and all the humans were coming back into the room and helping them selves to the food that had appeared on the table that the time lords had been working at.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Amy, Clara and Donna were all chatting amongst themselves. Bill was still slightly shock up from from what they saw yesterday even though she was still smiling and laughing along with Rose and Martha at something Jack said. Nardole, Rory, 9 and 12 were talking amongst themselves. 11, Missy and 10 were chatting and the master was sitting next to them in silence still getting used to not having the drums. 10 kept sending the master concerned looks but if anyone noticed this they didn’t say anything. 10 was also sitting as close as possible without touching.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After they had finished eating they all settled back down to continue watching the episodes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After everyone had settled down the words ‘fires of Pompeii’ flashed across the screen.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>After fires of Pompeii I’m either going to do <br/>Sleeper<br/>Flatline <br/>Asylum of the Daleks</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Fires of Pompeii</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don’t own doctor who, the BBC dose</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donna instantly saddened as she realised what they were going to watch.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You went to Pompeii?” Amy said and Rory added “let me guess, it was volcano day.” 11 nodded at this and everyone braced them selves for what they assumed would be another sad episode.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Street]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">(The Tardis has parked herself in a small curtained-off alcove. The Doctor and Donna step out into the sunshine. The streets are lined with vendors of various goods.) <br/>DOCTOR: Ancient Rome. Well, not for them, obviously. To all intents and purposes, right now, this is brand new Rome. <br/>DONNA: Oh, my God. it's, it's so Roman. This is fantastic. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Despite the fact that they all knew that this wasn’t Rome and they knew what was going to happen they couldn’t help but smile at Donna’s excitement as they remembered the first time they traveled in time.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>DOCTOR: Ha, ha. <br/>DONNA: I'm here, in Rome. Donna Noble in Rome. This is just weird. I mean, everyone here's dead. <br/>DOCTOR: Well, don't tell them that. <br/>DONNA: Hold on a minute. That sign over there's in English. <br/>(Painted on the side of a barrow is two amphorae for the price of one.) <br/>DONNA: Are you having me on? Are we in Epcot? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Several people laughed slightly at this and Rose said “that would be a pretty impressive” and Donna said “I wouldn’t put it past Nerys.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>DOCTOR: No, no, no, no. That's the Tardis translation circuits. Just makes it look like English. Speech as well. You're talking Latin right now. <br/>DONNA: Seriously? <br/>DOCTOR: Mmm. <br/>DONNA: I just said seriously in Latin. <br/>DOCTOR: Oh, yeah. <br/>DONNA: What if I said something in actual Latin, like veni, vidi, vici? My dad said that when he came back from football. If I said veni, vidi, vici to that lot, what would it sound like? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Never thought about that” 9 said and Donna said “well that’s why you have us.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>DOCTOR: I'm not sure. You have to think of difficult questions, don't you? <br/>DONNA: I'm going to try it. <br/>(Donna goes to a fruit seller.) <br/>STALLHOLDER: Afternoon, sweetheart. What can I get you, my love? <br/>DONNA: Er, veni, vidi, vici. <br/>STALLHOLDER: Huh? Sorry? Me no speak Celtic. No can do, missy. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”You’re not Missy, I’m Missy” Missy said while grinning and a lot of most people rolled their eyes but smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>DONNA: Yeah. <br/>(She walks away.) <br/>DONNA: How's he mean, Celtic? <br/>DOCTOR: Welsh. You sound Welsh. There we are. Learnt something. <br/>(A young woman with a white painted face and wearing a red cloak watches them leave.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why dose she look like me?” Amy asked and 11 said “I don’t know, maybe she’s your ancestor.” Martha then said “but surely this is too far back for you two to look so similar” and 10 said “oh, wibbily wobbly timmy winny reasons.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>DONNA: Don't our clothes look a bit odd? <br/>DOCTOR: Nah. Ancient Rome, anything goes. It's like Soho, but bigger. <br/>DONNA: You've been here before then? <br/>DOCTOR: Mmm. Ages ago. Before you ask, that fire had nothing to do with me. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What did you do?” Jack said and 9 said “it’s a long story.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">DOCTOR: Well, a little bit. But I haven't got the chance to look around properly. Coliseum, Pantheon, Circus Maximus. You'd expect them to be looming by now. Where is everything? Try this way. <br/>(The young woman follows them through the streets until they comie out into a piazza.) <br/>DONNA: Not an expert, but there's seven hills of Rome, aren't there? How come they've only got one? <br/>(One big, bare-headed mountain. Then the ground shakes.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone’s mood instantly dropped as they remembered the episode title.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>MAN: Here we go again. <br/>(The vendors hang onto their stalls as pottery falls and breaks.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why don’t they all get out of there?” Rose asked and 10 said sadly “this was in the days before they knew about volcanoes remember, they didn’t know what was going on.” Rose just said “the earth is still shaking, that is surely enough for people to realise that something bad is going on.” 9 just said “they thought it was a sign from the Gods, that they would hopefully be alright if they prayed to them harder.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>DONNA: Wait a minute. One mountain, with smoke. Which makes this <br/>DOCTOR: Pompeii. We're in Pompeii. And it's volcano day.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Temple]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">(The young woman runs inside, and joins a group of other young woman all dressed and painted in the same fashion. She prostrates herself before the altar.) <br/>SOOTHSAYER: I beg audience with the High Priestess of the Sibylline. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span class="s1">“She even sounds like me” Amy said confused and 11 said “that is wired.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>SPURRINA: The High Priestess cannot be seen. What would you tell her, sister? <br/>SOOTHSAYER: It has come, as foretold in the prophecy. The box. The blue box.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Street]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">(The Doctor and Donna run back to the Tardis, but -) <br/>DONNA: You're kidding. You're not telling me the Tardis has gone. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where could it off gone?” Clara said and 12 said “spoilers.” He liked being able to say that again but everyone else looked annoyed that he could.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>DOCTOR: Okay. <br/>DONNA: Where is it then? <br/>DOCTOR: You told me not to tell you. <br/>DONNA: Oi. Don't get clever in Latin. <br/>DOCTOR: Hold on. <br/>(He goes to the fruit seller.) <br/>DOCTOR: Excuse me. Excuse me. There was a box. Big blue box. Big blue wooden box, just over there. Where's it gone? <br/>STALLHOLDER: Sold it, didn't I? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But it’s mine, not yours” 9 said annoyed and Jack said “Why dose this always happen?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>DOCTOR: But it wasn't yours to sell. <br/>STALLHOLDER: It was on my patch, weren't it? I got fifteen sesterces for it. Lovely jubbly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She is worth so much more then that” 11 said annoyed and the master said “well…” but 10 interrupted him and said “she is priceless.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>DOCTOR: Who'd you sell it to? <br/>STALLHOLDER: Old Caecilius. Look, if you want to argue, why don't you take it out with him? He's on Foss Street. Big villa. Can't miss it. <br/>DOCTOR: Thanks. <br/>(The Doctor leaves and returns.) <br/>DOCTOR: What'd he buy a big blue wooden box for?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Villa]</span>
  <span class="s3"><br/>CAECILIUS: Modern art. Out of the way, that's it. Oh, Rombus, I'm a little bit peckish. Get me some ants in honey, there's a good lad. Ooo, maybe a dormouse? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why dose he look and sound like you?” Clara asked very confused and 12 said “when I regenerated I took on his appearance to remind myself that my primary mission is to save people.” Any then said “wait, so when you regenerate you can make yourself look like people from your past?” 11 then said “yep, my old friend Romanadvoratrelundar looked like Princess Astra after she regenerated.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>(The elderly slave leaves.) <br/>CAECILIUS: What do you think? <br/>(The lady in the blue robe is not impressed.) <br/>METELLA: You call it modern art, I call it a blooming great waste of space. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oi! She is not a waste of space” 9 said annoyed and Rose said “we know.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>CAECILIUS: We're going up in the world, my love. Lucius Dextrus himself is coming to the </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">house this afternoon. What with that and with our Evelina about to be elevated. <br/>(The young lady of the house, Caecilia Evelina, enters.) <br/>EVELINA: Oh, don't go on about it, Dad. <br/>METELLA: If we'd moved to Rome like I said she could've been a Vestal virgin. <br/>(Enter the son and heir, Quintus Caecilius Iucundus.) <br/>QUINTUS: Someone mention Vestal Virgins? <br/>METELLA: Quintus, don't be so rude. You apologise to the Household Gods. <br/>QUINTUS: Get off. <br/>METELLA: Apologise right now. The Gods are always watching. <br/>(There is a ground tremor.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That was really bad timing” Bill said and Jack said “yeah, their going to think it’s the Gods even more now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>CAECILIUS: Positions! <br/>(Everyone runs to grab a precious artefact before it falls.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If this is happening often enough for them to have positions why don’t they get out of there?” Martha asked sadly and 10 said “they think that it’s the Gods’ will and that there is nothing they can do.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>METELLA: There, now you've made the heavens angry. Just say sorry. I tell you, Caecilius, that boy will do no good. <br/>(Quintus goes to the shrine and sprinkles water on the carved plaque.) <br/>QUINTUS: Sorry, Household Gods. <br/>CAECILIUS: So where were you last night? Down the thelopolium, I bet, cavorting with Etruscans and Christians and all sorts. How's your head, sunshine? How's your head! <br/>QUINTUS: All right, Dad. Give us a break. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But it’s a dad’s job to fuss over their children” Jack said and Donna said “it’s still annoying.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>METELLA: You want to smarten yourself up, Quintus, before Lucius Dextrus gets here. Look at your sister. She's giving us status. <br/>QUINTUS: Oh yeah, because it's all about Evelina. <br/>METELLA: She has the gift. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What gift?” Amy asked and 9 said “I guess we’re going to find out soon.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>(An eye tattooed on the back of her left hand.) <br/>METELLA: Be proud of your sister for once. Have you been consuming? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Consuming? Dose she mean eating?” Bill asked and Clara said “hopefully, but probably not.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>EVELINA: Not this morning. <br/>METELLA: Come on sweetheart, practise. It's hot today. The hypocaust is on full blast. <br/>(The women sit by a raised grill.) <br/>METELLA: The mountain God must be happy. Breathe deeply. Remember what the sisterhood said. <br/>EVELINA: Oh, it hurts. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then she should stop it” Rose said and 10 said “I definitely agree with you but she isn’t going to stop it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>METELLA: Oh, my love, is it too hot? <br/>EVELINA: Sometimes in the smoke I see the most terrible things. <br/>METELLA: Like what? <br/>EVELINA: A face. A face of stone. <br/>METELLA: It'll make sense one day. Sister Spurrina promised. The veil will be parted and you'll be a seer. <br/>(Evelina inhales the fumes, and sees a creature of rock with eyes and mouth of fire.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That is definitely an alien” Nardole said and Rory asked “but what is it?” 11 then grinned and said “spoilers.” Nearly everyone groaned at this annoyed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>EVELINA: Who are you?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Street]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">(The Doctor runs into Donna.) <br/>DOCTOR: Ha. I've got it. Foss Street's this way. <br/>DONNA: No. Well, I found this big sort of amphitheatre thing. We can start there. We can gather everyone together. Maybe they've got a great big bell or something we could ring. Have they invented bells yet? <br/>DOCTOR: What do you want a bell for? <br/>DONNA: To warn everyone. Start the evacuation. What time does Vesuvius erupt? When's it due? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can’t!” 9 said and Donna said “I will do what I want.” 9 then said “but it’s a fixed point, saving them would have disastrous consequences on the time line”Donna then said “I don’t care, you will not stop me trying to save them all.” The master then said “for once I actually agree with you doctor, even I would change a fixed point.” 11 and 12 didn’t make eye contact with anyone as they all had flash backs to the time lord victorious but luckily no one noticed this.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>DOCTOR: It's 79AD, twenty third of August, which makes volcano day tomorrow. <br/>DONNA: Plenty of time. We could get everyone out easy. <br/>DOCTOR: Yeah, except we're not going to. <br/>DONNA: But that's what you do. You're the Doctor. You save people.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Normally, But not this time. Doing so would put so many more people in danger.” Martha then said “you could at least save some of them, not just leave them all to die horribly” 9 then said “no I can’t, it’s a fixed point.” Martha then said “saving some of them can’t make that big a difference to the time line” the master just sneered “you’re all just stupid humans, you could never understand.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>DOCTOR: Not this time. Pompeii is a fixed point in history. What happens, happens. There is no stopping it. <br/>DONNA: Says who? <br/>DOCTOR: Says me. <br/>DONNA: What, and you're in charge? <br/>DOCTOR: Tardis, Time Lord, yeah. <br/>DONNA: Donna, human, no. I don't need your permission. I'll tell them myself. <br/>DOCTOR: You stand in the market place announcing the end of the world, they'll just think you're a mad old soothsayer. Now, come on. Tardis. We are getting out of here. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No way, there is no way that any of us would abandon the people of Pompeii” Clara said and Missy said “well have fun dying then.” Amy said desperately “please raggedy man, there’s got to be something you can do.” 11 just said “what’s done is done, there is nothing I can do about that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>DONNA: Well, I might just have something to say about that, Spaceman. <br/>DOCTOR: Oh, I bet you will. <br/>(After they leave, the Soothsayer steps out and covers her face with her palms, tattooed eyes over her own.) <br/>SOOTHSAYER: The tall one, he calls us mad.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That can’t be good” Jack said trying to move the conversation away from Pompeii, as much as he hated it he agreed with the time lords that there was nothing they could do because of his time agent training.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Temple]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">(Spurrina has also covered her eyes.) <br/>SPURRINA: Then he is a stranger to Pompeii. Soon he will learn. <br/>THALINA: We have found it, Sister Spurrina, in the thirteenth book of the Sibylline Oracles. The blue box. A temple made of wood. And yet the Sybil foretold that the box would appear at the time of storms, and fire, and betrayal.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Completely by coincidence” 12 said and Bill said “Maybe it’s not, maybe it’s a sign that you’re supposed to save Pompeii.” 12 just said “how many times do I have to tell you, there’s nothing I can do.” Amy just said “no matter how many times you tell us we will never give up.” The master just said “you see why I hate humans now?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>HIGH PRIESTESS [OC]: Sisters. <br/>(They go to a curtained area behind the altar.) <br/>SPURRINA: Reverend Mother, you should sleep. <br/>HIGH PRIESTESS [OC]: The Sibylline Oracles are wrong. <br/>SPURRINA: But we have venerated her words for generations. <br/>HIGH PRIESTESS [OC]: This is a new age. Heed my words. I predict a future of prosperity and might. An endless empire of Pompeii, reaching out from this city to topple Rome itself and encompass the whole, wide world. If the Disciples of the Blue Box defy this prophecy, their blood will run across the temple floor. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That is one thing I can and will stop” 9 said but the master said “do you have to?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>(The ground shakes.) <br/>SPURRINA: The gods approve.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Villa]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">CAECILIUS: Positions! <br/>(The Doctor catches the marble bust first.) <br/>DOCTOR: Whoa! There you go. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That was lucky” Rory said and everyone agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>CAECILIUS: Thank you, kind sir. I'm afraid business is closed for the day. I'm expecting a visitor. <br/>DOCTOR: But that's me, I'm a visitor. Hello. <br/>CAECILIUS: Who are you? <br/>DOCTOR: I am Spartacus. <br/>DONNA: And so am I. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Despite themselves most people laughed slightly at this. “Did you get that from Spartacus?” Bill asked and 12 asked “from what?” And Donna said “oh yeah, I didn’t realise that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>CAECILIUS: Mister and Mrs Spartacus. <br/>DOCTOR: Oh no, no, no. We're not, we're not married. <br/>DONNA: We're not together. <br/>CAECILIUS: Oh, then brother and sister? Yes, of course. You look very much alike. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We do not look alike” 10 said but Donna shrugged and said “it’s better then being called a married couple.” 10 then said “yeah, that’s happened a surprising number of times.” Donna then said “it’s especially wired now since you clearly love him, no matter how much of a jackass he is.” Both 10 and the master said looked shocked and said “what!” In unison. The master then said “I absolutely hate him.” Jack just said “you’re not falling anyone you know.” Both 10 and the master looked incredibly embarrassed now which made everyone smile a little even if some of them felt really jealous inside. “I wish I could kill all of you right now” The master muttered but this didn’t wipe the smirk of anyone’s face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>DOCTOR + DONNA: Really? <br/>CAECILIUS: I'm sorry, but I'm not open for trade. <br/>DOCTOR: And that trade would be? <br/>CAECILIUS: Marble. Lopus Caecilius. Mining, polishing and design thereof. If you want marble, I'm your man. <br/>DOCTOR: That's good. That's good, because I'm the marble inspector. <br/>(The Doctor flashes his psychic paper.) <br/>METELLA: By the gods of commerce, an inspection. I'm sorry, sir. I do apologise for my son. <br/>(Metella pours away Quintus' goblet of wine.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s not very nice” Missy said and several people smiled at that.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>QUINTUS: Oi. <br/>CAECILIUS: And this is my good wife, Metella. I must confess, we're not prepared for a <br/>DOCTOR: Nothing to worry about. I'm, I'm sure you've nothing to hide. Although, frankly, that object looks rather like wood to me. <br/>METELLA: I told you to get rid of it. <br/>CAECILIUS: I only bought it today. <br/>DOCTOR: Ah, well. Caveat emptor. <br/>CAECILIUS: Oh, you're Celtic. There's lovely. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why dose everyone think we’re Celtic?” Donna said and 10 said still slightly embarrassed “I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>DOCTOR: I'm sure it's fine, but I might have to take it off your hands for a proper inspection. <br/>DONNA: Although while we're here, wouldn't you recommend a holiday, Spartacus? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, we don’t” 9 said annoyed and Amy said “please doctor, one family can’t make any difference.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>DOCTOR: Don't know what you mean, Spartacus. <br/>DONNA: Oh, this lovely family. Mother and father and son. Don't you think they should get out of town? <br/>CAECILIUS: Why should we do that? <br/>DONNA: Well, the volcano, for starters. <br/>CAECILIUS: What? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They don’t know what a volcano is?” Bill asked and 12 said “one of the reasons their not panicking much.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>DONNA: Volcano. <br/>CAECILIUS: What ano? <br/>DONNA: That great big volcano right on your doorstep. <br/>DOCTOR: Oh, Spartacus, for shame. We haven't even greeted the household gods yet. <br/>(He takes her aside to explain.) <br/>DOCTOR: They don't know what it is. Vesuvius is just a mountain to them. The top hasn't blown off yet. The Romans haven't even got a word for volcano. Not until tomorrow. <br/>DONNA: Oh, great, they can learn a new word as they die. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All the doctors looked guilty but 11 said “there is nothing we can do.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>DOCTOR: Donna, stop it. <br/>DONNA: Listen, I don't know what sort of kids you've been flying round with in outer space, but you're not telling me to shut up. That boy, how old is he, sixteen? And tomorrow he burns to death. <br/>DOCTOR: And that's my fault? <br/>DONNA: Right now, yes. <br/>ROMBUS: Announcing Lucius Petrus Dextrus, Chief Augur of the City Government. <br/>(A middle aged man wearing a cloak over the right half of his body enters.) <br/>CAECILIUS: Lucius. My pleasure, as always. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“</span>
  <span class="s1">I doubt that” the master said and 12 said “yeah, he was very annoying.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>METELLA: Quintus, stand up. <br/>CAECILIUS: A rare and great honour, sir, for you to come to my house. <br/>(Caecilius holds out his hand, but Lucius does not take it.) <br/>LUCIUS: The birds are flying north, and the wind is in the west. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” Rose said confused and Amy said “I have no idea.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>CAECILIUS: Quite. Absolutely. That's good, is it? <br/>LUCIUS: Only the grain of wheat knows where it will grow. <br/>CAECILIUS: There now, Metella. Have you ever heard such wisdom? <br/>METELLA: Never. It's an honour. <br/>CAECILIUS: Pardon me, sir. I have guests. This is Spartacus and, er, Spartacus. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Most people laughed a tiny bit at this.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>LUCIUS: A name is but a cloud upon a summer wind. <br/>DOCTOR: But the wind is felt most keenly in the dark. <br/>LUCIUS: Ah. But what is the dark, other than an omen of the sun? <br/>DOCTOR: I concede that every sun must set. <br/>LUCIUS: Ha. <br/>DOCTOR: And yet the son of the father must also rise. <br/>LUCIUS: Damn. Very clever, sir. Evidently, a man of learning. <br/>DOCTOR: Oh, yes. But don't mind me. Don't want to disturb the status quo. <br/>CAECILIUS: He's Celtic. <br/>DOCTOR: We'll be off in a minute. <br/>DONNA: I'm not going. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes you will” 9 said But Donna said “don’t tell me what to do spaceman.” 9 just said “this is not up for debate, I will not stand back and watch you get yourself killed.” Donna just retorted with “what about the thousands of innocent people living in Pompeii, they don’t matter do they?” 9 just said “they do matter, but I can’t save them, I can save you however.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>CAECILIUS: It's ready, sir. <br/>DOCTOR: You've got to. <br/>DONNA: Well, I'm not. <br/>CAECILIUS: The moment of revelation. And here it is. <br/>(As the Doctor takes Donna to the Tardis, he looks back to see a stone tile carved as a circuit board has just been unveiled.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How is that possible? That is way to advanced” The master said and “if you’re as smart as you claim, you can work it out for yourself.” The master then glared at 10 but what Donna had said was still ringing in his ears but he was furiously denying it, reminding himself about what happened last time he allowed himself to fall victim to his emotions.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>CAECILIUS: Exactly as you specified. It pleases you, sir? <br/>LUCIUS: As the rain pleases the soil. <br/>DOCTOR: Oh, now that's different. Who designed that, then? <br/>CAECILIUS: My Lord Lucius was very specific. <br/>DOCTOR: Where'd you get the pattern? <br/>LUCIUS: On the rain and mist and wind. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lier” Donna muttered and Clara said “Yeah, there is no way that he designed that himself unless he is either a time traveler or an alien in disguise.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>DONNA: But that looks like a circuit. <br/>DOCTOR: Made of stone. <br/>DONNA: Do you mean you just dreamt that thing up? <br/>LUCIUS: That is my job, as City Augur. <br/>DONNA: What's that, then, like the mayor? <br/>DOCTOR: Oh, ha. You must excuse my friend, she's from Barcelona. No, but this is an age of superstition. Of official superstition. The Augur is paid by the city to tell the future. The wind will blow from the west? That's the equivalent of ten o'clock news. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s all just stupid superstition” The master said and 11 said “not this time.” Missy then said “it’s not possible to predict the future, you should know that doctor.” 12 just said “and you should know that nothing is impossible.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>(Evelina enters the room, swaying and pale.) <br/>EVELINA: They're laughing at us. Those two, they use words like tricksters. They're mocking us. <br/>DOCTOR: No, no, I'm not. I meant no offence. <br/>METELLA: I'm sorry. My daughter's been consuming the vapours. <br/>QUINTUS: Oh for gods, Mother. What have you been doing to her? <br/>CAECILIUS: Not now, Quintus. <br/>QUINTUS: Yeah, but she's sick. Just look at her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“</span>
  <span class="s1">Listen to him, he’s acting more like her parent then you” Martha said and everyone agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>LUCIUS: I gather I have a rival in this household. Another with the gift. <br/>METELLA: Oh, she's been promised to the Sibylline Sisterhood. They say she has remarkable visions. <br/>LUCIUS: The prophecies of women are limited and dull. Only the menfolk have the capacity for true perception. <br/>DONNA: I'll tell you where the wind's blowing right now, mate. <br/>(A small tremor.) <br/>LUCIUS: The Mountain God marks your words. I'd be careful, if I were you. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t tell me to be careful mister” Donna said and 10 said “I don’t think it’s possible for any of you to be careful.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>DOCTOR: Consuming the vapours, you say? <br/>EVELINA: They give me strength. <br/>DOCTOR: It doesn't look like it to me. <br/>EVELINA: Is that your opinion as a doctor? <br/>DOCTOR: I beg your pardon? <br/>EVELINA: Doctor. That's your name. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How did she know that?” 9 asked and Rory said “I guess she dose have the gift.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>DOCTOR: How did you know that? <br/>EVELINA: And you. You call yourself Noble. <br/>METELLA: Now then, Evelina. Don't be rude. <br/>DOCTOR: No, no, no, no. Let her talk. <br/>EVELINA: You both come from so far away. <br/>LUCIUS: The female soothsayer is inclined to invent all sorts of vagaries. <br/>DOCTOR: Oh, not this time, Lucius. No, I reckon you've been out-soothsayed. <br/>LUCIUS: Is that so, man from Gallifrey? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Almost everyone’s eyes widened in shock and Amy said “okay, she definitely know that.” 9 then said “no kidding.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>DOCTOR: What? <br/>LUCIUS: The strangest of images. Your home is lost in fire, is it not? <br/>DONNA: Doctor, what are they doing? <br/>LUCIUS: And you, daughter of London. <br/>DONNA: How does he know that? <br/>LUCIUS: This is the gift of Pompeii. Every single oracle tells the truth. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not possible” Missy said and Rose said “I’d say that the evidence says that it is.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>DONNA: That's impossible. <br/>LUCIUS: Doctor, she is returning. <br/>DOCTOR: Who is? Who's she? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Still don’t understand that” 10 said but 11 and 12’s eyes widened as they realised who they were referring to.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>LUCIUS: And you, daughter of London. There is something on your back. <br/>DONNA: What's that mean? <br/>EVELINA: Even the word Doctor is false. Your real name is hidden. It burns in the stars, in the Cascade of Medusa herself. You are a Lord, sir. A Lord of Time. <br/>(Evelina faints.) <br/>METELLA: Evelina!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Evelina's room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">(A cool, shady place.) <br/>METELLA: She didn't mean to be rude. She's ever such a good girl. But when the gods speak through her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, I don’t mind it” 11 said and and the master said “you sure?” 10 then said “well, maybe a bit.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>DONNA: What's wrong with her arm? <br/>METELLA: An irritation of the skin. She never complains, bless her. We bathe it in olive oil every night. <br/>DONNA: What is it? <br/>METELLA: Evelina said you'd come from far away. Please, have you ever seen anything like it? <br/>(Donna strokes the dark rash on Evelina's forearm.) <br/>DONNA: It's stone.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s horrible” Bill said and everyone agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Villa]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">(The Doctor removes the hypocaust grill.) <br/>DOCTOR: Different sort of hypocaust? <br/>CAECILIUS: Oh, yes. We're very advanced in Pompeii. In Rome, they're still using the old wood-burning furnaces, but we've got hot springs, leading from Vesuvius itself. <br/>DOCTOR: Who thought of that? <br/>CAECILIUS: The soothsayers, after the great earthquake, seventeen years ago. An awful lot of damage. But we rebuilt. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There was an earthquake and they didn’t move?” Donna said and 12 said “San Francisco. You humans never learn.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>DOCTOR: Didn't you think of moving away? Oh no, then again, San Francisco. <br/>CAECILIUS: That's a new restaurant in Naples, isn't it? <br/>DOCTOR: What's that noise? <br/>CAECILIUS: Don't know. Happens all the time. They say the gods of the Underworld are stirring. <br/>DOCTOR: But after the earthquake, let me guess. Is that when the soothsayers started making sense? <br/>CAECILIUS: Oh, yes, very much so. I mean, they'd always been, shall we say, imprecise? But then the soothsayers, the augurs, the haruspex, all of them, they saw the truth again and again. It's quite amazing. They can predict crops and rainfall with absolute precision. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And no one finds that even the slightest bit strange?” Clara and 11 said “no, they think it’s all a gift from their Gods.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>DOCTOR: Haven't they said anything about tomorrow? <br/>CAECILIUS: No. Why, should they? Why do you ask? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because you need to get out of there!” Martha said and 9 said “no, how many times do I need to tell you! It’s a fixed point.” Martha then said “I don’t care.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>DOCTOR: No, no. No reason. I'm just asking. But the soothsayers, they all consume the vapours, yeah? <br/>CAECILIUS: That's how they see. <br/>DOCTOR: Ipso facto. <br/>CAECILIUS: Look you. <br/>DOCTOR: They're all consuming this. <br/>CAECILIUS: Dust. <br/>DOCTOR: Tiny particles of rock. They're breathing in Vesuvius. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That cannot be good for them” Rory said and Missy said “obviously, she’s turning to stone.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">(The Doctor goes to where Quintus is reclining on a couch, drinking.) <br/>DOCTOR: Quintus, me old son. This Lucius Petrus Dextrus. Where does he live? <br/>QUINTUS: It's nothing to do with me. <br/>DOCTOR: Let me try again. This Lucius Petrus Dextrus. <br/>(The Doctor produces a coin from behind Quintus' ear.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And I thought you were above doing things like bribery” the master said and 10 frowned at him and said “I was in a hurry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>DOCTOR: Where does he live?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Street]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">(Night has fallen. Quintus holds a burning torch as he leads the Doctor through Pompeii.) <br/>QUINTUS: Don't tell my Dad. <br/>(The Doctor jumps up to a window and opens the shutters.) <br/>DOCTOR: Only if you don't tell mine. (He goes inside then leans out.) <br/>DOCTOR: Pass me that torch.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Lucius' villa]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">(The hypocaust is glowing red with heat. Quintus enters as the Doctor looks around, then takes down a curtain to reveal a wall of different design marble tiles.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That is definitely not good” Nardole said and everyone became nervous as Amy said “what is he going to use that for?” And 11 said “spoilers” and everyone groaned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>QUINTUS: The liar. He told my father it was the only one. <br/>DOCTOR: Well, plenty of marble merchants in this town. Tell them all the same thing, get all the components from different places, so no one can see what you're building. <br/>QUINTUS: Which is what? <br/>LUCIUS: The future, Doctor. We are building the future, as dictated by the gods.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Evelina's room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">(Evelina has recovered, and is laughing as Donna puts on a purple robe and shawl.) <br/>DONNA: You're not supposed to laugh. Thanks for that. What do you think? The Goddess Venus. <br/>EVELINA: Oh, that's sacrilege. <br/>DONNA: Nice to see you laugh, though. What do you do in old Pompeii, then, girls your age? You got mates? Do you go hanging about round the shops? TK Maximus? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A lot of people laughed at this and everyone else grinned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>EVELINA: I am promised to the Sisterhood for the rest of my life. <br/>DONNA: Do you get any choice in that? <br/>EVELINA: It's not my decision. The Sisters chose for me. I have the gift of sight. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“</span>
  <span class="s1">But that’s horrible, she should be able to chose what she wants to do.” Bill said and 12 said “I 100% agree with you but that’s just how things were back then, and still are in some cases.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>DONNA: Then what can you see happening tomorrow? <br/>EVELINA: Is tomorrow special? <br/>DONNA: You tell me. What do you see? <br/>EVELINA: The sun will rise, the sun will set. Nothing special at all. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone looked down in despair at this as Clara said “please, take another look.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>DONNA: Look, don't tell the Doctor I said anything because he'll kill me, but I've got a prophecy too. <br/>(Evelina covers her eyes.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Temple]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">DONNA [OC]: Evelina, I'm sorry, but you've got to hear me out. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How is that possible?” Amy asked and the master sarcastically said “magic.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>SPURRINA: Sisters. <br/>DONNA [OC]: Evelina, can you hear me? Listen.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Evelina's room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">EVELINA: There is only one prophecy. <br/>DONNA: But everything I'm about to say to you is true, I swear. Just listen to me. Tomorrow, that mountain is going to explode. Evelina, please listen. The air is going to fill with ash and rocks, tons and tons of it, and this whole town is going to get buried. <br/>EVELINA: That's not true. <br/>DONNA: I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, but everyone's going to die.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Temple]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">SPURRINA: A new prophecy. <br/>THALINA: Impossible. There is only one.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Evelina's room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">DONNA: Even if you don't believe me, just tell your family to get out of town. Just for one day. Just for tomorrow. But you've got to get out. You've got to leave Pompeii. <br/>EVELINA: This is false prophecy.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No it’s not, please listen to her” Martha said desperately and most people nodded along with her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Temple]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">SPURRINA: The noble woman. She spoke of a new prophecy. The fall of Pompeii. <br/>HIGH PRIESTESS [OC]: Pompeii will last forever. <br/>SPURRINA: Then what must we do? <br/>HIGH PRIESTESS [OC]: The false prophet must die. Sacrifice her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No!” Several people cried out but Donna said “I’m fine guys.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Lucius' villa]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">(The Doctor is rearranging the circuit boards.) <br/>DOCTOR: Put this one there. This one there. Er, keep that one upside down, and what you got? <br/>LUCIUS: Enlighten me. <br/>DOCTOR: What, the soothsayer doesn't know? <br/>LUCIUS: The seed may float on the breeze in any direction. <br/>DOCTOR: Yeah, I knew you were going to say that. But it's an energy converter. <br/>LUCIUS: An energy converter of what? <br/>DOCTOR: I don't know. Isn't that brilliant? I love not knowing. Keeps me on my toes. It must be awful being a prophet, waking up every morning, is it raining? Yes, it is, I said so. Takes all the fun out of life. But who designed this, Lucius, hmm? Who gave you these instructions? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You seriously think he’s gonna tell you?” Jack said and 11 “always ask, who knows, one day they might tell me, that would be incredibly useful.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>LUCIUS: I think you've babbled enough. <br/>DOCTOR: Lucius, really, tell me. Honestly, I'm on your side. I can help. <br/>LUCIUS: You insult the gods. There can be only one sentence. At arms. <br/>(The guards draw their short swords.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not good” Rory said as everyone tensed slightly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>DOCTOR: Oh, morituri te salutant. <br/>LUCIUS: Celtic prayers won't help you now. <br/>QUINTUS: But it was him, sir. He made me do it. Mister Dextrus, please don't. <br/>DOCTOR: Come on now, Quintus, dignity in death. I respect your victory, Lucius. Shake on it? Come on. Dying man's wish? <br/>(The Doctor grabs at Lucius' right arm beneath the clock and pulls. There is a breaking sound.) <br/>LUCIUS: Argh. <br/>(The Doctor is holding a stone hand and forearm.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my God” Amy said and Bill said “he’s also turning to stone.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>QUINTUS: But he's <br/>DOCTOR: Show me. <br/>(Lucius throws back the cloak. His entire right side has calcified.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is that what’ll happen to Evelina?” Rose asked and 9 said “if we don’t stop it it’ll continue spreading and potentially get even worse.” Everyone who didn’t know how this episode ended looked down in despair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>LUCIUS: The work of the gods. <br/>QUINTUS: He's stone. <br/>DOCTOR: Armless enough, though. Whoops. <br/>(The Doctor throws the arm back to Lucius.) <br/>DOCTOR: Quintus! <br/>(Quintus throws the torch at a guard as the Doctor sonics the circuit boards, then they make their escape through the window.) <br/>LUCIUS: The carvings.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Street]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">DOCTOR: Run!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Lucius' villa]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">LUCIUS: My carvings! The work is unbroken. Oh, Lord of the Mountain, I beseech you. This man would prevent the rise of Pompeii. Lord, I beg of you, show yourself. Show yourself. <br/>(He sees the same stone and flame creature as Evelina did earlier.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That thing is both terrifying and awesome” Jack said and Donna said “I’d say more terrifying, especially in person.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Street]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">DOCTOR: No sign of them. Nice little bit of allons-y. I think we're all right. <br/>QUINTUS: But his arm, Doctor. Is that what's happening to Evelina? <br/>(Rumble. A dog starts barking.) <br/>DOCTOR: What was that? <br/>(Rumble.) <br/>QUINTUS: The mountain? <br/>(The rumbles are rhythmical.) <br/>DOCTOR: No, it's closer. <br/>(Things start falling over as the ground shakes.) <br/>DOCTOR: Footsteps. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That things coming to you” Clara said and 10 said “well, sort off.” Nearly everyone tensed and leaned forward slightly in fear for everyone on screen.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>QUINTUS: It can't be. <br/>DOCTOR: Footsteps underground. <br/>QUINTUS: What is it? What is it? <br/>(They run again. The grills blow of hypocaust vents as they pass.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Villa]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">METELLA: What is it? What's that noise? <br/>CAECILIUS: Doesn't sound like Vesuvius. <br/>DOCTOR: Caecilius? All of you, get out. <br/>DONNA: Doctor, what is it? <br/>DOCTOR: I think we're being followed. <br/>(The hypocaust grill flies off.) <br/>DOCTOR: Just get out! <br/>(Instead, they stand and stare as the floor around the hypocaust cracks, and the stone and fire creature appears. As it stands, it nearly touches the ceiling.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s smaller then I thought it would be” Jack said and Rose added “It’s still pretty big.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>EVELINA: The gods are with us. <br/>DOCTOR: Water. We need water. Quintus. All of you, get water. Donna! <br/>ROMBUS: Blessed are we to see the gods. <br/>(The creature breathes on him, burning him to ash instantly.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone saddened at this but they quickly got engrossed in the action again even if they felt guilty about it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>DOCTOR: Talk to me. That's all I want. Talk to me. Just tell me you are. Don't hurt these people. <br/>(Donna is returning with a bucket of water when the Sisterhood grab her. Evelina sees them.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This just keeps getting worse and worse” Martha said and Missy said “well what did you expect? We’ve watched quite a few of these now and that always happens.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>DOCTOR: Talk to me. I'm the Doctor. Just tell me who you are. <br/>(Quintus and a slave return with buckets, scoop water from the fish pond and throw it on the creature. Its fire goes out, it solidifies then cracks and crumbles to the floor.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes” several people cheered and Clara said “but what about Donna?” Donna then said “oh, I’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>CAECILIUS: What was it? <br/>DOCTOR: Carapace of stone, held together by internal magma. Not too difficult to stop, but I reckon that's just the foot soldier. <br/>METELLA: Doctor, or whatever your name is, you bring bad luck on this house. <br/>DOCTOR: I thought your son was brilliant. Aren't you going to thank him? (sotto) Still, if there are aliens at work in Pompeii, it's a good thing we stayed. Donna? Donna? Donna!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Took you long enough” Donna said and 10 said “well I was a bit busy.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Temple]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">DONNA: You have got to be kidding me. <br/>(Donna is tied to the altar, and Spurrina is standing over her with a knife.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone leaned forward nervously even though they knew Donna would be fine.</span>
  <span class="s3"><br/>SPURRINA: The false prophet will surrender both her blood and her breath. <br/>DONNA: I'll surrender you in a minute. Don't you dare. <br/>SPURRINA: You will be silent. <br/>DONNA: Listen, sister, you might have eyes on the back of your hands, but you'll have eyes in the back of your head by the time I've finished with you. Let me go! <br/>SPURRINA: This prattling voice will cease forever. <br/>(Promises, promises. Spurrina raises the blade.) <br/>DOCTOR: Oh, that'll be the day. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A small smile of relief broke out across most people’s faces as the doctor arrived.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>SPURRINA: No man is allowed to enter the Temple of Sibyl. <br/>DOCTOR: Well, that's all right. Just us girls. Do you know, I met the Sibyl once. Yeah, hell of a woman. Blimey, she could dance the Tarantella. Nice teeth. Truth be told, I think she had a bit of a thing for me. I said it would never last. She said, I know. Well, she would. You all right there? <br/>DONNA: Oh, never better. <br/>DOCTOR: I like the toga. <br/>DONNA: Thank you. And the ropes? <br/>DOCTOR: Yeah, not so much. <br/>(He uses the sonic screwdriver to cut them and free Donna.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How come your screwdriver can do that but it do wood?” The master asked and 10 said “because. Well. Um. I don’t know, it just can’t do wood.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>SPURRINA: What magic is this? <br/>DOCTOR: Let me tell you about the Sibyl, the founder of this religion. She would be ashamed of you. All her wisdom and insight turned sour. Is that how you spread the word, hey? On the blade of a knife? <br/>SPURRINA: Yes, a knife that now welcomes you. <br/>HIGH PRIESTESS [OC]: Show me this man. <br/>SPURRINA: High Priestess, the stranger would defile us. <br/>HIGH PRIESTESS [OC]: Let me see. This one is different. He carries starlight in his wake. <br/>DOCTOR: Oh, very perceptive. Where do these words of wisdom come from? <br/>HIGH PRIESTESS [OC]: The gods whisper to me. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No such thing, what are those volcanic creatures?” The master said and 9 said “to them they would seem like Gods, keep up master.” The master glared at him but didn’t say any more.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>DOCTOR: They've done far more than that. Might I beg audience? Look upon the High Priestess? <br/>(Two Sisters draw the veil aside to reveal that the High Priestess is living stone.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Several people gasped and Rory asked “how is she still alive?” Martha then said “I don’t know but that must be so painful.” 11 nodded and said “yeah, it would be.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>DONNA: Oh, my God. What's happened to you? <br/>HIGH PRIESTESS: The heavens have blessed me. <br/>DOCTOR: If I might? <br/>(She holds out her hand for him to touch.) <br/>DOCTOR: Does it hurt? <br/>HIGH PRIESTESS: It is necessary. <br/>DOCTOR: Who told you that? <br/>HIGH PRIESTESS: The voices. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well don’t listen to them then” Rose said and nearly everyone nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>DONNA: Is that what's going to happen to Evelina? Is this what's going to happen to all of you? <br/>(Spurrina shows Donna her stone forearm.) <br/>SPURRINA: The blessings are manifold. <br/>DONNA: They're stone. <br/>DOCTOR: Exactly. The people of Pompeii are turning to stone before the volcano erupts. But why? <br/>HIGH PRIESTESS: This word, this image in your mind. This volcano. What is that? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A warning, that you need to get out of there” Bill said and by this point all the time lords had given up telling them that that was impossible.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>DOCTOR: More to the point, why don't you know about it? Who are you? <br/>HIGH PRIESTESS: High Priestess of the Sibylline. <br/>DOCTOR: No, no, no, no. I'm talking to the creature inside you. The thing that's seeding itself into a human body, in the dust, in the lungs, taking over the flesh and turning it into, what? <br/>HIGH PRIESTESS: Your knowledge is impossible. <br/>DOCTOR: Oh, but you can read my mind. You know it's not. I demand you tell me who you are. <br/>(The High Priestess speaks with two voices, her own and one deeper, which takes over.) <br/>HIGH PRIESTESS: We are awakening. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, but who are you?” Missy asked impatiently and Nardole said “it would be nice if you told us. Make defeating you a lot easier.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>SPURRINA: The voice of the gods. <br/>SISTERS: Words of wisdom, words of power. Words of wisdom, words of power. Words of wisdom <br/>DOCTOR: Name yourself. Planet of origin. Galactic coordinates. Species designation according to the universal ratification of the Shadow Proclamation. <br/>HIGH PRIESTESS: We are rising. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not helpful” Rory muttered and everyone agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>DOCTOR: Tell me your name! <br/>HIGH PRIESTESS: Pyrovile. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“</span>
  <span class="s1">Didn’t Pyrovillia vanish?” The master asked and 10 said “yeah, still haven’t worked that one out yet.” He then frowned before saying “that seems to be happening a lot lately.” 11 then said “yeah, you’ll work out what’s going on soon.” 9 then said “can’t you just tell us.” 12 shrugged before saying “Okay, it’s Davros.” 10 put his head in his hands and said “oh, you’ve got to be kidding me.” Donna then asked “who’s Davros?” 9 then said “he was the creator of the Daleks, he’s also supposed to be dead.” 11 just said “I don’t think it’s possible for him to die” He then looked over at the master and said “you too, you always somehow come back.” The master then said “yeah, but you’d rather fight me then stinking Davros.” 10 just shrugged and said “Maybe.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>SISTERS: Pyrovile. Pyrovile. Pyrovile. <br/>DONNA: What's a Pyrovile? <br/>DOCTOR: Well, that's a Pyrovile, growing inside her. She's a halfway stage. <br/>DONNA: What, and that turns into? <br/>DOCTOR: That thing in the villa. That was an adult Pyrovile. <br/>HIGH PRIESTESS: And the breath of a Pyrovile will incinerate you, Doctor. <br/>(The Doctor produces a yellow plastic water pistol.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone smiled at how goofy that seemed and the master teased “I thought the great doctor didn’t use guns.” 10 just said “I don’t, that is a water pistol, completely not deadly.” The master just said “it is to the pyrovile.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>DOCTOR: I warn you, I'm armed. Donna, get that grill open. <br/>DONNA: What for? <br/>DOCTOR: Just. What are the Pyrovile doing here? <br/>HIGH PRIESTESS: We fell from the heavens. We fell so far and so fast, we were rendered into dust. <br/>DOCTOR: Right, creatures of stone shattered on impact. When was that, seventeen years ago? <br/>HIGH PRIESTESS: We have slept beneath for thousands of years. <br/>DOCTOR: Okay, so seventeen years ago woke you up, and now you're using human bodies to reconstitute yourselves. But why the psychic powers? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">HIGH PRIESTESS: We opened their minds and found such gifts. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That doesn’t answer my question, they may be a little physic but no where near the level that they are.” 9 said and everyone nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>DOCTOR: Okay, that's fine. So you force yourself inside a human brain, use the latent psychic talent to bond. I get that, I get that, yeah. But seeing the future? That is way beyond psychic. You can see through time. Where does the gift of prophecy come from? <br/>DONNA: Got it. <br/>DOCTOR: Now get down. <br/>DONNA: What, down there? <br/>DOCTOR: Yes, down there. Why can't this lot predict a volcano? Why is it being hidden? <br/>SPURRINA: Sisters, I see into his mind. The weapon is harmless. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“See” 10 said and the master said “maybe to them, but it would hurt the full pyrovile.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>DOCTOR: Yeah, but it's got to sting. <br/>(He squirts the water at the High Priestess. Yes, it does hurt her.) <br/>DOCTOR: Get down there!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Hypocaust]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">(Donna and the Doctor go down into the Hypocaust while the Sisters help their Priestess.) <br/>DONNA: You fought her off with a water pistol. I bloody love you. <br/>DOCTOR: This way. <br/>DONNA: Where are we going now? <br/>DOCTOR: Into the volcano. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Isn’t that really dangerous?” Rose asked and 10 grinned and said “oh yes.” Rose smiled back and said “okay, you two be careful.” 10 continued to grin and said “oh you know me. Always the most careful.” A lot of people rolled their eyes at this but they also grinned slightly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>DONNA: No way. <br/>DOCTOR: Yes, way. Appian way.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Temple]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">HIGH PRIESTESS: The stranger would threaten our great endeavour. The time has come. The prophecy must advance.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Lucius' villa]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">LUCIUS: The prophecy must advance. Thy will be done. Summon the Cult of Vulcan. <br/>SLAVE: Yes, sir. <br/>LUCIUS: We must go to the mountain. Vesuvius awaits.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, don’t” Amy said and 9 said “why do the bad guys always have to follow me?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Villa]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">(Caecilius blows out the candles as the sky brightens.) <br/>CAECILIUS: Sunrise, my love. A new day. Even the longest night must end. <br/>QUINTUS: The mountain's worse than ever. <br/>METELLA: We killed a messenger of the gods in our own house. Sweetheart, can you see? Tell us. What's going to happen? <br/>QUINTUS: Just leave her alone. <br/>EVELINA: I can see. <br/>METELLA: What is it? <br/>EVELINA: A choice. Someone must make a choice. The most terrible choice.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">10, 11, 12 and Donna all looked incredibly guilty at this while everyone else wondered what the choice was.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Hypocaust]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">DONNA: But if it's aliens setting off the volcano, doesn't that make it all right for you to stop it? <br/>DOCTOR: Still part of history. <br/>DONNA: But I'm history to you. You saved me in 2008. You saved us all. Why is that different? <br/>DOCTOR: Some things are fixed, some things are in flux. Pompeii is fixed. <br/>DONNA: How do you know which is which? <br/>DOCTOR: Because that's how I see the universe. Every waking second, I can see what is, what was, what could be, what must not. That's the burden of a Time Lord, Donna. And I'm the only one left. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No you’re not” Missy said and 12 said “I was at that point because you got yourself shot and refused to regenerate.” The master then said “really, I’ll bare that in mind.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>DONNA: How many people died? <br/>DOCTOR: Stop it. <br/>DONNA: Doctor, how many people died? <br/>DOCTOR: Twenty thousand. <br/>DONNA: Is that what you can see, Doctor? All twenty thousand? And you think that's all right, do you? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not alright, but it’s unavoidable” 9 said but Bill said “there’s got to be something you can do.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>(Something roars.) <br/>DOCTOR: They know we're here. Come on.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Mountainside]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">(Lucius leads a group of black-cloaked men, who are carrying the circuit boards, to a cave opening.) <br/>LUCIUS: O mighty Vesuvius, accept these offerings, in Vulcan's design, and show unto us, I beseech you, the gods of the Underworld. <br/>(A giant Pyrovile comes out.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now that is big” Jack said and everyone agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Cavern]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">(The Doctor and Donna arrive at a large space populated by Pyroviles.) <br/>DOCTOR: It's the heart of Vesuvius. We're right inside the mountain. <br/>DONNA: There's tons of them. <br/>DOCTOR: What's that thing? <br/>(He uses a monocular to look at some distant construct.) <br/>DONNA: Oh, you better hurry up and think of something. Rocky fall's on its way. <br/>DOCTOR: That's how they arrived. Or what's left of it. Escape pod? Prison ship? Gene bank? <br/>DONNA: But why do they need a volcano? Maybe it erupts, and they launch themselves back into space or something? <br/>DOCTOR: Oh, it's worse than that. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How is that possible?” Martha said and 11 said sadly “it’s always possible for things to get worse.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>DONNA: How could it be worse? Doctor, it's getting closer. <br/>(Lucius is on a ridge at the other side of the cavern.) <br/>LUCIUS: Heathens defile us. They would desecrate your temple, my lord gods. <br/>DOCTOR: Come on. <br/>DONNA: We can't go in. <br/>DOCTOR: Well, we can't go back. <br/>LUCIUS: Crush them. Burn them. <br/>(A Pyrovile rears up in front of them, so the Doctor extinguishes it with his water pistol. They run to the escape pod.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“See, it is dangerous to them” the master said and 10 muttered “shut up.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>LUCIUS: There is nowhere to run, Doctor, and daughter of London. <br/>DOCTOR: Now then, Lucius. My lords Pyrovillian, don't get yourselves in a lather. In a lava? No? No. But if I might beg the wisdom of the gods before we perish. Once this new race of creatures is complete, then what? <br/>LUCIUS: My masters will follow the example of Rome itself. An almighty empire, bestriding the whole of civilisation. <br/>DONNA: But if you've crashed, and you've got all this technology, why don't you just go home? <br/>LUCIUS: The Heaven of Pyrovillia is gone. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did Davros destroy it or just move it?” 9 asked and 12 said “he moved it, it was very well hidden, took me a while to track it down.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>DOCTOR: What do you mean, gone? Where's it gone? <br/>LUCIUS: It was taken. Pyrovillia is lost. But there is heat enough in this world for a new species to rise. <br/>DOCTOR: Yeah, I should warn you, it's seventy percent water out there. <br/>LUCIUS: Water can boil. And everything will burn, Doctor. <br/>DOCTOR: Then the whole planet is at stake. Thank you. That's all I needed to know. Donna. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you going to do?” Rose asked apprehensively and 11 said “make the tough decision.” Everyone else became incredibly nervous again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>(The Doctor go into the escape pod, which contains the circuit boards. The Doctor closes the doors with his screwdriver.) <br/>LUCIUS: You have them, my lords.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Escape pod]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">DONNA: Could we be any more trapped? <br/>(The Pyroviles breathe fire at the escape pod.) <br/>DONNA: Little bit hot. <br/>DOCTOR: See? The energy converter takes the lava, uses the power to create a fusion matrix, which welds Pyrovile to human. Now it's complete, they can convert millions. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That is very not good” Rory said and everyone agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>DONNA: But can't you change it with these controls? <br/>DOCTOR: Of course I can, but don't you see? That's why the soothsayers can't see the volcano. There is no volcano. Vesuvius is never going to erupt. The Pyrovile are stealing all its power. They're going to use it to take over the world. <br/>DONNA: But you can change it back? <br/>DOCTOR: I can invert the system, set off the volcano, and blow them up, yes. But, that's the choice, Donna. It's Pompeii or the world. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone who hadn’t worked it out or knew what was going to happen looked shocked and Rose said “please there’s got to be another way.” None of the doctors answered but instead just stared at the screen. This gave everyone the answer they needed however and they also stared at the scene in despair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>DONNA: Oh, my God. <br/>DOCTOR: If Pompeii is destroyed then it's not just history, it's me. I make it happen. <br/>DONNA: Doctor, the Pyrovile are made of rocks. Maybe they can't be blown up. <br/>DOCTOR: Vesuvius explodes with the force of twenty four nuclear bombs. Nothing can survive it. Certainly not us. <br/>DONNA: Never mind us. <br/>DOCTOR: Push this lever and it's over. Twenty thousand people. <br/>(The Doctor has his hands on the stone lever. Donna puts her hands over his, they look at each other, then push. Everyone connected to the Pyroviles stiffens.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donna looked down in guilt at this and although she knew that they had no choice it didn’t make it any easier.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Cavern]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">LUCIUS: No! No!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Temple]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">HIGH PRIESTESS: No! <br/>SPURRINA: A new prophecy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Villa]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">EVELINA: The future is changing. (Vesuvius erupts with its pyroclastic flow. The bright red stone escape pod zooms out of the caldera to the sound of Donna's scream.) <br/>CAECILIUS: The sky is falling. <br/>EVELINA: Death. Only death.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Mountainside]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">(The pod has landed. The Doctor and Donna get out.) <br/>DOCTOR: It was an escape pod. <br/>(They run as the avalanche of ash rolls down the mountain towards them. The eruption blocks out the sunlight.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone watched the action unfold in despair knowing that there was nothing that they could do.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Villa]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">CAECILIUS: Out! Out! Everybody out! Quickly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Temple]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">(The Doctor and Donna run through the chaotic streets of Pompeii.) <br/>SPURRINA: You lied to us. And yet this was meant to be.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Pompeii]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">(The ash is falling on the town.) <br/>DONNA: Don't. Don't go to the beach. Don't go to the beach, go to the hills. Listen to me. Don't go to the beach, it's not safe. Listen to me. <br/>(A little boy is crying.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Several people could feel their eyes start to become watery at this as they watched Donna desperately try and help as many people as possible.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>DONNA: Come here. <br/>WOMAN: Give him to me. <br/>(The woman picks up the boy and runs off.) <br/>DOCTOR: Come on.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Villa]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">(Caecilius and his family are cowering in a corner.) <br/>CAECILIUS: Gods save us, Doctor. <br/>(The Doctor goes to the Tardis.) <br/>DONNA: No! Doctor, you can't. Doctor! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please, listen to her doctor” Amy said desperately and 9 said “I can’t.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>(The Tardis engines start up and she runs inside.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">DONNA: You can't just leave them! <br/>DOCTOR: Don't you think I've done enough? History's back in place and everyone dies. <br/>DONNA: You've got to go back. Doctor, I am telling you, take this thing back. It's not fair. <br/>DOCTOR: No, it's not. <br/>DONNA: But your own planet. It burned. <br/>DOCTOR: That's just it. Don't you see, Donna? Can't you understand? If I could go back and save them, then I would. But I can't. I can never go back. I can't. I just can't, I can't. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You saved your own planet, please you can save at least a few of them” Clara begged.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>DONNA: Just someone. Please. Not the whole town. Just save someone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Villa]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">(The Tardis rematerialises.) <br/>DOCTOR: Come with me.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Despite everything else that was happening a lot of people couldn’t help but allow a small, sad smile creep onto their face as they watched the doctor save them. They fully understood why 12 would use that face to remind him that his main goal is to save people now.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Hillside]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">(The six watch as Pompeii is filled with volcanic ash) <br/>DOCTOR: It's never forgotten, Caecilius. Oh, time will pass, men'll move on, and stories will fade. But one day, Pompeii will be found again. In thousands of years. And everyone will remember you. <br/>DONNA: What about you, Evelina? Can you see anything? <br/>EVELINA: The visions have gone. <br/>DOCTOR: The explosion was so powerful it cracked open a rift in time, just for a second. That's what gave you the gift of prophecy. It echoed back into the Pyrovillian alternative. But not any more. You're free. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s good at least” Bill said and everyone nodded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>METELLA: But tell me. Who are you, Doctor? With your words, and your temple containing such size within? <br/>DOCTOR: Oh, I was never here. Don't tell anyone. <br/>CAECILIUS: The great god Vulcan must be enraged. It's so volcanic. It's like some sort of volcano. All those people. <br/>(The Doctor and Donna slip back into the Tardis.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">DONNA: Thank you. <br/>DOCTOR: Yeah. You were right. Sometimes I need someone. Welcome aboard. <br/>DONNA: Yeah.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone smiled slightly at this.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Rome]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">(Six months later. Caecilius is back in business and living in another top-class villa.) <br/>CAECILIUS: Metella, my love, have you seen that clasp? The beetle one. The Egyptians do love a scarab. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They seem to be doing pretty well for themselves now” Clara said and Donna looked at 10 and said “thank you for giving them this chance.” 10 just nodded and said “my pleasure.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>METELLA: Here we are. I was giving it a polish. Now calm down. <br/>CAECILIUS: If I get that contract for the marble granaries of Alexandria, we'll be rich. You'll see. Hold on there, Evelina. You are not going out wearing that. <br/>(Her gown barely reached down to her knees.)<br/>EVELINA: Don't start, Dad. It's what all the girls in Rome are wearing. See you later. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Most people smiled at this and Amy said “well she seems a lot happier now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>CAECILIUS: Are you seeing that boy again? <br/>METELLA: Oh, look at Quintus. My son, the doctor. <br/>QUINTUS: Mum, I've told you. I'm not a doctor. Not yet. I'm just a student of the physical sciences. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s also doing very well for himself as well” Jack said while smiling.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><br/>METELLA: Well, that's a doctor to me. Give thanks to the household gods before you go, there's a good boy. Come here, let me fix it. You've got that folded all wrong. <br/>(Quintus kneels before the shrine.) <br/>QUINTUS: Thank you, household gods. Thank you for everything. <br/>(The little altar has a new carving - the Doctor, the Tardis, and Donna.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone smiled at that ending as the screen went black. No one had any time to chat however as the word ‘sleeper’ flashed across the screen.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>After I do sleeper I will either do<br/>Flatline <br/>Asylum of The Daleks <br/>The doctor’s wife </p><p>I am tempted to do one or two classic who episodes so if people would like to see that then say so in the comments along with any episode recommendations.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Sleeper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don’t own Torchwood, the BBC dose<br/>Since this is a Torchwood chapter it is a lot darker so I just thought I’d put a warning at the start.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anyone got any idea what this episode could be about?” Donna asked and 12 said “maybe, but none of them really make sense.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, we’ll see what it’s about and hopefully it’s not to depressing” Jack said and everyone nodded.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Bedroom]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Night. A noise wakes the woman up.)<br/>
BETH: Mike, did you hear that?<br/>
MIKE: Someone's in the living room. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well this is dramatic” Rory said and Donna said “10 pounds says it’s an alien.” Martha then said “I am not taking that bet.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
(He puts the light on.)<br/>
BETH: Are you gonna go in there?<br/>
MIKE: Are you?<br/>
(He gets a cricket bat from underneath the bed whist she takes the phone and starts dialling.)<br/>
OPERATOR [OC]: Emergency. Which service, please?<br/>
BETH: Police.<br/>
MIKE: Who's there?<br/>
BETH: My name's Beth Halloran, I'm at 114 Brodsky Gardens. I think there's a burglar in the flat. Come quickly.<br/>
(There is a thump and a squeal. A figure in black drags Mike back into the bedroom.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone suddenly looked nervous and Clara said “they don’t look like aliens” and 11 said “doesn’t mean their not.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
BURGLAR: Come on, then. Get back in there.<br/>
BETH: Mike.<br/>
BURGLAR: Sit down there.<br/>
BETH: There's two of them. My husband's been injured. Send an ambulance.<br/>
BURGLAR 2: I'll get the TV stuff unhooked. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why would an alien want that?” Amy asked and 12 said “I don’t know, there could be any number off reasons.” Rose then said “maybe their not aliens. Maybe they are human.” 10 then said “maybe, we can’t rule anything out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
BETH: Wait, just take whatever you want.<br/>
BURGLAR: Keep her quiet.<br/>
BURGLAR 2: Wait, wait. Do you hear that?<br/>
OPERATOR [OC]: Beth, are there any other exits you can take? Beth, can you hear me?<br/>
BURGLAR: What's happening?<br/>
BURGLAR: Get away. What is that thing? No, please, don't. Don't. Please stop. Stop. I'm sorry!<br/>
BURGLAR 2: What's going on?<br/>
BURGLAR: I'm sorry. No! Get away! No!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Almost everyone was shocked by this and 12 said “I guess their not aliens then.” Rory then said “yeah, but something strange definitely happen there.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Brodsky Gardens]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Jack, Owen, Gwen And Tosh arrive at the scene.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m here again” Jack said happily and Rose asked “but who are they? Do you know them?” Jack frowned slightly and said “no.” 12 then smiled slightly and said “this must be Torchwood, their your team in your future. Never met them but you told me about them.” Jack then smiled again and said “okay, this should be interesting then.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">JACK: Tosh, what happened here?<br/>
TOSH: Two IC one males, one fatality, one seriously wounded after a fall from a fifth floor window onto a police vehicle. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s Toshiko Sato, She’s the computer genius” 11 said and everyone nodded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
(Owen goes to the burglar who is still on the car roof, still wearing his balaclava.)<br/>
OWEN: Bloody hell. Here you are, has he been stabilised? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s Owen Harper, he’s the team doctor” 11 said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
JACK: Gwen, Owen, go with him to the hospital, see if he says anything. Interview the husband and wife while you're there. Tosh, with me.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And Gwen Cooper, apparently she’s the heart of the team.” 12 said and everyone smiled before Jack asked “Okay, so is that </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">everyone or are there any other members?” 11 then said “there’s also Ianto Jones but he’s not here right now.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Bedroom]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">POLICEMAN: Bit weird, this one. Might be one of yours. Nobody saw anything, heard anything, blah, blah, blah. The usual. Don't know why we bother asking anymore.<br/>
JACK: Thanks so much. We'll take it from here. If you could just wait outside.<br/>
POLICEMAN: In my opinion, the husband did it. He was looking for trouble, expecting to be burgled. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And do you have any evidence for that?” Amy asked and Clara said “probably not.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
JACK: Really.<br/>
POLICEMAN: Yeah. Look. No other reason I can think of for keeping sports equipment in the bedroom.<br/>
JACK: 0h, you should come round to my house for a game of hockey sometime.<br/>
(The policeman leaves.)<br/>
TOSH: Making friends?<br/>
JACK: Not really. What have you got?<br/>
TOSH: Well, no glass inside, so it was definitely broken out.<br/>
JACK: Police say the stab wounds were caused by some sort of long, narrow blade, which that isn't.<br/>
(The bloody cricket bat.)<br/>
JACK: No other weapons in the room could have done this, so how the hell did they manage it? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s what we’re trying to figure out” 9 muttered and Nardole said “I don’t see how it’s possible.” 12 then said “well it had to be, we just need to keep watching in order to get more evidence.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
TOSH: Husband was unconscious, and the wife probably weighs less than I do. I can't see either of them doing this.<br/>
JACK: When you fear for your life, you'd be surprised what you can do.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Hospital room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BETH: I didn't see anything. We all heard this weird noise, then the next thing I know, I'm in the corner and he's just sitting there, dead. The other one was just gone. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That is definitely strange” Bill said and Amy said “I reckon she’s the killer, I mean her husband was unconscious and the burglar was killed.” Martha then said “yeah, I mean from what we saw at the beginning that definitely seems the most likely.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
GWEN: And then what?<br/>
BETH: Nothing. I just stayed there till the police arrived. I couldn't move. I should have checked on Mike.<br/>
MIKE: Don't be silly. You did the right thing. I'm fine.<br/>
BETH: Be quiet, you. The doctor said you should rest.<br/>
MIKE: I don't think the doctor meant my mouth.<br/>
BETH: Actually, he did. He was very specific. He said no talking for a whole week. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Several people smiled slightly, most of them struggled to believe that one of them could be a killer. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
MIKE: Lies, lies. Why so many lies?.<br/>
GWEN: Okay, thanks for your time. We'll let you get some rest now.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Hospital corridor]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">OWEN: Not a trace of blood on their hands, either of them.<br/>
GWEN: Then who did it?<br/>
OWEN: She did, obviously. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It could still be the husband. He could of been injured by the burglars but when he saw his wife in danger summoned the strength to fight back” Clara said and 10 said “maybe, but something isn’t adding up.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
GWEN: Why obviously?<br/>
OWEN: Well, look at her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Hospital room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MIKE: It's okay, it's okay.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Hospital corridor]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">GWEN: Yeah, I can see what you're saying. She's absolutely terrifying.<br/>
OWEN: It's always the one you least suspect. They're all in a room together. Hubby's out cold, and she survives while two burglars get mangled? She did it, she must have. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Makes sense, but I still believe it’s the wife” Amy said and Clara said “I still believe it’s the husband.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
GWEN: How?<br/>
OWEN: I haven't worked that bit out yet.<br/>
GWEN: Ah, I see, I see.<br/>
OWEN: All right then, Jessica Fletcher, who done it?<br/>
GWEN: The husband. His wife's in danger, he keeps a cricket bat under the bed. You fill in the blanks from there.<br/>
OWEN: Right, okay. So he kills one man, wearing gloves, and then he swallows the murder weapon and the gloves and then he knocks himself out? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’d love to watch that” Missy said and 12 said “but it makes no sense, how could either of them off done it?” Missy just said “one of them’s probably an alien, you know, anything’s possible.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
GWEN: Something like that, yeah.<br/>
OWEN: Right. To be continued.<br/>
(Owen answers his comms.)<br/>
OWEN: Yeah?<br/>
JACK [OC]: It's me. Anything?<br/>
OWEN: No, nothing. They're completely clear.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Brodsky Gardens / Hospital corridor]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">JACK: Well, one of them did it, we just need to figure out how. Stay with the burglar all night if you have to. Keep an eye on those two.<br/>
OWEN: OK, fair enough.<br/>
JACK: Tosh</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Hospital corridor]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">OWEN: That was Jack. He says that you should stay with the burglar and find out if he knows anything, all night if you have to. I know. And keep an eye on the other two. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Most people laughed at this and Rose said “he’s such a bastard” and 11 said “you did tell me that the team drove you crazy.” Jack then said sarcastically “can’t wait to meet them then” but he was grinning.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
GWEN: Brilliant. Brilliant. Oh, will you get me a coffee before you go?<br/>
OWEN: Yeah, yeah, of course. What are team mates for? Er, you haven't got a pound for the machine, have you?<br/>
(A light goes out.)<br/>
OWEN: Hospitals. They have to fall apart before anyone fixes them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So true” Martha said and Rory said “they really need to work on that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
GWEN: Pound. Coffee.<br/>
OWEN: Thank you.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Burglar's hospital room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Later. The burglar is out cold. Gwen nearly dozes off, dropping her empty coffee cup. The burglar wakes up.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Finally, maybe he can tell us who did it” Donna said and Amy and Clara looked at each other and hoped that they were right.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
GWEN: Oh, shush. Okay, you're safe now, all right? You're safe. Just tell me who did this to you.<br/>
(His heart starts racing.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That is not good” Rory said and everyone suddenly became nervous again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
BURGLAR: The woman in the flat. Keep her away from me.<br/>
(Then his heart stops.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone saddened at this and Clara said “I guess that it was the wife then.” Amy then said “told you” and Clara said “we still need to work out how though.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
NURSE: Page the doctor. Can you move, please? Quickly, we need to get him lying him down.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Interrogation room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Jack takes the bag off Beth's head. She is handcuffed.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you doing?” Bill asked slightly concerned and Jack said “getting some answers.” All the doctors looked at him disapprovingly but Jack ignored them all.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
JACK: Tell me everything.<br/>
BETH: Where am I? Where's my husband?<br/>
JACK: He's safe.<br/>
BETH: What do you mean, safe? What have you done with him?<br/>
JACK: Nothing yet. Tell me what happened in the flat, Beth. It had to be you or Mike, so how did you do it?<br/>
BETH: You can't treat people like this. I've been burgled, attacked. I want a lawyer, I want a phone call. If you're charging me with something<br/>
JACK: We're not charging you with anything. We don't have to. And there'll be no lawyer, no phone calls. Just us and this room for as long as it takes. Now, tell me what happened! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t have to treat her so harshly” 10 said disapprovingly but Jack just said “not all of us have the benefit of being a time lord, we have to make do with being a </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> human.” 10 just said seriously “there are other ways, you don’t have to treat her so harshly.” Jack then said just as seriously “I needed to know the truth in order to make sure she didn’t hurt anyone else. I don’t care what you think about my method, if it will save lives I don’t regret anything.” The tension between Jack and the doctors was so thick that you could cut it with a knife and neither of them looked like they were going to back down. Eventually the doctors all turned back to the screen, obliviously still disapproving of Jack’s methods but they chose not to say any more.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
BETH: I told her and the police. Please, I don't know anything.<br/>
(They put crime scene photos of the dead burglar on the table.)<br/>
JACK: Look at them. The second one just died in hospital. Keep her away from me. The woman in the flat. Those were his dying words. Now why would he say something like that?<br/>
BETH: I don't know, I swear. I never touched him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Most of the companions were looking unsure about whose side they should be on. They could understand why Jack was doing this but they could also see that Beth was scared so a small part of them couldn’t help but agree with the doctors in that there might be another way to get the information.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
JACK: Is it Mike? Are you covering for him?<br/>
BETH: No!<br/>
(The light bulb blows.)<br/>
GWEN: Jack.<br/>
(Jack leaves.)<br/>
GWEN: Beth, we know these men attacked you and your husband. Now, if you fought back, people will understand it was self-defence. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“See, you could follow Gwen’s example, use kindness instead of force” 10 said but Jack just said “you should know that that doesn’t always work doctor.” The master then said “I can’t believe I’m about to say this but I agree with the freak” 10 glowered at him but the master didn’t back down and 10 had to concede that they had a point even if he still wasn’t happy about it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
BETH: I promise. I promise I have no idea what happened to them. All I know is that it wasn't me.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Jack's office]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">IANTO: Just us and this room for as long as it takes? Terrifying. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s Ianto” 12 said and even though he was disapproving of what Jack had just done it wasn’t to the same extent that 10 was.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
JACK: Really?<br/>
IANTO: Absolutely. Shivers down my spine.<br/>
JACK: You don't look scared.<br/>
IANTO: Oh, it passed.<br/>
JACK: Tosh, anything on the body scan?<br/>
TOSH: Nothing out of the ordinary.<br/>
JACK: What about the light? Power surge?<br/>
TOSH: Nothing from us. There was an electromagnetic buildup around her, but I can't see how she caused it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, she’s definitely an alien” Clara said and 9 said “it certainly seems so.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
OWEN: Same thing happened at the hospital, Jack. Can't be a coincidence.<br/>
JACK: It's her. I know it is. Okay, let's do some tests, see who or what we're dealing with.<br/>
OWEN: I'm on it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Corridor]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BETH: What kind of tests?<br/>
GWEN: Just little things to clear this all up. Blood samples<br/>
BETH: Blood samples? I haven't done anything.<br/>
GWEN: Look. I believe you, but this is our job. Something really strange happened at your flat and we've got to make sure you had nothing to do with it.<br/>
BETH: I didn't. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She really doesn’t remember doing anything?” Martha asked and 11 said “Yeah, I’d say she doesn’t.” Ideas about what she could be we’re starting to form in all the time lords’ minds but they hadn’t gotten enough information to confirm any of their suspicions yet.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
GWEN: Then you've nothing to worry about. They are doing these tests whether you like it or not. Don't make this any harder on yourself. Come on.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Hub]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nearly everyone stared around at the interior of the hub impressed and Bill said “you’ll have an actual secret underground base.” Jack said “I guess so, it does look pretty cool.”Missy then shrugged and said “I’ve seen better.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BETH: This is where you work?<br/>
GWEN: Yep. Cosy, isn't it?<br/>
BETH: Who are you people? Don't you have any windows?<br/>
GWEN: It wouldn't really be in keeping with the whole secrecy thing, people looking in, would it?<br/>
IANTO: We don't sniff the subetheric resonator. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That would not end well” 10 muttered and everyone who knew what it was nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
BETH: Sorry. It's so big. This is crazy.<br/>
GWEN: Yep.<br/>
BETH: I suddenly feel very, very small.<br/>
GWEN: Come on. Let's just get these tests done, then you can get home, okay? Come on, Owen.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Autopsy room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">OWEN: Okay, we'll start with a few blood tests. Nothing to worry about, just a little needle.<br/>
(Beth can't look.)<br/>
JACK: What?<br/>
OWEN: Needle's snapped. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s strange” Amy said but Rory said “it can happen sometimes, but that was probably because she is most likely an alien.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
BETH: Haven't you got a nurse to do this?<br/>
GWEN: He's a doctor. It's okay.<br/>
(And a second needle breaks when Owen tries to break her skin.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, that can’t be a coincidence” Donna said and Rose said “now we just need to work out what she is.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
BETH: Okay, look, I'm not gonna do this if you can't even<br/>
(Owen picks up a scalpel.)<br/>
BETH: What are you doing?<br/>
OWEN: Bear with me.<br/>
BETH: Hey, hey!<br/>
(The blade breaks.)<br/>
OWEN: When was the last time you were in hospital, Beth?<br/>
BETH: I don't remember. I don't think I ever have. Why, what's wrong with me?<br/>
OWEN: Well, any operations? Checkups?<br/>
BETH: No, nothing.<br/>
OWEN: When was the last time you felt ill? Have you had a cold?<br/>
BETH: I don't think I ever have. I take a lot of vitamin C. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That confirms it, she is 100% an alien even if she doesn’t know it.” Martha said and everyone nodded and the time lords were all narrowing down the list of things that she could be in their minds.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
OWEN: Hmm. Hell of a lot, I reckon.<br/>
JACK: Okay, Beth. You make light bulbs blow, we can't break your skin. What planet are you from?<br/>
BETH: Earth.<br/>
JACK: Stop wasting our time. We know you're an alien.<br/>
BETH: There's no such thing as aliens.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Holding cells]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Jack introduces her to his favourite Weevil.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is that?” Donna asked and 9 said “that’s a weevil, but why have you got a weevil in your basement?” Jack then said “don’t look at me, this is all in my future.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
JACK: Beth, Janet. Janet, Beth.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You called her Janet?” Bill asked slightly amused and Jack said “why not.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Hub]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BETH [on monitor]: What is it?<br/>
JACK [on monitor]: It's an alien. But you know that cos you are, too.<br/>
BETH [on monitor]: No, it's not.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Holding cells]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BETH: I'm not. I work in an office<br/>
JACK: Why do you give off electromagnetic waves? Why?.<br/>
BETH: I don't know. Stop it. Why are you doing this? I want Mike. I want to go home. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">10 gave Jack another disapproving look but he ignored it once more.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
(The Weevil bows to Beth and backs away, moaning gently.)<br/>
BETH: Why is it doing that?<br/>
JACK: I don't know. It's never done it before.<br/>
BETH: This is real, isn't it?<br/>
JACK: Yeah.<br/>
BETH: I don't know about my skin, or any of that other stuff. I just. How can I prove it to you? How can I prove to you that I'm not an alien?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Hub]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">TOSH: You said we weren't allowed to use that again.<br/>
JACK: It's just a mind probe. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh no, don’t you dare use that Harkness”Jack then said very annoyed “well how else are we going to work this out. We’re not mighty time lords. We have to use other methods.” 10 then said angrily “yes. I know that, but a mind probe will still seriously hurt her.” Jack then said feed up with the doctor telling him what to do “Well if you have any better suggestions then I’d be happy to hear the but since I doubt it let’s continue watching.” 10 was still obviously annoyed but he was silent.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
IANTO: Remember what happened last time we used it?<br/>
JACK: That was different. That species has extremely high blood pressure.<br/>
IANTO: Oh, right. Their heads must explode all the time. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What!” Several people said shocked but Jack said “I wouldn’t be doing this again if I didn’t know what I’m doing.” Rose then said “but what if you’re wrong, what if it dose kill her?” Jack just said “that won’t happen.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
GWEN: Jack, You can't do this. What if you're wrong? If she's human, it'll kill her.<br/>
JACK: I'm not wrong. We have to find out what she is.<br/>
TOSH: Take it easy, Jack. Stop at the first sign of trouble.<br/>
IANTO: Or the first sign of exploding.<br/>
JACK: Gwen, bring her up.<br/>
GWEN: Okay.<br/>
(Ianto sits in the chair and shakes.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Despite the tense mood almost everyone laughed a little at that.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
JACK: Hey.<br/>
(A short time later, Beth is strapped in.<br/>
TOSH: Not too tight, is it?<br/>
BETH: It's fine. Are you sure this is safe?<br/>
GWEN: Yep.<br/>
BETH: Just try not to, you know, kill me or anything, okay?<br/>
(Tosh sets up the metal helmet. Ianto offers her a sip of water.)<br/>
IANTO: You'll probably get dehydrated during the probing.<br/>
BETH: Thank you.<br/>
(At a signal from Jack, Owen puts the helmet on Beth.)<br/>
TOSH: We're all set.<br/>
JACK: The probe drills down through your consciousness, so if there's anything hidden, it'll pop to the surface. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone was tense and nervous at this. They understood that Jack needed to do this but the didn’t want to see Beth hurt. Some people including the master, Missy and Nardole were definitely on Jack’s side even if it was rather reluctantly in the master’s case. The doctors were all still thought that this was wrong and they wanted to stop Jack from doing it but they knew that nothing could change his mind.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
BETH: Will it hurt?<br/>
JACK: Yeah.<br/>
BETH: Your bedside manner's rubbish.<br/>
GWEN: You should see his manners in bed. They're atrocious. Apparently. So I've heard.<br/>
IANTO: Oh, they are. I remember this<br/>
JACK: Ahem. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Despite everything a few people smiled slightly at this and Jack said “so I get to” And 9 interrupted saying “not the time” and 12 said “but yeah, according to you” And Jack smiled slightly again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
GWEN: All right. We all ready?<br/>
BETH: I suppose.<br/>
GWEN: Okay, we'll do this slowly. Tosh will control the probe, Owen will make sure you're not in danger, and Ianto will have more water when you need it. And I'll be right here, okay?<br/>
BETH: And what about him? What does he do?<br/>
JACK: I'll be watching.<br/>
GWEN: Are you ready, Beth? All right.<br/>
JACK: Okay, Tosh.<br/>
(The probe does hurt.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Most people were struggling to watch Beth in so much pain but none of them said anything because they knew that this was necessary. Jack was staring resolutely at the screen and although he didn’t like seeing Beth in pain he knew that they didn’t have any choice. The doctors, especially 10, were sending Jack disapproving looks but they do say anything. The master and Missy were just staring at the screen, it didn’t bother them as much as it did everyone else but they also didn’t say anything.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
BETH: I'm human.<br/>
OWEN: Safe.<br/>
JACK: Who killed the burglars, Beth?<br/>
BETH: I don't know. I. Argh.<br/>
(Electricity starts to play over the helmet.)<br/>
OWEN: Safe.<br/>
JACK: What planet are you from?<br/>
BETH: I'm human! 0h, God, it hurts. Please, please, stop.<br/>
JACK: Go deeper. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No!” Several people cried out but Jack ignored them all until Rose put her hand on his leg and said “please Jack, she’s in so much pain.” Jack then looked at her and said “I can’t Rose, I hate seeing her in pain but we can’t stop.” Rose turned back to the screen obviously still troubled by what they were watching but she also leaned into Jack and he put an arm round her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
TOSH: Are you sure? She<br/>
JACK: Do it!<br/>
OWEN: Vital signs are all over the place, but still safe.<br/>
TOSH: Getting electromagnetic buildup again.<br/>
JACK: Who killed those men?<br/>
BETH: I don't know. Make it stop.<br/>
GWEN: For God's sake, come on.<br/>
JACK: Go deeper.<br/>
OWEN: Safe.<br/>
BETH: No!<br/>
JACK: Deeper. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please no, she’s in so much pain” Donna said but Jack said “we can’t stop now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
(Beth is in agony. An alarm sounds.)<br/>
IANTO: Something's happening to the lights.<br/>
TOSH: The electromagnetic pulse is going off the scale.<br/>
OWEN: We don't know how much more she can take.<br/>
GWEN: Jack, we've got to stop this.<br/>
(Beth passes out, then sits up again. The skin of her right forearm peels back to reveal red lights underneath.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, my God” Donna said and Martha asked “what the hell is that.” Jack then said “it’s definitive proof that she is an alien.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
GWEN: Oh, my God.<br/>
JACK: I wouldn't get that close. Toshiko, what happened?<br/>
TOSH: Hit a buried compartment. Locked away. She couldn't have been aware of it.<br/>
JACK: Who are you?<br/>
BETH: Kayehla Janees. Putaak graszh, ish nin fas du hap vac nal. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What dose that mean” Clara asked and 11 said “it confirms my theory about what she is.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
JACK: Where are you from?<br/>
BETH: Kayehla Janees. Putaak graszh, ish nin fas du hap vac nal. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">She’s just repeating the same thing” Bill said and Missy said “that’s all she’s going to say.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
JACK: How do you like my boots?<br/>
BETH: Kayehla Janees. Putaak graszh, ish nin fas du hap vac nal.<br/>
GWEN: Jack, what is it? What is she saying?<br/>
JACK: Name, rank, serial number, and that's all she's gonna say.<br/>
TOSH: How do you know?<br/>
JACK: Cos I know who she is and why she's here. Switch off the probe. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Finally” Amy said relieved as everyone relaxed slightly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
TOSH: Off.<br/>
(Beth's arm returns to normal and she wakes up.) <br/>
BETH: Oh, you weren't lying. That really hurt. Did you find anything?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Conference room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">JACK: She's a sleeper agent. It all clicked when I saw the implant.<br/>
OWEN: A sleeper agent? Who for?<br/>
JACK: No one knows very much. They don't leave survivors. Official designation is Cell 114. They infiltrate planets, adapting their bodies, gathering intelligence, sometimes for years, watching, until they're ready to take over. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lucky you’ve discovered them” Donna said but Martha said “wait, but doesn’t that mean there’s more of them on earth.” 9 nodded before saying “yeah, but now we know about them we can stop them.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
GWEN: Okay, that's creepy.<br/>
JACK: If we're lucky, she's the first. They send an advance guard to gather intel, given false memories so they blend in. She has no idea she's not human. Her real self must have taken over briefly, killed the burglars. Self preservation.<br/>
OWEN: Told you she did it.<br/>
JACK: Yeah. The point is, by the time they attack they know every single thing about the planet. Tosh. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That is definitely not good” Rory said and everyone agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
TOSH: The implant gathers information. Normal X-rays don't show it. She's projecting a false image. It's got all this data stored inside it. This is a forcefield generator. It creates an impervious layer above the skin, just a nanometre thick. That's why you couldn't get the needle inside her.<br/>
OWEN: Right, well. God, look. They even know about us.<br/>
IANTO: They know more about this place than I do. Nobody knows more than I do.<br/>
GWEN: What if there's more of them? What are we gonna do about this?<br/>
JACK: For a start, I think we should tell her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She’s not going to take this well” Clara said but 11 said “she’s stronger then she let’s on.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Holding cells]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BETH [on monitor]: Kayehla Janees. Putaak graszh, ish nin fas du hap vac nal.<br/>
JACK [on monitor]: Where are you from?<br/>
BETH [on monitor]: Kayehla Janees. Putaak graszh<br/>
BETH: Can you turn it off, please? (Gwen does.) So I killed those men?<br/>
JACK: Yes.<br/>
BETH: And I'm a mass murdering alien?<br/>
JACK: Yes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You could of broken it to her nicer” Rose said and Jack said “she needed the truth.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
BETH: My whole life, all my memories, they can't be fake. I know I love Mike, and he loves me.<br/>
GWEN: He does, and you do.<br/>
BETH: So what's real?<br/>
GWEN: You both are. You both fell in love. That happened. Do you feel human?<br/>
BETH: Yes.<br/>
GWEN: Yes. Well, then you are. What makes us human? Is it our minds or our bodies? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, technically it is your bodies” 12 started to say but when he saw several people send him annoyed looks he shut up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
BETH: And what happens when the disguise comes off? I want to have kids one day. Is feeling human enough for that? Can you fix me? Can you make me human?<br/>
JACK: No. Eventually you'll activate. Your real memories will come back, and Beth will disappear.<br/>
BETH: What do you mean, activate?<br/>
JACK: Once you gather enough information, you'll send it back home and start the invasion.<br/>
BETH: There must be something you can do. All this technology, everything you do here. You can't keep me locked up next to that thing. Are you gonna kill me?<br/>
GWEN: No. No, of course we're not.<br/>
BETH: Have you killed other aliens?<br/>
GWEN: Only when we've had to. When it was the last resort, kill or be killed.<br/>
BETH: Oh, I wish this wasn't happening. I'd never know. I'd just live a normal life.<br/>
JACK: Until the day of the attack.<br/>
BETH: I won't do anything. I'm not that person.<br/>
JACK: I'm sorry, but you are.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone saddened before Donna said </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“there’s got to be some way to help her.” 9 then said “I don’t think we can, the best thing we can do is make sure that she doesn’t hurt anyone.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Hub]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">JACK: We can't let her go. She's too dangerous.<br/>
TOSH: We could freeze her. Use the alien cryogenics. Wake her up if we figure out how to stop her memories from coming back. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can freeze people safely?” Martha asked and Jack nodded and said “yeah, it’s pretty simple and a good alternative to killing.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
GWEN: Freeze her? For how long?<br/>
TOSH: As long as it takes. At least she'd be alive.<br/>
JACK: Her implant would still gather information.<br/>
GWEN: Can't we deactivate it?<br/>
TOSH: I can isolate the transceiver and fry it in an EM pulse. Right now it's not sending or receiving anything. I've checked it five times on every frequency.<br/>
OWEN: Won't that let them know we're onto them?<br/>
TOSH: No. If we freeze her, she'll never activate and they'll never know.<br/>
OWEN: What about her husband?<br/>
JACK: She'd have to disappear completely. No goodbyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why can’t she say goodbye?” Rose asked desperately and Jack said “saying goodbye could raise to many suspicions, she’ll need to disappear completely for this to work.” Everyone saddened at this but they understood why Jack had made this decision. They were mainly glad that Jack didn’t have to kill Beth.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Corridor]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BETH: We had a holiday booked. Nothing special, just a weekend away. Am I ever gonna see him again?<br/>
GWEN: I don't know.<br/>
(Beth suddenly has a flashback to the burglary in the flat.)<br/>
BETH: Oh, those men. Oh, my God, those poor men. What's happening?<br/>
(Then visions of atomic bomb detonations.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh no” Amy said and Clara said “please tell me that that’s not what their planning.”10 then said “that is the sort of thing these sleeper agents would do.” Everyone became incredibly nervous again and hoped against hope that Jack and his team could stop that.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
JACK: The real memory is coming back, destroying the fake human persona. The sooner we do this, the better for everyone.<br/>
GWEN: Beth? Beth, come on.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Autopsy room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Owen has a freezer ready.)<br/>
BETH: Promise me something. If you can't figure out how to keep me human, then don't wake me up. Just turn the machine off. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No” several people said and Donna said “you can’t do that.” When Jack didn’t say anything 10 said “Jack, don’t even think about doing that.” Jack then said “it’s her request, if it comes down to that then that is what I’ll do.” Almost everyone was deeply troubled by this and were mostly all on the doctors’ side. 10 said “it is still murder, even if it’s her request.” Jack just said “you saw what she’s planning to do if she escapes, if it comes down to her or the city it’s not even a question. You know what I’m talking about, you’ve made that decision before.” 10 was silent as he and Jack made eye contact and although he still wasn’t happy about it he nodded slightly and Jack nodded back. The master then said “I mean, you could just kill her know, it would be so much easier.” Jack then said “no. We are not killing her unless we have no other choice.” The master then leaned back and said “just saying, it would solve all your problems.” But both Jack and 10 then said in unison “no!” And the master rolled his eyes before muttering “fine.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
GWEN: That's not a promise I can keep.<br/>
BETH: Okay, you then. I bet you can. Just don't let me hurt anyone.<br/>
JACK: You have my word.<br/>
BETH: It's funny, I've always had this nagging feeling like I didn't fit in. Just so desperate to have a more exciting life.<br/>
TOSH: I'm going to hit the transceiver with an EM pulse.<br/>
GWEN: You won't feel anything. It won't harm you.<br/>
TOSH: It'll take out the forcefield generator too, I'm afraid, so I'll have to fry them both.<br/>
BETH: Do it. I don't want to be invincible.<br/>
OWEN: After that I'm gonna sedate you, then we'll freeze you.<br/>
GWEN: It'll be like, just like going to sleep.<br/>
OWEN: Only a bit colder.<br/>
BETH: Bye, Gwen.<br/>
GWEN: Bye.<br/>
(Tosh zaps Beth's arm.)<br/>
TOSH: Done.<br/>
(Owen injects Beth's leg.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone was sad and silent as they watched this and Rose clasped Jack’s hand in order to comfort him because she could see how hard this was on him. Jack smiled slightly down at her and she smiled slightly back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[House]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Across the city, a commuter has just returned home to regale his lady with the details of the journey.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“One of them’s a sleeper agent, aren’t they” Rory said and 11 said “sadly one of them probably is.” Rory sighed and muttered “great.” Bill then said “at least there’s only one more, hopefully.” Donna then said “when have any of us ever had such luck.” Everyone sighed, preparing themselves for the worst.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
DAVID: If you want the whole bloody seat to yourself, be my guest. In fact, I said, why don't we ask the other passengers to get off, and you can have the whole carriage to yourself? Would you like that?<br/>
WOMAN: You didn't.<br/>
DAVID: I did. I was really loud, too. I couldn't help it, I was just really annoyed. So then. So then, right, she gives me the dirtiest look, right, and she<br/>
WOMAN: David?<br/>
(Lights are glowing under his shirt sleeve.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone groaned as part of their suspicion was confirmed and they all hoped against hope that he was the only other one even though they doubted it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
WOMAN: What is that? What's happened to your arm? Hey. Where are you going? David, you're scaring me. What are you doing? What's happening? Come back here. David.<br/>
(He efficiently breaks her neck.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Most people gasped at how easily and ruthlessly he did that and they all became incredibly nervous once more.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Elsewhere, a paramedic tending a man on the street gets activated and walks away. So does a young woman pushing a pram. She walks away, letting it roll into traffic.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Almost everyone covered their mouths in shock at that last one. It showed definitively that they were no longer human because a mother would never let that happen to their child. That scene affected Amy and Rory the most as they both remembered how their baby Melody had been taken from just like that baby had been taken.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Autopsy room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Beth is encased in ice.)<br/>
OWEN: It's done. I'm sending her down to the vault.<br/>
(He slides her into the small lift and sends it on its way. Ianto and Gwen seal her into slot 007 and walk away. Then Beth wakes up.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How is that possible, I thought you froze her” Martha said and Missy said “well it obviously didn’t work, did it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Hub]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The lights flicker and a siren sounds.)<br/>
JACK: Can somebody tell me what the hell is going on?<br/>
GWEN: Oh, shit.<br/>
JACK: What happened?<br/>
GWEN: Beth's gone.<br/>
JACK: I thought she was frozen.<br/>
OWEN: She was. Her vitals were at zero.<br/>
TOSH: Checking systems, command history<br/>
JACK: What did she do? Is it a virus, a lockdown?<br/>
TOSH: No, she just turned off the lights. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s strange, why would she only do that?” Clara asked and 12 said “she needed to get out of there, it wasn’t her intention to trap you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
JACK: What is it with her and light bulbs?<br/>
TOSH: She went through the tunnels.<br/>
IANTO: Time to change the locks again.<br/>
JACK: I don't know. She knew everything about this place. It was all in her arm. The tunnels, layout, security codes. She could've shut us down, blown us up, anything.<br/>
GWEN: But she didn't.<br/>
OWEN: I swear she was frozen.<br/>
JACK: Tosh, you switched off the transceiver?<br/>
TOSH: Yes.<br/>
JACK: Are you sure?<br/>
TOSH: Well, I was until you asked. Unless there was another false image. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Great, just great” Donna said and Bill said “Why dose the universe hate us all.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
OWEN: Hang on, hang on. Everything about her was a lie. All of her vital signs were a false image. She can fool the equipment. She can tell it what we're expecting to see, so, you know, she gets scared and it projects an increased heart rate. We try and freeze it and it does the opposite.<br/>
TOSH: Simulating that much information would need a huge amount of energy. No wonder she had a big electromagnetic field.<br/>
OWEN: That's why the lights blew every time she got upset.<br/>
TOSH: So what's she doing? Did we activate her?<br/>
JACK: She couldn't be activated. If she was, we'd all be dead. We took her off the network. She has some other agenda.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Hospital room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Beth is visiting her husband.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She just wanted to see her husband” Amy said as she held Rory’s hand and thought about how she would want the exact same thing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
BETH: Hey, how are you feeling?<br/>
MIKE: What's going on? Nobody will tell me anything. You all right?<br/>
BETH: I'm fine. Listen, you know l love you, don't you?<br/>
MIKE: Course I do. I love you, too.<br/>
BETH: Do you promise?<br/>
MIKE: Why?<br/>
BETH: I just had to be sure. I have to go away.<br/>
MIKE: What do you mean? Where?<br/>
BETH: I can't tell you, but it's for your own good.<br/>
MIKE: Beth, what are you talking about?<br/>
BETH: No. I'm sorry. I just. I have to stay away from you. If I don't, I'm gonna end up hurting you.<br/>
MIKE: Well, this is hurting me. Don't go.<br/>
BETH: Whatever happens, just know that I love you and I always will.<br/>
MIKE: If you've, if you've done something, I don't care, just don't leave me. We'll get through this.<br/>
BETH: No, not this time. I have to put things straight, and I can't do that anywhere near you. I love you too much for that.<br/>
MIKE: Don't let the police take you. I'm not gonna let you go. I don't care what it is. I don't care what<br/>
(Squelch.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone’s eyes widened in shock and horror as Martha said desperately “please tell me she didn’t just” and Donna said “she can’t off, please tell me she can’t off.” 9 was silent for a moment before saying “I think she did.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
MIKE: What was that?<br/>
BETH: I don't know. It sounded like<br/>
(Beth's arm is a long hairy thing with a sharp blade at the end. She has stabbed Mike.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, God. She did.” Rory said as everyone stared at the screen in horror and saddens.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
BETH: Oh, my God. Mike!<br/>
(The blade retracts.)<br/>
BETH: Help! Help! Somebody get a doctor! Help! Somebody!<br/>
MIKE: What are you?<br/>
BETH: Somebody!<br/>
JACK: Beth! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not her fault” Rose said and Jack said “I never said it was.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
BETH: Sorry. I was just, it was an accident, I just wanted to say goodbye.<br/>
JACK: She's got a weapon system built into her arm.<br/>
GWEN: Clear.<br/>
JACK: It's getting worse. She's losing control. We need to contain her fast.<br/>
GWEN: Come on, Beth. Let's get you back.<br/>
BETH: No. No. Oh God. No, no, no.<br/>
GWEN: Pick her up. Let's go.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Grainger home]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please tell me there’s not more of those things” Nardole said and 12 said “I really hope not.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">GRAINGER: So, what else happened at school today?<br/>
GIRL: Alex has got a girlfriend.<br/>
GRAINER: Oh?<br/>
ALEX: Have not.<br/>
GIRL: Have too. She's called Jessica.<br/>
ALEX: I'm gonna kill you so much.<br/>
(The doorbell rings.)<br/>
DAVID: Patrick Grainger?<br/>
MOTHER: Alex, don't kill your sister. Not before tea anyway.<br/>
(David spears Grainger with his arm blade.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone looked horrified once more and no one knew what to say.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
MOTHER: Patrick? Oh, my God, stop it. Get away from him. Oh, no. Please, don't hurt my children. No, please.<br/>
(David leaves, splattered with blood.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Yard]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Underneath a flyover a tanker of flammable materials blocks a car in, and the driver gets out. It is the paramedic.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s he doing?” Rory asked nervously and Missy said not as worried “we’re about to find out.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
CAR DRIVER: Oi, fuckflap. Get back in that truck or I'll shove it up your arse.<br/>
(The paramedic takes a device from his arm and puts it on the tanker. The driver flees.)<br/>
CAR DRIVER: Oh, shit.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Hospital corridor]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">JACK: Tosh? We got her. It's all over. We're on our way.<br/>
(An explosion blows in the windows behind them.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You were saying” Rose said and Jack said “at least it got our attention.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Hub]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The place shakes.)<br/>
TOSH: What's going on?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Hospital corridor]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">JACK: You okay?<br/>
GWEN: Yeah I think so, yeah.<br/>
JACK: What the hell was that?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Hub]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">TOSH: A petrol tanker. Looks like someone wanted to take out the M4 link road for some. No, it's not the road. There's an underground fuel pipeline. It's a special supply for the military. They use it in emergencies.<br/>
OWEN: Not any more. Hold on. I've got a report coming through. Patrick Grainger's been murdered.<br/>
TOSH: Who?<br/>
OWEN: Leader of the Council, stabbed several times in the chest, and once in the forehead. Sound familiar?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Hospital / Hub]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">GWEN: Why would anyone want to kill him?<br/>
IANTO: He's also the city coordinator. Takes charge of the city during major emergencies. Has all the security protocols. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, that makes sense but still” Rose said sadly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
OWEN: How do you know that?<br/>
IANTO: I know everything. And it says so on the screen.<br/>
JACK: They're putting all the pieces in place. Gwen, take her. Tosh, Owen, it's starting, it's happening right now.<br/>
(The young mother walks into a civic building with a small bomb. KaBOOM!)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This just keeps getting worse and worse” Clara said and Missy said “well what did you expect?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Outside the Hospital]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Feedback through the comms.)<br/>
JACK: Tosh? It's not just her. She's part of a cell and they've activated. It's happening. Tell me how to stop it.<br/>
BETH: It can't be.<br/>
JACK: Think!<br/>
GWEN: Beth, look at me. Look at me. How do we stop this?<br/>
BETH: I don't know. I'm cut off from the cell. I don't know what the mission is. I'm sorry.<br/>
GWEN: What about your implant? How did you get out of Torchwood?<br/>
BETH: The technology is part of me. I can switch it on. I can use the tools.<br/>
GWEN: Can you do that now? Can you trace the other cell, Beth? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That would be the first good thing those things have done” Bill said and everyone agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
BETH: No. What if it goes wrong?<br/>
GWEN: If you don't, Beth, other people will die, not just Mike.<br/>
(Beth activates her tech.)<br/>
BETH: There's only one left. I can track him.<br/>
JACK: Let's go. Come on.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Street]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Jack drives the Range Rover onto the pavement and stops in front of a shop.)<br/>
JACK: Hang on, I've got an idea.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Hub]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">TOSH: No, I can't just hook something up. The entire telephone network is down.<br/>
OWEN: What about a mobile connection?<br/>
TOSH: The entire telephone network is down.<br/>
IANTO: Mobiles, landlines, tin cans with bits of string. Everything. Absolutely everything. No phones. Phones all broken. Hello? Anyone there? No, cos the phones aren't working.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Despite the tense situation several people couldn’t help but chuckle slightly at this.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Street]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Jack is tank-taping an aerial to the vehicle.)<br/>
GWEN: What's that?<br/>
JACK: CB radio. They knocked out the phones, but they can't knock out the radio waves. Not yet, anyway.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s actually really smart” 11 said and Jack said “thank you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Hub]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">OWEN: What about we try<br/>
TOSH: There is no way of getting in touch with Jack. No way.<br/>
JACK [OC]: Tosh, Owen, can you hear me?<br/>
TOSH: Jack? Thank God. What happened?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Street / Hub]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">JACK: There's a cell. It's active. Four including Beth. Two are dead. We're tracking the last guy now. If we can get to him before he does anything, we can stop this.<br/>
TOSH: What can I do?<br/>
JACK: He's heading for an abandoned farm outside the city. I need to know what's there.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let me guess, a nuke” Amy said and Jack said “I really hope not.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Hub]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">OWEN: Where the hell's he going? There's nothing there.<br/>
TOSH: Nothing on the surface.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Range Rover]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BETH: He's nearly there. We need to hurry.<br/>
JACK: Yeah. Hurrying, thank you.<br/>
GWEN: What happens when it starts, Beth?<br/>
JACK: How do you get in the heavy weapons?<br/>
BETH: I don't know. I think we just have this arm stuff.<br/>
GWEN: So how do you manage to take over so quickly? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You use our own weapons against us” Clara said and 9 said “yeah, they’ve taken out several species by doing that.” Everyone became even more nervous now.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
BETH: I don't know. I didn't even know how to use this thing until today.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Hub]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Ianto has found some paper records.)<br/>
IANTO: This is as far back as they go. There used to be a coal mine in the cliff. The army sealed it off in the forties. Doesn't say why.<br/>
TOSH: Let me see if I can get into the military files. Come on, guys, that wasn't even difficult. You disappoint me. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She is very good” 11 said and everyone agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
IANTO: It's almost obscene what you do to security systems.<br/>
TOSH: Oh, God.<br/>
JACK [OC]: What is it?<br/>
TOSH: The mineshaft. The military are using it for storage. Nuclear warheads. Ten of them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“10” Amy said shocked and Rose said “hurry Jack.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Range Rover]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">TOSH [OC]: Nobody's supposed to know, not even us.<br/>
GWEN: That's how it starts.<br/>
JACK: No heavy weapons.<br/>
GWEN: Exactly. They don't need any. They use our own against us.<br/>
JACK: We left the key under the doormat. All you need is to walk in and take over.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Hub / Range Rover]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">TOSH: Tell me you can stop it.<br/>
JACK: Going as fast as we can. If we don't, we won't feel a thing. We're all at the centre of the blast radius.<br/>
TOSH: That's comforting.<br/>
JACK: Come on, have a little faith. With a dashing hero like me on the case, how can we fail?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Hub]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">IANTO: He is dashing, you have to give him that. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Despite everything most people laughed a little at this and Jack said “thank you.” The master then said “not the time.” Jack then said “you jealous?” And the master just glared at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
OWEN: And what if they can't stop it?<br/>
TOSH: They'll stop it.<br/>
OWEN: Yeah, but if they can't?<br/>
IANTO: Then it's all over.<br/>
OWEN: Let's all have sex.<br/>
IANTO: And I thought the end of the world couldn't get any worse.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone was laughing once more and Jack said “oh, it can’t be that bad.” Rose then playfully hit him on the arm. Jack just winked at her and she rolled her eyes but smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Farm]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(David has already smashed his Land Rover through the security gate.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The tension quickly flooded back into the room as everyone remembered the severity of the situation.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
SOLDIER: Halt. Stop the vehicle. Get out of the vehicle now. Lie face down on the ground. 0n the ground or we shoot.<br/>
(David gets out of his car and walks towards them.)<br/>
SOLDER: Fire.<br/>
(The bullets bounce off him. He spears a soldier who tries to jump him from behind and takes his weapon, shooting the others with it.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone was sad and silent as they watched him kill those soldiers so easily.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Torchwood barrels onto the scene as he cracks the security codes to unlock the four storage areas.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Range Rover]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">GWEN: Have we thought this part of the plan through?<br/>
JACK: This isn't gonna be pretty. Brace yourselves.<br/>
GWEN: How are we going to stop him, Jack?<br/>
JACK: Like this.<br/>
(And runs David over.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That won’t keep him down long” 11 warned and Jack said “I know.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Farm]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(David isn't dead. Jack rolls him over.)<br/>
JACK: This wasn't supposed to happen today. How do we stop it?<br/>
(Gwen gets the tech neutraliser from her rucksack, but David's arm turns into the blade.)<br/>
JACK: Gwen? Gwen.<br/>
(And stabs Jack.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone gasped in horror as Jack said “you know how you said you made me immortal, is that enough to let me survive something like that.” 10 then said “definitely, but don’t you dare use that as an excuse to constantly do reckless things.” Jack nodded and said “sure doc.” Everyone was still horrified by what they just watched and they were all wondering just how many things like that Jack would have to suffer in his immortal life.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
DAVID: It doesn't matter. You can't stop us. We know what your weakness is. We know who you are, Jack Harkness. We know all about you and Torchwood. We got a lot of information before you switched her off. You'll be factored into our plans.<br/>
JACK: Gwen?<br/>
GWEN: Nearly there. I've got it. He's done.<br/>
(Jack slides himself off the blade.)<br/>
JACK: Don't bother. Your transmitter's dead, and so's your forcefield.<br/>
DAVID: You're lying.<br/>
JACK: Oh, yeah?<br/>
(Jack shoots David in the shoulder.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“no guns” 10 said and Jack said “I don’t really have much choice there.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
JACK: Factor that into your plans. Now, when are the others coming?<br/>
DAVID: They're already here. I won't let you take me. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There’s even more of them?” Martha said annoyed and 12 said “we’ll deal with them when we have to.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
(He shows them the bomb in his hand.)<br/>
JACK: Run!<br/>
DAVID: Bwahahahahaha!<br/>
(KaBOOM!)<br/>
JACK: Whoo.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Hub]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">OWEN: It's done.<br/>
TOSH: I'll do it, but I'm not happy.<br/>
JACK: Just do what you have to.<br/>
GWEN: We're set with the cryogenics when you're ready.<br/>
BETH: Will it work this time?<br/>
GWEN: Tosh has reconfigured the casket. It'll work around the implant. No more false images. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s good at least” Amy said and everyone nodded but Clara said “yeah, but it’s still sad.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
BETH: If we'd been one minute later<br/>
GWEN: We weren't. We stopped him.<br/>
BETH: And what happens when you have to stop me? If the freezing doesn't work?<br/>
GWEN: It won't come to that.<br/>
BETH: I can feel it coming. It's pushing me out. What will you do when I lose my last bit of me?<br/>
GWEN: We will figure something out, Beth.<br/>
BETH: No, we won't. I'm too dangerous for that. We both know it. Do you have someone at home?<br/>
GWEN: A fiancé.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really, what’s their name” Donna asked and 11 said “I’m pretty sure you said his name was Rhys.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
BETH: Have you ever hurt them?<br/>
GWEN: More than once, yes.<br/>
BETH: Remember how guilty you felt? Imagine that times a billion all the time. Every second of the day. That's how I feel now. And the worst part is, when I turn back, I won't feel guilty any more. I'll want to carry out my mission. I won't even care about Mike. I'll forget all about him. I don't want to die as one of those things, Gwen. I don't want to forget about Mike.<br/>
GWEN: Then don't. Let's do this. Who knows what we'll be able to do in a month? A year?<br/>
BETH: Thanks for being so good to me. Remember me the way I am now. Remember Beth.<br/>
(Beth points her blade at Gwen.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is she doing?” Martha asked shocked and 12 said “she’s trying to get you to kill her.” Rose then said “please tell me you won’t.” Jack just said “I won’t risk the safety of my friends.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
GWEN: Beth. Beth?<br/>
(Beth grabs Gwen.)<br/>
BETH: I won't let you freeze me. I'll kill you all.<br/>
JACK: Let her go! Let her go!<br/>
GWEN: No. Wait, wait, wait, wait, don't shoot. It's a trick. She won't hurt me. She won't hurt me.<br/>
TOSH: Move away from her now.<br/>
JACK: Everybody, calm down. Beth, you don't want to do this. Let Gwen go.<br/>
BETH: I'll kill her first, then all of you, then the rest of your miserable species.<br/>
GWEN: Beth, please. They will kill you. You have proved to be better than that, you helped us to stop the invasion. You can be human. Please, Beth.<br/>
BETH: Not human enough.<br/>
GWEN: Beth.<br/>
BETH: Goodbye, Gwen. Good luck.<br/>
(Beth draws back her arm, and a hail of bullets takes her down.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone stared at the the screen sadly and Jack looked down guiltily at what he just did.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
GWEN: She wanted you to shoot her. She used her last shred of humanity to do this.<br/>
OWEN: We couldn't take that chance. She must have known that.<br/>
JACK: She did. She just wanted to make it easier for us.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Jack's office]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Later, Jack is examining the blade that broke off from Beth's arm.)<br/>
GWEN: Do you think we stopped it?<br/>
JACK: Maybe. Maybe we've just put it off for a while, I don't know. We don't know anything. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ve done a good job” 9 said and Jack smiled slightly before saying “I thought you didn’t approve of my methods.” 9 then said “I don’t, but you still did a decent job lad.” Jack smiled and said “thanks doc.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
GWEN: We know plenty. We know about the implant. We can disable their forcefield. We know how they attack. We know that they can be killed. And while they think they have the element of surprise, we know they haven't. But, until that day, we just keep doing what we do.<br/>
JACK: 0h, them be fightin' words, they be, Gwen. So, have you set a date?<br/>
GWEN: Oh, don't get me started, please. My mam's already been on the phone, saying, what about the local church, Gwen? It's ever so lovely. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Several people laughed at this and Amy said “that is definitely the worst part” and Rory said “tell me about it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
JACK: Go home. Keep doing what we do.<br/>
GWEN: Good night, Jack</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After the screen cut to black Nardole said “well that was different.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before anyone could say anymore however the words ‘Asylum of The Daleks’ flashed across the screen.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>After asylum of the Daleks I am either going to do <br/>Five doctors <br/>The deadly assassin <br/>Terror of the Autons</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Asylum of the Daleks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don’t own doctor who, the BBC dose</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before the next episode started 10 muttered to the master “how are you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fine” The master muttered but 10 wasn’t convinced so he asked “are you sure, cause you just lost the drums and”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The master then interrupted him and said “yes, I’m fine. Now shut up and let’s watch the next episode.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Skaro]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(A scene of utter devastation and persisting rainfall. We pan around a giant Dalek statue covered in mould and mess.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">10 was still watching the master cautiously, not convinced that he was alright and his suspicion was confirmed when he saw the master wasn’t watching the screen and with a start 10 remembered that this would be the first time that he had seen the Daleks since the time war. He remembered the first time that he had encountered The Daleks after the war and before he could think about what he was doing he gently put an arm round his shoulders. The master flinched at first but instead off pulling away like 10 expected he leaned slightly into 10 and in return 10 leaned slightly into the master. The other time lords noticed this and a small smile tugged at the corner of their lips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DARLA [OC]: First, there were the Daleks. And then, there was a man who fought them. And then, in time, he died. There are a few, of course, who believe this man somehow survived, and that one day he will return. For both our sakes, dearest Hannah, we must hope these stories are true. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dramatic much” the master muttered managing to keep all the fear out of his voice and 9 said “you’re one to talk.” Missy then said “yeah, but it’s cool when I’m dramatic.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>(A robed figure wearing high heels turns to a shadow with the profile of the Doctor walking inside the eyepiece of the statue.) <br/>DOCTOR: I got your message. Not many people can do that. Send me messages. <br/>DARLA: I have a daughter, Hannah. She's in a Dalek prison camp. They say you can help. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">There are Dalek prison camps?” Rose asked and 9 said “yeah, nasty places. There where the Daleks keep the people they don’t exterminate.” Nearly everyone had to suppress a shiver at the thought about the horrors that those camps could contain.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR: Do they? I wish they'd stop. I love your choice of meeting place. <br/>DARLA: They said I'd have to intrigue you. <br/>DOCTOR: Skaro. The original planet of the Daleks. Look at the state of it. Who told you about me? <br/>DARLA: Does it matter? <br/>DOCTOR: Maybe not, but you're very well informed. If Hannah's in a Dalek prison camp, tell me, why aren't you? <br/>DARLA: I escaped. <br/>DOCTOR: (chuckles) No. Nobody escapes the Dalek camps. You're very cold. <br/>DARLA: What's wrong? <br/>DOCTOR: It's a trap. <br/>DARLA: What is? <br/>DOCTOR: You are, and you don't even know it. <br/>(The Doctor backs away as a Dalek eyepiece comes out of her forehead, </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What the hell is that?” Martha asked and 10 said “looks like a Dalek eye stalk coming out of her forehead.” Rory then said “yeah, we can see that, but how did that happen.” 11 then said “oh, I’ll work that out soon.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(then a gun out of her right palm. He is shot, and a Dalek saucer appears in the sky.) <br/>DALEK [OC]: The Doctor is acquired.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why would The Daleks want to acquire you, they hate you” Clara asked and 10 said “I guess we’re about to find out.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Photoshoot]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Amy is modelling for the cameras in a stately home when the Personal Assistant gestures to her.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So we’re in this” Amy said with a hint of excitement in her voice. 12 said “yes” while watching the couple carefully, wondering how they would react to the state of their relationship in this episode.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>AMY: I'll just be a minute. <br/>PA: Your husband is here. <br/>AMY: Hmm. I don't have a husband. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, what?” Amy said, all her previous excitement leaving her instantly. Rory then said slightly nervously “what do you mean?” 12 took a deep breath before saying “let’s just say that you two had a ruff spot in your relationship.” Rory then said “but why? Please don’t tell me you want a divorce.” Amy then said “off course not idiot, I don’t know what’s happening between us in the future but it dose not affect how I feel about you right now.” Rory then said “thank god, because I don’t think I could live without you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>PA: Oh, well, apparently you still do.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Dressing room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RORY: You have to sign these. <br/>AMY: And then we're not married? <br/>RORY: Just like magic. <br/>(Amy signs.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That doesn’t seem to be the case in the future” Clara noted and Jack said “you said that you had your baby taken from you, well that sort off thing dose put a strain on relationship and leads to a lot of couples splitting up.” Amy and Rory both pulled each other into a hug and were both lost for words, they could see why this might of happened but they still refused to believe it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>AMY: Can't chat. Working. <br/>RORY: Really? Thought you were just pouting at a camera. <br/>AMY: Rory? <br/>(Rory leaves and Cassandra the make-up artist enters. One of the bulbs on the make up dresser is flashing.) <br/>CASSANDRA: Sorry, love. Was I interrupting? <br/>AMY: No. <br/>CASSANDRA: Gosh, look at you. You've gone so pale. Come on, take a seat. We'll soon sort that out. <br/>(But Cassandra sprouts a Dalek eyepiece instead.) <br/>DALEK [OC]: Amelia Pond is acquired.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why would they want you as well?” Nardole asked and 11 said “I don’t know, but you’d best be careful Rory, they’ll probably be after you as well.” Rory then said “if they’ve got Amy I’m going as well.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Bus]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Rory gets on board.) <br/>RORY: Cheers. <br/>(He sit down. The bus driver stares at him in his mirror, then a Dalek eyepiece grows from his forehead. The bus is filled with white light.) <br/>DALEK [OC]: Rory Williams is acquired.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, you got your wish” the master muttered but no one else said anything.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[White room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Rory wakes up on the floor of a circular room. Amy is standing nearby.) <br/>RORY: Where are we? <br/>(He gets up and looks out of the small window. There is a fleet of Dalek saucers outside.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">How are there so many Daleks, I killed them all?” 9 said and 12 said “no matter what I do they never stay dead. It’s really annoying.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>RORY: So how much trouble are we in? <br/>(The door opens and a Dalek enters.) <br/>DOCTOR [OC]: How much trouble, Mister Pond? <br/>(The Doctor enters, under escort.) <br/>DOCTOR: Out of ten? Eleven. <br/>(The ceiling opens and the floor rises, lifting them into -)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Parliament]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(A large domed area with a multitude of Daleks in tiers around them, and the White Supreme Dalek nearby, along with an organic Dalek and the Tardis.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Very, very not good” Clara said as they all stared in fear at the amount of Dalek’s that were there. Nearly all of them had had at least one bad experience with Daleks and the sight of so many of them in the same room was enough to send shivers down their spines.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>AMY: Where are we? A spaceship, right? <br/>DOCTOR: Not just any spaceship. The Parliament of the Daleks. Be brave. <br/>AMY: What do we do? <br/>DOCTOR: Make them remember you. Well, come on then. You've got me. What are you waiting for? At long last, it's Christmas! Here I am. <br/>(The Doctor closes his eyes tight, expecting to die. The organic Dalek speaks.) <br/>DALEK PM: Save us. You will save us. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” The master said and 10 said “well that’s a first.” Rose then asked “why do the Dalek’s want your help, they hate you.” 11 then said “there’re probably sending me on a suicide mission.” Amy then said “but we’re still going, right?” 11 then said “how else are we going to figure out what’s going on?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR: I'll what? <br/>DALEK: You will save the Daleks. <br/>DALEKS: Save the Daleks. Save the Daleks. Save the Daleks. Save the Daleks. Save the Daleks. Save the Daleks. Save the Daleks. <br/>DOCTOR: Well. <br/>DALEKS: Save the Daleks. <br/>DOCTOR: This is new.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(A musical box plays Carmen as a young brunette nails planks over the round window. It is a neat room with a hammock and a microwave.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I guess that’s another version of me?” Clara asked and 12 said “yep, the first one I met actually.” Donna then said “still don’t understand how that works.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>OSWIN [OC]: Day three six three. The terror continues. Also, made another soufflé, very nearly. Check defences. They came again last night. Still always at night. Maybe they're vampires. Oh, and it's my mum's birthday. Happy birthday, mum. <br/>OSWIN: I did make you a soufflé, but it was too beautiful to live. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How did you make a soufflé?” 11 asked and Clara said “um, you get some milk, eggs”11 then interrupted her and said “no, no, no. I know how to make one, but how is it possible that you made one?” Clara was very confused by this and said “what do you mean?” 11 then said “doesn’t matter, well it dose, but it’ll probably be shown later in the episode.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DALEK [OC]: You will let us enter! We will enter! We will enter! <br/>(She turns up the volume on Carmen. Toreador blasts out.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Parliament]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RORY: What's he doing? <br/>AMY: He's chosen the most defendable area in the room, counted all the Daleks, counted all the exits, and now he's calculating the exact distance we're standing apart and starting to worry. Oh, and look at him frowning now. <br/>(Dalek Darla is there.) <br/>AMY: Something's wrong with Amy and Rory, and who's going to fix it? And he straightens his bow tie. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know me way too well” 11 said and Amy said “yeah, I know.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DALEK PM: We have arrived. <br/>DOCTOR: Arrived where? <br/>DALEK PM: Doctor. <br/>DARLA: The Prime Minister will speak with you now. <br/>DOCTOR: Do you remember who you were before they emptied you out and turned you into their puppet? <br/>DARLA: My memories are only reactivated if they are required to facilitate cover or disguise. <br/>DOCTOR: You had a daughter. <br/>DARLA: I know. I've read my file. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Most people saddened slightly at this as they realised just how much of a shell of a person Darla was.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>(The Doctor walks up to the Prime Minister, who is the organic Dalek.) <br/>DOCTOR: Well? <br/>DALEK PM: What do you know of the Dalek Asylum? <br/>DOCTOR: According to legend, you have a dumping ground. A planet where you lock up all the Daleks that go wrong. The battle-scarred, the insane, the ones even you can't control. It's never made any sense to me. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So instead of even trying to help them they just lock them up?” Martha said and Missy said “at least the Dalek’s don’t think watching them is entertaining like you humans used to.” Jack then said “okay one, humans don’t do that anymore because we know how bad it is and two, did you seriously just defend the Daleks?” Missy then said “oh, I hate the Daleks just as much as anyone else but just saying, this one particular thing is something that you humans have done a lot in your history.” Martha then said “but we now know it’s wrong and we don’t do it any more.” Missy then said “dose everyone on your precious little earth know that?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DALEK PM: Why not? <br/>DOCTOR: Because you'd just kill them. <br/>DALEK PM: It is offensive to us to extinguish such divine hatred. <br/>DOCTOR: Offensive? <br/>DALEK PM: Does it surprise you to know the Daleks have a concept of beauty? <br/>DOCTOR: I thought you'd run out of ways to make me sick. Hello again. You think hatred is beautiful. <br/>DALEK PM: Perhaps that is why we have never been able to kill you. <br/>(A hole opens in the middle of the floor. The Doctor and Darla walk back to it. A planet is visible.) <br/>DARLA: The Asylum. It occupies the entire planet, right to the core. <br/>DOCTOR: How many Daleks are in there? <br/>DARLA: A count has not been made. Millions, certainly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Millions” Bill said shocked and Missy said “well I only kill most the Daleks I meet.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR: All still alive? <br/>DARLA: It has to be assumed. The Asylum is fully automated. Supervision is not required. <br/>AMY: Armed? <br/>DARLA: The Daleks are always armed. <br/>RORY: What colour? I'm sorry, there weren't any good questions left. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone laughed at this apart from Rory who looked slightly embarrassed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DARLA: This signal is being received from the very heart of the Asylum. <br/>(Carmen comes over the speakers.) <br/>WHITE: What is the noise? Explain. Explain. <br/>DOCTOR: Er, it's me. <br/>RORY: Sorry, what? <br/>DOCTOR: It's me, playing the triangle. Okay, I got buried in the mix. Carmen. Lovely show. Someone's transmitting this. Have you considered tracking back the signal and talking to them? He asked the Daleks.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, these are the Daleks. One of the smartest but at the same time stupidest spices in the universe and you thought that they would try talking to the people who were transmitting a signal from their asylum.” The master sarcastically said and 10 said “yeah, it dose sound pretty stupid.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR [OC]: Hello? Hello? Carmen</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Parliament]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Hello?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">OSWIN: Hello? <br/>DOCTOR [OC]: Come in. Come in.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Parliament]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Come in, Carmen.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">OSWIN: Hello! Yes, yes, sorry. Do you read me?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Parliament]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Yes, reading you loud and clear. Identify</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR [OC]: Yourself and report your status. <br/>OSWIN: Hello. Are you real? Are you actually, properly, real?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Parliament]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Yes, confirmed. Actually, properly, real. <br/>OSWIN [OC]: Oswin Oswald, junior entertainment officer, starship</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">OSWIN: Alaska. Current status, crashed and shipwrecked somewhere not nice. Been here a year, rest of the crew missing. Provisions good but keen to move on.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Parliament]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: A year? Are you okay? Are you under attack? <br/>OSWIN [OC]: Some local lifeforms.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">OSWIN: Been keeping them out. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That is really impressive you know” 9 said and 12 felt incredibly guilty again as he knew how Oswin was able to do that. Clara just said “I wish I could do that” and 12 said very quietly so hardly anyone heard him “no you don’t.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR [OC]: Do you know what those lifeforms are? <br/>OSWIN: I know a Dalek when I hear one, yeah.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Parliament]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: What have you been doing on your own against the Daleks for a year?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">OSWIN: Making soufflés?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">Am I the only one who finds that odd” 11 said Donna “I think you are spaceman.” The master then rolled his eyes and caught 10’s eye who grinned slightly back at him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Parliament]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Soufflés? Against the Daleks? Where'd you get the milk? <br/>WHITE: This conversation is irrelevant. <br/>DOCTOR: No, it isn't.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">OSWIN: No! Hello? Hello?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Parliament]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Because a starliner has crashed into your Asylum, and someone's got in. And if someone can get in, then everything can get out. A tsunami of insane Daleks. Even you don't want that. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t even want to imagine how bad that would be” Martha said and Missy said “well luckily if they did we’d all probably be to dead to worry about it.” Martha then said “that is the opposite of comforting.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>WHITE: The Asylum must be cleansed. <br/>DOCTOR: Then why is it still here? You've enough firepower on this ship to blast it out of the sky. <br/>DARLA: The Asylum forcefield is impenetrable. <br/>DOCTOR: Turn it off. <br/>DARLA: It can only be turned off from within the Asylum. <br/>DOCTOR: A small taskforce could sneak through a forcefield. Send in a couple of Daleks. Oh. (applauds) Oh. Oh, that's good. That's brilliant. You're all too scared to go down there. Not one of you will go, so tell me, what do the Daleks do when they're too scared? <br/>WHITE: The Predator of the Daleks will be deployed. <br/>DOCTOR: You don't have a Predator, and even if you did, why would they turn off a forcefield for you? <br/>DALEK PM: Because you will have no other means of escape. <br/>DARLA: May I clarify? The Predator is the Dalek's word for you. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Never heard that one before” 9 said and 10 said “it’s decent, but not the best.” Missy then said “yeah, I prefer the oncoming storm, it’s very intimidating. Though, my nickname’s are a lot better.” Jack then asked “what do people call you then?” And Missy said “well you have the boring ones like the destroyer of worlds and the bringer of darkness but I don’t think those really fit me anymore, do you.” 12 then said “well if you continue as you are then maybe you’ll earn a good one.” Missy then said “as long as it’s not as lame as the sainted physician.” 11 then muttered “I think it’s cool.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR: Me? Me? <br/>DARLA: You will need this. It will protect you from the nanocloud. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nanocloud, what nanocloud?” Rory said nervously and 11 said “I have several ideas, none of them good.” Rory then said “as long as their not like those nanogenes” and 11 said “that’s exactly what I’m worried about.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>(Two humanoids put a wristband on the Doctor's wrist.) <br/>DOCTOR: The what? The nano what? <br/>DARLA: The gravity beam will convey you close to the source of the transmission. You must find a way to deactivate the forcefield from there. <br/>DOCTOR: You're going to fire me at a planet? That's your plan? I get fired at a planet and expected to fix it. <br/>RORY: In fairness, that is slightly your M O. <br/>DOCTOR: Don't be fair to the Daleks when they're firing me at a planet. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Several people smiled slightly at how true all of this was.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>(Rory and Amy have wristbands put on them, too.) <br/>DOCTOR: What do you want with them? <br/>WHITE: It is known the Doctor required companions. <br/>RORY: Oh, brilliant. Good oh. <br/>DOCTOR: Don't worry. We'll get through this, I promise. Don't be scared. <br/>(Amy's Look could melt granite.) <br/>AMY: Scared? Who's scared. Geronimo. <br/>DOCTOR: Ha! Oi! <br/>(The humanoids push our trio into the gravity beam.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Gravity beam]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">ALL: Argh! <br/>RORY: Wrong way up! Wrong way up! <br/>(Rory plummets past the Doctor and Amy, head first.) <br/>AMY: Doctor! <br/>(The beam splits into three.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Snowfield]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Amy lands on a snowy landscape with a brilliant blue sky. A black man in white thermals drops his drill - labelled Alaska - and runs to them.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I thought Oswin said she was the only survivor” Rose said confused and Jack joked “maybe he’s a zombie that’s come to eat your brains.” 10 then you said “that’s not a bad theory actually, apart from the bit about eating your brains off course. Everyone knows brains taste disgusting, or at least that’s what a friend told me. Well, not really a friend.” The master then shrugged and said “well, there’re alright if you boil them for at least 45 minutes.” Donna then said “please tell me you’re joking and you haven’t actually eaten a brain.” The master just shrugged at this and said “I was board.” Everyone sent him disgusted looks at this and most of them shuffled away from the master slightly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>HARVEY: Hello? Hello? Who are you? You okay? <br/>AMY: Rory? Doctor? <br/>HARVEY: I'm Harvey. No. Who's Rory? <br/>(Harvey chases after Amy.) <br/>HARVEY: Where are you going? <br/>(Over the ridge, a series of eyepieces pop up and down from under the snow to look at the Doctor.) <br/>DOCTOR: Oh, ha, ha, ha. <br/>(Then Carmen plays.) <br/>OSWIN [OC}: Sorry, sorry. Pressed the wrong switch. <br/>DOCTOR: Soufflé girl?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">OSWIN: You can always call me Oswin, seeing as that's my name. You okay? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know that this is the second episode we’ve seen with an alternate version of you in it but it’s still so strange” Bill said and everyone nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR [on screen]: How are you doing that, eh? This is Dalek technology. <br/>OSWIN: It's very easy to hack. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, it’s really not” 9 said and Clara said “I guess this version of me is very good with technology, I wish I was that good with it.” 12 was staring at the screen blankly once more, he still felt so guilty about what happened to this version of Clara even though he knew it wasn’t his fault.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR [on screen]: No, it isn't. Where are you? <br/>OSWIN: The ship broke up when it hit. Somewhere underground, I think. You coming to get me? <br/>AMY [OC]: Doctor? <br/>(The picture starts to break up.) <br/>DOCTOR [on screen]: Hey! Oi! Soufflé girl! <br/>OSWIN: Damn. <br/>DOCTOR [OC]: Come back!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Snowfield]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">AMY: Doctor! <br/>DOCTOR: Amy! Hey, where's Rory? <br/>HARVEY: There was another beam. There. Over there. Are you the rescue team? <br/>(They run across the snow.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">OSWIN: Hello?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Snowfield]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(A shaft has been drilled through the snow and rock.) <br/>AMY: Rory? Rory! Rory!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Chamber]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Meltwater pours down the walls, and something green drips onto Rory's face, waking him up.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That is disgusting” Donna said and everyone nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(There are lots of inanimate Daleks here. He touches one, but it doesn't respond so he pushes it away.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Snowfield]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">HARVEY: We came down two days ago. There's twelve of our escape pods. I don't know what happened to them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, two days ago?” Martha asked and11 said “something fishy is definitely going on.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>AMY: Alaska? That's the same ship as soufflé girl. <br/>(Harvey opens a hatch covered in snow.) <br/>DOCTOR: Yeah. Except she's been here a year.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Escape pod]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">HARVEY: We should have some climbing rope long enough for that hole. <br/>DOCTOR: Won't you introduce us to your crew? <br/>HARVEY: Ah, yes, sorry. Guys, this is the Doctor and Amy. <br/>(No response.) <br/>HARVEY: Guys? <br/>(The crew are desiccated corpses.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">Oh God” Bill said as everyone stared at the screen horrified. They had all seen their fair share of corpses while travelling with the doctor but that didn’t make it any easier.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>HARVEY: Oh, my god. <br/>(The Doctor does a quick sonic scan.) <br/>DOCTOR: They're dead. All of them. <br/>HARVEY: That's not possible. I just spoke to them. Two hours ago. We were doing engine repairs. <br/>DOCTOR: You're sure about that, are you? Because I'd say they've all been dead for a very long time. <br/>HARVEY: But they can't have been. <br/>AMY: Well, they didn't get in this state in two hours. <br/>HARVEY: No, of course. Stupid me. <br/>AMY: Of course what? <br/>HARVEY: I died outside, and the cold preserved my body. I forgot about dying. <br/>(Out pops the Dalek eyepiece. The Doctor grabs a CO2 fire extinguisher and lets it off in Harvey's face.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That still looks so wired” Amy muttered and Rory said “I’m really not looking forward to having to do this.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR: Amy, the door! <br/>AMY: Come on, come on. <br/>(Harvey is backed through a door that Amy manages to get open, then closes and locks again.) <br/>AMY: Explain. That's what you're good at. How'd he get all Daleked? <br/>DOCTOR: Because he wasn't wearing one of these. Oh, ho, ho. That's clever. The nanocloud. Microorganisms that automatically process any organic matter, living or dead, into a Dalek puppet. Anything attacks this place, it automatically becomes part of the on-site security. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That is actually pretty clever, off course I could do better but still” the master admitted but Rory just said “doctor, did you just say living or dead?” 11 then said “yes, why?” All the humans stared at him for a moment before realising saying “oh, that’s why.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>AMY: Living or dead? <br/>DOCTOR: These wristbands protect us. The only thing stopping us going exactly the way he did <br/>AMY: Doctor, shut up! Living or dead? <br/>DOCTOR: Yes, exactly. Living or, or <br/>(The corpses have glowing eyepieces, and are starting to move.) <br/>DOCTOR: Dead. Oh dear. <br/>(The Doctor kicks the zombies so he and Amy can get into the -)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Cockpit]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(He pulls Amy's arm out of the zombie's grasp and seals the bulkhead door.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">12 was the only one who noticed Amy losing her wrist band because he was actively watching for that and he felt incredibly guilty once more that he didn’t notice it immediately.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>AMY: Is it bad that I've really missed this? <br/>DOCTOR: Yes. <br/>AMY: Good. <br/>DOCTOR: I know.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Almost everyone smiled at this because they all knew how true it was. Amy then asked “why were we back on earth raggedy man?” 12 then said “oh, you know. Things happened, I died but didn’t, the universe almost ended, you know, the normal.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">OSWIN: Unauthorised personnel may not enter the cockpit.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Cockpit]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Shut up. <br/>OSWIN [OC]: Oh, Mister Grumpy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">OSWIN: Bad combo. No sense of humour in that chin. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is wrong with my chin?” 11 said and Clara said “well it’s better then his ears.” 9 then said “oi” but Jack shrugged and said “it’s true doc.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>AMY [on screen]: Is that her again, soufflé girl? <br/>DOCTOR [on screen]: Yeah, she. Oi, what is wrong with my chin? <br/>OSWIN: Careful, dear. You'll put someone's eye out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Cockpit]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">OSWIN [OC]: Scanning you. You're in another of the escape pods from the Alaska, right?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">OSWIN: Same ship I was on. <br/>DOCTOR [on screen]: How can you hack into everything? It should be impossible. You're in a crashed ship! <br/>OSWIN: Long story. Is there a word for total screaming genius that sounds modest and a tiny bit sexy? <br/>DOCTOR [on screen]: Doctor. You call me the Doctor. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone started laughing at this and Missy said “you’re not sexy” and 11 said “are you sure?” And the master said “nothing wearing a bow tie can be sexy.” Amy then said “oh, I don’t know” and Rory said “oi.” And Amy said to Rory “oh, you’ll always be the most sexy to me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>OSWIN: See what you did there. <br/>(Beep.) <br/>OSWIN: Check the floor. I'm picking up a breach at floor level. There could be a way out. See you later.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Cockpit]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Ah ha! Hatch. Looks like it's been used already and they've tried to block it off behind them. <br/>AMY: Can't imagine why. <br/>DOCTOR: The lower part of the pod is buried, so this must go straight down to the Asylum. <br/>AMY: Where Rory is. <br/>DOCTOR: Speaking of Rory, is there anything you want to tell me? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I would really like to know what’s going on between us” Rory said and 11 added “yes, so I can fix it.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>AMY: Are we going to do this now? <br/>DOCTOR: What happened? <br/>AMY: Oh, stuff. You know. We split up. What can you do? <br/>DOCTOR: What can I do? <br/>AMY: Nothing. It's not one of those things you can fix like you fix your bowtie. Don't give me those big wet eyes, Raggedy Man. It's life. Just life. That thing that goes on when you're not there. <br/>(The Doctor gets the hatch open. A shaft heads down into the planet, with a flexible metal ladder hanging down it.) <br/>AMY: Okay, so somebody else got out this way, then. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Could it of been one of those dead, zombie-Dalek people?” Bill asked and 10 said “perhaps, but I doubt it.” Clara then asked “but who else could it be?” 9 then said said “still working on that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR: Yeah, let's go and find them. Oh, hello, hello, hello. What are they up to? <br/>(The zombies are on a small monitor on the wall, waving something at the camera.) <br/>AMY: What's that? <br/>DOCTOR: One of these. (a wristband) But where did they get it? <br/>AMY: Doctor, they got it from me. <br/>DOCTOR: Oh, Amy. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, no” Rose said and Bill said “that is really not good.” Amy then said “What’s going to happen to me?” When the doctors all hesitated Rory said “seriously doctor, what is going to happen happen?” 11 then said “nothing, because I’m going to stop it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>AMY: Doctor, what's going to happen to me? Seriously. Tell me what.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Chamber]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Rory is using the small penlight he always carries when he serves divorce papers on his wife to explore his surroundings. He kicks a piece of metal, and a Dalek's eyepiece starts to glow.) <br/>RORY: Shush. <br/>(Other Daleks start to boot up, too, making sounds.) <br/>RORY: What? Sorry, what? <br/>DALEK: Eg eg eg eg eg eg eg. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">Get out of there now Rory” 9 said and Rory asked “why?” 9 then said “because that will kill you.” Rory then said “good reason.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>RORY: Eggs? You mean those things? <br/>(The roundels on the Dalek's casing. Some have fallen off onto the floor.) <br/>DALEK: Egg. <br/>RORY: I don't, I don't know what you want. Those things. Are those things eggs? This? You want this. <br/>DALEK: Egg. Stir. Min. Ate. <br/>(Rory drops the ball.) <br/>DALEK: Exterminate. <br/>DALEKS: Exterminate. <br/>(One weapon blast just misses him. Rory tries to run the gauntlet.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Definitely getting out of there now” Rory said and Missy said “took you long enough.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DALEK: Emergency. Emergency. Exterminate. Exterminate. <br/>OSWIN [OC]: Run! The door at the end, run for it. They're waking up, but they're slow. The door at the end. Just run. Now! Now! Now! <br/>DALEKS: Exterminate. Exterminate. <br/>(The door rises up as Rory runs. He slides underneath and it shuts behind him.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank God your out of there” Clara said and everyone nodded relieved but 12 said “it’s still not over yet” and everyone groaned.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Corridor]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">OSWIN [OC]: So, anyway, I'm Oswin. What do I call you? <br/>RORY: Er, I can't remember. Er, Rory.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">OSWIN: Lovely name, Rory. First boy I ever fancied was called Rory. <br/>RORY [on screen]: Okay. <br/>OSWIN: Actually, she was called Nina. I was going through a phase.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Corridor]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">OSWIN [OC]: Just flirting to keep you cheerful. <br/>DALEKS [OC]: Exterminate. Exterminate. <br/>RORY: Er, okay, any time you want to start flirting again is fine by me.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Both Amy and Rory saddened again as they remembered how much their relationship had deteriorated in this future. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Another corridor]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor and Amy are climbing down the ladder from the cockpit into another corridor.) <br/>AMY: So tell me, what's going to happen to me? And don't lie. Because I know when you're lying to me and I will definitely fall on you. <br/>DOCTOR: The air all around is full of micro-machines. Robots the size of molecules. Nanogenes. Now that you're unprotected, you're being re-written. <br/>AMY: So, what happens? I get one of those things sticking out of my head? <br/>DOCTOR: Physical changes come later. <br/>AMY: What comes first? How does it start? <br/>DOCTOR: With your mind. Your feelings, your memories, and I'm sorry but it's started already. <br/>AMY: How do you know? <br/>DOCTOR: Because we've had this conversation four times. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone eyes widened in shock at this and Rose said “this is the empty child once more.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>AMY: Okay, scared now. <br/>DOCTOR: Hang on to scared. Scared isn't Dalek.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Corridor]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Rory's torch starts to flicker.) <br/>OSWIN [OC]: Hey there, beakie boy. <br/>RORY: If it's a straight choice, I prefer Nina. <br/>OSWIN [OC]: Loving this. The nose and the chin.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nothing is wrong with my nose” Rory said and Amy said “it’s unique.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">OSWIN: You two could fence. There's a door behind you. <br/>(The door rises and Rory runs through into a room with a large round platform in the middle.) <br/>OSWIN: In there, quickly. Okay, you're safe for now. Pop your shirt off, quick as you like. <br/>RORY [on screen]: Why? <br/>OSWIN: Does there have to be a reason?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Almost everyone at least smiled at this and Amy said “looks like I’ve got some competition.” Clara then smiled back at her and said “don’t worry, I’m not currently looking for a boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Chamber]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(A door rises to let Amy and the Doctor into the place where Rory met the Daleks. They are still repeating their favourite word some way away. The Doctor sniffs.) <br/>AMY: What's that? <br/>(They back out again.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Outside the chamber]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Keep a look out. Don't open this door. Oswin! <br/>(Amy's head hurts.) <br/>DOCTOR: Oswin, can you hear me?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">OSWIN: Hello, the chin. I have visual on you. <br/>DOCTOR [on screen]: Why don't I have a visual on you? Why can't I ever see you? <br/>OSWIN: Limited power, bad hair, take your pick. There's a door to your left. Open it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Outside the chamber]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">OSWIN [OC]: I'm going to send you a map to that screen. I put your little friend somewhere safe. I can get you to him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you” Rory said and Clara said “not me remember.” Rory then said “that’s still so wired.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR [on screen]: Rory. You found Rory? <br/>OSWIN: I call him Nina. Personal thing. Hush now.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Outside the chamber]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Amy looks through the transparent panels in the door and sees a man in a suit standing in the chamber.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I thought you were the only people there” Donna said confused and 12 said “we were, their hallucinations, one of the symptoms of the transformation process.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>AMY: Who are you? Doctor? <br/>(There are lots of people in the chamber now, men and women in various styles of dress from formal evening wear to a little red-haired girl in a ballet tutu. Amy opens the door and goes in.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR [on screen]: How many Daleks directly ahead of me right now? <br/>OSWIN: Ten, twenty.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Outside the chamber]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">OSWIN [OC]: Hard to say. Some of them are catatonic but they do have firepower. <br/>DOCTOR: How do I get past them? Amy!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Chamber]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">AMY: Shush. It's okay, it's just people in here. It's just people. <br/>DOCTOR: Amy, it's the nanocloud, it's altering your perception. Look again. Look again. Those aren't people. <br/>(Now she sees Daleks.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re lucky their not functioning” Martha said and everyone agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR: Amy, come out. Take my hand. Run! Run!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Corridor]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(They run back to the rope ladder, which is moving under the weight of descending zombies.) <br/>AMY: Look, they're coming down! <br/>DOCTOR: Er, oh yes, they are. <br/>DALEK: Intruder. <br/>DOCTOR: Run. <br/>DALEK: Intruder. <br/>(They hide in the cubby hole Oswin opened for the Doctor.) <br/>DALEK: Intruder. <br/>(It runs out of power. They come out of the cubby hole again.) <br/>DOCTOR: It's damaged. <br/>AMY: Okay, but what do we do? <br/>DOCTOR: Identify me. Access your files. Who am I? Come on. Who's your daddy? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please, add that to your list of words you’ll never say again” The master said and 11 said “I can’t make any such promises.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DALEK: You are the Predator. <br/>DOCTOR: Access your standing orders concerning the Predator. <br/>DALEK: The Predator must be destroyed. <br/>DOCTOR: And how are you going to do that, Dalek? Without a gun you're a tricycle with a roof. How are you going to destroy me? <br/>DALEK: Self-destruct initiated. <br/>AMY: What's it doing? <br/>DOCTOR: It's going to blow itself up, and I with it. Only weapon it's got left. <br/>DALEK: Self-destruct cannot be countermanded. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I hate it when that’s the case” Jack said but the master said “that’s why I try and make my bombs like that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>(It's internal clock is down to 12. The Doctor lifts its lid and scans inside.) <br/>DOCTOR: I'm not looking for a countermand, dear. I'm looking for reverse. <br/>DALEK: Forward, forward. <br/>(The Dalek whizzes backwards into the chamber, bumps into a colleague and blows up.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, that’s one way of dealing with them I guess” Rose said and the master said “I bet I could of taken out more of them.” 10 just said “we’re not going their again.” The master then grinned at him and said “because you know I’d win” but 10 just said “no, because I don’t want to embarrassed you.” The master then glared at 10 but he just smirked back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Teleport room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The explosion is felt here.) <br/>RORY: Oswin?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RORY [on screen]: What was that? That was close.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Chamber]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Rory runs in to see the smoking remains of Dalek shells.) <br/>RORY: Oswin? What happened? Who killed all the Daleks? <br/>(The Doctor enters from the other side, carrying Amy.) <br/>DOCTOR: Who do you think?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Teleport room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor lays Amy on the teleport pad.) <br/>RORY: Will sleeping help her? Will it slow down the process? <br/>OSWIN [OC]: You'd better hope so</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">OSWIN: Because pretty soon she's going to try and kill you.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Teleport room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Amy. <br/>AMY: Ow. <br/>DOCTOR: Amy. Still with us. <br/>RORY: Amy, it's me. Do you remember me? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I could never forget you again” Amy said and Donna said “what do you mean again?” Amy just said “it’s a really long story.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>(Amy slaps Rory.) <br/>RORY: She remembers me. <br/>DOCTOR: Same old Amy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">OSWIN: Do you know how you make someone into a Dalek? Subtract love, add anger. Doesn't she seem a bit too angry to you?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Teleport room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">AMY: Well, somebody's never been to Scotland. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Most people laughed a bit at that.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR: What about you, though, Oswin. How come you're okay?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR [on screen]: Why hasn't the nanocloud converted you? <br/>OSWIN: I mentioned the genius thing, yeah? Shielded in here.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Teleport room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Clever of you. Now, this place. The Daleks said it was fully automated. Look at it. It's a wreck.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">OSWIN: Well, I've had nearly a year to mess with them, and not a lot else to do. <br/>DOCTOR [on screen]: A junior entertainment manager hiding out in a wrecked ship, hacking the security systems of the most advanced warrior race</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Teleport room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: The universe has ever seen. But you know what really gets me about you, Oswin? The soufflés. Where do you get milk</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR [on screen]: For the soufflés?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Teleport room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Seriously. Is no one else wondering about that? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not really, kinda distracted by the insane Daleks trying to kill you” Bill said but 12 said “never over look the small details, their the most important in life.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>RORY: No. Frankly, no. Twice. <br/>OSWIN [OC]: So, Doctor.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">OSWIN: I've been looking you up. You're all over the database. Why do the Daleks call you the Predator? <br/>DOCTOR [on screen]: I'm not the Predator, I'm just a man with a plan. <br/>OSWIN: You've got a plan?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Teleport room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RORY: That's all he is. <br/>AMY: There's a nose joke going if someone wants to pick that one off. <br/>DOCTOR: In no particular order, we need to neutralise all the Daleks in this Asylum, rescue Oswin from the wreckage, escape from this planet and fix Amy and Rory's marriage. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Want to elaborate on any of that” Nardole said and 9 said “You try coming up with a plan for once.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>AMY: Okay, I'm counting three lost causes. Anyone else? <br/>DOCTOR: Oswin, there's a Dalek ship in orbit. <br/>OSWIN [OC]: Yes. Got it on the sensors <br/>DOCTOR: The Asylum has a forcefield. The Daleks upstairs are waiting for me to turn it off. Soon as I do, they'll burn this whole world and us with it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR [on screen]: So, Oswin, my question is this. How fast can you drop the forcefield? <br/>OSWIN: Pretty fast. But why would I? <br/>DOCTOR [on screen]: Because this is a teleport. Am I right, Oswin? <br/>OSWIN: Yeah. Internal use only.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Teleport room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: I can boost the power. Once the forcefield is down, I can use it to beam us right off this planet.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But the only place you’d be able to teleport to is the Dalek ship” the master said and 10 jokingly said “you’re not concerned for me are you?” The master then said “off course not, it’s just fun pointing out how stupid your plan is.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>RORY: You said when the forcefield is down, the Daleks will blow us up. <br/>DOCTOR: We'll have to be quick, yes. <br/>AMY: Fine, we'll be quick. But where do we beam to? <br/>DOCTOR: The only place within range. The Dalek ship. <br/>AMY: They'll exterminate us on the spot. <br/>RORY: Ah, so this is the kind of escape plan where you survive about four seconds longer. <br/>DOCTOR: What's wrong with four seconds? You can do loads in four seconds. Oswin, how fast can you drop the forcefield?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">OSWIN: I can do it from here, as soon as you come and get me.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Teleport room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: No, just drop the forcefield and come to us.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">OSWIN: There's enough power in that teleport for one go. Why would you wait for me?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because that’s what I do” 10 said and Donna said “there’s no way we’d leave her.” Clara then said “but something’s got to happen to her, right?” 9 said “probably, but not certainly.” Everyone saddened once more at this but they were still hopeful.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Teleport room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Why wouldn't I?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">OSWIN: No idea. Never met you. Sending you a map so you can come get me.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Teleport room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RORY: This place is crawling with Daleks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">OSWIN: Yeah. Kind of why I'm anxious to leave. Come up and see me sometime.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Teleport room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RORY: So, are we going to go get her? <br/>DOCTOR: I don't think that we have a choice. Okay, as soon as the forcefield is down the Daleks will attack. If it gets too explody-wody in here, you go without me, okay? <br/>RORY: And leave you to die? <br/>DOCTOR: Oh, don't worry about me. You're the one beaming up to a Dalek ship to get exterminated. <br/>RORY: Fair point. Love this plan. What about Amy? <br/>DOCTOR: Keep her remembering, keep her focused. That'll hold back the conversion. <br/>AMY: What do I do? <br/>DOCTOR: You heard what she said. They're subtracting love. Don't let them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll try not to, but that version of me might struggle with that” 11 then said “not as much as you might think, there is no version of Amy Pond who doesn’t love Rory Williams and the quicker you two see that the better.” Rory then smiled slightly and said “as much as I wish that was true it certainly doesn’t seem like it.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Corridor]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor makes his way carefully.) <br/>DALEKS [OC]: Emergency. Emergency. Prepare to be annihilated. Emergency. We are the Daleks. We are the Daleks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Teleport room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RORY: Okay, look at me. I'm going to be logical. Cold and logical, okay? For both of our sakes, for both of us, I'm going to take this off my wrist and put it on yours. <br/>AMY: Why? Then it'll just start converting you. That's not better. <br/>RORY: Yes, but it'll buy us time, because it'll take longer with me. <br/>AMY: Sorry, what? <br/>RORY: It subtracts love, that's what she said. <br/>AMY: What's that got to do with it? What does that even mean? <br/>RORY: It's arithmetic. It'll take longer with me because we both know, we've always known, that. Amy, the basic fact of our relationship is that I love you more than you love me, which today is good news because it might just save both of our lives. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How can you ever even think that?” Amy demanded and Rory said “think about it from my view, I waited two thousand years for you but we just divorce as soon as the doctor’s not there.” Amy then said “I don’t know what was going through our minds in the future but nothing could stop me loving you.” Amy and Rory then kissed and after they pulled apart Amy muttered “nothing could make me stop wanting you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>AMY: How can you say that? <br/>RORY: Two thousand years, waiting for you outside a box. Don't say it isn't true, you know it's true. Give me your arm. Amy! <br/>(Amy slaps Rory.) <br/>AMY: Don't you dare say that to me. Don't you ever dare. <br/>RORY: Amy, you kicked me out. <br/>AMY: You want kids. You have always wanted kids. Ever since you were a kid. And I can't have them. <br/>RORY: I know. <br/>AMY: Whatever they did to me at Demons Run, I can't ever give you children. I didn't kick you out. I gave you up. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Amy looked devastated at this but Rory just pulled her into a hug and said “don’t worry, that would never make me stop wanting you. Any way, there are other ways around that, we could always adopt.” Amy just said “it’s not the same though” but Rory said “I don’t care that you can’t have children, that would never stop me loving you.” Amy smiled slightly even though she was still devastated and wrapped her own arms round Rory.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>RORY: Amy, I don't <br/>AMY: Don't you dare talk to me about waiting outside a box, because that is nothing, Rory, nothing, compared to giving you up. <br/>RORY: Just give me your arm. Let me put this on you. Just give me your arm! <br/>AMY: Don't touch me! <br/>(She is already wearing a wristband.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Several people let out a sigh of relief at this and Donna said “I can’t believe you sometimes.” 10 just grinned and said “it worked, didn’t it.” Martha then said “but know you’ll be exposed” 9 just said “I’ll be fine, don’t worry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>RORY: It's the Doctor's. When you were sleeping <br/>AMY: That Time Lord. What's the betting he doesn't even need it. <br/>RORY: Why didn't he just tell us? <br/>(Amy sees the Doctor straighten his bow tie on a monitor.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Corridor]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Oswin, I think I'm close.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">OSWIN: You are. Less than twenty feet away. Which is the good news.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Corridor]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Okay. And the bad which I suddenly feel is coming?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">OSWIN: You're about to pass through Intensive Care.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That definitely doesn’t sound good” Bill said and everyone nodded in agreement and became incredibly nervous once more.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Intensive Care]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Daleks here are in cages.) <br/>DOCTOR: What's so special about this lot, then? <br/>OSWIN [OC]: Don't know.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">OSWIN: Survivors of particular wars. Spiridon, Kembel, Aridius, Vulcan, Exxilon. Ringing any bells?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Intensive Care]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: All of them. <br/>OSWIN [OC]: Yeah? How? <br/>DOCTOR: These are the Daleks who survived me. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s more then I thought there would be” Jack said and 10 said “I don’t kill all the Daleks I encounter” Missy said “more often then not it seems like nearly all of them die.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DALEK: Doctor. <br/>DALEK 2: Doctor. <br/>DALEKS: Doctor.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">OSWIN: That's weird. Those ones don't usually wake up for anything. <br/>DOCTOR [OC]: Yeah, well</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Intensive Care]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Special visitor. Okay, door, but it won't open. I can't be far away, though.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">OSWIN: Hang on. Not quite sure. There's a release code. Let me just</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Intensive care]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">OSWIN [OC]: Anything out there? <br/>DOCTOR: No.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">OSWIN: Hang on, I'm trying to think.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Intensive Care]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(One Dalek has been disarmed, literally, and chained up.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hurry up” Rose muttered and everyone was leaning forward nervously. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DALEK: Doctor. <br/>(It breaks its chains.) <br/>DALEKS: Doctor. Doctor. <br/>DOCTOR: Oswin, get this door open.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR [OC]: Oswin, open this door! <br/>OSWIN: I can't!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes you can, come on” Donna called out as everyone became even more nervous for 11. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Intensive Care]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Oswin. <br/>(The Daleks are closing in.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR [OC]: Just get this door open!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Intensive Care]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Oswin! Oswin, please! Get this door open! Help me! <br/>(A plunger is heading for the Doctor's face.) <br/>DOCTOR: Stop! <br/>(The Daleks stop, then turn away.) <br/>OSWIN [OC]: Oh, that is cool.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How did you do that?” Missy asked and Clara said “no idea how she did that.” 12 was feeling incredibly guilty and sad again and this time Missy noticed and she was starting to have an idea how Oswin could do all of these things and she held 12’s hand for comfort.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">OSWIN: Tell me I'm cool, chin boy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Intensive Care]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: What, what did you do?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">OSWIN: Hang on, I think I've found the door thingy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Intensive Care]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: No, tell me what you did. <br/>OSWIN [OC]: The Daleks, they have a hive mind. Well, they don't, they have a sort of telepathic web. <br/>DOCTOR: The path web, yes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">OSWIN: I hacked into it, did a mass delete</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Intensive Care]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">OSWIN [OC]: On all the information connected with the Doctor. <br/>DOCTOR: You made them forget me?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Seriously?” Rose said and Bill said “everything?” 12 then said “for a while, but it didn’t last.” Everyone groaned slightly and 9 said “why am I not surprised.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">OSWIN: Good, eh? And here comes the door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Intensive Care]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The door rises.) <br/>DOCTOR: I've tried hacking into the path web. Even I couldn't do it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">OSWIN: Come and meet the girl who </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">can. Hey, you're right outside. Come on in. <br/>DOCTOR [on screen]: Oswin, we have a problem. <br/>OSWIN: No, we don't. Don't even say that. Joined the Alaska to see the universe, ended up stuck in a shipwreck first time out. Rescue me, chin boy, and show me the stars. <br/>DOCTOR [on screen]: Does it look real to you? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you mean?” Clara asked and everyone looked at the doctors curiously and nervously. All the time lords had worked out what had happened by know but they didn’t want to say it out loud.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>OSWIN: Does what look real? <br/>DOCTOR [on screen]: Where you are right now.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Padded cell]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Does it seem real?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">OSWIN: It is real. <br/>DOCTOR [on screen]: It's a dream, Oswin. You dreamed it for yourself because the truth was too terrible. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s going on?” Amy said nervously and the master said “let’s just say that your little friend is never going home.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>OSWIN: Where am I?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Padded cell]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(A Dalek has chains draped over it.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No” Donna said and Martha said “that can’t be her, it just can’t.” 10 just said sadly “it’s true, I sorry but it is.” Clara then said “but, how is that possible?” 12 then said “they converted her but she kept her human nature, as horrible as it is it’s the truth.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DALEK: Where am I? Where am I? <br/>DOCTOR: Because you are a Dalek.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">OSWIN: I am not a</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Padded cell]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DALEK: Dalek. I am not a Dalek!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">OSWIN: I'm human.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Padded cell]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: You were human when you crashed here. It was you who climbed out of the pod. That was your ladder. <br/>OSWIN [memory]: Where am I? Where am I? Where am I?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">OSWIN: You mean?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Padded cell]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DALEK: Human. <br/>DOCTOR: Not any more. Because you're right. You're a genius. And the Daleks need genius. They didn't just make you a puppet, they did a full conversion.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">OSWIN [memory]: Where am I? Where am I? Where am I? <br/>DOCTOR [on screen]: Oswin, I am so sorry, but you are a Dalek. The milk, Oswin. The milk and the eggs for the souffléss. Where, where did it all come from? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s why you were obsessing over them” Rory said and 11 said sadly “never over look the small details.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>OSWIN [memory]: Eggs. I'm human. I am not a Dalek, I am human. I am not Dalek, I am human!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Padded cell]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DALEK: Eggs. <br/>DOCTOR: It wasn't real. It was never real. <br/>OSWIN [memory]: I am a Dalek. I am a Dalek. <br/>OSWIN + DALEK: Eggs. <br/>DALEK: Stir. Min. Ate. <br/>DOCTOR: Oswin. <br/>DALEK: Eggs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">OSWIN: Stir. Min ate.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No” several people muttered and Rose said “you need to get out of there now.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Padded cell]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DALEK: Exterminate. <br/>DOCTOR: Oswin. No, no, no, Oswin. Oswin. <br/>DALEK: Exterminate! <br/>DOCTOR: Listen. Oswin, you don't have to do this. <br/>DALEK: Exterminate!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR [on screen]: Oswin! <br/>(Oswin is crying.) <br/>OSWIN: Why do they hate you</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Padded cell]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DALEK: So much? They hate you so much. Why? <br/>DOCTOR: I fought them many, many times. <br/>DALEK: We have grown stronger in fear of you. <br/>DOCTOR: I know. I tried to stop.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">OSWIN: Then run. <br/>DOCTOR [on screen]: What did you say? <br/>OSWIN: I've taken down the forcefield.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you” 11 said but Nardole just said she’s still not here sir.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Padded cell]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DALEK: The Daleks above have begun their attack. Run!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR [on screen]: Oswin, are you <br/>OSWIN: I am Oswin Oswald. I fought the Daleks and I am</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Padded cell]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DALEK: Human! Remember me. <br/>DOCTOR: Thank you. <br/>DALEK: Run! <br/>(The Doctor runs as the bombardment starts.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">OSWIN: Run, you clever boy. And remember.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Teleport room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RORY: How long can we wait? <br/>AMY: The rest of our lives. <br/>RORY: Agreed. <br/>(They kiss as things go bang around them and the Doctor runs in.) <br/>DOCTOR: Right, go! Let's go. We're good. Let's go. Oh, for God's sake. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“As happy as I that you’re back together now’s really not the time” 12 said and Amy and Rory looked slightly embarrassed but also like they didn’t regenerate anything.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>(The Doctor takes the control unit from Rory and activates it. Nothing appears to happen. Missiles streak in and the entire planet goes KaBOOM!)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Parliament]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">WHITE: The Asylum is destroyed. <br/>DALEK: Incoming teleport from Asylum planet. We are under attack. <br/>WHITE: Prepare to defend. Defend. Defend! <br/>DALEK PM: Explain, Dalek Supreme. <br/>DOCTOR [OC]: You know, you guys should really have seen this coming. The thing about me and teleports, I've got a really good aim. Pin-point accurate, in fact. Or, to put it another way <br/>(The Doctor looks out of the Tardis door.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes!” Almost everyone cheered as they all also let out a sigh of relief.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR: Suckers! <br/>DALEK: Identify yourself. Identify. Identify. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She actually did it” Jack said grinning along with everyone else.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR: It's me. You know me. The Doctor. The Oncoming Storm. The Predator. <br/>DARLA: Titles are not meaningful in this context. Doctor who? <br/>DALEK PM: Doctor who? <br/>DALEKS: Doctor who? <br/>DOCTOR: Oh, Oswin. Oh, you did it to them all. You beauty. <br/>DALEKS: Doctor who? Doctor who? <br/>DOCTOR: Fellas, you're never going to stop asking. <br/>(He shuts the door and the Tardis dematerialises.) <br/>DALEKS: Doctor who?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Street]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Amy and Rory wave goodbye as the Tardis dematerialises, then she goes indoors.) <br/>RORY: Yes! Yes! <br/>AMY [OC]: I can see you. <br/>RORY: Okay.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor dances as he sets the controls.) <br/>DOCTOR: Doctor who. Doctor who. Doctor Who</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone was still grinning as the screen cut to black and Amy and Rory kissed once more. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before anyone said anything the words ‘the five doctors’ flashed across the screen.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>After the five doctors I will either do<br/>Adam (Torchwood)<br/>Death of the doctor (SJ adventures)<br/>Flatline</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The 5 doctors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don’t own doctor who, the BBC does</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The time lords eyes all widened in shock slightly at this and Donna asked “so is this episode gonna contain 5 of you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah” 10 said and 12 said “this’ll be a be a trip down memory lane.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone stared at the doctors’ fond smile.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The late William Hartnell introduces the episode.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s your first regeneration” Bill said and 10 said “oh, you’re going to see a lot more of me in this.” Everyone grinned at each other, exited to find out more about the doctor’s past.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR 1: One day, I shall come back. Yes, I shall come back. Until then, there must be no regrets, no tears, no anxieties. Just go forward in all your beliefs and prove to me that I am not mistaken in mine.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(On an alien planet, a tall, dark tower rises from a desolate landscape. A susurration of voices fills the empty, torch-lit corridors.<br/>Meanwhile, on another planet, Turlough settles down by a ruin to sketch the peaceful rural landscape.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">“</span> <span class="s1">Who’s that?” Amy asked and 12 said “that is Turlough, he traveled with me in my 5th regeneration along with Tegan and some others.” Everyone nodded, interested in learning more about their predecessors.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor runs a cloth over his shiny new console, all gleaming metal and sharp corners with inset control panels.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And here’s me number 5” 10 said happily but Rory said “I’m sorry, what is that pinned to your chest?” 11 then said “it’s a stick of celery, made me look cool” 10 then added “takes a special sort of person to pull of a decorative vegetable.” Donna just said “you are definitely not pulling that off spaceman.” 10 just said “oi, I loved being him, one of my favourite lives actually.” The master then smirked slightly and said “also, if you think the vegetables bad you should see the coat number 6 wore, looked like a circus throw up all over him.” 9 just rubbed the back of his head before saying “yeah, maybe that coat wasn’t the best idea” but 12 said “at least I never wore a cape, which, if my memory serves me right, will be shown later in this episode” and Missy just said “oh, don’t try and kid yourself, I know you secretly loved it.” Amy then said “I’m sorry, but did you just say that you used to wear a cape?” Missy just smiled and nodded while saying “oh yes, very evil, and a lot easier on the eye the his old coat because I swear, if I ever see that thing again it is going in the incinerator.”Rory then interrupted them all and said “as interesting as this all is, can we get on watching the episode.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Tegan enters from the interior.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is that Tegan then?” Jack asked and 11 said “yep.” Jack opened his mouth again but 10 said “don’t even think about it.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>TEGAN: Finished?<br/>DOCTOR 5: Yes. Looks rather splendid, doesn't it?<br/>TEGAN: But will the Tardis work properly?<br/>DOCTOR 5: Of course, once everything's run in.<br/>TEGAN: Didn't you repair anything?<br/>DOCTOR 5: Well, the Tardis is more than a machine, Tegan. It's like a person. It needs coaxing, persuading, encouraging. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But, you repair the TARDIS all the time?” Rose asked confused and 9 said “well, I don’t actually have to, I mainly do it for fun.” The master then said “and yet you still have never fixed the chameleon circuit.” 11 just said”don’t want to, she’s perfect as she is.” The master just rolled his eyes at this but didn’t say any more.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>TEGAN: You mean it's just as unreliable.<br/>DOCTOR 5: You have little faith, Tegan.<br/>(The Doctor pulls the door lever, and they fail to open.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And that is exactly why” Clara said and 12 said “that was a one time thing” but Clara said “a one time thing seems to happen a lot with you.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>TEGAN: Do you blame me?<br/>(A well aimed thump opens the doors.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Eye of Orion]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Tardis is parked inside the ruins. The Doctor goes out through an archway to where Turlough is sketching.)<br/>TURLOUGH: It's marvellous here. I feel so calm and relaxed.<br/>DOCTOR 5: It's the high bombardment of positive ions.<br/>TEGAN: It's like Earth after a thunderstorm.<br/>DOCTOR 5: Same cause and reason.<br/>TEGAN: It's beautiful.<br/>DOCTOR 5: For some, the Eye of Orion is the most tranquil place in the universe. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It really is” Rose said remembering the time when the doctor had taken them their recently. Jack just added “our trip wasn’t really the most peaceful though” but 9 just said “what would be the fun if it was?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>TEGAN: Can't we stay here?<br/>DOCTOR 5: Why not? For a while. We could do with a rest.<br/>(Somewhere, a gloved hand turns a ball control by an illuminated pentagon with a model of the tower in the middle.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who’s that?” Martha asked and 11 said “spoilers.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(An image of the Dark Tower appears on a screen, then we go to an enclosed garden where the First Doctor is taking a stroll. Suddenly he sees a conical object coming at him from the sky.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">“</span> <span class="s1">What is that?” Donna asked but before anyone could say anything she added “spoilers, yeah I know.”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The elderly gentleman tries to run, but it quickly sweeps him up. The gloved hand picks up a model of him and places it on one segment of the pentagon.<br/>The Fifth Doctor clutches his chest in sudden pain.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s wrong?” Rose asked concerned and 9 said “someone’s messing with my past selves, but I’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR 5: Ah!<br/>TURLOUGH: Are you all right?<br/>DOCTOR 5: Just a twinge of cosmic angst.<br/>TEGAN: Cosmic?<br/>DOCTOR 5: As if I'd lost something.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Colonel's office]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(is in Army uniform. He pours a whisky for Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart, who is retired and in civilian clothes.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who are they?” Clara asked and 12 said “that is Crichton and the Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart.” Bill then asked “wait, is he the son of that Captain from before?” 11 nodded and said “the very same.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>CRICHTON: Right.<br/>BRIGADIER: Thank you.<br/>CRICHTON: Well, to civilian life.<br/>BRIGADIER: You know, I can't tell you how much I was looking forward to this reunion. A chance of re-meeting old friends.<br/>CRICHTON: There was one chap we tried to get hold of. What was his name? Used to be your scientific advisor.<br/>BRIGADIER: Oh, the Doctor. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You used to have a job?” Donna said disbelievingly and 10 said “yes, and I was great at it.” Rose then asked “but why?” 9 then said “the time lords banished me to earth because I broke their non-interference policy.”Jack then said “seriously” and the master said “the time lords were pompous gits who had plenty of stupid laws that made life incredibly boring.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>CRICHTON: Yes that's right.<br/>BRIGADIER: Wonderful chap. All of them.<br/>CRICHTON: Them?<br/>(The intercom beeps.)<br/>CRICHTON: Yes?<br/>SERGEANT [OC]: Excuse me, sir, sorry to interrupt. Someone's arrived.<br/>CRICHTON: I'm not expecting anyone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Outer office]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SERGEANT: Insists on seeing Brigadier Lethbridge Stewart.<br/>CRICHTON [OC]: How did he know he was here?<br/>(A figure in a big fur coat heads for the door.)<br/>SERGEANT: I'm sorry, sir, you're not allowed in there.<br/>DOCTOR 2: Not allowed? Me? I'm allowed everywhere.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">“</span> <span class="s1">And that is my second regeneration” 10 said and Amy said “that is some coat.” 11 then said “yeah, but guess what” Amy then said “what?” And 11 grinned widely before saying “he’s wearing a bow tie, proving bow tie are cool” and Rory just said “no, it really does not.”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Colonel's office]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Sergeant grabs at the Doctor's coat. The Doctor does a neat turn resulting in him taking the coat off.)<br/>DOCTOR 2: Oh, thank you. Brigadier.<br/>BRIGADIER: Good heavens. Is it you?<br/>DOCTOR 2: Yes, yes. For once, I was able to steer the Tardis. And here I am.<br/>CRICHTON: It's all right, Sergeant.<br/>SERGEANT: Very good, sir.<br/>(The Sergeant hangs up the Doctor's coat and leaves.)<br/>DOCTOR 2: I'm not too late, am I?<br/>BRIGADIER: What for?<br/>DOCTOR 2: For your speech as guest of honour.<br/>BRIGADIER: How did you know?<br/>DOCTOR 2: I saw it in the Times.<br/>CRICHTON: That's impossible. The reporter's still here.<br/>DOCTOR 2: Tomorrow's Times. And, er, and who is this?<br/>BRIGADIER: That's Colonel Crichton, my replacement.<br/>DOCTOR 2: Ah. Yes, mine was pretty unpromising, too.<br/>BRIGADIER: Come along, Doctor, we'll take a stroll round the ground, shall we? Awfully sorry about this. Do excuse me for a moment. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR 2: You've had this place redecorated, haven't you? Hmm. Don't like it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why do you never like anything?” The</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">master asked and 11 said “because a lot things are boring.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>(The Brigadier collects their coats and goes to the French windows.)<br/>BRIGADIER: Come along, Doctor.<br/>DOCTOR 2: After you.<br/>BRIGADIER: What?<br/>DOCTOR 2: After you.<br/>BRIGADIER: Oh, very well.<br/>(Outside, the Brigadier helps the Doctor on with his coat. The Sergeant enters.)<br/>SERGEANT: Everything all right, sir?<br/>CRICHTON: What the blazes is going on? Who was that strange little man?<br/>SERGEANT: The Doctor.<br/>CRICHTON: Who?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Outside UNIT HQ]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor fastens his coat with a piece of string.)<br/>BRIGADIER: Yes. Yeti, Cybermen. We've seen some times, Doctor.<br/>DOCTOR 2: And Omega. Don't forget Omega. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who?” Bill asked and 12 said “one of the founders of Gallifrey.” This just raised more questions amongst the companions but they decided not to ask any more questions.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>BRIGADIER: As if I could!<br/>DOCTOR 2: And the terrible Zodin.<br/>BRIGADIER: Who?<br/>DOCTOR 2: Oh, you weren't concerned with her, were you? She happened in the future. They were covered in hair. Used to hop like kangaroos. Well, I must say goodbye, Brigadier. I really shouldn't be here at all. I'm not exactly breaking the laws of time, but I am bending them a little.<br/>BRIGADIER: You never did bother much about rules, as I remember. What's the matter?<br/>(The conical object is heading their way.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why is that thing following you?” Clara asked and 12 said “because it wants to kidnap multiple versions of me.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>BRIGADIER: What is it?<br/>DOCTOR 2: Brigadier, I think our past is catching up on us. Or maybe it's our future. Come on, run!<br/>(They run for the trees.)<br/>BRIGADIER: Doctor, I'm too old for his sort of thing.<br/>DOCTOR 2: Where's it gone? We must get back to the Tardis before it's too late. Run!<br/>(But the cone gets them both. The gloved hand places two figures in another section of the pentagon.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Eye of Orion]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">TEGAN: Doctor, what is it?<br/>DOCTOR 5: It's fading. It's all fading.<br/>TURLOUGH: What's fading?<br/>DOCTOR 5: Great chunks of my past, detaching themselves like melting icebergs. Ah!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s not very helpful” Donna said and 10 said “but it is the truth.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>(More pain.)<br/>TEGAN: Do something. Help him!<br/>DOCTOR 5: Oh, no. No, don't look so worried. I'll have it all worked out soon. Everything's all right. Everything's quite all right.<br/>(The Doctor puts his hands on Turlough and Tegan's shoulders, and collapses.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Country road]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Third Doctor is driving along in Bessie when he sees the cone coming for him.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bessie” 10 said happily and the master said “I never understood why you loved that old thing so much.” 10 just said “Bessie was amazing” and Martha asked “who’s Bessie?” 10 said “Bessie was the best car ever” and Donna said “So is that you ridding Bessie?” 11 then said “oh yeah, that’s my third regeneration.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR 3: Great balls of fire!<br/>(He turns Bessie around in a junction and floors the accelerator. After a few moments he loses sight of the cone in his wing mirror.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR 3: Good old Bessie.<br/>(And promptly gets swept up and taken away.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I thought you might of gotten away then” Nardole said and 9 said “you should know I’m never that lucky.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>(The gloved hand places his model in the third segment of the pentagon.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Eye of Orion]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">TEGAN: What's happening to him? What are we going to do?<br/>TURLOUGH: He seems to be under some kind of psychic attack.<br/>DOCTOR 5: I am being diminished. Whittled away, piece by piece. A man is the sum of his memories, you know. A Time Lord even more so.<br/>TEGAN: What can we do to help you?<br/>DOCTOR 5: Get me into the Tardis.<br/>(They carry him back into the ruins.)<br/>DOCTOR 5: Ah! I have to find, to find<br/>TURLOUGH: Find what?<br/>DOCTOR 5: My other selves.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[West Common Road, Uxbridge]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Sarah Jane Smith comes out of her house. K9 trundles down the driveway.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sara Jane” Bill said happily and Amy said “so we’re going to see some of the time she spent with you?” 9 then smiled and said “one of them.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>K9: Mistress, do not go out.<br/>SARAH: What is it?<br/>K9: Danger, Mistress.<br/>SARAH: What?<br/>K9: I can sense danger, Mistress. Telepathic trace faint but rapidly increasing in strength. Do not go out. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I guess this is about the cone thing but why is it after Sara Jane?” Rose asked and 11 said “spoilers.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>SARAH: What kind of danger?<br/>K9: Positive data not yet available.<br/>SARAH: Well, I can't stay home. You have to give me a reason.<br/>K9: Negative, Mistress. Data analysis shows too many variables. Danger readings now becoming much higher, Mistress. Suggestion. Take me with you.<br/>SARAH: I can't. Honestly, I can't. The car's in docks so I've got to go by bus.<br/>K9: There is danger, Mistress. My sensors indicate it is now extreme. And the Doctor is involved.<br/>SARAH: Well, now I know you're imagining things. See you later.<br/>(She crosses the road.)<br/>K9: Danger! Doctor! Danger! Mistress!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Listen to him” Martha said and nodded everyone agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[River Cam]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(the Fourth Doctor and Romana are punting.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">“</span> <span class="s1">I guess that’s another version of you but who’s that?” Donna asked and 11 said “that’s Romanadvoratrelundar or Romana for short.” </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR 4: Wordsworth, Rutherford, Christopher Smart, Andrew Marvell, Judge Jeffreys, Owen Chadwick.<br/>ROMANA: Who? <br/>DOCTOR 4: Owen Chadwick. Oh, yes, some of the greatest labourers in the history of Earth have thought here.<br/>ROMANA: Newton, of course.<br/>DOCTOR 4: Oh, definitely Newton.<br/>ROMANA: For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction.<br/>DOCTOR 4: That's right.<br/>ROMANA: So, Newton invented punting.<br/>DOCTOR 4: Oh, yes. There was no limit to Isaac's genius. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I actually met Isaac recently, he accidentally turned himself into an ood, but he’s fine now, I think. Still ow him a new toothbrush actually.” 11 said and Clara said “I don’t even want to know.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>ROMANA: Isn't it wonderful how something so primitive can be so<br/>DOCTOR 4: Restful?<br/>ROMANA: No, simple. You just push in one direction and the boat goes in the other. Oh, I do love the spring. All the leaves, the colours.<br/>DOCTOR 4: It's October.<br/>ROMANA: I thought you said we were coming here for May week.<br/>DOCTOR 4: I did. May week's in June.<br/>ROMANA: I'm confused.<br/>DOCTOR 4: So was the Tardis.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t blame you” Rose said and everyone agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>ROMANA: Oh, I do love the autumn. All the leaves, the colours.<br/>DOCTOR 4: Yes. Well, at least with something as simple as a punt nothing can go wrong. No co-ordinates, no dimensional stabilisers, nothing. Just the water, the punt, a strong pair of hands and a pole.<br/>(The pole becomes stuck as they go under another bridge. The cone comes down and whisks them both away.<br/>The gloved hand punches frustratedly at its controls as the image refuses to become a model.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, did something just go wrong?” Rory asked and 11 said “they got stuck in the time vortex, but there’re fine.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor sets the Tardis in flight, then falls backwards into Turlough's arms.)<br/>TEGAN: Oh no!<br/>(Sarah gets to her bus stop then sees the cone coming, but she cannot get away. Her model is placed with the Third Doctor's on the pentagon.)<br/>TEGAN: Two hearts.<br/>TURLOUGH: Well, his body's all right. He just seems to be fading away. Why did he have to set the Tardis moving? We were safe before he did that.<br/>TEGAN: Look<br/>(The Doctor starts to fade in and out.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone was starting to get seriously worried for the doctor now even though they knew he would be fine. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>TEGAN: Doctor?<br/>(The time rotor stops moving.)<br/>TEGAN: What's going on? <br/>TURLOUGH: We've landed.<br/>(Turlough turns on the scanner to show the desolate place with the Dark Tower in the distance.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">“</span> <span class="s1">Where is that tower?” Bill asked and Missy said “you’ll find out soon.”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>(The gloved hand places three figures in the fifth section of the pentagon whilst the fourth flashes on and off.)<br/>TURLOUGH: According to the instruments, we're nowhere, in no time. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But that’s not possible” Nardole said and 12 said “well it obviously is.” Nardole just said “no it’s not, it’s a scientific impossibility.” 12 just said “well, mr since genius, care to explain what we’re seeing on screen then.” Nardole just said “the scanners must be broken, wouldn’t be the first time that’s happened” 12 just said “or maybe it’s something else because my amazing treatment of the TARDIS means that her scanners are full functional.” Nardole just said “wait, did you just admit that you we’re wrong” and 12 said “no” but Missy said “yes, he did.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>TEGAN: The Doctor must have forgotten to reconnect something.<br/>TURLOUGH: No. The instruments are all working perfectly. They just won't tell us anything. The Tardis is paralysed.<br/>TEGAN: How did we get here? What do we do now?<br/>TURLOUGH: We wait until the Doctor recovers.<br/>TEGAN: And if he doesn't?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Conference room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Lord President of the High Council of Time Lords enters a room where a man and a woman are already seated at a table.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who are they?” Amy asked and 11 said while pointing each person out as he said their name “that’s Borusa my old teacher and at the time lord president of Gallifrey, never really liked him. And that’s the Castellan, he was kind of like the Capitol equivalent of a Chief of Police. And that’s Flavia, she was the high chancellor before becoming acting Lord President of Gallifrey.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>BORUSA: Well?<br/>CASTELLAN: He has arrived.<br/>BORUSA: Involving this person does not please me.<br/>CASTELLAN: The constitution clearly states that when in emergency session, the members of the inner council are unanimous<br/>FLAVIA: Which indeed we are<br/>BORUSA: The President of the Council may be overruled. What a ridiculous clause. Very well, have him enter.<br/>CASTELLAN: With all due respect, Lord President, your regeneration has not helped your stubbornness.<br/>(Citadel guards open the doors and the Master enters.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And who’s that” Rory asked and the master said “that’s me.” Jack just said “seriously.” And the master said “what’s wrong, aren’t you happy to see my freak.” Jack just said “what do you think?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>MASTER: Lord President, Castellan, Chancellor Flavia. This is a very great and, may I say, a most unexpected honour. I may be seated? Now then, what can I do for you?<br/>BORUSA: You are one of the most evil and corrupt beings this Time Lord race has ever produced. Your crimes are without number and your villainy without end. Nevertheless, we are prepared to offer you a full and free pardon.<br/>MASTER: What makes you think I want your forgiveness?<br/>CASTELLAN: We can offer you an alternative to your renegade existence.<br/>BORUSA: Regeneration. A complete new life cycle. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They can do that?” Martha asked and 12 said “yeah, how do you think I’m still alive?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>MASTER: What must I do?<br/>BORUSA: Rescue the Doctor.<br/>MASTER: What?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I bet you weren’t happy at that” Amy said and the master said sarcastically “how did you work that out.” 9 just said “come on, it was fun” the master just said “no, it really wasn’t.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Metallic corridor]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Thunder crashes outside and lightning reflects off the irregular walls of the zigzagging corridors. The First Doctor is walking through them when he sees a shadow.)<br/>DOCTOR 1: Susan. Surely it's Susan.<br/>SUSAN: Grandfather. Oh, Grandfather! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, did she just say she’s your granddaughter?” Bill asked and all the doctors looked incredibly sad and guilty as 9 said “she was my adopted granddaughter, her name was Susan, but she was killed in the time war, sacrificed her life to save a group of children from a fleet of Daleks.” Everyone instantly saddened at this and they could see that the doctors were struggling to keep it together.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>(They embrace.)<br/>SUSAN: Thank goodness I've found you. How did we get here? What's happening?<br/>DOCTOR 1: I wish I knew, my dear.<br/>SUSAN: As soon as I found myself in this horrible place I started looking for you. Somehow I knew I'd find you here.<br/>DOCTOR 1: Well, the important question now is where are we, and why?<br/>(The shadow of a Dalek appears on another wall.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And I thought things couldn’t get any worse” Rory muttered and Amy said “you should know that’s never true.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>SUSAN: (sotto) We must be on Skaro.<br/>DOCTOR 1: (sotto) We were brought here. Perhaps the Dalek was, too.<br/>(The Dalek comes round the corner.)<br/>SUSAN: Run, Grandfather!<br/>DALEK: Halt at once. Halt or you will be exterminated. It is the Doctor. The Doctor must be destroyed. Exterminate. Exterminate. Exterminate!<br/>(The Dalek fires its gun at random.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That aim is almost as bad as a stormtrooper’s” Rose said and Bill said “I didn’t think that was possible” and 11 said “well their aim seems to vary almost every time I meet them.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Conference room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(An image of a pentagonal area surrounded by mountains and with the Dark Tower in the middle is on a large screen.)<br/>BORUSA: The Death Zone.<br/>MASTER: Ah., the black secret at the heart of your Time Lord paradise. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is it?” Clara asked and Missy said “a very bad place.” Clara then said “I kind of guessed that” and Missy said “good for you then.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>CASTELLAN: Recently, the Zone has become reactivated. Somehow, it is draining energy from the Eye of Harmony.<br/>FLAVIA: To an extent which endangers all Gallifrey.<br/>BORUSA: We must know what is happening there.<br/>MASTER: Did it occur to you to go and look?<br/>BORUSA: Two of the High Council went into the Zone. Neither returned.<br/>MASTER: So you sent for the Doctor?<br/>CASTELLAN: We looked for the Doctor, but he no longer exists. Not in any of his regenerations. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That is really not good” Rory said and everyone agreed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>BORUSA: The Doctor has been taken out of time.<br/>(An image of the Fourth Doctor and Romana appears on the screen.)<br/>CASTELLAN: We believe the attempt to lift him from his time stream was unsuccessful. There he must stay until we can find and free his other selves.<br/>MASTER: And if you cannot? The cosmos without the Doctor scarcely bares thinking about. What makes you think his other selves are in the Zone? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you just admit that you care about me” 10 asked and the master said “no” but 10 just grinned and said “pretty sure you did” and the master said “shut up.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>BORUSA: Their time traces. They converge there.<br/>MASTER: And you can get me into the Zone?<br/>CASTELLAN: We have a power-boosted, open-ended transmat beam.<br/>MASTER: Ah. Why me?<br/>BORUSA: Because we need someone determined, experienced, ruthless, cunning.<br/>MASTER: And disposable?<br/>CASTELLAN: Not at all. You would be useless to us dead. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, I don’t like you, but that’s harsh” Martha said but Missy said “l’m used to it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>FLAVIA: Will you go?<br/>BORUSA: Will you?<br/>MASTER: And rescue the Doctor.<br/>(The Master laughs.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor has disappeared completely.)<br/>TEGAN: Come on, Doctor.<br/>TURLOUGH: Hold on!<br/>(The Doctor reappears.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank God your back” Donna said and Martha said “now you just need to work out where you are” and 9 said “that shouldn’t take to long.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>TEGAN: What's happening to you?<br/>DOCTOR 5: I'm being sucked into a time vortex. Part of me there already. It's pulling the rest. I must send a signal.<br/>TEGAN: What signal?<br/>DOCTOR 5: I must send a signal. Find them. I must be whole.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Metallic corridor]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The First Doctor and Susan are tiring.)<br/>DALEK: Halt at once or you will be exterminated. Halt! Halt! Obey. Obey the Daleks. You will be exterminated. Exterminate! Exterminate!<br/>SUSAN: Oh, It's a dead end!<br/>DOCTOR 1: That may be precisely what we need. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How?” Rose asked and 10 said “because I’m a genius.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>SUSAN: No, Grandfather, come on, please!<br/>DOCTOR 1: No, no, no, don't argue, Susan. Listen to me. Now, when I say now, help me to push the Dalek down that alley, and when I say drop, drop. Understood?<br/>(They hide behind a jutting section of wall. The Dalek appears.)<br/>DOCTOR 1: Now, Susan!<br/>(They push the Dalek into the dead end.)<br/>DALEK: Under attack!<br/>DOCTOR 1: Drop!<br/>DALEK: Under attack!<br/>(The Dalek fires in the three-sided area, causing multiple ricochets of its energy weapon.)<br/>DALEK: Exterminate! Under attack! Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!<br/>(Finally a ricochet hits the Dalek, and it blows up. The explosion rips a hole in the wall to the outside. The mutant Kaled inside the casing writhes for a few moments, then dies.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well that was easy” Amy said and Clara said “why can’t it be that easy for us” and 11 said “they’re constantly getting more powerful, it’s very annoying.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR 1: It's very dangerous to fire energy weapons in an enclosed space.<br/>SUSAN: Look!<br/>DOCTOR 1: The Dark Tower.<br/>SUSAN: We're on Gallifrey.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">“</span> <span class="s1">Seriously, that’s Gallifrey?” Jack said andall the time lords had a sad smile on their faces and 10 nodded at Jack slightly.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR 1: The Death Zone.<br/>SUSAN: Why were we brought here?<br/>DOCTOR 1: Instinct, my dear, tells me that the answer to that lies in the Tower.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Death Zone section 2]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(A slate quarry.)<br/>BRIGADIER: Charming spot, Doctor.<br/>DOCTOR 2: My dear Brigadier, it's no use blaming me.<br/>BRIGADIER: You attract trouble, Doctor. You always did. Where the devil are we?<br/>DOCTOR 2: I'm not sure, but I have some very nasty suspicions. What's that?<br/>BRIGADIER: Huh?<br/>DOCTOR 2: Over there.<br/>(The Second Doctor points to a silvery figure in the mist.)<br/>BRIGADIER: There's something moving.<br/>DOCTOR 2: No, get down. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is that?” Bill asked and 9 said “if my memory serves me correct you’ll find out soon.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>(They crouch down beside an old wall, where a silver hand reaches through and grabs the Brigadier's arm. He calls out in pain and the Doctor tries to pull him away in vain.)<br/>DOCTOR 2: Don't worry, Brigadier.<br/>(The Doctor finds a metal bar and hits the silver hand with it until it lets go.)<br/>DOCTOR 2: Run!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Death Zone section 3]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor stops Bessie on a track along the side of a hill.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I still can’t believe you used to drive a car” Donna said and 11 said “I drive fire trucks know” before Rory said “that was one time” and 11 said “one awesome time, I should drive one more often, I’d be a great firefighter.” Martha then said “actually, you probably wouldn’t be to bad” but the master said “yeah right, he’d probably sacrifice himself to try and save a stupid, worthless creature. Like a cat.” 10 just smirked at the master and said “are you sure you don’t care about me” and the master was silent.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR 3: Now what?<br/>(He hears a scream as Sarah falls off the edge of the road in the mist and rolls down the slope.)<br/>SARAH: Oh. Oh, K9, why didn't I listen to you?<br/>DOCTOR 3: Hang on a minute.<br/>(The Doctor gets out a coil of rope and ties one end to Bessie's front chassis.)<br/>DOCTOR 3: Catch hold of this.<br/>(He throws the other end down to Sarah then loops it round a convenient boulder while she ties it around her waist. Then he reverses Bessie slowly, pulling Sarah up the slope.)<br/>SARAH: Oh, I never thought I'd be so pleased to see anyone.<br/>DOCTOR 3: I think we should come away from the ledge, don't you?<br/>SARAH: Wait a moment. It's you.<br/>DOCTOR 3: Of course it's me. Hello, Sarah Jane.<br/>SARAH: No, no, it's you you. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What does she mean by that?” Bill asked and 12 said “by this time she had already traveled with my 4th regeneration and it had been a while since she saw that version of me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR 3: That's right.<br/>SARAH: No. No, you changed remember? You became all, er<br/>DOCTOR 3: Teeth and curls?<br/>SARAH: Yes.<br/>DOCTOR 3: Yes, well, maybe I did, but I haven't yet.<br/>SARAH: Oh, I see. No, I don't. Never mind. Yes, well, thank you very much for rescuing me, Doctor, and now perhaps you'll explain why I'm here to need rescuing.<br/>DOCTOR 3: Steady on, Sarah Jane. I'm not exactly here by choice either, you know.<br/>SARAH: Then, what are we doing here?<br/>DOCTOR 3: Well, I'll try and explain. Come on, get in the car.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor stands up, with assistance.)<br/>DOCTOR 5: I've got to. What is it I've got to do?<br/>TEGAN: You said something about a signal.<br/>TURLOUGH: About being whole.<br/>DOCTOR 5: Ah yes, of course. A recall signal.<br/>TEGAN: What's the signal for, Doctor? Who's it to?<br/>DOCTOR 5: I must send the signal. They'll hear it. That'll bring them.<br/>TEGAN: Doctor, tell where the signal control is so we can help you.<br/>DOCTOR 5: It's, it's<br/>(The Doctor collapses.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not again” Rory said as everyone groaned and became even more nervous.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Death Zone section 5]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The First Doctor and Susan are walking over scrubby moorland.)<br/>DOCTOR 1: Oh, it's no good. I shall have to rest.<br/>SUSAN: Oh, yes, of course, Grandfather. I'll just go and take another look.<br/>DOCTOR 1: Yes, yes.<br/>(Susan walks on a little way.)<br/>SUSAN: Look. Come and see.<br/>DOCTOR 1: Hmm? What? Goodness me! The Tardis! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Will he be able to help your 5th version?” Clara asked and 12 said “don’t really remember, it was a long time ago.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>SUSAN: What's it doing here?<br/>DOCTOR 1: I suggest we go and find out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">TEGAN: He's only just about conscious.<br/>TURLOUGH: If only he'd managed to send that signal.<br/>(The First Doctor and Susan walk in. Susan closes the doors.)<br/>TEGAN: Who are you?<br/>DOCTOR 1: More to the point, what are you young people doing inside my Tardis?<br/>TEGAN: It's his Tardis.<br/>DOCTOR 1: And who might he be?<br/>TURLOUGH: The Doctor.<br/>DOCTOR 1: Hmm? Good grief.<br/>(The Fifth Doctor opens his eyes.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please tell me you actually stay awake now” Donna said and 10 said “I think so, though I might be wrong” and Donna said “great.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR 5: You're here. You're here.<br/>DOCTOR 1: Yes, evidently. Now, take it steadily, my boy, and let me help you up.<br/>DOCTOR 5: I tried to send a recall signal.<br/>DOCTOR 1: Yes, it doesn't matter. How do you come to be here?<br/>DOCTOR 5: Well, the Tardis was, er. I don't know.<br/>DOCTOR 1: Never mind that.<br/>SUSAN: Is he really<br/>DOCTOR 1: Me? Yes. Yes, I'm afraid so. Regeneration?<br/>DOCTOR 5: Fourth.<br/>DOCTOR 1: Goodness me! So, there are five of me now! Oh, er, this is Susan.<br/>DOCTOR 5: Yes, I know.<br/>DOCTOR 1: And, er, you two are<br/>TURLOUGH: Turlough.<br/>TEGAN: And I'm Tegan Jovanka. Who might you be?<br/>DOCTOR 1: I might be any number of things, young lady. As it happens, I am the Doctor. The original, you might say.<br/>TEGAN: But you shouldn't be here at the same time, with him, should you? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, that’s a good point. Doesn’t crossing your own timelines create a paradox?” Jack asked and 9 said “oh yeah, sometimes is worse then others so I only do it in emergencies, and this room seems to prevent paradoxes.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR 1: Certainly not.<br/>DOCTOR 5: It only happens in the gravest emergencies.<br/>DOCTOR 1: Like now.<br/>DOCTOR 5: Yes, unfortunately.<br/>DOCTOR 1: Now look, young lady. Make yourself useful. This young fellow looks as though he needs some refreshment and I know that Susan and I do, too.<br/>TEGAN: Hang on a minute.<br/>DOCTOR 5: Tegan, Tegan, Tegan. Humour him. You know, I sometimes used to get a little tetchy. Fortunately one mellows with age. Turlough will help. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank God for that” 12 said and everyone smiled slightly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>TURLOUGH: Thank you.<br/>(Tegan and Turlough go into the interior.)<br/>DOCTOR 1: And now, young fellow, tell me all about it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Conference room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">FLAVIA: The Seal of the High Council. It may help to convince the Doctors of your good faith. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Surely you could of just forged that” Rose said and the master said “that is exactly what he thought” and 10 said “well you can’t really blame me what with your track record.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>MASTER: Perhaps.<br/>CASTELLAN: It's time to go. When you have something to tell us, activate this.<br/>(The Castellan gives the Master a round device with a small button on it.)<br/>CASTELLAN: We will pick up your signal and transmat you back.<br/>MASTER: Isn't anyone going to wish me luck?<br/>BORUSA: We wish you success, for all our sakes.<br/>(The Master steps back into the transmat cubicle. The Castellan operates it and the Master disappears.)<br/>CASTELLAN: And now, we wait.<br/>BORUSA: I would prefer to wait alone.<br/>(Borusa puts his hand on a harp, which stands near a large painting on the wall of a Time Lord playing a harp.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A few people were instantly suspicious of Borusa but they didn’t say anything.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Death Zone]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Master nudges a skeleton with his foot.)<br/>MASTER: One of my predecessors.<br/>(An energy bolt comes out of the sky and hits near him.)<br/>MASTER: Not the most hospitable of environments.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What did you expect from a place called the death zone” Martha asked and Missy said “I was just joking, honestly, you’re pets are so boring sometimes.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Death Zone section 2]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Dark Tower is visible on the horizon.)<br/>DOCTOR 2: It's just as I feared. We're on Gallifrey, in the Death Zone.<br/>BRIGADIER: You know this place?<br/>DOCTOR 2: To my shame. Yes, mine, Brigadier, and that of every other Time Lord. In the days before Rassilon, my ancestors had tremendous powers which they misused disgracefully. They set up this place, the Death Zone, and walled it around with an impenetrable force field, and then they kidnapped other beings and set them down here.<br/>BRIGADIER: But what for?<br/>DOCTOR 2: I'll explain as we go. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can’t you just explain know?” Amy said and Missy said “no, if you have all the answers to early it would be boring” Amy just shrugged and said “I still want to know.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>BRIGADIER: Where are we going?<br/>DOCTOR 2: To the Tower. To Rassilon, the greatest single figure in Time Lord history. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really?” Clara asked and 11 said “yeah, but that doesn’t mean I like him, almost destroyed the universe at the end of the time war.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>BRIGADIER: Is that where he lives?<br/>DOCTOR 2: Not exactly, Brigadier. It's his tomb.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But you just said he was in the time war?” Bill said confused and 9 said “they resurrected him for it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Turlough and Tegan have rustled up some exotic looking food, which they and Susan are now devouring.)<br/>DOCTOR 1: You're talking nonsense, my boy. We must send the signal as planned and wait for the others.<br/>DOCTOR 5: No, there's no time. We must leave immediately. Temporal instability's already affecting me.<br/>DOCTOR 1: And without our other selves, we'll be of little use out there.<br/>DOCTOR 5: Well, they'll never make it. There is evil at work.<br/>TEGAN: Evil?<br/>DOCTOR 1: We're in the Death Zone on Gallifrey.<br/>TURLOUGH: How can you be so sure?<br/>DOCTOR 5: Well, the Tomb of Rassilon. Look, can we really afford to wait, especially if someone is tapping his power? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What power?” Donna asked and Missy said “you’ll find out soon.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR 1: Well, what do you intend to do, young man?<br/>DOCTOR 5: I shall go to the Tower.<br/>DOCTOR 1: But there could be great danger.<br/>DOCTOR 5: Help me set up the computer scanner. We can at least see what is out there.  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Death Zone section 3]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Driving along in Bessie.)<br/>DOCTOR 3: All this was the setting for the games. But old Rassilon put a stop to it in the end. He sealed off the entire Zone and forbade the use of the Time Scoop, until now.<br/>SARAH: But why don't they just tell us why we're here?<br/>(The Doctor stops Bessie.)<br/>DOCTOR 3: Because they delight in deviousness, that's why. It amuses them, chucking us in the deep end, watching us sink or swim.<br/>SARAH: Why have we stopped?<br/>DOCTOR 3: So I can get my bearings. Ah ha. There it is.<br/>SARAH: What?<br/>DOCTOR 3: The Tomb of Rassilon. That's where we're going.<br/>SARAH: Look, do you think this is wise, Doctor? I mean, well, whatever's in that Tower, it's got enormous powers and, well, what can we do against it? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you don’t go you’ll never know why you got brought here” Clara said and everyone agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR 3: What I've always done, Sarah Jane. Improvise.<br/>(Further along the road, the Master spots them and waves.)<br/>MASTER: Doctor, wait!<br/>(The Doctor slams on the brakes.)<br/>SARAH: Who's that?<br/>DOCTOR 3: I don't know. No, it couldn't be.<br/>(They back up to the Master.)<br/>DOCTOR 3: Jehosophat, it really is you. Yes, well, I should have known you'd be behind all this. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“For once I’m not” the master said and Martha said “we know, but you’re probably planning something evil.” The master just smirked and didn’t say anything.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>SARAH: Doctor, who is it?<br/>DOCTOR 3: That's my best enemy. He likes to be known as the Master, don't you? My, my, my, but you've changed. Another regeneration?<br/>MASTER: Not exactly.<br/>DOCTOR 3: I take it you are responsible for our being in the Death Zone?<br/>MASTER: For once, I'm innocent, here at the High Council's request to help you, and your other selves.<br/>DOCTOR 3: You? Sent here by the Time Lords to help me? I've never heard such arrant nonsense.<br/>MASTER: I happen to be telling the truth. I carry the Seal of the High Council.<br/>DOCTOR 3: Yes, forged, no doubt.<br/>MASTER: See for yourself.<br/>(The Doctor examines the Seal.)<br/>DOCTOR 3: Stolen, then. I'll return it at the first opportunity. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why can’t you just accept that maybe just once I’m not going to kill you” the master said and Donna said “we’d maybe believe you if didn’t threaten to kill us so often and also didn’t look like a vampire with a goatee.” The master just said “in other words when I stop being awesome” but Donna said “no, when you stop being evil” and the master said said “when will you learn, evil and awesome are the same thing.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>MASTER: If you would only listen, I'm here to help.<br/>DOCTOR 3: You? Help me? Rubbish. This is some kind of a trap.<br/>MASTER: I knew this was going to be difficult, but I didn't realise that even you would be so stupid as to make it impossible.<br/>(The Master moves just as another energy bolt hits the ground.)<br/>DOCTOR 3: I knew it, a trap.<br/>MASTER: These thunderbolts are everywhere.<br/>SARAH: No, we can't leave him.<br/>DOCTOR 3: You just watch me. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Seriously, you just left him” Bill said and Rose said “this you wouldn’t of done that” and 10 said “I know, I was a different man back then” before turning to the master and saying “I’m sorry.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>(The Doctor drives off and a bolt hits the road in front of them. The Master runs for his life with explosions at his heels.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(A diagram of the Dark Tower is drawn on a console monitor.)<br/>DOCTOR 5: Now, as far as I can make out, there are three entrances. One above, one below, and the main door here.<br/>DOCTOR 1: Which do you plan to use?<br/>DOCTOR 5: Er, well, the main door.<br/>DOCTOR 1: I still think you should wait.<br/>DOCTOR 5: There may be very little time. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Death Zone section 3]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Third Doctor and Sarah walk away from the smoking remains of Bessie.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, Bessie” Amy said sadly and 10 said “don’t worry, that’s not the end of good old Bessie.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR 3: You see what I mean? A trap.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Conference room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The wavy image of the Fourth Doctor is being worked on.)<br/>BORUSA: Is there nothing you can do to retrieve him?<br/>TECHNICIAN: Nothing, my Lord President. With the present energy drain, it is beyond our resources.<br/>BORUSA: You use what spare energy you have to stabilise that portion of the vortex in which he is trapped. It may at least give the remaining Doctors more time.<br/>TECHNICIAN: Lord President.<br/>(The technician leaves and the Castellan enters.)<br/>CASTELLAN: No news from the Master?<br/>BORUSA: Did you really think that there would be?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well sorry for almost dying but that tends to slow you down just a bit” the master muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Death Zone section 2]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR 2: I wonder, could Rassilon himself have brought us here? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I thought you said he was dead?” Amy asked and 12 said “I never said he was dead.” Bill then said “but you said that you’re going to his tomb and that he was resurrected.” 9 just shrugged and said “still never said he was dead.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>BRIGADIER: Hang on a minute, Doctor. You said this chap Rassilon was dead. You did say that was his tomb?<br/>DOCTOR 2: Oh, it is, but no one really knows how extensive his powers were.<br/>BRIGADIER: He could still be alive?<br/>DOCTOR 2: Watching us at this very moment.<br/>BRIGADIER: Didn't you say he was supposed to be rather a good type? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Definitely not” 11 muttered and all the time lords nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR 2: So the official history says, but there are many rumours and legends to the contrary. Some say his fellow Time Lords rebelled against his cruelty and locked him in the Tower in eternal sleep.<br/>BRIGADIER: And now he's woken up again?<br/>DOCTOR 2: Well, it would explain a great deal. Oh dear.<br/>BRIGADIER: Hmm?<br/>DOCTOR 2: We could be playing the Game of Rassilon at this very moment.<br/>BRIGADIER: Your tone doesn't inspire much confidence. I assume we're not expected to win. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“With thinking like that we don’t stand much of a chance” 9 said and Rose said “always try and think positive.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR 2: Come on.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">TURLOUGH: Even if you. Even if you reach this Tower, what are you going to do?<br/>DOCTOR 5: Er, release the Tardis. The computer scanner's located the force field generator.<br/>SUSAN: I'll come with you.<br/>DOCTOR 5: Hmm.<br/>TEGAN: I'd like to come, too.<br/>DOCTOR 1: No. I think it would be safer if you were to remain here with me.<br/>TEGAN: I'd like to go with him.<br/>DOCTOR 5: Er, yes, yes, all right. Now, you'll bring the Tardis to the Tower as soon as I switch off the force field.<br/>DOCTOR 1: Of course.<br/>DOCTOR 5: Yes, of course. Right, better get started. Time's running out.<br/>(The door control works first time.)<br/>DOCTOR 5: Eureka. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone smiled at this, glad that something was finally going well.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>(The First Doctor samples Tegan's cooking, and approves.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Death Zone section 3]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Third Doctor and Sarah are walking up a wooded slope.)<br/>SARAH: I thought we were going to the Tower.<br/>DOCTOR 3: We are.<br/>SARAH: Then why this way?<br/>DOCTOR 3: Because the mountains are between us and the Tower, Sarah. That's why.<br/>SARAH: Can't you find an easier way?<br/>DOCTOR 3: No, it'd take far too long.<br/>(They see a Cyberman patrol down below them.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh no” Amy groaned and Bill said “I hate cybermen so much” and Rory said “you are definitely not alone there.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR 3: So, the Master has used the Time Scoop to bring others as well as us here. Come on, let's get out of here.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Still not me” The master said and 10 said “I know, quit your winning.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">TURLOUGH: Do you think it will take the Doctor long to reach the Tower?<br/>DOCTOR 1: It depends on what may try to stop him, my boy. Oh, it's not without reason that it's called the Death Zone. Great heavens. Two more traces.<br/>TURLOUGH: Time Lords?<br/>DOCTOR 1: Two more Doctors. The scanner is keyed to my, to our brain patterns. Well, well, well, so two of them made it. I wonder what happened to the other.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Base of the Dark Tower]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR 2: (singing) Who to Rassilon's Tower would go, must choose below. No, no, no Who unto Rassilon's Tower will go, must choose above, between, below. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Great song doc” Jack said and 10 smiled back and said “thanks.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>BRIGADIER: Are you in pain, Doctor?<br/>DOCTOR 2: Age has not mellowed you, has it, Brigadier? I was recalling, in point of fact, an old nursery rhyme about the Dark Tower.<br/>BRIGADIER: Does it help?<br/>DOCTOR 2: Considerably more than you do. It describes the different ways to enter the Tower.<br/>BRIGADIER: A nursery rhyme? I never heard anything so ridiculous. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s better then some of your nursery rhymes” 9 said and several people smiled slightly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR 2: Nevertheless, I propose to put it to the test.<br/>(They have reached a burning beacon. The Doctor takes one of a pair of metal 'torches' and lights it from the fire.)<br/>DOCTOR 2: Come along. In here.<br/>(They go into a cave entrance, dripping with water.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Death Zone section 5]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR 5: Soon be there.<br/>SUSAN: I'm finding this quite exhilarating.<br/>TEGAN: I wish I were.<br/>MASTER: Doctor.<br/>TEGAN: The Master.<br/>DOCTOR 5: Wait here.<br/>(The Fifth Doctor walks down the slope to the Master.)<br/>MASTER: I know this is going to be hard to believe, Doctor, but for once I mean you no harm.<br/>DOCTOR 5: Like Alice, I try to believe three impossible things before breakfast. Go on. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“At least one version of you has even a tiny bit of sense” Missy said and 11 said “I have sense” but Missy said “no you don’t.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>MASTER: I've been sent here by the High Council to help you.<br/>(A Cyberman walks around a rocky outcrop a little way away and sees them. He walks back.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why do Cybermen have to get involved in everything.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>SUSAN: Is this man a friend of the Doctor's?<br/>TEGAN: Anything but.<br/>SUSAN: Well, they're talking as if they were friends.<br/>TEGAN: That's what worries me.<br/>(The Cyberman reports to his patrol leader.)<br/>CYBERMAN: I have found the ones from the Tardis.<br/>LEADER: Excellent.<br/>CYBERMAN 2: I shall take the patrol and destroy them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No!” Several people cried out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>LEADER: No. Capture them alive. They must be interrogated first. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“that sounds better even if it’s still not great” Jack said and everyone agreed.</span> <span class="s2"><br/>CYBERMAN 2: Leader.<br/>LEADER: We also need the Time Lord to pilot the Tardis. Go.<br/>CYBERMAN 2: (to other Cybermen) Here are your orders.<br/>(Meanwhile, on the other side of the outcrop.)<br/>MASTER: Be reasonable, Doctor.<br/>DOCTOR 5: I am. I listened.<br/>(The Master reveals the Tissue Compression Eliminator.) </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I should rebuild that, it was fun” the master said and 10 said “please don’t” and Clara asked “what is it?” Missy then said “a tissue compression eliminator.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>MASTER: As you see, I'm armed. I could easily kill you if I wanted to.<br/>DOCTOR 5: And not humiliate me first? Oh, that isn't your style at all.<br/>MASTER: I also have a recall device that'll take me back to the conference room in the heart of the Capitol.<br/>DOCTOR 5: So you say. I would prefer more positive proof of your credentials.<br/>MASTER: One of your other selves took it from me.<br/>DOCTOR 5: Do you expect me to believe the fantastic tale you've just told?<br/>TEGAN: Doctor, look out! Cybermen!<br/>DOCTOR 5: Go back!<br/>SUSAN: Well, we can't just leave him.<br/>TEGAN: We can't help him, either. Do as he says. We must warn the others.<br/>(Tegan runs off.)<br/>DOCTOR 5: After you.<br/>(The Master runs with the Doctor at his heels.)<br/>CYBERMAN 2: Halt! Halt, or you will be destroyed.<br/>(The energy bolt lands ahead of the pair of Time Lords. The Master is knocked out by a flying fragment of rock.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Most people become slightly nervous for the master even if they didn’t like him at all.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR 5: Zapped.<br/>CASTELLAN [OC]: All available power to transmat beam.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Conference room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CASTELLAN: Locked on.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Death Zone section 5]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CASTELLAN [OC]: Prepare to retrieve the Master.<br/>(The Fifth Doctor picks up the beeping recall device.)<br/>CYBERMAN 2: You will accompany us.<br/>CASTELLAN [OC]: Transference now.<br/>DOCTOR 5: Sorry, must dash.<br/>(The Doctor presses the button and vanishes.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I still can’t believe you did that” Missy said and 12 said “sorry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>TEGAN: Susan, come on!<br/>(Susan trips over a protruding piece of rock.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not good” Bill said and everyone instantly became nervous for Susan.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>SUSAN: Ow!<br/>TEGAN: Can you walk?<br/>SUSAN: Ow, just about.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Conference room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Inner Council are gathered when the transmat delivers the Fifth Doctor.)<br/>DOCTOR 5: Quite a reception committee.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Death Zone section 5]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Master wakes.)<br/>CYBERMAN 2: This is not the Doctor.<br/>LEADER: Take him.<br/>MASTER: Oof. I've been looking for you.<br/>LEADER: Kill him!<br/>MASTER: I'm here as your friend.<br/>LEADER: Who are you?<br/>MASTER: I am the Master, and your loyal servant.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, right. Like you’d ever be a servant to anyone” 9 said and the master said “it’s called lying, something that you could do with lessons on if I remember correctly.” 9 then said “I’m a great lier” and Missy said “and that was a lie.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Tegan is bandaging Susan's ankle while the First Doctor is updated on events.)<br/>DOCTOR 1: And then?<br/>SUSAN: Then he just disappeared.<br/>DOCTOR 1: Hmm.<br/>TURLOUGH: What could have happened?<br/>DOCTOR 1: Well, from the way Susan described it, a transmat device.<br/>TEGAN: Yes, but he must have got it from the Master.<br/>SUSAN: I do hope he's all right.<br/>DOCTOR 1: Well, with our young friend gone, I shall have to go to the Dark Tower.<br/>TEGAN: I'll come with you.<br/>DOCTOR 1: Oh. Oh, well, if you must. Thank you, my dear.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Conference room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR 5: It seems I've done the Master an injustice. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you for finally recognising that” the master said but the doctor ignored him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>BORUSA: If he survived, I'm sure he will learn to live with the misjudgment.<br/>DOCTOR 5: Well, this changes things. If the Master isn't responsible, then who is misusing the Death Zone?<br/>CASTELLAN: We were hoping you could tell us. You have been there.<br/>DOCTOR 5: Who has control of the Time Scoop?<br/>BORUSA: No one. Its use is prohibited.<br/>DOCTOR 5: But the machinery still exists.<br/>BORUSA: Doctor, you seem to be implying that the Time Scoop was used to bring you.<br/>DOCTOR 5: Yes, I am rather.<br/>FLAVIA: Then you accuse a Time Lord.<br/>DOCTOR 5: I think it would be quite an important one, as well.<br/>BORUSA: You have evidence, of course.<br/>DOCTOR 5: No. No, not yet. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s not going to help your case at all” Missy said and 11 said “they should just know by now that I’m always right” and the master added “apart from the times you’re not.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>BORUSA: Then upon what do you base this outrageous accusation?<br/>DOCTOR 5: Cybermen. Whoever brought me and my other selves here also brought them. Now, you know our legends well enough. Even in our most corrupt period our ancestors never allowed the Cybermen to play the game. Like the Daleks, they play too well.<br/>CASTELLAN: Hardly proof of a traitor.<br/>DOCTOR 5: Then there's this. You know, the Death Zone is a large place, and yet the Cybermen found us very quickly. Almost as if they were supposed to.<br/>BORUSA: They are highly skilled in such things.<br/>DOCTOR 5: Especially when helped. This is the one thing the Master would be sure to keep on him at all times. The recall device. And within.<br/>(The Doctor takes the top off to reveal a flashing light.)<br/>DOCTOR 5: A homing beacon. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I hate them so much” the master muttered and Jack said “So that means one of them is a traitor, but which?” 9 said “see if you can work it out.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>(He throws it to the Castellan.)<br/>BORUSA: Which you gave him, Castellan.<br/>CASTELLAN: It's a lie. The Doctor wants revenge.<br/>BORUSA: Sit down.<br/>CASTELLAN: I will not submit to such wild accusations.<br/>BORUSA: Commander!<br/>(The Guard Commander enters.)<br/>COMMANDER: Lord President?<br/>BORUSA: Institute an immediate and rigorous search of the Castellan's office and living quarters.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Somethings not right about that” Clara said and everyone nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Death Zone section 5]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">LEADER: I do not believe your lies. <br/>MASTER: What I have said is the truth. We've all been sent here for the same reason.<br/>CYBERMAN 2: To fight?<br/>MASTER: To destroy each other for the amusement of the Time Lords. But you don't have to play their game. You can defeat them, gain your revenge, but only with my help.<br/>LEADER: Explain. <br/>MASTER: Close by there's a Tower, the fortress of your enemies the Time Lords. It's well defended, but I can help you break in.<br/>CYBERMAN 2: And, what do you ask in return?<br/>MASTER: My life. My freedom. A chance to share in your revenge. To destroy the Time Lords.<br/>LEADER: Guard him.<br/>CYBERMAN: Leader.<br/>(The Cyber Leader and his Lieutenant move away to confer.)<br/>LEADER: We will allow him to guide us to this Tower. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wow, you actually managed to convince them” Donna said and the master said “it was easy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>CYBERMAN 2: He is an alien. Aliens are not to be trusted.<br/>LEADER: It is not necessary to trust him.<br/>CYBERMAN 2: Will you give him his freedom?<br/>LEADER: Promises to aliens have no validity. When the Tower is in our hands, he will be destroyed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I guess you’re not as good as you thought” Rose said and the master said “you should never underestimate my intelligence, it’s very rude.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>(They return to the Master.)<br/>LEADER: You will guide us to this Tower.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SUSAN: They're moving so slowly.<br/>TURLOUGH: Don't worry. Tegan will look after the old man.<br/>SUSAN: If only we could make contact with the other Doctors.<br/>(Something thumps the Tardis.)<br/>SUSAN: What's that?<br/>(Turlough turns on the scanner.)<br/>TURLOUGH: Oh, no.<br/>SUSAN: Cybermen.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They can’t get in, right?” Rose asked and 10 said “theoretically, but we all know that the universe is out to get us 9 times out of 10.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Dark Tower lower entrance]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Second Doctor leads the way through the tunnels.)<br/>DOCTOR 2: Come along, Brigadier, come along. This way.<br/>BRIGADIER: Damn it, Doctor, I'm just not built for this kind of thing any more.<br/>DOCTOR 2: You never were. Cheer up, we're getting along very nicely.<br/>BRIGADIER: Yeah.<br/>DOCTOR: 2: We should be at the Tower very soon. The tunnel's rising all the time.<br/>BRIGADIER: Is that supposed to cheer me up?<br/>(Something roars nearby.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That can’t be good” Nardole said and 12 said “you’d be right there.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>BRIGADIER: What was that?<br/>DOCTOR 2: It sounded like something very large and very fierce, and probably very hungry. Come on.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Death Zone section 3]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Third Doctor and Sarah Jane come to a slate cliff.)<br/>SARAH: It's a dead end.<br/>DOCTOR 3: No, it's not. Look.<br/>(He points up to a ledge.)<br/>SARAH: I can't go along there. I get vertigo.<br/>DOCTOR 3: Yes, well, I'll help you. Anyway, we can't go back.<br/>SARAH: Why not? You've shaken the Cybermen off.<br/>DOCTOR 3: They don't get tired, that's why not. And they never give up.<br/>SARAH: Oh, no, no. I remember. Okay, well, let's go then. And if I don't fall off that path, I'll probably die of fright.<br/>(Sarah stalks off and something goes Zing!) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What was that noise?” Rory asked but no one responded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR 3: Wait!<br/>SARAH: What? What is it?<br/>(A silver android is crouching in front of a cave entrance.)<br/>DOCTOR 3: Look. A Raston Warrior robot. The most perfect killing machine ever devised. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve seen better” Missy said but 11 said “yeah, but it’s still pretty good.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>SARAH: It isn't armed.<br/>(The Robot fires a javelin from its arm right between their feet.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“See, if it was so perfect you’d both already be dead” Missy said and 12 said “yeah, I know.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR 3: Quick, over there.<br/>(They take cover behind an outcrop.)<br/>DOCTOR 3: Their armaments are built in, and sensors detect movement. Any movement.<br/>SARAH: Anything else I shouldn't know?<br/>DOCTOR 3: Yes. They move like lightning. (The Robot leaps and vanishes from sight. They stand up and it lands nearby then jumps back to the cave entrance.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It really is fast” Nardole said but Bill asked “are you sure it’s not just teleporting.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>SARAH: What's it doing?<br/>DOCTOR 3: Playing with us.<br/>(The Robot jumps again.)<br/>DOCTOR: 3: Right, come on.<br/>(They make it to another boulder, then the Robot arrives. Meanwhile, Cybermen are making their way through the area.)<br/>DOCTOR 3: Freeze, Sarah Jane. If you move, we're dead.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">“</span> <span class="s1">This is seriously not good” Amy said and everyone agreed. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Tardis is being shaken.)<br/>TURLOUGH: If only we could get away from here. Can you operate the controls?<br/>SUSAN: Yes, but we're still trapped by the forcefield from the Tower.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Death Zone section 5]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Tegan leads the First Doctor across the heath.)<br/>TEGAN: Come on, Doc. You can make it.<br/>DOCTOR 1: Well, of course I can, young woman. And kindly refrain from addressing me as Doc.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But it’s so much easier” Jack said and 10 said “it’s still annoying but I don’t mind as much as I used to.” Jack then said “okay doc.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Conference room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[The Guard Commander has brought a casket, and places it on the table.)<br/>COMMANDER: As you can see, Lord President, the casket bears the Seal of Rassilon.<br/>BORUSA: Where was this found?<br/>COMMANDER: In the Castellan's room.<br/>(Borusa raises the casket' lid to reveal scrolls inside.)<br/>FLAVIA: Black Scrolls of Rassilon!<br/>DOCTOR 5: Interesting. I thought they were out of print.<br/>BORUSA: Don't touch, Doctor. This is forbidden knowledge from the Dark Tower.<br/>(The scrolls burst into flames so Borusa closes the casket.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Something is definitely wrong here” Bill said and Clara “Borusa is acting awfully suspicious.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>BORUSA: You were taking no chances.<br/>CASTELLAN: I am innocent. I have never seen that casket before.<br/>BORUSA: Take him to Security and discover the truth. Commander, you are authorised to use the mind probe. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So you’re okay with them using a mind probe but when I use one I’m in the wrong” Jack said annoyed and 10 said “I was a different person back then.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>CASTELLAN: What? No, not the mind probe.<br/>(The guards hustle the Castellan out of the room.)<br/>DOCTOR 5: Let me speak to him.<br/>BORUSA: No, Doctor. The mind probe will give us all the answers we require.<br/>(There is a energy weapon shot outside, and the Castellan screams.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What just happened?” Bill asked as everyone became even more nervous.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Outside the Conference room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Castellan lies dead on the steps. The Guard Commander has his weapon drawn.)<br/>DOCTOR 5: Was that really necessary?<br/>COMMANDER: Well, as you can see, he was armed and trying to escape.<br/>DOCTOR 5: It seems you have been saved the embarrassment of a trial.<br/>BORUSA: And you have found your traitor, Doctor. Let us at least hope it will simplify the task of your other selves.<br/>DOCTOR 5: Yes. Yes, I, I should be getting back to them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I reckon Borusa is behind this” and there were several nods of agreement from different people and the doctors had to fight to keep a straight face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Conference room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BORUSA: Doctor, I admire your courage, but I cannot allow you to return. It will take some time to establish the Castellan's role in this affair. I need your help and advice.<br/>DOCTOR 5: I can't abandon them.<br/>BORUSA: Oh, I'm sure your other selves will be able to cope.<br/>DOCTOR 5: Are they all in the Zone?<br/>BORUSA: Yes, all but one, and he is trapped in the Vortex. Doctor, I'm sorry, but I must insist that you remain. Chancellor Flavia, would you escort the Doctor to a place of rest? I'm sure he must be exhausted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Dark Tower lower entrance]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Second Doctor and the Brigadier reach an underground stream.)<br/>BRIGADIER: Whatever that creature is, it's got our scent. It's hunting us.<br/>(It is a man-sized furry biped.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">“</span> <span class="s1">That’s honestly not as scary as I was imagining” Bill said and Amy said “the unknown is normally scarier.” </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Second Doctor finds a small gap in the tunnel wall.)<br/>DOCTOR 2: Oh! In here. Oh, oh!<br/>(They squeeze through. The owner of the clawed hand is too big, and tries to grab at them in vain.)<br/>BRIGADIER: Doctor, look!<br/>(The Second Doctor drives it back with the flaming torch.)<br/>BRIGADIER: Trapped. <br/>DOCTOR 2: Hold this. Must be something.<br/>(The Second Doctor goes through his pockets, dropping a catapult and an apple.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">“</span> <span class="s1">How did you fit those in your pockets?” Martha asked and 10 said “there bigger on the inside.”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>BRIGADIER: Hurry up, Doctor. It's trying to dig us out!<br/>(The Doctor hands a bag of jelly babies to the Brigadier.) <br/>DOCTOR 2: Ah!<br/>(The Doctor untwists the touch paper of a firework and lights it from the torch. The Roman Candle goes off, showering sparks at the creature, who retreats rapidly.)<br/>BRIGADIER: What was that?<br/>(The Doctor has his fingers in his ears.)<br/>DOCTOR 2: Pardon?<br/>BRIGADIER: What was that?<br/>DOCTOR 2: It's a Galactic Glitter.<br/>(Bang!)<br/>DOCTOR 2: It's a Yeti!<br/>BRIGADIER: Where did it come from?<br/>DOCTOR 2: It must have been left over from the Games.<br/>BRIGADIER: You maddened it!<br/>(The Yeti causes a rockfall, blocking them in.)<br/>DOCTOR 2: Well, at least it can't get at us.<br/>BRIGADIER: Yes, and now we're trapped. Buried alive. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You always need to look on the bright side of life” Rose said and most people smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR 2: Yes, I'm afraid we are. On the other hand, where there's a wind, there's a way.<br/>(The Doctor takes back the torch and follows the breeze to a small stone-framed door set in the rock face.)<br/>DOCTOR 2: Well, I think we've arrived.<br/>(The door creaks open at his touch.)<br/>DOCTOR 2: I don't like this at all. Someone or something wants us to go inside. After you, Brigadier. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A few people laughed a tiny bit at this.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>BRIGADIER: No, no, after you, Doctor.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SUSAN: At least that terrible hammering's stopped.<br/>TURLOUGH: Hmm. That's what's worrying me.<br/>SUSAN: Look!<br/>(On the scanner, Cybermen have brought a coil of wire and a large device to the Tardis.)<br/>SUSAN: What's that they're carrying? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nothing Good is what I’d say” Nardole said and Bill said “you’re probably right there.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>TURLOUGH: I don't know, but I would think their intention is to try and break in.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Outside the Robot cave]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SARAH: Doctor, I don't think I can take much more of this.<br/>(A Cyberman crunches over some broken slate.)<br/>DOCTOR 3: Hang on, Sarah Jane, hang on. I think we've got one hope.<br/>(The Raston robot fires a lance straight through the Cyberman's chest unit, then its head. Two more Cybermen appear and get dismembered, then another five including the Cyber Leader.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s pretty good” Donna said and everyone agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR 3: Now.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Robot cave entrance]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Third Doctor and Sarah Jane run inside. A Cyberman watches them.)<br/>DOCTOR 3: Look what we've got, Sarah Jane. The Robot's extra arrows. At least we'll have something to have a fight with. Wait a minute, these might come in handy.<br/>(He takes the javelins and some coils of thick wire.)<br/>DOCTOR 3: Come on.<br/>(Outside, the Robot decapitates the remaining Cyberman, then jumps.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Opposite the top of the Dark Tower]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Sarah Jane walks to the edge of the cliff and looks across.)<br/>SARAH: Now what do we do, fly? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wish” Martha said and a few people smiled slightly as they thought how much fun it would be to fly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR 3: What a splendid idea.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Citadel]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Fifth Doctor and Chancellor Flavia walk up and down steps by a water feature.)<br/>FLAVIA: You look so worried, Doctor. Your friends and your other selves will be safe, I am sure.<br/>DOCTOR 5: At the moment I'm more concerned for the High Council. For Gallifrey.<br/>FLAVIA: The traitor has been found.<br/>DOCTOR 5: Has he? You know, I've known the Castellan too long. Oh, he was limited, a little narrow, but always fiercely loyal to his oath of office. Any mention of the Dark days filled him with horror. Now, you saw his reaction to the Black Scrolls. It wasn't that of a man discovered, but of sheer disbelief. No, I'm convinced the traitor is still at large. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good, you’re not as thick as you look” the master said and 10 said “thanks.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>FLAVIA: I will speak to the Commander who killed the Castellan. There may be much to be learned from him.<br/>DOCTOR 5: Thank you. And I must speak to the Lord President.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Opposite the top of the Dark Tower]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SARAH: Doctor, Cybermen.<br/>DOCTOR 3: Yes, well, see if you can hold them off. I won't be a second.<br/>SARAH: Yeah, right.<br/>(The Doctor finishes fastening one wire around a boulder. Sarah throws a rock down the slope at the Cybermen.)<br/>SARAH: Doctor? Missed.<br/>DOCTOR 3: Right, that should do it.<br/>SARAH: You're crazy. That'll never work.<br/>DOCTOR 3: Well, maybe not. Can you think of a better suggestion? No? All right then, stand well back.<br/>(The Third Doctor has tied the other end of the wire into a lasso, and throws it across the gap to a pinnacle on the Dark Tower. Down below, the Master watches.)<br/>MASTER: Ever resourceful, Doctor.<br/>(The Third Doctor and Sarah Jane use small loops of wire to hold on to as they slide down the wire to the Tower.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That actually looks really fun” Jack said and Rory added “if you weren’t being chased by Cybermen” But Rose said “that just makes it more fun.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Dark Tower - top]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR 3: I've got you. Now, find a foot hold. Find any foot hold.<br/>SARAH: Yes, yes.<br/>DOCTOR 3: Have you got one?<br/>SARAH: Yes.<br/>DOCTOR 3: Right. Now, let go this hand<br/>SARAH: I can't. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes you can” Martha said and everyone smiled and nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR 3: Hold both loops in one hand. Both loops in one hand. I've got the other one. Right, come on. That's it. Now, find another foot hold. I've got you. Put it on that ledge. Can you find that ledge?<br/>SARAH: Yes, yes.<br/>DOCTOR 3: Good. All right, up you come. Up you come.<br/>(Before he can pull her over the parapet, Sarah looks down and screams.)<br/>DOCTOR 3: Don't look down!<br/>SARAH: I'm not looking, I'm not looking.<br/>DOCTOR 3: Come on. Up. That's it.<br/>SARAH: I did it! I did it!<br/>DOCTOR 3: Come on. There you are. That's it.<br/>(Sarah is safely on the Tower.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone relaxed slightly at this even though they knew the danger was by no means over.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR 3: Well done. Enjoy the flight?<br/>SARAH: Oh, great! Well, we're here. How do you reckon we get in?<br/>(The Third Doctor opens a small door set at an angle.)<br/>DOCTOR 3: Through here, would you believe?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Dark Tower main entrance]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Tegan and the First Doctor are in front of a very large door. There is a lot of thunder and lightning going on.)<br/>TEGAN: Now what? You're not suggesting we bang down the door, I hope.<br/>DOCTOR 1: It looks very much like a bell to me.<br/>(The Doctor tips open a bell on a pole to reveal a number pad. He taps something in and the door slides up slowly.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well that was easy” said Amy and Martha said “too easy I reckon” and Nardole said “it always is isn’t it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>TEGAN: It's an entry coder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Cybermen outside are attaching cables to a big black box.)<br/>SUSAN: It's a bomb.<br/>TURLOUGH: Big, isn't it?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Dark Tower - chequered corridor]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR 1: Don't be in such a hurry.<br/>(He takes out some coins.)<br/>TEGAN: We have to pay to get in?<br/>DOCTOR 1: It could cost you your life.<br/>(He throws a square coin onto one of the red and white alternate floor tiles, then another, a third and a fourth.)<br/>TEGAN: How long do you plan to play pitch and toss?<br/>DOCTOR 1: Patience, child.<br/>(A fifth coin on a red tile sets lightning playing all across the board.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wow” Bill said shocked and Donna said “well, you were right, this definitely did just get a lot harder.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR 1: Diabolical ingenuity! Nothing happens until you reach the fifth row, half way, and then the entire board becomes a death trap.<br/>MASTER: Our ancestors had such a wonderful sense of humour.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Off course you’re here as well” Clara said and Missy said “what, you’re not pleased to see me?” And Clara said “Not that version of you” and Missy said “fair.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR 1: Do I know you, young man?<br/>MASTER: Believe it or not, we were at the Academy together.<br/>TEGAN: What do you want?<br/>MASTER: To help.<br/>TEGAN: That's the funniest thing I've heard all day.<br/>MASTER: Believe what you like, I should advise you to hide. I've got very suspicious allies close behind me.<br/>TEGAN: Allies?<br/>(The Cybermen come round the corner.)<br/>TEGAN: Come on!<br/>(She drags the First Doctor out of sight.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lucky they didn’t see you then” Bill said and Donna said “yeah, very lucky.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>MASTER: Enter, but be careful. The fortress of the Time Lords is at your mercy.<br/>CYBERMAN: Why was the main gate left unguarded?<br/>MASTER: Oh, the Time Lords believe that no one could survive the Death Zone. It's that sort of woolly thinking that'll bring about their destruction.<br/>(The Cyber Leader stops at the chequered tiles.)<br/>MASTER: Do you fear an empty room? Shall I lead the way?<br/>(The Master walks to the sixth row.)<br/>LEADER: You will cross to the far side.<br/>MASTER: Very well.<br/>(And does so. Nothing happens. The First Doctor and Tegan look at each other, puzzled.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A similar expression was on the faces of all the other humans while the masters’ had a smug expression on their faces. “How did you do that?” Jack asked and the master said “because I’m a genius, freak” Jack just said “will you stop calling me that” and the master just said “no way, freak.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>MASTER: You see?<br/>(The Master returns down the right hand side.)<br/>LEADER: Take the patrol across.<br/>(The Cyber Leader stands by the Master as the Cybermen start to cross, carefully. They all get zapped to death. One manages to crawls back so the Master can take his weapon.)<br/>LEADER: You have betrayed us. Why?<br/>MASTER: Betrayed? No. Oh, I, I might have misled you a little, but the safe path across the board changes with every journey. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How did you work that out?” Clara asked and Missy said “I already told you, well he told you, I’m a genius.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>LEADER: You show me the safe route, or I shall destroy you.<br/>(The Master bows, and steps white, red, white like a chess knight moves. The Cyber Leader starts to follow and the Master turns and fires on him. The Master laughs as Tegan and the First Doctor come out of hiding.)<br/>TEGAN: Wasn't that a little ruthless even for you?<br/>MASTER: In one of the many wars on your miserable little planet, they used to drive sheep across minefields. The principle's the same.<br/>TEGAN: Not quite. This minefield is still just as dangerous.<br/>MASTER: Do you think so?<br/>(The Master does his zigzag steps to the other side.)<br/>MASTER: Try it, Doctor, it's as easy as pie. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I really hate you” 9 said but the master just said “what’s the matter, annoyed that I worked it out so much quicker then you? Cause I did leave you a pretty good clue.” None of the doctors said anything.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>(The Master leaves.)<br/>DOCTOR 1: What an extraordinary fellow. As easy as pie? As easy as pie?<br/>TEGAN: That's what he said.<br/>DOCTOR 1: No, he didn't! He said easy as pi. The Greek letter pi. Surely you know some basic mathematics, child?<br/>TEGAN: Of course. The ratio of the circumference of a circle to its diameter is represented by the Greek letter pi, right?<br/>DOCTOR 1: Exactly. You find the safe path by using the mathematical formula pi. Oh, but the application, the application. Now, let me see, now. Three point one four one five nine two six five. Yes, that's it! You stay there, child.<br/>(The Doctor crosses the board.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank God” Clara said before Rose asked “but why did you help him?” And the master said “l don’t have to answer to you.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR 1: Now!<br/>(The Doctor uses his cane to point out where Tegan should step.)<br/>TEGAN: I hope you've got your sums right.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Conference room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Fifth Doctor enters.)<br/>DOCTOR 5: President Borusa, I. I thought you said the Lord President was in here.<br/>GUARD: He is. Or at least he was.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where’s he gone?” Donna asked and Clara said “I don’t know, but I’m still convinced he’s guilty” and Martha said “I wouldn’t be surprised if he is.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR 5: You're sure about that, are you?<br/>GUARD: Positive. There isn't any way he could have left without my seeing him.<br/>(The Doctor checks the transmat cubicle.)<br/>DOCTOR 5: No power. He couldn't have left that way. Inform Chancellor Flavia that the Lord President has disappeared, would you?<br/>GUARD: Sir.<br/>(The guard leaves. The Fifth Doctor starts looking for hidden panels in the walls.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Dark Tower staircase]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Third Doctor and Sarah Jane are walking down.)<br/>SARAH: I can't go on. I feel as if something were pushing me back.<br/>DOCTOR 3: Yes. Yes, I can feel it too, Sarah. It's the mind of Rassilon. We must be nearing the tomb. Now, you've got to fight it. You must keep your mind under control.<br/>SARAH: I can't. I feel as if something absolutely terrible were going to happen.<br/>DOCTOR 3: Sit down here. Sit down. Rest for a moment. All right?<br/>SARAH: Where are you going?<br/>DOCTOR 3: I won't be a second. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“never trust him when he says that” Amy said and 11 said “sorry. But I think I was actually pretty decent this time.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>SARAH: Well, don't be too long.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Dark Tower corridor]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Third Doctor walks along to a corner, then turns to go back to Sarah. A man in army uniform walks round the corner.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who is that?” Martha asked and 10 said “Mike Yates, worked alongside the Brigadier at UNIT and even went on a few adventures with me number 4.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>YATES: Doctor. Doctor, this way.<br/>DOCTOR 3: Mike? Mike Yates? How did you get here?<br/>YATES: Same way as you. Liz Shaw is here, too. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who’s Liz Shaw?” Jack asked and 9 said “a scientist who worked with me at UNIT before travelling a bit with me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR 3: Good heavens.<br/>(Liz comes round the corner.)<br/>DOCTOR 3: Hello, Liz. Any more of you?<br/>LIZ: Someone you should know very well. Come and see for yourself.<br/>DOCTOR 3: Huh, not that little fellow in the checked trousers and the black frock coat.<br/>LIZ: And more. There are five of you now.<br/>DOCTOR 3: Oh, good grief.<br/>YATES: And they're waiting for you.<br/>DOCTOR 3: Yes, well, you wait here for a moment. I'll go and get Sarah.<br/>(Yates blocks his way.)<br/>YATES: I'll fetch her.<br/>DOCTOR 3: No, I, er, I think I'll go, Mike. She's nervous enough as it is.<br/>LIZ: Let Mike go. Your other selves need you urgently. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Something’s definitely not right here” Clara said and 10 said “sadly you’d be right.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR 3: No, I think I'll go, thanks.<br/>(The Doctor dodges round Yates.)<br/>YATES: No, Doctor!<br/>LIZ: Stop him!<br/>DOCTOR 3: How? You're phantoms, illusions of the mind!<br/>LIZ: Stop him!!!<br/>(Liz and Yates disappear in a cloud of black smoke.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I’m not really surprised” Clara said and everyone nodded but 10 said “it would of been nice to see the real them though.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Dark Tower staircase]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SARAH: What's happening? Doctor? Doctor! Oh, there you are.<br/>DOCTOR 3: Sarah?<br/>SARAH: Sarah? Of course I am. What are you talking about? Listen, why did you leave me for so long? And what was that scream?<br/>DOCTOR 3: They were just phantoms from the past.<br/>SARAH: Yes, well, I'm in the present and I'm real.<br/>DOCTOR 3: Yes. Yeah, you're real enough. Come on. (They head off in the other direction.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Dark Tower corridor]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">TEGAN: Do you feel weird, Doctor?<br/>DOCTOR 1: Full of strange fears and mysterious forebodings?<br/>TEGAN: That's it.<br/>DOCTOR 1: No, as a matter of fact, I don't. It's all illusion, child. We're close to the domain of Rassilon, whose mind is reaching out to attack us. Just ignore it, as I do. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s easier said then done by the sounds of it” Jack said and 12 said “oh yeah, it really is.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>TEGAN: How?<br/>DOCTOR 1: Fear itself is largely an illusion. And at my age, there's little left to fear. Hmm. No, there's nothing here to harm us.<br/>(The Master comes down a staircase behind them and follows.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Apart from me” the master said and 10 said “no, I don’t think so.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Dark Tower staircase]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Second Doctor and the Brigadier are coming up some stairs.)<br/>BRIGADIER: I don't like it, Doctor. I feel rather unwell. Touch of nausea, I think.<br/>DOCTOR: 2: What you feel is fear, Brigadier, projecting from the mind of Rassilon.<br/>BRIGADIER: Fear? (A woman screams nearby.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This made several people jump slightly in shock and Amy asked “who is that?” And 11 said “I’ll explain in a bit.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>WOMAN [OC]: Doctor, help me!<br/>DOCTOR 2: No. It may be a trap. I'll go and see. You wait here.<br/>BRIGADIER: Certainly not. I'm coming with you.<br/>DOCTOR 2: Oh, very well, but don't get in the way.<br/>(Another scream.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Dark Tower corridor]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR 2: Take this.<br/>(He gives the torch to the Brigadier. The scream is close by.)<br/>BRIGADIER: What was that?<br/>DOCTOR 2: We'll go and see.<br/>(The Brigadier hooks the torch on a nearby sconce and they walk up to the corner.)<br/>BRIGADIER: Good grief!<br/>DOCTOR 2: Jamie! Zoe! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Who are they?”</span> <span class="s1">Bill asked and 12 said “they both traveled with me no.2”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>JAMIE: Stay back, Doctor.<br/>DOCTOR 2: Why, what's happening?<br/>ZOE: Don't come any closer. There's a force field.<br/>DOCTOR 2: A force field? We'll soon see about that.<br/>JAMIE: No, don't, Doctor. If the force field is disturbed, it'll destroy us. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are they just some more of the mind phantoms things?” Donna asked and 10 nodded sadly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>ZOE: You must go back.<br/>BRIGADIER: Well, Doctor, what are we going to do?<br/>DOCTOR 2: Get them out of it.<br/>JAMIE: No, no, please don't, Doctor.<br/>ZOE: Oh, go back. Save yourselves.<br/>DOCTOR 2: I can't. I can't leave you there.<br/>ZOE: You must.<br/>BRIGADIER: We could find another way into the tomb area.<br/>DOCTOR 2: But Zoe and Jamie would still be trapped.<br/>JAMIE: The Brigadier's right.<br/>DOCTOR 2: Or would they? Just a minute. It's a matter of memory.<br/>ZOE: Stay away!<br/>DOCTOR 2: Why? I can't harm you.<br/>JAMIE: One step nearer and we're dead!<br/>DOCTOR 2: You can't kill illusions.<br/>(The Second Doctor steps between Jamie and Zoe. Jamie's voice echoes.)<br/>JAMIE: Brigadier!<br/>DOCTOR 2: You're not real. When you were returned to your own people, the Time Lords erased your memory of the period you spent with me. So how do you know who we are? Answer! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">11 and 12 both glanced sadly at Donna, seeing Jamie and Zoe again reminded them of her fate.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>(Zoe and Jamie scream and disappear in a cloud of black smoke.)<br/>BRIGADIER: They're gone.<br/>DOCTOR 2: Yes, yes, it's sad.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Dark Tower staircase]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(They keep going upwards.)<br/>BRIGADIER: I still don't like it, Doctor. I don't fully understand why we're here.<br/>DOCTOR 2: You want to get home?<br/>BRIGADIER: Of course.<br/>DOCTOR 2: That is why we are here. Have faith, Brigadier. Have I ever led you astray? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>BRIGADIER: On many occasions. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Several people smiled slightly at this, remembering all the times the doctor had lead them astray.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR 2: Yes, well, this will be the exception. Come along.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Conference room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Fifth Doctor finishes tapping at a keypad on the conference table then goes over to the portrait on the wall. He looks at the harp standing nearby and reads its inscription.)<br/>DOCTOR 5: The Harp of Rassilon. I never knew he was musical. Borusa either for that matter.<br/>(He plucks a string and there is a click behind him.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s a key” Nardole said and Clara said “that is smart.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR 5: Interesting. A musical key. A combination of notes. A tune.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Rassilon's tomb]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The First Doctor leads Tegan into the vast marble mausoleum and goes to a carved obelisk nearby while Tegan walks round the massive sarcophagus with its emblems of Time Lords on the side. There is one blank space in the four we can see. The Third Doctor enters from the other side with Sarah.)<br/>DOCTOR 1: Ah, there you are at last, dear fellow. What kept you?<br/>DOCTOR 3: What kept me? Of all the confounded arrogance.<br/>DOCTOR 1: Never mind, never mind, you can tell me later. Come and take a look at this.<br/>DOCTOR 3: What is it? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">“</span> <span class="s1">What is that?” Jack asked and 12 said “you’ll find out soon.”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>(They examine the obelisk together. The girls introduce each other.)<br/>TEGAN: Tegan.<br/>SARAH: Sarah.<br/>DOCTOR 3: Hmm. Fascinating.<br/>DOCTOR 1: What happened to the little fellow?<br/>DOCTOR 2: The little fellow is perfectly all right, thank you very much. Of course I'm here. You don't imagine anything you two could do could stump me, do you? Let's have a look. What's this? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You really don’t get along” Amy said and 9 asked “would you get along if you met yourself?” Donna then asked “but you 4 seem to get along well enough” and 12 said “that’s just how we act, secretly we hate each other?” Rory then asked “really?” And 9 said “oh yeah” but they were all grinning.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>(He pushes the other two Doctors aside.)<br/>TEGAN + SARAH: Brigadier?<br/>BRIGADIER: Good heavens. It's Miss Smith, isn't it. Miss Jovanka. Don't ask me how we got here. It was like a cross between Guy Fawkes and Hallowe'en.<br/>DOCTOR 3: Lethbridge Stewart? Oh, my dear fellow. How very nice to see you again.<br/>BRIGADIER: Great heavens, you as well? Though I can't exactly say it's nice to be here. Do you know, I was enjoying<br/>DOCTOR 3: You'll have to excuse me, old chap. We've got a very important inscription to translate and I think they'll get it all wrong without me. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wouldn’t be surprised if they got it wrong with your help” the master muttered and 12 said “fair.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>BRIGADIER: Typical. Absolutely typical.<br/>SARAH: Oh, I know, I know. Drag you through time and space without so much as a bye or leave, then leave you out when things get interesting. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“To true” Martha said and most the humans nodded in agreement.</span> <span class="s2"><br/>TEGAN: My version isn't any better.<br/>SARAH: Which one's yours?<br/>DOCTOR 2: So, that's what it's all about. I never dreamed.<br/>DOCTOR 1: It changes nothing, absolutely nothing. We lower the forcefield, get the young fellow back from Gallifrey and all go home. This doesn't concern us. It mustn't.<br/>TEGAN: What does the inscription say?<br/>BRIGADIER: Yes, I'd quite like to know as well.<br/>SARAH: Yes, we've all been through a great deal to get here.<br/>DOCTOR 1: You. Tell them.<br/>DOCTOR 2: It's Old High Gallifreyan, the ancient language of the Time Lords. Not many people understand it these days. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So you don’t understand your own language?” Donna asked but 11 said “off course I do, there’s a difference between Old High Gallifreyan and regular Gallifreyan.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>THE DOCTORS: Fortunately, I do.<br/>BRIGADIER: All very interesting, I'm sure, Doctors, but what does it say?<br/>DOCTOR 3: That this is the Tomb of Rassilon, where Rassilon lies in eternal sleep.<br/>DOCTOR 2: It also says that anyone who's got this far has passed many dangers and shown great courage and determination. What does this bit mean?<br/>DOCTOR 3: To lose is to win and he who wins shall lose. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why do all these things have to be riddles?” Amy said annoyed and Bill said “one day we’ll find one that’s straight forward” but Rory just said “I doubt it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR 2: I know what it says. What does it mean?<br/>DOCTOR 1: It also promises that whoever takes the ring from Rassilon's hand and puts it on shall get the reward he seeks.<br/>SARAH: What reward?<br/>DOCTOR 1: Immortality. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack looked over at the doctors but they all refused to meet his eyes so he just turned back to the screen, hopping that the doctors would find a way to prevent him becoming immortal.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>BRIGADIER: What, live forever? Never die?<br/>DOCTOR 1: That is what the word means, young man.<br/>SARAH: But that's impossible.<br/>DOCTOR 3: Apparently not.<br/>DOCTOR 2: It seems Rassilon possesses it now, and is willing to share it with whoever takes the ring.<br/>MASTER: Thank you, gentlemen, that is exactly what I needed to know. I came here to help you. A little unwillingly, but I came. My services were scorned, my help refused. Now I shall help myself to immortality. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t you know there’s always a catch with these things?” Rose asked and the master said “off course I do you stupid ape” and then Rose asked “why do you want it then?” And the master said “because I don’t care.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR 1: Out of the question.<br/>DOCTOR 3: You're hardly a suitable candidate.<br/>DOCTOR 2: For anything.<br/>(The Master points his tissue compression eliminator at the Doctors.)<br/>MASTER: The decision is scarcely yours. Killing you once was never enough for me, Doctor. How, how gratifying to do it three times over.<br/>BRIGADIER: Nice to see you again.<br/>(The Brigadier has snuck up behind the Master. He turns and takes a punch to the chin, knocking him out.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes” several people cheered but the master said while rubbing his chin “I really hate him.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Outside the Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Cybermen have got several black boxes wired up around the Tardis.)<br/>CYBERMAN: Leader, the bombs are ready.<br/>LEADER: Excellent. Prepare for detonation.<br/>CYBERMAN: Your orders are to move back.<br/>CYBERMAN 2: Lieutenant.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Turlough and Susan watch the Cybermen leave on the scanner.)<br/>TURLOUGH: Do you realise what they're up to?<br/>SUSAN: What are we going to do we do now?<br/>TURLOUGH: Die, it seems.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t think like that” Bill said and Missy said “will you a all stop saying encouraging things, it’s very annoying.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Conference room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Fifth Doctor is still plucking the harp strings.)<br/>DOCTOR 5: Well, if it is a tune, what could it be? A tune like, a tune like. A tune like the one that's been under my nose all the time perhaps.<br/>(He sits at the harp and plays the tune painted on the portrait. The section of the wall slides away.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That was way to easy” Jack said but 9 said “I’m not complaining.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Secret room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Fifth Doctor looks at the pentagon with the models on it. Dressed in black and wearing the coronet, Borusa looks up from a panel.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I knew he was evil” Clara said and the master said sarcastically “well done” and 11 said more genuinely “good job.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>BORUSA: Welcome, Doctor.<br/>DOCTOR 5: Lord President.<br/>BORUSA: You show very little surprise. Can it be that you suspected me?<br/>DOCTOR 5: Not at first. Your little charade fooled me for a while.<br/>BORUSA: Yes, it was rather neat, wasn't it? Such a pity about the Castellan, but then I needed someone to use for a diversion. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s dead” Donna said and Missy said “like that mattered to him.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR 5: Oh, Borusa. What's happened to you?<br/>BORUSA: You know how long I have ruled Gallifrey, Doctor, both openly or behind the scenes.<br/>DOCTOR 5: Oh, you've done great service. It was only right you should become President.<br/>BORUSA: President? How long before I must retire, my work half done. If I could continue<br/>DOCTOR 5: Oh, I understand. You want to be President throughout all your remaining regenerations.<br/>BORUSA: Oh, you underestimate my ambition, Doctor. I shall be President Eternal, and rule forever.<br/>DOCTOR 5: Immortality? Oh, that's impossible, even for a Time Lord. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Apparently not” Jack muttered and 10 said “sorry” once more.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>BORUSA: Rassilon achieved it. Timeless perpetual bodily regeneration. True immortality! Rassilon lives, Doctor. He cannot die. He is immortal.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Rassilon's tomb]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Tegan and Sarah tie the Master hand and foot while the Doctors examine a control panel on a wall.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Most people couldn’t help but smile at the sight of the master unconscious but the master just scowled at the screen.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR 3: Well, I've reversed the polarity of the neutron flow, so the Tardis should be free of the forcefield now.<br/>DOCTOR 2: I'll try to get through to the Capitol.<br/>(He presses buttons on a Transmat control panel.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Outside the Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CYBERMAN: All is prepared.<br/>LEADER: Excellent.<br/>(The Tardis begins to dematerialise.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That was lucky” Rory said and Amy said “yeah, if you’d left that a few seconds longer they’d both be dead.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>LEADER: Detonate!<br/>(KaBOOM! The Tardis is gone.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SUSAN: They made it! They made it!<br/>TURLOUGH: Are we going to the Tower?<br/>SUSAN: Must be, we're on preset co-ordinates.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Secret room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BORUSA: Immortal, Doctor. Before Rassilon was bound, he left clues for his successor, whom he knew would follow him. Oh, I have discovered much, Doctor. This Game control room, the casket with the Scrolls, the Coronet of Rassilon.<br/>DOCTOR 5: But not the final secret.<br/>BORUSA: The secret of immortality, Doctor? It lies in the Dark Tower, in the Tomb of Rassilon itself. There are many dangers, many traps.<br/>DOCTOR 5: So, you sent me to the Zone to deal with them for you. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That seemed to be their solution to an awful lot of their problems” Missy said and 12 said “you’re telling me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>BORUSA: I gave you companions to help, an old enemy to fight. Well, it's a game within a game.<br/>DOCTOR 5: Only you botched it, didn't you? One of my selves is trapped in a time vortex, endangering my very existence.<br/>BORUSA: Oh, you need have no fear, Doctor. Your temporal stability will be maintained. I need you to serve me.<br/>DOCTOR 5: Oh, I would not serve you.<br/>BORUSA: You have no choice, Doctor. I wear the coronet of Rassilon.<br/>DOCTOR 5: And very fetching it is, too.<br/>BORUSA: It emphasises my will and allows me to control the minds of other people. You bow down before me, Doctor.<br/>(Against his will, the Fifth Doctor is pushed to his knees.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That actually worked” Clara said shocked and Missy said “obviously.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>BORUSA: Come, Doctor.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Conference room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BORUSA: It's time to go, Doctor. My immortality awaits.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Rassilon's tomb]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Tardis materialises in a corner. Susan and Turlough come out.)<br/>DOCTOR 2: Can you hear me, old fellow?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Conference room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR 2 [on monitor]: Calling the Capitol, calling the Capitol. This is the Doctor speaking. Well, one of them. Can you hear me? Can you hear me, Doctor? Is there anybody there? Calling the Capitol.<br/>DOCTOR 5: Yes, I'm here.<br/>DOCTOR 2 [on monitor]: Ah, there I am. I mean, there you are.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So you’re being mind controlled right now?” Donna asked and the master said “were you just watching, obviously he is.” Donna just said “okay, relax, I was just checking.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Rassilon's tomb]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR 2: We've reached the Tower. We're all safe. The barriers are down and the Tardis is here. And I say, we've made the most extraordinary discovery.<br/>DOCTOR 5 [on monitor]: I know what you have discovered. Do not transmit further. Stay where you are and touch nothing. President Borusa is arriving to take full charge.<br/>DOCTOR 2: Touch nothing, indeed? Who does he think he is.<br/>DOCTOR 1: He didn't want us to mention the Ring of Rassilon. Natural enough.<br/>DOCTOR 3: Something's wrong, you know. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How did you know that?” Martha asked and 12 said “I know me” and Rory said “that sounds so wired.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR 2: You haven't changed. Still finding menace in your own shadow.<br/>DOCTOR 1: I feel the same.<br/>DOCTOR 2: Oh. Well, we shall soon see, won't we.<br/>(The Fifth Doctor and Borusa arrive in a transmat cubicle on the opposite side of the Tomb from the panel and intercom.)<br/>TEGAN: Doctor, are you all right?<br/>BORUSA: Be silent. Be silent, all of you. Do not move or speak until I give you leave.<br/>(The companions stand frozen to the spot.)<br/>BORUSA: Gentlemen, I owe you my thanks. You have served the purpose for which I brought you here.<br/>DOCTOR 3: You brought us here?<br/>DOCTOR 2: He's after the Ring of Rassilon. He wants immortality. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That was quick” Rose said and 11 said “because I’m a genius” and the master said “yeah, we know. You don’t need to keep going on about it.” 10 then said “what like you?” And the master said “I don’t do it as much as you” and 10 said “pretty sure you do”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR 3: And you were the one who didn't sense anything was wrong.<br/>DOCTOR 1: He's a renegade. No better than that villain down there.<br/>(The Master is now awake but still lying tied up on the floor.)<br/>DOCTOR 2: We can't allow it, you know.<br/>DOCTOR 3: The Tomb was sealed for the best of reasons.<br/>DOCTOR 1: And as soon as we're back to our own time streams, it must be sealed again. Permanently!<br/>(The Doctors try to step forward. Borusa raises his staff and they are stopped.)<br/>DOCTOR 2: Doctor, we need you. Join us. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Never” 12 said and 11 said “you said it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR 1: He can't. Some kind of mind lock. Fight it, my boy, fight it. Concentrate. We must be one.<br/>(The first three Doctors concentrate, and the Fifth slowly walks over to them. Borusa lowers his staff.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So you’re no longer under his control?” Martha asked and 10 said “yep” as everyone grinned widely.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR 5: You see, Borusa? Together, we're a match for you.<br/>BORUSA: Perhaps, but you will never overcome me.<br/>DOCTOR 5: We don't need to. Soon, Chancellor Flavia will be here with her guards, or can you overcome the whole High Council?<br/>BORUSA: Why not? I am Lord President of Gallifrey and you are the notorious renegades. We shall see who is believed.<br/>RASSILON [OC]: This is the Game of Rassilon. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I thought he was asleep?” Rory said and 11 said “he’s Rassilon, he can do anything apart from beat me.” Rory just said “but that still doesn’t make sense” and Amy said “when has anything around him ever made sense” and Rory said “fair point.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>(Borusa goes over to the sarcophagus.)<br/>DOCTOR 1: No, wait, my boy. That was the voice of Rassilon. It's out of our hands now.<br/>RASSILON [OC]: Who comes to disturb Rassilon?<br/>BORUSA: I am Borusa, Lord President of Gallifrey.<br/>(A giant head appears above the sarcophagus.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So that’s Rassilon?” Rose asked and 9 said “yep” but Rose just said “I was expecting something a little more impressive” and 9 said “it was more impressive in person, although I have seen a lot better.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>RASSILON: Why have you come here?<br/>BORUSA: I come to claim that which is promised.<br/>RASSILON: You seek immortality?<br/>BORUSA: I do.<br/>RASSILON: Be sure. Be very sure. Even now, it is not too late to turn back.<br/>BORUSA: I am sure.<br/>RASSILON: And these others?<br/>BORUSA: These are my servants. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No we’re not, how dare he say that” Missy said and 12 said “just ignore him.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>RASSILON: Is this so?<br/>DOCTOR 3: It most certainly is not.<br/>DOCTOR 2: Don't believe him.<br/>DOCTOR 5: It's nonsense.<br/>DOCTOR 1: Don't listen to them, Lord Rassilon. President Borusa speaks the truth.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why did you say that, he’s evil” Donna said and 12 said “watch, 1 is smarter then people give him credit for.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>RASSILON: You believe that Borusa deserves the immortality he seeks?<br/>DOCTOR 1: Indeed I do. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“No he doesn’t” Jack said and 9 said “just watch.”</span> <span class="s2"><br/>RASSILON: He shall have it. Take the Ring.<br/>(Borusa reaches out and removes a large ring from Rassilon's mummified corpse on the top of the sarcophagus.)<br/>RASSILON: You claim immortality, Lord Borusa. You will not turn back?<br/>BORUSA: Never!<br/>RASSILON: Then put on the Ring. Others have come to claim immortality through the ages. It was given to them, as it shall be given to you.<br/>(The faces of the Time Lords on the sarcophagus come to life, eyes flickering one way and another.)</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone’s eyes widened in shock as they realised what was going on. Even though they knew that Borusa deserved it they couldn’t help but feel slightly bad for him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>RASSILON: Your place is prepared, Lord President Borusa.<br/>(Borusa clutches his head.)<br/>BORUSA: No! No!<br/>(The Ring disappears from Borusa's finger and returns to Rassilon. Borusa vanishes and his face appears in the black portion of the sarcophagus. His eyes flicker briefly, then they all return to stone. The companions can move again.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And you wanted that immortality?” Jack said and the master said “not like that obviously” and Donna asked “what about not caring about the consequences of immortality?” And the master said “most the time that would be true but living as a rock face would be so boring.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>RASSILON: And what of you, Doctors? Do you claim immortality too?<br/>DOCTORS: That's very kind of you. No. No, no thank you!<br/>DOCTOR 5: No, my Lord. All we ask is that we be returned to our proper place in time and space.<br/>RASSILON: It shall be done.<br/>DOCTOR 5: One of us is trapped.<br/>RASSILON: I know. He too shall be freed.<br/>(The Fourth Doctor and Romana return to their punt.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s good that their safe at least” Amy said and everyone nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>RASSILON: So shall the one who is bound. His sins will find their punishment in due time.<br/>(The Master disappears.)<br/>RASSILON: It is time for your other selves to depart. Let them make their farewells and go. You have chosen wisely, Doctor. Farewell.<br/>(Rassilon vanishes. The First Doctor chuckles.)<br/>DOCTOR 5: Did you know what would happen?<br/>DOCTOR 1: Hmm? Oh, I'm so sorry. I suddenly realised what the old proverb meant. To lose is to win and he who wins shall lose. It was all part of Rassilon's trap to find out who wanted immortality and put him out of the way. He knew very well that immortality was a curse, not a blessing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re telling me” Jack said and 9 said “there is no way that I’m letting you become immortal this time” and Jack said “thanks, but you don’t need to keep saying it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR 5: Well, now it seems we must part, just as I was getting to know me.<br/>DOCTOR 2: So, you're the latest model, hmm?<br/>DOCTOR 5: Yes, and the most agreeable.<br/>DOCTOR 2: Certainly the most impudent.<br/>DOCTOR 3: And our dress sense hasn't improved much, has it? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, you just wait for that coat” Missy said and 12 said “please stop being mean to my coat” but Missy just said “it deserves it” and Bill said “I can’t wait to see this coat” and the master said “and I can’t wait to burn it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR 1: Neither our manners. Well, goodbye, my boy. You did quite well, quite well. It's reassuring to know that my future is in safe hands. Come along, Susan.<br/>SUSAN: Goodbye, everybody.<br/>ALL: Goodbye.<br/>DOCTOR 2: Time to go, Brigadier. Well, goodbye.<br/>DOCTOR 5: Goodbye.<br/>(The First Doctor and Susan enter the Tardis.)<br/>DOCTOR 2: Goodbye, fancy pants.<br/>DOCTOR 3: Scarecrow.<br/>BRIGADIER: Doctor, don't you want your coat?<br/>DOCTOR 2: Bring it along, would you, Brigadier?<br/>(The Second Doctor enters the Tardis.)<br/>BRIGADIER: Certainly. Goodbye, Doctor.<br/>DOCTOR 5: Goodbye.<br/>BRIGADIER: Doctors.<br/>DOCTOR 3: Brigadier.<br/>BRIGADIER: Splendid fellows, all of you.<br/>(The Brigadier enters the Tardis.)<br/>DOCTOR 3: Well, goodbye, my dear chap. I must say, I've had the time of my lives. Haven't we, Sarah Jane?<br/>SARAH: Have we? Well, I only have one life and I think I've had too much already. Goodbye. Er, yes, it was really nice meeting you.<br/>DOCTOR 3: Thank you, Sarah Jane, it was nice meeting you, too.<br/>SARAH: What?<br/>DOCTOR 3: I'll explain later.<br/>SARAH: Oh. Fine.<br/>(The Third Doctor and Sarah Jane enter the Tardis.)<br/>DOCTOR 5: I'm definitely not the man I was, thank goodness. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can say that again” Clara said and 10 said “you can times that by 1000” and Clara said “oh, you may be very different but I don’t think it’s by that much” but 12 said “oh, it really is.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>TEGAN: Are we all going home together?<br/>DOCTOR 5: Watch.<br/>(The Time Scoop takes the various incarnations of the Doctor away from the Tardis, with their companions.)<br/>DOCTOR 5: Temporal fission. Old Rassilon is very clever.<br/>(Chancellor Flavia transmats in with two guards, in full regalia. They are followed by two more guards.)<br/>FLAVIA: You are safe, Doctor. I feared President Borusa had. Where is President Borusa? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What did happen to him in the end?” Amy asked and 11 said “I convinced Rassilon to release him and he managed to redeem himself a bit.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR 5: Unavailable. It seems the legend about Rassilon is true.<br/>FLAVIA: You must make a full statement to the High Council.<br/>DOCTOR: Oh, must I?<br/>FLAVIA: It can form part of your inaugural address. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What!” Almost everyone said but the time lords just grinned as they stared at the screen.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR 5: My what?<br/>FLAVIA: Doctor, you have evaded your responsibilities for far too long. The disqualification of President Borusa leaves a gap at the very summit of the Time Lord hierarchy. There is only one who can take this place. Yet again, it is my duty and my pleasure to inform you that the full Council has exercised its emergency powers to appoint you to the position of President, to take office immediately. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You were Lord president of Gallifrey?” Clara asked but 10 just said “you seriously think I would ever accept anything like that?” And Clara said “maybe, but probably not I guess.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR 5: Oh, no.<br/>FLAVIA: This is a summons no Time Lord dare refuse. To disobey the will of the High Council will attract the severest penalties.<br/>DOCTOR 5: Very well, Chancellor Flavia. You will return to Gallifrey immediately and summon the High Council. You have full deputy powers until I return. I shall travel in my Tardis.<br/>FLAVIA: Oh, but Doctor<br/>DOCTOR 5: You will address me by my proper title. I am President, am I not? You will obey my commands. (to Tegan and Turlough) Into the Tardis. (to the guards) You will escort Chancellor Flavia back to her duties. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But you just accept the responsibility?” Nardole said confused and 12 said “wait for it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>(The Fifth Doctor runs for the Tardis.)<br/>FLAVIA: Doctor, wait!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR 5: Hold tight.<br/>(The Tardis dematerialises.)<br/>TEGAN: It'll soon be goodbye, then.<br/>DOCTOR 5: Will it?<br/>TURLOUGH: Well, you're off to Gallifrey to be President. I suppose your Time Lord subjects will find a Tardis that really works and get us both home?<br/>DOCTOR 5: Who said anything about Gallifrey?<br/>TURLOUGH: You told Chancellor Flavia<br/>DOCTOR 5: I told her she had full deputy powers until I returned. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wow” Jack said as they all realised what the doctor did. “I still can’t believe you did that” the master said and 10 said “it was so worth it though.” The master then said “you know, you could of just given your power to me” but 10 said “you, never” He then turned to Missy and said “you maybe” and Missy grinned and winked at the master who ignored her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>TEGAN: You're not going back?<br/>DOCTOR 5: You know, sometimes, Tegan, you take my breath away.<br/>TURLOUGH: Er, won't the Time Lords be very angry?<br/>DOCTOR 5: Furious.<br/>TEGAN: You mean you're deliberately choosing to go on the run from your own people in a rackety old Tardis?<br/>DOCTOR 5: Why not? After all, that's how it all started</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After the screen cut to black Jack said “well that was a very long single episode” and everyone nodded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just then the words ‘death of the doctor’ flashed across the screen but before the next episode could start there was a flash and three more people appeared in the room.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>After death of the doctor I will either do<br/>Pandorica opens/ Big Bang<br/>Utopia/ sound of Drums/ last of the time lords<br/>End of time 1 and 2</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Death of the doctor part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don’t own doctor who, the BBC does</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When the light faded and they could all get a clear look at their faces they realised who had arrived. It was Wilf, Sara Jane and River.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donna smiled widely and said “grandad” as she ran round to help him to his feet.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sweetheart, is that you? What the hells going on?” Wilf said while starting to get up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sara Jane had already sat up and she was starting to get to her feat as she said “yeah, I’d like to know that too.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">River was already on her feet and looking at 11 as she said “what did you do this time sweetie?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">11 just said “I didn’t do anything, why does everyone always assume everything’s my fault” and River said “because it usually is.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Doctor, is that you? What is going on?” Sara Jane asked after she got to her feet and Missy said “we where all brought here by some mysterious force to watch things form our lives. Now come and sit down so we can get started on the next episode.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">River then looked over at her and said “long time no see Missy, taken over any planets lately?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“been trying to give that up actually” Missy said and 12 added “and she’s doing very well.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Missy then said “oh and before you ask, he’s mine now, but, you can have mister baby face over there.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">12 then muttered “I’m no ones” at the same time as 11 said “I’m don’t have a baby face.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">River just smirked and said “well if you’re happy I suppose, but if you two ever have an argument you know who to call” before winking at 12.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">12 then groaned and said “Oh great my two psychotic flames are in the same room fighting over me? I just might regenerate from the drama” and Missy said “if you do, please try and become less grumpy. That would be nice, thanks” and 12 rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wilf then said interrupted this whole little argument and asked “are you both aliens?” To which 12 said “oh yes, we’re both different versions of them actually” while pointing over at the other doctors and the master.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What? Like, you’re double grangers or something?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Different, much inferior, regenerations” the master said which just made Wilf even more confused.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“When I’m close to death I regenerate, became a new man. They’re all different regeneration of mine. Understand?” 10 said but Wilf said “no.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Close enough though?” 9 asked and Wilf said “yeah.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on then, let’s watch some more adventures” Donna said and Wilf said excitedly “oh, definitely count me in for this.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone then took their seats. Martha and Donna swapped places so Donna could sit next to Wilf. River sat in between Clara and 11 and Sara Jane sat next to 9. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Attic]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">(Chatting with Luke via webcam.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is so weird” Wilf said and Donna said “it’s hardly started yet” and Wif said “it’s true though,” he then pointed at the screen before asking “who’s that anyway?” Sara Jane then with a proud smile on his face “that’s my son, Luke” and Wilf said “he looks like a very good boy” and Sara Jane said “thank you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">LUKE [on PC]: No, cos I had to do this essay. Two thousand words on pendulum physics. It was fascinating, but then everyone wanted to go out for a burger, and I thought, why not? So we all went into town, and </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">SARAH JANE: I hope you finished your work. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">LUKE [on PC]: Oh. Sanjay owes me five quid, because I bet him you'd say that. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">CLYDE: Right, and who's Sanjay? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who’s that?” Martha asked and Sara Jane said “that Clyde Langer, he’s Luke’s best friend and a good friend of mine too.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">LUKE [on PC]: He's just the hall. He's brilliant. We just clicked straight away. He's smart, he's cool, he keeps making me laugh. I think he's the best mate I've ever had all my life. Whoa, your face. That is brilliant. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">CLYDE: What? I </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">RANI: That is such a classic. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And who’s that?” Amy asked and Sara Jane said “that is Rani Chandra, she lives across the street from me and is another of Luke and Claude’s best friends.” The master then looked at Sara Jane and asked “I’m sorry, did you just say Rani?” And Sara Jane said “yes, why?” And 10 just said “we just used to know someone else called the Rani, another time lord and our friend before we grew up.” Sara Jane then said “it must just be a coincidence because I can assure you that she is human.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">CLYDE: Right, forget next week, swot boy. You're on your own. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">(Mister Smith activates himself.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wow, that’s one cool computer” Rose said and Sara Jane said “thanks, that’s Mister Smith.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">MR SMITH: Emergency broadcast. UNIT armed forces are converging on this house, Sarah Jane, right now. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I really hate UNIT sometimes” 9 said but Martha said “I thought you used to work for them?” And Clara said “he still technically does, he never resigned” and 10 said “it doesn’t mean I approve of them.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Outside Sarah Jane's home]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">(Land Rovers drive up onto the pavement and fully armed Red Berets get out. Their leader is a petite woman) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">SARAH JANE: Stop right there. I'm not having soldiers on my property. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">HARESH: Everything okay? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">SARAH JANE: Yes, fine. They're just leaving. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">KARIM: Miss Smith, my name is Colonel Tia Karim, representing the Unified Intelligence Task Force. If I could have a word in private? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">SARAH JANE: No, no, no. You're not getting any closer. Just tell me, what do you want? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">KARIM: I'm sorry, but it's my solemn duty to inform you that your friend, the Doctor, is dead. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, what?” Almost everyone said as they stared at the screen in shock. “But that’s not possible” Martha said but 12 said “oh yes it is, everyone will die one day” and Donna said “do you know about this spaceman, because if you do you best tell us how to prevent it” but 12 just said “spoilers” and River grinned at him slightly even though she was obliviously just as shocked as everyone else at the news but she was also refusing to believe it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">CLYDE: Don't be stupid. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">RANI: He can't be. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">KARIM: Last Sunday at 1700 hours, the body of a Time Lord was returned to the Earth. UNIT scientists have checked the DNA results, and it's definitely him. I'm sorry, Miss Smith, for your loss. Sorry for the whole wide world, because he's gone. The Doctor's gone. He's dead.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That can’t be true” Rose said but 9 said “I honestly don’t know, but I have a feeling that something more is going on.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Attic]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">KARIM: The Doctor was found ten thousand light years away by a race called the Shansheeth. They sent us this. It's called an epitaph stone. It's a recording device, the equivalent to a death notice. The Shansheeth are what you might call intergalactic undertakers. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Their dirty vultures” Jack said darkly and River said “literally.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">SARAH JANE: Oh, come on. This is ridiculous. There's no such thing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">SMITH: Sarah Jane, I can confirm the Shansheeth are known throughout the universe as the carers of the dead. It is said they trawl the battlefields of outer space, looking for heroes to bring home. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s not all they do” River said and 11 asked “how do you know who the Shansheeth are?” And River said “spoilers sweetie and 11 said “that’s kind of gone out the window here” but River just said “good try but it’s still a no.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">SARAH JANE: Yeah? Well, that's quite enough from you, thanks. Just shut up, and play this thing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">(A hologram of a giant vulture is projected in the middle of the room.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wow, they really are big vultures” Amy said and Jack said “told you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">HOLO-SHANSHEETH: I bring condolences from the Claw Shansheeth of the 15th Funeral Fleet upon this terrible day. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">SARAH JANE: Well, as if you'd trust that thing? Just look at him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">RANI: Hey, that's not fair. Since when did we judge by appearances? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">SARAH JANE: Since this lot started lying. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">RANI: Okay. Look, I hope this is all a big mistake, I really do. For the Doctor's sake we've got to find the facts, which means we stop and we listen. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">SARAH JANE: Yeah. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">RANI: Thanks. Mister Smith? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">HOLO-SHANSHEETH: The Shansheeth did journey to the wastelands of the Crimson Heart, whereupon we found the body of the last Time Lord. Witnesses say that he perished saving the lives of five hundred children from the Scarlet Monstrosity. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That does sound like something you’d do” Rory said but Amy said “that doesn’t mean you’re dead” and Donna said “there’re definitely lying.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">CLYDE: Sounds like him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">HOLO-SHANSHEETH: The Doctor's home world is long since lost, but legends talk of his love for the Earth. Therefore, the Shansheeth will return the Doctor to the human race. Oh, weep for him, peoples of the Earth. Mourn his loss, for the universe feels darker tonight. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">RANI: So, what do you think? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">KARIM: UNIT will take charge of the funeral in conjunction with the Shansheeth. We'll be using UNIT Base Five, situated inside Mount Snowdon. We can arrange transport and accommodation for all of you. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They have a UNIT base in Mount Snowdon?” Bill said and 10 said “they have UNIT bases everywhere.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">SARAH JANE: Thank you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">KARIM: Then you'll come? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">SARAH JANE: Oh, yes. Nothing's going to make me miss this. I'll be there.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Chandra home]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">HARESH: What was all that about, with the soldiers and stuff? She's weird, Sarah Jane, there's always something happening over </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I guess that’s her dad?” Wilf said and Sara Jane said “yes, Haresh. He’s a good man.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">(Rani hugs her father.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">HARESH: Hey, what's that for? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">RANI: Don't you ever go anywhere, okay? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">HARESH: Not even to the shops? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">RANI: No. Not anywhere. Promise? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">HARESH: I promise.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Attic]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">SARAH JANE: I always thought if ever the Doctor dies, I'll know. Somehow I'll just feel it. Wherever he is, if he's far away on some distant star or lost in the depths of the dark ages, I'll know. But I didn't. I didn't feel a thing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s not how it works” 9 said but Sara Jane said “how do you know that? The whole universe would be a different place without you in it.” 11 smiled at Sara Jane and said “yeah, it really would.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">LUKE [on PC]: I know, mum, but it doesn't actually mean anything. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">SARAH JANE: No, maybe it does, though. Cos I don't think he's dead. He can't be. I'm going to go to that funeral, Luke, but only to find out what's going on. Because I think the Doctor's still alive.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Bannerman Road]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">CLYDE: Luke says Sarah Jane's gone mad. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not mad” Sara Jane said but River just said “we’re all mad, but that’s what makes things fun.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">HARESH: Don't be so rude. He wouldn't say mad about his own mother. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">CLYDE: No. He said, nutty, fruity, loop the loop, tonto, barmy, bonkers. Be fair, though, sir, he's worried. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">HARESH: It's like your mum. Remember when Grandad died? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">RANI: She washed everything. Curtains, furniture, me. She even washed the walls. Who washes walls? It went on for days, and then she just started crying. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">HARESH: It takes time, because when someone dies it's so massive, it's like you can't fit it all inside your head. That's what Sarah Jane's doing. She's denying it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re denying it because you know it’s not true” Martha said and the master said “I wish it were true” and 10 said “no you don’t, if you did you would of done it in one of our many confrontations” but the master just said “I did kill you once, that was a good day.” 10 just said “no, it really wasn’t, but that was just once out of the many, many chances you’ve had.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">CLYDE: So, what do we do? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">HARESH: Wait. That's all you can do. Friends just wait. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">(A UNIT limousine arrives as Sarah Jane comes out of her driveway.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">SARAH JANE: Bang on time. Don't worry, Haresh, I'll look after them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">HARESH: Sorry to hear about your bad news. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">SARAH JANE: There's no need. I'm fine. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">CLYDE: Keep the school running without me, sir. While I head off in my nice, big, posh motor. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">(Clyde gets a zap of blue energy.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What was that?” Bill asked and 10 said “but that looked like” and 11 said “spoilers” and River said “you know that you’re stealing my line there?” And 11 said “oh yeah, but that’s not stopping me. Imitation the highest form of flattery after all.” River just smirked at him and said “oh I know.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">CLYDE: Ow. Did you see that? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">HARESH: Static electricity. If you paid more attention in class </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That was not static electricity” Bill said and 12 said “you’d be right there.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">SARAH JANE: Come on, you, get in.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Unit Base Five tunnel entrance]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">CLYDE: That is what I call a base. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Torchwood hubs still better” Jack said 9 said “we haven’t even seen inside yet” and Jack said “anything that I have a hand in designing is automatically the best.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Base garage]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">TANNOY: Silo fifteen now entering decontamination. Staff to holding position. Repeat. All staff to holding position. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">(They are met by Colonel Karim.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Unit Base Five]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">(She leads them through the corridors.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">KARIM: We've allocated bedrooms. The funeral will take place at 0900 hours tomorrow, so that gives you time to acclimatise. The doors to the funeral wing will be sealed at 2100 hours. This is still a working military base, so you'll only have access to the specified areas. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">SARAH JANE: That's nice. Bring us all this way to tell us we're not trusted. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">RANI: So who else is coming? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">KARIM: Well, it's all been a bit of a rush. The Brigadier's stranded in Peru, and Miss Shaw can't make it back from Moonbase until Sunday. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s a shame” Rose said and everyone nodded in agreement. “Who else is coming though?” Amy asked and 11 said “oh, you’ll like her” and Amy said “that didn’t answer my question in the slightest.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">CLYDE: You've got a Moonbase? Oh man, I am running out of reactions. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">RANI: Wait. You've got Graske? What are you doing with Graske? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s3">“</span> <span class="s1">Those aren’t Graske” Missy said but 9 said “to be fair they do look an awful lot like them” but the master said “they are blue, Graske are orange” and 10 said “apart from that there look very similar though.”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">SARAH JANE: I knew it. I said there was something going on. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">KARIM: Sorry, what's the problem? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">CLYDE: We've met Graske before, and believe me, they're trouble. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">KARIM: Oh, they're not Graske. They're Groske. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">GROSKE: Groske very different. Groske are blue. Hate Graske. Graske make me stamp my feet. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Several people couldn’t help but giggle slightly at this.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">KARIM: The Groske were stranded on Earth in 2006. We took them in, and they've been earning their keep as workmen. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">GROSE: Groske build rocket for funeral. Come and see. Come and see.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Silo]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">KARIM: Rocket X-15 will take the Doctor's body into space, sealed inside a lead-lined coffin. Then he'll be set free. In death as in life. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s cool I guess” 11 said and Sara Jane said “I think it’s very poetic, or it would be if you were actually dead.” Instead of responding however 10 just muttered “I’d still rather be buried in the TARDIS.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">SARAH JANE: Very poetic. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">RANI: I think it's beautiful. Just what he deserves. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">SARAH JANE: What about the Tardis? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">KARIM: There was no sign of it. The body was found all alone. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It couldn’t of been that far away” Martha said but 9 said “even if she was nearby they would be able to move her.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">CLYDE: Blimey, though. Not so bad way to go. That's a real, proper rocket. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">GROSKE: Boy smells. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">CLYDE: Thanks a bunch. You short little titch. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">RANI: Clyde, of all the things for you to laugh at, height? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">GROSKE: Yeah, you smelly bad smell boy. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">CLYDE: You blue, bluey blueness. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone was laughing hard at this whole exchange. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">KARIM: Anyway, this area's about to be sealed off as part of the curfew. I can take you to your bedrooms. Then the Shansheeth are holding a gathering of remembrance. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">CLYDE: Just watch it, you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">GROSKE: But you see? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">(Energy playing in Clyde's palm.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is that?” Wilf said and River said “spoilers” and Wilf said “Why do you all keep saying that?” And River said “because you’ll find out soon.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">GROSKE: So bright. You smell of time. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">CLYDE: What do you mean? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">GROSKE: He's coming.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Chapel]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">(Three space vultures are there, with different coloured jewels in their foreheads, and some humans in black. The coffin is in front of the altar.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">SHANSHEETH 2: I'm so sorry for your loss. I'm so sorry for your loss. The Claw Shansheeth invites you to spend tonight reflecting in the memories of a loved one lost. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">CLYDE: So, who are all these people? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">KARIM: Old soldiers. It's not easy to find friends of the Doctor. He'd come and go without a trace. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">RANI: Think of all the lives he touched. The whole planet should be in mourning, but no one knows. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">SARAH JANE: Can I see him? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">KARIM: I don't think you'd want to. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">SARAH JANE: That sounds to me like you're hiding something. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">KARIM: Sarah Jane, he, he was hurt. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That still sounds suspicious” Clara said and Rory said “but reasonable.” Amy then asked him “you can’t think that he is actually dead” and Rory said “off course not, just pointing out the facts.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">RANI: Hey. Hey, come on, let's go and sit down. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">(The three sit together.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">SARAH JANE: I don't even know what he looks like. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">KARIM: I'm sorry? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">SARAH JANE: I think he regenerated. The last time I saw him, he didn't say a word. He just looked at me, as though. That body could have a different face, and I wouldn't even know if it was him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you regret before this?” Donna asked and 11 said “yep” and Clara said “that meant you’re not dead, if you know what’s going to happen.” 12 then said “well done, but I’m not going to confirm or deny that” and Bill said “but that pretty much means that you are right” and 12 said “I’m not gonna confirm or deny that.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">(Karim leaves.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">SHANSHEETH: Honoured guests steeped in grief and misery, this is the cradle of the lost chord. Its bittersweet melody </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">SARAH JANE: If you don't mind, I just need to gather my thoughts on my own. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">RANI: Yeah, sure. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">(Clyde and Rani move to the other side of the aisle as the Shansheeth starts to play a harp.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">SHANSHEETH: Close your eyes. Remember. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">(They recall the events of Sarah Jane's wedding with the Tenth Doctor, and Clyde realises what the energy is. Sarah Jane remembers the Fourth and Third Doctors, who she travelled with. They are brought back to the here and now by breaking glass. A blonde woman has entered with a young man, and dropped a vase of lilies.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who’s that then?” Wilf asked and 11 said with a fond smile on his face “that’s Jo Grant, she used to hang out with me number 3.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">JO: Oh, sorry, just ignore me. I brought flowers, which was silly, really. I mean, there's no need, is there? Well, you know, I saw these lilies, and I thought they were appropriate. Oh, and the vase was so beautiful. It was hand-blown by Asian Argentines. I don't suppose it was actually hand-blown, because, glass would get really, really hot. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">SHANSHEETH 2: I'm so sorry for your loss. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">JO: Thank you. Aren't you lovely? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She doesn’t seem particularly sad” Rose said and Sara Jane said “she’s also probably in denial” and 9 said “that’s also just how she was.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">SHANSHEETH 3: I'm so sorry for your loss. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Jo: I know, it's terrible, isn't it? You are so gorgeous. I wish I had my glasses. You're like a vulture. A great big alien vulture. Babe, aren't they wonderful? No, no, no. Don't be afraid. It's just like I taught you. You know, I've missed all this. Listen, babe, can you do something with those for me? There's a good boy. Thanks. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who’s the kid?” Jack asked and 12 said “that’s one of her grandchildren, Santiago.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">(She gives him the lilies and he goes over to Rani and Clyde.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Jo: I'm sorry. I'm making an awful lot of noise, aren't I? Although there is this tribe called the Nambikwara. You know, from the Mato Grosso. I lived there for about six months in 83. When there's a funeral, they sing all night. I mean, they sound like birds. Honestly, it is the most astonishing sound I've ever heard. Sorry, do I know you? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">(Sarah Jane is laughing.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">SARAH JANE: We've never actually met, but it's Jo Grant, isn't it? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">JO; Wow! It's a long time since I've been called that. Actually it's Jo Jones since I got married. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">SARAH JANE: I arrived just after you left. You'd gone to live on the Amazon. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">JO: They told me about you. You must be Sarah Jane Smith. Oh, darling. After all this time. And look at you. You're so beautiful. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nice to see you two getting along so well” 10 said and Sara Jane said “thanks.” This reminded Rose of something suddenly and she said “Sara Jane, I’m sorry about the way I treated you when we first met” and Sara Jane said “it’s fine, can’t say I was entirely innocent in all that anyway.” Rose then said “it was still mostly me so I’m really sorry” and Sara Jane said “why don’t we just try and put our past behind us and try and become friends now” and Rose said “okay.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">SANTIAGO: Sorry. That's my gran. You'll get used to her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">RANI: She looks fantastic. I'm Rani. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">CLYDE: And I'm Clyde, mate. You all right? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">SANTIAGO: Yeah. My name's Santiago. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">RANI: Wow. Good name. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">SANTIAGO: It's where I was born, in a caravan at the foothills of the Andes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">CLYDE: They should've called you Andy. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">SHANSHEETH: With respect, the cradle will continue. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">RANI: I think he's telling us to behave. It's like being at a school assembly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is a funeral” Martha said and Sara Jane said “Clyde will never learn to behave any where, it can be really annoying sometimes but I still wouldn’t change it for anything.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">SANTIAGO: I've never been to school. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">CLYDE: What? How come? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">SANTIAGO: We're always travelling the world. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">RANI: Oh, are you rich? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">SANTIAGO: No, just the opposite. But Mum and Dad, they got it from Gran. She's spent her life going from country to country. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">CLYDE: Doing what? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">SANTIAGO: Protesting. Like that G8 summit, she chained herself to the railings. And that climate change conference? Dad got arrested. Twice. Mum's in Japan now, trying to stop whaling ships. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s3">“</span> <span class="s1">Wow, that’s really impressive” Donna said and Bill said “definitely.”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">CLYDE: Wow. Serious life. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">SANTIAGO: Yeah. Just to get here today, we were on the southern plateau of the Tierra del Fuego, so we had to hike to Buenos Aires, get a boat to Las Malvinas, and a cargo plane across the Atlantic. Where are you guys from? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">RANI + CLYDE: Ealing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">SARAH JANE: Oh, they used to tell so many stories about you at UNIT. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">JO: Those soldier boys. Ooo, happy days. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">SARAH JANE: So, you're still married? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">JO: Oh, yes. He's picketing an oil rig in the Ascension Islands at the moment. And I've got seven children. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Seven” Several people said shocked and Wilf jokingly said “I struggled with one” and 10 said “she was an amazing woman.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">SARAH JANE: Seven. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">JO: And Santiago is one of twelve grandchildren. Would you believe number thirteen on its way? How about you, sweetie? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">SARAH JANE: Oh, I've got a son. He's called Luke, he's just gone to university. No, no dad on the picture. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">JO: Oh, playing the field. Good on you, girl. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nearly everyone laughed a bit at this.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">SARAH JANE: Not exactly, but. No, it's funny, all of this today, because it got me thinking. Because the Doctor, he showed me such a remarkable life, and when he went, it just took me a long while to get over it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">JO: Me, too. You know, sometimes I think I've never stopped running. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">SARAH JANE: Then he came back, and I realised the life I wanted was right under my nose all that time. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">JO: Who? Who came back? The Doctor? Recently? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">SARAH JANE: About four years ago. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">JO: I never saw him again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">10 looked guilty once more and 11 said “glad I got to see her once more at least” and Donna said “so you are still alive” and 12 said “still not confirming or denying it.” Nardole said “that means you are confirming it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">SARAH JANE: It was just a coincidence. The first time, we were both investigating this case. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">JO: The first time? You mean it was more than once? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">SARAH JANE: Yeah. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">JO: Oh, he must have really liked you. You know, it's funny, but I have this notion that if the Doctor died one day, I mean, even if he was as far away as Metebelis Three, that, that I'd feel it, you know, in my heart. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">SARAH JANE: That's exactly what I thought, but I didn't feel a thing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">JO: Nor me. Not a peep. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">SARAH JANE: Do you think the same as me? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">JO: What? Because I think </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">SARAH + JO: He's still alive.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And I’m pretty sure you’re right” Amy said and Sara Jane smiled at her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Dormitory]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">(Bunk beds.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">SARAH JANE: Right. We need to make a list, because we need to work out who'd fake the Doctor's death, and why. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">JO: Ah. And these can help us to think. (candles) They're scented with jatamansi oil. It's a herb from the banks of the Ganges. It helps to focus the mind. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">RANI: We'll just go and get some tea. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">JO: No, no, no, just hot water for me, please, sweetheart. I've got some powdered lapacho. You know, the Doctor took me to this planet once, called Peladon, and the smell of lapacho, well, it reminds me of the Royal Palace. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All the doctors smiled fondly at the memory of that trip.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">SARAH JANE: I went to Peladon. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">JO: You never did. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">SARAH JANE: With the great beast Aggedor? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">JO: Same planet. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">CLYDE Okay, laters. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">TANNOY: Funeral wing now closing. Repeat, funeral wing now closing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Corridor]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">RANI: It's tragic. He's dead, but they just can't face it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">SANTIAGO: I never met the Doctor. I always wanted to, but, too late. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">CLYDE: I wish he was here right now. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">RANI: Yeah, me too. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">CLYDE: No, I really wish he was here right now, because then he could explain this. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">RANI: It's happening again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">CLYDE: But I can't say anything, can I? Not inside UNIT. They'd lock me up and dissect me. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I want to say they won’t but with modern UNIT I can’t say for sure” 10 said sadly and everyone nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">SANTIAGO: Hold on. What do you mean, it's happening again? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">CLYDE: The last time we met the Doctor, it was at Sarah Jane's wedding, and we got stuck in this time loop thing. And the Tardis, the Doctor's time machine, it was phasing in and out of reality. I touched it, and got zapped with this stuff. Artron energy, the Doctor said. It was part of the Tardis. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That sounds like a lot of fun” Rose said and Sara Jane said “it certainly was an interesting adventure.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">SANTIAGO: Whoa. And you thought my life was good? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">GROSKE: Smelly getting closer. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">CLYDE: hat do you know about this stuff? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">GROSKE: Closer and closer. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">CLYDE: Oi, come back here, blue boy. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">(They give chase. The Groske dives into a ventilation shaft.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">CLYDE: He's like a mouse in the skirting board. You coming? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">RANI: Honestly, it'll be fine. We do this kind of thing all the time. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">SANTIAGO: My gran once handcuffed herself to Robert Mugabe. I'm loving it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Shaft]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">CLYDE: Oi, Groske. Where are you? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">RANI: Clyde, keep it down. This is a top secret military base and they might shoot us dead. Oh, and I kind of promised my dad I'd be in bed by half ten.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“When has anyone ever followed their bedtimes?” Jack asked and Rose said “certainly not me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Chapel]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">SHANSHEETH: Brothers of the wing. I have filleted the cradle to find the most powerful memories. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">SHANSHEETH 2: With what results? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">SHANSHEETH: The women. The two wise women of the tribe. They remember the late Doctor most strongly of all. The cradle sings. Surround them with song. Tempt them with days long past. The memories must grow if we are to succeed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why do they want your memories?” Clara asked and 9 said “could be any number of reasons.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Dormitory]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">(The harp music flows through the ventilation system.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">SARAH JANE: There's that music again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">JO: Reminds me, the Doctor took me to this planet once called Karfel. And they had a leisure garden. And the plants could sing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">SARAH JANE: He took me to Italy, once. San Martino, 1492. I remember this magnificent garden. It smelled of oranges, vanilla.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Chapel]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">SHANSHEETH 2: Deeper. The sleep of memories.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Dormitory]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">JO: Drashigs, Axons, Ogrons, the Daleks. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">SARAH JANE: Cybermen, Zygons </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">JO: Azal.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Chapel]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">SHANSHEETH: The trap has worked. Such excellent and sorrowful memories.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone was becoming incredibly nervous now and silently begging on screen Sara Jane and Jo to stop remembering.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Shaft]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">SANTIAGO: What have we stopped for? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">CLYDE: Hush a minute. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">RANI: Clyde, I'm staring at your bum. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">CLYDE: No, seriously, shush.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Chapel]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">(Clyde is looking through the ventilation grill into the Chapel.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">SHANSHEETH: The women are named Smith, Sarah Jane, and Jones, Josephine. We must drain their minds. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">SHANSHEETH 2: What of their bodies? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">SHANSHEETH: They will die. Fortunately, there are excellent undertakers at hand. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No” most people cried out in fear.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">CLYDE: Guys, back up. We have to get out of here. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">(Artron energy plays over his hand.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">CLYDE: No, no, no, no, no, no, no. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">(The Shansheeth see the light.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">CLYDE: Back up, back up, back up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">SHANSHEETH: We are witnessed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not good” Rory said as 10 said “run, well, crawl.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Shaft]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">SANTIAGO: There's no room to turn round. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">RANI: Go backwards. Shuffle. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">(The Shansheeth look into the shaft.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">CLYDE: Faster. Shuffle for your life.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Chapel]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">SHANSHEETH: Fly fast, my brothers. Stop them. Stop the children.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Dormitory]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">(Sarah Jane wakes suddenly.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">SARAH JANE: Jo? Jo, wake up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">JO: What?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Corridor]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">SARAH JANE: Rani? Clyde? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">JO: Where is everyone? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">SARAH JANE: I think there's something wrong. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">JO: Wrong? As in you mean just like the old days sort of wrong? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">SARAH JANE: Exactly like the old days. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">JO: Groovy. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">SARAH JANE: Yes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">(Further along, Santiago, Rani and Clyde get out of the shaft.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Most people let out a small sigh of relief at this even if they were still nervous.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">CLYDE: We've got to get out of here, okay? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">SARAH JANE: There you are. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">CLYDE: Sarah Jane, it's the Shansheeth. They're lying through their beaks. They want you and Jo. This whole thing's a trap. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">SARAH JANE: I knew it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">JO: Hold on. If they're lying, that means the Doctor's still alive. Yes! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">CLYDE: Of course I'm still alive, Jo. I thought that was obvious. Catch up. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone was confused as Amy asked “are you speaking through Clyde?” and 11 said “yes, and I’m definitely not dead.” Everyone was grinning widely as Donna said “please tell me you’re not hurting him” and 11 said “no, well not to badly.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">JO: I beg your pardon? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">SARAH JANE: Clyde, is that you? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">CLYDE: Course it's not. It's me. I'm using Clyde as a receiver. I've keyed into his residual artron energy so I can organise a very complicated biological swap across ten thousand light years. Hold on. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">(Clyde gets a big dose of artron energy, and it hurts.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">CLYDE: That wasn't me. That wasn't me speaking. I'm getting. That's not my hand, because my hand's not white. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">(More energy, and Clyde is completely replaced by a tall thin floppy-fringed lunatic, also known as the Eleventh Doctor.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone grinned at this but Sara Jane asked “what did you do to Clyde?” And 11 said “don’t worry he’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">DOCTOR: Sorry, Clyde, but this space is taken. Good. So, gosh. That was different. Hello, everyone. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">RANI: Who are you? Where's Clyde? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">DOCTOR: Come on, Rani, use your brain. Clyde and I swapped places. I'm where he was, he's where I was. Which means, right now, ooo, he's in a lot of trouble.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I thought you said he was fine” Sara Jane said and 11 said “he’s fine apart from the fact he’s in a lot of trouble” and Rory said “that literally makes no sense.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Alien planet]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">(Somewhere very red.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">CLYDE: Doctor? Doctor!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Corridor]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">RANI: You bring him back, whoever you are. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">SARAH JANE: No, no, no. Rani, don't you see? It's you, isn't it? You've done it again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">DOCTOR: Hello, Sarah Jane. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">SARAH JANE: Doctor. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">RANI: That's the Doctor? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">JO: What Doctor? The Doctor? My Doctor? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">SARAH JANE: Yeah, well, he can change his face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">JO: I know, but into a baby's? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not a baby” 11 said and 9 said “well compared to the rest of us you are” and 11 said “you’re just jealous because I’m so much more handsome then you” and River said “more cute maybe but not the most handsome” and 11 said “oi, I thought you were on my side” and River said “oh, I am.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">DOCTOR: Oi. Imagine it from my point of view. Last time I saw you, Jo Grant, you were, what, 21, 22? It's like someone baked you. Everyone. Meanwhile. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">(The vultures approach.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">DOCTOR: Ah, yes. The Claw Shansheeth of the 15th Funeral Fleet. I've been looking for you. Have you been telling people I'm dead? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">SHANSHEETH: I apologise. The death notice was released a little too soon. Though I can rectify this, immediately. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">(The Doctor is transfixed by red energy from the lead Shansheeth's claw.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Several people gasped as everyone became even more nervous for the doctor once more.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">SHANSHEETH: I'm so sorry for your loss, Doctor. Rest in peace</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before anyone could say anything the words ‘death of the doctor p2’ flashed across the screen.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Death of the doctor part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don’t own doctor who, the BBC does</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Alien planet]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(There is a device next to Clyde.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CLYDE: Sounds like a countdown. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Then he vanishes.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Corridor]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(And replaces the Doctor. The Shansheen stop their attack in astonishment.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Well that’s one way of getting out of there” Donna said but Wilf said “wouldn’t that be putting the kid in danger?” And 11 said “no, well maybe a little bit, but I knew what I was doing.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CLYDE: But I was on a planet. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SARAH JANE: Never mind that. Run!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Alien planet]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Come on, come on. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(He jiggles the device.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Corridor]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SARAH JANE: Faster. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Come along, Smith.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Alien planet]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CLYDE: No, no, no! Don't slow down. Take me back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Corridor]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: In, in, in. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Everyone runs into the dormitory.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">KARIM: I'm sorry, is there a problem? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor enters the room.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Sorry, I was slamming it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Dormitory]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Right. Now we need to lock it. Come on, use the sonic lipstick. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“You have sonic lipstick?” Rose asked and Sara Jane said “oh yes” before taking it out and showing it to Rose. “That’s really cool” Donna said Sara Jane said “thank you, it’s very handy.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SARAH JANE: Haven't you got the screwdriver? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: They took it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">JO: They do sonic lipsticks now. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: We're running out of time. I need you, Sarah, and you, Jo. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">JO: Need us for what? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor takes their hands.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Remember the old days when we'd go zooming off to faraway worlds? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The three are replaced by Clyde.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CLYDE: I'm getting spacesick.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“I don’t blame you, teleportation sucks if you’re not used to it” Jack said and everyone agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Alien planet]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: No, no, no, no. Let's get you working properly. Stop. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SARAH JANE: Where are we? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: The Wasteland of the Crimson Heart. Planet Earth's that way. Bit of a long walk. Sonic, please. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">JO: It's so many years since I was on another planet. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SARAH JANE: Me too.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“It never stops amazing you, even when you do it every other day” Donna said and Sara Jane said “it’s one of the things I miss most from my time with you” 10 just said “my offers still open if you want to come with me” but Sara Jane said “I’d love to but I’m getting old and I can’t leave the kids.” 10 just said “you know, as soon as their old enough I’m going to offer them to come with me me, they’d be amazing” and Sara Jane said “yeah, they really would.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Outside the dormitory]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">KARIM: I'm sorry, but can I help?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Dormitory]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">KARIM [OC]: Is there something wrong? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SANTIAGO: But she's on our side, isn't she? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RANI: Think about it. The Doctor's been avoiding her, but why? Because someone inside UNIT had to fake the DNA results. Colonel Karim. She's in league with the Shansheeth.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">She’s really smart” Rose said and Bill aid “yeah, she definitely seems to be.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Outside the dormitory]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">KARIM: Not as daft as they look, for two batty old pensioners and a bunch of ASBO kids. How on Earth did they summon the Doctor? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SHANSHEETH: They have powers unforeseen. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">KARIM: Right. First things first. We need to clear this place, seal it off and keep that lot trapped.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Dormitory]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Rani calls up a schematic of Unit Base Five on a screen.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RANI: Do you see? We're slap-bang in the middle of the base. There's got to be a way of getting help. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(A klaxon sounds.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SANTIAGO: What's happening? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RANI: Karim's sealed off the entire Funeral Wing. We're trapped. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Groske kicks off the ventilation shaft grill.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">GROSKE: Hurry. Follow me.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“So are they on your side or are they going to betray you?” Rory asked and the master said “I’d love to see them brutally slaughterer you.” 10 just sent him an annoyed look as Wilf said “he’s not serious right” and Donna said “he threatens people quite a lot but he hasn’t actually done anything while we’ve been her” and the master said “we saw me turn her into a cyberman” while pointing at Bill But 10 just said “and I’m not going to let you ever do that.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Chapel]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SHANSHEETH: Dispense with the coffin. Prepare this room for the coalescence. Behold, the Memory Weave is ready. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Mist clears to reveal the Tardis.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SHANSHEETH: Soon it will be active. Deliver the women into our wings, and not even the Doctor will able to stop the crusade of the Shansheeth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Alien planet]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor and Sarah Jane are working on the device.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: There, and there. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SARAH JANE: Did it hurt? I mean, the regeneration. That last body of yours, was he okay in the end? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: It always hurts. And there. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“That was a particularly violent one” 12 said and 10 said “seriously, can you tell me how it happened because I don’t want to go.” 12 briefly glanced at Wilf but not long enough for anyone to notice “maybe later.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SARAH JANE: So how did you end up in this place? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: The Shansheeth lured me. A mighty old battlefield, just begging to be explored. Because I'm travelling with Amy now. And Rory. They got married. I dropped them off at a honeymoon planet, which isn't what you'd think. It's not a planet for a honeymoon, it's a planet on a honeymoon. It married an asteroid. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“That was strange, even for us” Rory said and Amy said “it was still brilliant though” and Rory smiled and nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Then they nicked the Tardis. The Shansheeth, not Amy and er. Fortunately, I had all this wreckage to build a space swapping doo-dah thingummy wotsit. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">JO: So, you've a married couple in the Tardis. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Mister and Mrs Pond. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">JO: I only left you because I got married. Did you think I was stupid? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Off course not” 9 said and the master said “she was a little” and 10 said “you don’t mean that, I know you secretly liked her” and the master said “no I didn’t” but when 10 raised an eyebrow at him he said “well, maybe a little. But only a tiny bit.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Why do you say that? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">JO: I was a bit dumb. Still am, I suppose. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Now what in the world would make you think that, ever, ever, ever? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">JO: We'd been travelling down the Amazon for months, and we reached a village in Cristalino, and it was the only place in thousands of miles that had a telephone, so I called you. I just wanted to say hello. And they told me that you'd left, left UNIT, never came back. So I waited and waited, because you said you'd see me again. You did, I asked you and you said yes. You promised. So I thought, one day, I'd hear that sound, Deep in the jungle, I'd hear that funny wheezing noise, and a big blue box right in the middle of the rainforest. You see, he wouldn't just leave. Not forever. Not me. I've waited my whole silly life. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">The doctors, especially 9 and 10 looked guilty at this again as they remembered all the promises that they had broken over their lives. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: But you're an idiot. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">JO: Well, there we have it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: No, but don't you see? How could I ever find you? You've spent the past forty years living in huts, climbing up trees, tearing down barricades. You've done everything from flying kites on Kilimanjaro to sailing down the Yangtze in a tea chest. Not even the Tardis could pin you down. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“That all sounds so amazing” Martha said and Sara Jane said “I can’t wait to meet her” and 11 said “it shouldn’t be to long now, she is an amazing woman.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">JO: Hold on. I did sail down the Yangtze in a tea chest. How did you know? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: And that family. All seven kids, twelve grandchildren, thirteenth on his way. He's dyslexic but that'll be fine. Great swimmer. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">JO: So you've been watching me all this time? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: No. Because you're right, I don't look back. I can't. But the last time I was dying, I looked back on all of you. Every single one. And I was so proud.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">JO: It really is you, isn't it? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Hello. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SARAH JANE: Sorry, but we've got that lot back at home with the Shansheeth. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Yes, yes. And I still need you, Jo. Now, that bag of yours, I can smell blackcurrant. Is it buchu oil? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">JO: Hand-picked in Mozambique. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Oh, perfect. These circuits need connectivity. Wonderful. Little tiddly drop. That's it. What a team.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Well that was convenient” Bill said and 11 said “I love it when that happens, makes my job so much easier.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Groske hideaway]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">GROSKE: Hurry, hurry, hurry. Come on. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CLYDE: Hey, nice. You've got a little den. What's all the hurry for? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">GROSKE: Pizza go cold. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CLYDE: What? I thought you had a plan. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">GROSKE: Shansheeth too scary. We hide. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CLYDE: No, we've got to do something. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RANI: Yeah, but hiding's not bad, because we've got to keep you safe, Clyde. Whatever the Doctor's doing, he needs you for that body switcheroo. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CLYDE: Oh great, great. Stuck in Groskeville. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">GROSKE: Pizza good. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“I love pizza” Nardole said and 12 said “no one cares” and Nardole said “they might, have you asked them?” And 12 said “does anyone care” and nearly everyone shock their heads.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SANTIAGO: I can't believe you get to do this all the time. Like aliens and chases and stuff. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CLYDE: You can talk, Santiago. You're off to Paraguay and Mount Everest. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SANTIAGO: Dude, you just zapped into another planet. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CLYDE: Yeah, that was pretty cool. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RANI: We've been to parallel times, dream dimensions, limbo. And then we go home for tea. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“I wish I could of done stuff like that when I was at school” Rose said and Jack said “yeah, school was too boring” and River said “if you want interesting lessons you should go to the Luna university whilst I was there” and Jack said “I might do that after this” and 10 said “stop that” but Jack said “we were just talking” and River said “he’s just jealous, you know my heart belongs to you sweetie.” 11 just rolled his eyes and said “I know, surprised it took you this long to start flirting with him to be honest” and River said “oh trust me, there’s plenty of that in his future” and Jack said “oh, I’m looking forward to it” and 11 said “as long as it’s nothing more” and River said “well their might be a wedding.” 11 looked slightly shocked and annoyed at this but before he said anything River said “spoilers” before winking at Jack.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CLYDE: We see all this, then my mum's like, What did you do today? I'm like, not much. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RANI: Went to the library. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CLYDE: Played a bit of footie. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RANI: Stayed behind after Drama Club. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CLYDE: And I fought off a platoon of Judoon in my spare time. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SANTIAGO: I've not seen my mum for six months now. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">The mood suddenly dropped slightly at this.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RANI: How come? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SANTIAGO: She's in Japan, organising a rally. I mean, that's great, you know. It's really good work. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CLYDE: Yeah, of course it is. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SANTIAGO: Before that, she was in Africa, finding shell flower plants. My father's with the Gay Dads Organisation, hiking across Antarctica. We haven't all been together since about February? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RANI: When are you going to see them next? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SANTIAGO: Soon. I don't know. Soon though. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“That all sounds amazing but that’s also really sad” Donna said and 12 responded with “I know, but that’s just how it is” and everyone saddened a bit more.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(A shutter falls across the ventilation access.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CLYDE: What's that? What's happening?. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">GROSKE: Trapped.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Chapel]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(With a handy computer link to the base systems.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">KARIM: Excellent. We've got the Brady Bunch exactly where we need them. Now to apply a little heat. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">COMPUTER: Internal vents to maximum.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Not good” Amy said as everyone sadness was instantly replaced with fear for the kids.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Groske hideaway]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">GROSKE: Heating. Hot, hot, hot. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RANI: They're trying to boil us.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Chapel]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">KARIM: And increasing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SHANSHEETH: The children are irrelevant. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">KARIM: Not to the Doctor, they're not. Wherever he is, he'll be planning revenge. We need to divert him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Groske hideaway]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CLYDE: It won't budge. Come on, Groske, there's got to be a way out. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">GROSKE: No. We die like rotisserie. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“No way, you can figure a way out of there” Martha said desperately and Sara Jane said “I’ve got to get there, I’ve got to help them” and 10 said “and I’m sure both of us and Jo will be able to come and help, I promise.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RANI: You can, but I'm not. Sarah Jane! Anyone! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CLYDE: Oi! Where are you?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Alien planet]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: There. That should work. Intergalactic molecular streaming, with just a hint of blackcurrant. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SARAH JANE: But what'll happen to Clyde? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: No, no, no, I've fixed it. All I needed was you two. Oil and sonic. Now we can go back and Clyde can stay where he is. Hold tight.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Corridor]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CLYDE [OC]: Get us out of here. Doctor! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Then again, maybe leaving Clyde in the same place wasn't such a good idea. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“You can say that again” Bill said still nervous for all of them now.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SARAH JANE: Look out, stand back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Sarah Jane sonicks off the grill.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Ah! Ventilation shafts. That takes me back. Or even forwards.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Oh yeah, it really does” 9 said with a fond smile on his face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Shaft]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CLYDE [OC]: Hurry up. We're getting boiled alive. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Hold on. We're coming. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">JO: Don't worry, Santiago, I'm here. You go first. You've got the sonic lipstick. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Jo turns to see Sarah Jane is being held by a Shansheeth. Then a second one grabs her.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“No!” Almost everyone cried out both times they saw the Shanseeth grab them. Sara Jane just said “leave us doctor, get the kids out of there” and 12 said “I’ll get the kids out of there but I’m definitely not leaving you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SARAH JANE: Doctor! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Jo? Sarah? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CLYDE [OC]: They're roasting us.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Groske hideaway]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RANI: Let us out!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Shaft]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Sarah. Argh!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Chapel]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">KARIM: Exactly as predicted. Given the choice between saving the world, or saving the children, the Doctor goes the wrong way. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Shansheeth bring Sarah Jane and Jo in.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SARAH JANE: I didn't trust you, Colonel, from the moment I met you. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“I didn’t, there’s always a spy in these places” and Donna said “it feels like it but not all places have spy’s.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">KARIM: Like I care. Frankly, I've never met anyone so staggeringly pious in all my life. Now then. The chamber's sealed off. The Doctor would need half a ton of dynamite to get through that. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">JO: The Tardis. I never thought I'd see it again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">KARIM: That's what this is all about. The Tardis, and you. Place them in the Memory Weave. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“No” almost everyone cried out as 9 said “he best leave all thee of you alone and not do anything to my TARDIS.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Jo and Sarah are attached to Shansheeth technology.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Shaft]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: And release.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Groske hideaway]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CLYDE: Blimey. You really have changed faces, haven't you? I couldn't see you before, I was too busy swapping. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RANI: Oi, we're still cooking back here. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SANTIAGO: Where's my gran? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Right, yes, sorry, she's in danger, so, we'd better er. Can't turn round. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CLYDE: You'll have to shuffle backwards. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Oh, yes, okay. Thank you, Clyde.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Despite the tense situation most people couldn’t help but smile a bit at this.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Shaft]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CLYDE: Even your eyes are different. It's weird, cos I thought the eyes would stay the same. Can you change colour or are you always white? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: I could be anything. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CLYDE: And is there a limit? How many times can you change? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Five hundred and seven. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Lier” The master said and 11 said “they don’t know that though.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Chapel]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SARAH JANE: Hang on, then. Tell us, what exactly does a Memory Weave do? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">JO: Because I warn you, darling, the memory's going at my age. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SHANSHEETH: You need remember only one thing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SARAH JANE: And what's that? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SHANSHEETH: The Tardis key. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">KARIM: The Weave takes the memory out of your head, and makes it real. This device can build a physical key out of your thoughts. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">That is really not good” Rory said and 10 said “I hate memory weaves” and Missy said “there fun” and 12 said “they can be useful, but I still hate them.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SHANSHEETH: And then, we will have access to the Tardis. The most miraculous machine in creation will be ours. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“She is that, but you can’t have her” 10 said and the master said “if you didn’t want people taking her you shouldn’t make it so easy.” 10 just said “it’s not easy” and the master said “how come I was able to steal her in a couple of seconds then” and 10 said “because it’s you, you’re way more brilliant then almost everyone else I fight” and the master said “I know.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SARAH JANE: No.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Dormitory]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The hum of the Memory Weave can be heard.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: They've started.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Chapel]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">JO: No, you can't. Ow! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(This is not a painless procedure.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SHANSHEETH: We have seen so much of death. The Shansheeth have presided over infinite funerals. We see the pain and the suffering again and again and again. But with the Tardis, we can stop this. We can intervene to prevent the loss of life on a universal scale. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“You can’t do that” Clara said and Rory said “that’s a terrible idea.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SARAH JANE: You're going to stop death? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SHANSHEETH: It is a noble quest. To halt the endless, endless weeping. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SARAH JANE: And change the whole of history. That's why creatures like you can't have time machines. Because you'll wreck the entire universe. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">KARIM: What did I say? Pious. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SARAH JANE: Oh yeah? Well, I'd rather be pious than vile. What do you get out of this, Colonel? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">KARIM: A bigger horizon, Miss Smith. The Shansheeth can take me to the stars, because there is nothing left for me here on Earth. Not any more. Accelerate the Weave.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Outside the Chapel]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: They've sealed it off. Jo, Sarah, can you hear me?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“You can work out a way in there can’t you” Amy asked and 11 said “it’s me, I always work something out.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Chapel]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SARAH JANE: They want the key. They've got the Tardis, and a Memory Weave. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">KARIM: Too late. Full activation. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SHANSHEETH: Concentrate. Think of the key.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Outside the Chapel]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Try to find a way in. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SANTIAGO: There's nothing. We need a bulldozer. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: I've got the original here. You can have it if you let them go.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Don’t you dare do that” Sara Jane said and 10 said “there’s no way I’m going to leave you, anyway, I probably have a plan.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Chapel]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">KARIM: You let the Doctor inside this room and he will destroy us. Keep going! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SHANSHEETH: Think of the Tardis. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Memories come into Jo and Sarah's minds. The Three Doctors amongst others.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SHANSHEETH: The key. Remember the key. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">JO: Fight it, Sarah Jane. Try to think of something else. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SARAH JANE: I can't. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">JO: Neither can I.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Outside the Chapel]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Clyde tries hitting the steel doors with a fire extinguisher.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CLYDE: It's not shifting.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Chapel]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SHANSHEETH: The memories coalesce. The key, it takes shape. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">JO: Don't! Don't! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SARAH JANE: I can't stop.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Yes you can” Rose said and Wilf said “it is hard to not think of something when you’re told not to” and Sara Jane said “it’s so annoying.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Outside the Chapel]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CLYDE: What do we do, Doctor? What do we do? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Because the Shansheeth are making them remember. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CLYDE: I know. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Then don't you see? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CLYDE: I don't see anything. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: We do the same. Opening comms. Sarah, Jo, can you hear me?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Chapel]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SARAH JANE: The key, it's almost ready.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Outside the Chapel]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Listen to me, both of you. I want you to remember.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Chapel]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">JO: We are doing. That's the trouble.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Outside the Chapel]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Groske goes to the control unit.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: No, no, no, no. I want you to remember everything. Every single day with me. Every single second.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“But surely that will just help the shansheeth?” Amy said But 11 said “I know what I’m doing Pond.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Chapel]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">KARIM: What's he doing?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Outside the Chapel]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Because your memories are more powerful than anything else on this planet. Just think of it. Remember it. But properly. Properly. Give the Memory Weave everything. Every planet, every face, every madman, every loss, every sunset, every scent, every terror, every joy, every Doctor. Every me. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SARAH JANE: I remember. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Lots of flashes of past adventures, including the Brigadier, Zygons, Doctors.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">KARIM: No! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">COMPUTER: Memory Weave overloading. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Yes” almost everyone cried out happily and the master muttered “not bad” so quietly that 10 was the only one who heard him. 10 grinned widely at him and the master refused to look at him. 10 then wrapped his arm round the master’s shoulders and instead of pulling away the master simply didn’t acknowledge it which just made 10 grin even more. 12 and Missy noticed this and they both grinned at the pair before almost mirroring the pair apart from Missy actually acknowledging 12 and leaning into him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">JO: I remember. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Daleks, Drashig.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">KARIM: We need that key. What is happening? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Aggedor, the Master, etc, etc.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">KARIM: What's happening? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">COMPUTER: Initial target lost. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SHANSHEETH: The device is overloading. Too many memories. Too many. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">KARIM: Reverse it. Bring that key back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Outside the Chapel]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Come on, all of you. Tell them, tell them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CLYDE: Think of us, Sarah Jane. Remember Maria and her dad, and all the stuff we did, like the Gorgon. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RANI: And the clowns, and the zodiac. And the Mona Lisa.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Sounds like you have a lot of interesting adventures” Clara said and Sara Jane said “oh, you would never believe how many aliens we find on earth.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Chapel]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SARAH JANE: All of it. All of it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SANTIAGO [OC] Just think, Gran. All the countries you've been to. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">JO: Every country in the world. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">COMPUTER: Weave starting to self-destruct. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Sarah Jane gets free.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SARAH JANE: It's blown a circuit. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">JO: I can't get out. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Everyone became incredibly nervous for Jo once more.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SARAH JANE: I've got you.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Outside the Chapel]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Now we're in trouble. The Weave's going to blow up and we can't get them out. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RANI: What? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Can't escape.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Chapel]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SHANSHEETH: I need the key. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">COMPUTER: Weave now entering detonation phase. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Things are going bang and starting fires.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">KARIM: I can't unseal the doors. The power line is gone. Argh! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Sarah Jane tries to use her sonic lipstick on the door.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SARAH JANE: We've drained it. Doctor? Doctor, I can't get out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Outside the Chapel]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: I can't open it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Chapel]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SARAH JANE: No sonic screwdriver.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Outside the Chapel]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: It's inside the Tardis.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Chapel]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SARAH JANE: And we can't get in, because guess what? We stopped ourselves getting the key. Oh, that was clever. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“There was no choice” Jack said and Sara Jane said “I know, but still.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">JO: I just want to say, I'm so glad I saw you again. I waited all this time, and it was worth it. Every second. Funny thing is though, your funeral turns out to be ours instead.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Outside the Chapel]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: My funeral?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Chapel]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SARAH JANE: Doctor, all of you, you'll look after Luke for me, please.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Outside the Chapel]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: No, no, no, no, but listen. My funeral. Don't you see? It's my funeral.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Chapel]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">JO + SARAH JANE: With a lead-lined coffin! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(They prise up the lid and climb in.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Yes” almost everyone said as they grinned widely and let out a small sigh of relief.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Outside the Chapel]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: How much time have they got? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">GROSKE: Big bang, ten seconds. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Come on. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">GROSKE: Ten</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Chapel]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">GROSKE [OC]: Nine </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">COMPUTER: Total destruction imminent. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Shansheeth is hammering on the Tardis door.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Corridor]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor and the children take cover.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">GROSKE: Seven, six. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SANTIAGO: Hurry up, Gran. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">GROSKE: Five, four, three, two </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(KaBOOM! The fireball blows the doors off.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: What do you mean, the Mona Lisa?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Now’s not the time doctor” Sara Jane said as a most people laughed a bit and 12 said “but it was bugging me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Chapel]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Anything organic has been incinerated.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">GROSKE: Smells like roast chicken. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Now then. Smith and Jones. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor opens the coffin lid.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: The coffin was the trap. The coffin was the solution. That's so neat, I could write a thesis. Come on then, you two. Out you get.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“You definitely don’t have the patience to write a thesis” Clara said and Missy said “definitely not.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Attic]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MR SMITH: Attention. Temporal flux escalating in this vicinity. The Tardis has landed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(And parked herself just under the skylight.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CLYDE: Whoa. It's Bannerman Road. It's like everything moved. I'm never getting used to that. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RANI: Mister Smith, you're in big trouble. Those Shansheeth were bad. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MR SMITH: It transpires that you encountered a rogue element, and the Wide Wing of the High Shansheeth Nest sends apologies. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SANTIAGO: No way. On top of everything else, you've got a talking computer? That is it. I'm giving up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Everyone laughed slightly at this as Wilf said “it is really cool” and everyone grinned even more.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">JO: Still the same old Tardis. It doesn't matter what's changed, it still smells the same. No. I've got to say goodbye, or else I'd stay with you forever. Besides, I probably couldn't keep up any more. Get you into trouble with the Time Lords. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Hmm. Yeah, I'd probably better go. You know me, stuff to do. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SARAH JANE: It's daft, though, because we were both saying, we had this theory that if you ever died, we'd feel it, somehow we'd just know. But that's just silly, isn't it? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: I don't know. Maybe not. Because between you and me, if that day ever comes. I think the whole universe might just shiver. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Then he gives a start, and they all laugh.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Everyone else also joined in with the laughing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Attic]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SANTIAGO: But you should see Japan. It's amazing. It's like eighty percent forest. It goes on as far as the eye can see. It's endless. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Jo and Sarah come out of the Tardis, and it dematerialises.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Outside Sarah Jane's home]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SANTIAGO: It's exactly like you said. You live over there, you're </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CLYDE: Just down there, on the left. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SANTIAGO: You save the world, then you just come home. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RANI: The thing is, maybe you could do with a bit of that. See, we're fighting the Slitheen and the Trickster and you're fighting oil barons and factories, but at the end of the day, who's waiting for you? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CLYDE: I think you should start another protest. except this time, at your mum and dad. Or they might find that relations with Santiago get decidedly Chile. Let's pretend I never said that. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RANI: That was horrific.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CLYDE: I'm ashamed of myself. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SANTIAGO: You're right, though. Yeah, I think it's time we made some changes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">JO: Oh, you. You're so beautiful and so gorgeous. (to Rani) And you, you are so willowy. Yes, you are. Do you know, you are sensational. (to Santiago) And you, you are so handsome. And we're so late. Come on. We're off to Norway by hovercraft. Should be fun. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“He’s a good kid” River said and Rose said “they all are.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SANTIAGO: Easier said than done. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">JO: Bye, everyone. Oh, Sarah Jane, find yourself a fellow. Hang on, wait a minute, glasses. Where did I leave my glasses? What? Oh, Lord. Head, naturally. Bye. See you later. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SANTIAGO: See you, guys. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Jo and Santiago get into a taxi.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RANI: Do you think there's lots of Jo Grants out there? You know, like the Doctor's old companions? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SARAH JANE: I do a little search sometimes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CLYDE: What do you google, Tardis? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SARAH JANE: It works. No, I can't be sure, but there's a woman called Tegan in Australia, fighting for Aboriginal rights. There's a Ben and Polly, in India, running an orphanage there. There was Harry. Oh, I loved Harry. He was a doctor. He did such good work with vaccines. He saved thousands of lives. And there's a Dorothy something. </span>
  <span class="s3">She runs that company,</span>
  <span class="s2">A Charitable Earth. She's raised billions. And this couple in Cambridge, both professors, Ian and Barbara Chesterton. Rumour has it, they've never aged. Not since the sixties. I wonder. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">The doctors all smiled fondly as all their friends were listed off. “They’ve all done such great stuff” Donna said and 12 said “you all go on to achieve similar greatness after you leave me” and Rose said “we still don’t want to leave you though” and 10 said “and I don’t want you to leave.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CLYDE: That'll be us, one day. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RANI: Still out there, fighting. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SARAH JANE: Echoes of the Doctor, all over the world. With friends like us, he's never going to die, is he</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Everyone was still grinning at this ending and pretty quickly the words ‘Utopia’ flashed across the screen. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">The doctors 10-12’s eyes all widened in shock at this and the master grinned while Missy groaned. Everyone else was incredibly interested in finding out why caused this reaction even though they were also nervous about finding out.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>After the master trilogy I am either going to do<br/>Countrycide<br/>Husband of River Song <br/>Eleventh hour</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Utopia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don’t own doctor who, the BBC does</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Tardis lands in Roald Dahl Plass.) <br/>DOCTOR: Cardiff. <br/>MARTHA: Cardiff? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Isn’t that where the Torchwood hub is?” Rose asked and 10 said “yeah, it is.” Jack then asked “so does that mean I’m going to be in it again?” And 10 said “once more, yes” and River said “well I’m looking forward to it then” and Jack said “it’s me so you shouldn’t be disappointed” and 12 said “and this is why I never introduced you two” making everyone grin even more and River said “you should of known that we would introduce ourselves to each other anyway” and 11 said “I hoped you wouldn’t” and Jack said “but that’s boring doctor.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR: Ah, but the thing about Cardiff, it's built on a rift in time and space, just like California and the San Andreas Fault, but the rift bleeds energy. Every now and then I need to open up the engines, soak up the energy and use it as fuel. <br/>MARTHA: So it's a pit stop. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“But we’ve never had to have one of those” Amy said and 11 said “I just take her whenever you’re busy doing human things.” Rory then said “I’ve got a cousin in Cardiff, haven’t seen him in a long time though.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR: Exactly. Should only take twenty seconds. The rift's been active. <br/>(Jack is running across the plaza.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“And that’s me again” Jack said and River said “I like the coat” and Jack said “thanks.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>MARTHA: Wait a minute. They had an earthquake in Cardiff a couple of years ago. Was that you? <br/>DOCTOR: Bit of trouble with the Slitheen. <br/>(Jack has a rucksack on his back.) <br/>DOCTOR: A long time ago. Lifetimes. I was a different man back then.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Literally” Rose said as she smiled up at 9.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Roald Dahl Plass]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">JACK: Doctor!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Finito. All powered up. <br/>(The Doctor sees Jack on the scanner. He sets the time rotor moving.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Wait, you’re leaving me on purpose again?” Jack said slightly hurt and 10 guilty said “sorry, it’s not you, it’s just that you feel so wrong in the future.” Jack then said “that makes me feel so much better” and 10 said “sorry” once more.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Jack leaps for the Tardis and something goes bang! on the console.) <br/>MARTHA: Whoa! What's that? <br/>DOCTOR: We're accelerating into the future. The year one billion. Five billion. Five trillion. Fifty trillion? What? The year one hundred trillion? That's impossible. <br/>MARTHA: Why? What happens then? <br/>DOCTOR: We're going to the end of the universe.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Never been there” 9 said and Missy said “would not recommend it” and 9 said “you’ve been there” and Missy said “a while back now.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Outside the Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Jack is hanging on for his life as the Tardis hurtles through the vortex.) <br/>JACK: Doctor!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“How are you not dead yet?” Bill asked and Jack said “because of him.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Camp]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(A tattooed tribe with pointed teeth sniff the night air.) <br/>CHIEFTAIN: Humans. Humans are coming.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Planet surface]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(A man is running along when a tribal woman jumps out in front of him.) <br/>PADRA: I don't. I just want to go. Please, let me go. <br/>(She calls back to the lookout on a ridge.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Who are they?” Donna asked and 12 said “the future kind” and Donna said “please tell me that’s not what we evolve into” and 12 said “not all of you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>WOMAN: Human! <br/>SENTRY: Human! <br/>(Padra runs.) <br/>WOMAN: Human! <br/>SENTRY: Human!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Camp]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The rest of the tribe are worked up into a frenzy.) <br/>CHIEFTAIN: Hunt! Hunt! Hunt!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Yana's laboratory]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The radar has a blip on the screen. A white haired man notices it.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">The doctors 10-12 and Missy all looked at the master. All the doctors were thinking about how much easier it would of been if the master had stayed as Yana. But no matter how much they tried to convince themselves that everyone would be happier if that happened they couldn’t quite convince themselves.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>YANA: There's movement on the surface. Another human hunt. God help him. <br/>(His blue female alien assistant is concerned.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Missy looked down, slightly guilty at this and 12 wrapped an arm round her shoulders and pulled her in closer so she could rest her head on his chest. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>CHANTHO: Chan should I alert the guards tho? <br/>YANA: No, no, we can't spare them. Poor beggar's on his own. One more lost soul dreaming of Utopia. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“But you’ve got to help him” Martha said and Rory asked “what’s Utopia?” 11 then said “he should help him and as for Utopia it is a perfect place full of rainbows and kittens” Rory then said “really?” And 11 said “no, I was making a joke Pond, keep up.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>CHANTHO: Chan you mustn't talk as if you've given up tho. <br/>YANA: No, no, indeed. Here's to it. Utopia. <br/>(He takes a drink from a mug.) <br/>YANA: Where it is to be hoped the coffee is a little less sour. Will you join me? <br/>CHANTHO: Chan I am happy drinking my own internal milk tho. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“That’s disgusting” Bill said and almost everyone nodded in agreement with equally disgusted looks on their faces. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>YANA: Yes, well, that's quite enough information, thank you. <br/>(A man's voice comes over a loudspeaker up in the rafters.) <br/>ATILLO [OC]: Professor Yana? I don't want to rush you, but how are we doing? <br/>YANA: Er, yes, er, er, yes. Working. Yes, almost there. <br/>ATILLO [OC]: How's it looking on the footprint? <br/>YANA: It's good. Yes. Fine. Excellent. <br/>CHANTHO: Chan there's no problem as such. We've accelerated the calculation matrix but it's going to take time to harmonise tho. Chan we're trying a new reversal process. We'll have a definite result in approximately two hours tho. <br/>(Chantho's voice becomes fuzzy and the Professor hears a thumping sound in his head, like a rhythmic drumbeat.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">9’s eyes suddenly widened in shock and realisation as he looked over at 10 and the master only to receive a small nod of conformation from 10. Everyone else was deeply confused by the drums, not quite making the connection yet.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>CHANTHO: Chan Professor tho? <br/>YANA: Yes! Yes, yes, yes. Working. <br/>CHANTHO: Chan it's the surface scanner, Professor. It seems to be detecting up a different signal tho. <br/>YANA: Well, that's not a standard reading. I can't make it out. <br/>(Instead of the usual blip, there is a square on the screen.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">People’s confusion from the drums faded slightly as the smiled at the arrival of the TARDIS even if they were slightly nervous about it being out in the future kind’s hunting ground.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>YANA: It would seem something new has arrived.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Well, we've landed. <br/>MARTHA: So what's out there? <br/>DOCTOR: I don't know. <br/>MARTHA: Say that again. That's rare. <br/>DOCTOR: Not even the Time Lords came this far. We should leave. We should go. We should really, really go. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Yeah, that ain’t happening” Donna said and Clara said “yeah, there’s no way you’re not exploring out there.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>(Then he grins and runs to the door.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Planet surface]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Martha spots someone lying on the ground near the Tardis.) <br/>MARTHA: Oh my God! <br/>(It is Jack.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“This is so wired” Jack said as he stared at his own body and Rose asked concerned “are you sure you’re going to come back from the dead?” And 10 said “yeah, it just takes a minute.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>MARTHA: Can't get a pulse. Hold on. You've got that medical kit thing. <br/>(She runs into the Tardis) <br/>DOCTOR: Hello again. Oh, I'm sorry. <br/>(Martha returns with the medical kit.) <br/>MARTHA: Here we go. Get out of the way. It's a bit odd, though. Not very hundred trillion. That coat's more like World War Two. <br/>DOCTOR: I think he came with us. <br/>MARTHA: How do you mean, from Earth? <br/>DOCTOR: Must have been clinging to the outside of the Tardis all the way through the vortex. Well, that's very him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“You’re one of the only people I know who would do something like that” 9 said and Jack said “I’m taking that as a compliment by the way.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>MARTHA: What, do you know him? <br/>DOCTOR: Friend of mine. Used to travel with me, back in the old days. <br/>MARTHA: But he's. I'm sorry, there's no heartbeat. There's nothing. He's dead. <br/>(Jack gasps and grabs Martha, who screams.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Almost gasped in surprise at this as well even though they knew something like this was coming. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>MARTHA: Oh, so much for me. It's all right. Just breathe deep. I've got you. <br/>JACK: Captain Jack Harkness. And who are you? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Off course the first thing you do after coming back from the dead is flirt with the first person you see” 12 said and Martha said “I don’t mind, anyway, I’d probably be to shocked to register it anyway.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>MARTHA: Martha Jones. <br/>JACK: Nice to meet you, Martha Jones. <br/>DOCTOR: Oh, don't start. <br/>JACK: I was only saying hello. <br/>MARTHA: I don't mind. <br/>(She helps Jack stand up.) <br/>JACK: Doctor. <br/>DOCTOR: Captain. <br/>JACK: Good to see you. <br/>DOCTOR: And you. Same as ever. Although, have you had work done? <br/>JACK: You can talk. <br/>DOCTOR: Oh yes, the face. Regeneration. How did you know this was me? <br/>JACK: The police box kind of gives it away. I've been following you for a long time. You abandoned me. <br/>DOCTOR: Did I? Busy life. Moving on. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Rude” River said and Donna said “you could of at least said sorry” and 10 said slightly guiltily “sorry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>JACK: Just got to ask. The Battle of Canary Wharf. I saw the list of the dead. It said Rose Tyler. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Is that when I get trapped in a parallel world?” Rose asked and 11 nodded sadly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR: Oh, no! Sorry, she's alive. <br/>JACK: You're kidding. <br/>DOCTOR: Parallel world, safe and sound. And Mickey, and her mother. <br/>JACK: Oh, yes! <br/>(Jack hugs the Doctor.) <br/>MARTHA: Good old Rose. <br/>(Padra is still being chased as Jack and Martha, and the Doctor, walk through some scrubland.) <br/>JACK: So there I was, stranded in the year two hundred one hundred, ankle deep in Dalek dust, and he goes off without me. But I had this. <br/>(His vortex manipulator.) <br/>JACK: I used to be a Time Agent. It's called a vortex manipulator. He's not the only one who can time travel. <br/>DOCTOR: Oh, excuse me. That is not time travel. It's like, I've got a sports car and you've got a space hopper. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Oi, it’s more like you’ve got a spots car and I’ve got a bike” Jack said and 10 said “nah, my analogy’s definitely better.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>MARTHA: Oh ho. Boys and their toys. <br/>JACK: All right, so I bounced. I thought 21st century, the best place to find the Doctor, except that I got it a little wrong. Arrived in 1869, this thing burnt out, so it was useless. <br/>DOCTOR: Told you. <br/>JACK: I had to live through the entire twentieth century waiting for a version of you that would coincide with me. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“That’s over a hundred years” Bill said and Nardole said “good job you’re ageing slowly” and Jack said “But I’m still ageing.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>MARTHA: But that makes you more than one hundred years old. <br/>JACK: And looking good, don't you think? So I went to the time rift, based myself there because I knew you'd come back to refuel. Until finally I get a signal on this detecting you and here we are. <br/>MARTHA: But the thing is, how come you left him behind, Doctor? <br/>DOCTOR: I was busy. <br/>MARTHA: Is that what happens, though, seriously? Do you just get bored with us one day and disappear? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“No, off course not” 12 said and Sara Jane said “really?” And 12 said “well I try not to.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>JACK: Not if you're blonde. <br/>MARTHA: Oh, she was blonde? Oh, what a surprise! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Oi, something wrong with that?” Rose asked and Martha looked slightly embarrassed as she said “sorry, I didn’t mean it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR: You two! We're at the end of the universe, all right? Right at the edge of knowledge itself and you're busy blogging! Come on. <br/>(They look down over a cliff onto a high tech construction of some kind.) <br/>MARTHA: Is that a city? <br/>DOCTOR: A city or a hive, or a nest, or a conglomeration. Like it was grown. But look, there. That's like pathways, roads? Must have been some sort of life, long ago. <br/>MARTHA: What killed it? <br/>DOCTOR: Time. Just time. Everything's dying now. All the great civilizations have gone. This isn't just night. All the stars have burned up and faded away into nothing. <br/>JACK: They must have an atmospheric shell. We should be frozen to death. <br/>DOCTOR: Well, Martha and I, maybe. Not so sure about you, Jack. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“You’d probably just freeze to death over and over again in a never ending loop” Missy said and Amy said “well thank God that’s not happening then.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>MARTHA: What about the people? Does no one survive? <br/>DOCTOR: I suppose we have to hope life will find a way. <br/>JACK: Well, he's not doing too bad. <br/>(The running man is dashing through the city, pursued by the tribe.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“That was good timing” Rory said and everyone nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>CHIEFTAIN: Human! <br/>DOCTOR: Is it me, or does that look like a hunt? Come on! <br/>(The Doctor, Jack and Martha run to help.) <br/>JACK: Oh, I've missed this. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Don’t blame you” River said and Wilf said “If I were younger I would of loved that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>(They meet up with the running man.) <br/>JACK: I've got you. <br/>PADRA: They're coming! They're coming! <br/>(Jack aims a revolver at the tribes people.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Don’t you dare” 10 said and Jack rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR: Jack, don't you dare! <br/>(Jack fires into the air, and the noise stops the tribe in its tracks.) <br/>MARTHA: What the hell are they? <br/>PADRA: There's more of them. We've got to keep going. <br/>DOCTOR: I've got a ship nearby. It's safe. It's not far, it's over there. <br/>(More tribesmen appear on the cliff.) <br/>DOCTOR: Or maybe not. <br/>PADRA: We're close to the silo. If we get to the silo, then we're safe. <br/>DOCTOR: Silo? <br/>JACK: Silo. <br/>MARTHA: Silo for me.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Silo gates]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Padra shouts whilst running.) <br/>PADRA: It's the Futurekind! Open the gate! <br/>GUARD: Show me your teeth! Show me your teeth! Show me your teeth! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Why teeth?” Clara asked and 12 said “the future kind have unusually sharp teeth.” Wilf then said “like dog teeth?” And the master said “not even close old man” and 10 said “well, kind off close.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>PADRA: Show him your teeth. <br/>(Everyone grimaces, displaying their chisel incisors.) <br/>GUARD: Human! Let them in! Let them in! <br/>(The metal gates are opened and the trio run through.) <br/>GUARD: Close! Close! Close! <br/>(A guard fires his machine gun at the ground in front of the tribe as they get too close.) <br/>CHIEFTAIN: Humans. Humani. Make feast. <br/>GUARD: Go back to where you came from. I said, go back. Back! <br/>JACK: Oh, don't tell him to put his gun down. <br/>DOCTOR: He's not my responsibility. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Seriously, you abandon me for over 100 years and yet you still call me your responsibility?” Jack said and 10 said “yeah, probably shouldn’t of said that. Sorry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>JACK: And I am? Huh, that makes a change. <br/>CHIEFTAIN: Kind watch you. Kind hungry. <br/>(The tribe back away and leave.) <br/>DOCTOR: Thanks for that. <br/>GUARD: Right. Let's get you inside. <br/>PADRA: My name is Padra Toc Shafe Cane. Tell me. Just tell me, can you take me to Utopia? <br/>GUARD: Oh yes, sir. Yes, I can.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“What is their obsession with Utopia?” Nardole asked and River said “Utopia is a better place.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Yana's laboratory]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">ATILLO [OC]: Professor, we've got four new humans inside. One of them is calling himself a doctor. <br/>YANA: Of medicine? <br/>ATILLO [OC]: He says, of everything. <br/>YANA: A scientist! Oh, my word. Just, just, Chantho, just, er. Oh, I don't know. I'm coming! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">10 grinned slightly at this, he could tell the master was slightly embarrassed but just watching Yana be like this reminded him that the master still had the potential to be good. Yana was a different person but his desire to help the humans must of come from somewhere.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>(Yana scurries out of his lab.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Silo]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: It looks like a box, a big blue box. I'm sorry, but I really need it back. It's stuck out there. <br/>PADRA: I'm sorry, but my family were heading for the silo. Did they get here? My mother is Kistane Shafe Cane. My brother's name is Beltone. <br/>ATILLO: The computers are down but you can check the paperwork. Creet! Passenger needs help. <br/>(A young boy appears with a clipboard. Padra goes to him.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“But he can’t be more then 10” Donna said and River said “desperate times call for desperate measures” and Donna said “But he’s just a kid, he should be out playing with his friends, not working” and River said “you’re right, but life isn’t always fair.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>CREET: Right. What do you need? <br/>ATILLO: A blue box, you said. <br/>DOCTOR: Big, tall, wooden. Says Police. <br/>ATILLO: We're driving out for the last water collection. I'll see what I can do. <br/>DOCTOR: Thank you. <br/>CREET: Come on. <br/>MARTHA: Sorry, but how old are you? <br/>CREET: Old enough to work. This way. <br/>(They follow Creet.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Corridors]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(People have put pictures of their loved ones on the wall as they sleep on the floor.) <br/>CREET: Kistane Shafe Cane. Kistane Shafe Cane. Kistane and Biltone Shafe Cane? We're looking for a Kistane and Beltone Shafe Cane. <br/>PADRA: The Shafe Canes, anyone? Kistane from Red Force Five? My name's Padra. <br/>CREET: Anyone? Kistane and Beltone Shafe Cane? Anyone know the Shafe Cane family? Anyone called Shafe Cane? <br/>MARTHA: It's like a refugee camp. <br/>JACK: Stinking. Oh, sorry. No offence. Not you. <br/>DOCTOR: Don't you see that? The ripe old smell of humans. You survived. Oh, you might have spent a million years evolving into clouds of gas, and another million as downloads, but you always revert to the same basic shape. The fundamental humans. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“We evolve into gas?” Rory said and 11 said “yeah, don’t normally take you guys that far forwards though, but boring.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>CREET: Kistane Shafe Cane. <br/>DOCTOR: End of the universe and here you are. Indomitable! That's the word. Indomitable! Ha! <br/>CREET: Is there a Kistane Shafe Cane? <br/>(A woman stands up.) <br/>KISTANE: That's me. <br/>PADRA: Mother? <br/>KISTANE: Oh, my God. Padra. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Everyone smiled slightly at this reunion.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>PADRA: Beltone? <br/>MARTHA: It's not all bad news. <br/>(A young man stands up. Jack shakes his hand.) <br/>JACK: Captain Jack Harkness. And who are you? <br/>DOCTOR: Stop it. Give us a hand with this. It's half deadlocked. I need you to overwrite the code. Let's find out where we are. <br/>(Together, the Doctor and Jack open the door which turns out to be part way up a giant rocket silo. The Doctor nearly falls in.) <br/>JACK: Gotcha. <br/>DOCTOR: Thanks. <br/>JACK: How did you cope without me? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Just fine thanks” 12 said and Jack said “But you’re a lot better with me” and River said “we all are.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>MARTHA: Now that is what I call a rocket. <br/>DOCTOR: They're not refugees, they're passengers. <br/>MARTHA: He said they were going to Utopia. <br/>DOCTOR: The perfect place. Hundred trillion years, it's the same old dream. You recognise those engines? <br/>JACK: Nope. Whatever it is, it's not rocket science. But it's hot, though. <br/>(They shut the door again.) <br/>DOCTOR: Boiling. But if the universe is falling apart, what does Utopia mean? <br/>(Yana arrives.) <br/>YANA: The Doctor? <br/>DOCTOR: That's me. <br/>YANA: Good! Good! Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“He’s very excited” Amy said and the master said “he’s a stupid idiot” and 12 said “he’s a genius” and the master said “I still hate him” and Martha asked “you’ve met him?” And the master said “I’ll see how long it takes you to work it out.” This just made everyone even more confused.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR: It's good apparently. <br/>(Yana drags the Doctor away. A woman with pointed teeth watches.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me” 9 groaned and Rory said “how did she get in?” And 12 said “must of snuck in while the guards were distracted.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Yana's laboratory]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Yana takes the Doctor to various pieces of equipment straight away.) <br/>CHANTHO: Chan welcome tho. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Why dose she always say ‘chan’ and ‘tho’?” Clara asked and 12 said “it’s polite” and the master said “it’s annoying.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>YANA: Now, this is the gravitissimal accelerator. It's past its best but it works. <br/>CHANTHO: Chan welcome tho. <br/>YANA: And over here is the footprint impellor system. Now, do you know anything about endtime gravity <br/>MARTHA: Hello. Who are you? <br/>CHANTHO: Chan Chantho tho. <br/>YANA: But we can't get it to harmonise. <br/>JACK: Captain Jack Harkness. <br/>DOCTOR: Stop it. <br/>JACK: Can't I say hello to anyone? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“That was not saying hello” 12 and River said “it was, with benefits” and 12 rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>CHANTHO: Chan I do not protest tho. <br/>JACK: Maybe later, Blue. So, what have we got here? <br/>DOCTOR: And all this feeds into the rocket? <br/>YANA: Yeah, except without a stable footprint, you see, we're unable to achieve escape velocity. If only we could harmonise the five impact patterns and unify them, well, we might yet make it. What do you think, Doctor? Any ideas? <br/>DOCTOR: Well, er, basically, sort of, not a clue. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Not like you to admit that” Donna said and 9 said “I don’t know everything” and Donna said “you sure act like you do” and 10 said “that’s because I know a lot more then all of you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>YANA: Nothing? <br/>DOCTOR: I'm not from around these parts. I've never seen a system like it. Sorry. <br/>YANA: No, no. I'm sorry. It's my fault. There's been so little help. <br/>(Over in the corner with chairs, a table and a drinks machine, Martha pulls a transparent container from Jack's backpack. It contains a hand.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Why do you have a severed hand?” Rose asked and Jack said “don’t ask me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>MARTHA: Oh, my God. You've got a hand? A hand in a jar. A hand in a jar in your bag. <br/>DOCTOR: But that, that, that's my hand. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“How is that your hand, you have two hands” Amy asked and 11 said “I grew a new one” and Rory said “but how?” And 11 said “a magician never revels his secrets” and River said “he grew a new one from leftover regeneration energy” 11 then sent her a slightly annoyed look but River just smiled at him sweetly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>JACK: I said I had a Doctor detector. <br/>CHANTHO: Chan is this a tradition amongst your people tho? <br/>MARTHA: Not on my street. What do you mean, that's your hand? You've got both your hands, I can see them. <br/>DOCTOR: Long story. I lost my hand Christmas Day, in a swordfight. <br/>(Reminder of when the Sycorax leader chopped of the Doctor's hand and it fell from the spaceship in Christmas Invasion.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“But how did you find that?” Clara asked and 9 said “since this was so soon after regeneration there are ways of tracking the energy signature if you have the right equipment and know what your looking for” and Wilf said “it still seems awfully lucky” and 9 said “yeah, it really does.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>MARTHA: What? And you grew another hand? <br/>DOCTOR: Er, yeah, yeah, I did. Yeah. Hello. <br/>YANA: Might I ask, what species are you? <br/>DOCTOR: Time Lord, last of. Heard of them? Legend or anything? Not even a myth? Blimey, end of the universe is a bit humbling. <br/>CHANTHO: Chan it is said that I am the last of my species too tho. <br/>DOCTOR: Sorry, what was your name? <br/>YANA: My assistant and good friend, Chantho. A survivor of the Malmooth. This was their planet, Malcassairo, before we took refuge. <br/>DOCTOR: The city outside, that was yours? <br/>CHANTHO: Chan the conglomeration died tho. <br/>DOCTOR: Conglomeration. That's what I said. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“You know, you’ve been acting very inconsiderate throughout all of this” Sara Jane said and 10 said “sorry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>JACK: You're supposed to say sorry. <br/>DOCTOR: Oh, yes. Sorry. <br/>CHANTHO: Chan most grateful tho. <br/>MARTHA: You grew another hand? <br/>DOCTOR: Hello, again. It's fine. Look, really, it's me. <br/>MARTHA: All this time and you're still full of surprises. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“I’d hope so” 12 said and Martha said “But that’s such a wired surprise” and Missy said “if you think that’s wired you should find out some other facts about our biology” and Martha said “maybe later.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>CHANTHO: Chan you are most unusual tho. <br/>DOCTOR: Well. <br/>JACK: So what about those things outside? The Beastie Boys. What are they? <br/>YANA: We call them the Futurekind, which is a myth in itself, but it's feared they are what we will become, unless we reach Utopia. <br/>DOCTOR: And Utopia is? <br/>YANA: Oh, every human knows of Utopia. Where have you been? <br/>DOCTOR: Bit of a hermit. <br/>YANA: A hermit with friends? <br/>DOCTOR: Hermits United. We meet up every ten years and swap stories about caves. It's good fun, for a hermit. So, er, Utopia? <br/>(Yana shows them a display on the gravitational field navigation system.) <br/>YANA: The call came from across the stars, over and over again. Come to Utopia. Originating from that point. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Is that it?” Nardole asked and 12 said “it’s not much, but it’s hope” and Nardole said “yeah, but still.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR: Where is that? <br/>YANA: Oh, it's far beyond the Condensate Wilderness, out towards the Wildlands and the Dark Matter reefs, calling us in. The last of the humans scattered across the night. <br/>DOCTOR: What do you think's out there? <br/>YANA: We can't know. A colony, a city, some sort of haven? The Science Foundation created the Utopia Project thousands of years ago to preserve mankind, to find a way of surviving beyond the collapse of reality itself. Now perhaps they found it. Perhaps not. But it's worth a look, don't you think? <br/>DOCTOR: Oh, yes. <br/>(Yana hears the drumbeats again, all but drowning out the Doctor's words.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">The master flinched slightly at the sound of the drums having started to get use to not hearing them. 10 noticed this but didn’t comfort him despite wanting to, after what they would be forced to watch the master do later in this chapter he didn’t deserve it. Donna asked “what are those?” And Missy said “the sound of nightmares” and Donna said “yeah, but what are they?” And Missy said “you’ll find out at some point.” A lot of the humans were starting to get very suspicious at this even if they still hadn’t quite made the connection.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR: And the signal keeps modulating, so it's not automatic. That's a good sign someone's out there. And that's, oh, that's a navigation matrix. So you can fly without stars to guide you. Professor? Professor? Professor. <br/>YANA: I, er, ahem, right, that's enough talk. There's work to do. Now if you could leave, thank you. <br/>DOCTOR: You all right? <br/>YANA: Yes, I'm fine. And busy. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“You don’t seem fine” Bill said and 11 said “no, probably not, but he’ll be fine, well not really, well, it’s complicated” and Bill said “are you gonna tell us what happens?” And 11 said “no.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR: Except that rocket's not going to fly, is it? This footprint mechanism thing, it's not working. <br/>YANA: We'll find a way. <br/>DOCTOR: You're stuck on this planet. And you haven't told them, have you? That lot out there, they still think they're going to fly. <br/>YANA: Well, it's better to let them live in hope. <br/>DOCTOR: Quite right, too. And I must say, Professor er, what was it? <br/>YANA: Yana. <br/>DOCTOR: Professor Yana. This new science is well beyond me, but all the same, a boost reversal circuit, in any time frame, must be a circuit which reverses the boost. So, I wonder, what would happen if I did this? <br/>(He sonics the end of a cable and pulls. Power surges through the machines.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Yes” most people cheered and 10 muttered to the master quiet enough that only he could hear “not that complicated you know” and the master muttered back “at least human me is smarter then human you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>CHANTHO: Chan it's working tho! <br/>YANA: But how did you do that? <br/>DOCTOR: Oh, we've been chatting away, I forgot to tell you. I'm brilliant.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Show off” Sara Jane said and 9 said “it’s true though.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Corridor]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">ATILLO [OC]: All passengers prepare for boarding. I repeat, all passengers prepare for immediate boarding.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Yana's laboratory]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">ATILLO [OC]: Destination, Utopia. <br/>(Everyone is busy.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Silo gates]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(A supply truck drives in through the gates, watched by the tribe.) <br/>ATILLO [OC]: All troops report to silo. I repeat, all troops report to silo. <br/>GUARD: Inside! Everyone, inside! Come on, move, move, move.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Rocket silo]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The people file across numerous catwalks and into the rocket.) <br/>ATILLO [OC]: All passengers prepare for immediate boarding. All passengers prepare for immediate boarding.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Corridor]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MARTHA: Excuse me. Hey, what was your name? Creet. <br/>CREET: That's right, miss. <br/>MARTHA: Who are you with, Creet? You got family? <br/>CREET: No, miss. There's just me. <br/>MARTHA: Well, good luck. What do you think it's going to be like in Utopia? <br/>CREET: My mum used to say the skies are made of diamonds. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“That sounds amazing” Rose said and 12 added “but so impractical, I mean” but he was interrupted by Missy saying “yeah, we know darling. But none of us can be bothered by the science” and 12 said “so when you go on about how genius your inventions are and force me to listen to all the science behind them it’s different?” And Missy said “yep” and 12 rolled his eyes but he was also grinning.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>MARTHA: Good for her. Go on, off you go. Get your seat. <br/>(The tribe woman watches Martha and Chantho leave.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“I almost forgot about her” Rory said and 11 said “don’t forget the important details Pond.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Yana's laboratory]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor sniffs one of the wires.) <br/>DOCTOR: Is this? <br/>YANA: Yes, gluten extract. Binds the neutralino map together. <br/>DOCTOR: That's food. You've built this system out of food and string and staples? Professor Yana, you're a genius. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">The master internally grinned to himself even if he kept his face stubbornly blank.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>YANA: Says the man who made it work. <br/>DOCTOR: Oh, it's easy coming in at the end, but you're stellar. This is, this is magnificent. And I don't often say that because, well, because of me. <br/>YANA: Well, even my title is an affectation. There hasn't been such a thing as a university for over a thousand years. I've spent my life going from one refugee ship to another. <br/>DOCTOR: If you'd been born in a different time, you'd be revered. I mean it. Throughout the galaxies. <br/>YANA: Oh, those damned galaxies. They had to go and collapse. Some admiration would have been nice. Yes, just a little, just once. <br/>DOCTOR: Well, you've got it now. But that footprint engine thing. You can't activate it from onboard. It's got to be from here. You're staying behind. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">He’s sacrificing himself so they can fly” Amy said and 10 muttered to the master “why can’t you be more like him” and the master muttered back “because he’s weak and boring” and 10 muttered back “no he’s not” and Rose asked “what are you two whispering about?” And 10 said “nothing” leaving everyone else suspicious even though they didn’t ask.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>YANA: With Chantho. She won't leave without me. Simply refuses. <br/>DOCTOR: You'd give your life so they could fly. <br/>YANA: Oh, I think I'm a little too old for Utopia. Time I had some sleep. <br/>ATILLO [OC]: Professor, tell the Doctor we've found his blue box.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Things are starting to go well so that means that somethings going to go wrong soon” Clara said and 9 said “you don’t know that” and Amy said “but it’s going to, isn’t it” and 12 said “well, maybe.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR: Ah! <br/>JACK: Doctor? <br/>(The Tardis is on the monitor.) <br/>DOCTOR: Professor, it's a wild stab in the dark, but I may just have found you a way out. <br/>(The drumbeats return as Yana looks at the monitor.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Does he recognises the TARDIS?” Sara Jane asked and 11 said “spoilers.” Suddenly, River realised what was going on and when she looked at 11 he just put a finger over his mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(A little later, the Tardis is in the laboratory and the Doctor is dragging a power cable out of it.) <br/>DOCTOR: Extra power. Little bit of a cheat, but who's counting? Jack, you're in charge of the retro feeds. <br/>(Martha and Chantho enter.) <br/>MARTHA: Oh, am I glad to see that thing. <br/>CHANTHO: Chan Professor, are you all right tho? <br/>YANA: Yes, I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine. Just get on with it. <br/>JACK: Connect those circuits into the spar, same as that last lot. But quicker. <br/>MARTHA: Ooo, yes, sir. <br/>DOCTOR: You don't have to keep working. We can handle it. <br/>YANA: It's just a headache. It's just, just noise inside my head, Doctor. Constant noise inside my head. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“That is definitely not normal” Clara said and 11 said “no it’s not, well done.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR: What sort of noise? <br/>YANA: It's the sound of drums. More and more, as though it's getting closer. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Isn’t that what you said you had?” Amy asked Missy and she said “well done, you’ve been paying attention” and Clara said “that can’t be a coincidence” and Missy said “who said it can’t” and Martha said “it can’t.” Everyone was staring between Yana on the screen, nearly everyone could guess what was going on but they didn’t want to believe it and even though all the evidence pointed towards they wouldn’t believe it until they saw definitive proof.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR: When did it start? <br/>YANA: Oh, I've had it all my life. Every waking hour. Still, no rest for the wicked. <br/>(Martha and Chantho put circuit boards into a rack.) <br/>MARTHA: How long have you been with the professor? <br/>CHANTHO: Chan seventeen years tho. <br/>MARTHA: Blimey. A long time. <br/>CHANTHO: Chan I adore him tho. <br/>MARTHA: Oh right, and he <br/>CHANTHO: Chan I don't think he even notices tho. <br/>MARTHA: Tell me about it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Both Martha and 10 suddenly looked slightly embarrassed and uncomfortable at this as several people felt a small spike of jealousy, especially the master even though he didn’t show it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>CHANTHO: Chan but I am happy to serve tho. <br/>MARTHA: Do you mind if I ask? Do you have to start every sentence with chan? <br/>CHANTHO: Chan yes tho. <br/>MARTHA: And end every sentence with <br/>CHANTHO: Chan tho tho. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“It’s bloody annoying” the master said and Wilf, who was one of the only ones who hadn’t made the connection yet, said “if it’s a tradition of her people then it’s good” and the master said “she’s the last of her people, no one would care if she dropped it for good. Or better yet, she dropped dead, finish them off for good.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>MARTHA: What would you happen if you didn't? <br/>CHANTHO: Chan that would be rude tho. <br/>MARTHA: What, like swearing? <br/>CHANTHO: Chan indeed tho. <br/>MARTHA: Go on, just once. <br/>CHANTHO: Chan I can't tho. <br/>MARTHA: Oh, do it for me. <br/>CHANTHO: No. <br/>(Chantho bursts into giggles.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Most people smiled at this and a few people giggled a bit.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Control room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Atillo goes to a monitor.) <br/>ATILLO: Professor. <br/>(The screen remains blank, so he types in Yana.) <br/>ATILLO: Systems are down. Professor, are you getting me? <br/>(Yana appears on the monitor.) <br/>YANA: I'm here! We're ready!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Yana's laboratory]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">YANA: Now all you need to do is connect the couplings, then we can launch. <br/>(Atillo's face disappears from the screen.) <br/>YANA: God sake! This equipment. Needs rebooting all the time. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“I hate it when computer do that” Bill said and Donna said “you’re telling me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>MARTHA: Anything I can do? I've finished that lot. <br/>YANA: Yes, if you could. Just press the reboot key every time the picture goes. <br/>MARTHA: Certainly, sir. Just don't ask me to do shorthand. <br/>YANA: Right. <br/>(Atillo's face returns.) <br/>ATILLO [on monitor]: Are you still there? <br/>YANA: Ah, present and correct. Send your man inside.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Control room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">YANA [on monitor]: We'll keep the levels down from here. <br/>(Atillo opens a heavy door for a man in protective gear to go inside.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Something’s going to go wrong here, I can feel it” Rory said and Amy said “you’ve probably just jinxed it” and Rory said “we were all thinking it though.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Yana's laboratory]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">ATILLO [on monitor]: He's inside. And good luck to him. <br/>YANA: Captain, keep the dials below the red. <br/>DOCTOR: Where is that room? <br/>YANA: It's underneath the rocket. Fix the couplings and the footprint can work. But the entire chamber is flooded with stet radiation. <br/>DOCTOR: Stet? Never heard of it. <br/>YANA: You wouldn't want to. But it's safe enough, if we can hold the radiation back from here. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“That doesn’t sound very promising” Sara Jane said and River said “definitely not.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>(They watch the monitor showing the man connecting up equipment. An alarm sounds.) <br/>YANA: It's rising. Naught point two. Keep it level! <br/>JACK: Yes, sir. <br/>(The second connection is made. The tribal woman opens a wall box marked electricity hazard and sabotages it.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Knew something was going to go wrong” Rory said and Nardole said “none of us ever doubted you mate.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>CHANTHO: Chan we're losing power tho! <br/>(The woman uses a piece of equipment to smash other control panels.) <br/>DOCTOR: Radiation's rising! <br/>JACK: We've lost control! <br/>YANA: The chamber's going to flood. <br/>DOCTOR: Jack, override the vents!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Why do these things always have to go wrong” Sara Jane said and Martha said “for once it would be nice if everything went well.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Radiation chamber]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">ATILLO [behind door]: Get out! Get out of there! Jate!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Silo]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The saboteur is found.) <br/>GUARD: Oi, you! Go! <br/>(They start shooting at her.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“At least she’s been dealt with now” Bill said and 10 said “they shouldn’t of shot her” and Jack said “what she was doing was trying to prevent thousands of humans from reaching the only safe place left in the universe so they could hunt them. They had every right to do that” and 10 said “there are other, less violent methods” and Jack said “you know what, I’m not even going to bother.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Yana's laboratory]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Jack pulls out two power cables.) <br/>JACK: We can jump start the override. <br/>DOCTOR: Don't! It's going to flare! <br/>(Power surges through Jack as he holds the live ends together. He is electrocuted.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Everyone looked shocked at this as Rose said “I’m never going to get used to watching you die” and Donna said “none of us will.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Radiation chamber]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">ATILLO [behind door]: Jate, get out of there! Get out! <br/>(Jate's organic molecules disintegrate, and the suit falls to the floor.) <br/>ATILLO: No!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Yana's laboratory]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MARTHA: I've got him. <br/>CHANTHO: Chan don't touch the cables tho. <br/>YANA: Oh, I'm so sorry. <br/>DOCTOR: The chamber's flooded with radiation, yes? <br/>(Martha gives Jack mouth to mouth resuscitation.) <br/>YANA: Without the couplings, the engines will never start. It was all for nothing. <br/>DOCTOR: Oh, I don't know. Martha, leave him. <br/>MARTHA: You've got to let me try. <br/>DOCTOR: Come on, come on, just listen to me. Now leave him alone. It strikes me, Professor, you've got a room which no man can enter without dying. Is that correct? <br/>YANA: Yes. <br/>DOCTOR: Well <br/>(Jack gasps as he returns to life.) <br/>DOCTOR: I think I've got just the man. <br/>JACK: Was someone kissing me?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Most people laughed at this as Sara Jane asked “that was the first thing to cross your mind?” And Jack said “what can I say” while grinning even though he was still feeling weirded out by watching himself come back from the dead</span>
  <span class="s2">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Control room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor and Jack run in.) <br/>DOCTOR: Lieutenant, get on board the rocket! I promise you're going to fly. <br/>ATILLO: The chamber's flooded. <br/>DOCTOR: Trust me. We've found a way of tripping the system. Run! <br/>(Atillo leaves. Jack takes off his shirt.) <br/>DOCTOR: What are you taking your clothes off for? <br/>JACK: I'm going in. <br/>DOCTOR: Well, by the looks of it, I'd say the stet radiation doesn't affect clothing, only flesh. <br/>JACK: Well, I look good though. How long have you known? <br/>DOCTOR: Ever since I ran away from you. Good luck. <br/>(Jack goes inside the radiation chamber and continues connecting things up.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Yana's laboratory]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Martha reboots the monitor by typing Atillo into a hiragona keyboard.) <br/>MARTHA: We lost picture when that thing flared up. Doctor, are you there? <br/>DOCTOR [OC]: Receiving, yeah. He's inside. <br/>MARTHA: And still alive? <br/>DOCTOR [OC]: Oh, yes. <br/>YANA: But he should evaporate. What sort of a man is he? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“The best sort” Jack said and River said “I’ve seen better” and Jack said “give me a chance, I bet I can beat them” and River said “I don’t doubt it” and 11 said “stop it you two.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>MARTHA: I've only just met him. The Doctor sort of travels through time and space and picks people up. God, I make us sound like stray dogs. Maybe we are. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“You’re so much better then stray dogs” 12 said but Missy said “but stray dogs are a lot cuter” and 12 said “not all of them” and Missy said “all dogs are cuter then all humans, it’s a fact of nature” and Rory said “can’t really argue with that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>YANA: He travels in time? <br/>(Yana hears voices whispering in his head.) <br/>MARTHA: Don't ask me to explain it. That's a Tardis, that box thing. The sports car of time travel, he says. <br/>MARTHA [OC]: That's a Tardis. Time travel. That's a Tardis. That's a Tardis.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Why does he recognise that?” Wilf asked and Clara said to the master “he’s you, isn’t he? Using one of those chameleon arch things” and the master said “bingo, took you long enough” and Amy said “but, why?” And the master said “you’ll find out soon” and Wilf said “what’s a chameleon arch?” And 9 said “it’s a device that re-writes our DNA, it allows us to become human. We saw two episodes on it yesterday before you arrived.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Radiation chamber]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR [behind door]: When did you first realise? <br/>JACK: Earth, 1892. Got in a fight in Ellis Island. A man shot me through the heart. Then I woke up. Thought it was kind of strange. But then it never stopped. Fell off a cliff, trampled by horses, World War One, World War Two, poison, starvation, a stray javelin. In the end, I got the message. I'm the man who can never die. And all that time you knew. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Jack along with several others sent 10 dirty looks while Donna said “that’s horrible, I’m so sorry Jack” and Jack said “thanks.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR [behind door]: That's why I left you behind. It's not easy even just looking at you, Jack, because you're wrong. <br/>JACK: Thanks. <br/>DOCTOR [behind door]: You are. I can't help it. I'm a Time Lord. It's instinct. It's in my guts. You're a fixed point in time and space. You're a fact. That's never meant to happen. Even the Tardis reacted against you, tried to shake you off. Flew all the way to the end of the universe just to get rid of you. <br/>JACK: So what you're saying is that you're, er, prejudiced? <br/>DOCTOR [behind door]: I never thought of it like that. <br/>JACK: Shame on you. <br/>DOCTOR [behind door]: Yeah.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“At least on screen you is finally admitting it” Jack muttered and 10 said “sorry” once more.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Yana's laboratory]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">JACK [OC]: Last thing I remember, back when I was mortal, I was facing three Daleks. Death by extermination. And then I came back to life.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Radiation chamber]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">JACK: What happened? <br/>DOCTOR [behind door]: Rose.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Rose instantly looked down guiltily and Jack put an arm round her shoulders and let her lean up against her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Yana's laboratory]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">JACK [OC]: I thought you'd sent her back home. <br/>DOCTOR [OC]: She came back. Opened the heart of the Tardis and absorbed the time vortex itself. <br/>JACK [OC]: What does that mean, exactly? <br/>(Yana is crying.) <br/>DOCTOR [OC]: No one's ever mean to have that power.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Radiation chamber]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR [behind door]: If a Time Lord did that, he'd become a god. A vengeful god. But she was human. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“How do you knit that?” Clara asked and 9 said “know what?” And Clara said “that you’d become a vengeful god?” And the master said way to gleefully “Ha! What do you think we got up to during the time war?” And almost all the companions looked shocked and looked to their own doctors for confirmation and they all got what they needed from the doctors’ blank faces.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>(Flashback to Parting of the Ways, Floor 500 of the satellite.) <br/>ROSE: I bring life. <br/>(Jack remembers his first coming back to life.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“I’m so sorry Jack” Rose said and Jack said “it’s fine, you couldn’t control it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR [behind door]: Everything she did was so human. She brought you back to life but she couldn't control it. She brought you back forever. That's something, I suppose. The final act of the Time War was life.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Well that’s a shocker” the master muttered and 9 muttered “would never of guessed that.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Yana's laboratory]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The words echo in Yana's head.) <br/>DOCTOR [OC]: Time war, time war. <br/>JACK [OC]: Do you think she could change me back? <br/>DOCTOR [OC]: I took the power out of her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“I promise, if I could I would of done” Rose said and Jack said “I know you would Rosie.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Radiation chamber]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR [behind door]: She's gone, Jack. She's not just living on a parallel world, she's trapped there. The walls have closed. <br/>JACK: I'm sorry. <br/>DOCTOR [behind door]: Yeah. <br/>JACK: I went back to her estate, in the nineties, just once or twice. Watched her growing up. Never said hello. Timelines and all that. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Seriously? I don’t remember that” Rose said and Jack said “that’s the point, if you did then I would of done something wrong.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR [behind door]: Do you want to die? <br/>JACK: Oh, this one's a little stuck. <br/>DOCTOR [behind door]: Jack? <br/>JACK: I thought I did. I don't know. But this lot. You see them out here surviving, and that's fantastic. <br/>DOCTOR [behind door]: You might be out there, somewhere. <br/>JACK: I could go meet myself. <br/>DOCTOR: Well, the only man you're ever going to be happy with. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Okay, that’s not true” Jack said and 10 said “are you sure?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>JACK: This new regeneration, it's kind of cheeky. <br/>DOCTOR: Hmm.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Yana's laboratory]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">JACK [OC]: Regeneration. Regeneration. <br/>MARTHA: I never understand half the things he says. What's wrong? <br/>CHANTHO: Chan Professor, what is it tho? <br/>YANA: Time travel. They say there was time travel back in the old days. I never believed. But what would I know? Stupid old man. Never could keep time. Always late, always lost. Even this thing never worked. <br/>(An ornately inscribed fob watch.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“That proves it” Amy said sounding deflated and Martha said “I was really hoping I’d never have to see another one of those again” and Bill said “same.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR [Human Nature]: Martha, this watch is me. I'm going to become human. <br/>YANA: Time and time and time again. Always running out on me. <br/>MARTHA: Can I have a look at that? <br/>YANA: Oh, it's only an old relic. Like me. <br/>MARTHA: Where did you get it? <br/>YANA: Hmm? I was found with it. <br/>MARTHA: What do you mean? <br/>YANA: An orphan in the storm. I was a naked child found on the coast of the Silver Devastation. Abandoned, with only this. <br/>MARTHA: Have you opened it? <br/>YANA: Why would I? It's broken. <br/>MARTHA: How do you know it's broken if you've never opened it? <br/>YANA: It's stuck. It's old. It's not meant to be. I don't know. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“It’s the perception filter” 10 said and the master said “I know that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>(Martha turns the watch over and recognises the inscriptions.) <br/>YANA: Does it matter? <br/>MARTHA: No. It's nothing. It's. Listen, everything's fine up here. I'm going to see if the Doctor needs me.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“You should of taken it with you” Bill said and Martha said “oh, no” just as the master said “oh, please don’t do that. It would ruin everything” and Amy said “well we wouldn’t want that” and the master said “good, you agree with me” and Amy said “I was being sarcastic” before the master said “so, you still agreed.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Radiation chamber]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The final connection is made.) <br/>JACK: Yes! <br/>DOCTOR [behind door]: Now, get out of there. Come on!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Control room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor uses the telephone.) <br/>DOCTOR: Lieutenant, everyone on board? <br/>ATILLO [OC]: Ready and waiting. <br/>DOCTOR: Stand by. Two minutes to ignition. <br/>ATILLO [OC]: Ready to launch. Outer doors sealed. <br/>COMPUTER: Countdown commencing. T minus ninety nine, ninety eight <br/>(Jack and the Doctor rush around, flicking switches. Martha enters.) <br/>DOCTOR: Ah, nearly there. The footprint, it's a gravity pulse. It stamps down, the rocket shoots up. Bit primitive. It'll take the both of us to keep it stable. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Why does everything have to happen at once?” Rory asked and the master said “suits me fine this time” and Missy said “shut up you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>MARTHA: Doctor, it's the Professor. He's got this watch. He's got a fob watch. It's the same as yours. Same writing on it, same everything. <br/>DOCTOR: Don't be ridiculous. <br/>MARTHA: I asked him. He said he's had it his whole life. <br/>JACK: So he's got the same watch. <br/>MARTHA: Yeah, but it's not a watch. It's this chameleon thing. <br/>DOCTOR: No, no, no, it's this, this thing, this device, it rewrites biology. Changes a Time Lord into a human. <br/>MARTHA: And it's the same watch. <br/>DOCTOR: It can't be. <br/>(An alarm sounds.) <br/>JACK: That means he could be a Time Lord. You might not be the last one. <br/>DOCTOR: Jack, keep it level! <br/>MARTHA: But that's brilliant, isn't it? <br/>DOCTOR: Yes, it is. Course it is. Depends which one. Brilliant, fantastic, yeah. But they died, the Time Lords. All of them. They died. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“I’m off course the best one that it could of been” but 10 said “I would of preferred it to be practically anyone else” but the master said “you know you’re not fooling anyone doctor.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>JACK: Not if he was human. <br/>DOCTOR: What did he say, Martha? What did he say? <br/>MARTHA: He looked at the watch like he could hardly see it. Like that perception filter thing. <br/>DOCTOR: What about now? Can he see it now?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Yana's laboratory]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Yana looks at the watch.) <br/>DOCTOR [OC]: The Tardis. The time vortex. <br/>(Anthony Ainley's laugh.) <br/>JACK: Regeneration. Regeneration. <br/>WATCH: The drums, the drums, the drums, the never ending drumbeat. Open me, you human fool. Open the light and summon me and receive my majesty. <br/>DELGADO [OC]: Destroy him! And you will give your power to me! <br/>CHANTHO: Chan Yana, won't you please take some rest tho?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Please take her advice” Donna said but the master said “no way.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Control room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">COMPUTER: Thirteen, twelve, eleven, ten, nine <br/>JACK: If he escaped the Time War then it's the perfect place to hide. The end of the universe. <br/>COMPUTER: Six, five <br/>MARTHA: Think of what the Face of Boe said. His dying words. He said </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Jack’s eyes temporally wedded in shocker the mention of face of boe but he quickly brushed it off as a coincidence.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>COMPUTER: One. <br/>(The Doctor turns the last switch and the rocket engines fire. Yana opens the watch and golden energy streams into him.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“No” a lot of people said as the master laughed at finally being set free.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>BOE: You are not alone. <br/>(Y A N A. Outside, Futurekind watch the rocket blast away.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Yana's laboratory]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CHANTHO: Chan Professor Yana tho?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Control room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Lieutenant, have you done it? Did you get velocity? Have you done it? Lieutenant, have you done it? <br/>ATILLO [OC]: Affirmative. We'll see you in Utopia. <br/>DOCTOR: Good luck.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Yana's laboratory]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Yana moves a lever and the control room door slams in the Doctor's face.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“No” most people said again and the master said “oh, I forgot how fun all this was.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>CHANTHO: Chan but you've locked them in tho.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Control room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Get it open! Get it open!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Yana's laboratory]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">YANA: Not to worry, my dear. As one door closes, another must open. <br/>(He turns off the silo's defences.) <br/>CHANTHO: Chan you must stop tho. Chan but you've lowered the defences. The Futurekind will get in tho. <br/>(The tribe bursts through the gates.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“But you’re also stuck in there” Amy said and the master said “not for long.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor and Jack finally get the control room door open.) <br/>CHANTHO: Chan Professor, I'm so sorry, but I must stop you. You're destroying all our work tho. <br/>(Yana turns and sees Chantho is pointing a gun at him.) <br/>YANA: Oh. Now I can say I was provoked. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Don’t you dare” Donna said and the master said “what are you going to do about it earthgirl?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>(He takes hold of a live energy cable. The Doctor, Jack and Martha have to double back to avoid Futurekind.) <br/>YANA: Did you never think, all those years standing beside me, to ask about that watch? Never? Did you never once think, not ever, that you could set me free? <br/>CHANTHO: Chan I'm sorry tho. Chan I'm so sorry. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Nearly everyone was silently begging for Chantho to shoot him but they knew that she desperately didn’t want to, she had loved him after all.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>YANA: You, with your chan and your tho driving me insane. <br/>CHANTHO: Chan Professor, please <br/>YANA: That is not my name! The Professor was an invention. So perfect a disguise that I forgot who I am. <br/>CHANTHO: Chan then who are you tho? <br/>YANA: I am the Master. <br/>(Yana thrusts the live end of the cable at Chantho.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“No!” Almost everyone said and Amy said “she could of gotten out of the way, she didn’t have to die” and 11 said “she was to paralysed by fear and love to think straight” which just made Missy feel even more guilty and the master grin even wider.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Corridor]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">JACK: This way! <br/>(Yana caresses the jar with the Doctor's hand in it.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Why do you need that?” River asked and the master said “spoilers” which just made River glare at him even more.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Outside Yana's laboratory]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Professor! Professor, let me in! Let me in! Jack, get the door open now!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Yana's laboratory]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR [OC]: Professor! Professor, where are you?! Professor! Professor, are you there? Please, I need to explain. Whatever you do, don't open that watch. <br/>(Yana removes a circuit board from the gravitational field navigation system.) <br/>YANA: Utopia.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Outside Yana's laboratory]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MARTHA: They're coming! <br/>DOCTOR: Professor!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Yana's laboratory]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Yana disconnects the power cable from the Tardis.) <br/>DOCTOR [OC]: Open the door, please! I'm begging you, Professor. Please, listen to me. <br/>(Chantho is not yet dead. Behind Yana's back, she reaches for her gun.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Almost everyone suddenly had a small spark of hope as they begged Chantho to pull the trigger.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR [OC]: Just open the door, please. <br/>(Chantho shoots Yana, then dies. Jack smashes the control panel and the door opens. Yana steps back into the Tardis, carrying the jar, and shuts the door on the Doctor. He locks it just before the Doctor can insert his key then goes to the console and presses a switch.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Almost everyone leaned forward in their seats, desperate for the doctor to win no matter how unlikely that was looking now.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">YANA: Deadlocked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Yana's laboratory]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Let me in. Let me in! <br/>MARTHA: She's dead. <br/>(Jack is trying to hold the door closed.) <br/>JACK: I broke the lock. Give me a hand! <br/>DOCTOR: I'm begging you. Everything's changed! It's only the two of us! We're the only ones left! Just let me in!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">YANA: Killed by an insect. A girl. How inappropriate. Still, if the Doctor can be young and strong, then so can I. The Master reborn. <br/>(Derek Jacobi changes into John Sim. The Doctor watches the glow through the Tardis window.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Wait, that regeneration looked different to yours” Clara said and the master said “because I’m better then him at everything, including controlling regeneration” and 10 just said “not everything.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Yana's laboratory]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Futurekind force the door open.) <br/>JACK: Doctor! You'd better think of something!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: Ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha! Oh.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Yana's laboratory]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER [OC]: Now then, Doctor.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: Ooo, new voice. Hello, hello.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Yana's laboratory]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER [OC] Hello.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: Anyway, why don't we stop and have a nice little chat while I tell you all my plans and you can work out a way to</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Yana's laboratory]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER [OC]: Stop me, I don't think. <br/>MARTHA: Hold on. I know that voice. <br/>DOCTOR: I'm asking you really properly. Just stop. Just think!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: Use my name.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Yana's laboratory]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Master. I'm sorry.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: Tough!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Yana's laboratory]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">JACK: I can't hold out much longer, Doctor! <br/>(The Doctor activates his sonic screwdriver while the Master starts up the time rotor.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“I can’t believe you did that” the master said and Bill asked “what did you do?” and 10 said “you’ll find out.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: Oh, no you don't! End of the universe. Have fun. Bye, bye!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Yana's laboratory]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MARTHA: Doctor, stop him! Help us. They're getting in! <br/>(The Tardis dematerialises.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Everyone one was silent, desperate for the next episode to start and pretty quickly the words ‘the sound of drums’ flashed across the screen.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m going to keep the vote open for the episode I do after the master trilogy so either <br/>Countrycide<br/>Husband of River Song <br/>Eleventh hour</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. The sound of drums</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don’t own doctor who, the BBC does</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Alleyway]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(A vortex appears, blowing the rubbish around, followed by the Doctor, Jack and Martha.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Wait, how did you get out of there?” Rory asked and 10 said “you’ll find out in a moment.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>MARTHA: Oh, my head. <br/>DOCTOR: Time travel without a capsule. That's a killer.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Must of used my vortex manipulator” Jack said and River said “those things are a killer, but so worth it” and Jack said “so true.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Street]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">JACK: Still, at least we made it. Earth, twenty first century by the looks of it. Talk about lucky. <br/>DOCTOR: That wasn't luck, that was me.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Yana's laboratory]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(A few moments earlier, trying to keep out the Futurekind whilst using the sonic screwdriver on Jack's vortex manipulator bracelet.) <br/>DOCTOR: Hold still! Don't move! Hold it still! <br/>JACK: I'm telling you, it's broken. It hasn't worked for years. <br/>DOCTOR: That's because you didn't have me. Martha, grab hold, now! <br/>(With everyone holding on to the manipulator, they vanish.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Well, that was easier then expected” Clara said and 11 said “I love it when that happens” and Amy said “now you just need to deal with him” and 10 said “yeah, that was harder then expected.” The master then said “then expected?” And 10 said “your plans normally suck, don’t try and deny it” and the master said “they were all amazing” and 10 said “amazing?” While raising an eyebrow and the master muttered “well, some of them.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Street]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">JACK: The moral is, if you're going to get stuck at the end of the universe, get stuck with an ex-Time Agent and his vortex manipulator. <br/>MARTHA: But this Master bloke, he's got the Tardis. He could be anywhere in time and space. <br/>DOCTOR: No, he's here. Trust me. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“How do you know that?” Martha asked and the master said “because he’s annoying and a spoilsport” and 10 said “just because I ensured you would be stuck in one place and not wreck havoc on the rest of the universe” and the master said “that may delay me doing it but you really think it’s going to stop me?” And 10 said “yeah, pretty sure.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>MARTHA: Who is he, anyway? And that voice at the end, that wasn't the Professor. <br/>JACK: If the Master's a Time Lord, then he must have regenerated. <br/>MARTHA: What does that mean? <br/>JACK: It means he's changed his face, voice, body, everything. New man. <br/>(A beggar is tapping a rhythm on his tin mug. Di di di dum di di di dum.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“That’s the rhythm that was in your head” Donna said and Missy said “yeah, that was one of my more favourite plans, it may of been evil but I still did a good job on it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>MARTHA: Then how are we going to find him? <br/>DOCTOR: I'll know him, the moment I see him. Time Lords always do. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Lier” The master said and Missy said “if that were true I would of found it so much harder to trick you all those times” and 12 said “yeah, don’t know what I was thinking when I said that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>MARTHA: But hold on. If he could be anyone, we missed the election. But it can't be. <br/>(A series of public television screens on lamp posts are broadcasting the news.) <br/>NEWSREADER [on screen]: Mister Saxon has returned from the Palace and is greeting the crowd inside Saxon Headquarters. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Oh, God. You’re Harold Saxon” Amy said and Missy asked “surely you’ve already realised that” and Amy said “probably, can’t really remember.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>(The new Prime Minister is walking down steps with his wife.) <br/>MARTHA: I said I knew that voice. When he spoke inside the Tardis. I've heard that voice hundreds of times. I've seen him. We all have. That was the voice of Harold Saxon. <br/>DOCTOR: That's him. He's Prime Minister. <br/>PHOTOGRAPHER [on screen]: Mister Saxon, this way, sir. Come on, kiss for the lady, sir.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">All the doctors, especially 10 and hardly 11 felt a spike of jealousy. They knew that the master was using Lucy as a way to make himself seem more like a normal person but they also know that part of the reason was to make him feel like this, especially because of the evil smirk he sent 10 along with whispering into his ear “you’d love that to be you, wouldn’t you” which 10 stubbornly ignored.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR: The Master is Prime Minister of Great Britain. The Master and his wife?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Outside Saxon HQ]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: This country has been sick. This country needs healing. This country needs medicine.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Street]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER [on screen]: In fact, I'd go so far as to say that what this country really needs right now, is a Doctor.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“I really hate you” 9 said and Bill said “we all do.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[10 Downing Street]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Master and Lucy Saxon are walking along a corridor whilst aides hand him various reports.) <br/>WOMAN: Finance report, sir. <br/>WOMAN 2: Military protocol, sir. <br/>WOMAN 3: EC directive, sir. <br/>MAN: Annual budget, sir. <br/>MAN 2: Policy recommendations. <br/>(They arrive outside the Cabinet Room.) <br/>LUCY: I'm so proud of you, Harry. <br/>(The Master kisses her.) <br/>MASTER: Bless. <br/>TISH: Sir. If you don't mind me asking. I'm sorry, but it's all a bit new. What exactly do you want me to do? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Tish” Martha said shocked and the master said “do you like my little surprise” and Martha said “leave my sister alone” and the master said “how about, no.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>MASTER: Oh yes, what was it? <br/>TISH: Tish. Letitia Jones. <br/>MASTER: Tish. Well then, Tish, you just stand there and look gorgeous.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“You don’t get to treat my sister like that” Martha said and the master said “why not, I’m prime minister” and Martha said “I don’t care” and the master said “oh, you just wait for the rest of my plan then” and Martha glared at him and Donna put an arm round her shoulders partly to comfort her and partly to make sure she didn’t attack him even though she was in control of herself at the moment.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Cabinet Room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The full Cabinet are assembled.) <br/>MASTER: A glorious day. Downing Street rebuilt, the Cabinet in session. Let the work of government begin. <br/>(He throws the files he has just been given into the air.) <br/>MASTER: Oh, go on. Crack a smile. It's funny, isn't it? Albert, funny? No? Little bit? <br/>DUMFRIES: Very funny, sir. But if we could get down to business, there is the matter of policy, of which we have very little. <br/>MASTER: No, no, no, no. Before we start all that, I just want to say thank you. Thank you, one and all. You ugly, fat faced bunch of wet, snivelling traitors. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Okay, that’s the first thing we can agree on” Sara Jane admitted and River said “that does sum up most politicians pretty well.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DUMFRIES: Yes, quite, very funny. But I think <br/>MASTER: No. No, that wasn't funny. You see, I'm not making myself very clear. Funny is like this. <br/>(Big grin, wide eyes.) <br/>MASTER: Not funny is like this. <br/>(Deep scowl and frown.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“You’re insane” Wilf said and the master said “you only just realising that now?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>MASTER: And right now, I'm not like (grin) I'm like (frown) because you are traitors. Yes, you are! As soon as you saw the vote swinging my way, you abandoned your parties and you jumped on the Saxon bandwagon. So this is your reward. <br/>(The Master puts on an oxygen mask.) <br/>DUMFRIES: Excuse me, Prime Minister. Do you mind my asking, what is that? <br/>MASTER: (muffled) It's a gas mask. <br/>DUMFRIES: I beg your pardon? <br/>MASTER: It's a gas mask. <br/>DUMFRIES: Yes, but, er, why are you wearing it? <br/>MASTER: (muffled) Well, because of the gas. <br/>DUMFRIES: I'm sorry? <br/>MASTER: Because of the gas. <br/>DUMFRIES: What gas? <br/>MASTER: (muffled) This gas. <br/>(The conference telephone sets pop up and squirt gas at the Cabinet and officials.) <br/>DUMFRIES: You're insane! <br/>(The Master gives the thumbs up sign as Dumfries and the rest of his colleagues die, then starts tapping out that famous rhythm on the table.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Almost everyone stared at the screen horrified as the master just grinned maniacally, happy to see his plan working so well. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Martha's home]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MARTHA: Home. <br/>DOCTOR: What have you got? Computer, laptop, anything. Jack, who are you phoning? You can't tell anyone we're here. <br/>JACK: Just some friends of mine, but there's no reply. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“You best not of done anything to them” Jack said and the master said “you’ll see.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>(Martha fetches her laptop.) <br/>MARTHA: Here you go. Any good? <br/>JACK: I can show you the Saxon websites. He's been around for ages. <br/>MARTHA: That's so weird though. It's the day after the election. That's only four days after I met you. <br/>DOCTOR: We went flying all around the universe while he was here all the time. <br/>MARTHA: You going to tell us who he is? <br/>DOCTOR: He's a Time Lord. <br/>MARTHA: What about the rest of it? I mean, who'd call himself the Master? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“It’s very kinky” River said and the master said “not what I was going for” and Missy said “but I’ll take it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR: That's all you need to know. Come on, show me Harold Saxon. <br/>(Martha switches on her answering machine.) <br/>TISH [on machine]: Martha, where are you? I've got this new job. You won't believe it. It's weird. They just phoned me up out of the blue. I'm working for <br/>(Martha turns it off again.) <br/>MARTHA: Oh, like it matters.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Why did I do that” Martha said and Donna said “you had other things to worry about.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Cabinet Office]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(A woman walks through, brandishing a newspaper article.) <br/>TISH: I'm sorry, but you're not allowed in <br/>VIVIEN: Harold Saxon, A Modern Churchill. It's the definitive think piece on the man himself. Oh, come on, sweetheart. You must've read it. <br/>TISH: Not really. Sorry, I'm new. <br/>VIVIEN: Mister Saxon does like a pretty face, but I'm here to see Mrs Saxon. <br/>TISH: You can't just go barging in.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Drawing room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Meant to be the White Drawing Room, for private use of the PM and his family, presumably.) <br/>VIVIEN: Mrs Saxon. Vivien Rook, Sunday Mirror. You've heard of me. <br/>LUCY: Oh, can't I just have an hour to myself? It's been a hell of a day. <br/>VIVIEN: Oh, strike while the iron's hot, that's what I say, Lucy. I can call you Lucy, can't I? Now, everyone's talking about Harold Saxon, but I thought, What about the wife? All I need is twenty minutes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Something else is going on” Clara said and Amy said “yeah, it wouldn’t be showing us this if it was that straightforward” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>LUCY: Oh, I think maybe we should wait. <br/>VIVIEN: The headline's waiting to print. The Power Behind the Throne. <br/>LUCY: Really? <br/>VIVIEN: Britain's First Lady. <br/>LUCY: Gosh. <br/>VIVIEN: Front page. <br/>LUCY: Oh. Well, I suppose. Oh, go on then. Twenty minutes. <br/>VIVIEN: Excellent! Thank you. Go, go, what was it? Er, Tish. Now you can leave us alone. <br/>(Vivien gives Tish her coat.) <br/>TISH: No, but I'm supposed to sit in? <br/>VIVIEN: No, no, it's only a profile piece. You know, hair and clothes and nonsense. There's a good girl. Out you go. That's it. <br/>(Tish is pushed out of the room and the door shut in her face.) <br/>VIVIEN: Mrs Saxon, I have reason to believe that you're in very great danger. All of us, in fact. Not just the country, but the whole world. No, I beg of you, hear me out. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Yeah, knew something wasn’t normal here” Clara said and Donna said “seems like people are seeing right though your disguise” and the master said “that’s one person out of billions. I’m still amazing.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>LUCY: What are you talking about? <br/>VIVIEN: Your husband is not who he says he is. I'm sorry, but it's a lie. Everything's a lie.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Martha's home]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SHARON OSBOURNE [on laptop]: I'm voting Saxon. He can tick my box any day. <br/>McFLY [on laptop]: Vote Saxon! Go Harry! <br/>ANN WIDDECOMBE [on laptop]: I think Mister Saxon is exactly what this country needs. He's a very fine man. And he's handsome too. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Definitely not” Bill said and 9 said “I don’t know” and the master said “I’m definitely more handsome then any of your regeneration” and 11 said “I don’t know, I think I look pretty good” and the master said “but I’m better looking” and Missy said “we’re better looking.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>JACK: Former Minister of Defence. First came to prominence when he shot down the Racnoss on Christmas Eve. Nice work, by the way. <br/>DOCTOR: Oh, thanks. <br/>MARTHA: But he goes back years. He's famous. Everyone knows his story. Look. Cambridge University, Rugby blue. Won the Athletics thing. Wrote a novel, went into business, marriage, everything. He's got a whole life.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“How did you fake all that?” Wilf asked and the master said “I did, and if you want to read it all then you should read my book kiss me, kill me” and 10 said “you wrote a book?” And the master said “I was board.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Drawing room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">VIVIEN: All of it. The school days, his degree, even his mother and father, it's all invented. Look, Harold Saxon never went to Cambridge. There was no Harold Saxon. The thing is, it's obvious. The forgery is screaming out and yet no one can see it. It's as if he's mesmerized the entire world. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“How did you do that?” Amy asked and 9 said “just trying to work that out, because you may be hypnotic but this is just ridiculous.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>LUCY: I think perhaps you should leave now. <br/>VIVIEN: Eighteen months ago, he became real. This is his first, honest to God appearance, just after the downfall of Harriet Jones. And at the exact same time, they launched the Archangel Network. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“I thought Harriet Jones was supposed to lead England into a golden age?” Rose asked and 10 said darkly “things change.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>LUCY: Mrs Rook, now stop it. <br/>VIVIEN: Even now they've said that the Cabinet has gone into seclusion. I mean, what does that mean, seclusion? <br/>LUCY: How should I know? <br/>VIVIEN: But I've got plenty of research on you. Yes, good family, Roedean, not especially bright but essentially harmless. And that's why I'm asking you, Lucy. I am begging you. If you have seen anything, heard anything, even the slightest thing that would give you cause to doubt him?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Plenty</span>
  <span class="s3">I would think” Jack muttered and the master said “little Lucy is far too loyal to me to anything of the sort” and 12 muttered “we’ll see about that” making the master instantly suspicious of Lucy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>LUCY: I think <br/>VIVIEN: Yes? <br/>LUCY: There was a time when we first met, I wondered. But he was so good to my father, and he said. <br/>VIVIEN: What? Just tell me, sweetheart. <br/>LUCY: The thing is, I made my choice. <br/>VIVIEN: I'm sorry? <br/>LUCY: For better or for worse. Isn't that right, Harry? <br/>MASTER: My faithful companion. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“How long have you been standing there?” Nardole said and Missy said “a while.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>VIVIEN: Mister Saxon. Prime Minister, I was just having a little joke with poor little Lucy. I didn't mean. <br/>MASTER: Oh, but you're absolutely right. Harold Saxon doesn't exist. <br/>VIVIEN: Then tell me. Who are you? <br/>MASTER: I am the Master and these are my friends. <br/>(Four spheres pop into existence and orbit his head.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“What are they?” Amy asked and the master said “wouldn’t you like to know.” The doctors 10-12 who all knew what they were glared at the master while Missy was also glaring at him but she was also feeling guilty once more.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>VIVIEN: I'm sorry? <br/>MASTER: Can't you hear it, Mrs Rook? <br/>VIVIEN: What do you mean? <br/>MASTER: The drumbeat. The drums coming closer and closer. <br/>(Spikes or thin blades now stick out from the spheres.) <br/>FEMALE SPHERE: The lady doesn't like us. <br/>MALE SPHERE: Silly lady. <br/>VIVIEN: No. <br/>MALE SPHERE: Dead lady.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Outside the Drawing room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Lucy and the Master run out as the spheres close in on Vivien and she screams. After a few moments, the Master opens the door again but the scream is continuing. He shuts it then opens it once more. Still screaming.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Almost everyone, even those who were used to violence were horrified at this as Sara Jane said “your even more deranged then I remember” and the master said “well the time war has a habit of doing that to people.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>LUCY: Oh, but she knew. Harry, she knew everything. You promised. You said Archangel was one hundred percent. <br/>MASTER: Ninety nine, ninety eight? <br/>LUCY: But if she's asking questions, then who else? How much time have we got? <br/>(The Master hugs Lucy.) <br/>MASTER: Tomorrow morning. I promise. That's when everything ends.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“We will stop you” Martha said determinedly and Missy said “don’t be so sure about that” And Martha said “even if we lose we will never give up.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Martha's home]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Jack is making them mugs of tea.) <br/>JACK: But he's got the Tardis. Maybe the Master went back in time and has been living here for decades. <br/>DOCTOR: No. <br/>JACK: Why not? Worked for me. <br/>DOCTOR: When he was stealing the Tardis, the only thing I could do was fuse the coordinates. I locked them permanently. He can only travel between the year one hundred trillion and the last place the Tardis landed. Which is right here, right now. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“That’s good at least” Rose said and 9 said “yeah, I guess.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>JACK: Yeah, but a little leeway? <br/>DOCTOR: Well, eighteen months, tops. The most he could have been here is eighteen months. So how has he managed all this? The Master was always sort of hypnotic, but this is on a massive scale. <br/>MARTHA: I was going to vote for him. <br/>DOCTOR: Really? <br/>MARTHA: Well, it was before I even met you. And I liked him. <br/>JACK: Me too. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“I was going to as well” Donna admitted before Sara Jane said “So was I” and Wilf said “same with me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR: Why do you say that? What was his policy? What did he stand for? <br/>MARTHA: I don't know. He always sounded good. <br/>(She starts tapping the rhythm.) <br/>MARTHA: Like you could trust him. Just nice. He spoke about. I can't really remember, but it was good. Just the sound of his voice. <br/>DOCTOR: What's that? <br/>MARTHA: What? <br/>DOCTOR: That. That tapping, that rhythm. What are you doing? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“That sounds like the drums” Bill said and 9 said “but, how?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>MARTHA: I don't know. It's nothing. It's just, I don't know. <br/>(A fanfare blares out from the laptop and a pop up says Saxon Broadcast All Channels. The Doctor turns on the TV.) <br/>DOCTOR: Our lord and master is speaking to his kingdom. <br/>MASTER [on TV]: Britain, Britain, Britain.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Cabinet room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: What extraordinary times we've had. Just a few years ago, this world was so small. And then they came, out of the unknown, falling from the skies. You've seen it happen.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Martha's home]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Over the appropriate film clips.) <br/>MASTER [OC]: Big Ben destroyed. A spaceship over London. All those ghosts and metal men. The Christmas star that came to kill.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Cabinet room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: Time and time again, and the government told you nothing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Yeah, that is pretty strange” Rory said and Bill said “yeah, it’s always amazed me how few people believe in aliens even after everything that’s happened.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>(Lucy crosses her fingers.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Martha's home]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER [on TV]: Well, not me. Not Harold Saxon. Because my purpose</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Cabinet room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Tish is also present.) <br/>MASTER: Here today is to tell you this. Citizens of Great Britain, I have been contacted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Martha's home]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER [on TV]: A message for humanity, from beyond the stars. <br/>FEMALE SPHERE: People of the Earth,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Cabinet room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">FEMALE SPHERE [OC]: We come in peace. We bring great gifts.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Martha's home]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">FEMALE SPHERE [on TV]: We bring technology and wisdom and protection. And all we ask in return is your friendship.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Cabinet room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: Ooo, sweet. And this species has identified itself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Martha's home]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER [on TV]: They are called the Toclafane. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Never heard of them” River said and 9 said “that’s because the Toclafane aren’t really, so what are they really?” And the master said “you can’t handle the truth doctor” and 9 said “try me” and the master said “maybe later.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR: What? <br/>MASTER [on TV]: And tomorrow morning, they will appear. Not in secret, but to all of you. Diplomatic relations with a new species</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Cabinet room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: Will begin. Tomorrow, we take our place in the universe. Every man, woman and child. Every teacher and chemist and lorry driver and farmer. Oh, I don't know, every medical student?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Martha's home]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor turns to look at Martha, then turns the big old cathode ray tube TV around to see sticks of explosive strapped to the back.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Get out of there” Amy said and Jack said “yep, good idea.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR: Out! <br/>(The Doctor grabs the laptop and they run out into the street.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Outside Martha's home]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The first floor of the converted house explodes with a massive fireball smashing the windows.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“You destroyed my apparent” Martha said and the master said “fun right.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR: All right? <br/>JACK: Fine, yeah, fine. <br/>DOCTOR: Martha? What are you doing? <br/>(Martha is dialing on her mobile phone.) <br/>MARTHA: He knows about me. What about my family? <br/>DOCTOR: Don't tell them anything. <br/>MARTHA: I'll do what I like. Mum? Oh my God</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“If you dare hurt them” Martha said and the master said “you’ll what, I’d love to see you do anything” when 10 said “okay, you shut up now” and the master grinned wickedly but obliged. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Francine's home]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MARTHA [OC]: You're there. <br/>FRANCINE: Of course I'm here, sweetheart.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Outside Martha's home]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">FRANCINE [OC]: You all right? <br/>MARTHA: I'm fine. I'm fine. Mum</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Francine's home]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MARTHA [OC]: Has there been anyone asking about me? <br/>(The woman in black is listening in to the call.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Martha glared at the master as he said “you see Martha Jones, it’s too late. Your family are already mine.” Martha seemed ready to get up and give the master a piece of her mind if it weren’t for Donna saying “remember, he hasn’t done any of this and he never will.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Outside Martha's home]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">FRANCINE [OC]: Martha, I think perhaps you should come round. <br/>MARTHA: I can't. Not now.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Francine's home]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">FRANCINE: No, but it's your father. We've been talking and</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Outside Martha's home]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">FRANCINE [OC]: We thought we might give it another go.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Well that’s the worst lie I’ve ever heard” Martha muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Francine's home]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MARTHA [OC]: Don't be so daft. Since when? <br/>FRANCINE: Just come around.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Outside Martha's home]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">FRANCINE [OC]: Come to the house. We can</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Francine's home]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">FRANCINE: Celebrate. <br/>MARTHA [OC]: You said you'd</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Outside Martha's home]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MARTHA: Never get back with him in a million years.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Francine's home]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">FRANCINE: Ask him yourself. <br/>CLIVE: Martha, it's me.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Outside Martha's home]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MARTHA: Dad, what are you doing there? <br/>CLIVE [OC]: Like your mother said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Francine's home]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CLIVE: Come round. We can explain everything.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Outside Martha's home]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MARTHA: Dad? Just say</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Francine's home]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MARTHA [OC]: Yes or no.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Outside Martha's home]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MARTHA: Is there someone else there?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Francine's home]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CLIVE: Yes! Just run! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“That was a mistake” Rory said and Amy said “he might of just saved them” and Rory said “yeah, but now they’re going to go after him.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>FRANCINE: Clive! <br/>CLIVE: Listen to me! Just run! I don't know who they are! <br/>(Two men in black grab Clive as he runs along the hallway.) <br/>FRANCINE: We're trying to help her!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Outside Martha's home]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">FRANCINE [OC]: Martha, don't listen to him! <br/>MARTHA: Dad? What's going on? Dad?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Francine's house]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">FRANCINE: We've got to get Martha away from him!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“She did always hatted me” 11 said and Rose said “you do seem to have a really bad track record with mums” and 9 muttered “tell me about it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Outside Martha's home]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MARTHA: We've got to help them. <br/>DOCTOR: That's exactly what they want. It's a trap! <br/>(Martha goes to her Vauxhall Corsa.) <br/>MARTHA: I don't care. <br/>(The Doctor gets in the front seat, and Jack in the back.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Outside Francine's home]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The police bundle Clive into a van.) <br/>CLIVE: Get off! It's your fault! All of you! You voted Saxon! You did this!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Martha stared at the screen with a mixture of sadness, anger and fear for her dad.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Martha's car]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Martha speeds down the road, narrowly avoiding oncoming traffic.) <br/>DOCTOR: Corner!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Outside Francine's home]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DEXTER: Mister Saxon, we have Condition Red on the Jones plan. We're taking them in. All of them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“But she didn’t do anything but help you” Martha said angrily and the master said “so?” And Martha said “you had no reason to do that” and the master said “one went rouge, how could I be sure the others would stay loyal” and Martha said “you shouldn’t be doing any of this” but the master “Yeah, But I am And it’s fun so I ain’t stopping.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>FRANCINE: But I was helping you!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Martha's car]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Martha is making a phone call, hands free.) <br/>MARTHA: Come on, Tish. Pick up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[10 Downing Street]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">TISH: Martha, I can't talk right now. We just made first contact. Did you see? <br/>(Two men grab Tish's arms and carry her backwards.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Tish” Martha cried nervously as everyone either stared at the screen nervously or glared at the master with pure hatred.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Martha's car]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">TISH [OC]: What are you doing?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[10 Downing Street]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">TISH: Get off! Linda, tell them!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Martha's car]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MARTHA: What's happening? Tish! It's your fault. It's all your fault!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Sorry” 10 said genuinely But Martha was too lost in her fear for her family to notice.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Outside Francine's home]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The men are trying to get Francine into the police van when Martha drives up.) <br/>FRANCINE: I was helping you! Get off me! Martha, get out of here! Get out! <br/>DEXTER: Target identified. <br/>(Armed police take up position.) <br/>DOCTOR: Martha, reverse. <br/>DEXTER: Take aim. <br/>DOCTOR: Get out, now! <br/>DEXTER: Fire! <br/>(Martha turns the car round as bullets slam into it.) <br/>JACK: Move it! <br/>(The rear window is shattered as they drive away.) <br/>DEXTER: Take them away.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“At least you three are safe at the moment” Bill said and Martha said “But my family are still in danger.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Martha's car]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MARTHA: The only place we can go planet Earth. Great! <br/>DOCTOR: Careful! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">JACK: Martha, listen to me. Do as I say. We've got to ditch this car. Pull over. Right now!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Underpass]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Martha, come on! <br/>(It is raining, and Martha is making another telephone call.) <br/>MARTHA: Leo! Oh, thank God. Leo, you got to listen to me. Where are you?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“At least he you haven’t got him” Clara said and the master said “yet” and 12 said “you won’t” And the master said “eh, three out of fours not bad.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Sea front]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Leo is with his girlfriend, who is pushing a pram.) <br/>LEO: I'm in Brighton. Yeah, we came down with Boxer. Did you see that Saxon thing on telly? <br/>MARTHA [OC]: Leo, just listen to me. Don't go home.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Underpass]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MARTHA: I'm telling you. Don't phone Mum or Dad or Tish.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Sea front]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MARTHA [OC]: You've got to hide. <br/>LEO: Shut up. <br/>MARTHA [OC]: On my life.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Underpass]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MARTHA: You've got to trust me.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Cabinet room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MARTHA [OC]: Go to Boxer's. Stay with him. Don't tell anyone. Just hide. <br/>MASTER: Ooo, a nice little game of</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“How did you do that?” Amy asked and Missy said “I’m a genius” and Amy said “But how did you know that she would be on the phone?” And the master said “you humans are so predictable.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Underpass]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER [OC]: Hide and seek. I love that. But I'll find you, Martha Jones.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Cabinet room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: Been a long time since we saw each other. Must be, what, one hundred trillion years?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Underpass]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MARTHA: Let them go, Saxon. Do you hear me! Let them go! <br/>(The Doctor takes her phone.) <br/>DOCTOR: I'm here.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Cabinet room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Master transfers the call to his mobile.) <br/>MASTER: Doctor.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Underpass]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Master.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Cabinet room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: I like it when you use my name.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“That’s just wired” Rory said and Jack said “I knew that you chose that name to be kinky.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Underpass]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: You chose it. Psychiatrist's field day.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Cabinet room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: As you chose yours. The man who makes people better. How sanctimonious is that?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Underpass]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: So, Prime Minister, then. <br/>MASTER: I know.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Cabinet room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: It's good, isn't it?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“No, no it’s not” 9 said and and Bill said “you’re doing a terrible job.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Underpass]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Who are those creatures? Because there's no such thing as the Toclafane. It's just a made up name, like the Bogeyman. <br/>MASTER [OC]: Do you remember</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Cabinet room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: All those fairy tales about the Toclafane when we were kids</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Underpass]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER [OC]: Back home. Where is it, Doctor? <br/>DOCTOR: Gone.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Wait, you didn’t know?” Clara said and Missy said “how was I supposed to?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Cabinet room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: How can Gallifrey be gone?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Underpass]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: It burnt.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Cabinet room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: And the Time Lords?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Underpass]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Dead. And the Daleks, more or less. What happened to you?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Cabinet room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: The Time Lords only resurrected me because they knew I'd be the perfect warrior for a</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Underpass]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER [OC]: Time War. I was there when the</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Cabinet room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: Dalek Emperor took control of the Cruciform. I saw it. I ran. I ran so far. Made myself human so they would never find me, because I was so scared.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“That was one of the worst days apart from the final days of the war” 10 said and the master said “surprised you didn’t run away then” and 10 said “I wanted to, I really did. But I couldn’t just leave everyone else to die.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Underpass]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: I know.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Cabinet room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: All of them? But not you, which must mean</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Underpass]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: I was the only one who could end it. And I tried. I did. I tried everything.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Cabinet room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: What did it feel like, though? Two almighty civilisations burning. Oh, tell me, how did that feel?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">None of the doctors met anyone’s eyes as they remembered all too vividly how powerful they had felt in that moment. How god-like. The master grinned at 10, knowing exactly how he was feeling but Missy who also knew the feeling all to well said “it’s both the worst and best feeling in the world, you know that all to well.” The master just said “definitely the best and far from he worst” but Missy said “you know, I may be far superior but I am still you. There is no point in lying.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Underpass]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Stop it! <br/>MASTER [OC]: You must have been like God. <br/>DOCTOR: I've been alone ever since. But not anymore. Don't you see? All we've got is each other.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Cabinet room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: Are you asking me out on a date?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Is that what you want?” 10 asked and the master said “definitely not” and Missy said “still no point in lying.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Underpass]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: You could stop this right now. We could leave this planet. We can fight across the constellations, if that's what you want, but not on Earth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Cabinet room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: Too late.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Underpass]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Why do you say that?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Cabinet room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: The drumming. Can't you hear it? I thought it would stop, but it never does. Never ever stops. Inside my head, the drumming, Doctor. The constant drumming.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Underpass]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: I could help you. Please, let me help.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“And we did” 11 said but the master chose to ignore him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Cabinet room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: It's everywhere. Listen, listen, listen. Here come the drums. Here come the drums.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Shopping centre]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(A man lounging nearby starts slapping his thighs in the rhythm.) <br/>DOCTOR: What have you done? Tell me how you've done this. What are those creatures? Tell me!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Cabinet room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: Ooo look. You're on TV.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Answer the question” Jack said but the master said “how about, no” earning even more glares if that were possible.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Shopping centre]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Stop it. Answer me.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Cabinet room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: No, really. You're on telly. You and your little band, which,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Shopping centre]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The broadcast is on a TV in a shop window.) <br/>MASTER [OC]: By the way, is ticking every demographic box. So, congratulations on that. Look, there you are. <br/>(The ticker says Nationwide Hunt For Terrorist Suspects, and has their pictures.) <br/>NEWS 24: Known as the Captain. They are known to be armed and extremely dangerous.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">To people who kidnap and endanger my family maybe but to everyone else no” Martha said and the master said “but who would believe you when I’m their prime minister.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Cabinet room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: You're public enemies number one, two and three. Oh, and you can tell handsome Jack that I've sent his little gang</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Shopping centre]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER [OC]: Off on a wild goose chase to the Himalayas, so he won't be getting any help from them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Supprised you didn’t kill them” 9 said and the master said “do you want me too? Because I’m more then happy to oblige” and 9 said “no, definitely not. It just seems slightly wired for you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Cabinet room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Master switches the laptop to the CCTV feed of the shopping precinct.) <br/>MASTER: Now, go on, off you go. Why not start by turning to the right?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Shopping centre]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: He can see us. <br/>(The Doctor zaps the CCTV with the sonic screwdriver.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Cabinet room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: Oh, you public menace. Better start running. Go on, run.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Shopping centre]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: He's got control of everything. <br/>MARTHA: What do we do? <br/>JACK: We've got nowhere to go. <br/>MARTHA: Doctor, what do we do? <br/>MASTER [OC]: Run, Doctor.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Cabinet room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: Run for your life!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Shopping centre]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: We run.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Everyone was beginning to realise how hopeless the situation was looking even if they weren’t giving up hope. “Please tell me you’ve got a plan” Donna said and 11 said “on screen me is trying to come up with one.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Cabinet room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: I said, run! <br/>(Later, he is going through various TV channels on his laptop, whilst sipping a glass of whiskey.) <br/>NEWS 24: Tomorrow morning, Britain will be welcoming an extraterrestrial species <br/>AMNN: The President is said to be furious that Great Britain has taken unilateral action. <br/>(Chinese television news, then the Telletubbies. A Toclafane appears.) <br/>MASTER: Have you seen these things? This planet's amazing. Television in their stomach. Now that is evolution. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“That is the first true thing you’ve said all day” River said before Rose asked “you like Telletubbies?” And the master said “I had to find some way to pass the time on your miserable planet.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>FEMALE SPHERE: Is the machine ready? <br/>MASTER: Tomorrow morning. It reaches critical at eight oh two precisely. <br/>FEMALE SPHERE: We have to escape, because it's coming, sir. The darkness, the never ending darkness. The terrible, terrible cold. We have to run and run and run! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“What’s the darkness?” Bill asked and 11 said “spoilers” making everyone groan.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>MASTER: Eight o'clock tomorrow morning. Tell your people the world is waiting. <br/>(The sphere disappears. The Master looks out of the window at the pouring rain.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Warehouse]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Martha returns with a bag of takeaway food.) <br/>JACK: How was it? <br/>MARTHA: I don't think anyone saw me. Anything new? <br/>JACK: I've got this tuned to government wavelengths so we can follow what Saxon's doing. <br/>MARTHA: Yeah, I meant about my family. <br/>DOCTOR: It still says the Jones family taken in for questioning. Tell you what, though. No mention of Leo. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“That’s good at least” Martha said relived that at least one member of her family was safe.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>MARTHA: He's not as daft as he looks. I'm talking about my brother on the run. How did this happen? <br/>JACK: Nice chips. <br/>DOCTOR: Actually, they're not bad. <br/>JACK: So, Doctor, who is he? How come the ancient society of Time Lords created a psychopath? <br/>MARTHA: And what is he to you? Like a colleague or <br/>DOCTOR: A friend, at first. <br/>MARTHA: I thought you were going to say he was your secret brother or something. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“That would honestly of been so much easier” 10 said and the master said “yeah, probably would of been.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR: You've been watching too much TV. <br/>JACK: But all the legends of Gallifrey made it sound so perfect. <br/>DOCTOR: Well, perfect to look at, maybe. And it was. It was beautiful. They used to call it the Shining World of the Seven Systems. And on the Continent of Wild Endeavour, in the Mountains of Solace and Solitude, there stood the Citadel of the Time Lords, the oldest and most mighty race in the universe, looking down on the galaxies below. Sworn never to interfere, only to watch. Children of Gallifrey, taken from their families age of eight to enter the Academy. And some say that's when it all began. When he was a child. That's when the Master saw eternity. As a novice, he was taken for initiation. He stood in front of the Untempered Schism. It's a gap in the fabric of reality through which could be seen the whole of the vortex. You stand there, eight years old, staring at the raw power of time and space, just a child. Some would be inspired, some would run away, and some would go mad. Brr. I don't know. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“That sounds horrible” Amy said shocked along with everyone else before Missy said “yeah, maybe, but it happened to everyone” but Rose said “it’s still not right, you were only 8.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>MARTHA: What about you? <br/>DOCTOR: Oh, the ones that ran away, I never stopped. <br/>(Jack's bracelet beeps.) <br/>JACK: Encrypted channel with files attached. Don't recognise it. <br/>DOCTOR: Patch it through to the laptop. <br/>JACK: Since we're telling stories, there's something I haven't told you. <br/>(The Torchwood logo appears on the laptop with the miraculous battery life.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Well this isn’t going to go well” Jack said and Wilf asked “why not?” And 11 said “let’s just say I have some bad experience with the name Torchwood.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR: You work for Torchwood. <br/>JACK: I swear to you, it's different. It's changed. There's only half a dozen of us now. <br/>DOCTOR: Everything Torchwood did, and you're part of it? <br/>JACK: The old regime was destroyed at Canary Wharf. I rebuilt it, I changed it, and when I did that, I did it for you in your honour. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“You did a good job” 12 said and Jack smiled as he said “thanks.” River then said“if you ever need any help making it even better you know who to call” and Jack said “I might just do that anyway” making both 10 and 11 roll their eyes but they could not be bothered to try and stop them this time.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>(The Doctor hits play.) <br/>VIVIEN [on screen]: If I haven't returned to my desk by twenty two hundred, this file will be emailed to Torchwood. Which means if you're watching this, then I'm. Anyway, the Saxon files are attached. But take a look at the Archangel document. That's when it all started. When Harry Saxon became Minister in charge of launching the Archangel Network. <br/>DOCTOR: What's the Archangel Network? <br/>MARTHA: I've got Archangel. Everyone's got it. <br/>JACK: It's a mobile phone network. Because look, it's gone worldwide. They've got fifteen satellites in orbit. Even the other networks, they're all carried by Archangel. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“That’s how you’re doing it” 9 said and the master said “surprise, amazed that it took you so long, shame on you doctor” and 9 said “coming from the man who has always failed to pull off their evil schemes normally because of me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: It's in the phones! Oh, I said he was a hypnotist. Wait, wait, wait. Hold on. <br/>(The Doctor taps Martha's phone against the table, and it starts beeping di di di dum di di di dum.) <br/>DOCTOR: There it is. That rhythm, it's everywhere, ticking away in the subconscious. <br/>MARTHA: What is it, mind control? <br/>DOCTOR: No, no, no, no, no. It's subtler than that. Any stronger and people would question it. But contained in that rhythm, in layers of code, Vote Saxon. Believe in me. Whispering to the world. Oh, yes! That's how he hid himself from me, because I should have sensed there was another Time Lord on Earth. I should have known way back. The signal cancelled him out. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“That is pretty genius, I will admit” 12 said and Missy said “thank you, one of the best plans I ever had. Just wish it hadn’t been pulled of by that jackass” and the master said “I’m right here you know” and Missy said “become less evil and then I might care.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>JACK: Any way you can stop it? <br/>DOCTOR: Not from down here. But now we know how he's doing it. <br/>MARTHA: And we can fight back. <br/>DOCTOR: Oh, yes! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Finally” Donna said as everyone grinned with renewed hope.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>(The Doctor takes parts of the phone and the laptop, and welds them sonically to their Tardis keys.) <br/>DOCTOR: Three Tardis keys. Three pieces of the Tardis, all with low level perception properties because the Tardis is designed to blend in. Well, sort of. But now, the Archangel Network's got a second low level signal. Weld the key to the network and Martha, look at me. You can see me, yes? <br/>MARTHA: Yes. <br/>DOCTOR: What about now? <br/>(He puts the string with his key on it around his neck, and Martha finds it difficult to look straight at him.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“That’s so wired” Amy said and everyone nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR: No, I'm here. Look at me. <br/>MARTHA: It's like I know you're there, but I don't want to know. <br/>DOCTOR: And back again. See? It just shifts your perception a tiny little bit. Doesn't make us invisible, just unnoticed. Oh, I know what it's like. It's like, it's like when you fancy someone and they don't even know you exist. That's what it's like. Come on. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">The doctors looked embarrassed as Donna said “seriously doctor?” And 10 said “sorry Martha” And Martha said “it’s fine.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>JACK: You too, huh?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">9 then raised an eyebrow at Jack but he just winked and grinned making 9 roll his eyes but also grin slightly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Pathway]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Don't run, don't shout. Just keep your voice down. Draw attention to yourself and the spell is broken. Just keep to the shadows. <br/>JACK: Like ghosts. <br/>DOCTOR: Yeah, that's what we are. Ghosts. <br/>(With the keys around their necks, they have to step aside to prevent people from walking into them.) <br/>NEWS 24: And as they eyes of the world turn towards Great Britain, sources indicate that Air Force One has landed on British soil tonight.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Off course the Americans want to take all the credit” Sara Jane said and Rose said “what were you expecting?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Airport]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Master salutes as the President walks up to him.) <br/>MASTER: Mister President, sir. <br/>WINTERS: Mister Saxon, the British Army will stand down. From now on, UNIT has control of this operation. <br/>MASTER: You make it sound like an invasion. <br/>WINTERS: First Contact policy was decided by the Security Council in 1968, and you've just gone and ignored it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Well it was boring” the master and 10 said “yeah, they all are pretty boring.</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>MASTER: Well, you know what it's like. New job, all that paperwork. I think it's down the back of the settee. I did have a quick look. I found a pen, a sweet, a bus ticket and er, have you met the wife? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“That is the worst excuse I’ve heard” Clara said and River said “I’ve heard worse.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>WINTERS: Mister Saxon, I'm not sure what your game is but there are provisions at the United Nations to have you removed from office unless you are very, very careful. Is that understood? Are you taking this seriously? To business. We've accessed your files on these Toclafane. <br/>(The Doctor, Jack and Martha are watching a little way away.) <br/>WINTERS: First Contact cannot take place on any sovereign soil. To that purpose, the aircraft carrier Valiant is en route. The rendezvous will take place there at eight am. You're trying my patience, sir. <br/>MASTER: So America is completely in charge? <br/>WINTERS: Since Britain elected an ass, yes. I'll see you onboard the Valiant. <br/>MASTER: It still will be televised, though, won't it. Because I promised, and the whole world is watching. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Okay, what are you planning” Nardole asked and the master said “spoilers” but River said “please don’t use my word, it’s awfully rude.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>WINTERS: Since it's too late to pull out, the world will be watching. Me. <br/>(The President walks to his motorcade.) <br/>MASTER: The last President of America. We have a private plane ready and waiting. We should reach the Valiant within the hour. My darling. <br/>(Lucy leaves with her security guard. The Master turns and looks in the rough direction of our trio. A Police van arrives and the Master runs over to it. Clive and Francine are bundled out.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“You let them go right now” Martha demanded and the master said “how many times do I have to tell you before the message gets through your thick skull, that would be boring” and Martha said “well you’re going to have to tell us all a few million more times because I will never give up trying to save my family.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>MASTER: Ha ha ha! Hi, guys! <br/>CLIVE: You can't just do this. <br/>MASTER: All will be revealed. <br/>MARTHA: Oh my God. <br/>DOCTOR: Don't move. <br/>MARTHA: But the <br/>DOCTOR: Don't. <br/>(Clive and Francine are pushed into a Range Rover Vogue.) <br/>MARTHA: I'm going to kill him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“I’ll help you” Bill said and 9 said “can we watch this episode now and get back to plotting the best way to kill the master later.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>JACK: What say I use this perception filter to walk up behind him and break his neck? <br/>DOCTOR: Now that sounds like Torchwood. <br/>JACK: Still a good plan. <br/>DOCTOR: He's a Time Lord, which makes him my responsibility. I'm not here to kill him. I'm here to save him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“After what that did to my future self I would rather die” the master said and Missy said “are you sure? Because I’m quite enjoying it” and 10 said “see, it’ll be good for you” and the master said “no” but less certain then before.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>JACK: Aircraft carrier Valiant. It's a UNIT ship at fifty eight point two north, ten point oh two east. <br/>MARTHA: How do we get on board? <br/>DOCTOR: Does that thing work as a teleport? <br/>JACK: Since you revamped it, yeah. Coordinates set. <br/>(All hands on Jack's bracelet.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“That thing is so useful” Rory said and Jack said “I know right.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Engine room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MARTHA: Oh, that thing is rough. <br/>JACK: I've has worse nights. Welcome to the Valiant. <br/>MARTHA: It's dawn? Hold on, I thought this was a ship. Where's the sea? <br/>JACK: A ship for the twenty first century, protecting the skies of planet Earth. <br/>(Valiant is effectively a Cloudbase, with three landing strips and a helipad.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“That things cool” Bill said and River said “it’s still pretty basic, give me a few hours with it and I could make a pretty cool ship” and 11 said “let me help you and we could make an even more awesome ship” and River said “I don’t doubt it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Flight deck]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">TANNOY: Europe now online. Awaiting confirmation from South America. And keep tracking Japan. <br/>(Lucy and the Master arrive in the lift. The actual ship's bridge is on a raised area at the far end of the large area. Cameras are stationed at the side and there is a big glass conference table and chairs in the middle. One of the pieces of equipment on the bridge is a large circular item with engraving like the fob watch.) <br/>WINTERS: I want the whole thing branded in my suit of office, not the UN. You got that? <br/>WOMAN: This material is being transmitted prior to transmission. <br/>MASTER: Anything I can do? I could make the tea, or isn't that American enough? I don't know, I could make grits. What are grits, anyway? <br/>WINTERS: It you could just sit. <br/>(The Master and Lucy walk away.) <br/>MASTER: Misery guts. What do you think? It's good, isn't it? <br/>LUCY: It's beautiful. <br/>MASTER: Some of my best work. Ministry of Defence. I helped design this place. Every detail.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Should off been a lot better then” 10 said and the master said “well I didn’t want to make the fact I’m an alien genius too obvious.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Valiant]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor stops running.) <br/>JACK: We've no time for sightseeing. <br/>DOCTOR: No, wait. Shush, shush, shush, shush. Can't you hear it? <br/>JACK: Hear what? <br/>MARTHA: Doctor, my family's on board. <br/>DOCTOR: Brilliant. This way. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Where are you going?” Donna asked and 12 said “you’ll see.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>(They run down a gangway to level 4, then open a door at the end.) <br/>DOCTOR: Oh, at last! <br/>MARTHA: Oh, yes! <br/>JACK: What's it doing on the Valiant?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Where else was I supposed to put it?” The master asked and Clara said “but where did you keep it up until you built the valiant?” And the master said “none of your business.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">JACK: What the hell's he done? <br/>DOCTOR: Don't touch it. <br/>JACK: I'm not going to. <br/>MARTHA: What's he done though? Sounds like it's sick. <br/>DOCTOR: It can't be. No, no, no, no, no, no, it can't be. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“I can’t believe you” 9 said both shocked and angry as the master said “you like my handy work” and 9 just glared at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>MARTHA: Doctor, what is it? <br/>DOCTOR: He's cannibalised the Tardis. <br/>JACK: Is this what I think it is? <br/>DOCTOR: It's a paradox machine.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“What’s a paradox machine?” Donna asked and 12 said “a machine that stops paradoxes.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Flight deck]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">WINTERS: Two minutes, everyone. <br/>(Winters heads up the steps.) <br/>WINTERS: According to the treaty, all armed personnel are requested to leave the flight deck immediately. Thank you. <br/>TANNOY: Five, four, three, two, one. <br/>MASTER: Jelly baby? <br/>WINTERS: Broadcasting at seven fifty eight with the arrival timed for eight hundred hours exactly. And, er, good luck to all of us.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor taps a gauge on the metal mesh around the time console.) <br/>DOCTOR: As soon as this hits red, it activates. At this speed, it'll trigger at two minutes past eight. <br/>JACK: First contact is at eight, then two minutes later </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“That is really not good” Bill said and the master said “I think you mean that it is pretty good” and Bill said “I meant what I said.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>MARTHA: What's it for? What does a paradox machine do? <br/>JACK: More important, can you stop it? <br/>DOCTOR: Not till I know what it's doing. Touch the wrong bit, blow up the solar system. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Please don’t do that” Jack said and 9 said “I’ll try not to.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>MARTHA: Then we've got to get to the Master. <br/>JACK: Yeah. How are we going to stop him? <br/>DOCTOR: Oh, I've got a way. Sorry, didn't I mention it?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“No, that would of been very useful earlier” Martha said and 12 said “probably, just slipped my mind I guess.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Various locations]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The television is on whilst school children have breakfast in the canteen, workers are in a cafe, mothers are feeding their children, etc etc.) <br/>NEWS 24: And in just thirty seconds' time, we'll be going live to First Contact. It's been announced that Harold Saxon has invited President Winters to take the address. <br/>AMNN: It's three am in the morning on the eastern seaboard and President Winters has been chosen to lead the world into a new age.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Flight deck]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">WINTERS: My fellow Americans, patriots, people of the world. I stand before you today as ambassador for humanity, a role I will undertake with the utmost solemnity. Perhaps our Toclafane cousins can offer us much, but what is important is not that we gain material benefits, but that we learn to see ourselves anew. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“That is not your aim” Clara said and Bill said “yeah, he almost certainly just wants the fame this’ll bring him.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>(The Doctor, Martha and Jack enter quietly.) <br/>WINTERS: For as long as man has looked at the stars, he has wondered what mysteries they hold. Now we know we are not alone. <br/>JACK: (sotto) This plan, you going to tell us? <br/>WINTERS: No longer unique in the universe. <br/>DOCTOR: If I can get this around the Master's neck, cancel out his perception, they'll see him for real. It's just hard to go unnoticed with everyone on red alert. If they stop me you've got a key. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Seriously, that’s your plan doctor?” The master asked while grinning and 10 said “I didn’t have much time” before the master said “oh, this is going to be easier then I had imagined.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>JACK: Yes, sir. <br/>MARTHA: I'll get him. <br/>WINTERS: And I ask you now, I ask of the human race, to join with me in welcoming our friends. I give you the Toclafane. <br/>(The four spheres appear.) <br/>WINTERS: My name is Arthur Coleman Winters, President Elect of the United States of America, and designated representative of the United Nations. I welcome you to the planet Earth and its associated moon. <br/>MALE SPHERE: You're not the Master. <br/>FEMALE SPHERE: We like the Mister Master. <br/>MALE SPHERE 2: We don't like you. <br/>WINTERS: I can be master, if you so wish. I will accept mastery over you, if that is God's will. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Not quite what they mean” Sara Jane said as everyone was becoming even more nervous.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>MALE SPHERE 2: Man is stupid. <br/>MALE SPHERE: Master is our friend. <br/>FEMALE SPHERE Where's my Master, pretty please? <br/>MASTER: Oh, all right then. It's me. Ta da! Sorry, sorry, I have this effect. People just get obsessed. Is it the smile? Is it the aftershave? Is it the capacity to laugh at myself? I don't know. It's crazy. <br/>WINTERS: Saxon, what are you talking about? <br/>MASTER: I'm taking control, Uncle Sam, starting with you. Kill him. <br/>(A sphere points its weapon at Winters and blasts him into little pieces. General consternation and guns drawn. The Master laughs and applauds.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“You killed him live on TV” Rose said and the master said “I know right, I am amazing aren’t I” and everyone stared at him in hatred.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>MASTER: Guards. <br/>GUARD: Nobody move! Nobody move! <br/>MASTER: Now then, peoples of the Earth. Please attend carefully. <br/>(The Doctor takes off his key and tries to run forward. Two men in black grab him.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Damm it” Jack said as everyone became even more tense and the master simply laughed madly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>GUARD: Stop him! <br/>MASTER: We meet at last, Doctor. Oh, ho. I love saying that. <br/>DOCTOR: Stop it! Stop it now! <br/>MASTER: As if a perception filter's going to work on me. And look, it's the girlie and the freak. Although, I'm not sure which one's which. <br/>(Jack runs forward. The Master zaps him with his screwdriver.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Several people flinched, still not used to watching Jack die.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>MASTER: Laser screwdriver. Who'd have sonic? And the good thing is, he's not dead for long. I get to kill him again! <br/>DOCTOR: Master, just calm down. Just look at what you're doing. Just stop. If you could see yourself <br/>MASTER: Oh, do excuse me. Little bit of personal business. Back in a minute. Let him go. <br/>DOCTOR: It's that sound. The sound in your head. What if I could help? <br/>MASTER: Oh, how to shut him up? I know. Memory Lane. Professor Lazarus. Remember him and his genetic manipulation device? What, did you think that little Tish got that job merely by coincidence? I've been laying traps for you all this time. And if I can concentrate all that Lazarus technology into one little screwdriver? But, ooo, if I only had the Doctor's biological code. Oh, wait a minute, I do. <br/>(He opens a large metal briefcase.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“That’s why you took the hand” Nardole realised and Missy said “Off course that’s why egg head.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>MASTER: I've got his hand. And if Lazarus made himself younger, what if I reverse it? Another hundred years? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Surely a hundred years would make much of a difference to you time lords?” River asked and the master said “I may of said one hundred but I really did so much more.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>(The Master aims his screwdriver at the Doctor, who goes into rapid convulsions. Jack revives with Martha next to him.) <br/>JACK: Teleport. <br/>MARTHA: I can't. <br/>JACK: We can't stop him. Get out of here. Get out. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“Trust me, do it” 10 said but Martha said “I can’t just leave you” but 10 said “there’s nothing you can do staying on there but you can save the world if you trust me.” Martha then looked into 10’s eyes and nodded and 10 smiled widely in response.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>(Lucy is looking very unhappy with all this. The Master stops zapping the Doctor, who now looks at least a hundred years old.) <br/>MARTHA: Doctor? I've got you. <br/>MASTER: Ah, she's a would be doctor. But tonight, Martha Jones, we've flown them in all the way from prison. <br/>(Clive, Tish and Francine are brought in, their wrists fastened together with cable ties.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“No” Martha said as she saw her family so helpless and 10 said “Martha, trust me. It’s the only way to save them.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>GUARD: Come on, move. <br/>MARTHA: Mum. <br/>FRANCINE: I'm sorry. <br/>DOCTOR: The Toclafane. What are they? Who are they? <br/>MASTER: Doctor, if I told you the truth, your hearts would break. <br/>MALE SPHERE: Is it time? Is it ready? <br/>FEMALE SPHERE: Is the machine singing? <br/>MASTER: Two minutes past. So, Earthings. Basically, er, end of the world. Here come the drums! <br/>(Rogue Trader's song 'Voodoo Child' starts playing as the paradox machine in the Tardis activates.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Everyone stared at the screen helpless as the master just laughed manically once more.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>SINGER: Here come the drums. Here come the drums. Baby, baby, baby. You are my voodoo child, my voodoo child. Don't say maybe, maybe. <br/>(A tear appears in the sky above the Valiant and thousands of spheres pour out.) <br/>SINGER: It's supernatural. I'm coming undone. Baby, baby, baby. You are my voodoo child, my voodoo child. Don't say maybe, maybe. It's supernatural. I'm coming undone. Baby, baby, baby. You are my voodoo child, my voodoo child. <br/>MASTER: How many do you think? <br/>LUCY: I, I don't know. <br/>MASTER: Six billion. Down you go, kids! <br/>(The spheres head to the population centres and open fire.) <br/>MASTER: Shall we decimate them? That sounds good. A nice word, decimate. Remove one tenth of the population! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">A tenth?!” Rose said shocked and horrified as everyone else stared at the screen with similar emotions flooding them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>(The Doctor whispers to Martha, although we don't actually see that in this episode. She moves away from him, holding Jack's bracelet.) <br/>GENEVA [OC]: Valiant, this is Geneva. We're getting slaughtered down here. Valiant, report. Help us. For God's sake, help us! They're everywhere! <br/>(Other reports come in in other languages.) <br/>LONDON [OC]: This is London, Valiant. This is London calling. What do we do? They're killing us! The Toclafane are all around. They're killing us. (Martha teleports away. The Doctor and Jack look at each other, and the Doctor nods.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Hampstead Heath]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Still wearing the Tardis key, Martha watches London burning.) <br/>MARTHA: I'm coming back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Flight deck]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Master and Lucy hold up the ancient Doctor so he can watch the slaughter.) <br/>MASTER: And so it came to pass that the human race fell, and the Earth was no more. And I looked down upon my new dominion as Master of all, and I thought it good.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“You’re deranged” Wilf said and the master said “we’ve already had this conversation.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">To Be Continued</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“It’s a three parter?” Jack complained and9 said “hopefully the next one will be a bit more cheerful” as the words ‘last of the time lords’ flashed across the screen.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I forgot to mention earlier but River is from after husbands of River Song, Sara Jane is from after the nightmare man and Wilf is from after the poison sky.</p><p>Since I’m feeling bad for 9 I was thinking about including some 9/Jack but it would be a small part of the fic if I did but leave it in the comments if you want me to.</p><p>Also the vote for the chapter after the master trilogy is still on between <br/>Countrycide <br/>Husbands of River Song<br/>Eleventh hour</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Last of the time lords</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don’t own doctor who, the BBC does</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">COMPUTER: Space lane traffic is advised to stay away from Sol Three, also known as Earth. Pilots are warned Sol Three is now entering terminal extinction. Planet Earth is closed. Planet Earth is closed. Planet Earth is closed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">One year later</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“You were in charge of earth for a year?” Bill said shocked and 10 said “yeah, he did. It was a terrible year” and the master said “is that it?” The master said and 12 said “you’ll find out soon.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Beach]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(A man signals to a rowing boat offshore with an oil lamp. It comes in and Martha gets out. The boat and its crew leave.)<br/>MARTHA: What's your name, then?<br/>TOM: Tom Milligan. No need to ask who you are. The famous Martha Jones. How long since you were last in Britain?<br/>MARTHA: Three hundred and sixty five days. It's been a long year. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I’ve been out of England for a year?” Martha asked and 11 said “you’ve done an amazing job, the brilliant Martha Jones. The woman who walked the earth” making Martha grin and blush slightly as she said “thanks.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>TOM: So what's the plan?<br/>MARTHA: This Professor Docherty. I need to see her. Can you get me there?<br/>TOM: She works in a repair shed, Nuclear Plant Seven. I can get you inside. What's all this for? What's so important about her?<br/>MARTHA: Sorry, the more you know, the more you're at risk.<br/>TOM: There's a lot of people depending on you. You're a bit of a legend.<br/>MARTHA: What does the legend say?<br/>TOM: That you sailed the Atlantic, walked across America. That you were the only person to get out of Japan alive. Martha Jones, they say, she's going to save the world. Bit late for that. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“That’s impressive” Amy said and 10 said “that’s an understatement” making Martha grin and blush even more.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>(They walk up to a flat bed van.)<br/>MARTHA: How come you can drive? Don't you get stopped?<br/>TOM: Medical staff. Used to be in paediatrics back in the old days. But that gives me a licence to travel so I can help out other the labour camps.<br/>MARTHA: Great. I'm travelling with a doctor.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Van cab]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">TOM: Story goes that you're the only person on Earth who can kill him. That you, and you alone, can kill the Master stone dead. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I doubt that” the master said and Martha said “give me the chance and I swear” but the master said “would you really?” And Martha said “you kidnapped my family, held them captive for a year. Yeah, I think I would.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>MARTHA: Let's just drive.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Flight deck]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">MASTER [OC]: Citizens rejoice. Your lord and master stands on high, playing track three.<br/>(The Master enters the flight deck and starts dancing to I Can't Decide by Scissor Sisters. He goes up to Lucy, kisses her and they dance together.)<br/>SINGER: I can't decide whether you should live or die. Though you'll probably go to Heaven, please don't hang your head and cry. No wonder why my heart feels dead inside. It's cold and hard and petrified. Lock the doors and close the blinds, we're going for a ride. Oh, I could throw you in a lake or feed you poisoned birthday cake. I won't deny I'm going to miss you when you're gone. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“You’re such a kid” Donna said Rose said “you don’t deserve to have that much power” and the master said “oh, I think I do” and Sara Jane said “the wicked never deserve power, but they always seem to be the ones to get it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>(Francine the maid serves tea. The Master rings a ships bell and the Doctor crawls out of his straw-strewn tent. The Master forces him into a wheelchair and takes him for a push around the deck.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Oh man. You get to be my little pet, how exciting” the master said and 9 said “I’m no ones pet” making the master grin even more.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>SINGER: Oh, I could bury you alive but you might crawl out with a knife and kill me when I'm sleeping, that's why I can't decide whether you should live or die. Oh you'll probably go to Heaven, please don't hang your head and cry. No wonder why my heart feels dead inside. It's cold and hard and petrified. Lock the doors and close the blinds, we're going for a ride.<br/>MASTER: It's ready to rise, Doctor. The new Time Lord Empire. It's good, isn't it? Isn't it good? Anything? No? Anything? Oh, but they broke your hearts, didn't they, those Toclafane, ever since you worked out what they really are. They say Martha Jones has come back home. Now why would she do that?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">“How did you</span> <span class="s2">know that?” Clara asked and the master said “I know everything” before 10 said “no you don’t and the universe is a much better place for it.”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>DOCTOR: Leave her alone.<br/>MASTER: But you said something to her, didn't you? On the day I took control. What did you tell her?<br/>DOCTOR: I have one thing to say to you. You know what it is.<br/>MASTER: Oh no, you don't!<br/>(He pushes the Doctor's wheelchair away.)<br/>TANNOY: Valiant now entering Zone One airspace. Citizens rejoice.<br/>MASTER: Come on, people! What are we doing? Launch Day in twenty four hours. (The Doctor holds three fingers against his thigh. Francine repeats the signal to Clive, who is mopping the deck in a corridor. He passes the signal on to Tish, who is also a maid, as she takes a meal to the prisoner.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“You’ve been keeping my family as slaves” Martha said angrily and the mass aid “be grateful they aren’t dead, unlike that idiot brother of yours” and Martha said “you killed Leo!” And the massive aid “not yet, but I can’t wait to hear his screams” as Missy looked guilty and looked at the floor.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Brig]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(On LD2, grubby, tattered Jack is being forced to stand all the time, wrists chained to stout posts on either side.)<br/>JACK: Morning, Tish. Ah, smell that sea air. Makes me long for good old British fish and chips. Yeah. What do I get? Cold mashed swede. Some hotel. Last time I book over the Internet. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“You’re very optimistic” Amy said and Jack said “you have to be in these situations in order to not go mad.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>(Tish spoons him his food and puts three fingers against the container. Jack winks.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Why are they showing those three fingers?” Bill asked and River said “it’s a signal, not sure what it means but if I had a guess, somethings going down at three.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Quarry]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(A giant statue of the Master stands above the rocks.)<br/>MARTHA: All over the Earth, those things. He's even carved himself into Mount Rushmore.<br/>TOM: Best to keep down. Here we go. The entire south coast of England, converted into shipyards. They bring in slave labour every morning. Break up cars, houses, anything, just for the metal. Building a fleet out of scrap. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“That’s awful” Rory said and Amy said “you’re a monster” but 9 asked “what are you building?” The master just grinned and said “wouldn’t you like to know that doctor.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>(A fleet of space rockets.)<br/>MARTHA: You should see Russia. That's Shipyard Number One. All the way from the Black Sea to the Bering Strait, there's a hundred thousand rockets getting ready for war.<br/>TOM: War? With who?<br/>MARTHA: The rest of the universe. I've been out there, Tom, in space, before all this happened, and there's a thousand different civilisations all around us with no idea of what's happening here. The Master can build weapons big enough to devastate them all. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“So that’s what you’re planning” River said and Missy said “yeah, that last part was a bit boring” but River said “it’s still pretty clever, even if it is very evil.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>TOM: You've been in space?<br/>MARTHA: Problem with that?<br/>TOM: No. No, just er, wow. Anything else I should know?<br/>MARTHA: I've met Shakespeare. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Really?” Rose asked and Martha said “yep, he’s a genius” and Donna said “he’s going to think you’re mad” and River said “it’s worth it to see the look on his face though.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>(Two spheres fly in from behind the statue.)<br/>SPHERE: Identify, little man.<br/>TOM: I've got a licence. Thomas Milligan, Peripatetic Medical Squad. I'm allowed to travel. I was just checking for<br/>SPHERE: Soon the rockets will fly, and everyone will need medicine. You'll be so busy.<br/>(The spheres fly off to the shipyard, laughing.)<br/>TOM: But they didn't see you.<br/>MARTHA: How do you think I travelled the world? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Those things are amazing” Clara said and Nardole said “their seem to be a lot of very convenient items in these episodes” and 12 said “Well is anyone complaining, no.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>(She is wearing the Tardis key. They go back to the van.)<br/>MARTHA: Because the Master set up Archangel, that mobile network, fifteen satellites around the planet, but really it's transmitting this low level psychic field. That's how everyone got hypnotised into thinking he was Harold Saxon.<br/>TOM: Saxon. Feels like years ago.<br/>MARTHA: But the key's tuned in to the same frequency. Makes me sort of not invisible, just unnoticeable.<br/>TOM: Well, I can see you.<br/>MARTHA: That's because you wanted to. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“But in the last episode when you tried to look at the doctor you couldn’t” Wilf said and 10 said “oh yeah, it’s probably best to not think about that too much.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>TOM: Yeah, I suppose I did.<br/>MARTHA: Is there a Mrs Milligan?<br/>TOM: No. No. What about you?<br/>MARTHA: There used to be someone.<br/>(She remembers the Doctor kissing her, then whispering to her.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The doctors and Martha looked slightly awkward and embarrassed by this again but not as badly as before.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>MARTHA: A long time ago. Come on, I've got to find this Docherty woman.<br/>TOM: We'll have to wait until the next work shift. What time is it now?<br/>MARTHA: It's nearly three o'clock.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Flight deck]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(14:58 according to the chronometer up on the bridge. The Doctor, Francine and Tish are there, whilst Clive is still cleaning below decks. Jack can see a clock from his cage, too, and starts to pull on his chains. The Master enters the flight deck.)<br/>MASTER: Time for my massage. Who shall I have today? Tanya. Come on, sweetheart. Lucy, have you met Tanya? She's gorgeous. Tanya, when we go to the stars, I'm going to take you to the Catriga Nova. Whirlpools of gold.<br/>(With seconds to go to 3 o'clock, Jack's chains are coming free of the wall.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“You’re managing to pull the chains off the wall” Rory said shocked and Jack said “yeah, I guess. Didn’t know I was that strong” and River said “it’s probably because you had a year to work on making the chains loser” before Jack said “oh, and here I thought that maybe immortality came with super strength” and River said “I never said that you weren’t very strong though” and all the doctors in unison said “stop it” earning a few chuckles from different people.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>MASTER: You two should get to know each other. That might be fun.<br/>(Tanya massages the Master's shoulders. On the stroke of 3, Jack is free. He grabs a steam hose and points it at the guard. Clive throws water on an electrical circuit and starts a fire.)<br/>TANNOY: Condition red.<br/>MASTER: What the hell?<br/>TANNOY: Repeat, condition red.<br/>(Francine throws the Master's jacket to Tish. She gives it to the Doctor who takes the laser screwdriver from the pocket and points it at the Master.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“That was pretty impressive” Sara Jane said and Missy said “too bad it was all in vain” making everyone groan and Missy said “you know, I wish I had that sonic laser here, it would be fun to test out some of it’s lesser used functions on you” and Bill said “we can take it in turns” still hating the master over the whole Cyberman thing along with everything that was going on now.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>MASTER: Oh, I see.<br/>DOCTOR: I told you. I have one thing to say.<br/>(The Master laughs.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Passageways]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(Clive gets caught. Jack is confronted by a squad of armed men, so he surrenders.)<br/>JACK: Oh, here we go again.<br/>(The squad shoot Jack.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Still not used to that” Rose said and almost everyone nodded in agreement although it was more normal then it had been at the start of the last episode.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Flight deck]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(The Doctor can't get the laser screwdriver to work.)<br/>MASTER: Isomorphic controls. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I hate it when things have them on, it never leads to anything good” 11 said but River said “I don’t know, it can be useful sometimes.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>(He takes screwdriver from the Doctor and punches him.)<br/>MASTER: Which means they only work for me. Like this.<br/>(A laser beam just misses Francine.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Martha flinched at how close that was to her mum as determination to make sure none of this ever happens filled her eyes and one glance at almost everyone else in the room told her that they felt the same way.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>MASTER: Say sorry!<br/>FRANCINE: Sorry. Sorry. Sorry.<br/>TISH: Mum!<br/>MASTER: Didn't you learn anything from the blessed Saint Martha? Siding with the Doctor is a very dangerous thing to do. Take them away.<br/>GUARD: Move. Come on.<br/>MASTER: Okay. Gotcha.<br/>(The Master helps the Doctor into a chair as Tish and Francine are taken away.)<br/>MASTER: Oh boy. There you go, Gramps. Oh, do you know, I remember the days when the Doctor, oh, that famous Doctor, was waging a Time War, battling Sea Devils and Axons. He sealed the rift at the Medusa Cascade single handed. And look at him now. Stealing screwdrivers. How did he ever come to this? Oh yeah, me. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“But not for long hopefully” Amy said but the master said “hopefully forever” and 9 said “you may be good but you’re not that good.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>DOCTOR: I just need you to listen.<br/>MASTER: No, it's my turn. Revenge! Best served hot. And this time, it's a message for Miss Jones.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span> <span class="s2">That can’t be good” Rory said and Missy said “no, it’s really not.”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Workshop]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(Tom cuts a gap in the shipyard's chain link fence, and they run to a building where an older woman is thumping a cathode ray tube in frustration.)<br/>TOM: Professor Docherty?<br/>DOCHERTY: Busy.<br/>TOM: They, er, they sent word ahead. I'm Tom Milligan. This is Martha Jones.<br/>DOCHERTY: She can be the Queen of Sheba for all I care. I'm still busy. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I like her” River said and 11 said “oh you would.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>MARTHA: Televisions don't work anymore.<br/>DOCHERTY: Oh God, I miss Countdown. Never been the same since Des took over. Both Deses. What's the plural for Des? Desi? Deseen? But we've been told there's going to be a transmission from the man himself. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Please tell me you’re not going to blow up a country as your message or something” Rose said and Missy said “I’d already done that to Japan, which I now know was a terrible thing to do and I’m sorry” before whispering to 12 “how was that?” And he whispered back “great dear” and despite what was going on on screen flashed her a small smile which she returned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>(A static-ridden black and white image appears.)<br/>DOCHERTY: There!<br/>MASTER [on TV]: My people. Salutations on this, the eve of war. Lovely woman. But I know there's all sorts of whispers down there. Stories of a child, walking the Earth, giving you hope.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Flight deck]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(Francine, Clive and Tish are locked up, and Jack is back in his chains.)<br/>MASTER: But I ask you</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Workshop]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">MASTER [on TV]: How much hope has this man got? Say hello, Gandalf. Except he's not that old, but he's an alien with a much greater lifespan than you stunted little apes. But what if it showed?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Flight deck]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">MASTER: What if I suspend your capacity to regenerate? All nine hundred years of your life, Doctor. What if we could see them? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“You’re so much older then 900” Missy said and 10 sheepishly said “yeah, I honestly just lost count ages ago” and the master said “oh, this should be even better then.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>(The Master retunes his screwdriver and zaps the Doctor again.)<br/>MASTER: Older and older and older. Down you go, Doctor. Down, down, down the years.<br/>(Finally the convulsions end. The Doctor is no longer sitting in the wheelchair.)<br/>MASTER: Doctor.<br/>(A tiny creature with big eyes, rather Gollum-like, peers out from the otherwise empty clothes.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Everyone stared at the screen shocked, not knowing what to say. Eventually Jack broke it saying “you’re kinda cute” and Bill said “yeah, I guess. But you’re also kinda disgusting, no offence” and 10 said “none taken.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Workshop]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">MASTER [on TV]: Received and understood, Miss Jones?<br/>(The broadcast ends.)<br/>TOM: I'm sorry.<br/>MARTHA: The Doctor's still alive. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Seriously, that’s what you take from it?” The master said annoyed and Martha said “you always need to look on the bright side of life.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>DOCHERTY: Obviously the Archangel Network would seem to be the Master's greatest weakness. Fifteen satellites all around the Earth, still transmitting. That's why there's so little resistance. It's broadcasting a telepathic signal that keeps people scared.<br/>TOM: We could just take them out.<br/>DOCHERTY: We could. Fifteen ground to air missiles. You got any on you? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“That would be very useful” Nardole said and the master said “well I don’t want to make it too easy for you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">DOCHERTY: Besides, any military action, the Toclafane descend.<br/>MARTHA: They're not called Toclafane. That's a name the Master made up.<br/>DOCHERTY: Then what are they, then?<br/>MARTHA: That's why I came to find you. Know your enemy. I've got this.<br/>(A computer disc.)<br/>MARTHA: No one's been able to look at a sphere close up. They can't even be damaged, except once. The lightning strike in South Africa brought one of them down, just by chance. I've got the readings on this. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“That’s fantastic, well done” 9 said and Martha said “thanks.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>(Docherty puts the disc into her computer, and thumps it as it struggles to read the data.)<br/>DOCHERTY: Oh, whoever thought we'd miss Bill Gates.<br/>TOM: So is that why you travelled the world? To find a disc?<br/>MARTHA: No. Just got lucky.<br/>DOCHERTY: I heard stories that you walked the Earth to find a way to build a weapon. There! A current of fifty eight point five kiloamperes transferred charge of five hundred and ten megajoules precisely. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span> <span class="s2">That’s a lot I guess” Donna said and 11 said “yep, massive amount.”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>TOM: Can you recreate that?<br/>DOCHERTY: I think so. Easily. Yes.<br/>MARTHA: Right then, Doctor Milligan, we're going to get us a sphere.<br/>(Outside Tom fires a gun three times. A sphere chases him.)<br/>MARTHA: He's coming. You ready?<br/>DOCHERTY: You do your job, I'll do mine!<br/>(Tom runs in.)<br/>TOM: Now!<br/>(The sphere gets caught in an electrical field set up across a narrow passageway. After a few moments, it drops to the ground.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Yes” almost everyone cheered. They were half excited and half nervous to find out what the Toclafane really were. The master was also looking forward to seeing their reactions and didn’t really care that they’d gained a small victory over him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>DOCHERTY: That's only half the job. Let's find out what's inside.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Flight deck]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(The tiny Doctor is imprisoned in a bird cage.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Everyone stared sadly at how pathetic the doctor looked at the moment as Missy felt guilty again and the master continued to grin.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>FRANCINE [OC]: I'm going To kill him, if I have to wait a hundred years. I'm going to kill the Master.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Please don’t” 10 said but Amy said “he deserves it” and 11 said “it’s not to late, I can still save him” and the master said “he is here you know” and 10 said “I know.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Brig]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(Jack has a gun pointed at him all the time now.)<br/>FRANCINE [OC]: One day he'll let his guard down. One day.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Cell]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">FRANCINE: And I'll be there.<br/>CLIVE: No, that's my job. I'll swear to you, I'd shoot that man stone dead.<br/>TISH: I'll get him. Even if it kills me.<br/>FRANCINE: Don't say that.<br/>TISH: I mean it. That man made us stand on deck and watch the islands of Japan burning. Millions of people. I swear to you, he's dead.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I’ll definitely help” Jack said and 10 said “no one has to die” and River said “we’ll trust you honey, but if he puts one foot out of line then I won’t hesitate” and the master said “I’d like to see you try.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Flight deck]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(Lucy is still in the glamorous red dress, but she's not a happy little wife any more.)<br/>MASTER: Tomorrow, they launch. We're opening up a rift in the Braccatolian space. They won't see us coming. It kind of scary.<br/>DOCTOR: Then stop.<br/>MASTER: Once the Empire is established, and there's a new Gallifrey in the heavens, maybe then it stops. The drumming. The never ending drumbeat. Ever since I was a child. I looked into the vortex. That's when it chose me. The drumming, the call to war. Can't you hear it? Listen, it's there now. Right now. Tell me you can hear it, Doctor. Tell me.<br/>DOCTOR: It's only you.<br/>MASTER: Good. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I thought you wanted the doctor to be able to hear it” Rory said and the master said “I don’t care.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>(A sphere enters.)<br/>FEMALE SPHERE: Tomorrow, the war. Tomorrow we rise, never to fall.<br/>MASTER: You see? I'm doing it for them. You should be grateful. After all, you love them so very, very much.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Workshop]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(Docherty is trying to open the sphere.)<br/>DOCHERTY: There's some sort of magnetic clamp. Hold on, I'll just trip the<br/>(The opens the four quarters of the top of the sphere.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Everyone who didn’t already know what was in the spheres leaned forward in curiosity.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>DOCHERTY: Oh my God!<br/>(The sphere contains a tiny wizened head. It opens its eyes and makes them jump back.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“What is that?” Donna said and 9 glared at the master while saying darkly “you didn’t” But the master grinned and said “I did.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>DOCHERTY: It's alive.<br/>SPHERE: Martha. Martha Jones.<br/>TOM: It knows you. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“How?” Martha said as River realised what they were and she said “you’re sick” and the master said “so I’ve been told.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>SPHERE: Sweet, kind Martha Jones. You helped us to fly.<br/>MARTHA: What do you mean?<br/>SPHERE: You led us to salvation.<br/>MARTHA: Who are you?<br/>SPHERE: The skies are made of diamonds. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Everyone who hadn’t already worked it out eyes widened in shock as Donna said sadly “Creet” And Amy said “it can’t be” But it was and they all knew it as their hatred for the master grew if that were even possible.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>MARTHA: No. You can't be him.<br/>CREET [memory]: The skies are made of diamonds.<br/>SPHERE: We share each other's memories. You sent him to Utopia.<br/>MARTHA: Oh, my God.<br/>TOM: What's it talking about? What's it mean?<br/>DOCHERTY: What are they?<br/>TOM: Martha. Martha, tell us. What are they?<br/>MARTHA: They're us. They're humans. The human race from the future.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“That’s why you need the paradox machine” Bill realised and Missy said “finally, took you long enough to work that out.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Flight deck]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">MASTER: I took Lucy to Utopia. A Time Lord and his human companion. I took her to see the stars. Isn't that right, sweetheart?<br/>LUCY: Trillions of years into the future, to the end of the universe.<br/>MASTER: Tell him what you saw.<br/>LUCY: Dying. Everything dying. The whole of creation was falling apart, and I thought, there's no point. No point to anything. Not ever. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Yes there is, it’s just that all good things must come to an end” 11 said and Amy said “that’s really cheesy you know.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>MASTER: And it's all your fault.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Workshop]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">MARTHA: I'd sort of worked it out with the paradox machine, because the Doctor said, on the day before the Master came to power, he said<br/>DOCTOR [memory]: When he was stealing the Tardis, the only thing I could do was fuse the coordinates. I locked them permanently. He can only travel between the year one hundred trillion and the last place the Tardis landed, Which is right here, right now.<br/>MARTHA: The Master had the Tardis, this time machine, but the only other place he could go was the end of the universe, so he found Utopia.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Flight deck]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">MASTER: You should have seen it, Doctor. Furnaces burning. The last of humanity screaming at the dark.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Everyone saddened immensely at this thought as the master whispered to 10 “oh you would of loved it doc” and 10 said getting angry now “will you shut up!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Workshop]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">MARTHA: The Utopia Project was the last hope. Trying to find a way to escape the end of everything.<br/>SPHERE: There was no solution, no diamonds. Just the dark and the cold.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Flight deck]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">MASTER: All that human invention that had sustained them across the eons. It all turned inwards. They cannibalised themselves.<br/>FEMALE SPHERE: We made ourselves so pretty.<br/>MASTER: Regressing into children. But it didn't work. The universe was collapsing around them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Workshop]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">SPHERE: But then the Master came with his wonderful time machine to bring us back home. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“What you did was still wrong” 12 said and Missy said “I know, I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>DOCHERTY: But that's a paradox. If you're the future of the human race, and you've come back to murder your ancestors, you should cancel yourselves out. You shouldn't exist.<br/>MARTHA: And that's the paradox machine.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Flight deck]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">MASTER: My masterpiece, Doctor. A living Tardis, strong enough to hold the paradox in place, allowing the past and the future to collide in infinite majesty.<br/>DOCTOR: But you're changing history. Not just Earth, the entire universe.<br/>MASTER: I'm a Time Lord. I have that right. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“No we don’t, there are somethings that no one has the right to do” 10 said and 11 and 12 felt slightly guilty again as they remembered the time lord victorious.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>DOCTOR: But even then, why come all this way just to destroy?<br/>FEMALE SPHERE: We come backwards in time all to build a brand new empire lasting one hundred trillion years.<br/>MASTER: With me as their master. Time Lord and humans combined. Haven't you always dreamt of that, Doctor?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Not like this” 9 said and the master said “this is the only way for that” and 9 said “there is always another way.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Workshop]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">TOM: But what about us? We're the same species. Why do you kill so many of us?<br/>SPHERE: Because it's fun! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Everyone looked angry again and sad as they remembered how sweet and innocent Creet had been, especially compared to the Toclafane.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>(Tom shoots the head.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Flight deck]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">MASTER: Human race, greatest monsters of them all. Night, then.<br/>(The Master and Lucy leave, and the sphere follows.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Docherty's room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">DOCHERTY: I think it's time we had the truth, Miss Jones. The legend says you've travelled the world to find a way of killing the Master. Tell us, is it true?<br/>MARTHA: Just before I escaped, the Doctor told me. The Doctor and the Master, they've been coming to Earth for years. And they've been watched. There's UNIT and Torchwood, all studying Time Lords in secret. And they made this, the ultimate defence. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Since when?” 9 asked and 10 said “spoilers” and 9 said annoyed “how is that a spoiler?” And 11 said “trust me, it is.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>(Martha opens the case to reveal a gun-like device, with a squeeze trigger and four small cylinders along the top. She also has three vials of coloured liquid.)<br/>TOM: All you need to do is get close. I can shoot the Master dead with this.<br/>DOCHERTY: Actually, you can put that down now, thank you very much.<br/>MARTHA: Point is, it's not so easy to kill a Time Lord. They can regenerate. Literally bring themselves back to life.<br/>DOCHERTY: Ah, the Master's immortal. Wonderful. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Not immortal, only got 12 lives” 11 said and 12 said “well, apart from certain circumstances, both of which happen to of happened to both of us.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>MARTHA: Except for this. Four chemicals, slotted into the gun. Inject him. Kills a Time Lord permanently. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Okay, seriously, how long have they had this?” 9 said annoyed that something like this would get made behind his back and 12 said “spoilers” and 9 said “how?” But suddenly realisation hit him as the other time lords apart from the master grinned at him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>TOM: Four chemicals? You've only got three.<br/>MARTHA: Still need the last one, because the components of this gun were kept safe, scattered across the world, and I found them. San Diego, Beijing, Budapest and London.<br/>TOM: Then where is it?<br/>MARTHA: There's an old UNIT base, north London. I've found the access codes. Tom, you've got to get me there.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Workshop]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">TOM: We can't get across London in the dark. It's full of wild dogs. We'll get eaten alive. We can wait till the morning, then go with the medical convoy. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Did he say wild dogs?” Martha asked and 12 said “yep, the world really did go to crap that year.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>DOCHERTY: You can spend the night here, if you like.<br/>TOM: No, we can get halfway, stay at the slave quarters in Bexley. Professor, thank you.<br/>DOCHERTY: And you. Good luck.<br/>MARTHA: Thanks.<br/>DOCHERTY: Martha, could you do it? Could you actually kill him?<br/>MARTHA: I've got no choice.<br/>DOCHERTY: You might be many things, but you don't look like a killer to me.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“You’d be surprised what people can do under the right conditions” River said and 10 said “I still don’t want him dead.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Outside the slave quarters]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(Tom and Martha dodge a patrol, and knock on a door.)<br/>TOM: Let me in. It's Milligan.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Slave quarters]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(The place is full to bursting.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Everyone stared at the horrible conditions that the people were living in and even though they didn’t think it was possible they felt their absolute hatred towards the master grow.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>WOMAN: Did you bring food?<br/>TOM: Couldn't get any, and I'm starving.<br/>WOMAN: All we've got is water.<br/>MARTHA: I'm sorry.<br/>TOM: It's cheaper than building barracks. Pack them in, a hundred in each house, ferry them off to the shipyards every morning.<br/>BOY: Are you Martha Jones?<br/>MARTHA: Yeah, that's me.<br/>BOY: Can you do it? Can you kill him? They said you can kill the Master, can you? Tell us you can do it. Please, tell us you can do it.<br/>WOMAN: Who is the Master?<br/>(A babble of voices.)<br/>TOM: Come on, just leave her alone. She's exhausted. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Martha smiled at the screen, she was really great full for Tom looking out for her like that.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>MARTHA: No, it's all right. They want me to talk, and I will.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Workshop]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(Docherty opens a High Voltage box to reveal an Archangel communications device.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“She’s a spy” Clara realised as everyone started to feel angry towards her as well.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>DOCHERTY: Access Priority One. This is Professor Alison Docherty.<br/>COMPUTER: State your intent.<br/>DOCHERTY: First of all, I need to know about my son.<br/>COMPUTER: State your intent.<br/>DOCHERTY: Is my son still alive? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Suddenly most people felt slightly less angry towards her and even more angry towards the master and Donna said “how could you hold her son?” And the master said “pretty easily actually” earning even more glares from people.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>COMPUTER: State your intent.<br/>DOCHERTY: I have some information for the Master concerning Martha Jones.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Flight deck]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(The Master enters in a silk dressing gown and wakes up the Doctor.)<br/>MASTER: Guess what.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Slave quarters]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">MARTHA: I travelled across the world, from the ruins of New York to the fusion mills of China, right across the radiation pits of Europe. And everywhere I went, I saw people just like you, living as slaves. But if Martha Jones became a legend, then that's wrong, because my name isn't important. There's someone else. The man who sent me out there. The man who told me to walk the Earth. And his name is the Doctor. He has saved your lives so many times, and you never even knew he was there. He never stops. He never stays. He never asks to be thanked. But I've seen him. I know him. I love him. And I know what he can do. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">10 smiled at her and said “thanks Martha” and she smiled back slightly and said “no problem.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>WOMAN: It's him! It's him! Oh my God, it's him! It's the Master. He's here. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“No” Bill said as everyone became incredibly nervous for Martha.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>BOY: But he never comes to Earth. He never walks upon the ground.<br/>WOMAN: Hide her!<br/>TOM: Use this.<br/>(They cover Martha with an old sack. Outside, the Master is accompanied by armed guards and spheres. Tom readies his gun by the letter box.)<br/>BOY: He walks among us, our lord and master.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Outside the slave quarters]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">MASTER: Martha. Martha Jones. I can see you! Out you come, little girl. Come and meet your master. Anybody? Nobody? No? Nothing? Positions. I'll give the order unless you surrender. Ask yourself. What would the Doctor do? (Martha takes off the Tardis key and goes outside.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“No” several people said even though they knew that Martha had no choice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>MASTER: Oh, yes. Oh, very well done. Good girl. He trained you well. Bag. Give me the bag. No, stay there. Just throw it.<br/>(Martha throws her backpack towards the Master, who fires his laser screwdriver at it.)<br/>MASTER: And now, good companion, your work is done.<br/>(The Master points his laser at Martha. Tom runs out of the house.)<br/>TOM: No!<br/>(The Master kills Tom, and laughs.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“No!” Several people said as nearly everyone felt sad for Tom who they had liked, especially Martha.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>MASTER: But you, when you die, the Doctor should be witness, hmm? Almost dawn, Martha, and planet Earth marches to war.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Flight deck]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">MASTER [OC]: Citizens of Earth, rejoice and observe.<br/>(Guards bring Martha in. Clive, Francine and Tish are already there on one side. and Jack on the other.)<br/>MASTER: Your teleport device, in case you thought I'd forgotten.<br/>(Martha throws the vortex manipulator to the Master.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Damm it, thought that you might of had a chance then” Jack said but the master said “I’m not an idiot, freak.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>MASTER: And now, kneel. Down below, the fleet is ready to launch. Two hundred thousand ships set to burn across the universe. Are we ready?<br/>MAN [OC]: The fleet awaits your signal. Rejoice!<br/>MASTER: Three minutes to align the black hole converters. Counting down. I never could resist a ticking clock. My children, are you ready?<br/>SPHERES [in orbit]: We will fly and blaze and slice. We will fly and blaze and slice. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">MASTER: At zero, to mark this day, the child Martha Jones, will die. My first blood. Any last words? No? Such a disappointment, this one. Days of old, Doctor, you had companions who could absorb the time vortex. This one's useless. Bow your head. And so it falls to me, as Master of all, to establish from this day, a new order of Time Lords. From this day forward<br/>(Martha laughs quietly.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Everyone who had been feeling hopeless suddenly looked up hopefully as a smile spread across their faces. The grin that had been a permanent feature on the master’s face faltered for the first time.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>MASTER: What. What's so funny?<br/>MARTHA: A gun.<br/>MASTER: What about it?<br/>MARTHA: A gun in four parts?<br/>MASTER: Yes, and I destroyed it.<br/>MARTHA: A gun in four parts scattered across the world? I mean, come on, did you really believe that? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“What are you talking about?” Amy asked getting excited at the fact that the master could be defeated soon and Martha said just as excitedly “no idea.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>MASTER: What do you mean?<br/>DOCTOR: As if I would ask her to kill.<br/>MASTER: Oh well, it doesn't matter. I've got her exactly where I want her.<br/>MARTHA: But I knew what Professor Docherty would do. The Resistance knew about her son.<br/>MARTHA [memory]: That's why I came to find you. Know your enemy. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“So you planed to get caught?” Rory asked and Martha said “I guess” and 10 said “you did a fantastic job.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>MARTHA: I told her about the gun, so she'd get me here at the right time.<br/>MASTER: Oh, but you're still going to die.<br/>MARTHA: Don't you want to know what I was doing, travelling the world?<br/>MASTER: Tell me.<br/>MARTHA: I told a story, that's all. No weapons, just words. I did just what the Doctor said. I went across the continents all on my own. And everywhere I went, I found the people, and I told them my story. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“What will that do?” Clara asked and 12 said “just watch.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>MARTHA [in slave quarters]: He has saved your lives so many times, and you never even knew he was there. I know him.<br/>MARTHA: I told them about the Doctor.<br/>MARTHA [in slave quarters]: I love him.<br/>MARTHA: And I told them to pass it on, to spread the word so that everyone would know about the Doctor.<br/>MASTER: Faith and hope? Is that all?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“That can be very powerful sometimes” 10 said and and the master said “that doesn’t make and sense” and 10 said “just watch.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>MARTHA: No, because I gave them an instruction, just as the Doctor said.<br/>(Martha stands up.)<br/>DOCTOR [memory]: Use the countdown.<br/>MARTHA: I told them that if everyone thinks of one word, at one specific time<br/>MASTER: Nothing will happen. Is that your weapon? Prayer?<br/>MARTHA: Right across the world, in word, just one thought at one moment but with fifteen satellites. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Oh” The master said as he realised what was going on.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>MASTER: What?<br/>JACK: The Archangel Network.<br/>MARTHA: A telepathic field binding the whole human race together, with all of them, every single person on Earth, thinking the same thing at the same time. And that word is Doctor.<br/>(Zero. The Doctor and his cage starts to glow.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“You’re glowing, why are you glowing?” Rose said and 11 said “because I’m amazing and winning.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>MASTER: Stop it. No, no, no, no, you don't.<br/>JACK: Doctor. Doctor.<br/>FRANCINE: Doctor.<br/>MASTER: Don't.<br/>CROWD [on monitor]: Doctor. Doctor. Doctor.<br/>MASTER: Stop this right now. Stop it!<br/>LUCY: Doctor.<br/>JACK: Doctor.<br/>MARTHA: Doctor.<br/>CROWD [on monitor]: Doctor.<br/>(The Doctor is back to his previous centegenarian form.)<br/>DOCTOR: I've had a whole year to tune myself into the psychic network and integrate with its matrices. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“But you’re terrible at that stuff” the master said and 10 said “you should know to never underestimated me by now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>MASTER: I order you to stop!<br/>CROWDS: Doctor. Doctor. Doctor. Doctor.<br/>LUCY: Doctor.<br/>DOCTOR: The one thing you can't do. Stop them thinking.<br/>(The Doctor is back to his normal appearance.)<br/>DOCTOR: Tell me the human race is degenerate now, when they can do this.<br/>(Martha runs to Francine and Tish for a group hug.)<br/>MASTER: No!<br/>(He fires laser screwdriver at the Doctor, but the energy field is still around him and it doesn't get through.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“You know, you look like space Jesus at the moment” Bill said as everyone continued to grin at the downfall of the master. The doctors 10-12 were also grinning and enjoying themselves even though they knew in their subconscious that that was about to change.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>DOCTOR: I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.<br/>MASTER: Then I'll kill them.<br/>(The Doctor stretches out his hand and the screwdriver flies from the Master's hand.)<br/>MASTER: You can't do this. You can't do it. It's not fair! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Not fair, you took over earth and killed billions of people” Sara Jane said and Missy said “I know, he’s just a whinny little kid” making the master frown at her but she just smiled back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>DOCTOR: And you know what happens now.<br/>MASTER: No! No! No! No!<br/>(The Doctor floats towards the Master.)<br/>DOCTOR: You wouldn't listen.<br/>MASTER: No!<br/>DOCTOR: Because you know what I'm going to say.<br/>MASTER: No.<br/>(The Master curls into a ball in the corner. The Doctor puts his arms around him.)<br/>DOCTOR: I forgive you. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“How?” Amy asked and 10 said “he’s my oldest friend” and Martha said “even after everything he’s done” and 10 said “yes” making everyone feel slightly resentful towards the doctors but master said “you shouldn’t forgive me” and 10 said “you can’t tell me what to do.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>MASTER: My children.<br/>SPHERES [in orbit]: Protect the paradox. Protect the paradox. Protect the paradox.<br/>DOCTOR: Captain, the paradox machine!<br/>JACK: You men, with me! You stay here.<br/>(The Doctor spots the Master activating the manipulator, and grabs it.)<br/>DOCTOR: No!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“No!” Almost everyone said at the same time as the doctor hoping that the doctor could still come out on top after this.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Quarry]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">MASTER: Now it ends, Doctor. Now it ends.<br/>(A roll of thunder, and sirens sound in the shipyard.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Flight deck]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">MARTHA: We've all six billion spheres heading right for us.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Quarry]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">DOCTOR: We've got control of the Valiant. You can't launch.<br/>MASTER: Oh, but I've got this. Black hole converter inside every ship. If I can't have this world, Doctor, then neither can you. We shall stand upon this Earth together, as it burns.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span> <span class="s2">How could you ever forgive him?” Rose said as everyone turned to face 10 and he said “I don’t know what I’d be without him.” The master looked at 10 once more and for the first time in a long time felt a spark of regret. 10 could see this in his eyes and he took his hand while smiling slightly and the master said “you’re such an idiot” but he continued to hold his hand as 10 said “always.”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Valiant]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(Jack and the guards find three spheres are guarding the Tardis, so they start shooting at them. The rest are hurtling back down towards the Valiant.) GUARD: Can't get in. We'd get slaughtered.<br/>JACK: Yeah. Happens to me a lot.<br/>(Jack goes in alone.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“It really does” Jack muttered under his breath.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Quarry]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">DOCTOR: Weapon after weapon after weapon. All you do is talk and talk and talk. But over all these years and all these disasters, I've always had the greatest secret of them all. I know you. Explode those ships, you kill yourself. That's the one thing you can never do. Give that to me.<br/>(The Master hands over the black hole converter trigger. Jack gets inside the Tardis and empties his machine gun clip at the paradox machine. It goes Bang.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I thought that if you did that you could destroy the universe?” Clara said concerned and 12 said “I worked out a way to safely destroy it during the year and at some point I told Jack so know he knew how to safely destroy it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>(At the quarry, the ground shakes as the Doctor and the Master struggle for the vortex manipulator. They disappear together.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Flight deck]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(The spheres disappear and the ship shakes. Papers are flying everywhere. Martha gets thrown into the Doctor's arms.)<br/>DOCTOR: Everyone get down! Time is reversing!<br/>(The Master is hanging onto some railings. Francine sees a pistol on the floor. Meanwhile, the winds of time are creating havoc and panic on the ground, until finally the people, the rockets and the statues disappear. Calm returns and a red bus drives around Piccadilly Circus.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“So none of that year ever happened?” Donna asked and 11 said “to everyone apart from a few including us four and your family Martha.” Everyone looked delighted at this even if Martha also looked slightly nervous for her family. The master did look annoyed that all his hard work had been undone but even as he scowled 10 wrapped his arm round his shoulders almost protectively and the master couldn’t help but love the touch.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>DOCTOR: The paradox is broken. We've reverted back, one year and one day. Two minutes past eight in the morning.<br/>MAN [OC]: This is UNIT Central. What's happened up there? We just saw the President assassinated.<br/>DOCTOR: Just after the President was killed, but just before the spheres arrived. Everything back to normal. Planet Earth restored. None of it happened. The rockets, the terror. It never was.<br/>MARTHA: What about the spheres?<br/>DOCTOR: Trapped at the end of the universe.<br/>FRANCINE: But I can remember it.<br/>DOCTOR: We're at the eye of the storm. The only ones who'll ever know. Oh, hello. You must be Mister Jones. We haven't actually met.<br/>(The Master runs for the door just as Jack is coming in.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“You’re not getting out of this that easily” Jack said but the master said “oh well, it was worth a try.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>JACK: Whoa, big fella! You don't want to miss the party. Cuffs. So, what do we do with this one?<br/>CLIVE: We kill him.<br/>TISH: We execute him.<br/>DOCTOR: No, that's not the solution.<br/>(Francine aims the pistol at the Master.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span> <span class="s2">She doesn’t have the guts to actually pull the trigger” the master said but Martha said “it’s a mistake underestimating my mum.”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>FRANCINE: Oh, I think so. Because all those things, they still happened because of him. I saw them.<br/>MASTER: Go on. Do it.<br/>DOCTOR: Francine, you're better than him.<br/>(The Doctor gets Francine to lower the gun and he hugs her, then hands her off to Martha.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Even though he tried not to show it the doctor could feel him relax slightly but the doctor couldn’t as he remembered what was coming.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>MASTER: You still haven't answered the question. What happens to me?<br/>DOCTOR: You're my responsibility from now on. The only Time Lord left in existence.<br/>JACK: Yeah, but you can't trust him.<br/>DOCTOR: No. The only safe place for him is the Tardis.<br/>MASTER: You mean you're just going to keep me?<br/>DOCTOR: Mmm. If that's what I have to do. It's time to change. Maybe I've been wandering for too long. Now I've got someone to care for.<br/>(Lucy shoots the Master. The Doctor catches him as he staggers back.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Everyone, even those who knew it was coming jumped at this sudden turn off events as 10 tightened his grip on the master. Apart from the doctors no one could say that they were particularly sad for the master and although they would never tell the doctor they honestly thought it was karma after everything he did.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>JACK: Put it down.<br/>DOCTOR: There you go. I've got you. I've got you.<br/>MASTER: Always the women.<br/>DOCTOR: I didn't see her.<br/>MASTER: Dying in your arms. Happy now?<br/>DOCTOR: You're not dying. Don't be stupid. It's only a bullet. Just regenerate.<br/>MASTER: No. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Please” 10 said but the master didn’t respond.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>DOCTOR: One little bullet. Come on.<br/>MASTER: I guess you don't know me so well. I refuse.<br/>DOCTOR: Regenerate. Just regenerate. Please. Please! Just regenerate. Come on.<br/>MASTER: And spend the rest of my life imprisoned with you?<br/>DOCTOR: You've got to. Come on. It can't end like this. You and me, all the things we've done. Axons. Remember the Axons? And the Daleks. We're the only two left. There's no one else. Regenerate! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Master, please” 10 said desperately and the master said “I can’t change his mind” and 10 said “but what would you chose now?” The master then took a deep breath before saying “I’d chose life, but I am not your pet, you understand that” and 10 grinned widely before saying “thank you master” before pulling him into a hug. The master hesitated for a moment before returning it. Almost everyone else felt conflicted by this because on one had they hated the master with a passion and on the other hand the doctor was their best friend and they wanted him to be happy which at the moment meant to be with the master so they just stayed silent. When 10 and the master pulled back and looked into each other’s eyes and for a moment both had the strong desire to go to the next level and pull the other man into a kiss but neither could quite bring themselves to make that step and eventually they turned back to the screen but continued to hold the other close.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>MASTER: How about that. I win. Will it stop, Doctor? The drumming. Will it stop?<br/>(The Master dies.)<br/>DOCTOR: No!<br/>(Somewhere, later, the Doctor lights the Master's funeral pyre then walks away.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Park]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(Alison Docherty is walking along a path when Martha runs up to her and give her a bunch of flowers.)<br/>MARTHA: Just to say, I don't blame you.<br/>DOCHERTY: But who are you?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Nearly everyone laughed at this as Wilf said “she’s gonna be so confused.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Roald Dahl Plass]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">MARTHA: Time was, every single one of these people knew your name. Now they've all forgotten you.<br/>DOCTOR: Good.<br/>JACK: Back to work.<br/>DOCTOR: I really don't mind, though. Come with me.<br/>JACK: I had plenty of time to think that past year, the year that never was, and I kept thinking about that team of mine. Like you said, Doctor, responsibility. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">10 smiled and nodded at Jack which he returned but said “don’t think that this is the last off me doc” and 10 said “don’t think that would be possible Harkness.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>DOCTOR: Defending the Earth. Can't argue with that.<br/>(The Doctor takes Jack's hand and exposes the vortex manipulator on his wrist.)<br/>JACK: Hey, I need that.<br/>DOCTOR: I can't have you walking around with a time travelling teleport. You could go anywhere, twice. The second time to apologise. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Most people were smiling even if Jack was looking slightly annoyed but 12 just said “I don’t make the rules” and Jack said “when have you ever been one to follow the rules?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>(The Doctor sonics the manipulator.)<br/>JACK: And what about me? Can you fix that? Will I ever be able to die?<br/>DOCTOR: Nothing I can do. You're an impossible thing, Jack.<br/>JACK: Been called that before. Sir. Ma'am. But I keep wondering. What about aging? Because I can't die but I keep getting older. The odd little grey hair, you know? What happens if I live for a million years? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span> <span class="s2">I honestly don’t know, it’s never happened before” 9 said but the other doctor’s didn’t meet Jack’s eyes.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>DOCTOR: I really don't know.<br/>JACK: Okay, vanity. Sorry. Yeah, can't help it. Used to be a poster boy when I was a kid living on the Boeshane Peninsula. Tiny little place. I was the first one ever to be signed up for the Time Agency. They were so proud of me. The Face of Boe, they called me. Hmm. I'll see you. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“No way” Rose said and Jack asked “what?” Rose then said “we met the face of Boe, on new earth, but he can’t be you” and Jack said while dreading the answer “why? Who is he?” And Rose said “a giant head in a jar.” Jack then said to the doctor “please tell me that’s not me, I mean, that doesn’t even make sense. How could I evolve into a giant head?” And 11 said “I don’t know Jack, you are one big enigma that I don’t think It’s possible to get to the bottom off.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>(Jack head off towards Torchwood's secret entrance.)<br/>DOCTOR: No.<br/>MARTHA: It can't be.<br/>DOCTOR: No. Definitely not. No. No.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Outside Francine's home]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(The Doctor watches Francine, Martha, Clive and Tish inside the house from across the street where the Tardis is parked, then goes inside it. His spare hand is now attached to the base of the console. A little later, Martha leaves the house, making a telephone call.)<br/>MARTHA: Yeah. Could you put me through? Hi, I'm looking for a Doctor Thomas Milligan.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Martha smiled slightly along with several others.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Hospital]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">TOM: Yeah.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Outside Francine's home]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">TOM [OC]: Hello?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Hospital]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">TOM: Hello?<br/>(Martha hangs up.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">DOCTOR: Right then, off we go. The open road. There is a burst of starfire right now over the coast of Meta Sigmafolio. Oh, the sky is like oil on water. Fancy a look? Or back in time. We could, I don't know, Charles the Second? Henry the Eighth. I know. What about Agatha Christie? I'd love to meet Agatha Christie. I bet she's brilliant. Okay.<br/>MARTHA: I just can't. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Several people looked shocked at this but they could all understand why Martha would make this decision. Martha and 10 locked eyes and 10 said “you were amazing Martha Jones” And she said “I’m not leaving just yet, but one day” and 10 grinned widely and said “you are amazing Martha Jones” And pulled her into a hug while she said “you’re not bad yourself.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>DOCTOR: Yeah.<br/>MARTHA: Spent all these years training to be a doctor. Now I've got people to look after. They saw half the planet slaughtered and they're devastated. I can't leave them.<br/>DOCTOR: Of course not. Thank you. Martha Jones, you saved the world.<br/>MARTHA: Yes, I did. I spent a lot of time with you thinking I was second best, but you know what? I am good. You going to be all right? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span> <span class="s2">You are definitely no’s second best, none of you are” 11 said making everyone grin even more.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>DOCTOR: Always. Yeah.<br/>MARTHA: Right then. Bye.<br/>(Martha leaves, then goes back inside.)<br/>MARTHA: Because the thing is, it's like my friend Vicky. She lived with this bloke, student housing, there were five of them all packed in, and this bloke was called Sean. And she loved him. She did. She completely adored him. Spent all day long talking about him.<br/>DOCTOR: Is this going anywhere?<br/>MARTHA: Yes. Because he never looked at her twice. I mean, he liked her, but that was it. And she wasted years pining after him. Years of her life. Because while he was around, she never looked at anyone else. And I told her, I always said to her, time and time again, I said, get out. So this is me, getting out. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Good for you” Donna said while grinning at Martha and she said “thanks” while also grinning, definitely wanting to try and take her own advice and also when they got out of there track down Tom.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>(She throws her mobile phone to him.)<br/>MARTHA: Keep that, because I'm not having you disappear. If that rings, when that rings, you'd better come running. Got it?<br/>DOCTOR: Got it.<br/>MARTHA: I'll see you again, mister.<br/>(Martha leaves and the Tardis dematerialises.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Everyone was still grinning as they watched Martha walking away, they were sad that Martha was leaving the TARDIS and they knew how hard a decision it must be for Martha but they knew that she was making the right choice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>(The Master's pyre has burnt out. A hand with red fingernails takes his signet ring from the ashes.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“So that’s how you came back” 9 said and Missy said “you know me, I’ll never go down without a fight.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>(Suddenly there is the sound of a ship's foghorn, and the bow of a ship smashes through the side of the Tardis.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“What?” Almost everyone said immensely confused.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>DOCTOR: What. What?<br/>(He picks up a lifebelt with the name Titanic on it.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Everyone was even more confused now but none of them knew what to say.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>DOCTOR: What</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">As the screen cut to black Jack said “they can’t leave us on a cliffhanger like that” and River said “pretty sure they just did.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Suddenly the words ‘the husbands of River Song’ flashed across the screen.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>After the next chapter I will either do<br/>Spyfall<br/>The movie<br/>The doctor’s wife</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. The husbands of River Song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don’t own doctor who, the BBC does</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So I guess this episode Is going to be about you then” Jack said and River said “certainly looks like it” and Jack said “well I’m certainly looking forward to it” and Missy said “anything’s better then another episode with him” while gesturing at the master and everyone apart from the master agreed agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Mendorax Dellora </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(human colony) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Christmas Day </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">5343</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s another Christmas episode” Amy said happily and Bill said “hopefully it’ll be a bit happier then” and 12 said “oh it will be.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Village]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Two moons shine through wispy clouds in a night sky as we fly over a snow-covered landscape and a large red flying saucer, to a village. In a festive street the Tardis is being quietly covered with the falling snow, and has some icicles hanging from it. There is a notice fastened to the door - Carol Singers Will Be </span>
  <span class="s4">Criticised</span>
  <span class="s2">. A man in a red duffel coat and woolly bobble hat approaches the Mathiesa Boutique and turns left, looking at a piece of paper and muttering to himself.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, that’s me” Nardole said and 12 said “and I thought this day couldn’t get any worse.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CHOIR [OC]: </span>
  <span class="s5">♫</span>
  <span class="s2">Hark! The Herald Angels sing. Glory to the newborn king! Peace on earth and mercy mild. God and sinners reconciled. Joyful, all ye nations, rise. Join the triumph of the skies. </span>
  <span class="s5">♫</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: Nothing there. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(He turns around and sees the Tardis, then checks his piece of paper.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: Ooo! This must be it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(He goes up to the Tardis and knocks on the door. The Doctor answers it. He had two felt antlers sticking straight up on the top of his head.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Almost everyone apart from 12 who looked grumpy started laughing at how silly the doctor looked, they could already tell that this episode would be a jolly one which was a welcome change from the last few episodes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Is there anything on my head? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: Er, well, yes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Describe it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: Well, you've sort of got antlers. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Antlers? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: Yes, antlers. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Antlers! Hmm. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor goes back inside, leaving the door slightly ajar.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR [OC]: You are a time-space machine. You're a vehicle! I've never asked you to cheer me up with hologrammatic antlers! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The TARDIS can do that?” Rory asked and 12 said “when she wants to annoy me” and Amy said “the TARDIS has good tastes cause they really suit you” and 12 said “I don’t like them, there’re to festive” and Clara said “alright Mr Grumpy.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Tardis makes a brief engine noise.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR [OC]: Thank you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor returns, minus the antlers.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Can I help you? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: Yes. Are you the surgeon? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Close enough. Why? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: Well, you know. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: I don't know. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: There's a medical emergency. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not really my area of specialty but okay” 9 said and River said “you did fine sweetie.”’</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Nardole turns and starts to walk away.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Will there be singing? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s you’re number one question?” Martha asked and 12 said “I hate singing.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: No. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Fine, then. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor closes the Tardis door and follows Nardole.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: We weren't sure where you'd come down. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Sorry? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: In your capsule. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: I'm never sure. I don't like being sure about things. One minute you're sure, the next everybody turns into lizards and a piano falls on you. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait what?” Donna asked while laughing a tiny bit and 12 said “that was a strange one.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: A piano? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: It's been a long day. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(They walk down the street, past all the lights and decorations. Another man carrying a medical bag comes out of a side street and speaks to a passing woman.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SURGEON: Are you expecting a surgeon? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: So what's the medical emergency? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: Didn't you read the agreement? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nope” 11 said and Nardole said “that’s because you’re not the surgeon dummy” and 12 said “you’re the dummy for not making it clear that you were looking for a specific person” and Nardole said “I did.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Outside the saucer]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(They have passed the white painted fence denoting the edge of the village.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: There it is. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: What? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: There. That's it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: That's what? Oh, the flying saucer. Is that new? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(A door in the saucer opens, back-lighting a figure in a white fur trimmed hooded red floor-length cloak, who walks forward down the ramp to meet them, her voice is instantly recognisable.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: Come on. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Well, you took your time. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s you” Amy realised as River said “yeah, this will be embarrassing” and 12 said “it’s not to bad” And River said “I don’t think you’re remembering it correctly dear.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: (bowing) Sorry, ma'am. This is him. This is the surgeon. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Hello. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: You don't look much like your pictures. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Well, that's an ongoing problem for me. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Doesn't look very impressive, does he? Nardole, what have you brought to my doorstep? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, you two don’t recognise each other?” And 12 said “I’ll catch up soon” but River said “too be fair, I didn’t know he could regenerate again.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: I've had a haircut. This is my best suit. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: It's not even a suit. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Do I know you? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: You most certainly do not. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(She throws back the hood. The Doctor smiles broadly.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: And now that you've met me, you'll do your very best to forget me. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: River! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: Oi! Doctor Song to you. Sometimes Professor, but mainly Doctor. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Don't use my name. Ever. How do you know me? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You really don’t recognise him” Donna said as everyone grinned, they could already tell this was going to be entertaining.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Well, it's a tiny bit complicated. People usually need a flowchart. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: It doesn't matter. If either of you use my name again, I will remove your organs in alphabetical order. Any questions? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Which alphabet? (grin fades) Sorry, you really didn't want these questions, did you? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: This way. We don't have a lot of time. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(She leads the way into the saucer.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: What seems to be the problem? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: My husband. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Husband?” 11 asked as he looked at River and she said “don’t worry, it’s all just show dear, you’re the only one for me” and 11 said “how many other husbands do you have?” And River said “it’s a long list, but you’re the top”and 11 said “so you are my wife?” And River said “spoilers.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Your husband? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Didn't you read my message? My husband, yes. My husband is dying. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor stands still.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: Something wrong? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: I think I'm going to need a bigger flowchart. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A lot bigger” 10 said as everyone laughed a bit.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Saucer chamber]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Plainsong is being sung somewhere as River enters the main chamber.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Husband, I return to you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Cloaked figures start to draw swords from scabbards slung across their backs, then return them to their resting places.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">HYDROFLAX: Where is my queen? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Never far from you, my love. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">HYDROFLAX: Ah. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Hydraulic servos move, and we see a small male head where the neck should be on a huge red armoured figure lying on a table.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So that’s your husband? Not much of a looker” Jack said but River said “sometimes beauty is found within, sadly you have to put up with Hydroflax to get at it” making everyone curious.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: No, wait. That's your husband? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jealousy honey?” Missy asked and he said “not at all” but when she sent him a sceptical look he corrected himself and said “maybe a little.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Listen, you are being watched by four billion people. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(There are screens recessed into the walls around the chamber.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: You are surrounded by warrior monks with sentient laser swords, genetically engineered anger problems and not enough to do. Best just stay still and keep your hands by your side. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: No, wait. That's your husband? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: My husband, your patient. King Hydroflax. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Yes, that's who you're married to? Not anybody else? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Definitely very jealous” Jack said but 11 said “and also very confused.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">HYDROFLAX: My love, attend me, woman! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: I fly to you. Is there a problem? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Right. So you don't recognise me, then? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Why would I recognise you? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Oh, no reason. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why didn’t you tell her?” Clara asked and 12 said “I wanted to see how long it would take for her to work it out.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(River goes to Hydroflax and caresses his armour. Nardole stands next to the Doctor, who has crossed his arms.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: I don't like him. Do you like him? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: Don't cross your arms. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: He's a lying down person. I don't like lying down people. It's so untidy. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: Keep your arms by your side, like she said. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s not happening” 9 said and Nardole said “why, it’s not that hard” and 11 said “I don’t want to.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: My one true love. The only husband I will ever have. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. Nardole nudges him and he drops them by his side again.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: My time with you has been too short. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">HYDROFLAX: You have given me days of adventure and many nights of passion. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nearly everyone was laughing at the expression on the doctors faces, especially 11 and 12’s.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Oh, oh. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: Why do you keep crossing them? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Because they cross, I've got cross arms. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">HYDROFLAX: The end is near. I feel it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Forgive me, my lord. I have acted against your instructions. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">HYDROFLAX: My love? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: If you die this day, this galaxy will drown any tears. Oh, look at them, your people! They watch and hope and pray. With so much at stake, I followed my heart. I disobeyed your orders and sent for the finest surgeon in the galaxy! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, this isn’t going to go well” Rory said and Martha asked “do you know anything about how to do surgery?” And 10 said “well, a tiny bit. Maybe not on his species but on some” And the master then said “this should be entertaining.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The crowds on the screens cheer and applaud. The Doctor looks around, and River holds out her hand to him. Nardole chuckles and punches the Doctor lightly on the arm.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: (sotto) This might be an alarming question in the circumstance, but you really do think I'm a surgeon, don't you? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: Oh. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone started laughing as 12 said “your know this could of all been avoided if you’d been specific” and Nardole said “I already told you that I did” and 12 said “well maybe you should print some pamphlets next time” and Nardole said “yeah, well maybe you should listen next time.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: (sotto) Okay, calm down, keep it together. Don't make puddles. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Surgeon, attend your patient. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Nardole looks very worried, and whimpers.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: (sotto) Any tiny hint of species he might be? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Nardole whimpers I dunno.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: (sotto) Okay, never mind. You just stay there. (to a monk next to them.) You're probably going to need a mop. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone was laughing once more at this even if they were slightly nervous for the doctor they were mostly looking forward to the surgery.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor goes to Hydroflax's side.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Bow. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Sorry, what? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: You are in the presence of his Infinite Majesty, King Hydroflax. You will bow. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Oh, no. I'm sorry, Your Majesty, I can't do that. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Nardole is seriously cacking himself now.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: You what? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: It's my back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Your back? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Yeah, my back's playing up. It simply refuses to carry the weight of an entirely pointless stratum of society who contribute nothing of worth to the world and crush the hopes and dreams of working people. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sounds like my sort of person” the master said but 10 said “you’d probably kill him and take all his power within 5 minutes” and the master said “more like 2 minutes.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">HYDROFLAX: Can you save me, Surgeon? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Well, that depends upon what's wrong with you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: There's something in his brain. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: You could have fooled me. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Hydroflax gets angry.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Oh, oh, sorry. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re really not, aren’t you” Donna asked and 9 said “definitely not.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(River placates Hydroflax by massaging his face vigorously.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Sorry, just gallows humour. Probably the wrong word. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: Yeah, I would say it is. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: My love, you must rest. The surgeon and I will discuss the procedure. Prepare, master of my life, to live anew. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(She plants a long sloppy kiss on Hydroflax's forehead.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">11 pouted making everyone laugh even more. River kissed him on the cheek before saying “you know you’re really bad at hiding your jealousy” and Missy said “you should of seen him as kid, absolutely terrible back then” and 10 said “I wasn’t that bad” and the master said “You must be going senile in your old age.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Patience be with you all. Our King will rise again! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE + CROWDS: Our King will rise again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(River gestures to the Doctor to follow her out of the chamber.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CROWDS: Our King will rise again! Hydroflax! Hydroflax!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There is no way that all of them actually care about him” Bill said and Clara said “their probably being forced to say that.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Saucer room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The doors close.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: All right, enough of this. The joke's over. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: What joke? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Look at me. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Why? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: I'm the Doctor. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: You'd better be, you've got an operation to perform. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How did you not get it?” Sara Jane asked and River said “I thought he was the last doctor, although I am very glad that there are 12 more” and Wilf said “there’s another 12 of you?” And 10 said “well there could be up to 20 other versions of me running round out there, next ones also a girl so that’ll be interesting” and Wilf said “you make no sense” and 11 said “life would be boring if it made sense.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(She activates a massive hologram of Hydroflax's head.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Here's the entry wound, just below the hairline. And there's the projectile. It should have killed him straight off, but he's very strong. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: It's not a bullet. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: It's a diamond. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: How did it get in there? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: At speed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor puts on his sonic sunglasses.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Do you recognise it? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: No! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Yes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: The Halassi Androvar. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Seriously?” Jack asked and River said “the very same” and Jack said “so that’s what you want” and River said “it’s a mighty fine prize for a pretty girl like me” and Jack said “you only deserve the best” but 11 said “how did it get in his head?” And River said “spoilers sweetie.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: The very same. Hydroflax was leading a raid on the Halassi vaults. In the ensuing fire-fight, the whole thing blew up in his face, with the result that he now has the most valuable diamond in the universe lodged three inches inside his enormous head. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor reaches into the hologram and manipulates the holo-diamond.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: So, can you remove it? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: It's very small. It might be difficult to manoeuvre it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Not the diamond. His head.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” Martha said shocked and River said “well it’s much easier, don’t you think” and Rory said “won’t his people, who are watching, care?” And River said “I’d think that at least some of them would be quite happy.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: His head? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor removes his sunglasses and stares at River.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Yes. I think it would be easier just to remove the whole thing, don't you? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Wouldn't that kill him? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: You're the medical expert, but I'd say so, yes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Your husband? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Sort of. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Sort of? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: I basically married the diamond. The Halassi want their diamond back, so they came to me. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That makes more sense” Clara said and River said “I could never love that sack of meat, especially when his competition is so handsome” and 11 said “oh stop it” before River said “you thought I was talking about you” and 11 said “I know you were” making River roll her eyes and smile.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Why? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: I'm an archaeologist. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Slash murderer slash thief. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: An archaeologist is just a thief. With patience. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(She empties a zippered bag, throwing out a red fez and a bronze plate.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Never had much of that. It'll fit in here, don't you think? I've checked it for leaks. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Is this what you're like when I'm not</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Not what? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: You're talking about murdering someone.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You shouldn’t be doing that” 9 said but River said “he hardly counts as a person” but 10 said “but he still is one.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: No, I'm not. I'm actually murdering someone. Cheer up, get a saw, I'll kill the lights, you kill the patient. I employed you. You agreed to this. Do you not know who that man is? King Hydroflax, the butcher of the Bone Meadows, who ends his battles by eating his enemies, dead or alive. The murder of a creature like that wouldn't weigh heavily on my conscience, even if I had one. What's that face? Are you thinking? Stop it. You're a man, it looks weird. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I’d say that makes it slightly okay” Missy said and 10 said “I thought you were trying to be good” and she said “I am, just saying that the universe would be a much better place without him.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: I need more information. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: For what? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: For my diagnosis. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: He's dying. We're about to steal his head and scoop out his brains. Aren't we over-thinking? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: I'll be the judge of that. I'm the Doctor. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: You know who you remind me of? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Yes, probably a chap with a big </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: My second wife. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How many times have you been married?” 11 asked and River said “a lot, but they’re strictly for business reasons only.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The hologram of his head is replaced by the entire actual Hydroflax. The monks with him all draw their swords.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Darling! You're up and about! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">HYDROFLAX: False wife! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: How much better you're looking! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">HYDROFLAX: You plan to take my head. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Never crossed my mind. Is this your bag? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(She gives the bag to the Doctor.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">HYDROFLAX: Perhaps you should have just asked. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Hydroflax's three-fingered right hand turns his head to the side then pulls it off its attachment and lowers it onto the table, then the body stomps two paces back.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wow, that’s useful” Rory said but Missy said “but he’s still alive so he’s going to be blabbering away while you try and do what you want to do.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Well! I wondered why we didn't share a bathroom. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: You married a cyborg and you didn't even know it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">HYDROFLAX: I'll have you flogged and flayed and burnt. I will crush every last remnant of you from this universe. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: How dare you! I'm your wife. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">HYDROFLAX: You planned to murder me! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Don't change the subject. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">HYDROFLAX: Why are you doing this? Who are you? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: I'm Professor River Song. You have an ancient artefact of great value to good people, and whatever it takes, I'm going to bring it home to them. You have stolen so much from so many, King Hydroflax, and I'm the woman who's going to steal it all back. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just, try not to kill anyone” 10 said and River said “I try not to unless strictly necessary, or they’re really annoying.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">HYDROFLAX: What are you?! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: I'm an archaeologist. Look! I've got a trowel. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(She pulls a trowel from her tool belt. It whirs as she uses it to zap the monk's swords, then attack Hydroflax's body.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Ha, ha, ha! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor picks up Hydroflax's head.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Do not harm her! If you know what's good for you, do not lay a finger on that woman. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">HYDROFLAX: Ignore him. Attack! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wouldn’t do that when I’m holding your head” 9 said and Sara Jane said “I doubt he thinks you would dare do anything to him” and Donna said “he greatly underestimated you then.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(River keeps using her sonic trowel on the cyborg while the Doctor opens the garbage disposal chute.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Garbage disposal, right? Get ready to say whee! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">HYDROFLAX: Put me down. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Very poor choice of words” the master said and everyone grinned, for once agreeing with the master.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Back off from River Song. Give the order now. Get yourself under control. universe </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">HYDROFLAX: Do not attack the female. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Finally, he sees sense” Clara said and Rose said “took him long enough.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(River runs to the Doctor's side, grabbing the bag, and points her trowel at Hydroflax's head.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Nobody move, or the head gets it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Do you really have a shooty trowel? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: It's sonic. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Sonic trowel. You realise how ridiculous that sounds? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re one to talk” Amy said and 11 said “my screwdriver is cool.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">HYDROFLAX: Their threats are empty. Destroy them! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Hydroflax's body speaks. Lights flash on its torso as it does.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CYBORG: Negative. Seventy eight percent chance of significant tissue damage. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">HYDROFLAX: Do as you're told! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CYBORG: Decision overruled. Recommendation, chill. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s brilliant” Bill said and Martha said “now you two just need to get out of there” and 12 said “in a second.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Look at that, your body's got a mind of its own. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: More like an onboard computer for the cybernetic component. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Plus in-built flash drive and vernacular friendly interface. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Cyber co-pilot. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Mobile life support. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Sexy. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: It's not sexy. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Absolutely sexy. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Why is everything sexy now? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Speaking of which.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(She uses her wrist comms.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Ramone, prep for emergency extraction. Two to go. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who’s Ramone? Please tell me he’s not another husband of yours” 11 said but River said “would it make you jealous if I told you he was?” Making 11 groan slightly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAMONE [OC]: Standing by for teleport. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Put it in the bag. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Sorry? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: The head. Put it in the bag. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">HYDROFLAX: Do not put me in the bag. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Quickly, do it. Ramone, twenty seconds to jump. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">HYDROFLAX: I will not be placed into a bag! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Stop shouting a minute if you want to go face-up. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Trust me, it sucks not being face up in these things” Nardole said and Bill asked “how do you know that?” And Nardole said “it’s a very long story but” before 12 interrupted him and said “so we don’t have time to here it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor puts Hydroflax into the bag.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">HYDROFLAX: You will be crushed! You will be destroyed! You will beg my infinite mercy! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Oh, zip it! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor zips up the bag.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Try to follow me and I'll put him in a blender. Ramone, now. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor, River and the bag are teleported away.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CYBORG: They will be tracked. They will be found. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re not gonna be able to stop us” 9 said and Missy said “don’t get cocky doctor.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Mendorax Dellora]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor and River's feet are two feet or so off the ground when they materialise, and fall.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BOTH: Argh! Oh! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Ramone! Just once, can you get the height right? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAMONE [OC]: Sorry, Professor.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">HYDROFLAX [in bag] : When I escape, I will bring terror to you and your family. There is no escape from the.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can’t you shut him up, it would do us all a favour” the master said and 10 said “if you can think of a way to do that without killing or maiming him feel free to tell us” and the master said “but that rules all the fun options out.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Home in on my signal. Get a shift on. Can you locate the Damsel?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAMONE [OC]: I'm on it. The capsule is really close. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor is lying in the snow, laughing.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Is something funny? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">HYDROFLAX [in bag]: Who dares laugh at Hydroflax? You shall be crushed! You shall scream in fear! Let me out of this bag! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That does nothing but make him sound insane” Wilf said while they laughed although no were near as much as the on screen doctor.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: This is a serious mission in a critical phase. There is nothing to laugh about here. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: We're being threatened by a bag! By a head in a bag! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It is pretty ridiculous, even for us” Martha said and Amy said “and that’s a very high bar.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">HYDROFLAX [in bag]: I shall make dust of you. My enemies are meat for the devouring! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: I can't approve of any of this, you know, but I haven't laughed in a long time. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Well, good for you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">HYDROFLAX [in bag]: Prepare to die in agony and submit to my supremacy! Unzip this bag! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(River joins in with the Doctor's laughter.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: You know, don't you? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Know what? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Stop pretending. You know who I am. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Who are you? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Seriously?” Amy asked and River said “I had a lot on my mind.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: You know who I am. It's, it's, it's me. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Great. Who are you? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(A dark haired man with a short beard comes running up.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAMONE: Professor Song! Sorry, Professor. Sorry about the height thing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Prove it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(River kisses Ramone long and hard.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Urgh! Doesn't it get dull after a while? As an activity, it's not hugely varied, is it? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’d be surprised” River said and 11 said “I really don’t want to know.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: I'm so sorry. This is my husband, Ramone. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Another one? Are you going to kill him, too? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAMONE: We're not actually married. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Ah, we are, in fact. I wiped it from your memory. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAMONE: Why? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Well, you were being annoying. So, the Damsel. Do we have a fix? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAMONE: Found the capsule just over in the village, but I can't locate Damsel. I've looked everywhere. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Who's Damsel? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Have you been thorough? It's not easy, you know. He does have twelve faces. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, this is awkward” 11 said and River said “I’ll work it out eventually.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Ramone takes out a wallet and a sheaf photographs drops down. The Doctor looks down them.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAMONE: None of these men are here. Are you sure it's one of these? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor looks down the photographs from Hartnell to McCoy and smiles.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So they’re some more of your past regenerations” Rose asked and 10 said “all the way from 1 to 7.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Yes! He only has these twelve faces. He'll be around here somewhere. This is the closest intersection with the Doctor's timeline. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Then carries on down past McGann, Hurt, Eccleston, Tennant and Smith, and turns over the last one. No more photographs.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: That's why I crashed Hydroflax's ship here. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That makes a lot more sense” Jack said and everyone nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Damsel. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAMONE: Codename, Damsel in Distress. Apparently, he needs a lot of rescuing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I do not” 11 said and River said “you really do sweetie.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: What if he has a face that you don't know about yet? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: He has limits. Well, then, let's go find him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Saucer room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Hydroflax's cybernetic body is interrogating poor Nardole.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CYBORG: You are in league with the former Queen. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: She employed me! I didn't really know anything. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CYBORG: You have information. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: Oh, hardly anything, really. A tiny bit. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CYBORG: You will give this information to us. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: Oh, absolutely, Course I will. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Seriously?” 12 said and Nardole said “well what was I supposed to do, he was absolutely terrifying” and 12 said “I really can’t believe you sometimes.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CYBORG: We will take the information. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: Anything you like. I'll even write it down for you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CYBORG: That will not be necessary. You will be uploaded. We apologise for the inconvenience. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: Uploaded? How? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CYBORG: Recommendation.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(A wicked curved blade pops out of its hand.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">That can’t be good” Donna said as everyone stared at the screen nervously, most of the joyful atmosphere evaporating immediately.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CYBORG: Hold still. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: Ooooo! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Outside the saucer]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Nardole's head is now between the Cyborg's massive shoulders where Hydroflax's used to be.as the cyborg stomps out of the saucer.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: No, this is no good. I don't like this. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“At least you’re not dead” Rory said and Nardole said “But I’m afraid of heights” and Amy said “still better then being dead.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CYBORG: Your cooperation is appreciated. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: I never agreed! No, this is unfair. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CYBORG: Pursuit now commences. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: This is too tall! I'm afraid of heights. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CYBORG: Recommendation, close your eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Nardole whimpers as stumpy metal wings are spread and rockets ignite under the Cyborg's armpits. Zooms off into the sky.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: Argh! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Despite the fact that they felt bad for Nardole most people couldn’t help but laugh slightly at this, by now they had all reminded themselves that nothing too bad could happen to Nardole because he was sitting here with them now.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Village]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Ramone and River are walking together along the street, with the Doctor bringing up the rear carrying the zipped bag.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAMONE: What if we can't find him? We need to get you off-world now. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Off-world. People never say that. (laughs) Are you new? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: We can't hang around waiting. He could be ages. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Yes, he's probably off rebuilding a civilisation or defeating giant robot fish </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(They arrive at the Tardis.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: We'll just have to steal it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” 9 said and 10 asked “how, no one else knows how to drive the TARDIS apart from me and other time lords” and River said “you can also count me in that list because the TARDIS herself taught me how to fly her. Properly too, not whatever you do to her” and Missy said “we should probably give him lessons, make it so we might actually arrive at the intended destination sometimes” and 10 said “but the randomness is part of the fun” but Donna said “it would be a nice change to actually go where we planned to go.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: From the ninth dimension. Sorry, what? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAMONE: The hopper is really close. We would be out of here in less than ten minutes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: I need time travel. I need this Tardis. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: I'm sorry. The word steal. Somebody said steal. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Yes. We're going to steal this box. Hush, you wouldn't understand. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: You can't. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Why can't I? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: You can't just steal a Ta. A box. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Why not? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Look, it says Police. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: I have a key. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(River produces a Yale type key and opens the Tardis door.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But she’s my ship” 11 said annoyed but River said “I promise to return her as soon as I’m done” and 11 said “fine, but ask next time” and River said “whatever you say.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Okay. This er Damsel person. He sounds, he sounds pretty dangerous. Ish. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: It's a time machine. I can take it, do whatever I want for as long as I like and pop it back a second later. He'll never know it was gone. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Yes, he will. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: How? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: He'll just know. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Well, he's never noticed before. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">11 raised an eyebrow at her and she said “maybe once or twice, but what you don’t know can’t hurt you right.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Maybe he'll notice now. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(River bursts out laughing.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: I'll see you on Temple Beach. (kisses Ramone) I've already picked out your swimwear. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAMONE: Okay, but be careful. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Absolutely not. You, with me. Bring the head. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(River goes inside the Tardis.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAMONE: Please, look after her for me. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Ramone starts to walk away, then stops. River pops her head out of the Tardis.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Oh, before you come in, you'd better prepare yourself for a shock. It's not as snug as it looks. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(She goes back inside.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Finally. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAMONE: Finally? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: It's my go. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This should be good” 9 said before 12 said “what you are all about to see is how to do a proper reaction to the inside of the TARDIS, you might want to take some notes” before 10 said “I’ve always wanted to do this.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Oh. My, God! Oh, it's bigger! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Well, yes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: On the inside,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: We need to concentrate. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Than it is</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: I know where you're going with this, but I need you to calm down. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: On the outside! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: You've certainly grasped the essentials. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: My entire understanding of physical space has been transformed! Three-dimensional Euclidean geometry has been torn up, thrown in the air and snogged to death! My grasp of the universal constants of physical reality has been changed forever. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone was laughing at this before Amy said “that’s the proper way to do it?” And 11 said “it’s a lot better then what all of you do” and Sara Jane said “don’t you think it’s a bit over dramatic?” And 12 said “I’ve been waiting to do that for a long time now and I think it was perfect” and Rose said while nearly everyone was still chuckling “it was pretty good.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(River has gone down the stairs.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Sorry. I've always wanted to see that done properly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“who were you talking to?” Bill asked and 12 said “myself.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(River opens a roundel to reveal a drinks cabinet.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Would you like a drink? Aldebaran brandy. Help yourself, but don't tell Dad. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But that’s my stuff” 11 said but River said “do you ever drink it” and 11 admitted “not really” And River said “exactly, someone’s got to.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Beeping.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: What's that noise? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor checks Hydroflax's head in the bag. The eyes are shut.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: It seems to have powered down, conserving batteries. It's an in-built life-support system. I'm not sure what powers it, but </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: I really don't care. What's that noise? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: I don't know. A signal? Distress call? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Homing beacon. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Possibly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: So the rest of him is coming? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Great” Donna said and Clara said “you should probably get going” and River said “oh, we definitely will be soon.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: He must be very cross. He's lost his head. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Time we were off, then. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(River activates the time engines, which briefly judder then make sick noises.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: You're doing it wrong. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: I am certainly not. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Not those levers. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Hush. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: You probably want to press that button. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Why? That evacuates the waste tank on deck seven. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Does it? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: What is wrong with you? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Better avoid deck seven then. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I learnt that the hard way” Bill said and 12 said “I told you not to go there” and Bill said “I got lost, your ship’s massive” and Nardole said “it was pretty funny though” and all three nodded in agreement. “What happened?” Rose asked and 12 said “I’m gonna leave it up to your imagination.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Something's interfering with the engines, which is technically not possible. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Maybe. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: How would you know? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Maybe the engines are interfering with themselves. Wild theory, but what if this machine had certain safeguards. For instance, maybe it can't take off when a life form registers as being both inside and outside at the same time? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Head and body. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Which would mean, and again, I'm just, I'm just wildly theorising here, that's the door would not engage properly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How have you not put two and two together and work out he’s the doctor?” Amy asked and River said “no idea.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Of course. It can't seal the real-time envelope. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Hence it can't take off. Not when someone is in and out at the same time. I mean, that just wouldn't be good manners, would it? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: You're very quick. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Yes. For a Doctor. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Yes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Seriously?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone started laughing slightly again and even River joined in even though she was slightly embarrassed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Village]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Ramone is walking along the narrow Elizabethan themed street.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE [OC]: Hello? Hello, is that you? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAMONE: Nardole, is that you? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE [OC]: It's me, yes. Please, you've got to help me. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAMONE: What's wrong? Where are you? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE [OC]: In the alleyway. Can't you see me? Come a bit closer. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No don’t” Martha said and Jack said “why are you helping him?” And Nardole said “he forced me, I had no choice.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAMONE: What are you doing there? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE [OC]: Help me. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Ramone switches on his torch and searches for Nardole.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAMONE: Are you injured? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: Well, er yes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(His torch finally lights up the Cyborg, which is pointing a gun at Nardole's head on its shoulders.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“See, it’s forcing me” Nardole said and Wilf said “he’s got a gun at your head so we understand why you did that” and Nardole said “thank you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: Sorry! So sorry. It made me! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAMONE: Nardole, why are you pointing a gun at your own head? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: It's not my head! Well, it is my head, but it's not my gun. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAMONE: What happened to you? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: Please, just do as it says. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor takes Hydroflax's head from the bag.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: It's signalling. We have to assume the body is homing in on this. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: So, how do we stop it? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Well, we could chop its head off. Oh, look.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Does sarcasm help? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Wouldn't it be a great universe if it did? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: So, summing up. It's coming, we can't take off, we can't seal the doors. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Yep. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: So we just kill the head, right? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: You can't shoot the head in the face! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Why not? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No” Almost all the doctors said at once but the master said “it would solve all your problems” and 10 said “no killing” and River said “anything for you then, I guess we need to find another way round it, which we did.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Hydroflax opens his eyes.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">HYDROFLAX: Argh! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor drops him, face down.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Go on, then, tell him to put his hands up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">HYDROFLAX: Do not fire if you value your lives. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Why, what are you going to do? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">HYDROFLAX: Kill me, and my body will burn. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Burn what? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">HYDROFLAX: This world! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’d still kill it” The master said but Jack said “if you do that billions of innocent people might die” and the master said “so” And Jack said “oh yeah, I forgot who I was talking to” and after he and Jack has a miniature staring contest the master looked at 10 who said “innocent people don’t have to die, there is always another way” and after a moment of hesitation the master said “fine, if I were there I wouldn’t kill the head” He then thought for a moment before saying “immediately anyway, if he gets to annoying then you are not stopping me” and 10 said “you’re making progress, that’s great” and the master rolled his eyes while saying “I’m still never going to be your perfect little pet” and 10 said “I don’t want you to be, I want you to be you but without the killing and power lust” and the master said “that’s never going to happen doctor” but he said “I wouldn’t give up hope so soon.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Village]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CYBORG: Inquiry. Are you acquainted with the criminal River Song? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: That wasn't me, that was him! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CYBORG: Repeat, are you acquainted with the criminal River Song? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: Please, just answer it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAMONE: Yes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CYBORG: You will take River Song a message. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAMONE: What message? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">This can’t be good” Bill said and everyone nodded in agreement </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The head is on the console, and grinning.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Suppose we believe you. How? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">HYDROFLAX: My body contains a split quantum actualiser. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: A perpetually stabilised black hole. That's your power source. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: What sort of medical school did you go to? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Never gone to medical school” 9 said ad Martha said “we know doctor.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: A really good one for doctors. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">HYDROFLAX: More than a power source. If necessary, a bomb. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: So you could wipe out this solar system. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">HYDROFLAX: It wouldn't be the first. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: It would be your last. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">HYDROFLAX: A fitting end for the glory of Hydroflax. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: So, why haven't you threatened this before? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">HYDROFLAX: A king does not endanger his people for no reason. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: You're endangering them now. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">HYDROFLAX: I'm cross. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s not a good reason” Clara said and 10 said “it’s an awful reason, but sadly it’s not the worst reason I’ve ever heard.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Banging on the Tardis door.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAMONE [OC]: Doctor Song, are you there? I have a message for you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Ramone! Get in here! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Cyborg kicks the doors open.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Ah! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Ramone's head is on the Cyborg now.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAMONE: You're going to die! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks for the show of confidence” Rose said and River said “he was always a bit of a coward.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(It stomps inside and grabs River, lifting her off the floor.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">HYDROFLAX: Kill her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAMONE: No! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Put her down. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">HYDROFLAX: Kill her now! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CYBORG: Death initiating. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAMONE: I'm so sorry.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor dodge past the Cyborg and closes the Tardis doors. The time engines start and the Tardis shakes a lot. The Cyborg drops River.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That was lucky he dropped you” Amy said and 12 said “once again, I’m not complaining.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAMONE: I'm sorry! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">HYDROFLAX: Stop them! Stop them! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Where are we going? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Get the hell out! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">HYDROFLAX: Stop them! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CYBORG: Death initiating. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: You set the coordinates. Where for? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Just get the damn head! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">HYDROFLAX: Kill them! Destroy them! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(River grabs the zip bag.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">HYDROFLAX: Kill them! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Here. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(And throws it to the Doctor, who scoops Hydroflax into it and throws it back to River.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: With me. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(She runs out of the Tardis, which has materialised in -)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Baggage hold]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where are you?” Clara asked and 11 said “I guess we’re going to find out soon.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Where are we? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: This way, come on. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: What about the box? Stop holding my hand, people don't do that to me. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Hush now. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Don't hush me. I'm not a hushing person. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Reception area]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(A marble floored place with aliens in dinner jackets and posh frocks. Two long staircases run up the outer hull to the upper decks. River turns and closes the doors behind them.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">COMPUTER: We are currently cruising at warp factor twelve. Traversing the fourth galaxy of our seven galaxy cruise. Next is the Andromeda galaxy. Supernova approaching now to starboard.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So you’re on a ship” Rory said and Missy said “yes, but what ship, there are a lot of ships in the universe” before 12 said “you might actually know this one, I’m not sure.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The big display on one wall says Harmony &amp; Redemption 07:08:32:17. You are here - Super Nova Gamma Eridani. An upright biped with blue scales and a pair of catfish-like barbels walks up to them.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">FLEMMING: Ah, Doctor Song. Your table is ready. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Flemming! How are the twins? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">FLEMMING: Still digesting their mother, thank you for asking. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, what?” Donna said shocked and 9 said “it’s a strange tradition amongst their people, not very nice.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: I'm sure it was a lovely ceremony. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">FLEMMING: Oh, there were tears. And just a hint of screaming. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(They both laugh.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Er, Flemming, I wonder, could you deadlock seal the baggage hold for me? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">FLEMMING: It's a little irregular. The other passengers might want access. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Do you remember that time I was transporting dragon eggs? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">FLEMMING: Consider it done. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What happened?” Martha asked and River said “let’s just say there was a lot of destruction before I got it under control.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The light by the door lock turns from green to red. Clunk.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">FLEMMING: Is the gentleman here for dinner? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Yes, he is. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">FLEMMING: Excellent! I'll have the chef prepare him immediately. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What sort of place is this?” Clara asked and the master said “sounds like my sort of place” and 12 said “yeah, you’d feel right at home.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: No, you won't. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Er, he will in fact be joining me to eat. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">FLEMMING: I was about to suggest that force-feeding might be required. This way. Oh, may I take your bag? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Oh, no, no, no, no. That's fine, thanks. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Muffled annoyed shouting from the bag.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Sorry. It was my stomach. I have an irritable bowel. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">HYDROFLAX [in bag]: My revenge will be merciless! I will rip you open and devour you! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: It's having a day. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A really bad day” Jack said as everyone laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">HYDROFLAX [in bag]: You cannot escape! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">FLEMMING: This way. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">HYDROFLAX [in bag]: Your actions will not go unpunished! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Here. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(She throws the bag to the Doctor.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">HYDROFLAX [in bag]: Ow! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: I don't suppose you mind if I freshen up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(She squirts a spray at her head, and golden energy pins up her hair, then transforms her clothes into amnevening dress with a golden sequinned bodice.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Not bad for two hundred, eh? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Two hundred? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: I have an augmented lifespan. Long story. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">But I thought you were human because you’re Amy and Rory’s daughter” Clara asked confused and River said “I am, I was just conceived in the TARDIS” before Rose asked “but why would that make a difference?” And 10 said “no idea, as far as I know it’s never happened before” and Jack asked “has there seriously never been two time lords who” but Missy interrupted him saying “oh, time lords don’t breed like humans, we use looms. Anyway time lords and humans are very different so there would be different results” and Jack said “okay then.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Dining room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: So, what's the occasion? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: I've got the diamond. Now it's time to sell it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: I thought you were returning it to the Halassi? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Tell me, were you born boring, or did you have to work at it? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Where did you find a buyer? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Look around you. The starship Harmony And Redemption, minimum ticket price one billion credits, plus the provable murder of multiple innocent life forms. Suites are reserved for planet-burners.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Definitely sounds like my sort of people” the master said and 10 said “honestly surprised you don’t already know about it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(She takes a drink from a passing waiter.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Thank you. Even the staff are required to have a verifiable history of indiscriminate slaughter. This is where genocide comes to kick back and relax. Do try the fish. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, But if you’re there doesn’t that mean that you committed murder?” Clara asked and River said “I was wrongly accused of a murder, I have never taken an innocent life unless there was no other choice.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Reception area]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Meanwhile, something is hammering at the baggage room door. An alien of the same species as Flemming runs up.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CONCIERGE: Mister Flemming, there's an issue. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Dining room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(River is reading something.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Why are you frowning? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: How did you know? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: It's audible. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Deadlock seals can be broken. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: -By geniuses. Hydroflax has a brain the size of a pea and it's currently under the table. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There’s still a possibility that he can get past, and knowing our luck he probably will” Rory said and Amy said “I’m surprised that it’s taking him so long to bust out.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(She kicks the bag.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: He's gone back to sleep, I think. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: You married him, though. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: I told you, I married the diamond. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: How? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: I posed as his nurse. Took me a week. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: To fall in love? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There’s only one man I could ever love and he’s sitting right next to me” River said and 11 said “that’s a relief, because I was starting to think that maybe” and River said “none of those men mean anything compared to you” before pulling him into a brief kiss, a genuine one unlike the ones she had given to her other husbands.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(We now see River is holding her Tardis-styled Diary.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: It's the easiest lie you can tell a man. They'll automatically believe any story they're the hero of. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: River, there's er, there's something I should probably tell you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">WAITRESS: (a humanoid) Doctor Song, </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is just getting ridiculous” Bill said and Jack said “it can’t be long till you work it out” and River said “shouldn’t be long now.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">WAITRESS: Your guest has docked. He should be with you in a very few minutes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Thank you. Whenever he's ready. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">WAITRESS: Of course. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: What's the book? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Oh, it's my diary. (channelling Oscar Wilde) One should always have something sensational to read on a spaceship. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Is it sad? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Why would a diary be sad? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: I don't know. It's just that you look sad. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: It's nearly full. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: So? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: The man who gave me this was the sort of man who'd know exactly how long a diary you were going to need. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s so important about a diary?” 9 asked and River said “it contains everything we’ve ever done, every wonderful adventure” before 11 said “and it’s almost empty” and River said “meaning our time togethers almost over.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: He sounds awful. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: I suppose he is. I've never really thought about it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(She puts the diary back in her clutch purse.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Not somebody special then? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: No. But terribly useful every now and then. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Security office]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAMONE [on screen]: Please! I just need you to get me out of here. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CONCIERGE: He's in the main hold, sir, but you've deadlocked it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">FLEMMING: If you don't mind be observing, sir, you do seem a little nervous. Is someone threatening you? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAMONE [on screen]: I'm the only one here. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">Don’t trust him” Sara Jane said and Wilf said “he’s going to trust him.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CONCIERGE: Confirmed, sir. There's only one reading in the hold. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">FLEMMING: I'm on my way. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CONCIERGE: Be careful, sir. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">FLEMMING: Don't worry, I'll just stick my head round the door. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">No” several people groaned even though they had been expecting it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Dining room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: So, who is this buyer? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: No idea, he just responded to the advert. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(A shadow falls across their table. It is a bald man with a diagonal scar running around his face from the back of his skull, round across the right temple to below his left cheek bone. His voice is very hoarse.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”I hate these guys” 12 said before Missy said “I know right, they are so annoying” and 12 said “you’ve met them before?” And Missy said “I wish I hadn’t.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SCRATCH: Which of you is Song? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Who wants to know? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SCRATCH: I am Scratch. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Don't need your name. Are you empowered to purchase? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SCRATCH: I represent the Shoal of the Winter Harmony. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Don't care. Don't want to know. I'll need immediate payment. Can you do that? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: And could you either sit down or fetch us the wine list or something? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Scratch sits.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SCRATCH: You have the diamond? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Of course I have the diamond. Show me the money. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Scratch runs his finger along his scar and something unlocks. Then he pulls his head open with squelching sounds.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s disgusting” Rose said and everyone agreed looking disgusted.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Just a thought, you probably shouldn't do that in a restaurant. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Scratch removes a metal globe from the grey contents of his skull, and places it in the napkin River holds out, thin strands of gunk still attached to it. He closes up his head again.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why would you store anything like that?” Donna asked and Jack said “I guess it’s convenient” and Bill said “But it’s so disgusting.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SCRATCH: Once instructed, this will transfer the necessary funds to whatever account you choose. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Thank you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SCRATCH: The diamond. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(River puts the bag on the table.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: You're going to have to dig for it a bit, but somehow I don't think that's going to be a problem for you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Scratch stands.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SCRATCH: Is this a deception? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: No. The diamond is in there. This is a public place, there won't be any tricks. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SCRATCH: This is not a public place. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The other diners turn. They are the same species as Scratch.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s a lot of them” Wilf said and Amy said “is it just me or do you have a bad feeling about this?” And Clara said “it’s definitely not just you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Block booking. That's clever. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: You needn't have bothered. I've brought what you want. Please do assume that I have also taken precautions, and don't do anything that might make me cross and kill you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SCRATCH: Statement accepted. The diamond is here? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The other diners all hiss.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: The payment, then. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(River hands the globe to Scratch, who opens it and taps various illuminated buttons.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SCRATCH: One hundred billion credits, as we agreed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wow, that’s a lot” Jack said and River said “it is a pretty little rock.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(He hands the globe back to River, who also taps buttons.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SCRATCH: This accesses all the banks in the galaxy. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Thank you. Here you go, then. You may need to use a spoon or knitting needle or something. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SCRATCH: Be it known, we do not do this for ourselves. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: I really don't care. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SCRATCH: We do it in honour of our distant and loving King, who once visited our world in blood and joy. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Well, isn't that lovely? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(She starts to unzip the bag.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SCRATCH: We honour thee, we prostrate ourselves in your name, Hydroflax. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, no” Wilf said and Amy said “I knew this was to good to last” just as the master said “you’re in serious trouble now.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">ALL: Hydroflax! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SCRATCH: For love of thee, we do this thing today. Hydroflax. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The other diners stand and chant.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DINERS: Hydroflax! Hydroflax! Hydroflax! Hydroflax! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(River zips up the bag again.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SCRATCH: Give it. Give us the treasure. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DINERS: Hydroflax! Hydroflax! Hydroflax! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SCRATCH: What is wrong? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Er, well, er. Awkward.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Understatement of the century” Martha muttered under her breath.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Baggage area]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">FLEMMING: I beg of you, not my head! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CYBORG: Information is required. You know of River Song, wife of Hydroflax? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">FLEMMING: I do. I know River Song of old. And if you spare me, I'll tell you who she's really married to. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CYBORG: Explain. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">FLEMMING: You need a head. I can get you a head fit for a king. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Dining room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SCRATCH: Why do you delay? We have paid, we will receive. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know how this could get any worse” Jack said before Rose said “you just jinxed it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor stands and takes the bag.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Yes, you will. Of, by jingo, you will, yes, of course. But obviously, we have to, you know, er, check some </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Things. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Things. There are things that have to be checked before I get it to you. If we don't check the thing, then the, the</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SCRATCH: We will receive! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Yes, you will receive, and here it is. Now, on its way, over this small distance. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SCRATCH: We will receive! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor gives Scratch the bag.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Here you go. And you can have the bag as well. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: You know, it's been lovely, but er, we don't want to intrude on this special moment, so why don't we just leave you with the new baby? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SCRATCH: You will remain. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">Do you have to?” Martha asked before Clara said “I don’t see any reason why that’s strictly necessary.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Is that strictly necessary? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SCRATCH: I do not like surprises. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Well, it's going to be a funny old day. Oh, boy. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Scratch starts to unzip the bag.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: You know what? I just can't stand idly by and let this continue. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(He snatches back the bag and stands on a chair.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Death has been done this day! Noble blood has been spilled, and our tears will surely follow. The sky shall crack, the ground shall heave, and even the rocks and the stones shall weep their rage. Behold! The head of Hydroflax! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(He gets down, takes the head out of the bag and shows it to the diners, who hiss.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They’re definitely not very happy” Donna said and Wilf said “well I wouldn’t be very happy if someone pulled the queen’s head out of a bag.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Rest now, sweet prince. Walk amongst us nevermore. Shall we start the bidding at two hundred billion? I'm sorry, Professor Song, but we really couldn't keep this treasure from the truly devout. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Oh, my apologies to the truly devout. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: And shall we find out who is the most truly devout? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SCRATCH: This is heresy! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe, but who’s counting” Missy said and Rory said “I think all of them are.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Two hundred over there. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Pointing at a bewildered man at the back.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Two hundred fifty million by the sweet trolley. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(A woman chosen at random.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SCRATCH: Silence! This is not our way. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Well, it doesn't say much for your king if you can't put a price on his head. Let us see what the king himself has to say. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor jabs a knife into the head's left ear. Hydroflax wakes up and screams. The diners all prostrate themselves)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’ll distract them” Jack said and Rose said “now it’s time to run.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Quick! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(She grabs the Doctor's hand and they head for the door. Flemming blocks their exit.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">FLEMMING: Professor Song! Has the food disappointed you? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Then the Cyborg stomps in, and the diners scream and flee. River pulls the Doctor out of the way, but they are grabbed by security men wearing black berets.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And you thought it couldn’t get any worse” Donna said and Jack said “yeah, I definitely jinked it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">HYDROFLAX: At last, I am whole again. Come to me, my body. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Cyborg stomps forward then stops and scans Hydroflax's head.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">HYDROFLAX: Well? Put me back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CYBORG: Scan in progress. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">HYDROFLAX: You don't need to scan me, just put me back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CYBORG: Tissue deterioration now irreversible. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">HYDROFLAX: Well, what are you going to do about that? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CYBORG: Additional, the projectile inside your brain continues to move. Prognosis, death in seven minutes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">HYDROFLAX: Well, I refuse. King Hydroflax does not accept death. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can’t just refuse to die” Bill said and 10 said “I wish you could” and Donna said “don’t we all.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CYBORG: Orders requested. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">HYDROFLAX: Whatever I need to survive, do it. Now. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CYBORG: Orders accepted. You need a new head. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">HYDROFLAX: No! No. Not a new head! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CYBORG: Orders implementing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">HYDROFLAX: No. No! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The body blasts the head into dry dark grey dust, revealing the diamond.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I wasn’t expecting that” Clara said and Missy said “can’t say I’m complaining.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: (to security man) I don't suppose you could fetch that over for me, could you? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">FLEMMING: As I was saying, your Majesty. Well, your remaining Majesty. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Flemming snatches River's diary.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">Don’t you dare touch that” River said annoyed as everyone understood why this would make her angry.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">FLEMMING: If it's a new head you're after, this is the guide to the very best. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Don't touch that. Give that back to me. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">FLEMMING: The diary of River Song. The ultimate guide to the Time Lord known as the Doctor. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Don't you dare touch that! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">FLEMMING: Long live the King. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(A short time later, as the spaceship flies through some interstellar debris, Flemming is walking around whilst reading the diary.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">FLEMMING: The Pandorica Opens. Ooh, that sounds exciting. And goodness me, a picnic at Asgard. Some people really know how to snack, don't they? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Asgard’s real?” Bill said excitedly and 11 said “yeah, very nice place, very gold” and Clara asked “does that mean Thor is real too?” And 11 said “oh yeah, nice guy, he actually owes me a favour” and Amy said “that’s awesome, can you introduce us at some point” and 12 said “sure, I’d be more then happy to do that after we get out of here” making both Clara and Bill grin.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: You should know I have a significant history of escaping. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">FLEMMING: The Crash of the Byzantium. Didn't they make a movie of that? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: And when I do, I'm going to kill you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">FLEMMING: Oh, Jim the Fish! (laughs) Well, we all know Jim the Fish. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: And the longer you spend reading my diary, the longer I'm going to take. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">FLEMMING: And you've just been to Manhattan. What planet is that? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sadness flashed across both River and 12’s face as they remembered the events in manhattan but before long anger overtook their faces once more.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: So do, please, keep going. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CYBORG: This is irrelevant. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SCRATCH: If I may intrude, your Majesty. The Doctor is a legendary being of remarkable power and an infinite number of faces. His head, I assure you, would be your crowning achievement. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He doesn’t need anything else to fuel his ego” the master said and Rose said “that is the first thing you’ve said that I agree with.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Flemming taps on the Cyborg's armour to get its attention back.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">FLEMMING: Besides which, many of us on this ship would be happy to see his career cut off, as it were, at the neck. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CYBORG: Proceed faster, or your head will be taken! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SCRATCH: I would give my head with gladness. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">FLEMMING: This woman is the known consort of the Doctor. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CYBORG: Confirmation required. Uploading. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Nardole's head rises out of the Cyborg's body, shaking and blinking in the light.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: Ooo. Oh! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CYBORG: Is River Song the consort of the Time Lord known as the Doctor? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: Huh? I think so, yeah. Here, can I stay up for a bit? It's really very whiffy down there. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Nardole's head is lowered.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Should of know I wouldn’t get so lucky” Nardole said and Martha said “you’ll get out of there eventually.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE [OC]: Oh! Oh, it's awful! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">FLEMMING: So, where is the Doctor now? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: I haven't the faintest idea. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">FLEMMING: Is that credible? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: It's true. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">FLEMMING: You're the woman he loves. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: No, I'm not. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">FLEMMING: She's lying. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: The Doctor does not and has never loved me. I'm not lying. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That is not true” 11 said but River said “I know that I’m not the one for you, after I’m gone you’ll just move. You’ve got Missy and I know that you two are soulmates” and 11 said “she may be my future, and technically my past, but you’re my present and nothing can change that.” River then smiled at 11 and she said “thank you sweetie” before pulling him into a hug which he returned.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Cyborg scans River.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CYBORG: Confirmed. The life form is not lying. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">FLEMMING: Impossible. This is a trick. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: No, it isn't. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">FLEMMING: My information is correct. You are the woman who loves the Doctor. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Yes, I am. I've never denied it. But whoever said he loved me back? He's the Doctor. He doesn't go around falling in love with people. And if you think he's anything that small or that ordinary, then you haven't the first idea of what you're dealing with.  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I guess you don’t know me as well as you think” 11 said and River said “I guess not, but I still know you very well” and 11 said “I never said you didn’t.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">FLEMMING: Your Majesty, I assure you, she is the perfect bait. When this woman is in danger, the Doctor will always come. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Oh, you are a moron. No, he won't. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">FLEMMING: He's probably already here. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: No, he isn't. Of course he isn't! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">FLEMMING: Possibly on this ship. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Well, go on, scan it then. Go on, why don't you? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: River </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Two hearts, stupid clothes, you can't miss him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: River. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I guess it’s all going to come out now” Donna said and 12 said “not long now.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Go on, scan the whole parsec! He's not here. God knows where he is right now, but I promise you, he's doing whatever the hell he wants and not giving a damn about me! And I'm just fine with that. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: River </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: When you love the Doctor, it's like loving the stars themselves. You don't expect a sunset to admire you back. And if I happen to find myself in danger, let me tell you, the Doctor is not stupid enough, or sentimental enough, and he is certainly not in love enough to find himself standing in it with me! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I definitely am” 11 said and River smiled before saying “thank you sweetie, it really means the world to me whilst it lasts” and 12 put an arm round Missy’s shoulders as she said “I may of moved on but there will always be a special place in my heart for you” and Missy said “I don’t need to be jealous do I?” And River said “oh, I don’t think so. He’s all yours but this one’s mine” making Missy smile and say “deal.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(She meets the Doctor's eyes. He smiles and the penny finally drops for her. Long pause.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So you finally worked it out” Amy said while smiling and River said “finally, it tookme way longer then it should of done.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: (sotto) Hello, sweetie. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: You are so doing those roots. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: What, the roots of the sunset? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Don't you dare. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: I'll have to check with the stars themselves. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Oh, shut up. I was just keeping them talking till it kicks off. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CYBORG: What is this conversation? Explain. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: You keep out of this. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: We need to get to work. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Okay, what have you got? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Four exits. Two concealed, one in the ceiling. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good spot” Clara said and 9 said “it’s obvious if you know what you’re looking for.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: There's also one in the floor. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: No, I don't like it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Too close to the engine ducts? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: A bit too tight. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Oh, I hope you're not being personal. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">FLEMMING: Excuse me, what are you talking about? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Hush, Mummy and Daddy are busy. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(A clock chimes the hour.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: There we are. Two o'clock. Here we go. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CYBORG: Cease this conversation. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Darling, in the event of a sudden meteor strike on the lower starboard decks, where would you say is the safest place to stand? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">FLEMMING: Meteor strikes? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Exactly here, I should think. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Do you know what that isn't? A coincidence. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Clever plan” Jack said and River said “thank you, I do try my best” and Jack said “And you always do a fantastic job” before 11 said “you two are never going to stop, flirting are you” and both of them said “nope” at the same time making most of the doctors groan and almost everyone else laugh.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Rumble.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Your escape plan. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: It's cheaper than a taxi. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SCRATCH: What meteor strike? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">COMPUTER: Alert. Meteor storm imminent.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: That meteor strike. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">FLEMMING: How could you know? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: I'm an archaeologist from the future. I dug you up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Boom! Shudder.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: See you in four hundred years. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The floor gives way below the Doctor and River, and they drop into)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Exit in styl</span>
  <span class="s2">e, </span>
  <span class="s1">I like it” Amy said and River said “always happy to make you happy mummy” before Amy said “still not used to that.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Reception area]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: I had this book. History's Finest Exploding Restaurants. The best food for free. Skip the coffee. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: What do you think, by the way? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Of what? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: My new body. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Oh, I'll let you know. I've only seen the face. How have you got a new one, by the way? Aren't there rules? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: A thing happened. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: I bet it probably did. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">COMPUTER: Starboard decks compromised. Please abandon ship.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Another boom sends the diamond tumbling down, and River catches it in her bodice.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nice catch” Donna said and River said “thanks.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: The diamond? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Good, aren't I? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: I'm not sure good's the word. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Better not be. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: We need to get this ship stabilised. Where's the bridge? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: This way. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">COMPUTER: Please abandon ship. Please abandon ship.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Cyborg drops down as well.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: We also need to stop that. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Toss for it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: I'll take the robot, you drive. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Okay. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Oh, don't stop for strangers. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Look who's talking. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(River leaves.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: What's the point? It's over. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CYBORG: I will take your head. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: What for? We're on a crashing spaceship and I don't even know if I can save it. You just shot your own king in your own face. You'd get beheaded if you had one. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CYBORG: I will take yours. King Hydroflax will live again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">No, I don’t think he will” 10 said and Rose said “not if you have anything to do with it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The ship shakes, people scream. The money globe falls. The Doctor jumps and catches it.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Do you know what you need? Do you know what any decent headless king needs? Money. This connects every bank to every other bank in this galaxy. Right here in my hand, all the money you can eat. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CYBORG: Demonstrate. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: With pleasure. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Cyborg leans forward and the Doctor places the globe on its neck connector. Sparks fly from it.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Welcome to all the best firewalls in the galaxy. Nothing is protected like money. Every stock market within a light year is arguing in your head. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s bound to give anyone a bit of a migraine” Sara Jane said and everyone nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CYBORG: I do not understand. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Ha ha! That's the way it is for most people. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CYBORG: Do not understand. Do not understand. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor picks up River's diary which he sees lying on the floor, and comments to the Concierge.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: He had a bad day on the market. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CYBORG: Do not understand. Do not understand. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Sorry, I appreciate that wasn't very funny, but I couldn't help saying it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(He runs up the stairs.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CYBORG: (distorted) Do not understand. Do not under </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Bridge]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(River is using her sonic trowel on the ship's systems when the Doctor runs in.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">COMPUTER: Surface impact in two minutes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Where's everyone else? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: They ran for it. So should we. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: We need to get the navcom back online. And re-route the thrusters. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: I'm trying. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">COMPUTER: Please abandon ship.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">That is a very good suggestion” Rory said but 10 said “not without the other people on the ship” and the master said “but they’re all criminals, you’d be doing the universe a favour, and removing competition for me” and 10 said “murders or not I will not leave all of them to die” and the master said “have fun dying yourself then” and 10 said “we’d save them together, because for all your talk I know you wouldn’t really leave me to die permanently” and the master just said “shut up.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(A console sparks.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: So, King Hydroflax? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Oh, how many times? I married the diamond. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: So you say. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Elizabeth the First. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Ramone. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Marilyn Monroe. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Stephen Fry. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Cleopatra! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Same thing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You two both have quite the track record” Clara said and 9 said “I haven’t so far” and 11 said “yeah, it does start to happen a lot with him” while gesturing at 10.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor sits in the command seat and River looks out of the forward windows.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Hang on a minute. I recognise that planet. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Well, that's nice. Maybe they'll name the crater after us. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: That's Darillium! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Always good to know where we're going. Could you concentrate on your work, please? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: You know, the Singing Towers. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Yes, I'll be sure to give them a wave as we zoom past. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: You always say you're going to take me there for dinner and then you always cancel at the last minute. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And we’ve just done that from my view, which makes me very worried” River said and for a moment 11 looked devastated before he realised something and said “we’re here to change the future right? Well pretty soon you’ll be going to the library where you’ll meet those two” He then gestured towards 10 and Donna who gave her a small wave before continuing “anyway, there you’re supposed to meet your fate but not this time, I don’t know how yet but I will find a way round it” but River said “you shouldn’t of told me that, you taught me that sometimes you can’t change time” but 12 said “we were brought here with the whole purpose to change time, anyway, if I can avoid my death so can you” and River said while smiling “thank you sweetie.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: I'd quite like to cancel this time too, if at all possible. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Boom!)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BOTH: Argh! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor uses his nice sonic screwdriver on a console.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: What are you doing? That's the internal teleport. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Yes. I can use the power cell to boost the thrusters. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(He uncoils blue neon cables and holds one out to River.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Really? How? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Hold this, quickly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Well, I don't see what good this will do. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Sorry, River. Crashing spaceships, that's my job. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: You </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(River is teleported away.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t think I’m letting you die so easily” River said and 11 said “I’m counting on it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: No, you don't! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(She sets the Tardis flying.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Bridge]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: More power. You can do it, you can do it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Tardis materialises around him.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: No, River, no, no, no, no! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(River comes out of the Tardis, followed by the Doctor.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Get back in the Tardis! This is my job! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: This is my job! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: I've been doing it longer. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: I do it better. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: River, not one person on this ship, not one living thing, is worth you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Or you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">COMPUTER: Surface impact in ten, nine, eight </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The forward window glass is breaking as the ground rushes to meet them.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Teensy bit close. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Yeah, sort of. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Darling, shall we pop back indoors? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Yeah, good idea. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">COMPUTER: Four, three, two, one.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The impact sends them flying across the console room. The Doctor recovers first. He checks River's pulse.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Indestructible as ever. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That was very close” Jack said and 9 said “a little to close for my likings.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The diamond is on the floor. He picks it up.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Married the diamond. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(He looks out of the Tardis door at the burning wreckage, then closes it again. He jumps the Tardis forward in time a little, then goes outside again.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Darillium]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The wreckage is still smoking gently. A man in a hard hat runs over.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">ALPHONSE: Hello? Sir. The ship, it came down. Did you see it? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Yes, I did. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">ALPHONSE: I've been searching for survivors. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: I doubt if you'd find any. And I don't think any of them would be worth it, if that's a comfort. Brave of you to try, though. Well done. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What was that about trying to save every person on board?” The master asked smugly and 12 said “well, I guess it could be worse. At least there’s no innocent people on board.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">ALPHONSE: Thank you, sir. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Two tall pillars of stone stand proud of the flat landscape.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Those are the Singing Towers, aren't they? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">ALPHONSE: Yes, sir, but it's just the wind. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: The Singing Towers of Darillium. Here we are at last. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">ALPHONSE: Sir? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: You know what? They should build a restaurant right here, with a view of those towers. You could make a lot of money that way. You should do that. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">ALPHONSE: You'd need a lot of money to begin with, sir. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor shows Alphonse the diamond.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: The Halassi Androvar. I think you'll find that the reward is pretty substantial. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Then drops it into his gloved hand.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">ALPHONSE: Why would you give me this, sir? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: (sotto) Restaurant!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Setting up the perfect date” Martha said and 10 said “not just for me, for everyone who travels here.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor goes back into the Tardis. River is still unconscious. He sets the Tardis flying forward in time again, and goes out into -)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Restaurant]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Excuse me, um, I'd like a table on the balcony with a view of the towers. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RECEPTIONIST: I'm sorry, sir. The first available slot I have is Christmas Day in four years' time. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wow, that’s a long waiting list” Bill said and 11 said “well it is one of the finest restaurants in the universe.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Not a problem. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(River wakes up in the Tardis and goes outside. The receptionist's hairstyle is different, so we can presume it is four years later. A string orchestra is playing The First Noel.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RECEPTIONIST: Professor Song. The Doctor is waiting for you on the balcony. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Oh. Excellent. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RECEPTIONIST: This way, ma'am. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Do we have a good table? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RECEPTIONIST: The finest in all the galaxy, ma'am. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Ah. Er, one moment. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(River uses her transformational spray again.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That is the stuff of miracles” Amy said and River said “I can get you some if you want, consider it making up for all the missed Mother’s Day.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Balcony]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(She walks around the corner in her new red velvet sequinned dress to see a big red metal being with a tiny bearded human head between its shoulders.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Ramone? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAMONE: Professor Song. The Doctor will be with you in a moment. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: What are you doing here? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RAMONE: They pulled us from the wreckage, ma'am. Fixed us up. I've been working here ever since. Don't worry. The nasty part's all gone. Got deleted in the merger. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: What about Nardole? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE [OC]: Oh, Merry Christmas, ma'am. Yeah, good to see you again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Merry Christmas, Nardole! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE [OC]: Sorry I'm off duty. I'm just having some me time. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You worked at that restaurant?” Bill asked and Nardole said “for a while, very busy but it did pay well. Better then what you give me anyway” and 12 said “I think I pay you a good amount.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: I imagine that must be quite a challenge. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NARDOLE: Yes, ma'am. (laughs)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: So, Ramone, you have a metal body now. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Down, girl.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor has swapped his burgundy velvet jacket for a black suit and tie, and is carrying a gift.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Now that, my dear, is a suit. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Happy Christmas. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Really? I don't think you've ever given me a present before. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(She opens the box to reveal the sonic screwdriver she had in the Library.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So that’s how you got it” 10 said and 11 said “that makes a lot of sense.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Oh, it's a sonic screwdriver! How lovely! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: When I saw the sonic trowel, I thought it was just embarrassing, but, look. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(He demonstrates the screwdriver.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Oh, thank you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(And kisses the Doctor on both cheeks.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: You look, er, amazing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Doctor, you have no idea whether I look amazing or not. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Well, you've moved your hair about, haven't you? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Well done. It's very sweet of you to try. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: So what do you think? The Singing Towers. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(River gazes at the pillars with the sun setting behind them.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Oh. The music. Listen to it. Are you crying? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because you thought this would be the last time you ever saw me” River said and 12 said “and I’m glad to be proven wrong.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: No. Just the wind. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Nothing's ever just the wind. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: No? It blows through the cave system and harmonises with the crystal layer. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Why are you sad? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Why are you sad? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: I told you, my diary's nearly full. I worry. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Please don't. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: There are stories about us, you know. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Oh, I dread to think. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: I look them up sometimes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: You really shouldn't do that. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Some of them suggest that the very last night we spend together is at the Singing Towers of Darillium. That wouldn't be true, would it? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Spoilers. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Oh. Well, that would explain why you kept cancelling coming here. Do you remember that time </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: River, stop. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: When there were two of you </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Don't. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: Because I want you to know that if this is the last night, I expect you to find a way round it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Not everything can be avoided. Not forever. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: But you're you. There's always a loophole. You wait until the last minute and then you spring it on me. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And we will find a way round it this time” 11 said and River said “I’m sure whatever you come up with it will be brilliant.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Every night is the last night for something. Every Christmas is the last Christmas. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: But you will. You'll wait until I've given up hope. All will be lost, and you'll do that smug little smile and then you'll save the day. You always do. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: No, I don't. Not always. Times end, River, because they have to. Because there's no such thing as happy ever after. It's just a lie we tell ourselves because the truth is so hard. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: No, Doctor, you're wrong. Happy ever after doesn't mean forever. It just means time. A little time. But that's not the sort of thing you could ever understand, is it? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Mmm. What do you think of the towers? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: I love them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Then why are you ignoring them? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: They're ignoring me. But then you can't expect a monolith to love you back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: No, you can't. They've been there for millions of years, through storms and floods and wars and time. Nobody really understands where the music comes from. It's probably something to do with the precise positions, the distance between both towers. Even the locals aren't sure. All anyone will ever tell you is that when the wind stands fair and the night is perfect, when you least expect it but always when you need it the most there is a song. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: So, assuming tonight is all we have left.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: I didn't say that. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: How long is a night on Darillium? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Twenty four years. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That is a long night” Jack said and River said “we certainly made the most of it” and 12 said “we certainly did.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">RIVER: (nearly laughing and crying at the same time) I hate you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: No, you don't. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(They gaze into each other’s eyes.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">And they both lived happily ever after ...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">And they both lived happily</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">happily</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As the episode ended no one quite knew weather they should be happy or sad but before any of the could speak the words ‘doctor who:the movie’ flashed across the screen.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>After the movie I will either do<br/>The doctors daughter <br/>Pyramids of mars<br/>Countrycide</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Doctor who:the movie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don’t own doctor who, the BBC does</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hay, I’ve got a movie” 11 said happily before the master said “how come you get a movie named after you and I don’t?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because I’m so amazing” 10 said and the master said “but a movie about me would be so much more interesting” and 10 said “no it wouldn’t”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Boys come on, we all know that I would be the best person to make a film about” Jack said and Missy said “in your dreams Harkness.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR [OC]: It was on the planet Skaro that my old enemy the Master was finally put on trial. They say he listened calmly as his list of evil was read and sentence passed. Then he made his last, and I thought somewhat curious, request. He demanded that I, the Doctor, a rival Time Lord, should take his remains back to our home planet, Gallifrey.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, you were put on trial and executed?” Amy asked and Missy said “yeah, probably not my finest hour” before Sara Jane asked “but, it said on Skaro, that’s the home planet of the Daleks” and the master said “I was put on trial by the Daleks, so what” and Martha said “But how come you’re not dead then?” And the master said “you really think I can’t out smart those stupid pepper pots? I am the master.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Skaro]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DALEKS: Exterminate! Exterminate. <br/>(The Master is atomised.)<br/>DOCTOR [OC]: It was a request they should never have granted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Sylvester McCoy carries the Master's cremation urn.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is that you?” Bill asked and 11 said “yep, that is me number 7. I had a lot of good times as him.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR [OC]: The Time Lord has thirteen lives and the Master had used all of his, but rules never meant much to him. So I stowed his remains safely away for the voyage back, because even in death I couldn't trust him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">Very smart” Missy said and 12 said “shame you still got away.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>(The urn is placed in an ornate casket, then the Doctor takes his sonic screwdriver from a Gladstone bag and seals it shut.) <br/>DOCTOR 7: There, that should do it. <br/>(The Tardis has been remodelled into a more cosy yet open plan area.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why can’t the TARDIS be as cosy as that now?” Rose asked and 9 said “cause I like how she looks now.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor puts a cup of tea on a pile of books next to his easy chair and listens to a jazz record playing on his gramophone.) <br/>DOCTOR [OC]: In all my travels through space and time, and nearing the end of my seventh life, I was finally beginning to realise that you could never be too careful. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well that went out the window” Donna said and 10 said “being to careful when not necessary is overrated” and the master said “and that’s why you regenerate so often.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>SINGER: It was a beautiful sight. Your kiss was a flame, not the spot that somehow dies. <br/>(The time console screen reads Destination - Gallifrey, Local Dateline 5725.2 Rassilon Era.) <br/>SINGER: Was real as all those tears I cried. <br/>(The casket moves a little. The Doctor takes a jelly baby from a bowl and eats it.) <br/>SINGER: Each time I wake, knowing you're not here. <br/>(The Doctor continues to read his young friend Herbert's latest novel, The Time Machine.) <br/>SINGER: But what can I do? <br/>(The casket cracks open.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And here’s where it all goes wrong” Clara said and Wilf said “why can’t we just watch an episode where there is no danger?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>SINGER: Time, time, time. <br/>(The needle gets stuck in the record groove. The Doctor gets up to move it along then settles back in his chair. After a little while, he notices strange eddies in his cup of tea. The record gets stuck again, the cup of tea flies up and spills itself and the casket breaks in two. Gunk pours out and something slithers over to the wooden console. There is a short-circuit. The Doctor rushes over and starts operating controls. He throws on the brake and the time rotor stops, then he pulls down a monitor.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, that happened” Rory said and Jack asked “so, have you escaped then?” And Missy said “not one of my grander escapes, but it got the job done.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR 7: Oh, no. <br/>(Critical Timing Malfunction. Instigate Automatic Emergency Landing. <br/>The Doctor walks down the candle-lined passage to the chest of drawers where the casket had been placed, and sees the damage.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[San Francisco, 1999]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(A Chinese woman looks out of her window to the busy street where three youths narrowly avoid being run down by a car. They duck down an alleyway but are chased by a black car. The youths climb over a gate, and shoot at the car driver when he stops and gets out. He gets back in and reverses away.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, that certainly a lot more action packed” Wilf said and Donna said “yeah, it certainly is.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>LEE: Hey! Where you going, man? Come back here. Wimp! <br/>(The jubilant trio start off down the alley when a metal pipe falls to the ground behind them. Four Chinese gangsters appear from behind some packing cases, produce automatic weapons and mow the youths down. Only Lee manages to get to cover, but that is soon blasted away. He stands exposed in front of a billboard.) <br/>GANGSTER: Say your prayers, Lee! <br/>(A wind starts to blow old newspapers into the gangster's faces. Then the Tardis materialises in front of Lee. The gangsters empty their ammo clips at it. The door opens and the Doctor comes out. They shoot him, then the car drives up and they get inside.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone who hadn’t known that was coming was stunned at this for a moment before Rose said “well that was terrible timing” and River said “and this is why you check your scanners whenever you land sweetie” and 12 said “I do” and Missy said “do you really?” And he said “well, sometimes.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>GANGSTER: What was that thing? <br/>(The gangsters drive off as a siren wails, and Lee comes out from behind the Tardis. He checks on his dead friends, then the wounded Doctor.) <br/>DOCTOR 7: Timing malfunction. <br/>LEE: I'll get you an ambulance. <br/>(Gunk oozes out of the Tardis lock.) <br/>DOCTOR: Stop it! Stop it. <br/>LEE: What? Here it comes. Hold in there, old guy. Chang Lee'll help you. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, stop the ooze” Martha said and Sara Jane said “and don’t call an ambulance, they can’t do anything.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>(Lee goes up the alley, stepping on the edge of a strange puddle, which follows him.) <br/>LEE: Hey, over here!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Ambulance]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BRUCE: Were you with him when it happened? <br/>LEE: Yeah, we were just passing. <br/>BRUCE: Is he rich? Cos where we're going, he'd better be rich. Here. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is this set in America?” Clara asked and 9 said “how did you guess?” And Clara said “the guns, the expensive health care.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>LEE: Hey, I'm not signing anything, Mister. <br/>BRUCE: Sign, or we can't do nothing. Come on. <br/>LEE: What's the date? <br/>BRUCE: December thirtieth. <br/>LEE: 1999. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Almost the turn of the century” Sara Jane said and Amy asked “is that going to be important” and 12 said “maybe.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>(Lee fills the name section of the form with Smith, John.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, how did he know to sign in John Smith, you never told him that?” Bill asked and 10 said “lucky guess, I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>(The ambulance arrives at the </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Emergency entrance and the Doctor is wheeled into the hospital.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Emergency clinic]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">BRUCE: Three gunshot wounds. Heart's going crazy. Must have taken something. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not quite” 11 said and Missy said “yeah, but they would never be able to comprehend the truth” and 10 said “well, one of them was” and the master said “one, the rest were just as narrow minded as the majority of your spices.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>(Back in the ambulance, a snake is on the move as they take x-rays of the Doctor's chest. The nurse is not impressed with the results.) <br/>CURTIS: Two hearts? <br/>WHEELER: One bullet went straight through his shoulder. No damage. The other two are in his left leg. <br/>CURTIS: Look, two hearts. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, he’s officially confused” Martha said and Rory said “probably thinks that there’s a glitch in the machine.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>(A doctor enters the cubicle.) <br/>SALINGER: As if! It's a double exposure, Curtis. Let's get those bullets out, then. <br/>WHEELER: This one went straight through. <br/>(The gunk snake slides up the sleeve of Bruce's jacket in the ambulance. <br/>Doctor Salinger drops a bullet into a kidney bowl.) <br/>WHEELER: Heart's still going like crazy. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, it’s not. I’ve just got two hearts” 10 groaned and River said “they’re going to kill you if they keep this up” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>SALINGER: Well, we'll have to bring in cardiology. <br/>CURTIS: Who's on tonight? <br/>SALINGER: Amazing Grace.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Opera]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Doctor Grace Holloway is a lovely blonde who is currently enjoying Madame Butterfly with tears streaming down her face. Then her pager beeps.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The doctors all grinned nostalgically as they saw Grace, they did miss her a lot.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>GRACE: (sotto) I've got to go. Excuse me. <br/>(Her male companion looks resigned.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Scrub room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(After running through the hospital in her evening gown carrying her high-heeled shoes, Grace is preparing for surgery.) <br/>SALINGER: Fibrillation at three hundred. <br/>GRACE: Three hundred? No blockages showing? <br/>SALINGER: No. <br/>GRACE: X-rays? <br/>SALINGER: NG. <br/>GRACE: What? <br/>SALINGER: Double exposed every time we try. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, that’s right” River said and the master said “what’s the point. It’s not like they can here you or anything” and River said “I know, but I don’t care what you think.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>GRACE: Well then, try again. <br/>SALINGER: We're getting another machine up. It'll take about another half hour. <br/>GRACE: We don't have time for that. We've got to get moving on this. <br/>(Nurse Curtis enters with a wireless telephone.) <br/>CURTIS: Doctor Holloway, it's Brian. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">Who’s Brian?” Jack asked and 11 said “her boyfriend, I think. This was a long time ago.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>GRACE: Oh. Yeah, Brian. I'm sorry. Listen, I am on call. What do you expect me to do, ignore it? No. No, Brian, don't say that. Listen, just wait until I get home. Brian? Argh. <br/>(Brian has rung off while she was being gowned.) <br/>CURTIS: Sorry.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Operating theatre]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">GRACE: Probe. <br/>WHEELER: Probe. <br/>GRACE: Scalpel. <br/>WHEELER: Scalpel. <br/>GRACE: And straight to track four. <br/>CURTIS: Track four coming up. <br/>(She puts a CD in the player and Madame Butterfly picks up from where Grace had to leave the opera.) <br/>DOCTOR 7: Puccini. Madame Butterfly. <br/>(The Doctor's eyes open. He grabs her right wrist.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s definitely going to freak her out” Clara said and Martha said “at least it’s probably a good sign.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR 7: Whatever you're about to do, stop. <br/>GRACE: Mister Smith, you're going to be all right. <br/>DOCTOR 7: No. I am not human. I am not like as you. <br/>GRACE: Nobody is, Mister Smith. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, seriously” 12 said and Donna said “hopefully she’ll work it out eventually” and 9 said “not before it’s too late.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR 7: I need a beryllium atomic clock. This 1999, isn't it? <br/>SALINGER: We can't wait any longer, Grace. <br/>(The anaesthetist puts a mask over the Doctor's face.) <br/>DOCTOR 7: No, I'm not human. I'm not human. <br/>(He flails around, pulling down Grace's mask.) <br/>CURTIS: It's okay, I've got it. <br/>(Curtis puts the mask back in place.) <br/>GRACE: Try not to speak, Mister Smith. We've already taken out all the bullets, and now we're going to listen to your heart, find out why it's so wild, and then I'm going to fix it. You'll be fine. Okay, he's under. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They really need to listen to you or they’re going to kill you” Sara Jane said and the master said “who said they won’t?” And Rory said “oh you’ve got to be kidding me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>(The Doctor sits up.) <br/>DOCTOR 7: Timing malfunction. The Master, he's out there. He's out there. <br/>(They push him back down and try to get him unconscious again.) <br/>GRACE: Scalpel. <br/>DOCTOR 7: I've got to stop him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t have too” The master said and 10 said “oh I really do have too.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>(The Doctor finally passes out.) <br/>GRACE: Somehow I don't think this man's name is Mister Smith, do you?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Observation gallery]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The hospital director is showing around a group of VIP donors.) <br/>SWIFT: And here we have an electro-physiology being performed by one of our senior cardiologists, Doctor Holloway, who will insert a micro-surgical probe into the patient's artery, then search out the short-circuiting part causing the fibrillation, and just so that you know your money is being well spent, we'll blast it with lasers.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t need to do any of that” Rose said and Missy said “well what did you expect?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Operating theatre]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SALINGER: So, is Brian threatening to leave again? <br/>GRACE: He won't. That's strange. <br/>(Grace looks at the monitor showing the probe's view of the Doctor's vascular system.) <br/>SALINGER: What? <br/>GRACE: Déjà vu. Where am I? <br/>SALINGER: Er, sub-clavian. <br/>GRACE: I should be in the broncheo-cephalic. <br/>SALINGER: Not unless this man's a donkey. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m definitely not” 11 said and River said “are you sure?” And 11 said “I definitely am.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>GRACE: Then I am lost. Let me try something.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well this isn’t going to go well” Donna said and Wilf said “it might, we haven’t watched it yet” and Donna said “yeah, but I’m pretty sure it will go wrong.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>(She pushes in the probe a bit further and the Doctor jerks, kicking over a tray of instruments.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“See, told you” Donna said and Wilf said “well he still might be okay” and Donna said “I hope so.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>SALINGER: Massive seizure! Get that probe out of there. <br/>GRACE: I'm trying! <br/>(The monitor goes blank.) <br/>CURTIS: Picture's out. <br/>GRACE: Damn it! <br/>WHEELER: We're dropping off fast. <br/>SALINGER: Just pull it out! <br/>GRACE: Come to me! <br/>SALINGER: Get it out now, Grace. <br/>GRACE: It's no good, I can't get it out of him. <br/>SALINGER: Grace, he's flat–lining. <br/>GRACE: The probe's snapped. It's still in him. <br/>(Salinger grabs the defibrillation paddles.) <br/>SALINGER: Clear! Clear! Clear! <br/>(Swift ushers his guests away from the observation window.) <br/>SALINGER: Clear! Clear! Give me three hundred. Clear! <br/>(The Doctor opens his eyes and screams.) <br/>SALINGER: Clear! It's no good. Time of death? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can’t be dead” Rose said as everyone was shocked but 12 said “I am temporarily” before Clara said “you’re going to regenerate, aren’t you?” And 12 said “spoilers” but everyone knew what was coming.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>CURTIS: Ten oh three. <br/>GRACE: I got lost. I want to see his x-rays now! <br/>SALINGER: Grace.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Grace's office]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Nurse Wheeler puts a brown bag on Grace's desk.) <br/>WHEELER: This is all his stuff. There's no identification there either. <br/>GRACE: Tag him as John Doe and book him for an autopsy. <br/>WHEELER: You want me to bring that kid in? Maybe he can help us with an identification. Doctor? <br/>GRACE: Sure. <br/>(Grace is staring at the x-rays on the light-box.) <br/>GRACE: This is no double exposure.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Finally, she’s starting to get it” Martha said and Missy said “took her long enough.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Hospital corridor]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Wheeler shakes Lee awake.) <br/>WHEELER: Sir? <br/>LEE: Yeah, I'm up. <br/>WHEELER: Would you just come with me, please?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Grace's office]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">LEE: You're the doctor? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I’m the doctor” 11 said and the master said “shut up.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>GRACE: Yes. Yes, I am. Are you a friend of Mister Smith's? <br/>LEE: Yeah. Is he okay? <br/>GRACE: Actually, there were some complications and I'm afraid he didn't make it. I'm sorry. <br/>LEE: It's okay. I'll tell his family. Are these his things? <br/>GRACE: Yeah. <br/>LEE: I'll take them. <br/>GRACE: Er, maybe we should contact the family ourselves. <br/>LEE: No, miss, this'll hit them really hard. I'll tell them. <br/>GRACE: You don't know this man at all, do you. <br/>LEE: Yeah, I do. <br/>GRACE: Then tell me his real name. <br/>LEE: I got to go. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She really is smart” Bill said and 9 said “I’m sure all of you would do the same.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>(Lee pushes Grace aside and runs for it.) <br/>GRACE: Wait!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Hospital corridor]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">GRACE: Someone stop him!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Bruce's apartment]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(It's night time in the city by the bay, and the alarm clock says twelve minutes to one as the woman stares at it and her companion snores loudly while lying on his side.) <br/>MIRANDA: Shut up. Bruce, please. <br/>(Bruce's uniform is slung over a chair. The gunk snake slithers out of the jacket. It has grown.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, is that definitely you?” Amy asked and the master said “it’s not my finest hour but I still did a relatively good job” and 10 said “your plan this time definitely wasn’t one of your best” and the master muttered “I thought it was decent.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Hospital mortuary]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor's covered body is wheeled in with a tag on his toe.) <br/>PETE: You doing anything special New Years Eve? <br/>TED: Going to the costume party. <br/>PETE: Oh, yeah. Me too. Who are you going as? <br/>TED: Wild Bill Hickok. <br/>PETE: Oh right, cool. Who's that? <br/>(Ted hands Pete the clipboard and Pete checks the tag.) <br/>PETE: John Doe on the toe. We've got to nice autopsy booked for you tomorrow morning, Mister, followed by a sauna or a Swedish herbal wrap. What would be your pleasure? One a.m. Hey, it's December thirty first 1999. Party on! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well that was pretty inconsiderate considering as far as they knew you just died” Bill said and River said “it is their job to dissect dead bodies” and Amy said “still.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>(The Doctor's body is wheeled into cold locker number 2.) <br/>PETE: Sweet dreams. <br/>(Bruce is still snoring and his wife is still awake. He rolls onto his back and the gunk snake leaps into his open mouth. His wife smiles as it finally goes quiet and she can get some sleep.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You just killed him” Wilf said and the master said “well what did you expect, I am the master.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Mortuary office]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Pete is eating popcorn whilst watching the 1931 classic version of Frankenstein on television. It is the animation scene.) <br/>PETE: Hey, look out! <br/>(Energy strikes the Doctor's body as Frankenstein raises the monster's body up to ceiling. The Doctor twitches and gurns as he regenerates, then he breaths out and his eyes open.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How come that regeneration was so much calmer then your other regeneration?” Jack asked and Missy explained “the strength of a regeneration depends a lot on the method of how you were brought to that state, how long you put it off for and some other stuff.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>FRANKENSTEIN: It's alive. It's alive. It's alive! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hu, that’s a wired coincidence” Rory said and Amy said “it is pretty cool though.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>(Paul McGann sits up as the new doctor.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So that’s your eighth body?” Bill asked and 10 said “my last before the time war.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>FRANKENSTEIN: It's alive! In the name of <br/>(There is a thumping sound outside.) <br/>PETE: Hey, Ted, is that you?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Hospital morgue]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">PETE: Hello? <br/>(The thumping continues. It is one fifteen.) <br/>PETE: Who's there? <br/>(The metal door to number two is being hammered from inside. The hinges finally give way and the Doctor is standing there, huddled in the sheet that was covering him. He walks out.) <br/>PETE: Oh my god! God, no! <br/>(Pete falls backwards in a dead faint.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Several people laughed at this, they couldn’t blame Pete for his reaction to the doctor even if it was funny.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor walks out into the corridors.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Disused ward]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(It's a total wreck. Water pours out of a pipe poking down through the hole left by a missing ceiling tile. A flash of lightning lets him see his reflection in an array of mirrors.) <br/>DOCTOR: Argh! Who am I? Who am I? Who am I?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Grace's office]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Next morning. Grace is sleeping on her couch.) <br/>TANNOY: Doctor Anderson to emergency room four. Doctor Anderson please report to emergency room four. <br/>(In the disused part of the hospital, the Doctor opens a locker and looks at a long multicoloured scarf, but decides he isn't Tom Baker.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You should of taken that” Missy said but 12 said “I’ve had enough long scarfs to last me a lifetime.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>(In an alley, Lee opens the bag of the Doctor's belongings and examines the sonic screwdriver. Next out is a yo-yo, then the pocket watch.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t you touch them” 9 muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>(Meanwhile, the Doctor finds a Richard Nixon mask and cowboy outfit.) <br/>PETE [OC]: Oh yeah? What are you going as? <br/>TED [OC]: Wild Bill Hickok. <br/>PETE [OC]: Right.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Alley]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Lee finds the Tardis key.) <br/>LEE: Weird.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Bruce's apartment]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The alarm goes off at 8:45. Bruce is standing at the window.) <br/>BRUCE: I must find the Doctor. This body won't last long. I need the Doctor's body. <br/>MIRANDA: A sense of humour. No more snoring. You don't need a doctor. Come back to bed, honey. <br/>BRUCE: My name is not Honey. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s just a nickname she has for her husband” Clara said and the master said “well I don’t like it” and 10 said “okay honey” making the master glare at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>MIRANDA: Oh well, what would you like me to call you, then? <br/>BRUCE: Master will do. <br/>(Miranda gets up and hugs him from behind.) <br/>MIRANDA: Well, come back to bed, Master. <br/>(Bruce turns around. His eyes are green and slit like a snake.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, that is actually kind of creepy” Bill said and everyone nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Miranda screams, so he throttles her with one hand whilst making the shush gesture.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Seriously? You didn’t need to do that” 10 said and the master said “yeah, I did. She would of talked about what she saw” and 10 said “well you could of just not turned round, or even better not killed either of them, or even better yet, not do this plan altogether” but the master said “you can’t tell me what to do.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>MASTER: Oh, Doctor. Soon I will have all your lives.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Hospital morgue]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Grace and Pete survey the wreckage that was unit two.) <br/>PETE: It wasn't the same guy. <br/>GRACE: Sounds like you saw the man who stole the body. <br/>PETE: He was wearing a shroud and a JD tag on his toe. <br/>GRACE: Somehow I don't think the second coming happens here. <br/>PETE: Right. You think he's going to go to a better hospital! Know what? I'm going home. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can’t really blame him” Jack said and Rose said “you did look pretty freaky then.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>GRACE: Hey, Pete. Stop by Psychiatric and pick up some more mind-altering drugs. <br/>PETE: Okay, sure.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Nurse's station]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(On her way back to her office, Grace passes the Doctor sitting with a row of patients in a corridor. He is still wearing the toe tag but has dressed himself nicely in a pale trousers, velvet jacket, shirt and cravat. Grace talks to Nurse Curtis.) <br/>GRACE: Can you get SFPD in on this? Some creep's made off with the John Doe that died last night. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not quite what happened” Amy said but Rory said “it’s the only thing that would makes sense to them though.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>CURTIS: Ew. Body snatchers. <br/>(The Doctor stands up.) <br/>SWIFT: Don't call the police yet, Curtis. Grace, can you give me some time? <br/>(The Doctor recognises his voice.) <br/>DOCTOR: Time. <br/>(The clock on the wall says 11:57.) <br/>DOCTOR: Time! <br/>(He remembers his collection of clocks in the Tardis.) <br/>DOCTOR: Time.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let me guess, time is important” Nardole said and 12 said “time is always important” and Nardole said “I mean in order to solve this particular mystery” and Missy said “isn’t it always?” Making Nardole day “I really hate you two” and they both said in sync “we know.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Grace's office]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Swift looks at the x-rays.) <br/>SWIFT: We don't need to advertise our mistakes, do we? <br/>GRACE: What are you saying? <br/>SWIFT: Two hearts. No wonder you got lost. <br/>GRACE: Exactly. <br/>SWIFT: Or maybe this really was a double exposure. In either case, I can't afford to lose you. <br/>(Swift takes down the x-rays, rolls them up and sets fire to them before dropping them into the waste paper bin.) <br/>GRACE: What are you doing? <br/>SWIFT: What I should have done last night. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">No, you shouldn’t off” Donna said and Martha said “that was your only prof that she had no way of being able to do it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>GRACE: Am I having a bad dream here? I lose a patient, and then I lose his body, and now you have just destroyed the only proof that <br/>SWIFT: That you were careless? <br/>GRACE: No, that I had no way of knowing <br/>SWIFT: Stop! A man died last night because you lost your way. <br/>GRACE: You bet I did. You saw the x-ray. The guy had two hearts. <br/>SWIFT: But now, without a body or without the records, no one need know he was even here. <br/>GRACE: You can't do this! <br/>SWIFT: Let me take care of this, Grace. <br/>GRACE: No! <br/>SWIFT: Believe me, I know what is best for all of us. <br/>GRACE: But what was he? How can we learn from him? I've got to find his body. <br/>SWIFT: And I have to keep this hospital open. <br/>GRACE: No! No. If you do this, I'll quit. <br/>SWIFT: You don't mean that.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Pretty sure she does” Bill said</span>
  <span class="s1">and Rory said “can’t really blame her, even if it does seem a bit extreme.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Hospital corridor]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Grace carries her boxes of stuff through the busy throng.) <br/>GRACE: Hold the elevator.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Elevator]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor strolls in just as the door closes.)<br/>DOCTOR: Puccini! We've met before. <br/>GRACE: I don't think so. <br/>DOCTOR: Yes, yes, I think so. I know you. You're tired of life, but afraid of dying.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Parking lot]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: There was music. Madame Butterfly. You were there! I saw you last night! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is going to freak her out” Amy said and Donna said “I wonder how long it’ll take her to work it out.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>GRACE: It wasn't me. <br/>DOCTOR: I don't know who I am, but I know you know me. <br/>GRACE: Please go away. <br/>DOCTOR: Please, you're my only hope. <br/>GRACE: I'll call security! <br/>DOCTOR: Do you know who I am? <br/>GRACE: I don't care who you are. Leave me alone! <br/>(Grace unlocks her car.) <br/>DOCTOR: Please, you must help me. You're a doctor. <br/>GRACE: Well, my oath just expired. Stand back. <br/>(She loads her boxes into the boot, then her handbag. The Doctor has vanished, so she gets in behind the wheel.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Grace's car]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor sits up on the back seat, tugging at something sticking out of his chest.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The probes still in you” Martha realised and 9 said “yeah, it was pretty annoying.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>GRACE: Argh! Get out! Get out! <br/>DOCTOR: Its my hearts! <br/>(Grace leans on the horn, then sees a piece of wire sticking out of the Doctor's skin.) <br/>DOCTOR: There's something in here. <br/>(The Doctor starts to pull out the probe that had broken off inside him.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s disgusting” Rose said and Clara said “at least it might mean that she works out who you are.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>GRACE: It can't be. <br/>DOCTOR: What is this? What is it? <br/>(He pulls it out completely.) <br/>DOCTOR: Please, please, I have two hearts, You have to get me out of here before they kill me again. Please, please, you have to help me. Drive! (Grace drives.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">Looks like she’s finally worked it out” Sara Jane said and the master said “took her long enough” but 10 said “she actuallyworked it out pretty quickly” and the master said “didn’t feel like it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Nurse's station]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CURTIS: Hey, Bruce. Why the shades? <br/>MASTER: I had a bad night. <br/>CURTIS: Did you want something? <br/>MASTER: What happened to the gunshot wound I brought in? I've got orders to move him. <br/>CURTIS: He died. <br/>MASTER: Oh, yeah. Well, I've got orders to move his body. <br/>(The Master absent-mindedly peels off his right little fingernail and flicks it away.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, one you’re a bit late and two, that’s disgusting and why would you do that” Amy said and the master said “one, well how was I supposed to know and two, the body’s deteriorating because it can’t contain my awesomeness.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>MASTER: Where is it? His body? <br/>CURTIS: Well, haven't you heard? The body is gone. Stolen. <br/>MASTER: Okay, where are his things? <br/>CURTIS: The kid that brought him in ran off with them. <br/>MASTER: The Asian child. <br/>CURTIS: The Asian child? Bruce, you're sick. <br/>MASTER: Thank you.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Grace's home]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(In a leafy suburb overlooking a lightly wooded area popular with joggers.) <br/>GRACE: Are you all right? <br/>DOCTOR: Better, yes. <br/>GRACE: Good. <br/>DOCTOR: Now I don't have a piece of primitive wiring inside my cardiovascular system. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I would imagine that you’d be feeling better after a that was out” Bill said and everyone nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>GRACE: Primitive. <br/>(She looks around the place and sees it is nearly empty.) <br/>GRACE: I don't believe it! He's taken all his stuff! <br/>DOCTOR: Who? <br/>GRACE: Brian. <br/>DOCTOR: Your boyfriend? <br/>GRACE: Ex- boyfriend. Listen, why don't you just have a seat and open your shirt. I want to listen to your heart. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She doesn’t seem to care much that she’s just broken up with her boyfriend” Donna said and Sara Jane said “she had other things on her mind I guess.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR: Hearts. Plural. <br/>GRACE: Right. Right. He's taken the sofa! Come on, follow me. <br/>(They go up a half flight of stairs to a mezzanine office area.) <br/>DOCTOR: Now I'm remembering more. <br/>GRACE: Good. <br/>DOCTOR: Lovely view. <br/>GRACE: Maybe you had selective amnesia brought on by shock. <br/>DOCTOR: Maybe. I can't remember. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That does happen sometimes after regeneration” Missy said and Clara said to 12 “you were a nightmare after regeneration” and 12 said “yeah, I was a bit loopy” and Missy said “I wish I could see that” and Clara said “we might get to” and 12 said “I really hope we don’t.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>(Grace sits him down and listens to his chest. The Doctor sees a framed sketch of a young woman's face on the wall.) <br/>DOCTOR: Ah, Da Vinci. He had a cold when he drew that. <br/>GRACE: You're still fibrillating badly. <br/>DOCTOR: No, I'm not. Here. <br/>(He moves her stethoscope across his chest, then picks up a CD case from the desk.) <br/>DOCTOR: I remember! I was with Puccini before he died. <br/>GRACE: Name dropper. <br/>DOCTOR: No, I was, I was, I was. <br/>GRACE: Shush. Oh, my god. <br/>DOCTOR: You see? That's no echo. He died before he could finish Turandot. Alfano finished it based on his notes. It was so sad. <br/>GRACE: You have two hearts. Who are you? <br/>DOCTOR: I was dead too long this time. The anaesthetic almost destroyed the regenerative process. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was wondering why it took so long for you to regenerate” Rose said and almost everyone nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>GRACE: Yeah, right. I'm going to get a syringe. I'm going to take some blood. I want to know what's going on here. <br/>DOCTOR: No, no, no, no, Grace, Grace, Grace, Grace. Don't you see? I have thirteen lives. <br/>GRACE: Please! Okay, you're trying to tell me that you've come back from the dead. <br/>DOCTOR: Yes. <br/>GRACE: No, sorry. The dead stay dead. You can't turn back time. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The dead do mostly stay dead but reversing time is easy” 11 said and River said “for you maybe, for others not so much.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR: Yes, you can. <br/>(A clock strikes the part hour.) <br/>GRACE: I'm not a child. Don't talk to me like I'm a child. Only children believe that crap. I am a doctor. <br/>DOCTOR: But it was a childish dream that made you a doctor. You dreamt you could hold back death. Isn't that true? Don't be sad, Grace. You'll do great things.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Alleyway]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Lee ducks under the crime scene tape, unlocks the Tardis and goes inside. Then he walks straight back out again, all round the outside and back in.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is he going to comment on it?” Wilf said and 10 said “hopefully.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>LEE: Hello? Who's there? The guy from the ambulance? Bruce, don't scare me like that. This place is freaky enough. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, don’t trust him” Jack said and the master said “I’m too irresistible not to trust” and 10 said “you’re really not” and the master said “you sure about that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>MASTER: Chang Lee. That's your name, isn't it? <br/>(Lee puts his hand on one of the pillars around the console, and it powers up.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why did it do that?” Amy asked and 11 said “spoilers.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>MASTER: Well, I never. The Tardis really likes you. <br/>LEE: What are you talking about, Bruce? <br/>MASTER: I am not Bruce. It took me a minute with the talking and the walking, but I am not Bruce. I am merely inside his body. <br/>LEE: Oh, yeah? So, er, who are you really? <br/>(The Master takes of his dark glasses and gives Lee his trademark mesmeric Look, then gestures him to come closer. Lee obeys.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you just hypnotise him?” River asked and the master said “maybe” and 10 said “you shouldn’t of done that and don’t do it in the future.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>MASTER: Give me the bag. Yes. <br/>(The Master takes the paper bag and puts his glasses back on. Lee snaps out of the trance.) <br/>MASTER: Now, where is he? <br/>LEE: Who? <br/>MASTER: The man you stole these things from, where is he? <br/>LEE: Those are mine now. He's dead. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, they’re mine” 9 said and Missy said “not if you’re dead” and 11 said “But I’m not dead” and Missy said “but he thought you were.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>(Lee reaches for the bag, and the Master slams him down against the console.) <br/>MASTER: He's not dead! He has stolen my body. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lier” 10 said and the master said “well how else was I supposed to get him to help me steal your body” and 10 said “wellyou shouldn’t be trying to steal my body.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>LEE: But <br/>MASTER: And I will die unless we bring him back here. You're going to help me do that, do you understand? <br/>LEE: What's in it for me? <br/>MASTER: You get to live.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Grace's home]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Night has fallen. Grace is using a microscope while the Doctor tries on a pair of shoes.) <br/>DOCTOR: Mmm, not bad. Did these belong to <br/>GRACE: Brian? Yep. Keep 'em. <br/>DOCTOR: Thank you. How's my blood? <br/>GRACE: It's not blood. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It is, just not human” 11 said and Amy said “but she doesn’t know that” and 9 said “I don’t even know at the moment.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR: Hmm. Perhaps if I walk in them, stretch them a bit, they'll fit me better. <br/>GRACE: Good idea. Let's go for a walk.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Park]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Played by Hadden Park, Vancouver. The lights of the city skyscrapers are slightly below them in the background.) <br/>GRACE: Maybe you're the result of some weird genetic experiment. <br/>DOCTOR: I don't think so. <br/>GRACE: Well, you have no recollection of family. <br/>DOCTOR: No. No, no, no, no. Wait, wait. I remember I'm with my father, lying back in the grass. It's a warm Gallifreyan night. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All the doctors looked down sadly as the memories of that night came back to him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>GRACE: Gallifreyan? <br/>DOCTOR: Gallifrey! Yes, this must be where I live. Now, where is that? <br/>GRACE: I've never heard of it. What do you remember? <br/>DOCTOR: A meteor storm. The sky above us was dancing with lights. Purple, green and brilliant yellow! Yes! <br/>GRACE: What? <br/>DOCTOR: These shoes! They fit perfectly. Yes. <br/>(The Doctor runs off, leaving Grace open-mouthed at the non-sequiturs.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you realise how confused you make people?” Jack asked and 12 said “it’s fun sometimes” and Rory said “that explains a lot.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Master opens a wooden filing cabinet drawer and takes out two heavy red bags.) <br/>MASTER: You know, this was all mine until he stole it from me. He should never have been allowed to be here. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I really hate you” 10 said and the master said “you really don’t” And 10 said “you really know me way too well.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>LEE: You know, I was told he was dead. <br/>MASTER: That body had died, but now he's regenerated into another one. My body can do this twelve times, but he's taken most of my regenerations. <br/>LEE: What did he do with them? <br/>MASTER: Unspeakable crimes. <br/>LEE: Like what? <br/>MASTER: Genghis Khan. <br/>LEE: What about him? <br/>MASTER: That was him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No I was not” 11 said and River said “we know sweetie, he’s just making stuff up to make you look bad.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>LEE: No way! <br/>MASTER: Yes, way. Look, I'm no saint, but he is evil, and he's doing it all with my body. I was on the verge of stopping him when we got here. What do you want, Lee? <br/>LEE: What do you mean? <br/>MASTER: If you could have anything, anything at all, what would it be? <br/>LEE: I don't know. A million bucks. <br/>MASTER: Only a million? <br/>LEE: Okay, two million. <br/>MASTER: Think bigger. <br/>LEE: A billion dollars! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You really gonna pay?” Jack asked and the master said “Off course” and Rose said “really?” And the master said “I keep my word, most of the time.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>MASTER: And what would that buy you? <br/>LEE: Power. <br/>MASTER: Power. <br/>(The Master gives the bags to Lee. He opens one to discover - ) <br/>LEE: Gold dust?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is that really gold dust” Donna asked and Missy said “off course” but most people weren’t sure if she was telling the truth or not.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>MASTER: You get the rest when I get my body back. Deal? <br/>LEE: Deal. <br/>MASTER: Let me show you around. Go ahead. <br/>(Lee touches a pair of large wooden doors and they open for him.) <br/>LEE: Whoa! How did I do that?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, it doesn’t do that for us” Bill said and 9 said “spoilers.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Cloister room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: I told you, the Tardis likes you. The Cloister Room. <br/>(A huge cathedral-like space complete with autumn leaves on the floor and a pair of bats flying around.) <br/>LEE: Awesome! <br/>MASTER: Isn't it? Come, let me show you. <br/>(In the middle is a raised dais with a rounded dome set behind a square railing. There is an ornate staff at each corner.) <br/>MASTER: Here is the Eye of Harmony, the heart of the structure. Everything gets its power from here. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It is pretty impressive” Nardole said and 12 said “pretty impressive? It’s one of the most impressive things you’ll ever see” and Nardole said “I guess.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>LEE: So how can it help us find him? <br/>MASTER: Well, as you know, it used to belong to me, but now it belongs to him. If we can open the Eye, we'll find him. <br/>LEE: Cool. So, you going to open it? <br/>MASTER: No, you are. See if you can pull this reflector staff from it's mooring. <br/>LEE: This thing? <br/>MASTER: You can do it. <br/>(Lee takes hold of the nearest corner staff and lift it out of its socket.) <br/>MASTER: Yes. <br/>(A beam of light shines up from the empty socket.) <br/>MASTER: Good. Now, look in the beam of light. If the Tardis really likes you, the Eye will open. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why don’t you do it?” Amy asked and the master said “spoilers” and River said “please don’t steal my word, it’s awfully rude” and the master said “how come you let everyone else use it then?” And River said “it’s because they’re not killers, when you stop killing you can use it as well.” The master looked grumpy at this as River grinned at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>LEE: Why don't you look? <br/>MASTER: You pulled the staff from the stone. <br/>(The Master forces Lee's head down into the beam of light and the stone eyelid cracks open. Steam escapes and the Tardis trembles.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Park]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor falls to the ground.) <br/>GRACE: What is it? <br/>DOCTOR: Something's happening. Something's happening. Something's happening. <br/>GRACE: Oh my god. <br/>DOCTOR: I know who I am! <br/>(The Doctor kisses Grace.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A few people felt a spike of jealousy flash through them at this but the master and Missy felt it the strongest. Missy wrapped an arm round her shoulders but the master tried to ignore his feelings even if 10 wrapped an round his shoulders and leaned up against him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR: I am the Doctor! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Took you long enough” River said and 11 said “I’ve had worse regeneration sickness before.”</span>
  <span class="s2"><br/>GRACE: Good! Now do that again. <br/>(He does.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Cloister room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Master has released Lee. Suddenly an image of the seventh Doctor appears above the Eye.) <br/>LEE: Whoa! There's the guy I took to the hospital. <br/>MASTER: The Doctor's past live. <br/>LEE: The Doctor? <br/>MASTER: That's what he calls himself. Doctor. <br/>(The image is replaced by the eighth Doctor.) <br/>MASTER: The new Doctor. <br/>LEE: He's so young. <br/>MASTER: Fascinating. See that? That's the retinal structure of the human eye. The Doctor is half human! No wonder.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?!” Almost everyone said and Donna asked “you’re half human?” 10 then rubbed the back of his head awkwardly and said “uh, yeah. I am” Martha then said “but I thought you were a time lord?” And 9 said “I am, well half time lord anyway” and Amy asked “why did you never mention it?” And 11 said “why would I?” And Clara said “I don’t know, but it might of been nice to know” and 12 said “never really thought it was important to mention, I still consider myself a time lord” and River said “yeah, that makes sense” and everyone who didn’t know also nodded even if they were still shocked and wanting to find out more about the doctor’s past then ever before.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Park]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor finishes kissing Grace.) <br/>DOCTOR: No. <br/>GRACE: What? <br/>DOCTOR: No. I saw him. The Master is here. <br/>GRACE: What are you talking about? <br/>DOCTOR: He's planning to take my body, so that he will live and I will die! Oh, no! He has opened the Eye of Harmony. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t need to repeat everything” the master muttered and 10 said “I wasn’t there so from my view I wasn’t repeating anything.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>GRACE: What is the Eye of Harmony? <br/>DOCTOR: Wait, wait.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Cloister room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(An image of Grace is in the light from the Eye.) <br/>MASTER: There, we're seeing what he's seeing. <br/>LEE: I know that woman. <br/>(The image vanishes as the Doctor closes his eyes.) <br/>DOCTOR OC: I mustn't let him see you, but it may be too late.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just a bit” Martha said and 11 said “if this ever happens again I’ll get it right.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Park]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor keeps his eyes closed and his face turned away from her.) <br/>GRACE: What's the Eye of Harmony? <br/>DOCTOR: The power source at the heart of the Tardis. <br/>GRACE: The Tardis? What's a Tardis? <br/>DOCTOR: The Tardis is my ship that carries me through time and space. T A R D I S. It stands for Time and Relative Dimension In Space.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">GRACE: And this Master's like the Devil? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m much worse” the master said and Missy said “the devils definitely got nothing on you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR: The Master is a rival Time Lord. <br/>GRACE: Time Lord? Oh, my God. <br/>DOCTOR: Pure evil. I was bringing home his remains from Skaro, where his final incarnation had exterminated by the Daleks, or so we thought. <br/>GRACE: You really are insane, aren't you. <br/>DOCTOR: He wasn't dead. It's a trap. Don't you see? It's a trap. He wants me to look into the Eye. If I look into the Eye of Harmony</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Cloister room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR [OC]: My soul will be destroyed and he will take my body!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And we definitely don’t want that” Wilf said and everyone nodded apart from the master who said “well” but 10 interrupted him saying”you know you don’t want me dead” and the master said “fine, you win. I want you alive no matter how annoying you are.” 10 then grinned at him widely but the master refused to meet his eyes and stared at the screen. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>MASTER: Listen to all those lies. My young friend. <br/>LEE: Does she believe him?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Park]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">GRACE: I don't want to deal with this. <br/>DOCTOR: Grace, listen! <br/>GRACE: That's enough! <br/>DOCTOR: If the Eye of Harmony isn't closed, this planet will be sucked through it! Grace, I need to fix the timing mechanism on the Tardis and close the Eye. I need an atomic clock. Grace, please, help me find one. <br/>(Grace slips out of her coat and runs off home, leaving him holding it.) <br/>DOCTOR: Grace. Grace. Grace!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She’ll be back” River said and Jack said “there’s no way that you’d let a smart girl like that get away so easily” and 9 said “that makes it sound like I kidnap you all” and Jack said “you know what I mean.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Cloister room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Master finds it all very amusing.) <br/>MASTER: So that's how he intends to destroy me. <br/>LEE: How? <br/>MASTER: We must get to the Doctor before he finds a clock. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What could a clock possibly do?” Rory asked and 11 said “a lot, clocks are cool and very useful.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>LEE: I know that woman. She was the surgeon who operated on him last night. <br/>MASTER: Find her, we'll find him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Grace's front door]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Grace locks the Doctor out of the house.) <br/>DOCTOR: Grace! <br/>GRACE: Just stay away from me! <br/>DOCTOR: Come on, Grace, please let me in. <br/>GRACE: No! <br/>(The Doctor speaks through the letter box.) <br/>DOCTOR: Grace, let me in. We can sit down, we can have a cup of tea, we can talk about this reasonably. <br/>GRACE: Sure, Time lord to Earthling. <br/>DOCTOR: Yes, that's right. I am a Time Lord. <br/>GRACE: I thought you were a doctor. <br/>DOCTOR: I thought you were a doctor! <br/>GRACE: I am calling an ambulance to take you back to Psychiatric from which you have obviously escaped! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I may be crazy but I’m not crazy enough to be in a Psychiatric hospital” 12 said and Missy said “are you sure?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR: Grace, we don't have time for this. The Eye of Harmony is open. If I don't close it, get my Tardis and the Master off this planet, this planet will no longer exist! <br/>GRACE: I'm calling the ambulance. <br/>DOCTOR: Grace, we have until midnight.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Grace's home]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Grace picks up the telephone and dials.) <br/>GRACE: Come on, come on. Yes, yes, I'll hold. <br/>(The Doctor knocks on the picture window.) <br/>DOCTOR: Grace, I shall prove that the Eye of Harmony is open. Look at this. <br/>GRACE: Yes. <br/>(The window glass seems to melt around the Doctor's hand.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How did you do that?” Bill asked and 9 said “easily.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR: You see? Already the molecular structure of the planet is changing. <br/>GRACE: I'm going to need an ambulance as soon as possible. This is Doctor Grace Holloway. <br/>DOCTOR: At first in subtle ways, but soon in catastrophic ways. <br/>(The Doctor walks through the window glass, which wibbles back into place, unbroken.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s so wired” Wilf said and everyone nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>GRACE: I need a bed in Psychiatric. <br/>DOCTOR: By midnight tonight, this planet will be pulled inside out. <br/>(It is now nine pm.) <br/>DOCTOR: There will be nothing left. <br/>GRACE: I think you'd better make that two beds.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Cloister room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: Doctor, Doctor. Come on, she needs an ambulance.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No she doesn’t” Martha said and the master said “it would make my job a lot easier.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Grace's home]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor stands on the bathroom scales and watches his weight decrease from 150 to 140 lbs.) <br/>DOCTOR: Grace. Grace, I've lost twenty pounds. <br/>GRACE: Congratulations. <br/>DOCTOR: In twenty minutes? It's starting. <br/>GRACE: You'd make a fortune in the weight-loss business, Doctor. <br/>TELEVISION: Strange natural phenomena. Since early this evening, Bay Area tides have risen to levels that break all records for this time of year. Flood warnings have gone out along the Napa and Russian rivers, and believe it or not, in Hawaii it has even started snowing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She can’t deny that something strange is going on” Bill said and Sara Jane said “she’s going to try” and Rose said “hopefully not for much longer.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR: Grace, look! <br/>TELEVISION: You may be wondering what this has to do with the millennium. Scientists say that the freak conditions are due to the very slight fluctuations in the Earth's gravitational pull. Fluctuations that apparently only happen once every thousand years. Here's what our cameras in Hawaii <br/>DOCTOR: I love humans. Always seeing patterns in things that aren't there. <br/>TELEVISION: And most fashionable San Franciscans are going tonight to ring in the new year. And of course, you'll be there, won't you? <br/>(The Asian newscaster turns to her Caucasian colleague.) <br/>TELEVISION 2: Naturally. Now, didn't you say they'll see a clock getting started? <br/>TELEVISION: That's right, and you know, it isn't just any old clock. It happens to be the most accurate atomic clock in the world, and it's right here in the Institute of Technological Advancement and Research in downtown San Francisco, so don't go away. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That was lucky that they started to talk about that” Donna said and Wilf said “incredibly lucky though.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR: That must be a beryllium clock. <br/>(The doorbell rings.) <br/>GRACE: They're here. <br/>DOCTOR: Excellent! They can take us straight to the Institute. <br/>(Grace unlocks the door and there is the Master. The Doctor and Master stare at each other for a few seconds.) <br/>DOCTOR: We need to go directly to the Institute of Technological Advancement and Research. Do you know where that is? <br/>MASTER: Of course I do.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I thought you might of recognised each other for a moment then” Clara said and 12 said “who said I didn’t” and Missy said “you didn’t darling, they’re going to see that soon.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Ambulance]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Lee is driving, sirens wailing. The Master is sitting in the back with Grace and the Doctor.) <br/>DOCTOR: What time is now? <br/>GRACE: Half past ten. Don't worry, I'm on the Board of Trustees at the Institute. They'll listen to me. <br/>DOCTOR: Won't this go any faster? Come on. Come on, come on, come on. <br/>(Grace whispers to the Master.) <br/>GRACE: Can't you give him a sedative? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’d love too” the master said and 10 said “please don’t.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR: Grace, why didn't you say you had access to a beryllium clock? <br/>GRACE: I was more concerned about the Eye of Destruction. <br/>DOCTOR: Harmony! <br/>GRACE: Yes, yes. And the fact that the planet will be sucked through it at midnight. I mean, face it. It's not often one has a Time Lord in one's living room, Doctor. (to the Master) He likes me to call him Doctor. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I mean at the moment you’re in an ambulance with two at the moment” Donna said and River said “but she doesn’t know that yet.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>MASTER: Well <br/>GRACE: You know, Freud had name for that. <br/>MASTER: Transference. <br/>DOCTOR: Yes, very witty, Grace. At least Freud would taken me seriously. <br/>GRACE: He'd have hung up his pipe if he'd met you. <br/>DOCTOR: We did meet. <br/>GRACE: Oh, that's right. He's a Time Lord. <br/>DOCTOR: We got on very well. <br/>GRACE: Did you know Madame Curie, too? <br/>DOCTOR: Intimately. <br/>GRACE: Did she kiss as good as me? <br/>MASTER: As well as you. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did she?” Amy asked and 11 said “yeah, she was pretty good if I remember correctly, it was a long time ago” and River said “but I kiss better” and 11 said “I might have to test that again” before leaning over and kissing her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>(The ambulance screeches to a halt. The Master's dark glasses fall off and the Doctor sees his green snake eyes before he can put them back on.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I guess you’ve worked it out know then?” Donna asked and 9 said “oh yes” and Donna said “that was very lucky” and 11 said “I love being lucky” and the master said “I hate being unlucky.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>GRACE: A truck's blocking all the lanes. <br/>(A truck and a lot of chickens.) <br/>DOCTOR: This planet is going to be destroyed and I'm stuck in a traffic jam. Excuse me. <br/>(The Doctor takes the Master's dark glasses. Grace sits down and sees the alien eyes, then the Master spits some gunk at her. She shields her face with her arms. It burns them.) <br/>GRACE: Oh, my god! <br/>(The Doctor uses the fire extinguisher on the Master.) <br/>GRACE: Oh my god, what is it! <br/>DOCTOR: Get out. Get out now! <br/>GRACE: What is it? <br/>DOCTOR: Get out now! <br/>MASTER: I can't be injured like this! Get it off me! Get it off me! <br/>(Lee tries to clean the CO2 off the Master.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">Well at least Grace is going to struggle to deny that something wired is going on now” Bill said and Rory said “hopefully, though I would be surprised if she continues denying it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Road]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor pulls Grace out of the ambulance and they run down the road to where the CHiPs motorcycle policeman is.) <br/>POLICEMAN: Sir, ma'am, go back to your vehicle. <br/>(The Doctor fumbles for something in his trouser pocket, and the policeman goes for his gun.) <br/>GRACE: What? Stop! He's er, he's British. <br/>DOCTOR: Yes, I suppose I am. Jelly baby, officer? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, it’s definitely true that you have a talent for confusing people” Amy said and 11 said “it’s not on purpose, sometimes” and River said “but sometimes it is.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>POLICEMAN: Jelly baby? <br/>GRACE: Just take it. <br/>(The policeman takes a sweet and cautiously sniffs it while the Doctor makes lip-smacking noises. When he bites into it, the Doctor takes his gun and points it at his own chest.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you doing?” Bill asked shocked and 12 said “what does it look like? I’m taking myself hostage” and Donna asked “why?” And 9 said “So I can get out of there quickly.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR: Now, would you stand aside before I shoot myself. <br/>POLICEMAN: Don't be a fool. <br/>DOCTOR: Are you with me, Grace? <br/>GRACE: We don't stand a chance. <br/>DOCTOR: Would you excuse me, please? Grace, I came back to life before your eyes. I held back death. Look, I can't make your dream come true forever, but I can make it come true today. <br/>GRACE: Give me the gun. <br/>(The Doctor gives the gun to Grace, who shoots out the radio on the motorcycle. She looks rather shocked that she did it, actually.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good shot” Jack said and River said “she should give you lessons” and Jack said “oh, I’m plenty good enough as it is” and River said “I could give you lessons” and Jack said “only if I get to choose what they’re on” and both 11 and 10 rolled their eyes but didn’t bother doing anything.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>GRACE: Okay, give him the keys. <br/>POLICEMAN: Now listen, pal. I know life can deal you a bad hand sometimes, but this is no way to solve your problems. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DRIVERS: Give them the keys! (The policeman pulls the keys out of the ignition.) <br/>DOCTOR: Thank you.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Ambulance]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: What are we waiting for? <br/>LEE: The road's still blocked. <br/>MASTER: This is an ambulance! <br/>LEE: Right. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Out of all the vehicles you are driving it had to be an ambulance” Sara Jane said and the master said “I know, I’m so smart” 10 said “you’re so annoying.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>(Lee turns the siren back on and drives up onto the pavement. The Doctor starts up the police motorcycle and drives off with Grace on pillion. She throws the gun away.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Motorcycle]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">GRACE: Maybe I should have kept the gun. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No” 10 said and Jack said “I guess younger you was less strict” and 11 said “a lot less then him” while pointing to 10.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR: What? <br/>GRACE: Look! <br/>(The ambulance is gaining on them as they go the wrong way down a dual carriageway.) <br/>GRACE: Doctor, look out! <br/>(Two articulated lorries are coming towards them.) <br/>DOCTOR: Breath in, Grace. <br/>(The Doctor drives straight through but the ambulance has to swerve onto the verge to avoid the collision.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Benefits of a motorcycle” Nardole said and Clara said “they are very fun to ride.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Ambulance]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">LEE: Don't worry. <br/>MASTER: I'm not worried. <br/>(The Doctor drives up a path, the ambulance stays on the road.) <br/>MASTER: What are you doing? <br/>LEE: This way's quicker. <br/>MASTER: It better be. <br/>LEE: Look, this is my town. I know what I'm doing. Trust me. <br/>MASTER: Faster. <br/>LEE: So what's the plan, anyway? <br/>MASTER: We'll let him get to the clock, then we'll get his body.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why would you do that?” Clara asked and Donna said “yeah, surely it would be better to stop him before he gets to the clock?” And the master said “this is my plan not yours, shut up” and Donna said “that means we’re right.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Motorcycle]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">GRACE: I think we lost them! <br/>DOCTOR: Good. Hold on. <br/>(The Doctor turns on the motorcycle's siren to weave through the traffic.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Ambulance]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">LEE: Hey, man, when I get all that gold, you know what I'm going to do? <br/>MASTER: I don't want to know. <br/>LEE: You kill me. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Probably” Amy said and Rose said “I’m surprised that he’s able to guess that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>MASTER: You want me to kill you? <br/>LEE: No! No, I mean you make me laugh, man. You're a funny guy. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You really need to watch your words round him” Wilf</span>
  <span class="s1">said and Missy said with a hint of guilt “I did used to kill people for a lot less.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>MASTER: I'm glad one of us is amused. <br/>LEE: Hey, look, cheer up, man. You'll get your body back soon. We're a team, right? <br/>MASTER: Yes, we're a team.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Motorcycle]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor weaves round one car then has to swerve onto the railway tracks to avoid a man changing a flat tyre.) <br/>GRACE: Not again! Oh great. I finally meet the right guy and he's from another planet. <br/>(The Doctor jumps the motorcycle back onto the road, making two cars skid to a halt.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re pretty good at that” Bill said and 9 said “I’m pretty good at a lot of things.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>GRACE: Doctor? <br/>DOCTOR: Yes? <br/>GRACE: I only have one life. Could you remember that? <br/>DOCTOR: I'll try. <br/>GRACE: Thank you.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Outside ITAR]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(They stop outside the Institute for Technological Advancement and Research.) <br/>GRACE: Oh, no. Doctor, look. <br/>(The ambulance is already there.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wow, you got there fast” Amy said and Missy shrugged and said “Lee’s short cut was pretty good.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[ITAR]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(San Francisco's finest are dressed to the nines for the party of the century. The Doctor and Grace make their way through the throng to the reception desk.) <br/>GRACE: Doctor Grace Holloway and guest. Thank you. <br/>(They are allowed in, and move off to mingle.) <br/>GRACE: First time being on the board of this place has ever done me any good. <br/>DOCTOR: He must have found a back way in. I can't see him. <br/>SECURITY: Sorry. No one beyond this point. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">He’s not going to let you passed is he” Nardole said and 9 said “we’ll get in somehow.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>GRACE: Oh, this is Doctor Bowman from London. They're waiting for him. Come on. <br/>SECURITY: You'll be allowed in with everyone else. <br/>GRACE: I'm on the Board of Trustees. <br/>(The Security guard remains impassive.) <br/>GRACE: Thank you very much. Come on. <br/>(A little later, the guests make their way to the dining tables.) <br/>TANNOY: Welcome to the Institute of Technological Advancement and Research. After dinner, Professor Wagg will invite you to join him in celebrating the official starting of the world's most accurate timepiece, the San Francisco Beryllium Atomic Clock. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why are they making such a big deal about a clock?” Rose asked and 11 said “because it’s cool.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>(The television crew is up on the mezzanine, and the clock is on the level above them. A banner proclaims it to be the beginning of San Francisco Mean Time.) <br/>GRACE: (sotto) How will we get up there on the back of a bike? <br/>DOCTOR: (sotto) We only need the tiniest piece of it. <br/>GRACE: (sotto) People are starting to stare. Why don't we just make conversation? (normal) So, time travel's possible? <br/>DOCTOR: Anything's possible. <br/>GRACE: And why don't you have the ability to transform yourself into another species like the <br/>DOCTOR: Well, I do, but only when I die. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, you can change spices when you regenerate” Donna asked and 10 said “I can’t actually change spices but I can look like any spices in the universe but that is pretty rare and nearly every time lord that has ever lived stayed looking like our ancestors.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>GRACE: And that rival Time Lord, the Master? <br/>DOCTOR: He's on his last life, fighting to survive. And the science has shown us over and over, in the fight for survival there are no rules. Also, Grace, if I tell you a secret, you must promise not to tell. <br/>(They are interrupted by a shorter, balding man in glasses.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What secret?” Amy asked and Missy said “you’ll probably find out soon, if not I’m sure the doctor will be happy to tell if you ask nicely.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>GRACE: Oh, Professor Wagg. This is Doctor Bowman. He's from London. He was just going to share a secret with us. <br/>DOCTOR: Yes. Er, Professor, is there a chance of a closer look at the clock? <br/>WAGG: No! No, I'm afraid that I am the only person allowed up there. <br/>DOCTOR: Oh, can't you just bend the rules a little? <br/>WAGG: No. <br/>DOCTOR: Oh, but you see <br/>WAGG: Grace says you have a big secret. What is it? <br/>(The Doctor takes the Professor's shoulder and moves him to the side.) <br/>DOCTOR: I'm half human. On my mother's side. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Was that the secret?” Rose asked and 9</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">said “maybe” so no one was quitesure and “But how would that work, cause you said that time lords and humans don’t breed in the same way” 11 asked “do you really want me to go into details about my own birth Pond” and Rory said “no, definitely not.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>(They laugh. Professor Wagg no longer has his ID clipped to his lapel.) <br/>WAGG: Very clever. Happy New Year. <br/>(Wagg leaves.) <br/>GRACE: Yes, I think you must be. <br/>WAITER: Champagne? <br/>GRACE: Oh <br/>(The Doctor pulls her away.) <br/>DOCTOR: Grace. <br/>GRACE: Oh.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Atomic clock]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: This is when I wish I had my sonic screwdriver.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">Don’t know how I went so long without it” 9 said and Amy said “I don’t think I could imagine you without it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>GRACE: What? <br/>(Out of sight of the guests, the Doctor removes a panel from the base of the clock, pulls out a server unit and removes a chip from one circuit board.) <br/>DOCTOR: See? I told you it was small. <br/>GRACE: What is it they say? <br/>DOCTOR: Yes, they say it on my planet, too. <br/>(With everything back in place, they start to leave, but are confronted by a young security guard.) <br/>DOCTOR: I know you. <br/>GARETH: You do, huh? <br/>DOCTOR: Gareth, answer the second question on you mid-term exam, not the third. The third may look easier, but you'll mess it up. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">Why is that important?” Donna asked and 12 said “pretty sure I’m about to explain.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>GARETH: What? <br/>DOCTOR: Remember, answer the second question. Don't forget! <br/>GARETH: I won't. Now, can I see what's in your hand, sir? <br/>(It's a jelly baby. Gareth takes it, and the Doctor and Grace leave.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is your obsession with jelly babies?” Jack asked and 10 said “they’re delicious” and Martha said “they are pretty good.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Mezzanine]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(They walk past the television crews.) <br/>GRACE: What was that about? <br/>DOCTOR: Ten years from now, Gareth will head the Seismology unit of the UCLA Task Force, and devise a system of accurately predicting earthquakes. <br/>GRACE: You mean that, don't you? <br/>DOCTOR: Of course. His inventions save the human race several times, but first he must graduate in poetry. <br/>(Grace looks over the balcony.) <br/>GRACE: Look, there's the kid who took your stuff. <br/>DOCTOR: You see who he's with? Come on. <br/>(But the Master has spotted them. The Doctor and Grace run into a row of security men dripping with gunk.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You didn’t need to kill all of them” 10 said and the master said “I was board waiting for you” and 10 said “that’s no excuse” and the master said”it is weather you like it or not” and 10 said “I don’t know why I even bother with you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>GRACE: The Master? <br/>DOCTOR: You're lucky he only got your wrist. <br/>(One of them falls backwards, and his gun goes off. The Doctor sets off a fire alarm.) <br/>GRACE: Why did you do that? <br/>DOCTOR: Liven things up. Come on!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Roof access]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Grace grabs the fire axe and the Doctor grabs the fire hose.) <br/>GRACE: Door! <br/>(She pushes the axe through the door handles.) <br/>DOCTOR: You're not afraid of heights, are you? <br/>GRACE: Yeah. <br/>DOCTOR: So am I. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really? You’re not are you” Donna asked and 10 said “no I’m not.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>(The Doctor goes up the short ladder to the roof with the end of the hose.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[ITAR]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">WAGG: Everyone stay calm! Remain inside! Don't panic! Everything is under control. <br/>(The Professor gets knocked down by the panicking crowd as they rush for the exit. <br/>(The Doctor and Grace hang on to the hose as it continues to unreel and lower them down the outside of the building.) <br/>SECURITY: You go upstairs, I'll see to the exits. <br/>(A janitor cleans up a drinks spill.</span>
  <span class="s1">)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Roof access]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Master and Lee finally break through the door.) <br/>MASTER: Doctor!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Outside ITAR]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor and Grace land on a police car that has just arrived, and run for the motorcycle.) <br/>GRACE: Here we go again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Motorcycle]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">GRACE: So, do you know what's going happen to me? <br/>DOCTOR: You don't want to know. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So you do know?” Amy asked and 11 said “maybe.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>GRACE: Right. You can't not tell me! <br/>DOCTOR: Grace. <br/>GRACE: Oh, God! Brian's going to move in again. <br/>DOCTOR: I can't say. <br/>GRACE: Please? <br/>DOCTOR: The universe hangs by such a fragile thread of coincidences. It's useless to meddle with it, unless, like me, you're a Time Lord. <br/>GRACE: All right. So just give me few pointers.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can’t do that” Missy said and Clara said “yeah, we know, it’s dangerous to know to much about your own future.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Alleyway]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor drives the motorcycle through the police tape, breaking it.) <br/>DOCTOR: There she is. <br/>GRACE: A police box? <br/>DOCTOR: Key. <br/>GRACE: Now I always leave a spare key <br/>BOTH: In a secret compartment above the door. <br/>DOCTOR: Great minds think alike. Up you go. It's in a cubbyhole above the P. <br/>GRACE: Got it. Why a police box? <br/>DOCTOR: Its cloaking device got stuck on a previous misadventure, but I like it like this. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It would be so easy to just fix it though” the master said and 10 said “I know, but I like the police box, very unique” and the master said “but it’s looks so silly” and 10 said “she’s a lot better then your TARDIS anyway” and the master said “mines not held together by duck hope and prayer.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>(A motorcycle policeman hurtles down the alleyway towards them.) <br/>GRACE: Doctor. <br/>(The Doctor opens both doors wide.) <br/>POLICEMAN: I haven't got any brakes! <br/>(The policeman drives into the Tardis, we hear a distant skid as he turns around, then he drives straight out and away.) <br/>GRACE: Oh, my.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">GRACE: Wow! <br/>DOCTOR: You hear that? <br/>(The Cloister Bell is tolling.) <br/>GRACE: Yes. <br/>DOCTOR: That's a warning. The Tardis is dying. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dying?” Bill asked and Rose said “you’ve got to save her.” Everyone was now even more nervous now even though they knew the TARDIS was fine.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>GRACE: This is amazing. <br/>DOCTOR: This is no good. We don't even have enough auxiliary power to move next door. <br/>(The monitor is flashing Timing Malfunction.) <br/>DOCTOR: The beryllium chip. Grace. <br/>GRACE: Yes, Doctor. <br/>DOCTOR: Careful <br/>GRACE: Yes, Doctor. <br/>(The Doctor opens a panel in the console.) <br/>GRACE: This looks pretty low-tech. <br/>DOCTOR: Low tech? Grace, this is a Type Forty Tardis, able to take you to any planet in the universe and to any date in that planet's existence. Temporal physics. <br/>GRACE: Oh, you mean like interdimensional transference. That would explain the spatial displacement we experienced as we passed over the threshold. <br/>DOCTOR: Yes, if you like.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wow, she really is clever” River said and 11 said “I could of told you that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>(The Doctor gets the Beryllium chip attached.) <br/>DOCTOR: Yes! <br/>(The Cloister Bell stops. <br/>DOCTOR: There! The Eye is closing. Now, let's see. <br/>(He hits the console.) <br/>DOCTOR: Come on! Oh, no. <br/>GRACE: What? <br/>DOCTOR: I've a horrible feeling we're already too late. <br/>GRACE: It's 11:48. We still have eleven minutes. <br/>DOCTOR: There's no context. Hold on. <br/>(The Doctor throws a big lever and the ceiling turns into a representation of space.) <br/>GRACE: What are you doing? <br/>DOCTOR: I'm setting coordinates for one minute after midnight. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Surely that’s suicide” Sara Jane said and 12 said “I hope not, cause I did it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>GRACE: Why? <br/>DOCTOR: If this is true, the Eye has been open too long and there is no future. I only hope. Oh, no! <br/>(In the representation, planets start to explode.) <br/>GRACE: Is this thing reliable? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, no it’s really not” Missy said and 12 said “she will always try her hardest” and Missy said “but that can’t solve everything.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR: Whatever's happening can't be stopped by closing the Eye. <br/>GRACE: Well, how come you didn't know that? <br/>DOCTOR: I haven't opened the Eye before. <br/>GRACE: Now you tell me. <br/>DOCTOR: Grace, closing the Eye may not be enough. We have to go back to before the Eye was opened. Maybe even before we arrived. <br/>GRACE: This is a time-machine. <br/>DOCTOR: With no power. <br/>GRACE: What? <br/>DOCTOR: The Eye being open so long must have drained the Tardis.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Off course it has” Rose said and Clara asked “how you gonna save the world now?” And 11 said “I’ll work out a way like always.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>GRACE: Great! <br/>DOCTOR: I'm sorry. <br/>GRACE: You must have the power to get back. You must! <br/>DOCTOR: Not enough. <br/>GRACE: What about all those glorious predictions? All that knowledge about what's going to happen to Gareth, to me, to this city? That must come from somewhere. Think! <br/>DOCTOR: Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! Are you any good at setting alarm clocks? <br/>GRACE: No. <br/>DOCTOR: Grace! <br/>GRACE: I'll try. <br/>DOCTOR: Listen very carefully. <br/>GRACE: Okay. <br/>DOCTOR: We pre-set the coordinates just as I divert the power from within the Eye itself into the time rotor here. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s pretty clever” River said and 11 said “well what did you expect, I am me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>GRACE: We jump-start the Tardis? <br/>DOCTOR: We jump-start the Tardis. <br/>GRACE: What do I do? <br/>DOCTOR: Hit the top switch on the console there. The top one. <br/>(The Doctor goes under the console with his tool box. Grace moves the switch then sees that her hand is dying.) <br/>DOCTOR: Good. Now pass me the neutron ram. Grace? Grace, the neutron ram. Look, I'll show you. <br/>(As the Doctor pops up, she hits him with a heavy tool. Her eyes are full and black. The Master and Lee enter the Tardis. She smiles.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What did you do to her?!” Martha demanded of the master and he said “you’ll find out soon” making everyone glare at him once more.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Cloister room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Lee and Grace wheel the Doctor in, strapped to a gurney. He wakes up.) <br/>DOCTOR: Oh, no. Oh, not you, Grace. This is no time to play doctors and nurses. <br/>LEE: It's no good talking to her. She's possessed. <br/>DOCTOR: You! You took my things. Where are they? <br/>LEE: They're not your things any more. Pretty soon, everything round here's going to belong to the Master again. <br/>DOCTOR: Again? What's he been telling you? <br/>LEE: When he gets his body back from you, when he has body back from you, I'm going to be rich. <br/>DOCTOR: And you believe him? <br/>LEE: Why shouldn't I? <br/>DOCTOR: I suppose he neglected to mention that there won't be any place to spend your money?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“May of slipped my mind” the master said and 9 said “it’s the details that are important when making a deal, and those very same details are the ones you always seem to forget” and the master said “my memory must be going then.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>(Grace slaps the Doctor.) <br/>MASTER: Which is why we have no time to waste. <br/>DOCTOR: Time enough to change. <br/>(The Master had donned an ornate Time Lord ceremonial robe.) <br/>MASTER: I always dress for the occasion. <br/>DOCTOR: Well, I'm glad to see that you are aware of the gravity of the situation. <br/>MASTER: I never liked this planet, Doctor. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What, really? I could never Off guessed” Jack said sarcastically and the master said “you petty humans are so boring, no idea what you see in them doc” and 10 said “you know exactly what.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR: Well, that's good, because any minute now it shall cease to exist. What's the time? <br/>MASTER: Time enough for me to get my body, get out of here, and take Lee with me. Lee is the son I have always yearned for. <br/>DOCTOR: Oh, please. <br/>MASTER: Grace, put it on him. I suspect you know how. <br/>DOCTOR: Lee, this is my Tardis. This is my Eye and I'm in my own body. The Master has run out of all his lives. Now he plans to steal mine. That's the truth! <br/>(Grace picks up a circular device with wicked looking nails pointing inwards.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That looks painful” Donna said and the master said “oh I have no doubt about that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR: Look at Grace. She's possessed by evil, not goodness. <br/>(The Master holds onto Lee's arm, and coughs.) <br/>MASTER: This won't hurt. Much. <br/>(Grace puts the device onto the Doctor's head.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Hospital]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The costume party is in full swing.) <br/>WHEELER: I didn't think I would make it. <br/>(The clock says 11:55.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[ITAR]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">WAGG: My life's work. Om. Om.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Cloister room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor is shackled to a cross beam and is standing in a small gallery to one side of the staircase. The head device is holding his eyes wide open.) <br/>DOCTOR: In seven hundred years no one has managed to open the Eye. How did you do it? <br/>MASTER: Simple. Lee is human, you are only half. Lee, open the Eye for me, please.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But why can humans open it?” Clara asked and 12 said “very complicated reason that I can’t be bothered to get into now.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[ITAR]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">WAGG: Ladies and gentleman, in three minutes the world will enter a new millennium, and with it a new standard of accuracy will come to how we measure time. <br/>(The guests, who have returned to their dinner tables, applaud. Gareth whispers in Professor Wagg's ear.) <br/>WAGG: What do you mean, it won't start? <br/>(A scientist by the clock shrugs. 11:58.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Cloister room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Lee, this is you last chance! <br/>LEE: This is my only chance. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It doesn’t have to be” Donna said and Martha said “he can still make the right choice and save the universe.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>MASTER: He's right, Doctor. There's nothing for him here. No family, no gang, only death. But with me, he gets see the universe. <br/>DOCTOR: This is his last chance to stay alive and you know it. <br/>MASTER: What do you know of last chances? <br/>DOCTOR: More than you! <br/>MASTER: I've wasted all my lives because of you, Doctor, and I will be rid of you. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not because of me, you did that yourself, you made the choice to be who you are” 10 said and no matter how much the master wanted to deny it he couldn’t so he just stayed silent and stared at the screen.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR: All your lives! Didn't you tell Lee I'd stolen your lives? Lee, he's lying. He's used all his lives. Now he wants mine. Like I told you, this is my Tardis, this my body. <br/>MASTER: Don't believe him. Open the Eye. <br/>DOCTOR: He said it himself, Lee. He's wasted his lives, all of them. <br/>MASTER: Open the Eye! <br/>LEE: No! You lied to me! <br/>MASTER: Lee, Lee, I would never lie to you. I would only protect you. <br/>(The Master takes hold of Lee's head and sharply twists it to one side.) <br/>DOCTOR: No! <br/>(The Master lets Lee's body fall to the floor.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why?” Amy said and the master said “he was about to betray me” and Sara Jane said “that’s no reason to kill him” Missy then said “it’s no use, none of this is going through his thick skull.” The master looked at her long and hard, for once not glaring or grinning, for a moment he allowed himself to think about some of the things he’d done, some of the things they’d watched him do in his future, and for the first time in a long time he felt some guilt over his actions. It wasn’t much and the master quickly pushed it down but it still happened.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR: How will you open the Eye now? <br/>MASTER: Grace, come here. <br/>DOCTOR: Unless I'm mistaken, in her present state of mind that won't work! Her eye's aren't human any more. <br/>MASTER: Watch. <br/>(The Master kisses Grace hard, sucking his presence out of her. Grace's eyes return to normal.) <br/>MASTER: See? Now they're human. <br/>DOCTOR: No! Grace, close your eyes! <br/>(The Master pushes Grace's face into the beam of light from the empty staff socket. She screams.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No!” Almost everyone said and 10 looked over at the master, expecting to see his usual manic grin but it wasn’t there. Joy flooded his body as he realised that the master might of grown as a person even more then he had previously realised in this short amount of time. He glanced over at 12 and Missy who had also noticed and they both sent him a shot grin back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>MASTER: Too late! <br/>(The Eye begins to open and the Master lets her go.) <br/>GRACE: I'm blind! <br/>DOCTOR: Your sight will return, Grace! <br/>(The Master runs up to the gallery on the other side of the staircase from the Doctor's. Light from the Eye bounces off two reflectors onto him and the Doctor. Grace gets her sight back.) <br/>GRACE: What's happening? <br/>DOCTOR: He can't move as long as the eye links us. Remember, Grace! Remember! <br/>GRACE: Re-route the power! <br/>DOCTOR: In the Console Room. Go. <br/>GRACE: But you'll die if I leave you! <br/>DOCTOR: We'll all die if you don't! Run! Run, Grace! <br/>MASTER: I'm taking your lives, Doctor. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No you’re not” Amy said and everyone nodded in agreement, they all had faith in both Grace and the doctor. They could do it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR: Run! <br/>(The Eye is fully open. Energy envelopes the Tardis and bounces off the walls in the alleyway. A lightning storm gathers over San Francisco.) <br/>MASTER: I can hear your thoughts, Doctor. I can feel your memories. <br/>DOCTOR: This cannot be how it ends. Stop this. Please. Stop!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Sparks are flying from the console as Grace ducks under it and starts pulling at wires.) <br/>GRACE: God, please. What have I done?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No idea” Rory said and River said “hopefully it’s enough.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Hospital]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">PETE: Thirty seconds! <br/>ALL: Twenty nine, twenty eight, twenty seven, twenty six, twenty five <br/>(The Master's face begins to morph)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[ITAR]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">WAGG: Twenty, nineteen, eighteen</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Cloister room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: No.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Hospital]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">PETE: Seventeen, sixteen, fifteen</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[ITAR]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">ALL: Twelve, eleven, ten</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">GRACE: And I thought surgery was difficult.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[ITAR]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">WAGG: Nine,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Hospital]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">PETE: Eight!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">GRACE: Rerouting the power.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Cloister room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: I'm alive!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Hospital]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">ALL: Seven!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">GRACE: Re-routing the power.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[ITAR]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">WAGG: Six.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Cloister room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: I'm alive! I'm alive!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Hospital]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">TELEVISION: That's all the time we have. <br/>PETE: Three!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Cloister room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MASTER: I am alive!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[ITAR]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">WAGG: One!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Grace puts the last two wire ends together in a shower of sparks. Midnight, fireworks, and the time rotor comes to life. The clock whizzes backwards and the Tardis dematerialises.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please tell me that’s a good thing” Martha said and 11 said “it’s a good thing” making everyone grin widely as they hoped that they could save the day.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR [OC]: We have to go back to before the Eye was opened, maybe before we arrived! <br/>GRACE: Alarm clock, alarm clock, think alarm clock! <br/>(The monitor says Entering Temporal Orbit.) <br/>GRACE: Temporal orbit? What's a temporal orbit? <br/>(She runs from the console room as all around the world iconic landmarks are sucked up into space - Stonehenge, St Basil's Cathedral, Eiffel Tower, Houses of Parliament, Liberty Island, the hospital, ITAR. Then we rush down a temporal vortex.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Cloister room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: She did it. Your life force is dying, Master. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes” almost everyone cheered happily, they felt no sympathy for the master, especially because they knew that no matter what happened to him now he would come back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>MASTER: Nooooooo! <br/>(Grace runs in and up to the Doctor. She stands between him and the light from the Eye, breaking the connection with the Master.) <br/>GRACE: We're in temporal orbit, Doctor. What is it? What is that? <br/>(Grace starts to unshackle the Doctor. The Master runs over and throws her down to the floor.) <br/>DOCTOR: Grace! No! <br/>(The Doctor kicks the Master back against a square stone pillar, knocking him out, and finishes unshackling himself. He runs down to where Grace is lying by the Eye.) <br/>DOCTOR: Grace. <br/>(The Master roars and swings at the Doctor's head with a reflector staff. The Doctor rolls away just in time.) <br/>MASTER: You are my life. <br/>(The Master kicks the Doctor in the stomach twice then tries to throw him into the Eye.) <br/>DOCTOR: You want dominion over the living, yet all you do is kill! <br/>MASTER: Life is wasted on the living! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">Living is the most amazing thing ever” 10 said and the master said “in your opinion maybe” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>(The Doctor manages to push the Master off again. When he lunges again, the Doctor turns one of the reflector staffs to shine on him. The Master is caught in a powerful wind and grabs onto a staff. He hangs there trying not to fall into the eye.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone was tense once more, despite feeling no sympathy for the master they hadn’t been expecting this.</span>
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR: Give me your hand! <br/>MASTER: Never! <br/>(The Master looses his grip on the staff and is sucked slowly and painfully into the Eye.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Would you take my hand now?” 10 asked and the master said “would you believe if I said no?” And 10 said “not in a million years.” They then smiled at each other and unnoticed to almost everyone Missy muttered to 12 “we’re almost there.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>MASTER: Doctor! <br/>(He is gone, and everything goes quiet. With the clocks stuck on midnight, San Francisco time, the Doctor carries Grace up the stairs and lays her next to Lee. The clocks start to move backwards. December 30th. The Eye throws out a bundle of golden energy which settles on Lee and Grace. They breathe again and open their eyes.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone smiled as Wilf said happily </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“they’re both alive” and 9 said “I love it when people come back to life” and Jack said “apart form when they come back as zombies.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>LEE: Doctor, I have your things. <br/>DOCTOR: Hello, Grace. Well, how does it feel to hold back death? <br/>(The Eye closes.)<br/>DOCTOR: Incredible! Did you see that? What a sentimental old thing this Tardis is. Well, congratulations. You've both been somewhere I've never been. <br/>GRACE: It's nothing to be scared of, Doctor. <br/>DOCTOR: Glad to hear it. <br/>GRACE: Did we go back far enough? <br/>DOCTOR: Either that or I'm talking to a couple of ghosts, and I don't believe in ghosts.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Tardis is in flight.) <br/>LEE: So, where's the Master? <br/>(The Tardis grumbles.) <br/>DOCTOR: Indigestion. So, let's see where we are. There. The future. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, the TARDIS ate you?” Rose asked and Missy said “it was not fun.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>LEE: Wow. <br/>DOCTOR: Look over there, on the other side of your galaxy. That's home. <br/>GRACE: Gallifrey. <br/>DOCTOR: Two hundred and fifty million light years away. That's a good ten minutes in this old thing. <br/>GRACE: So, where are we? <br/>DOCTOR: December twenty ninth. Do you want to get off here? <br/>GRACE: I don't think I could live through that again, <br/>LEE: I definitely wouldn't live through that again. <br/>DOCTOR: Reason enough. <br/>(The Doctor moves the destination calendar to December 31st and adjusts a pair of rheostats. The time rotor stops. After a moment, the Doctor hits the console and it starts up again.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Hospital]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The party is going again. Still. Whatever. Someone startles Pete wearing a hospital sheet.) <br/>PETE: That's not funny.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Several people laughed at this, glad it was all over now.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[ITAR]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">ALL: Ten!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Hospital]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">ALL: Nine! Eight! Seven!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[ITAR]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">WAGG: Six! Five!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Hospital]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">ALL: Four! Three!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[ITAR]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">WAGG: Two! One! <br/>TELEVISION: Have a happy new year. <br/>TELEVISION 2: Happy new year. Can you believe it? Two thousand. <br/>(Gareth gets a kiss from a pretty guest then everyone starts singing Auld Lang Syne.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Park]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Tardis materialises by an ornamental lake. The celebrations and fireworks are in full swing.) <br/>DOCTOR: Now that's as it should be. <br/>LEE: Your things. <br/>DOCTOR: Oh! My sonic screwdriver. Thank you. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone grinned once more at the doctor’s reaction as 11 said “you don’t realise how much you need it till it’s gone.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>LEE: And these, too. <br/>(He holds up the bags of gold dust.) <br/>DOCTOR: Please, keep them. <br/>LEE: Really? <br/>DOCTOR: Yes, really. <br/>LEE: I'd better go before you change your mind. <br/>DOCTOR: Lee! Next Christmas, take a vacation. Just don't be here. <br/>LEE: Right! Thanks. Thanks, Doctor! See you around, Grace. Happy new year! <br/>(Lee runs off.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s a sweet kid” Donna said and everyone nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>GRACE: There you go, interfering again. <br/>DOCTOR: Grace, something you should know <br/>GRACE: Don't tell me. <br/>DOCTOR: Why not? <br/>GRACE: I know who I am, and that's enough. <br/>DOCTOR: I'm glad. Come with me. <br/>GRACE: You come with me. <br/>DOCTOR: Me come with you? <br/>GRACE: Yes. <br/>DOCTOR: Me come with you? It's tempting. <br/>GRACE: I'm going to miss you. <br/>DOCTOR: How can you miss me? I'm easy to find. I'm the guy with two hearts, remember. <br/>GRACE: That's not what I meant. <br/>(They kiss and fireworks explode.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Several people felt a spike of jealousy again but almost no one did anything about it apart from one person. The master looked over at 10, grinned and thought what the heck before pulling the doctor into a kiss. 10 was stunned for a moment before grinning and returning it. Missy muttered to 12 “told you so” before the master pulled back. 10 was absolutely speechless as the master muttered “don’t expect that regularly. Everyone else was staring at the pair conflicted. On one hand they hated the master with a passion and on the other they wanted nothing more then the doctor to be happy and this was the way. Eventually grins started braking out from the group as their desire for the doctor to be happy overpowered their hatred for the master and 10 grinned and said “occasionally better then never” making the master grin slightly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>GRACE: Thank you, Doctor. <br/>DOCTOR: No, no. Thank you, Doctor. <br/>(The Doctor returns to the Tardis, turns to take one last look, and goes inside. The Tardis dematerialises.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The record is playing again and the Doctor is under the console doing running repairs.) <br/>DOCTOR: Sounds better. Right, where to next? <br/>(He sets a control, picks up his cup of tea and settles in the armchair.) <br/>DOCTOR: Now, where was I? <br/>(He picks up his book, and the needle gets stuck in the record.) <br/>DOCTOR: Oh no, not again</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone was still grinning as the screen went blank but before anyone could say anything the words ‘the doctor’s daughter’ flashed across the screen.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m going to do pyramids of mars after the doctors daughter because they got the same amount of votes.</p><p>After that though I will either do<br/>Eleventh hour <br/>Spyfall <br/>Good man goes to war</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. The doctor’s daughter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don’t own doctor who, the BBC does</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donna instantly knew what they were about to watch and she looked at 10 sympathetically. That wasn’t the first place that the doctor’s and the master’s minds went. Their minds went straight back to Gallifrey before they ran away but they all desperately hoped that it wouldn’t show what they were thinking. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You have a daughter?” Rose asked curiously and 9 said “let’s watch” making everyone who didn’t already know even more curious.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The doctor, Donna and Martha are hanging on to the console.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The doctors and masters all relaxed immensely as they realised that they were not watching what they feared. This relief was short lived for the doctors 10-12 however as the events of this particular adventure came back to them. At least it wasn’t as bad as they had been dreading they thought as they resigned themselves to watching it. Martha said however “so, both of us are in this episode” and Donna said “oh yeah, you called us back to earth and then just as we were saying goodbye the TARDIS took off on it’s own.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DONNA: What the hell's it doing? <br/>DOCTOR: The control's not working. <br/>(He gets thrown about and gets a look at the jar at the base of the time rotor.) <br/>DOCTOR: I don't know where we're going, but my old hand's very excited about it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ve still got that?” Amy asked and 10 said “might come in handy one day” and 12 said “you have no idea” making some people very curious.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DONNA: I thought that was just some freaky alien thing. You telling me it's yours? <br/>DOCTOR: Well. <br/>MARTHA: It got cut off. He grew a new one. <br/>DONNA: You are completely impossible. <br/>DOCTOR: Not impossible. Just a bit unlikely. <br/>(There's a bang, and sparks, then stillness and peace. The Doctor runs outside.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">You seriously just going to run out there without checking anything?” The master asked and 10 said “yep” and the master said “you’re such an idiot” and 10 said “but I’m your idiot.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Tunnel entrance]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(It looks like a junk yard in a railway arch at night.) <br/>DOCTOR: Why would the Tardis bring us here, then? <br/>MARTHA: Oh, I love this bit. <br/>DONNA: I thought you wanted to go home. <br/>MARTHA: I know, but all the same, it's that feeling you get. <br/>DONNA: Like you swallowed a hamster? <br/>CLINE: Don't move! Stay where you are! Drop your weapons. <br/>(Three men are pointing rifles at them, so they raise their hands.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, wasn’t expecting that” Wilf said and 11 said “we weren’t either, especially with what comes next” and Rose asked “what happens next?” And 11 said “spoilers.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR: We're unarmed. Look, no weapons. Never any weapons. We're safe. <br/>SOLDIER: Look at their hands. They're clean. <br/>CLINE: All right, process them. Him first. <br/>(Two soldiers take the Doctor.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are they doing?” Bill asked nervously and 12 said “something I really wish they didn’t” and everyone could see a deep sadness in all the doctors who knew what was coming eyes and suddenly they were very curious but they were also unsure weather they actually wanted to know.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR: Oi, oi. What's wrong with clean hands? <br/>MARTHA: What's going on? <br/>(The Doctor is taken to a machine and his right arm is pushed inside it.) <br/>DONNA: Leave him alone. <br/>(Something inside grabs his arm.) <br/>DOCTOR: Something tells me this isn't about to check my blood pressure. Argh! <br/>(It clearly hurts.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you okay?” Amy asked and 10 said “fine, I’ve had much worse” and Amy said “I wasn’t talking about that” and 11 said “fine, I’m always fine” but River said “no, you’re really not. You are half human after all.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DONNA: What are you doing to him? <br/>CLINE: Everyone gets processed. <br/>DOCTOR: It's taken a tissue sample. Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow. And extrapolated it. Some kind of accelerator? <br/>(The Doctor is released.) <br/>MARTHA: Are you all right? <br/>(There is a graze on the back of his hand.) <br/>DOCTOR: What on earth? That's just <br/>(A pair of glass and metal doors open and a figure steps out from the steam of the brightly lit interior. She is a skinny blonde woman in combat boots and trousers, and a khaki t-shirt.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who’s that?” Clara asked and 9 said “Well I guess that explains the episode title” making everyone who hadn’t already guessed it stare at the woman in shock.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>CLINE: Arm yourself. <br/>(He hands the newcomer a rifle.) <br/>MARTHA: Where did she come from? <br/>DOCTOR: From me. <br/>DONNA: From you?. How? Who is she? <br/>(The woman checks the rifle is ready for use.) <br/>DOCTOR: Well, she's, well, she's my daughter </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well not really” the master said but 10 said “she really was.” Sadness filled everyone’s eyes at this, they had known how this episode must end already but the doctor’s past tense really confirmed their fears.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>(The real-life daughter of 5th Doctor Peter Davison smiles and speaks.) <br/>JENNY: Hello, Dad. <br/>CLINE: You primed to take orders? Ready to fight? <br/>JENNY: Instant mental download of all strategic and military protocols, sir. Generation five thousand soldier primed and in peak physical health. Oh, I'm ready. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So all she knows about is war?” 9 asked in dismay and 10 said “she’s so much more then that” watching this brought up all his old guilt about the way he treated her. “Well she’s going to have to prove it” 9 said but 10 said in a warning voice “don’t make the same mistake that I made.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>(She takes her place with Cline and the other soldiers at a barricade.) <br/>DONNA: Did you say daughter? <br/>DOCTOR: Mmm. Technically. <br/>MARTHA: Technically how? <br/>DOCTOR: Progenation. Reproduction from a single organism. Means one parent is biological mother and father. You take a sample of diploid cells, split them into haploids, then recombine them in a different arrangement and grow. Very quickly, apparently. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t be the only one who didn’t understand any of that” Rory said and Amy said “nope.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>JENNY: Something's coming. <br/>(There are shadows on the tunnel wall. As they come into view, the figures start firing.) <br/>CLINE: It's the Hath! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hath?” Bill asked and the master said “haven’t heard that name in a long time” and 12 said “you’ve in counted them before?” And Missy said “I do have a life outside of you you know” and 12 said “I know, from what you’ve told me your life’s a lot better with me around” and Missy said “most of the time, but there is this one place in London called the scoundrels club, you probably wouldn’t like it dear, but I went there after every regeneration before they kicked me out and I killed all of them” the master said “I thought you were a good little girl” and Missy said “one, don’t ever call me that again and two, that was a while back.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>(They return fire.) <br/>JENNY: Get down! <br/>(The Doctor, Martha and Donna take cover. The Hath are wearing breathing masks, but we can see they have big fish eyes and very wrinkled necks.) <br/>CLINE: We have to blow the tunnel. Get the detonator. <br/>DOCTOR: I'm not detonating anything. <br/>(The Doctor goes to help a wounded soldier. The Hath breach the barricade and one grabs Martha. Jenny takes on another hand to hand, then gets the detonator.) <br/>CLINE: Blow the thing! Blow the thing! <br/>DOCTOR: Martha! No. Don't. <br/>(Jenny hits the button. A klaxon sounds and everyone runs before the big KaBOOM brings down the roof.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">She doesn’t seem to care about anything other then war” 9 said and 11 said “give her a chance, or you will regret it” and 9 said “but she just sealed off Martha, potentially sentencing her to death”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">and Amy said “that’s just the way she was born, you are the one who is supposed to teach her to be better.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR: You've sealed off the tunnel. Why did you do that? <br/>JENNY: They were trying to kill us. <br/>DOCTOR: But they've got my friend. <br/>JENNY: Collateral damage. At least you've still got her. He lost both his men. I'd say you came out ahead. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She’s not collateral damage” Rose said and River said “definitely not, but war makes people think like that no matter how wrong it is” and Jack said “yeah, war makes you see what sort of a person people truly are.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DONNA: Her name's Martha. And she's not collateral damage, not for anyone. Have you got that, GI Jane? <br/>DOCTOR: I'm going to find her. <br/>CLINE: You're going nowhere. You don't make sense, you two. No guns, no marks, no fight in you. I'm taking you to General Cobb. Now, move. <br/>(On the other side of the tunnel blockage, Martha wakes up and hears a bubbling sound. It is an injured Hath.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank God you’re okay” Wilf said and Martha said “yeah, but that Hath doesn’t look good.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>MARTHA: Hold on, I've got you. Is it your arm, yeah? <br/>(The Hath bubbles its green breathing liquid.) <br/>MARTHA: Is that a yes? Let me examine it. Keep still. Still, yeah? No move. <br/>(The Hath nods.) <br/>MARTHA: Half fish, half human? How am I supposed to know? Is that a shoulder? Feels like a shoulder. I think it's dislocated. <br/>(More armed Hath arrive.) <br/>MARTHA: I'm trying to help him. I am a doctor and he is my patient, and I'm not leaving him. Now, this is going to hurt. One, two, three. <br/>(Martha puts the shoulder back into its place. The Hath cock their weapons, then the injured one intervenes, bubbling the explanation. Everyone relaxes again.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The doctors all smiled slightly for the first time this episode as 10 said “good old Martha Jones, always there to help those in need” and Martha said “I wouldn’t want to be a doctor if I couldn’t help anyone that’s in need.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>MARTHA: Now, then. I'm Doctor Martha Jones. Who the hell are you?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Tunnel]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Deeper underground.) <br/>DONNA: I'm Donna. What's you name? <br/>JENNY: Don't know. It's not been assigned. <br/>DONNA: Well, if you don't know that, what do you know? <br/>JENNY: How to fight. <br/>DONNA: Nothing else? <br/>DOCTOR: The machine must embed military history and tactics, but no name. She's a generated anomaly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s no way to talk to her doctor” River chided and the doctors 10-12 all looked guilty again as 12 said “I know, I wasn’t thinking straight.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DONNA: Generated anomaly. Generated. Well, what about that? Jenny. <br/>JENNY: Jenny. Yeah, I like that. Jenny. <br/>DONNA: What do you think, Dad? <br/>DOCTOR: Good as anything, I suppose. <br/>DONNA: Not what you'd call a natural parent, are you? <br/>DOCTOR: They stole a tissue sample at gunpoint and processed it. It's not what I call natural parenting. <br/>DONNA: Rubbish. My friend Nerys fathered twins with a turkey baster. Don't bother her. <br/>DOCTOR: You can't extrapolate a relationship from a biological accident. <br/>DONNA: Er, Child Support Agency can. <br/>DOCTOR: Look, just because I share certain physiological traits with simian primates doesn't make me a monkey's uncle, does it? <br/>JENNY: I'm not a monkey. Or a child.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The doctors 10-12 looked incredibly guilty again and this time 9 also looked slightly guilty even if he refused to believe that he had any responsibility for Jenny.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Camp]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(A large room with a slightly domed roof and a gallery. There are more clone chambers here. The ambient lighting is red.) <br/>DOCTOR: So, where are we? What planet's this? <br/>CLINE: Messaline. Well, what's left of it. <br/>TANNOY: Six six three seventy five deceased. Generation six six seven one, extinct. Generation six six seven two, forty six deceased. Generation six six eight zero, fourteen deceased. Generation six </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s a lot of people dead” Bill said sadly and Clara said “surely that’s a lot of generations to die in such a short period of time?” And Sara Jane said “I guess it’s because they’re cloning themselves so fast.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DONNA: But this is a theatre. <br/>DOCTOR: Maybe they're doing Miss Saigon. <br/>DONNA: It's like a town or a city underground. But why? <br/>(A man with a neatly trimmed white beard approaches.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The doctors 10-12 and Donna all glared at him angrily.</span>
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR: General Cobb, I presume. <br/>COBB: Found in the western tunnels, I'm told, with no marks. There was an outbreak of pacifism in the eastern zone three generations back, before we lost contact. Is that where you came from? <br/>DOCTOR: Eastern zone, that's us, yeah. Yeah. I'm The Doctor, this is Donna. <br/>JENNY: And I'm Jenny. <br/>COBB: Don't think you can infect us with your peacemaking. We're committed to the fight, to the very end. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’ll see about that” Amy said and Rose said “if there’s one thing the doctors good at it’s saving people and stopping conflict.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR: Well, that's all right. I can't stay, anyway. I've got to go and find my friend. <br/>COBB: That's not possible. All movement is regulated. We're at war. <br/>DOCTOR: Yes, I noticed. With the Hath. But tell me, because we got a bit out of circulation, eastern zone and all that. So who exactly are the Hath? <br/>(The Hath take Martha to a very similar room, complete with clone chambers, but the ambient lighting is blue.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They’re not going to hurt you are they” Bill asked and Martha said “I hope not.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>COBB: Back at the dawn of this planet, these ancient halls were carved from the earth. Our ancestors dreamt of a new beginning. A colony where human and Hath would work and live together. <br/>DOCTOR: So what happened? <br/>COBB: The dream died. Broken, along with Hath promises. They wanted it all for themselves. But those early pioneers, they fought back. They used the machines to produce soldiers instead of colonists, and began this battle for survival. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why do I have a feeling that there’s more to this story” Jack said and 11 said “because there always is.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DONNA: There's nothing but earth outside, why's that? Why build everything underground? <br/>CLINE: The surface is too dangerous. <br/>DONNA: Well, then why build windows in the first place? And what does this mean? <br/>(601707 something on a plaque.) <br/>COBB: The rites and symbols of our ancestors. The meaning's lost in time. <br/>DOCTOR: How long's this war gone on for? <br/>COBB: Longer than anyone can remember. Countless generations marked only by the dead. <br/>DONNA: What, fighting all this time? <br/>JENNY: Because we must. Every child of the machine is born with this knowledge. It's our inheritance. It's all we know. How to fight, and how to die.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s not living” Amy said and River said “But it’s the reality for a lot of people” and Amy said “it shouldn’t be” And River said “I know, and as awful as it is it’s still true.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Hath camp]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Hath show Martha a holographic map of the tunnels and chambers.) <br/>MARTHA: Right. So we're here?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Camp]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The same thing is going on.) <br/>DOCTOR: Does this show the entire city, including the Hath zones? <br/>COBB: Yes. Why? <br/>DOCTOR: Well, it'll help us find Martha. <br/>CLINE: We've more important things to do. The progenation machines are powered down for the night shift, but soon as they're active, we could breed a whole platoon from you two. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No way” Donna said and Sara Jane said “I don’t think any of us would want that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DONNA: I'm not having sons and daughters by some great big flipping machine. Sorry, no offence, but you're not. Well, I mean, you're not real. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was Donna’s turn to look guilty w</span>
  <span class="s2"><br/>JENNY: You're no better than him. I have a body, I have a mind, I have independent thought. How am I not real? What makes you better than me? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nothing, nothing at all” 10 said but the master said “she’s just a stupid clone” and 10 said “she’s so much more then that” and the master said “you don’t seem to care on screen” 10 then said “yeah, and I’ve got to live with that for the rest of my life.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>COBB: Well said, soldier. We need more like you, if ever we're to find the Source. <br/>DOCTOR: Ooo, the Source. What's that, then? What's a Source? I like a Source. What is it? <br/>COBB: The Breath of Life. <br/>DOCTOR: And that would be? <br/>CLINE: In the beginning, the great one breathed life into the universe. And then she looked at what she'd done, and she sighed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There’s no such thing as a God” 9 said and Missy said “probably some advanced technology that will be important later on in this adventure” but there was an air of bitterness in her voice and 12 knew exactly why.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>JENNY: She. I like that. <br/>DOCTOR: Right. So it's a creation myth. <br/>COBB: It's not myth. It's real. That sigh. From the beginning of time it was caught and kept as the Source. It was lost when the war started. But it's here, somewhere. Whoever holds the Source controls the destiny of the planet. <br/>(The Doctor makes the map buzz.) <br/>DOCTOR: Ah! I thought so. There's a suppressed layer of information in this map. If I can just <br/>(He uses his sonic screwdriver on it, and up come more tunnels and chambers.) <br/>DONNA: What is it, what's it mean? <br/>DOCTOR: See? A whole complex of tunnels hidden from sight.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How did they not find that before?” Rose asked and 11 said “too busy trying to kill each other I suppose.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Hath camp]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(They appear on the Hath's map, too.) <br/>MARTHA: Hold on. Look. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s lucky that it changed yours as well” Amy said and Sara Jane said “I guess so.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Camp]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">COBB: That must be the lost temple. The Source will be inside. You've shown us the way. And look, we're closer than the Hath. It's ours.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Hath camp]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MARTHA: That's a new map. There's a different set of tunnels.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Camp]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">COBB: Tell them to prepare to move out. We'll progenate new soldiers on the morning shift, then we march. Once we reach the Temple, peace will be restored at long last. <br/>DOCTOR: Er, call me old-fashioned, but if you really wanted peace, couldn't you just stop fighting? <br/>COBB: Only when we have the Source. It'll give us the power to erase every stinking Hath from the face of this planet. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But if you just stop fighting then no one has to die” Rose said and River said “the universe would be a nice place if everyone thought like that wouldn’t it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR: Hang on, hang on. A second ago it was peace in our time. Now you're talking about genocide. <br/>COBB: For us, that means the same thing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They’re not even similar” Martha said but the doctors were silent, thinking back to the end of the time war. Even though they now knew that they didn’t destroy Gallifrey it didn’t take away any of the guilt.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR: Then you need to get yourself a better dictionary. When you do, look up genocide. You'll see a little picture of me there, and the caption will read, over my dead body. <br/>COBB: And you're the one who showed us the path to victory. But you can consider the irony from your prison cell. Cline, at arms. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They’re arresting you?” Bill said and 12 said “what did you expect?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DONNA: Oi, oi, oi. All right. Cool the beans, Rambo. <br/>COBB: Take them. I won't have them spreading treason. And if you try anything, Doctor, I'll see that your woman dies first. <br/>DOCTOR: No, we're, we're not a couple. <br/>DONNA: I am not his woman. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why does everyone always think that?” Donna asked and 10 said “no idea, but it does seem to happen a lot.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>CLINE: Come on. This way. <br/>DOCTOR: I'm going to stop you, Cobb. You need to know that. <br/>COBB: I have an army and the Breath of God on my side, Doctor. What'll you have? <br/>DOCTOR: This. <br/>(His brain.) <br/>COBB: Lock them up and guard them. <br/>CLINE: What about the new soldier? <br/>COBB: Can't trust her. She's from pacifist stock. Take them all. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But she’s already proven that she’s on your side” Amy said and Rory said “at least it will give you a chance to get to know her and teach her that there’s more to life then war.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Hath camp]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Hath are celebrating something.) <br/>MARTHA: But I didn't do anything. <br/>(The Hath congratulate her nicely.) <br/>MARTHA: I think I just started a war.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Definitely not your fault” 10 said and Martha said “And it’s not yours either so don’t you dare beat yourself up over it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Cell]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(A large cage, numbered 60120716.) <br/>DONNA: More numbers. They've got to mean something. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But what” Clara asked and Donna said “spoilers” making the doctors and River </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">grin at her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR: Makes as much sense as the Breath of Life story. <br/>JENNY: You mean that's not true? <br/>DONNA: No, it's a myth. Isn't it, Doctor? <br/>DOCTOR: Yes, but there could still be something real in that temple. Something that's become a myth. A piece of technology, a weapon. <br/>DONNA: So the Source could be a weapon and we've just given directions to Captain Nutjob? <br/>DOCTOR: Oh, yes. <br/>DONNA: Not good, is it? <br/>DOCTOR: That's why we need to get out of here, find Martha and stop Cobb from slaughtering the Hath. What, what are you, what are you, what are you staring at? <br/>JENNY: You keep insisting you're not a soldier, but look at you, drawing up strategies like a proper general. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No I’m not” 11 said and Jack said “you kind of are” and 12 said “well, maybe a bit. But I’m still not a soldier” and Jack said “never said you were, you just sound like one sometimes.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR: No, no. I'm trying to stop the fighting. <br/>JENNY: Isn't every soldier? <br/>DOCTOR: Well, I suppose, but that's, that's. Technically, I haven't got time for this. Donna, give me your phone. Time for an upgrade. <br/>JENNY: And now you've got a weapon. <br/>DOCTOR: It's not a weapon. <br/>JENNY: But you're using it to fight back. I'm going to learn so much from you. You are such a soldier. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No I’m not” 10 said annoyed and Nardole said “you do act a lot like one sir.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR: Donna, will you tell her? <br/>DONNA: Oh, you are speechless. I'm loving this. You keep on, Jenny. <br/>(The Doctor sonics Donna's phone and calls Martha.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Hath camp]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MARTHA: Doctor?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Cell]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Martha, you're alive!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Hath camp]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MARTHA: Doctor! Oh, am I glad to hear your voice. Are you all right?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Cell]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: I'm with Donna. We're fine. What about you? <br/>DONNA: And, and Jenny. She's fine too. <br/>DOCTOR: Yes, all right. And, and Jenny. That's the woman from the machine. The soldier. My daughter, except she isn't, she's, she's. Anyway. where are you?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re still denying the truth then” Bill said and 9 said “she’s just a clone who happens to be made from my biological material, she is not my daughter” and Donna said “but she is.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Hath camp]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MARTHA: I'm in the Hath camp. I'm okay, but something's going on. The Hath are all marching off to some place that's appeared</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Cell]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MARTHA [OC]: On this map thing. <br/>DOCTOR: Oh, that was me. If both armies are heading that way, there's going to be a bloodbath.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Hath camp]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MARTHA: What do you want me to do? <br/>DOCTOR [OC]: Just stay where you are.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Cell]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: If you're safe there, don't move, do you hear? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re not going to listen are you” 9 said and Martha said “if I can help I will” And Missy said “good on you girl.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>MARTHA [OC]: But</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Hath camp]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">MARTHA: I can help. <br/>(Martha's battery goes flat.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well that’s bad timing” Wilf said and the master said “well what did you expect from your primitive technology?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>MARTHA: Doctor? Doctor.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Camp]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">COBB: The doors that have been closed will be open to us now. The door to the Temple, to the Source, and to victory. <br/>(Cheers.) <br/>COBB: Come the dawn cycle, we march.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Cell]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SOLDIERS [OC]: To war! <br/>DOCTOR: They're getting ready to move out. We have to get past that guard. <br/>JENNY: I can deal with him. <br/>DOCTOR: No, no, no, no. You're not going anywhere. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why not, she should” Rory said and Missy said “no she shouldn’t, she’s one of them” and 12 said “she’s my daughter, she deserves to come with me” but Missy said “she’s not your daughter, she never will be” and 12 said “she is and nothing will change that.” Missy then started to get angry as she said “she’s nothing but a pale imitation off” but 12 interrupted her saying “I know, but she’s her own person, Jenny doesn’t deserve to be compared to her and it took me way too long to realise that.” Missy was still obviously angry but she didn’t say anything else. The master and 9 were obviously angry as well but while everyone else was deeply curious they were way too nervous to ask for details.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>JENNY: What? <br/>DOCTOR: You belong here with them. <br/>DONNA: She belongs with us. With you. She's your daughter. <br/>DOCTOR: She's a soldier. She came out of that machine. <br/>DONNA: Oh yes, I know that bit. Listen, have you got that stethoscope? Give it to me. Come on. <br/>JENNY: What are you doing? <br/>DONNA: It's all right. Just hold still. <br/>(Donna listens to Jenny's chest.) <br/>DONNA: Come here. Listen, and then tell me where she belongs. <br/>DOCTOR: Two hearts. <br/>DONNA: Exactly. <br/>JENNY: What's going on? <br/>DONNA: Does that mean she's a, what do you call a female Time Lord? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A time lady” Rose suggested but no one responded, they were all still thinking deeply about the argument they just heard.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>JENNY: What's a Time Lord? <br/>DOCTOR: It's who I am. It's where I'm from. <br/>JENNY: And I'm from you. <br/>DOCTOR: You're an echo, that's all. A Time Lord is so much more. A sum of knowledge, a code, a shared history, a shared suffering. Only it's gone now, all of it. Gone forever. <br/>JENNY: What happened? <br/>DOCTOR: There was a war. <br/>JENNY: Like this one? <br/>DOCTOR: Bigger. Much bigger. <br/>JENNY: And you fought, and killed? <br/>DOCTOR: Yes. <br/>JENNY: Then how are we different?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The anger in 9’s eyes softened slightly as he thought about that. Although he still didn’t accept Jenny as his daughter he no longer refused to think of her as a real person.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Hath camp]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(One Hath has stayed behind with Martha.) <br/>MARTHA: I need to charge it up. I need power. Do you understand? <br/>(The Hath rotates the map into 3 dimensions. The circular Temple now has a pointed roof and goes down a very long way.) <br/>MARTHA: There's even more? In 3D. Oh, you're a clever Hath. So this is where everybody's headed? But look, those tunnels sort of zig-zag. If I went up and over the surface in a straight line, I'd get there first. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But they said the atmospheres toxic” Sara Jane said and Martha said “has anyone actually proved that? Anyway, it’s almost certainly my only chance” and 9 said “just be careful whatever you do.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>(Bubble, bubble.) <br/>MARTHA: Why not? <br/>(He brings up a graph.) <br/>MARTHA: Are these readings for the surface? Well, it doesn't look too bad. Nitrogen and oxygen about eighty twenty. That's fine. Ozone levels are high, and some big radiation spikes. But as long as I'm not out there too long. <br/>(Bubble.) <br/>MARTHA: I have to find my friends. <br/>(Bubble.) <br/>MARTHA: Come on, then.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good luck” Bill said and Martha said “thanks.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Cell]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">JENNY: Hey. <br/>CLINE: I'm not supposed to talk to you. I'm on duty. <br/>JENNY: I know. Guarding me. So, does that mean I'm dangerous, or that I need protecting? <br/>CLINE: Protecting from what? <br/>JENNY: Oh, I don't know. Men like you? <br/>(Jenny kisses Cline through the bars whilst taking his pistol.) <br/>JENNY: Keep quiet and open the door. <br/>DONNA: I'd like to see you try that.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That would be pretty entertaining” Jack said and River said “she is coping my tactics apart from mine are better” Jack then said “how do you do it” and she said “hallucinogenic lipstick, works like a charm” but 10 then snapped “will you two stop it” and they did shut up without their usual grins, it was obvious that the doctors were all in a bad mood and everyone else had no doubt why.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Stairs]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(There is a guard on the lower flight of metal stairs.) <br/>DOCTOR: That's the way out. <br/>(Jenny raises the pistol.) <br/>DOCTOR: Don't you dare. <br/>DONNA: Let me distract this one. I have picked up a few womanly wiles over the years. <br/>DOCTOR: Let's save your wiles for later. In case of emergency. <br/>(The Doctor rummages in his coat pockets, and a few moments later a clockwork mouse grinds to a halt behind the guard. He picks it up and Jenny karate chops him from behind.) <br/>DOCTOR: I was going to distract him, not clobber him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re seriously telling her off after what your third regeneration got up to?” The master asked and 10 said “I thought you hated her” and the master said “I do but I also hate you being a hypocrite, like usual.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>JENNY: Well, it worked, didn't it? <br/>DOCTOR: They must all have a copy of that new map. Just stay there. Don't hurt anyone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Staircase]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Hath start to batter down a doorway as Martha and her friend arrive at a brick-build set of stairs up to a hatch in the roof.) <br/>MARTHA: You can stay down here and live your whole life in the shadows, or come with me and stand in the open air. Feel the wind on your face. What's it going to be? It's up to you. But nothing's going to stop me.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Planet surface]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Martha pushes open the heavy hatch and climbs out onto a cold, dark, windswept planet lit by the reflected light of three moons. The Hath follows her.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good that you’re not going alone” Donna said and Martha said “yeah, that is nice.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>MARTHA: I knew you couldn't resist it. <br/>(Bubble.) <br/>MARTHA: Er, language. Come on.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Cell]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Cobb has been tied up with rope, and gagged. A soldier removes it.) <br/>CLINE: It was the girl. She tricked me. They, they got away. I'm sorry. <br/>COBB: I've waited all my life for this moment. No one's going to get in my way. Certainly not this Doctor. At arms! We march to war.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, he’s definitely the villain of this episode” Rory said and Clara said “was there any doubt of that before?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Tunnel]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor checks the map he took from the guard.) <br/>DOCTOR: Wait. This is it. The hidden tunnel. There must be a control panel. <br/>DONNA: It's another one of those numbers. They're everywhere. <br/>(60120714.) <br/>DOCTOR: The original builders must have left them. Some old cataloguing system. <br/>DONNA: You got a pen? Bit of paper? Because, do you see, the numbers are counting down. This one ends in one four. The prison cell said one six. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good spot” Rose said and Donna said “thanks” great fully.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>JENNY: Always thinking, both of you. Who are you people? <br/>DOCTOR: I told you. I'm the Doctor. <br/>JENNY: The Doctor. That's it? <br/>DONNA: That's all he ever says. <br/>JENNY: So, you don't have a name either? Are you an anomaly, too? <br/>DOCTOR: No. <br/>DONNA: Oh, come off it. You're the most anomalous bloke I've ever met. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That is true” Bill said and Rose said “you time lords are the most mysterious people I think any of us have ever met.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>(The Doctor gets into the control panel.) <br/>DOCTOR: Here it is. <br/>JENNY: And Time Lords. What are they for, exactly? <br/>DOCTOR: For? They're not, they're not for anything. <br/>JENNY: So what do you do? <br/>DOCTOR: I travel through time and space. <br/>DONNA: He saves planets, rescues civilisations, defeats terrible creatures. And runs a lot. Seriously, there's an outrageous amount of running involved. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s part of the fun” Jack said and Donna said “if you like running.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>(The door opens.) <br/>DOCTOR: Got it! <br/>COBB [OC]: Squad five, with me. <br/>DOCTOR: Now, what were you saying about running?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Passageway]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor stops running just before the array of laser beams criss-crossing the passage.) <br/>DONNA: That's not mood lighting, is it? <br/>(The Doctor tosses the clockwork mouse into the lasers. It gets disintegrated.) <br/>DONNA: No, I didn't think so.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Never thought I’d see an actual laser security system like that” Donna said and Rory said “it is pretty cool, even if extremely deadly.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR: Arming device. <br/>(He works on a blue box nearby.) <br/>DONNA: There's more of these. Always eight numbers, counting down the closer we get. <br/>(60120713.) <br/>DOCTOR: Right, here we go. <br/>DONNA: You'd better be quick. <br/>COBB [OC]: Corridor. <br/>JENNY: The General. <br/>DOCTOR: Where are you going? <br/>JENNY: I can hold them up. <br/>DOCTOR: No, we don't need any more dead. <br/>JENNY: But it's them or us. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, let her go” the master said and 10 said “never.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR: It doesn't mean you have to kill them. <br/>JENNY: I'm trying to save your life. <br/>DOCTOR: Listen to me. The killing. After a while, it infects you. And once it does, you're never rid of it. <br/>JENNY: We don't have a choice. <br/>DOCTOR: We always have a choice. <br/>JENNY: I'm sorry. <br/>DOCTOR: Jenny. <br/>SOLDIER [OC]: This door, now. <br/>(Jenny runs around the corner and readies a machine gun at the approaching voices.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And this is why she’ll never even come close to her” 9 said bitterly but 10 said “just wait for it.” Rose then asked nervously “I’m really sorry, but, who are you talking about” and 9 said “someone long dead” but both the master and Missy had a quick flash of guilt appear on their faces as if they knew something the others didn’t but none of the doctors noticed and anyone who did didn’t want to push their luck and risk asking.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>SOLDIER [OC]: There she is. At arms. Fire! <br/>(Jenny exchanges gunfire with Cobb and his soldiers.) <br/>DOCTOR: I told you. Nothing but a soldier. <br/>DONNA: She's trying to help. <br/>(Jenny ducks out of sight to think.) <br/>DOCTOR [OC]: Jenny, come on. <br/>JENNY: I'm coming. <br/>COBB: Cease fire. Cease fire. <br/>(The lasers go out.) <br/>DONNA: That's it. <br/>DOCTOR: Jenny, leave it! Let's go. <br/>(The Doctor and Donna run down the corridor.) <br/>COBB: You're a child of the machine. You're on my side. Join us. Join us in the war against the Hath. It's in your blood, girl. Don't deny it. <br/>(Jenny stands and takes aim, then shoots a hole in a steam pipe above Cobb before running back.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“See, she’s learning from you, her dad” Amy said and 9’s expression softened even more as he started to realise that maybe the others had a point even if he still didn’t fully consider her a daughter. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR: Jenny, come on. That's it. <br/>DONNA: Hurry up. <br/>(The lasers reappear.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me” River said and everyone else was annoyed and nervous for the trio.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR: No, no, no, no, no, no. The circuit's looped back. <br/>DONNA: Zap it back again. <br/>DOCTOR: The controls are back there. <br/>JENNY: They're coming. <br/>DOCTOR: Wait. Just. There isn't. Jenny, I can't <br/>JENNY: I'll have to manage on my own. Watch and learn, Father. <br/>(Jenny throws away the weapon and somersaults her way through the laser beams.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone stared at the screen stunned for a moment before Jack said “that makes literally no sense at all” and Bill said “it’s cool though” and Jack said “it certainly is.” 9 then let a smile appear on his lips and he felt a certain sense of pride that he hadn’t been expecting. He thought to himself that maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad thing if Jenny was his daughter. The master and Missy were both also impressed but still neither changed their opinion on Jenny, as far as they were concerned she had no right to claim the title the doctor’s daughter.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DONNA: No way. But that was impossible. <br/>DOCTOR: Not impossible. Just a bit unlikely. Brilliant! You were brilliant. Brilliant. <br/>JENNY: I didn't kill him. General Cobb, I could have kill him but I didn't. You were right. I had a choice. <br/>(Cobb and the soldiers appear at the other side of the lasers. Donna and Jenny run.) <br/>COBB: At arms. <br/>DOCTOR: I warned you, Cobb. If the Source is a weapon, I'm going to make sure you never use it. <br/>COBB: One of us is going to die today and it won't be me. <br/>(The Doctor runs away from the hail of bullets.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That was close” Sara Jane said and 11 said “I knew what I was doing.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Planet surface]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The ground is rough and hard going.) <br/>MARTHA: It can't be much further. <br/>(She falls down a slope and lands with a splash in a bog. The Hoth goes to help her.) <br/>MARTHA: Help me! I'm sinking. I'm sinking. Help me, Peck. Help me. Help me, Peck. I'm sinking. I'm sinking. <br/>(Hath Peck cannot reach her hand, so he jumps in beside her and pushes her to solid ground before sinking below the porridge-like surface himself.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No” everyone said as Martha felt incredibly guilty and sad at the lost of another innocent life.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>MARTHA: Oh no! No!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Corridor]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">JENNY: So, you travel together, but you're not together? <br/>DONNA: What? No. No. No way. No, no, we're friends, that's all. I mean, we're not even the same species. There's probably laws against it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Seriously, why does everyone think that?” Donna said and 12 said “it happened a lot more with you then anyone else which was just wired.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>JENNY: And what's it like, the travelling? <br/>DONNA: Oh, never a dull moment. It can be terrifying, brilliant and funny, sometimes all at the same time. I've seen some amazing things though. Whole new worlds. <br/>JENNY: Oh, I'd love to see new worlds. <br/>DONNA: You will. Won't she, Doctor? <br/>DOCTOR: Hmm? <br/>DONNA: Do you think Jenny will see any new worlds? <br/>DOCTOR: I suppose so. <br/>JENNY: You mean. You mean you'll take me with you? <br/>DOCTOR: Well, we can't leave you here, can we? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re finally starting to warm up to her then” Rory said and 9 said “maybe she’s not as bad as I previously thought” and The master said “not you too” and 9 said “I hate it, but it’s time to move on” and Missy said “you don’t just replace your own daughter” and 12 said “that’s not what I’m doing” and the master said “it sure seems like it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>JENNY: Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you. Come on, let's get a move on. <br/>DOCTOR: Careful, there might be traps. <br/>DONNA: Kids. They never listen. Oh, I know that look. I see it a lot round our way. Blokes with pushchairs and frowns. You've got dad-shock. <br/>DOCTOR: Dad-shock? <br/>DONNA: Sudden unexpected fatherhood. Take a bit of getting used to. <br/>DOCTOR: No, it's not that. <br/>DONNA: Well, what is it then? Having Jenny in the Tardis, is that it? What's she going to do, cramp your style? Like you've got a sports car and she's going to turn it into a people-carrier? <br/>DOCTOR: Donna, I've been a father before. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Despite already knowing by this by now it still hit everyone hard hearing him admit it out loud. The doctors themselves had shut all emotion out of their faces as they blankly stared at the screen. The master and Missy both had a mixture of anger and sadness on their faces as they both thought about how dare the doctor talk about her when he was just replacing her so easily.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DONNA: What? <br/>DOCTOR: I lost all that a long time ago, along with everything else. <br/>DONNA: I'm sorry. I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me? You talk all the time, but you don't say anything. <br/>DOCTOR: I know. I'm just. When I look at her now, I can see them. The hole they left, all the pain that filled it. I just don't know if I can face that every day. <br/>DONNA: It won't stay like that. She'll help you. We both will. <br/>DOCTOR: But when they died, that part of me died with them. It'll never come back. Not now. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m so sorry” Martha said and Rose said “we had no idea” but 10 just said “it was a long time ago” and Wilf said “that doesn’t mean it hurts any less.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DONNA: I tell you something, Doctor. Something I've never told you before. I think you're wrong. <br/>(Gunfire. Jenny runs back.) <br/>JENNY: They've blasted through the beams. Time to run again. Love the running. Yeah? <br/>DOCTOR: Love the running. <br/>(Up on the surface, Martha can see the protruding construction of the Temple.) <br/>DONNA: We're trapped. <br/>DOCTOR: Can't be. This must be the Temple. This is a door. <br/>(60120712.) <br/>DONNA: And again. We're down to one two now </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But what do they mean” Clara said feebly trying to work out this mystery even though the only thing any of them could really concentrate on at the moment was the new information they were learning about the doctor’s and the master’s past.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR: I've got it! <br/>JENNY: I can hear them. <br/>DOCTOR: Nearly done. <br/>DONNA: These can't be a cataloguing system. <br/>JENNY: They're getting closer. <br/>DOCTOR: Then get back here. <br/>DONNA: They're too similar. Too familiar. <br/>JENNY: Not yet. <br/>DOCTOR: Now! Got it. <br/>(The Doctor gets the plain door open and they go through. A similar door opens for Martha on the surface.) <br/>JENNY: They're coming. Close the door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Spaceship]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor locks the door.) <br/>JENNY: Oh, that was close. <br/>DOCTOR: No fun otherwise. <br/>DONNA: It's not what I'd call a temple. <br/>JENNY: It looks more like <br/>DOCTOR: Fusion drive transport. It's a spaceship. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s very impressive” Martha said and Donna said “it’s even better in person.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DONNA: What, the original one? The one the first colonists arrived in? <br/>DOCTOR: Well, it could be, but the power cells would have run down after all that time. This one's still powered-up and functioning. Come on. <br/>(They head up a flight of stairs to see someone is cutting their way through another door.) <br/>JENNY: It's the Hath. That door's not going to last much longer. And if General Cobb gets through down there, war's going to break out. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can’t let that happen” Amy said and 9 said “we’ll try our hardest.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR: Look, look, look, look, look. Ship's log. <br/>(The screen says Messaline Leader One mission log designation XG2482942-372.) <br/>DOCTOR: (reads) First wave of Human/Hath co-colonisation of planet Messaline. <br/>(Core subterranean deployment successful. Online and active. Phase one initiated. Construction drones deployed. Construction of sections 1A, 1B, 2A, 2B, 3C &amp; 3D complete. Phase one in progress. Construction drones active. Construction of sections 1C, 1D, 2C, 2D, 3A &amp; 3C complete.) <br/>JENNY: So it is the original ship. <br/>DONNA: What happened? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s the question that we all want the answer too” River said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR: Phase one, construction. They used robot drones to build the city. <br/>DONNA: But does it mention the war? <br/>(The Doctor scrolls down through Phase One in progress. Construction of western quadrant complete. Phase two initiated. Commencing colonisation protocol 0.7. Designated pioneer progenation in progress. Mission commander quarantined due to eruption of byzantine fever. Prognosis negative.)<br/>DOCTOR: Final entry. (reads) Mission commander dead. Still no agreement on who should assume leadership. Hath and humans have divided into factions. That must be it. A power vacuum. The crew divided into two factions and turned on each other. Start using the progenation machines, suddenly you've got two armies fighting a never-ending war. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Makes sense I guess” Jack said and everyone nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>JENNY: Two armies who are now both outside. <br/>DONNA: Look at that. <br/>(60120724 on a display above a screen showing the whole planet.) <br/>DOCTOR: It's like the numbers in the tunnels. <br/>DONNA: No, no, no, no. But listen, I spent six months working as a temp in Hounslow Library, and I mastered the Dewey Decimal System in two days flat. I'm good with numbers. It's staring us in the face. <br/>JENNY: What is? <br/>DONNA: It's the date. Assuming the first two numbers are some big old space date, then you've got year, month, day. It's the other way round, like it is in America <br/>DOCTOR: Oh! It's the New Byzantine Calendar. <br/>DONNA: The codes are completion dates for each section. They finish it, they stamp the date on. So the numbers aren't counting down, they're going out from here, day by day, as the city got built. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Donna Nobel you are a genius” 9 said and Donna said “I’m really not, that was just luck” but 10 said “you are and don’t let anyone tell you any different.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR: Yes. Oh, good work, Donna. <br/>DONNA: Yeah. But you're still not getting it. The first number I saw back there, was sixty twelve oh seven seventeen. Well, look at the date today. <br/>DOCTOR: Oh seven twenty four. No. <br/>JENNY: What does it mean? <br/>DOCTOR: Seven days. <br/>DONNA: That's it. Seven days. <br/>DOCTOR: Just seven days. <br/>JENNY: What do you mean, seven days? <br/>DOCTOR: Seven days since war broke out. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But that can’t be true” Clara said and 12 said “it is though” and Jack said “But how?” And 11 said “pretty sure I’m about to explain it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DONNA: This war started seven days ago. Just a week. A week! <br/>JENNY: They said years. <br/>DONNA: No, they said generations. And if they're all like you, and they're products of those machines <br/>DOCTOR: They could have twenty generations in a day. Each generation gets killed in the war, passes on the legend. Oh, Donna, you're a genius. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s so many people dead so quickly though” Rose said and River said “it’s harsh but true.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>JENNY: But all the buildings, the encampments. They're in ruins. <br/>DOCTOR: No, they're not ruined. They're just empty. Waiting to be populated. Oh, they've mythologised their entire history. The Source must be part of that too. Come on. <br/>(Further along, they meet up with Martha for a joyous reunion.) <br/>MARTHA: Doctor! <br/>DOCTOR: Martha! Oh, I should have known you wouldn't stay away from the excitement. <br/>MARTHA: Donna. <br/>DONNA: Oh, you're filthy. What happened?<br/>MARTHA: I, er, took the surface route. <br/>COBB [OC]: Positions. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me” Amy said and Rory said “he’s going to ruin everything.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR: That's the General. We haven't got much time. <br/>DONNA: We don't even know what we're looking for. <br/>MARTHA: Is it me, or can you smell flowers? <br/>COBB [OC]: Maintain defensive positions. <br/>DOCTOR: Yes. Bougainvillea. I say we follow our nose. <br/>COBB [OC]: Squads seven to ten, advance. With me.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Hydroponics]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(It's on a spaceship and it is filled with plants.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s a lot of plants” Rory said and 11 said “thank you for stating the obvious Pond” although dread and sadness was building inside him, the other doctors and Donna as they knew what was coming.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR: Oh, yes. Yes. Isn't this brilliant? <br/>(They walk up to a glowing globe on a pedestal with wires running to it. There is a control panel and screen nearby.) <br/>DONNA: Is that the Source? <br/>JENNY: It's beautiful. <br/>MARTHA: What is it? <br/>DOCTOR: Terraforming. It's a third generation terraforming device. <br/>DONNA: So why are we suddenly in Kew Gardens? <br/>DOCTOR: Because that's what it does. All this, only bigger. Much bigger. It's in a transit state. Producing all this must help keep it stable before they finally <br/>(The Hath and the soldiers run in from opposite sides.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please tell me they’re not gotten to kill each other” Martha said but 10 said “spoilers” although his voice was a lot more flat and emotionless then usual making everyone nervous about what was to come.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR: Stop! Hold your fire! <br/>COBB: What is this, some kind of trap? <br/>DOCTOR: You said you wanted this war over. <br/>COBB: I want this war won. <br/>DOCTOR: You can't win. No one can. You don't even know why you're here. Your whole history, it's just Chinese whispers, getting more distorted the more it's passed on. This is the Source. This is what you're fighting over. A device to rejuvenate a planet's ecosystem. It's nothing mystical. It's from a laboratory, not some creator. It's a bubble of gases. A cocktail of stuff for accelerated evolution. Methane, hydrogen, ammonia, amino acids, proteins, nucleic acids. It's used to make barren planets habitable. Look around you. It's not for killing, it's bringing life. If you allow it, it can lift you out of these dark tunnels and into the bright, bright sunlight. No more fighting, no more killing. <br/>(The Doctor takes the globe.) <br/>DOCTOR: I'm the Doctor, and I declare this war is over. <br/>(He throws the globe onto the floor, where it smashes and releases gas and energy. Everyone watches it slowly rise up, then they start to put down their weapons. All except Cobb.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone crossed their fingers and desperately hoped that what they thought was about to happen wasn’t going to happen. The master and Missy were the only ones who weren’t desperately hoping that what they thought would happen wouldn’t happen.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>JENNY: What's happening? <br/>DOCTOR: The gases will escape and trigger the terraforming process. <br/>JENNY: What does that mean? <br/>DOCTOR: It means a new world. <br/>JENNY: No! <br/>(Jenny takes the bullet Cobb intends for the Doctor. He lays her on the ground.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No!” Almost everyone said in shock, desperation and sadness. They had all known that it must be coming but it didn’t make it any easier to watch. Almost everyone had tears forming in their eyes as they watched. Missy was watching 12, although she still hated Jenny for even existing she hated seeing the doctor so distraught but didn’t really know what she could do. The master also felt them same but his hate for Jenny was even stronger then hers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR: Jenny? Jenny. Talk to me, Jenny. <br/>DONNA: Is she going to be all right? <br/>(Martha shakes her head.) <br/>JENNY: A new world. It's beautiful. <br/>DOCTOR: Jenny, be strong now. You need to hold on, do you hear me? We've got things to do, you and me, hey? Hey? We can go anywhere. Everywhere. You choose. <br/>JENNY: That sounds good. <br/>DOCTOR: You're my daughter, and we've only just got started. You're going to be great. You're going to be more than great. You're going to be amazing. You hear me? Jenny? <br/>(Jenny dies in the Doctor's arms.) <br/>DOCTOR: Two hearts. Two hearts. She's like me. If we wait. If we just wait. <br/>MARTHA: There's no sign, Doctor. There is no regeneration. She's like you, but maybe not enough. <br/>DOCTOR: No. Too much. That's the truth of it. She was too much like me. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you happy now” 10 darkly asked the master with tears in his eyes but the master didn’t respond. Instead Missy said “no, as much as I didn’t like her she didn’t deserve that” the master then said “she was just a petty replacement for Elysia, nothing more” but 11 said darkly “she was so much more then just that” and Missy said “I know, but it’s so hard to see her as anything else” and 9 said “she could never replace Elysia, and I would never want her too in a million years, but she was still my daughter.” Missy suddenly looked guilty as she realised that the doctor was telling the truth, no matter how much she hated it. The master was a lot more reluctant but after he looked into 10’s eyes he couldn’t help but feel slightly guilty. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>(The Doctor lays Jenny down and kisses her forehead, then goes over to Cobb. Cline and another soldier are holding his arms and making him kneel. The Doctor picks up the pistol and points it at Cobb's head for a very long time before putting the safety back on.) <br/>DOCTOR: I never would. Have you got that? I never would. When you start this new world, this world of Human and Hath, remember that. Make the foundation of this society a man who never would.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Camp]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Jenny is lying in state when sunlight beings to stream through the stained glass windows.) <br/>MARTHA: It's happening. The terraforming. <br/>DONNA: Build a city, nice and safe underground, strip away the top soil and there it is. And what about Jenny? <br/>CLINE: Let us give her a proper ceremony. I think it'd help us. Please.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone still had tears in their eyes but they were all still great full for Cline’s offer.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Jenny was the reason for the Tardis bringing us here. It just got here too soon, which then created Jenny in the first place. Paradox. An endless paradox. Time to go home? <br/>MARTHA: Yeah. Home.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Street]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DONNA: Are you sure about this? <br/>MARTHA: Yeah, positive. I can't do this any more. You'll be the same one day. <br/>DONNA: Not me. Never. How could I ever go back to normal life after seeing all this? I'm going to travel with that man for ever. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">People were starting to wipe tears from their eyes as they grinned slightly. They all felt the exact same way as Donna but one look round the room proved to them that that their time with the doctor would come to an end sooner then any of them would want.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>MARTHA: Good luck. <br/>DONNA: And you. <br/>(The Doctor walks on with Martha.) <br/>DOCTOR: We're making a habit of this. <br/>MARTHA: Yeah. And you'd think it'd get easier. All those things you've been ready to die for. I thought for a moment there you'd finally found something worth living for. <br/>DOCTOR: Oh there's always something worth living for, Martha. <br/>(They hug.) <br/>MARTHA: Bye, Doctor. <br/>DOCTOR: Goodbye. Doctor Jones. <br/>(Donna and the Doctor walk back to the Tardis. Martha looks at her engagement ring then goes into her home.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, I’m engaged” Martha said and Amy said “congratulations” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Camp]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Cline and a Hath are putting a pillow under Jenny's head and a sheet over her body when her mouth opens and golden energy comes out. She gasps and her eyes open.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone was stunned, no one knew what to say. “This can’t be true, there is no way this is true” Donna said stunned but a grin was breaking out across her’s and everyone else faces. “I guess she was more like you then we thought” Clara said before Martha said “I can’t believe it” And Rory said “these episodes haven’t lied so far.” The doctors were all absolutely stunned but a grin on al of their faces and tears were forming in absolute relief in their eyes. None of them knew what to say but they were all beyond happy. A small smile tugged at the corner of Missy lips, she still didn’t like Jenny and what she stood for but she decided that Jenny deserved a chance and Missy was ready to give her one. The master was more reluctant, he was still reluctant to give Jenny a chance but at the same time he couldn’t help but feel some relief as he looked over and saw the pure joy on 10’s face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>JENNY: Hello, boys.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Corridor]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CLINE: The shuttle. Jenny?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Shuttle]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">CLINE [OC]: What're you doing? Come back. <br/>JENNY: Sorry. Can't stop. What you going to do</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Corridor]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">JENNY [OC] Tell my dad? <br/>CLINE: But where are you going?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Shuttle]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">JENNY: Oh, I've got the whole universe. <br/>(The shuttle takes off into the sky.) <br/>JENNY: Planets to save, civilisations to rescue, creatures to defeat, and an awful lot of running to do</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Like farther like daughter” Wilf said as the screen went blank. “I can’t believe it” 10 said bit Jack said “I wonder what she’s been up too recently.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The master and Missy then looked each other in the eyes before Missy turned to 12and said “there’s something we need to tell you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly however, there was a flash of light and Jenny herself appeared in the room interrupting Missy from what she was about to say.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was silence as everyone stared at her stunned. Jenny herself groaned slightly as she sat up. She took one confused look round the room before seeing 10.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dad?” She asked in disbelief but instead of responding 10 just came round and pulled her into a hug. “I’ve been searching for you for so long now” Jenny said as she returned the hug but 10 just said “I’m here now and I don’t plan to leave you behind ever again.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jenny grinned as she said “thank you so much, but, were are we?” 10 then grinned and said “come on, sit, I’ll explain it all too you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Martha moved to sit next to Sara Jane so Jenny could take her seat between 10 and Donna without even being asked and 10 sent her an apologetic but thank full smile which she returned with a smile of her own. When they sat down 10 explained what was going and everyone introduced themselves. Jenny was eager to meet everyone but when it came to Missy turn she was slightly reluctant and the master even more so.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just then 12 turned to Missy and asked “what were you about to say?” But she said “doesn’t matter now, I’ll explain later.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once they were all settled again the words ‘pyramids of mars’ flashed across the screen.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>After pyramids of mars I will still either do<br/>Eleventh hour <br/>Spyfall<br/>Good man goes to war</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Pyramids of mars parts 1 and 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don’t own doctor who, the BBC does</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t think that this could be that one of our adventures” Sara Jane said and 10 said “almost certainly”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t wait” Jenny said and 10 grinned even if the master scowled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Archeological dig]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The pyramids of Saqqara are tumbledown piles of mud bricks compared to those on the Giza plateau. Inside a tomb, a large stone door is being removed.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why do I have a feeling that something really bad is about to happen” Rory said and Donna said “because it almost certainly is.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>SCARMAN [OC]: Gently. Be careful. That's it. <br/>(A tall, patrician-like man enters the unsealed room with an oil lamp and views its wall paintings.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let me guess, he’s the villain of this episode?” Rose said and Sara Jane said “maybe.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>SCARMAN: It's perfect. It's absolutely untouched. The reliquaries are still sealed. Look at this. Great heaven, this tomb must date back to the First Dynasty of the Pharaohs. How many thousands of years since the priests sealed the inner chamber and draped this tapestry across the entrance? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It is pretty cool” Amy said and Clara said “can we go to ancient Egypt?” And River said “took me there on a date once, ended up meeting Cleopatra, psychotic women, we got along great until she ordered his execution” and 11 said “looking forward to it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>(He pulls the tapestry aside to reveal a large Eye carved into the stones above a set of cartouches.) <br/>SCARMAN: Achmed, your lantern, man. Quickly, quickly. It's the Eye of Horus. <br/>ACHMED: No, Professor Scarman! <br/>(Achmed calls out in his native tongue as the local workers flee the tomb.) <br/>SCARMAN: Come back! Come back! I need your help! Superstitious savage. I've come too far to turn back now. <br/>(Professor Scarman starts to pry at the stones with a mattock when they quietly slide open. He enters the inner chamber, a green light hits him, then he screams and falls.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone looked sad as Donna said “he’s dead, isn’t he?” And 12 said “he’d be better off dead, poor man.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Tardis is in flight, and the Doctor is just standing still when Sarah enters in an Edwardian dress.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, that’s your fourth regeneration?” Rory asked and 12 said “good, you’re learning” and Martha asked “did you ever trip over that scarf?” And Missy said “made himself look like an idiot whenever he did” and 9 said “how would you know, I hardly saw you in that one?” And the master said “I like imagining it, especially when it ends with you hurting yourself” and 10 said “seriously?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>SARAH: Hey, Doctor. Doctor, look what I've found. <br/>DOCTOR: Hello, Vicky. <br/>SARAH: What? <br/>DOCTOR: Hmm? Where did you get that dress? <br/>SARAH: I just told you. I found it back there in the wardrobe. Why, don't you like it? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s very nice” Rose said and Sara Jane said “thanks, wasn’t very practical for running though” and 10 said “you were great.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR: Yes. Yes, I always did. Victoria wore it. She travelled with me for a time. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">Who’s Victoria?” Jack asked and 9 said with a fond but sad smile “she was one of my youngest companions, in her mid teens. She traveled with my second regeneration after her dad was killed leaving her an orphan” and Jenny said “poor girl.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>SARAH: Well, as long as Albert didn't wear it. Oh, come on, Doctor. That's worth a smile, surely? What's the matter? You should be glad to be going home. <br/>DOCTOR: The Earth isn't my home, Sarah. I'm a Time Lord. <br/>SARAH: I know you're a Time Lord. <br/>DOCTOR: You don't understand the implications. I'm not a human being. I walk in eternity. <br/>SARAH: What's that supposed to mean? <br/>DOCTOR: It means I've lived for something like seven hundred and fifty years. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I knew you’re lying about your age” Missy said and Bill asked “how old are you really?” And 10 said “ask her how old she is” and Missy said “you know it’s rude to ask a girl her age.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>SARAH: Oh, you'll soon be middle aged. <br/>DOCTOR: Yes! About time I found something better to do than run around after the Brigadier. <br/>SARAH: Oh, come on. If you're tired of being UNIT's scientific advisor, you can always resign. <br/>(Just then the Tardis goes dark and tilts. A console panel explodes then the lights come back on and Sarah sees the image of a strange animal-like skull hanging in the air. It disappears.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What was that?” Jenny asked and River said “spoilers” And Jenny asked “so we’ve got to try and work it out ourselves, cool” and Nardole said “your attitude is soon going to change after you’ve sat through a few of these” and 12 said “don’t listen to him, he’s just a grumpy old man on the inside” and Nardole said “you’re one to talk.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>SARAH: What was it? <br/>DOCTOR: The relative continuum stabiliser failed. <br/>SARAH: No, not that. I mean the thing. <br/>DOCTOR: What thing? <br/>SARAH: There was a terrible face just for a second, then it was gone. You don't believe me, do you. <br/>DOCTOR: Nothing can enter the Tardis. Unless <br/>SARAH: Unless what? <br/>DOCTOR: Mental projection of that force is beyond imagination, yet it might explain the stabiliser failure. Let's see. Was it at this end of the spectrum? <br/>SARAH: No, Doctor, don't! Whatever it was, I know it was totally malevolent. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“All the more reason to check it out” 10 said while grinning and Sara Jane said “we wouldn’t want anything bad to happen to earth would we?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>(Bump.) <br/>DOCTOR: We've landed. <br/>SARAH: Where? Where have we landed?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Storage room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(They step out into a room cluttered with painted and gilded sarcophagi and boxes.) <br/>DOCTOR: We've materialised at the correct point in space, but obviously not in time. A temporal reverse? Some vast impulse of energy has drawn the Tardis off course. <br/>SARAH: You're saying this in UNIT HQ, but years before I knew it? <br/>DOCTOR: Yes. <br/>SARAH: But it's so different. It can't be the same house. <br/>DOCTOR: It must be the old priory. The UNIT house was built on the site. <br/>SARAH: The old priory was burnt down, wasn't it? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You were the one to burn it down, wren’t you?” Rose asked and 11 said”it was an accident” and River said “oh you bad, bad boy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR: Something's very wrong. <br/>SARAH: Doctor, I don't like it here. <br/>DOCTOR: Something's going on contrary to the laws of the universe. I must find out what.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Study]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Somewhere in the house, someone is playing an organ. The butler knocks but is not heard, so he enters. The Egyptian theme is continued in the gilded and coloured decor, a the mummy case on a raised dais. There is also a desk.) <br/>COLLINS: Excuse me, sir. <br/>(The man at the organ is wearing a red fez.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s got a fez” 11 said excitedly but Wilf said “so?” And 11 said “fezzes are the coolest thing ever” and Amy said “don’t get him started, he’ll talk about them for hours and hours” and 11 said “that’s because they’re so cool.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>NAMIN: Get out. Get out of here! (he stops playing) How dare you disturb me? Get out. Get out at once! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rude” Donna said as everyone started to dislike the man.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>COLLINS: I'm sorry, sir, but the gentleman insisted. <br/>NAMIN: Gentleman? What gentleman? <br/>COLLINS: He's an old friend of Professor Scarman, sir. <br/>NAMIN: I ordered that no one was to be admitted, Collins. I told you no callers! <br/>(The gentleman enters.) <br/>WARLOCK: Don't blame Collins. Forced entry, sir. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“At least he seems nicer” Wilf said and Jack said “he’s going to die? Isn’t he” and 9 said “maybe, it was a long time ago.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>NAMIN: This is outrageous. <br/>WARLOCK: Call it what you like. I've a few questions to put to you. <br/>NAMIN: All right, Collins. <br/>(Collins leaves.) <br/>NAMIN: So you have some questions? <br/>WARLOCK: My name is Warlock. Doctor Warlock. I live in the village, and Professor Scarman is my oldest friend. <br/>NAMIN: I am Ibrahim Namin. <br/>WARLOCK: I know your name. It's your business that I am concerned with. Called at the lodge on my way up. Had a word with Scarman's brother, Laurence. He tells me you've had the infernal impudence to bar him from this house. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s not surprising considering what we’ve seen of him so far” Martha said and Clara said “is he the villain of this episode?” And Sara Jane said “you’ll find out soon.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>NAMIN: I am acting under instructions from Professor Scarman. <br/>WARLOCK: I don't believe it. <br/>NAMIN: I have his letter of authority. I have brought back from Egypt all the relics discovered by the Professor on his recent expedition. My orders are to store them safely and allow no one admittance to the Professor himself returns. That is an end to it, Doctor Warlock. <br/>(Namin snatches the letter back from Warlock's hands.) <br/>WARLOCK: Oh, no, sir. Not by a long chalk!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Outside the study]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Collins is eavesdropping.) <br/>WARLOCK [OC]: I came here to find out what's going on, and I'm not leaving until I do. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I like him” River said and Jack said “shame that he’s probably going to die soon” and River asked “why are you suddenly being so negative?” And Jack said “I’m just being me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>(The knob on a door across the hall is rattling.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">(Storage room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Why bother to lock an internal door? <br/>SARAH: Maybe this wing of the house isn't in use. It smells musty enough. <br/>DOCTOR: That isn't all must, Sarah. Some of it's mummy. French picklock. Never fails. Belonged to Marie Antoinette. Charming lady. Lost her head, poor thing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“When did you meet her?” Bill asked and 12 said “oh a long time ago, borrowed her hairpin and used it as a lock pick actually.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>(Collins starts to unlock the door from the other side, and the Doctor and Sarah hide until they see who has entered.) <br/>DOCTOR: Of course, it would make an ideal headquarters for some paramilitary organisation. This room could easily be turned into a laboratory. Oh, hello. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">You know you probably could of hid then” Clara said and 11 said “he probably would of found me, anyway, this was much more fun.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>COLLINS: Who are you? How did you get in here? <br/>DOCTOR: Through the window. I understood the property was for sale. No? <br/>COLLINS: Ah, you're not fooling me, sir. You came with Doctor Warlock, didn't you. <br/>DOCTOR: Did we? <br/>COLLINS: He asked you to scout round whilst he kept his nibs busy. Listen, if you're a friend of Doctor Warlock, sir, tell him to watch out. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He seems pretty chill about you breaking into the house” Amy said and Rory said “I get the feeling that he doesn’t like Mr Namin very much.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>SARAH: Watch out for what? <br/>COLLINS: The Egyptian. There's no knowing what he might do. He's got the temper of the devil himself. <br/>DOCTOR: Egyptian, eh? Is this where he keeps his relatives? <br/>COLLINS: It's no joke, sir. He's only been here a few days. I wouldn't be staying, but, well, situations aren't easy to find at my age. <br/>DOCTOR: What are you afraid of? <br/>COLLINS: He locked this wing. He didn't know there was a second key. If he were to find me along here, let alone you two, he'd go stark raving mad, sir. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s already that” Wilf said and everyone nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR: I see. In that case, we'd better leave. <br/>COLLINS: Oh, not this way, sir. Better go the way you came. He might see you. <br/>DOCTOR: As you wish. <br/>COLLINS: And remember to tell Doctor Warlock what I said, sir. <br/>DOCTOR: Don't worry. I'll remember. <br/>(The Doctor helps Sarah out of the window and they walk around the outside of the magnificent Stargrove Manor, Hampshire, ducking down under the other windows on their way. Collins watches them go, unaware of movement in a mummy case behind him.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is this episode going to feature mummies?” Martha asked and 10 said “well, robot mummies” and Rose asked “is there such things as real mummies?” And Nardole said “I hope not.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Outside the study window]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">WARLOCK [OC]: Utter humbug. That letter's a bogus fabrication if ever I saw one. <br/>NAMIN [OC]: Are you alleging that it is forged? <br/>WARLOCK [OC]: I am, sir, and I intend to prove it. <br/>NAMIN [OC]: I warn you, Doctor Warlock, do not interfere. <br/>WARLOCK [OC]: Are you threatening me?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Study]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NAMIN: It is not I who threaten. There are ancient powers gathering in this place. Powers beyond the comprehension of unbelievers. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That can’t be good” Donna said and Sara Jane said “it’s really not.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>(Namin gazes at a black-faced mummy case.) <br/>WARLOCK: Ancient balderdash. Now let me warn you, Namin. Unless you give me some straight answers, I'm going to the police. <br/>NAMIN: To say what? That a foreigner is living in Professor Scarman's house? <br/>WARLOCK: To say that he's not been seen for weeks. That his baggage is lying unclaimed in his hotel. Oh, yes, I've had some enquiries made in Cairo. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But he’s not dead?” Jenny asked hopefully but 10 said “he might as well be.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>(A man screams.) <br/>WARLOCK: What the devil? <br/>(Namin and Warlock run out of the room. The Doctor and Sarah climb in through the window.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Storage room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">NAMIN: Open, the fool. <br/>(The mummy case closes just before they enter. Collins is lying by the window, his face a picture of horror. Warlock examines him.) <br/>WARLOCK: Poor fellow. He's been strangled. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He didn’t deserve that” Rose said but River said “it’s always the ones who don’t deserve it that go first.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>NAMIN: The gods have returned. I, Ibrahim Namin, servant of the true faith, rejoice in their power. <br/>WARLOCK: Get the police. His assailant can't have got far. <br/>NAMIN: You blind, pathetic fool. The servants of the All Powerful have arisen. When the temple is cleansed of all unbelievers, the High One himself will come among us. This is how it was written. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He sounds like a nutter” Wilf said and Sara Jane said “that’s because he is a nutter.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>WARLOCK: Yes, I see. Well, I still think the police <br/>(Namin has a revolver pointed at Warlock.) <br/>NAMIN: You should have listened when I told you to leave, Warlock. Now you have seen too much. You must be the second unbeliever to die. <br/>(The Doctor lassoes Namin with his scarf just as he fires, and pulls him to the floor.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wow, that thing was actually useful” Rory said and 9 said “well there’s no need to sound so surprised Pond” And 11 said “it has many, many uses.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>SARAH [OC]: Come on, quick. <br/>(Warlock leaves as the Doctor holds Namin down, then leaves too. Namin gets up, straightens his jacket, then opens the mummy case to reveal a bandaged figure that is not quite human. There is a definite ridge running down the middle of its face with hollows either side, and the rib cage is very high and prominent. Namin points a scarab ring at it.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s one cool looking mummy” Jack said and 10 said “if you think that looks cool then just wait” making several people grin even if they were slightly nervous.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>NAMIN: Abisme, Sutekh. Molachah. T'nab. <br/>(The mummy steps down out of its case.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Priory gardens]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor is half-carrying Warlock, who was shot high in the right chest.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That looks nasty” Jenny said and Martha said “if you don’t do something about it he’s going to bleed out” and 9 said “yeah, I know.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>WARLOCK: It's no good, I can't go much further. <br/>DOCTOR: You must. We're sitting ducks if we stay here. <br/>WARLOCK: Get to the lodge. Tell Laurence <br/>DOCTOR: Laurence? <br/>WARLOCK: Marcus Scarman's brother. He live there. Knows me. <br/>(Warlock collapses.) <br/>DOCTOR: He needs help, Sarah. You go on ahead, find the lodge. <br/>SARAH: What about you? <br/>DOCTOR: I'll be all right. <br/>SARAH: Okay. <br/>(Sarah runs off up the steps and through the gate while the Doctor picks up Warlock and carries him, leaving his bowler hat behind.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re a lot stronger then you look” Jack said and 10 said “I know.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Woods]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Further on, in a wooded area, Sarah hides in a hollow as the mummy comes near. Namin finds the bowler hat and follows the Doctor, revolver at the ready. The mummy leaves and Sarah runs off and arrives outside the lodge. Now it is the Doctor who is hiding from the mummy in the hollow. Namin arrives, hears something and turns.) <br/>NAMIN: The All Powerful descends. O noble god, your servant hears you. (Namin leaves, followed by the mummy.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">That was close” Bill said and Missy said “you need to be more careful” and 12 said “I’m the definition of careful, look up careful in the dictionary and it has an image of my face” but Missy said “you’re getting confused with the words reckless idiot dear” and 12 rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Sarah arrives with Laurence Scarman.) <br/>LAURENCE: Oh, my dear chap. Is he badly hurt? <br/>DOCTOR: He'll be all right if we can staunch the bleeding. <br/>LAURENCE: We'd better get him back to the lodge. <br/>SARAH: Doctor, listen. I saw a mummy. A walking mummy! <br/>DOCTOR: Mummies are embalmed, eviscerated corpses. They don't walk. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know that nothing’s impossible” Amy said but 11 said “but the logic behind mummies would make sense” and the master said “you make no sense” and 10 said “yeah, but I do that on purpose.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>SARAH: But this one did. <br/>DOCTOR: Never mind about that now. <br/>(Back in the study, Namin prostrates himself before the mummy case then prays in his own language.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Lodge]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Sarah makes Warlock comfortable on a couch in Scarman's study and covers him with a blanket. His right arm is in a sling.) <br/>WARLOCK: Thank you. <br/>SARAH: Now, is there anything I can get you? <br/>WARLOCK: No, no, I'm all right now. <br/>SARAH: Just try and rest, then. <br/>LAURENCE: Well, in view of what you've told me, I'm going to fetch the police. <br/>DOCTOR: No! This is much too grave a matter for the police, Mister Scarman. <br/>LAURENCE: Too grave? <br/>DOCTOR: Yes. They'd only hamper my investigation. <br/>LAURENCE: Your investigations? <br/>DOCTOR: Yes. Why do you think I'm here? Something's interfering with time, Mister Scarman, and time is my business. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know you’re doing that thing when you confuse people again” River said and 11 said “the looks on their faces are great, aren’t they” and Nardole said “they’re alright, but I’ve seen better.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>LAURENCE: Who are you? <br/>SARAH: Well, I'm Sarah Jane Smith. I'm a journalist. <br/>LAURENCE: Journalist? Who is your companion? <br/>SARAH: My companion? Oh, that's just the Doctor. We travel in time, Mister Scarman. I'm really from 1980. <br/>LAURENCE: That is utterly preposterous, Miss Smith. <br/>SARAH: Yes. Sorry. <br/>DOCTOR: Interesting contraption. <br/>LAURENCE: Kindly leave that alone, sir. That apparatus is delicately adjusted, and furthermore is a receiver containing highly dangerous electrical current. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s pretty impressive for the time” River said and 10 said “yeah, he was good with that. Shame he wasn’t a genius at other things” and Sara Jane said “it’s not his fault he just lost his brother.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>(It looks like a sort of seismograph, complete with wiggly lines on paper cylinder, yet with a perforated wheel added.) <br/>DOCTOR: Yes, so I see. What year is this? <br/>LAURENCE: What year? <br/>DOCTOR: It's a simple enough question, surely. <br/>LAURENCE: Are you telling me you don't know what <br/>DOCTOR: If I knew I wouldn't ask. Don't be obtuse, man. <br/>LAURENCE: Nineteen hundred and eleven. <br/>DOCTOR: Ah. Splendid. An excellent year. One of my favourites. Yes. I really must congratulate you, Mister Scarman. <br/>LAURENCE: On what? <br/>DOCTOR: Inventing the radio telescope forty years early. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That really is impressive” Rose said and everyone nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>LAURENCE: That, sir, is a Marconiscope. It's purpose <br/>DOCTOR: Is to receive radio emissions from the stars. <br/>LAURENCE: How could you possibly know that? <br/>DOCTOR: Well, you see, Mister Scarman, I have the advantage of being slightly ahead of you. Sometimes behind you, but normally ahead of you. <br/>LAURENCE: I see. <br/>DOCTOR: I'm sure you don't, but it's very nice of you to try. Now, why don't you show me how this gadget works? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t already know?” The master said while smirking and 10 said “I don’t know everything, you know that” And the master said “because I know everything” and Jenny said “no you don’t” and the master said “and how would you know that, you’re just a stupid child” and 10 said “she’s certainly acting smarter then you know” and Jenny asked “why do you hate me?” And the master said “because you shouldn’t exist, I already put up with you replacing her once and I’m not putting up with it again” Jenny then said “I don’t want to replace anyone, I’m really sorry if it may seem like it. But we don’t have to be friends, but I also don’t want us to be enemies” 10 then took the master hand and said “come on master, give her a chance.” The master looked into 10’s eyes before turning to Jenny and saying “fine, I’ll give you a chance to prove you not a big pile of crap” and 10 said “good enough I guess, but don’t ever call her that again.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>LAURENCE: Do you mean you want me to <br/>DOCTOR: Please. Just a little demonstration. <br/>(Scarman flicks three switches then pulls down a lever, which connects the electrical circuit with a spark and cloud of smoke. The wheel begins to spin.) <br/>DOCTOR: Amazing. That's really amazing. <br/>(Scarman disconnects the power but the wheel continues to spin faster and faster.) <br/>LAURENCE: I can't switch it off! <br/>(A large diode explodes and the machine finally dies.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I guess that wasn’t supposed to happen” Donna said and River said “almost certainly not.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>SARAH: Oh, very impressive. <br/>LAURENCE: It's never done that before. <br/>DOCTOR: Fascinating. A regular pattern repeated over and over again. <br/>SARAH: Like an SOS? <br/>DOCTOR: I wonder. Where was your aerial tuned? <br/>LAURENCE: Mars. Why? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well that explains the title slightly I guess” Clara said.</span>
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR: I just thought I'd verify the signal. <br/>(The Doctor takes a small radio from his pocket and extends the aerial.) <br/>LAURENCE: What's that you have, Doctor. <br/>DOCTOR: Well, in principle it's exactly the same as the gadget you've invented, only less cumbersome. Yes, it is the same signal. Obviously automatic. Well, if it's a message, it shouldn't be difficult to decipher. They'd want to make it easy. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not necessarily” Missy said but 12 said “think positively.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>(The Doctor starts to make notes in his notebook.) <br/>LAURENCE: Who would? <br/>SARAH: Whoever transmitted it. <br/>DOCTOR: Now, let's see. This pattern recurs three times in one line. Let's call that E, the commonest letter in the language. <br/>(Up at the Priory, Namin is back to belting out dramatic cords on the cabinet organ as three mummies line up in front of the mummy case. They raise their arms.) <br/>DOCTOR: Beware Sutekh. <br/>SARAH: Sutekh? <br/>DOCTOR: Better known to you as Set? <br/>SARAH: Of course, Egyptian mythology. Set or Sutekh was one of their gods. He was killed by Horus, god of light. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know, you knew quite a bit about Egyptian mythology” 11 said and Sara Jane said “read a few books on it When I was younger.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>LAURENCE: Yes, but Egyptology and Mars? <br/>DOCTOR: If I'm right, the world is facing the greatest peril in its history. <br/>SARAH: Hey, wait for me. <br/>DOCTOR: No. The forces that are being summoned into corporeal existence in that house are more powerful and more dangerous than anything even I have ever encountered. Stay here. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why do yo even bother telling us that?” Sara Jane asked and 10 said “in the hope that one day one of you might listen” and Rose said “yeah, none of us are about to let you go put yourself in danger without our help.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>LAURENCE: I've an old hunting rifle that might come in useful. <br/>DOCTOR: I never carry firearms. <br/>(The Doctor leaves.) <br/>LAURENCE: What I meant was that I should feel better if I could bring it. <br/>(Sarah is almost out of the door.) <br/>SARAH: Bring it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You not going to complain about that?” Jack asked and 10 said “I would, but as far as I remember no one was hurt with it and it was useful, or was supposed to be, later” and Jack said “but you still complain every time I carry a gun” and 10 said “that’s different” and Jack said “yeah, yeah, you’ve said before.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Study]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor sneaks into the priory and opens the door to the study a little. The mummy case starts to shimmer with many colours, and the mummies back away. Namin leaves the organ to play itself and kneels in front of the case.) <br/>NAMIN: All high, all powerful, most noble Lord, thy humble servant welcomes thee. <br/>(From somewhere beyond, a figure in what might be a black spacesuit appears where the case was. Out in the corridor, Sarah enters. The Doctor gestures her to go away.) <br/>NAMIN: Master, at last you are here. I, Ibrahim Namin, and all my forebears have served you faithfully through the thousands of years that you have slept. We have guarded the secret of your tomb.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How many of them have there been?” Clara asked and 9 said “a lot probably.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>(The figure walks up to Namin, smoke coming from its footsteps. It speaks very calmly.) <br/>ALIEN: Stand. Look upon my face. <br/>NAMIN: Great One, Lord Sutekh, I dare not. <br/>ALIEN: Look. <br/>(The helmet is like the faces of the mummies, only in shining black.) <br/>ALIEN: Is this the face of Sutekh? <br/>NAMIN: Master, spare me. Spare me. I am a true servant of the great Sutekh. <br/>ALIEN: I am the servant of Sutekh. He needs no other. <br/>(Sarah, Scarman and the Doctor watch from the doorway as the alien places its hands on Namin's shoulders. Namin starts screaming as smoke comes from his skin.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Was not expecting that” Martha said and Nardole said uncertainly “he did deserve that, right” and 12 said “no, no he didn’t. But it happened.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>ALIEN: Die. I bring Sutekh's gift of death to all humanity.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He seems like a really charming fellow” Amy said and Sara Jane said “oh you have no idea.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Outside the study]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Namin falls dead onto the floor, and the black-clad alien transforms into a human male with pale skin and red-ringed eyes.) <br/>LAURENCE: Marcus! <br/>DOCTOR: Shush.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Study]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SCARMAN: Take up the generator loops. <br/>(The mummies move forward and pick up a set of canopic jars by the mummy case.) <br/>SCARMAN: Place them in position at the compass points. Activate at ground strength.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are they?” Martha asked and Sara Jane said “spoilers.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Outside the study]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Quick, hide. <br/>(The three scatter as the Professor leads the mummies out of the study, down the hallway and out of the main door. After a few moments, the Doctor comes out from behind the potted plants and signals Scarman and Sarah to get out of the travelling trunk.) <br/>SARAH: Where have they gone? <br/>DOCTOR: To set up a deflection field around the house. He's obviously planned every step. <br/>LAURENCE: Who, Marcus? <br/>DOCTOR: No, Sutekh.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Study]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Sutekh is breaking free from his ancient bonds. If he succeeds, he'll destroy the whole world. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I get the feeling that this Sutekh is kinda a really big deal” Wilf said and Missy said “a really, really big deal.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>SARAH: You mean Sutekh is still alive? <br/>DOCTOR: He destroyed his own planet, Phaester Osiris, and left a trail of havoc across half the galaxy. Horus and the rest of the Osirans must have finally cornered him on Earth. <br/>SARAH: In Egypt? <br/>DOCTOR: The wars of the gods entered into mythology. The whole of Egyptian culture is founded upon the Osiran pattern. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did they build the pyramids?” Bill asked and 12 said “nah, that was actually humans, as far as I know.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>LAURENCE: I'm afraid this is beyond me. <br/>SARAH: It's beyond me, too. <br/>DOCTOR: Ah! Found it. <br/>SARAH: What? <br/>DOCTOR: The lodestone that drew the Tardis off course. <br/>LAURENCE: That's not a lodestone, that's just a sarcophagus. <br/>DOCTOR: No, it isn't. It's the entrance to a time-space tunnel. <br/>SARAH: Leading where? <br/>DOCTOR: To Sutekh. <br/>(The Doctor activates a cartouche on the case and it starts to do its multicoloured effect.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You shouldn’t of touched that” Missy said and 9 said “yeah, I know, too late no though.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>SARAH: Doctor! <br/>DOCTOR: Keep back! <br/>(Struggling to avoid being sucked in, the Doctor manages to get a handkerchief or something out of his waistcoat pocket and throw it into the vortex. There is a bang and he collapses.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you ok?” Martha asked and 10 said “fine” Clara then asked “what just happened” and 11 said “something very not good” and Rory said “yeah, we can see that.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Woods]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Night is falling as the local poacher checks his traps. One snaps shut nearby. He moves forward, shotgun at the ready, to see a mummy staggering around with the trap firmly attached to its ankle. Finally it kneels down and pries the trap open then casts it aside. The poacher turns and runs, pausing only to pick up his bag and a freshly caught rabbit.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He needs to run fast” Amy said and Missy said “I’m sure he’ll get the message if the mummy starts chasing him.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Study]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SARAH: Doctor! Doctor, come on. Wake up, please. <br/>LAURENCE: It's no good. He took the full force of the blast. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just wait, he’ll be fine” Rose said and both 9 and 10 grinned at her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>SARAH: They're bound to come back soon. We're trapped! Where are you going? <br/>LAURENCE: There's a priest hole here somewhere. Marcus and I discovered it when we were boys. <br/>(A piece of ornate wood panelling springs open.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There’s that luck of yours again that you keep claiming to not have” the master said and 10 said “it feels like I have lot more bad luck then good.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>LAURENCE: There. It isn't very large, I'm afraid. <br/>SARAH: No, well, he is though, so come and give me a hand.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you just call me fat?” 10 asked and Sara Jane said “well you’re not now, you’re like a twig now.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Woods]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Out in the woods, the fleeing poacher runs straight into an invisible wall and falls flat on his back. He gets up and tests it again, then tries throwing a branch at it. It bounces off.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s like that spaceship from before, the family of bloods one” Donna said and Jenny said “family of what?” And 10 said “I’ll explain later and a lot of people have invisible spaceship.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>CLEMENTS: Holy Moses. <br/>(He gathers up his bag of game and his shotgun, and makes off back the way he came.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Lodge]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">WARLOCK: Is that you, Laurence? <br/>(A pale figure enters.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why do I get the feeling that something isabout to go wrong” Clara said and Jack said “do you even need to ask that?” And Clara “no, I really don’t.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>WARLOCK: Marcus! Marcus, my dear fellow, you're back. <br/>SCARMAN: Why are you here? <br/>WARLOCK: Huh? What's the matter? For goodness sakes, old chap, don't you recognise me? <br/>SCARMAN: Warlock. <br/>WARLOCK: That's right. We've all been dreadfully worried about you. <br/>SCARMAN: I came to find the other Scarman. <br/>WARLOCK: The other? You mean your brother, Laurence? <br/>SCARMAN: The human. <br/>WARLOCK: Look here, old chap. If this is some kind of macabre joke? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">No it really not” Amy said and Rory said “he’s dead, isn’t he. He’s going to die” and12 said “a lot of people did die in this adventure.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>SCARMAN: Where is the other Scarman, Warlock? <br/>WARLOCK: Laurence went up to the house. That Egyptian servant of yours took a potshot at me! Laurence and the Doctor and some very plucky young girl went off to deal with the brute. They've been gone a devil of a time, mind you. I hope nothing's amiss. <br/>SCARMAN: Who is the Doctor? <br/>WARLOCK: One of Laurence's friends, I imagine. Some sort of scientist. <br/>SCARMAN: Why does he interfere? <br/>WARLOCK: Interfere? Now look here, Marcus <br/>SCARMAN: All humans inside the deflection barrier will be destroyed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That not going get anyone to trust you, apart from maybe him” Jack said while gesturing towards the master and Martha said “I don’t think he cares.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>WARLOCK: For heaven's sake, Marcus, what's wrong with you? <br/>(A mummy enters.) <br/>SCARMAN: Destroy this human. <br/>WARLOCK: No, no, no! Laurence! Laurence! No!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Outside the lodge]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Warlock's screams are clearly heard.) <br/>CLEMENTS: Murdering swine. <br/>(He runs into the trees. Marcus and the mummy leave. Clements loads his shotgun and carefully stalks them along the carriageway.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Priest's hole]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SARAH: He's coming round. <br/>DOCTOR: A parallax coil. <br/>LAURENCE: What? <br/>DOCTOR: I never expected that. A simple trap. Blew up in my face. Clever. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s always fun watching that happen” The master said and 10 said “it’s fun watching it happen to you as well.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>LAURENCE: He's delirious. <br/>SARAH: No, shush. <br/>DOCTOR: Never underestimate Sutekh. Thinks of everything. <br/>(The Doctor finally opens his eyes.) <br/>DOCTOR: Where are we? <br/>SARAH: Hiding. <br/>DOCTOR: Where? <br/>LAURENCE: A priest hole. <br/>DOCTOR: In a Victorian gothic folly? Nonsense. <br/>SARAH: You're so pedantic at a time like this. Does it matter? <br/>DOCTOR: If only I knew the exact physical location of Sutekh. Where was your brother's expedition bound? <br/>LAURENCE: Saqqara, I think. He wrote to say he'd discovered a blind pyramid in that region and believed it contained a mastaba. <br/>SARAH: What? <br/>LAURENCE: An underground burial chamber. <br/>DOCTOR: Saqqara. Too vague, yet it might be our only chance. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“To do what?” Jenny asked and 11 said “to save the universe” and Jenny said “you really do that a lot, don’t you” and Martha said “it’s what he’s best at.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>SARAH: To do what? <br/>DOCTOR: Sutekh is controlling operations here by mental force. With the equipment at the lodge, I could transmit a jamming signal. <br/>SARAH: And block his power? <br/>DOCTOR: With an etheric impulse projected along precisely the right axis, yes. Otherwise <br/>SARAH: No good. <br/>DOCTOR: The Egyptian's ring! <br/>LAURENCE: What? <br/>DOCTOR: It's a slave relay. Calculating the reverse polarisation should be child's play. Why didn't I think of it? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because you’re an idiot” the master said and 10 asked did you think of it?” And the master said “ages ago” and 10 said “I don’t think you did” and the master said “don’t you trust me?” And 10 said “you know my answer to that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>SARAH: Shush. Listen.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Study]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SCARMAN: Remove this carcass. (sniffs) There are other humans within these walls. Seek and kill them. <br/>(The mummies drag Namin away.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Priest's hole]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SARAH: He's coming over. <br/>(Through the window, Clements sees Marcus moving his hands over the panelling, and lets him have both barrels in the back.) <br/>LAURENCE: Marcus!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s not Marcus” Clara said and 9 said “shame it took him too long to realise that.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Study]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Marcus reabsorbs the gunshot smoke and walks over to the broken window.) <br/>CLEMENTS: Professor Scarman! <br/>(Clements drops his shotgun and runs.) <br/>SCARMAN: Seek and kill. <br/>(Two mummies set off across the lawn after Clements. Scarman leaves the study. Our three come out of hiding.) <br/>DOCTOR: All right, all clear. <br/>LAURENCE: Where are we going? <br/>DOCTOR: Shush. To find that Egyptian.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Outside the study]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SARAH: We can't search the whole priory. There's no need to. Look. <br/>(Footsteps and drag marks in the dust on the floor into the locked wing.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That probably a good clue” Donna said and Jack said “definitely follow it” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Storeroom]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Some definitely non-Egyptian items are taken from packing cases.) <br/>SCARMAN: Follow me. <br/>(He leads the mummies out and past the hidden trio, who then enter the room. Namin is lying on the floor. The Doctor removes the scarab ring.) <br/>SARAH: What do you think they're doing? <br/>DOCTOR: I'm not sure yet. <br/>LAURENCE: This is exceedingly interesting, Doctor. It appears to be some kind of machinery. <br/>DOCTOR: You're right. Yes, that's resonating tuner. Part of an anti-gravity drive. Oh! They must be building a rocket. <br/>SARAH: Egyptian mummies building rockets? That's crazy. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s cool but crazy” Jenny said and everyone grinned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR: They're not mummies, they're service robots. <br/>SARAH: Huh? <br/>DOCTOR: Machines. <br/>SARAH: Machines? All right then, why are machines building rockets? <br/>DOCTOR: So that Sutekh can escape from the power of Horus. <br/>SARAH: Where's Sutekh now? <br/>DOCTOR: Exactly where Horus left him seven thousand years ago. Trapped beneath a pyramid and powerless to move. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He deserved it though” River said and 11 said “oh 100%”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>(A door slams and they run out to hide. Laurence cocks his hunting rifle, then the Doctor pulls him back behind a tapestry.) <br/>(Marcus Scarman enters with the mummies to collect more pieces of machinery.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">LAURENCE: Great heavens! This is unbelievable. Totally unbelievable! <br/>DOCTOR: You're going to say it transcends all the normal laws of physics. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And are you going to say it?” Rory asked and Donna said “he has to, it’s tradition” and Jenny asked “say what?” And Bill said “that it’s bigger on the inside.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>LAURENCE: I am, yes. I mean, it does. It's preposterous! <br/>DOCTOR: Isn't it. I often think dimensional transcendentalism is preposterous, but it works. Would you like to look around? <br/>LAURENCE: May I? <br/>DOCTOR: Please. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He didn’t say it” Clara said and Jack said “he didn’t even seem that surprised.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>SARAH: Well now we are here, why don't you tune up 1980 and we can, well, leave. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No way, you can’t leave” Clara said and Sara Jane said “yeah, I didn’t understand the rules of time travel back then.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR: I can't. <br/>SARAH: Ah. Why can't you? <br/>DOCTOR: Because if Sutekh isn't stopped, he'll destroy the world. <br/>SARAH: But he didn't, did he. I mean, we know the world didn't end in 1911. <br/>DOCTOR: Do we? <br/>SARAH: Yes, of course we do! <br/>DOCTOR: All right. If we leave now, let's see what the world will look like in 1980. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re actually going to show us how the world will change if you don’t save it” Bill said and 9 said “might as well.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>(The Doctor works the console.) <br/>LAURENCE: I say, this is like something by that novelist chap, Mister Wells. <br/>(The Tardis lands, and the doors open to show a bleak, rocky landscape with howling winds and an electrical storm.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone was staring horrified as Martha said “you’ve got to stop this” and 12 said “we will try our hardest.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR: 1980, Sarah, if you want to get off. <br/>(Sarah doesn't, and the doors close.) <br/>SARAH: It's a trick! <br/>DOCTOR: No. That's the world as Sutekh would leave it. A desolate planet circling a dead sun. <br/>SARAH: It can't be! I'm from 1980. <br/>DOCTOR: Every point in time has its alternative, Sarah. You've looked into alternative time. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Does that mean every time apart from fixed points?” Donna asked and Missy said “fixed points suck.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>LAURENCE: Fascinating. Do you mean the future can be chosen, Doctor? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He seems to be taking time travel pretty well” Donna said and Sara Jane said “I suppose he’s seen a lot of other strange stuff today.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR: Not chosen, shaped. The actions of the present fashion the future. <br/>LAURENCE: So a man can change the course of history? <br/>DOCTOR: To a small extent. It takes a being of Sutekh's almost limitless power to destroy the future. Well? <br/>SARAH: We've got to go back. <br/>DOCTOR: Yes. <br/>(Out in the woods, an exhausted Clements is hiding behind a tree catching his breath, while two mummies stand looking around. He makes a break for it, and they lumber after him. Further on, he falls, and they catch up to him.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone looked sadly as they knew that Clements was as good as dead.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Meanwhile, Laurence and Sarah have climbed out of the storeroom window.) <br/>DOCTOR: Keep below the level of the window. <br/>(They leave, then the Doctor climbs out.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Study]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Marcus is reporting in via the mummy case.) <br/>SCARMAN: Three humans within the deflection barrier have been destroyed. There are others. <br/>SUTEKH [OC]: Eliminate them. <br/>SCARMAN: The servicers are searching for them, but assembly of the rocket is being delayed. <br/>SUTEKH [OC]: Destruction of the humans must not be allowed to delay the completion of the missile. That is of paramount importance.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“At least they’re not going after you at full strength” Jack said and 9 said “we’d be screwed if he did.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>SCARMAN: Your orders will be executed, Sutekh. I will recall two of the servicers to the rocket assembly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Lodge]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Sarah covers Warlock's face with the blanket.) <br/>LAURENCE: I can't believe that my brother. He and Doctor Warlock were the closest of friends. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s not your brother” River said and Amy said “I know he’s not but you can’t blame him for not wanting to give up on him.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR: Well, if you can stop thinking of him as your brother it'll make it a great deal easier for you. <br/>LAURENCE: But he is my brother! <br/>DOCTOR: From the moment he entered Sutekh's tomb he became subject to Sutekh's will. <br/>LAURENCE: What does that mean? <br/>DOCTOR: As a human being, Marcus Scarman no longer exists. He is simply the embodiment of Sutekh's power. He's given the paralysed Sutekh arms and legs, a means to escape. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You could of broke it to him nicer” Rose said and 10 said “I was just speaking the truth.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>SARAH: If Sutekh is so totally evil, why didn't Horus and the other Osirans destroy him? <br/>DOCTOR: It's against their code. To have killed him would have meant that they were no better than he, so they simply imprisoned him. <br/>(The Doctor sets about mending the Marconiscope.) <br/>SARAH: How? <br/>DOCTOR: A forcefield, controlled from a power source on Mars. <br/>LAURENCE: Mars? <br/>DOCTOR: Yes. That's where the signal was beamed from, remember? <br/>LAURENCE: But how? <br/>DOCTOR: When your brother stumbled into Sutekh's tomb, the monitoring system on Mars detected the fact and triggered off an alarm signal. <br/>SARAH: The rocket those robots are building! <br/>DOCTOR: Yes. Will be aimed at the power source on Mars. If those warheads reach their target, Sutekh will have released himself. <br/>LAURENCE: To destroy the world. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ve got to stop him” Martha said and 10 said “I’ve told you multiple times that we’re going to try our hardest.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR: Not only this world. Anywhere that life is found. Right. All I need now is a magneto. <br/>LAURENCE: A magneto. Of course. <br/>(Scarman goes to a cupboard.) <br/>SARAH: What are you going to do? <br/>DOCTOR: If I can block the mental beam, Scarman will collapse. <br/>SARAH: You mean die? <br/>DOCTOR: Well, he's not alive now in any real sense. Only Sutekh animates him. Deprived of his outside contact, Sutekh'll be as powerless as the day Horus left him. <br/>LAURENCE: Here you are, Doctor. <br/>DOCTOR: Splendid. <br/>(A man screams outside.) <br/>LAURENCE: What was that? <br/>(The two mummies have caught up with Clements outside the lodge and are now crushing him between their torsos. Scarman takes his rifle and shoots at them. The Doctor goes out and drags Laurence back indoors.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Great, they know where you are now” Missy said and 12 said “it would of happened sooner or later.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>DOCTOR: Quick, Sarah, switch on the power. <br/>LAURENCE: No, no, you'll destroy my brother! <br/>(Laurence grabs Sarah, but she elbows him in the kidneys and gets away.) <br/>DOCTOR: Switch on! <br/>(Sarah throws down the switch and the wheel spins.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Sutekh's tomb]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(On the monitor, Marcus doubles up in pain.) <br/>SUTEKH: Stop them!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Lodge]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The mummies burst through the front door. They knock the Doctor down and push Scarman aside onto Warlock's corpse, then advance on Sarah.) <br/>SARAH: Doctor! Doctor! <br/>(One of them grabs her by the throat.) <br/>SARAH: Doctor! Doctor!</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>After parts 3 and 4 I will still either do<br/>Eleventh hour <br/>Spyfall <br/>Good man goes to war</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Pyramids of mars parts 3 and 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don’t own doctor who, the BBC does</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone tensed, nervous for Sara Jane as Jenny said “are you okay?” Sara Jane then responded with “I’be been in worse situations before” and Jenny said “it really is dangerous travelling with you, I can’t wait” and 10 grinned widely.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Lodge]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The mummy holding Sarah's throat brings its other arm down and hits the Marconiscope. There's a big bang and it starts flailing around, letting her go, before stopping working.)<br/>
DOCTOR: The ring, Sarah. Use the ring!<br/>
(Sarah grabs the ring from the table.)<br/>
SARAH: Stop!<br/>
(The second mummy stops.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s a useful trick” Bill said as they all relaxed slightly and Sara Jane said “definitely saved my life then.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
DOCTOR: Return to control.<br/>
SARAH: Return to control! Return to control!<br/>
(The mummy leaves.)<br/>
DOCTOR: Are you all right?<br/>
LAURENCE: Yes, I think so.<br/>
DOCTOR: You don't deserve to be. You nearly got us all killed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you just say he didn’t deserve to be alright?” Rose asked shocked and 12 said “I was angry, he almost got us all killed” but Jack said “that still doesn’t sound like you” and 11 said “I was a very different man back then.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
LAURENCE: I'm sorry.<br/>
DOCTOR: What's worse, you've probably wrecked what was my only chance of stopping Sutekh.<br/>
LAURENCE: Look, forgive me, Doctor. I was thinking of my brother.<br/>
DOCTOR: Listen! What's walking about out there is no longer your brother. It is simply an animated human cadaver. Animated by Sutekh. Do you understand? (Laurence nods.) And if Sutekh succeeds in freeing himself, the consequences will be incalculable. Stay here! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sara Jane and the doctors all looked slightly guilty at this as they now knew that making him stay here was sentencing him to death even if bringing him with them could of potentially sentenced the whole universe to destruction.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
(The Doctor leaves. Sarah runs to follow but Laurence grabs her arm.)<br/>
LAURENCE: Where's he going?<br/>
SARAH: To find out what Scarman's doing.<br/>
(Sarah runs after the Doctor.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Study]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SUTEKH [OC]: It was a deliberate attempt to block my cytronic control.<br/>
SCARMAN: I know nothing, Master.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Sutekh's tomb]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(We get our first proper look at this being, seated on a stone throne Egyptian style, and wearing a mask.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wow, he does look pretty cool” Amy said as they all stared at Sutekh and 11 said “I love it when the bad guys look cool” and Missy said “makes me not want to defeat them as much” and River said “so true.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
SUTEKH: I detected electromagnetic radiation. The source was within the deflection barrier.<br/>
SCARMAN [on monitor]: There are some humans here who have eluded the servicers. If work on the missile is delayed, they can be found and destroyed.<br/>
SUTEKH: No! The missile must be projected at the hour appointed. My freedom comes before all. Immediately thereafter, you will find and kill the humans. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love it when the bad guy has an ego, just like you actually” 12 said and Missy said “your ego would crush any regular person under its’ wait” and 12 said “at least it’s not as bad as his” while pointing at the master and Missy said “true” just as the master said “oi” and 10 said “no point denying it” and the master muttered “you’re one to talk.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
SCARMAN [on monitor]: As you direct, Master, so it shall be.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Stable courtyard]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor goes through the old carriage gateway into a courtyard, and sees the three mummies by a white shiny pyramid on a black base. It is about fifteen feet high. Sarah sneaks up behind him.)<br/>
SARAH: What is it?<br/>
DOCTOR: It's an Osiran war missile, and almost complete by the look of it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Great” Rory said as Donna said “you can destroy it, right, please tell me you can” and 10 said “you’ll have to see.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
SARAH: You mean that thing can fly?<br/>
DOCTOR: It transposes with its projection. Pyramid power.<br/>
(Marcus enters the courtyard.)<br/>
DOCTOR: Back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Lodge]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Laurence is looking at an old photograph of himself and Marcus as schoolboys at Eton. The Doctor enters)<br/>
LAURENCE: Did you find out anything?<br/>
(The Doctor goes to the inactive mummy.)<br/>
SARAH: Only that time is short.<br/>
DOCTOR: Cytronic induction.<br/>
SARAH: Huh?<br/>
DOCTOR: The robots are drawing their energy from a cytronic particle accelerator which must be in Sutekh's tomb.<br/>
SARAH: So?<br/>
DOCTOR: So, put that out of action and he'd have no workforce. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That would be useful” Rory said and Clara asked “can you do it?” And 9 said “we can try.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
SARAH: And no missile.<br/>
LAURENCE: But Sutekh's tomb is in Egypt.<br/>
DOCTOR: Scarman came here through the time-space tunnel. It's a two-way mechanism.<br/>
SARAH: But if you go through it, Sutekh'll kill you!<br/>
LAURENCE: Wouldn't it be better<br/>
DOCTOR: No, it wouldn't. If I go after Sutekh, Sutekh will kill me. The missiles are aimed. Wouldn't what be better?<br/>
LAURENCE: Wouldn't it be less risky simply to blow up the projectile?<br/>
DOCTOR: With what?<br/>
LAURENCE: Blasting gelignite.<br/>
DOCTOR: Do you have some?<br/>
LAURENCE: No, but I believe Clements had a store. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well that would be useful” Martha said and everyone nodded in agreement with her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
DOCTOR: Clements?<br/>
LAURENCE: The poacher. I heard him fishing only a few nights ago.<br/>
DOCTOR: Where did he keep it?<br/>
LAURENCE: I'm told he had a hut on the other side of the wood.<br/>
DOCTOR: Let's go, Sarah.<br/>
SARAH: Right.<br/>
LAURENCE: Shall I show you the way?<br/>
DOCTOR: No, we'll find it.<br/>
LAURENCE: You think I'll let you down again, don't you.<br/>
DOCTOR: Mister Scarman, if you want to help, start getting the bindings off that robot.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why would that help?” Amy asked and 11 said while grinning even though he was still feeling slightly guilty “you’ll see” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Woods]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: Careful. Walking into a deflection barrier is like walking into a brick wall.<br/>
(The Doctor holds a long stick out in front of them.)<br/>
SARAH: Painful.<br/>
(Boing.)<br/>
DOCTOR: Ah. There we are. Now all we've got to do is find the door.<br/>
(He turns left and walks along with the stick against the barrier. The beeps get faster then stop.)<br/>
DOCTOR: Door.<br/>
(A jackal headed canopic jar is in the leaf litter, humming to itself. The Doctor gets out his sonic screwdriver.)<br/>
DOCTOR: Key.<br/>
SARAH: As simple as that?<br/>
DOCTOR: No, not really.<br/>
SARAH: No, I didn't think it could be. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s physically impossible I swear” Rose said and Jack said “I’m looking forward to the day when it is easy” and 10 said “you’ll have to wait a long time for that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
DOCTOR: No obvious booby traps. Are you going to help or are you just going to stand there and admire the scenery?<br/>
SARAH: Your shoes need repairing. I actually wasn't admiring the scenery. I was waiting for you to tell me what to do.<br/>
DOCTOR: Just hold the base. I don't want it to fall.<br/>
SARAH: Dangerous?<br/>
DOCTOR: Very dangerous.<br/>
(Sarah supports the base of the jar as the Doctor cranks up the screwdriver. There is a loud noise and he backs off.)<br/>
DOCTOR: Deactivating a generator loop without the correct key is like repairing a watch with a hammer and chisel. One false move and you'll never know the time again.<br/>
SARAH: Any more comforting thoughts?<br/>
DOCTOR: Yes. Just let me know if it starts to get warm. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s pretty much the opposite of what I meant” Sara Jane said and 9 said “just a warning, don’t want us to end up dead.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
SARAH: Don't worry. You'll hear me breaking the sound barrier.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Sutekh's tomb]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(A simple display on the monitor shows the position of one of the jars flickering.)<br/>
SUTEKH: Interference. Interference!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Woods]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor puts away the screwdriver and gently turns the lid of the jar before lifting it off. He removes a slim silver canister from inside and unscrews the bottom, which has electronics inside, then puts it in his pocket.)<br/>
DOCTOR: Just to make sure. Come on.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Study]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SCARMAN: Master, I do not understand how this can be.<br/>
SUTEKH [OC]: The barrier to the east has been deactivated.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not hard, I’m a genius” 10 said and Amy said “yeah, yeah. You’ve told us many, many times.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Sutekh's tomb]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SCARMAN [on monitor]: But that is not possible.<br/>
SUTEKH: It has been deactivated. The power line has gone from my monitor.<br/>
SCARMAN [on monitor]: The humans do not have the knowledge to shut down the deflection barrier.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Study]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SUTEKH [OC]: It is clear that an extraterrestrial intelligence is operating.<br/>
SCARMAN: An alien?<br/>
SUTEKH [OC]: Oh, I have endured an eternity of darkness and impotence. I shall not be denied now. Listen to my orders.<br/>
SCARMAN: I hear you, Master.<br/>
SUTEKH [OC]: The missile must be guarded. Two servicers must maintain constant vigilance. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can beat two of them” Wilf said and and 9 “we’ll definitely try.</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
SCARMAN: It shall be as you say.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Sutekh's tomb]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SUTEKH: Once the missile is projected, you will seek out and destroy my enemies. The alien who dares to intrude, the humans, animals, birds, fish, reptiles. All life is my enemy! All life shall perish under the reign of Sutekh the Destroyer!<br/>
SCARMAN [on monitor]: Only Sutekh shall live!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Outside the poacher's hut]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SARAH: Just how powerful is Sutekh, Doctor?<br/>
DOCTOR: He's all-powerful. If he ever gets free, there isn't a lifeform in the galaxy that could stand against him.<br/>
SARAH: What, not even your lot, the Time Lords?<br/>
DOCTOR: Not even our lot.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I thought the time lords were the most powerful spices in the universe?” Amy asked and 10 said “we were very powerful, but there are very few spices in the universe that can stand up to Sutekh.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Poacher's hut]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor undoes the chain and padlock, and enters.)<br/>
DOCTOR: Sutekh was only defeated in the end by the combined might of seven hundred and forty of his fellow Osirans led by Horus.<br/>
SARAH: The seven hundred and forty gods whose names were recorded in the tomb of Tutmoses the Third.<br/>
DOCTOR: Could be.<br/>
(Sarah opens a hutch to search it.)<br/>
DOCTOR: I wouldn't do that, if I were you. Could be a ferret.<br/>
SARAH: Argh!<br/>
(She snatches her hand out again. Meanwhile, back at the Lodge, Laurence Scarman has unwrapped the mummy and revealed its wire framework over a basic skeleton.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not what I was expecting it to look like” River said and Jack said “lot more basic then I was expecting” and River said “makes it even more impressive.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Sarah finds a box on an upper shelf.)<br/>
SARAH: This looks like it.<br/>
(She throws it down to the Doctor.)<br/>
DOCTOR: Ah!<br/>
SARAH: What's the matter? Not enough?<br/>
DOCTOR: Sweaty gelignite is highly unstable. One good sneeze could set it off. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why is everything in this episode so dangerous” Clara said and Missy said “because he always over exaggerates everything” and 12 said “I wasn’t that time” but Missy said “you still do it a lot” and 12 “because it makes people more likely to listen to me if they know they’re in a lot of danger.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
(He carefully puts the box on the floor.)<br/>
SARAH: Sorry.<br/>
DOCTOR: No sign of any detonators or fuses?<br/>
SARAH: No, no, nothing else. Perhaps he sneezed?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Despite the tense atmosphere a lot of people couldn’t help but laugh at this.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Lodge]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Marcus Scarman has found the deactivated jar in the woods and continued his search for the vandal. He sees the unwrapped robot lying on the carpet. Laurence enters from washing his hands.)<br/>
LAURENCE: Marcus! Marcus? Don't you know me? I'm your brother. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, don’t listen! He’s trying to trick you” Donna said but Sara Jane said “he would do anything for his brother, even if we got back in time I doubt we would be able to do anything” and everyone stared silent because they knew it was true.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
SCARMAN: Brother?<br/>
LAURENCE: Your brother, Laurence.<br/>
SCARMAN: As Horus was brother to Sutekh.<br/>
LAURENCE: Marcus, you're ill. Let me help you. Trust me.<br/>
SCARMAN: Trust you?<br/>
LAURENCE: Look. You and I when we were boys.<br/>
(Scarman shows Marcus the photograph.)<br/>
SCARMAN: Laurence and Marcus.<br/>
LAURENCE: That's right. You do remember!<br/>
SCARMAN: I was Marcus.<br/>
LAURENCE: You still are. Now, let me help you.<br/>
SCARMAN: No! I am Sutekh!<br/>
LAURENCE: No, no. You went to Egypt and fell under some sort of mesmeric influence, that's all. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And there’s no coming back from that” the master said and Jenny said “we can hope” and the master said “no we can’t, he’s dead and gone” And Jenny said “I know, but sometimes it’s nice to think positive” and the master said “or you can think realistically, keep your head out the clouds” and Jenny said “why can’t you have a mixture of both?” The master then said “because that’s not what life’s like” and Jenny said “I know, but the only way you can be truly happy in life is if you try. If you’re to realistic then you miss out on so many of the joys of life. I used to think the only thing important in life was war but now I know that’s there’s so much more to life then that” the master then said “and why is any of that important” and Jenny said “well, maybe you’d be happier if you realised that there’s more to life then being negative and over realistic.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
SCARMAN: Sutekh the great Destroyer. Sutekh, the Lord of Death. I am his instrument.<br/>
LAURENCE: Now that's all nonsense. You are Marcus Scarman, Professor of Archaeology, Fellow of All Souls, Member of the Royal Society.<br/>
(Marcus knocks the photograph out of Laurence's hands.)<br/>
SCARMAN: What do you know of Sutekh? Where are the others?<br/>
LAURENCE: Others?<br/>
SCARMAN: You are being helped. Sutekh has detected an alien intelligence amongst the humans here.<br/>
LAURENCE: Do you mean the Doctor?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me” Rory said and Martha said “please tell me that that won’t change anything” and 10 said “you’ll have to see” and almost everyone groaned slightly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
SCARMAN: Doctor?<br/>
(Marcus grabs Laurence's arms with superhuman strength.)<br/>
LAURENCE: Marcus, your hands.<br/>
SCARMAN: What is he? What is he?<br/>
LAURENCE: Marcus, please.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone looked down sadly as they knew that this was the end of Laurence.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Carriage gateway]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor carefully hides the gelignite behind an old wooden door while Sarah peers into the courtyard proper. Three mummies guard the pyramid.)<br/>
DOCTOR: (sotto) It should be safe there for the moment.<br/>
SARAH (sotto): Look, this isn't going to work. You've got no detonators, no fuses, so even if you manage to place the charge without being spotted, how do we explode it?<br/>
DOCTOR: I don't know yet.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well that’s a bit rubbish” Nardole said and 12 said “well how would you do it then?” And Nardole said “I’m just working on that.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Lodge]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Scarman is apparently resting in a rocking chair when the Doctor and Sarah enter.)<br/>
DOCTOR: Oh, well done, Mister Scarman.<br/>
SARAH: Mister Scarman? Hey.<br/>
(Sarah shakes Laurence Scarman's shoulder, and he falls to the floor.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone looked even sadder as their suspicions were confirmed and Rose said “he didn’t deserve that, he just wanted his brother back” and River said “that’s just how the world works, there’s nothing we can do about it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
SARAH: Oh! Doctor.<br/>
DOCTOR: Strangled.<br/>
SARAH: The mummies.<br/>
DOCTOR: Not this time. There are marks. His late brother must have called.<br/>
SARAH: That's horrible! He was so concerned about his brother.<br/>
DOCTOR: I told him not to be. I told him it was too late. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Seriously?” Martha said incredulously and 11 said “it’s true, but I still shouldn’t of said that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
SARAH: Oh! Sometimes you don't seem<br/>
DOCTOR: Human? Typical Osiran simplicity.<br/>
SARAH: A man has just been murdered!<br/>
DOCTOR: Four men, Sarah. Five, if you include Professor Scarman himself, and they're merely the first of millions unless Sutekh is stopped. Know thine enemy. Admirable advice.<br/>
SARAH: Yes.<br/>
DOCTOR: If we're going to do anything about that missile, we're going to have to move quickly. I'll need your help.<br/>
(The Doctor gathers up the mummy's wrappings.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you going to do what I think?” River said with a grin on the corner of her lips and 11 said “you know me so well” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
SARAH: What do you want me to do?<br/>
DOCTOR: These bindings are chemically impregnated to protect the robots against damage and corrosion. An impenetrable disguise, wouldn't you say?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re going to disguise yourself as a robot” Clara realised before Missy said “and I thought some of your plans now a days were silly” and 12 said “one, this plan was a actually genius and two, you know how silly your plans are?” And Missy grinned before saying “we both know that I’m the sensible one out of us” and Bill said “you two are the least sensible people I’ve ever met.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Storeroom]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Two mummies take a piece of equipment from a packing case.)<br/>
SCARMAN: Stop. Warhead trigger charge, phase one. This must be placed directly under the detonation head. Signify your understanding.<br/>
(The mummies bow.)<br/>
SCARMAN: Continue.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Lodge]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Sarah is finishing wrapping the Doctor's thigh.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Looking great doc” Jack said and 9 said “you say that like it’s a surprise” and Jack said “how can it be when you look great every single day?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
DOCTOR: Hurry up.<br/>
SARAH: I am hurrying.<br/>
DOCTOR: It doesn't have to be perfect. I shall mingle with the mummies but I shan't linger.<br/>
SARAH: Okay, that'll have to do.<br/>
DOCTOR: How do I look?<br/>
SARAH: It must have been a nasty accident.<br/>
DOCTOR: Don't provoke me. Come on. And don't forget the rifle.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That sounds so wired to here you say” Martha said and 10 said “times were different back then.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Study]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Marcus enters, stands in front of the mummy case and raises his arms. The stripes of the headdress begin to flicker.)<br/>
SCARMAN: The task is almost completed, Master. We need now only the target coordinates.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Sutekh's tomb]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SUTEKH: At last. The coordinates for the pyramid of Mars. I release them.<br/>
(A two foot long metal cylinder travels along the time-space tunnel and ends up steaming on the carpet. Marcus picks it up.)<br/>
SUTEKH: Engage the coordinates in the projection dome monitor.<br/>
SCARMAN [on monitor]: Immediately, Master.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I guess that’s really not good” Donna said and 10 said “it’s really not good.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Carriage gateway]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The mummy that is the Doctor gestures for Sarah to take the gelignite from its hiding place. She hands the box to him.)<br/>
DOCTOR: You know what to do?<br/>
SARAH: Yeah. Give you time to get clear, then pow.<br/>
(Sarah starts to load the rifle.)<br/>
DOCTOR: Make sure you shoot straight. You won't get a second shot.<br/>
SARAH: Don't worry. I know what I'm doing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Stable courtyard]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor takes the long way round to the stable courtyard while Sarah watches from the doorway. He walks straight up the ramp to the pyramid and puts the box down. Sarah takes aim then puts the rifle down as Marcus enters.)<br/>
SCARMAN: Stop.<br/>
(The Doctor hesitates, then takes another step.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone tensed, they all had a feeling that something was about to go terribly wrong.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
SCARMAN: Stop! Turn about. Is your relay damaged? This is the coordinate selector. It is to be placed in the projection dome monitor. Indicate your understanding.<br/>
(The Doctor bows slightly.)<br/>
SCARMAN: Then obey your order. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well that went better then I was expecting” Rory said but Amy said “don’t jinx it, there’s still plenty of time for things to go wrong.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
(The Doctor takes the cylinder and walks up the pyramid ramp. Marcus leaves and a mummy follows him as the Doctor puts the cylinder inside the pyramid and comes straight out again to walk away in the direction he originally entered. Sarah takes up position, aims and fires.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good shot” River said and Sara Jane said “thanks.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The gelignite starts to explode, stops, and reverses.)<br/>
SARAH: I hit it. I know I hit it.<br/>
DOCTOR: You did. Sutekh is containing the explosion.<br/>
SARAH: How?<br/>
DOCTOR: Mental power. There's only one hope left. I've got to get to him, break his concentration.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But that’s so dangerous” Martha said and 9 said “it’s no more dangerous then the other stuff I do.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Study]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SCARMAN: I hear you, Master.<br/>
(The Doctor, back in his normal clothes, appears in the doorway.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You got changed fast” Donna said and 10 said “it’s a special talent of mine” and Donna said “how come you take so long in the mornings then” and 10 said “you take at least twice as long as me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
SUTEKH [OC]: (straining) On the missile loading ramp. A crude detonation device. It must be removed immediately.<br/>
SCARMAN: Another human attempt to prevent your return? They will be caught and punished.<br/>
(The Doctor enters and walks to the windows, then hides behind the curtains.)<br/>
SUTEKH [OC]: The device! I cannot hold back the exothermic reaction for many minutes. It is taking an intense toll of available energy. Attend to the device first! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s good, isn’t it?” Amy asked and River said “it should be.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
SCARMAN: It will be done immediately, Master.<br/>
(Marcus leaves and the Doctor comes out of hiding. He goes up the steps to the mummy case, kneels down and reaches over to it. The time space tunnel appears. The Doctor stands up and travels along it.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone was nervous, even those that knew how this would end were nervous.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Stable courtyard]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SCARMAN: That device on the ramp. Remove it.<br/>
(Marcus leaves. A mummy goes to the ramp.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Sutekh's tomb]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor appears in the antechamber. He starts to move the tapestry aside, then wipes green slime off his fingers, before finally entering the main chamber.)<br/>
DOCTOR: (sotto) Sutekh, last of the Osirans.<br/>
(Sutekh turns, and, with his concentration broken, the pyramid in the courtyard blows up like a sequence from Thunderbirds. It is shown on Sutekh's monitor. The eyes in Sutekh's mask glow green and the Doctor is pinned against the wall of the tomb.)<br/>
DOCTOR: Argh!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No” Almost everyone said as the doctor winced slightly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Sutekh's tomb]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Sutekh releases the Doctor.)<br/>
SUTEKH: No, you will not die yet. Identify yourself.<br/>
DOCTOR: Just destroy me, Sutekh. Nothing else now is left within your power. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can’t just give up” Bill said shocked and River said “you’re not, are you” and 11 said “it’s called being an awesome distraction.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
SUTEKH: Identify yourself. It is within my power to choose the manner of your death.<br/>
(The eyes glow green again, and the Doctor clutches his head in pain.)<br/>
SUTEKH: I can, if I choose, keep you alive for centuries, racked by the most excruciating pain. Since your interference has condemned me for ever to remain a prisoner in the Eye of Horus, it would be a fitting end. You would make an amusing diversion. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“More likely an annoying pest” the master said and 10 said “I do my best.</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
(The Doctor is released again.)<br/>
SUTEKH: Identify yourself, plaything of Sutekh.<br/>
DOCTOR: I'm a traveller.<br/>
SUTEKH: From where?<br/>
DOCTOR: Gallifrey, in the constellation of Kasterborus.<br/>
SUTEKH: Names mean nothing. What is the binary location from galactic zero centre?<br/>
DOCTOR: Ten zero eleven, zero zero by zero two.<br/>
SUTEKH: I know the planet. Data retrieval.<br/>
(A four small panels light up.)<br/>
SUTEKH: So, you are a Time Lord.<br/>
DOCTOR: I renounced the society of the Time Lords. Now I'm simply a traveller.<br/>
SUTEKH: In time and space. In time and space? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, we know, no need to repeat it” 9 said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
(He does the green eyes thing.)<br/>
DOCTOR: (screaming) Yes! Yes!<br/>
SUTEKH: Ah. Approach closer. What are you called, Time Lord?<br/>
DOCTOR: Doctor.<br/>
SUTEKH: I offer you an alliance, Doctor. Serve me truly, and an empire can be yours.<br/>
DOCTOR: Serve you, Sutekh? Your name is abominated in every civilised world, whether that name be Set, Satan, Sodos<br/>
SUTEKH: Serve me, Doctor.<br/>
DOCTOR: Never! Argh!<br/>
SUTEKH: You pit your puny will against mine? Kneel!<br/>
DOCTOR: No!<br/>
SUTEKH: Kneel before the might of Sutekh.<br/>
(The Doctor is forced to his knees.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone stared horrified as Jenny said “you’ve got to fight back dad” and River said “you’re dad will never let a silly little wannabe god beat him.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
SUTEKH: In my presence, you are an ant, a termite. Abase yourself, you grovelling insect.<br/>
(The monitor lights up.)<br/>
SUTEKH: Well, speak.<br/>
SCARMAN [on monitor]: Sutekh, great Master, the servicers have found one of the humans responsible for the destruction of the missile.<br/>
SUTEKH: Their leader is my prisoner, Scarman. I have no interest in the humans.<br/>
SCARMAN [on monitor]: Then this one can be destroyed.<br/>
(Marcus moves aside to reveal a mummy carrying an unconscious Sarah under one arm.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No” Almost everyone said but Sara Jane said “I’m fine guys” but she also sounded slightly nervous.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
DOCTOR: Sarah!<br/>
SUTEKH: Kill it immediately.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Study]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR [OC]: No! No!<br/>
SUTEKH [OC]: Wait.<br/>
(A second mummy stops before it brings its hand down on Sarah's exposed neck.)<br/>
SUTEKH [OC]: Keep the human alive, Scarman. It may have some use. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Almost everyone let out a sigh of relief but Sara Jane said “I’m not an it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
SCARMAN: As you command, Great One, so it shall be.<br/>
(Sarah is dropped to the carpet.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Sutekh's tomb]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SUTEKH: You are a Time Lord. What interest have you in humans?<br/>
DOCTOR: All sapient lifeforms are our kith, Sutekh.<br/>
SUTEKH: Horus held that view. I refute it.<br/>
DOCTOR: Because you fear that other intelligent lifeforms may grow to rival you in power, so you kill all life wherever you find it.<br/>
SUTEKH: Your argument is a cloud, but I see through it into your mind. The human girl. Ah, she travels with you. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I hate mind readers” Nardole said and Jack said “you and me both.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
(The Tardis is on the monitor.)<br/>
DOCTOR: If you can do that by mental force, Sutekh, then nothing can be beyond you.<br/>
SUTEKH: Nothing, except to free myself from the Eye of Horus.<br/>
DOCTOR: You use your powers for evil.<br/>
SUTEKH: Evil? Your evil is my good. I am Sutekh the Destroyer. Where I tread I leave nothing but dust and darkness. I find that good. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not good in any world” 10 said and the master said “well” but 10 said “no.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
DOCTOR: Then I curse you, Sutekh, in the name of all nature. You are a twisted abhorrence. Argh!<br/>
SUTEKH: Any further insolence, Doctor, and I shall shred your nervous system into a million fibres. Is that understood?<br/>
(The Tardis key and chain are lifted from the Doctor's waistcoat and hang in the air before Sutekh.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please tell me he’s not going to steal the TARDIS” Rory said and 11 said “I’m not saying they will, but if they do they won’t get away with it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
SUTEKH: Scarman.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Study]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Sarah is awake now.)<br/>
SCARMAN: I hear you, Master.<br/>
SUTEKH [OC]: My enemies have brought the means of my deliverance.<br/>
(The time space passage opens.)<br/>
SARAH: The Tardis key!<br/>
SUTEKH [OC]: This allows you entry into the Time Lord's space machine. Take one servicer and travel to the pyramid of Mars.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Sutekh's tomb]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">DOCTOR: He won't find that possible, Sutekh.<br/>
SUTEKH: Scarman is my puppet. My mind is in his.<br/>
DOCTOR: The controls of the Tardis are isomorphic. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But they aren’t any more” Clara said and 11 said “there are reasons for that but I can’t be bothered to get into it now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
SUTEKH: One to one. They answer to you alone.<br/>
DOCTOR: Yes.<br/>
SUTEKH: Then I was wise to spare you. My mind is in yours!<br/>
(The Doctor's face goes blank, and he stands up then crosses his arms over his chest.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No” Rose said and Martha said “you need to snap out of it doctor.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
DOCTOR: Master.<br/>
SUTEKH: Scarman?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Study]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SCARMAN: Master.<br/>
SUTEKH [OC]: I send you the Time Lord. He will control the machine. The human girl will accompany you. If the Time Lord shows the slightest sign of self-will, kill her immediately. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Great, this is just getting worse and worse” Donna said but Amy said “the doctor will find a way round it, he always does.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
SCARMAN: It is understood, Great One.<br/>
(The Doctor enters through the passage.)<br/>
SARAH: Doctor, what's happened?<br/>
SCARMAN: Stand back.<br/>
(A mummy puts its hand on Sarah's shoulder and she winces.)<br/>
SCARMAN: He is possessed by the Great One. Whom do you serve, Time Lord?<br/>
DOCTOR: Sutekh.<br/>
SCARMAN: Who holds all life in his hands?<br/>
DOCTOR: Sutekh.<br/>
SCARMAN: Who is the bringer of death?<br/>
DOCTOR: Sutekh!<br/>
SCARMAN: Venerate his name and obey him in all things.<br/>
DOCTOR: Sutekh is supreme.<br/>
SARAH: No.<br/>
SCARMAN: Control is established, Great One.<br/>
SUTEKH [OC]: It is well. But the Time Lords are a perfidious species. Dispose of him when you reach the pyramid of Mars.<br/>
SCARMAN: It shall be done. Come.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“For some reason I doubt that” Clara said and 12 said “well you’re cheating because you know me today.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Tardis]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Marcus hands the key to the Doctor and he enters. Sarah is pushed in after him, then Marcus and the two mummies. With his eyes rolled upwards all the time, the Doctor closes the doors. The Tardis dematerialises.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Pyramid of Mars]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Tardis materialises in a chamber, and Marcus comes out.)<br/>
SUTEKH [OC]: My reading indicates an antechamber under the main pyramid. Seek the control centre.<br/>
(Marcus finds the hidden doorway in the wall.)<br/>
SCARMAN: Sutekh has no further need for the Time Lord. Destroy him.<br/>
SARAH: No!<br/>
(A mummy puts its hands around the Doctor's throat and strangles him.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Almost everyone stared at the screen horrified, logically they knew that the doctor couldn’t be dead but seeing him lying there it was so hard to convince themselves that he would be fine.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
SCARMAN: Come.<br/>
(Marcus and the mummy enter the control centre.)<br/>
SARAH: Doctor.<br/>
(She listens for his hearts, then starts to cry on his chest. The Doctor taps her head.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Almost everyone let out a sigh in relief as Jack said “you had us nervous for a moment there doc” and 9 said “why? You knew I would be fine.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
SARAH: Ah!<br/>
DOCTOR: You're soaking my shirt.<br/>
SARAH: Oh, you're alive!<br/>
DOCTOR: Respiratory bypass system. Useful in a tight squeeze. Where are we?<br/>
SARAH: Er, pyramid of Mars.<br/>
DOCTOR: Of course. Sutekh sent Scarman here to deactivate the pyramid. Where is he?<br/>
SARAH: I thought you'd become a zombie like Scarman.<br/>
DOCTOR: Sutekh didn't need me any more, so he relaxed his grip. Now, did you see where Scarman went?<br/>
SARAH: Through that door. It's vanished!<br/>
DOCTOR: It can't have vanished. It's just not visible.<br/>
SARAH: Same difference. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No it’s not” River said but Sara Jane said “it certainly feels like it sometimes.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
DOCTOR: Scarman must be stopped. Somehow he must be stopped.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Antechamber]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Swirling red energy is visible on columns to the right. Marcus reaches for a control panel on the wall by another doorway.)<br/>
SUTEKH [OC: Stay! I sense danger. That relay switch is a power conductor terminal. Scan.<br/>
(Marcus moves sideways along the wall.)<br/>
SUTEKH [OC]: The bulkhead release will be concealed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But that’s just annoying” Missy said and Jenny said “it still won’t stop you dad.” The master stared at Jenny, he’d had a lot of time to think over this episode because he was getting very board. He still thought that Jenny was annoying and would be better of dead. But, he couldn’t deny that she was slightly enduring, in an annoying way. Jenny was also starting to grow on Missy despite the fact that she would still trade her in an instant if it meant getting back once they once had and she would never look back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
(Marcus waves his hands over the wall next to the doorway.)<br/>
SUTEKH [OC}: There.<br/>
(A small panel turns round in the wall.)<br/>
SUTEKH [OC]: Now.<br/>
(The door opens, and Marcus and the mummy go through.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Pyramid of Mars]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor opens the door.)<br/>
SARAH: Tribophysics.<br/>
DOCTOR: Yes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Antechamber]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor nearly touches the obvious control panel.)<br/>
DOCTOR: Oh.<br/>
SARAH: What are you waiting for?<br/>
DOCTOR: That's too obvious.<br/>
SARAH: What is?<br/>
DOCTOR: That is.<br/>
SARAH: Well, a door handle usually is.<br/>
DOCTOR: Not in a jail. Horus would have laid traps for the unwary. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good thing you spotted that then” Nardole said and 12 said “it was pretty obvious.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
SARAH: I thought Horus was one of the good guys.<br/>
DOCTOR: He was an Osiran, with all their guile and ingenuity. Ah.<br/>
(The Doctor finds the hidden door release.)<br/>
DOCTOR: They had dome-shaped heads and cerebrums like spiral staircases. Come on.<br/>
(In a second chamber, the Doctor uses a radio aerial to test one 'door handle', which turns out to be electrified. The second one is still revealed from where Marcus found it.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why did you even have that device?” The master asked and 10 said “you never know when it might come in handy.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Another chamber]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Marcus is in front of a panel covered in eight rows of five squares, each with a black quadrilateral in it.)<br/>
SUTEKH [OC]: Stand back and scan.<br/>
(Marcus moves left to a similar panel with coloured parallel lines in place of the blocks. The doorway is in between.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Sutekh's tomb]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SUTEKH: Horus. Think you can confound Sutekh with these childish stratagems?<br/>
(He overlays the two panels on his monitor.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Another chamber]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SUTEKH [OC]: The floor is charged with explosives. Count to the fifth row up. Extreme right solenoid. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And I guess you’ve got to work out how to get round that?” Wilf said and 9 said “perhaps.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
(The vertical black oblong.)<br/>
SUTEKH [OC]: Press.<br/>
(Sarah and the Doctor nearly enter, but the mummy starts to turn round and they walk out of sight again.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That was close” Bill said and Sara Jane said “too close.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
SCARMAN: Come.<br/>
(Marcus and the mummy leave, the Doctor and Sarah enter.)<br/>
SARAH: It's like a Chinese puzzle.<br/>
DOCTOR: Yes. And there's a key.<br/>
SARAH: Oh, some key. Do you know what it means?<br/>
DOCTOR: Yes. Obviously the length of the lines provide a scale of measurement. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How did you work that out? No wait, don’t tell me, because you’re a genius” Donna said and 10 said “you read my mind sometimes Miss Nobel.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
SARAH: It reminds me of City of the Exxilons.<br/>
DOCTOR: Don't touch anything.<br/>
SARAH: I wasn't going to.<br/>
DOCTOR: Well, don't. One false move and we could be blown to perdition. Feet and inches one side, metres and centimetres the other. Let's see.<br/>
(The Doctor uses his scarf as a measuring tape on the lines.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wow, that thing actually has a use” Rory said and 12 said “well don’t act so surprised, I did tell you that it did.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
DOCTOR: A hundred and twenty point three centimetres, multiplied by the binary figure ten zero zero. That's a hundred and sixty two point four centimetres, correct?<br/>
SARAH: Show-off.<br/>
DOCTOR: Hundred and sixty two point four. That's about seven stitches.<br/>
(He measures up the blocks and moves Sarah behind him.)<br/>
DOCTOR: In case I'm wrong.<br/>
(He pushes the oblong.)<br/>
DOCTOR: I'm right.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Off course you are” Missy said and 11 said “I always am.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Junction]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SARAH: Which way now?<br/>
(The Doctor explores briefly, and returns to find Sarah trapped in a large perspex cylinder.)<br/>
DOCTOR: A dexadron crucible! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Great, how are you going to get out of that” Nardole asked and 12 said “spoilers” and Nardole said “you know I really hate that word, it is the worst word in the history of the universe” and Missy said “oh I bet I can teach you a few worse if I wanted.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
(Sarah is shouting but no sound is coming out.)<br/>
DOCTOR: Keep calm! Keep calm. (sotto) Poor Sarah. I should never have brought you hear.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Sutekh's tomb]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(On the monitor, Marcus stands in front of a doorway.)<br/>
SUTEKH: The inner chamber. The control centre of the pyramid. Make the sign of the Eye, Scarman. The sign of the Eye.<br/>
(Marcus crosses his arms, palms outwards, uncrosses them and turns his palms down then reaches down and forward. The door opens.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Junction]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Sarah's prison is steaming up on the outside. The Doctor writes RELAX in it.)<br/>
DOCTOR: I can't do it. I can't do it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes you can and will” River said and 11 said “I know I will.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
HORUS [OC]: Intruders, you face the twin guardians of Horus. One is programmed to deceive, the other points truly.<br/>
(Two mummies with gold detailing have appeared, along with two red buttons on the bottom of the tube.)<br/>
HORUS [OC]: The two switches control your fate. Instant freedom or instant death. Before you choose, you can ask one guardian one question. This is the riddle of the Osirans. Which is the guardian of life?<br/>
DOCTOR: Which indeed. They're both contra-programmed so that one will always give a false indication. One question. If I were to ask your fellow guardian the question, which switch would he indicate?<br/>
(The mummy raises an arm towards the nearest button.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Clever” Wilf said and Donna said “that’s not that hard.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
DOCTOR: I see. So if you're the true guardian, that must be the death switch. And if you're the automatic liar, you'd be trying to mislead me, so that still must be the death switch. Therefore, this has to be the one we want.<br/>
(The Doctor touches the second button, and the tube and mummies vanish.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Despite the fact that they all had confidence in the doctor they couldn’t help but hold their breath in fear just in case, letting out a sigh of relief as Sara Jane was set free.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
DOCTOR: Come on! Come on!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Control centre]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(A giant red egg sits pulsing in a lotus flower stand.)<br/>
SUTEKH [OC]: At last, the Eye of Horus! Destroy! Destroy!<br/>
(A Horus guardian steps forward.)<br/>
SCARMAN: Stand back. Deactivate.<br/>
HORUS [OC]: My servitors obey only the voice of Horus. Drive out the intruders.<br/>
(The two mummies battle. Marcus turns into a green-eyed jackal headed entity.)<br/>
SUTEKH: Destroy! Destroy!<br/>
(The egg explodes as the Doctor and Sarah enter.)<br/>
SUTEKH: Free!<br/>
(Marcus's own head returns.)<br/>
SCARMAN: I'm free! Free at last!<br/>
(Marcus collapses and turns quickly into pile of dust.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone stared sadly as River said “at least he died a free man.”</span>
  <span class="s2"><br/>
SARAH: He's won. Sutekh's won!<br/>
(Behind them, all the doors slide open to reveal the Tardis.)<br/>
DOCTOR: No! The time factor!<br/>
SARAH: What?<br/>
DOCTOR: Come on, run!<br/>
SARAH: Doctor!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Sutekh's tomb]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">SUTEKH: I have won my freedom, Horus. Your curse is lifted. Now begins the reign of Sutekh the Destroyer. I shall crush this miserable world, and hurl it into the outermost depths of space. My vengeance starts here! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No you won’t” Clara said and Amy said “you’ll never get away with that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
(The Tardis leaves Mars and materialises back in the store room. The Doctor runs out, carrying a piece of equipment, and Sarah follows him.)<br/>
SUTEKH: My paralysis has left me. I can move again. I can move! Now, Horus, we shall see who rules the cosmos!<br/>
(Sutekh's mask disappears.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Study]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(The Doctor fastens two wires to the mummy case and puts his device on the floor in front of it. The tunnel activates.)<br/>
DOCTOR: We've got about twenty seconds. Here he comes.<br/>
(Sutekh travels along the tunnel, but does not come out of the end.)<br/>
SUTEKH: Who dares to interfere?<br/>
DOCTOR: You're caught in a temporal trap, Sutekh. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not a bad plan” the master said and 10 said “it’s better then what you would of come up with” and 10 said “well I wouldn’t go that far” and the master said “because you know it’s the truth.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
SUTEKH: Time Lord! I shall destroy you. I shall destroy you!<br/>
DOCTOR: How long do Osirans live, Sutekh?<br/>
SUTEKH: Release me!<br/>
DOCTOR: Never. You're caught in the corridor of eternity.<br/>
SUTEKH: Release me, insect, or I shall destroy the cosmos!<br/>
DOCTOR: You're a thousand years beyond the twentieth century now, Sutekh. Go on for another ten thousand.<br/>
SUTEKH: I'll spare the planet Earth. I'll give it to you as a plaything. Release me! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Never going to happen in a million years” Bill said and everyone nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
(Sutekh starts to disappear along the passage.)<br/>
DOCTOR: No, Sutekh. The time of the Osirans is long past.<br/>
SUTEKH: No!<br/>
DOCTOR: Go. He lived about seven thousand years.<br/>
SARAH: He's dead. Sutekh is dead. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is he really though?” Jack asked and 9 said “probably not.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
DOCTOR: At last.<br/>
SARAH: Look, I know that's the time control from the Tardis, but what did you do?<br/>
DOCTOR: I moved the threshold of the time space tunnel into the far future. He could never have reached the end. After the Eye was broken, I realised that we had little more than two minutes to get back here.<br/>
SARAH: But how?<br/>
DOCTOR: The time radio waves take to pass from Mars to Earth.<br/>
SARAH: Ah. So the Eye of Horus was still holding Sutekh for two minutes after it was broken.<br/>
DOCTOR: Yes. You know, the Egyptians called him the Typhonian beast.<br/>
(Boom!) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s that?” Martha asked in shock and 12 said “our cue to get out of there.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
SARAH: Doctor!<br/>
(Flames and smoke come from the mummy case.)<br/>
DOCTOR: That was careless of me. I forgot the thermal balance would equalise.<br/>
SARAH: Listen, this priory was burnt to the ground, remember?<br/>
DOCTOR: Yes. Perhaps it is time we were leaving. We don't want to be blamed for starting a fire, do we?<br/>
SARAH: No.<br/>
DOCTOR: I had enough of that in 1666.<br/>
SARAH: What?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” Almost everyone said at the same time and 11 said “it’s a very long story which you will probably never know, hopefully.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">[Storeroom]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(Flames blow out the study bay windows as the Doctor and Sarah get back to the Tardis.)<br/>
DOCTOR: Come on, come on.<br/>
(They go inside and dematerialise as flames engulf the whole building.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before anyone could say anything the words ‘a good man goes to war’ flashed across the screen.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before the next episode could start however 12 turned to Missy and asked “you going to tell me your secret from the end of the last episode yet?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She hesitated, she knew that she would have to tell the doctor eventually and as she looked at the master she could tell he was thinking the same thing. “Later, I want to find out what war they’re talking about” she said instead and despite the fact that he looked slightly annoyed he said “if I’m correct, next episode won’t be a happy one” making everyone groan.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>After this I will either do<br/>The pilot<br/>Rose<br/>Midnight</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>